Dulces Espiritus
by Roquel
Summary: AU. Shonenai, KxR, BxY, TxM. Capitulo 17: Sombras del Futuro. "No tienes más opción que rendirte a lo evidente: no puedes ganar, nunca has estado cerca de hacerlo"
1. Las Marcas del Gato

**DULCES ESPIRITUS**

**Por Roquel**

**Capitulo 1**

**LA MARCAS DEL GATO**

Los guardianes eran humanos comunes y corrientes, con defectos y virtudes, mortales como cualquier otro. Aunque se decía, que eran capaces de hablar y poseer a los espiritus errantes que vivían en las profundidades de los bosques y las cuevas, además de controlar magia y ciertos elementos. Pero estaban atados, por un pacto de sus antepasados, a usar sus dones unicamente en beneficio de las personas a quienes servían. Vivían en armonía con la gente de su pueblo, y sus soberanos les querían.

Su vida era tranquila.

No obstante, es común entre los humanos caer después de que se ha probado un poco del poder que puede llegar a tenerse. Su hambre de codicia jamás se vera satisfecha, y sera capaz de matar incluso para saciarla.

Uno de los guardianes más poderosos, cayó tentando por la ambición humana. Empezó a usar sus dones en beneficio propio, algo que estaba terminantemente prohibido y que le acarreo el ser expulsado de los suyos. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo, se dio cuenta de su capacidad para otorgarle forma fisica a los espiritus errantes, lo cual le daba control sobre ellos y sobre sus habilidades, convirtiendolos en sus sirvientes y lacayos.

La gente temía. Y ese temor avivaba los deseos más crueles y perversos de Daisuke, el guardian que cayo ante su propia avaricia.

Fueron años tristes y tetricos. Los guardianes se negaron a servirlo, y uno a uno fueron asesinados por sus sirvientes. Los habitantes del pueblo evitaban el bosque, tanto de dia como de noche, pues decían que alguien los vigilaba, extrañas criaturas rondaban el bosque. Desconfiaban de los forasteros, al no saber identificar a los humanos, de los espiritus bajo la forma humana que les habían otorgado.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, Daisuke perfeccionaba sus poderes, sus capacidades aumentaban, él mismo fue capaz de disfrutar la vida inmortal... Asi que el temor que le tenían permanecía, y sin embargo muchos de sus sirvientes comenzaron a cuestionarse. Maravillado con él mismo, dejo de prestar atención a todo lo demás, pasando por alto muchas de las extrañas conductas de aquellos que le servían. Vivía en el bosque, donde nadie se atrevía a molestarlo, si quería noticias enviaba a sus dos más fieles sirvientes, pero ni siquiera ellos lograron preever lo que se avecinaba.

El reino que lo desterro, y al cual aterrorizaba, recibió a su nuevo gobernante, el primogenito del rey que convaleciente permanecía en su castillo.

Esa misma mañana, una preciosa y llamativa aguila, de plumaje oscuro, y ojos amenazadores sobrevolaba al pueblo, viendolos recibir al nuevo rey. En una de las murallas más altas, un gato blanco e imponente, permanecía sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, moviendo la cola despreocupadamente, y clavando sus ojos frios en el recién llegado.

Para ambos, no significaba nada más que un otro humano. La aguila agito una vez sus poderosas alas, y desapareció en las copas de los arboles. El gato, sin embargo, movió su cabeza ligeramente, mostrando dos machas negras, una en cada oreja, y agito su cola una vez más para mostrar la franja negra que brillaba en su punta, antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer.

Como era de esperarse Daisuke tomo la notica a la ligera. Lo único que supo de aquel hombre fue su nombre: Kensuke Hiwatari.

Y ese fue su error.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Kensuke era joven, pero frío y estricto. Expulso a todos aquellos que tuvieran relacion con la magia, y ordeno la muerte para cualquier guardian que creciera en el reino, o cualquiera que practicara la magia. Y después de muchos ruegos, advertencias, y consejos, accedió a ir en busca del unico grupo capaz de detener a Daisuke.

Los Ivanov llegaron una semana después del ultimo ataque al reino. La familia de guardianes más respetable y poderosa que existiera. Los unicos de su especie a quienes permitió la entra a su reino. Los unicos a quienes les permitió hacer magia en sus dominios.

- Mi señor - dijo uno de ellos, el lider - Hemos traido lo que ha pedido.

Hizo una reverencia, y detrás de él, dos hombres aparecieron sosteniendo sobre una tela extendida, una piedra espectacular; despedía una sensación de pureza y tranquilidad. Su color rojo brillaba con una dulzura inigualable, y al frente, tallado con delicadeza, el dibujo de un fenix extendiendo sus alas resplandecía ante la luz del sol.

La piedra representaba El poder del Fenix, y era la única capaz de absorber los poderes de Daisuke, y dejarlo en un estado mortal, vulnerable a sus armas.

- Pero existe un problema - anunció el mismo jefe - Los espiritus seguiran sirviendole, no importa que haya perdido sus poderes. La lealtad que le deben sera eterna, a menos que él misma la rompa.

- ¿Y si él muere? ¿Los espiritus desapareceran? - pregunto Kensuke sin hacer caso del comentario anterior.

- En efecto

- Bien.

Para Kensuke, los espiritus no merecían la mas minima atención ni consideracion, si morian defendiendo a un bastardo, para él eso no tenía importancia, haria todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para eliminarlos. No eran humanos después de todo, ni tenían corazón, alma, o algo que le inspiraran compasión.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Dos semanas después, el grupo de los Ivanov se dirigió hacía lo profundo del bosque, acompañados por Kensuke y un grupo numeroso de sus soldados. En silencio, revisando constantemente sus espaldas, escudriñando en la oscuridad, el grupo se detuvo al escuchar el crujir de unas ramas.

Un hombre, el líder, de cabello oscuro, y profundos ojos grises se inclino justo para ver dos ojos dorados en lo profundo del bosque, antes de que un grito de batalla se escuchara.

La pelea fue sangrienta, brutal, y muchos de sus hombres cayeron abatidos por los lacayos de Daisuke. No eran humanos, y sus capacidades, logicamente, tampoco lo eran. Los espiritus tenían la ventaja, estaban en su bosque, bajo el manto de la noche... No obstante, ellos no contaban con la piedra del fenix.

Mientras la batalla se desarrollaba, Kensuke y Atsuko, el lider de los Ivanov, habían logrado escabullirse hasta llegar a una de las cuevas a los pies de la montaña más cercana. Sin pensarlo dos veces entraron en ella, y escucharon murmullos y risas a lo lejos. Con cautela se acercaron y a pocos metros divisaron la sombra de un hombre en las piedras iluminas debilmente por la luz de algun fuego.

- Daisuke - dijo Atsuko

Las risas se detuvieron... Escucharon pasos y momentos después la figura de Daisuke se acercó lentamente.

De piel palida, ojos brillantes y oscuros, y una sonrisa torcida, Daisuke alabo sus agallas para llegar hasta ahi. Atsuko no se digno a contestarle, y le miro desafiante. Kensuke en cambió.

- Te ordeno ahora mismo que dejes mis tierras. - le espetó - Como señor de todo lo que te rodea, te exigo que te marches.

Y lo único que hizo Daisuke fue reír, y clavar en él sus ojos crueles...

- ¿Tu me ordenas, mortal? - dijo burlonamente - No sabes quien soy.

El crujir de una rama los hizo voltear. Detrás de ellos, un inofensivo gato los miraba expectantes, con un ligero brillo en sus ojos dorados.

- Drigger - susurro Daisuke con una mueca

Y el pequeño y dulce gato creció lentamente hasta adquirir el tamaño de un amenazante y enorme tigre blanco, que les impedía la retirada mostrando sus filosos colmillos. El viento les trajo el sonido de un batir de alas, y un aguila vino a posarse sobre su lomo, agitando las alas furiosamente y emitiendo grandes chillidos, mientras sus ojos brillaban ferozmente.

- Tranquilo, Falborg - dijo el guardian riendo - Espera un poco.

Atsuko no lo pensó dos veces. Sacó la piedra, que en ese momento brillaba como fuego, la extendió hacía el guardian, la arrojo a sus pies y hablo en una lengua extraña y vaga.

Todo paso tan rápido, y nadie fue consciente de lo que sucedió hasta que ya había terminado...

Un grito desgarrador devoro el silencio de la noche. La espada de Kensuke atravezo el corazón de Daisuke, al momento en que una neblina cubría el cuerpo del guardian, despojandolo de sus poderes, trayendole la vida mortal. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia, retrocedió, enderezandose, temblando, pero obligando a Kensuke a soltar su arma y retroceder...

- ¡Mortales! - rugió con voz enloquecida - ¡Inutiles e ingenuos!... Solo es principio. Si creen que me han detenido son más estupidos de lo que pensé... Poseo más vida de la que ustedes son capaces de enteder... - su mirada se fijo en los ojos oscuros de Kensuke y lo apuntó con un firme dedo - ¡Te maldigo! ¡A ti y a toda tu estirpe! ¡Moriras viendo morir a los tuyos! ¡Toda tu sangre estara condenada! ¡Tus hijos morirán en mi nombre! ¡Y el ultimo de los tuyos me pertenecera!

Giro rápidamente su cabeza para buscar los ojos dorados que permanecía impotentes detrás de la barrera de protección que Atsuko había convocado.

Un entendimiento sin palabra se dio entre ellos. El aguila inclino su cabeza antes de emitir potente chillido y batio sus alas ferozmente al alzar el vuelo de nuevo. El tigre también se agacho, mostrando las manchas negras de sus orejas, encogió hasta la altura de un pequeño gato, y agilmente desapareció.

Con un ultimo alarido, Daisuke exclamó:

- Volvere... Volvere para ver morir a tu ultima sangre... Y reclamare lo mío... - y como sombra desapareció con el viento

Atsuko y Kensuke regresaron al campo de batalla, solamente para descubrir que eran los unicos sobrevivientes de aquella masacre. Sentían ojos detrás de sus espaldas, alientos en sus cuellos, los vigilaban, pero dado que su amo se había marchado, no tenían ordenes que seguir...

Regresaron al castillo, pero mientras caminaban, Atsuko se detuvo. Miró hacía arriba frunciendo el entrecejo, y reviso los alrededores. Había creído ver al gato blanco mirandolo fija, casi descaradamente, solo que cuando parpadeo, el animal se había marchado.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Los años que siguieron se conocieron como los más prosperos del pueblo, y del reino. En homenaje a los caídos de aquel día triste, un amplio cementerio cuidaba sus cuerpos en una de las colinas, al este del pueblo. Atsuko Ivanov regreso a su tierras despues de que Kensuke hizo oídos sordos a sus advertencias...

El Rey Hiwatari se negaba a creer en semantes patrañas de magia. Daisuke estaba muerto, no regresaría del más alla, y su estupida maldición no era más que un intento desesperado por librarse de su destino, eso era lo que él creía, y no dejo que nadie le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Mantuvo como trofeo la piedra roja, guardandola en una de las torres más altas, custodiada y protegida por un hechizo que Atsuko sugirió, y que Kensuke aceptó solo por petición de su esposa.

La fortuna Hiwatari se incremento, y sus tierras se extendieron. Todos los pueblos bajo su protección se consideraban dichosos, afortunados pues todo era paz y felicidad...

Solo una sombra nublaba aquella alegría.

La maldición que Kensuke se negó a escuchar.

Poco a poco, ella comenzo a actuar. Sus hermanos cayeron muertos. Algunos en guerra, otros por enfermedad... Su numerosa familia se desvaneció lenta e implacablemente.

Los hijos de su hermano menor murieron envenedados, misteriosamente, dos años después de la muerte de su padre. Otros de sus sobrinos fueron acribillados cuando cruzaban por el bosque muy lejos de su reino... Pasaban meses de una muerte a otra, pero no existía descanso para la familia. Se decía que el angel de la muerte rondaba sus cabezas, y no descansaría hasta tener a la ultima de ellas.

Pero no fue rápido... Mientras Kensuke se consumía lentamente por el transcurso de los años, todos sus hermanos, sobrinos, primos, todo aquel que llevara su sangre, fallecio. La amargura lentamente lo fue invadiendo... Pero la esperanza pareció renacer cuando su esposa quedo encinta de nuevo. En sus ultimos tres embarazos, el bebe nacia y moría durante la noche, sin explicación alguna. Pero su esposa no parecía dispuesta a demostrar su dolor, y ella se había convertido en el apoyo moral de su esposo.

La preciosa reina hizo que sus temores se disiparan, al confirmarle la noticia. Y en sus propias palabras ella dijo:

- Cuando nazca la sangre de tu sangre, tu familia sobrevivira.

Y nueve meses después... Kensuke no sabía si debía reír o debía llorar. Su primogenito había nacido con excelente salud, a salvo, pero su esposa había muerto...

Deshecho emocionalmente, Kensuke rogó por una salvación.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Un día de lluvia, meses después de la muerte de su esposa, sentando en su cama, ebrio y afligido, creyo escuchar el ronronear de un gato.

Se levanto aturdido, y después de ver que se había equivocado, se dirigó mansamente hasta su cama, donde se desplomo dormido, no sin antes escuchar el susurro del viento colarse por su ventana, y murmurar...

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Y una semana después despertó con la noticia de que Atsuko había vuelto. Contentó, sintiendo su corazón ligero, Kensuke le explico la situación, deseoso de aligerar el peso de su conciencia. Cuando Atsuko adujo todo a la maldición, Kensuke replico con la misma testarudez:

- Te equivocas... Mi esposa murió, y mi sangre no corría por sus venas. Además, eso solo son patrañas.

Atsuko movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Ella decidió morir - le respondio firmemente, y al ver una expresión de total desconcierto en el rey aclaró - Cuando te dijo que tu familia sobreviviría al nacer tu hijo, ella misma otorgo su vida. Tu primogenito sobrevivira a la maldición, hasta que el peso de los años hagan su trabajo, solo porque su madre murió en su lugar.

Kensuke se dejo caer en una silla abatido, triste y confundido.

- ¿Entonces ha terminado? - pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

- No. Recuerda que esto solo es el principio. Una venganza personal... La muerte de todos los miembros de tu familia solamente será una de las tantas cosas que los espiritus leales a Daisuke no dejaran inconclusa. Y no permitiran que nadie se sacrifique de nuevo solo para que los tuyos sobrevivan.

- ¡Tu dijiste que ellos desaparecerían cuando él muriera!. - exclamó el rey furioso

- Y es cierto - replico gravemente - Pero él no ha muerto. Duerme, sus poderes permanecen encerrados en la piedra. Se volvió mortal, pero la vida que posee lo ha salvado.

Kensuke movió la cabeza en exasperación. No queriendo creer lo que escuchaba. Y algo de su incredulidad debió de reflejarse en su rostro porque Atsuko dijo:

- No me creas, y ve morir a los hijos de tu hijo. - Kensuke se alzó colerico - No estoy contra ti, solo intento ayudarte pero si crees que no me incumbe, me marchare ahora mismo - le espeto - Pense que habrías cambiado de opinión cuando me hiciste venir.

Eso esfumo la colera del rey.

- ¿Como has dicho? - le preguntó - Yo no...

Y fue como si el tiempo retrocediera. Se vio a si mismo una semana atrás, ebrio, acostado en su cama, escuchando a alguien susurrarle... "Ivanov...", y entendiendo que ellos era su unica salvación. No tenía opción.

- ¿Que tengo que hacer? - preguntó de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a su acompañante.

Atsuko lo pensó por un momento y luego dijo:

- Cuando tu hijo crezca lo suficiente como para entender, cuentale lo que ha sucedido, y explicale la razón por la cual su familia corre riesgo. Cuando tome una esposa, y ella quede encinta del primogenito, enviare a alguien de mi familia para salvarlo.

Sabían que solo los Ivanov serían capaces de enfrentarse a los espiritus que Daisuke, tan tontamente había despertado. Cuidarían de los descendientes, hasta el momento en que tuvieran regresar al reino, y ofrecerían su vida para protegerlos... Harían todo para detener la muerte de su sangre.

Y esa misma noche, Atsuko partió dejandolo con el corazón oprimido.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Pasaron los años. Y mientras estos consumían lentamente a Kensuke, su hijo crecía orgulloso y arrogante, igual a su padre en aquellos años. Escuchó y creyo la historia, y acepto cumplir la promesa de su padre. Kensuke vio a su nieto nacer... Lo vio partir. Vio a su hijo morir, y lo enterro con honores. Y fue el momento en que vio a su nieto regresa bajo la protección de su guardian, un descendiente de la familia Ivanov.

Las vejez poco a poco lo consumía, pero estaba condenado a vivir viendo a los suyos morir. Cuando ya no pudo caminar, se encerro en su habitación, y nadie, a excepción de sus cuidadores, se atrevía a entrar... Se limitó a existir, pues ni él mismo consideraba vida a su estado, no veía, no oía, no sentía, no necesitaba comer para mantener su pulso, y su sangre corriendo por sus venas. Esa sangre a la que habían maldecido... Finalmente, después de cien años de condena, un espiritu se apiado de su alma y lo libero de su sentencia...

Lo unico que la doncella explico fue que había escuchado a un gato maullar.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Muchas decadas pasaron y su estirpe mantuvo la riqueza y la prosperidad de su reino. Los descendientes de Atsuko mantuvieron su palabra, y se encargaron de cuidar a los primogenitos, hasta el momento en que tuvieran que regresar a su reino. La familia real poco a poco desaparecía, pero estaban decididos a mantener su linaje, gobernando con sus guardianes a su lado, y cumpliendo la promesa para salvar a sus hijos... La piedra fue hereda de padre a hijo para evitar que alguien más la tocara. Para evitar que los lacayos de Daisuke la robaran.

No obstante, Daisuke sabía que eso no podía durar... Y espero pacientemente, dormido bajo tierra, dentro de la oscuridad, a que su vengaza, y su maldición se cumplieran...

Y su espera fue recompensada.

Cuando Voltaire Hiwatari regreso a su reino, después de enterrar a su padre, lo primero que hizo fue expulsar a su guardian, y prohibirle la entrada de nuevo. Había heredado el escepticismo a la magia, y el desprecio a aquellos que la practicaran, y eso incluía a su guardian. Frío e inexpresivo, Voltaire negó escuchar las advertencias.

- Tonterías - era lo único que decía al escucharlas.

Pero no por ello su reino decayo, por el contrario, creció y se considero esplendoroso. Admirado por sus subditos, orgulloso por sus logros, e incapaz de creer en la maldición de su sangre, Voltaire se nego recibir al mensajero de la familia Ivanov, pidiendole entregarle a su hijo.

No obstante, los Ivanov no olvidaban tan fácilmente una promesa. Cuando supieron que la esposa de Voltaire había quedado encinta, enviaron por el primogenito. Les resulto fácil entrar en el castillo, y presentarse al parto... Cual no sería la sorpresa al saber que habían nacido gemelos.

Después de suplicas, advertencias, y consejos, la madre accedió a que se llevaran a uno de ellos. Y las doncellas aceptaron callar sobre aquella decisión. El pequeño que se quedo en el castillo, murió dos días después, y la madre destrozada, decidió guardar el secreto por muchos años más...

Como es logico, cuando Voltaire lo supo, encolerizado envió por él. Los Ivanov le advirtieron que el primogenito no podría pisar el castillo hasta que fuera necesario que él regresara. Haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias, envio por su hijo, su nuera, y el pequeño nieto al que no veía, de aproximadamente 6 años de edad.

Sin embargo, jamás llegaron al castillo...

Aquella noche, mientras atravezaban el bosque, escucharon el chillido de un aguila. Los caballos se detuvieron instantaneamente, y se negaron a dar un paso más.

De los arbustos cercanos, un imponente lobo salió gruñendo lentamente, y derribo a uno de los guardias en un parpadeo. Subió sobre él, y cuando su hocico estuvo sobre la del hombre, la boca del soldado dejo escapar una débil neblina blanca, que inmediatamente fue tragada por el lobo... Cuando el animal se apartó de él, el soldado había muerto.

Detrás de ellos, un oso rugió, levantandose a la vez que derribaba el carruaje. Cuando los tres ocupantes intentaban salir, algo parecido a un leopardo salto agilmente y lanzo un zarpazo directo al brazo del hombre. La mujer chillo... Y otro hombre golpeo rápidamente a animal para que se alejara.

Y más felinos fueron apareciendo lentamente. El aguila emitió de nuevo su chillido...

- Llevatelo - rugió el hombre con la herida de su brazo, intentando proteger a su esposa, y entregando a su hijo al hombre alto, de intenso cabello pelirrojo, y profundos ojos grises, que hasta ese día había sido su guardian.

La escolta que los acompañaba, fue desapareciendo entre los arbustos lentamente, sus gritos fueron apagandose, y el hombre pelirrojo tomo al pequeño y escapo entre los arboles.

- Papa! - gritó el pequeño intentando zafarse para regresar con ellos, sin entender la intensidad del peligro...

Las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas blancas y limpias, y sus ojos oscuros brillaban con tristeza. El pequeño de cabello bicolor vio espantado como el bosque se tragaba a sus padres.

- Papa!... Mama!

- Shh... - susurro el hombre tapandole la boca.

Pero sus gritos habían sido suficiente para atraer la atención de uno de ellos. Una enorme pantera, feroz y despiadada le cerro el paso y mostro sus colmillos antes de avalanzarse sobre ellos. Shigeru saltó y soltó a Kai al instante que lo empujaba y le ordenaba correr.

- Sigue y no te detengas. - el pequeño lo miro con grandes ojos de sorpresa pero no se movió - VETE!

Kai dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había venido. No escuchaba nada, ni siquiera sabía si alguien lo seguía. Corrió hasta que pudo ver el lugar donde se había separado de sus padres.

- Papa! - llamó felizmente, deteniendose y mirando anhelante el carro volteado y los cuerpos a su alrededor.

Se acercó con cuidado, temiendo hacer ruido, y hacer que alguien fuera a molestarse. Cuando vio el brazo de su madre, corrió para verla, y se quedo de pie, contemplandola. La mujer yacía boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, y los brazos extendidos, como si la muerte la hubiera sorprendido de pie. Vio que su padre permanecía junto a ella, también con los ojos cerrados, pero boca abajo, como si hubiera caído después de haber muerto.

- Papa... - murmuro debilmente.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

Se acercó e intento zarandearlos....

Y fue cuando notó que alguien lo veía. Un aguila estaba posada sobre el carruaje y tenía fijos, en él, sus dos ojos ambarinos, feroces, y con un ligero toque de alegría... Kai retrocedió, y el aguila movió su cabeza, sin perder aquella mirada. Cuando el animal extendió sus alas, Kai retrocedió y corrio sin detenerse a mirar atrás.

Cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a reclamarle detenerse, tropezo y resbalo por una cuesta, cubierta de hojas y tierra, provocandose rasguños y heridas. Al llegar al fondo se golpeo la cabeza y se quedo boca bajo, aturdido, y adolorido. Con los ojos cerrados, respirando dificultosamente, con la mente revuelta, y un nudo en su estomago, todos sus sentidos parecían maximizarse. Sus oídos escuchaban el correr del agua, el viento susurrar, las hojas moverse...

Lagrimas volvieron a correr por su mejillas, y se levanto con dificultad. Tambaleandose peligrosamente avanzó sin importarle el camino, la sangre fluía de su frente, y sus costillas le dolían horrorosamente. Se apoyo en un árbol, y cerro los ojos para limpiar las lagrimas.

Su piel se erizo al escuchar el crujir de ramas frente a él.

Al alzar la vista, vio con horror a un tigre blanco, enorme, y feroz acercarse a él. Saltó y se vio atrapado por el arbol que tenía detrás. Los ojos del animal eran fríos y secos. Pero al recordar al tigre anterior, Kai penso que este no eran tan agresivo.

Dudo al dar un paso hacia el frente, pero se mostro firme para inclinarse y saludar. Al levantar la cabeza le sonrió.

Y el animal se detuvo en el acto mostrase confuso, y aturdido. Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo. Retrocedió y se sentó tranquilamente frente al pequeño. Kai, decidido a ser amable con un animalito tan lindo, saco parte de una galleta que guarda dentro de su bolsillo.

Destrozada, y sin buen aspecto, el pequeño extendió su mano para que el animal comiera.

- Sabe bien - afirmó risueñamente al ver que su invitado no mostraba el más minimo interes por su ofrecimiento - Si, bueno, tiene mal aspecto - farfullo riendo - Pero...

Calló.

Había escuchado el batir de alas. Volteo asustado a todos los arboles pero no encontró nada.

Cuando regresaba sus ojos hacía el animal blanco, vio brillar los ojos dorados, y antes de que Kai reaccionara, una garra lo empujo al suelo. No obstante, el felino no tenía intenciones de atacarlo a él, sus ojos se fijaron en el aguila que planeaba peligrosamente detrás de ellos, lista para atacarlos, y su mirada brillo peligrosamente. El animal se batió en feroz combate con una aguila blanca, diferente a la que había visto hacia unos momentos.

Kai retrocedió asustado, y sintió como agua caliente se deslizaba por su mejilla. Al tocarla se dio cuenta de que no era agua, pues tenía cierta consistencia viscosa, y al ver sus dedos comprobó que era sangre. Emanaba lentamente de la herida que el tigre le había inflingido al intentar protegerlo. Levanto la vista para ver al gato proclamando victoria sobre el ave, que ahora se marchaba volando con dificultades.

Kai lo miró y el animal le regreso la mirada si mostrar la más minima expresión en sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando se fijaron en su herida, camino lentamente hacia él, ignorando como Kai retrocedía asustado. Cuando el arbol le impidió moverse más, cayo sentado sin dejar de mirar los ojos dorados. Estaba aterrado.

Después de algunos momentos, en que ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada, Kai escuchó arbustos moverse. Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto al notar que el oso que los había atacado aparecía detrás de los arbustos. El aguila blanca con la cual había peleado se posó sobre una rama alta, y chillo furiosamente, batiendo sus alas. La pantera saltó junto a ellos, y no muy lejos el leopardo los miró fijamente. Cerrando la retirada, el lobo los contemplo con sus profundos ojos grises.

Kai notó que algunos otros ojos los miraban en la oscuridad del bosque, y sus cuerpos rozaban las ramas y hojas cuando pasaban. Tembló y se aferro al pasto bajo él. Vio al tigre volverse hacía ellos y gruñirles amenazadoramente, al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus afilados dientes.

La pantera avanzo y se miraron fijamente. Cuando quiso dar otro paso, el felino blanco gruñó, y al parecer eso hizo recapacitar al otro. Kai se levantó temblando, y apoyandose en el arbol con dificultad. En cuando sus pies le respondieron, echo a correr hacia donde creyo no ver a nadie.

El leopardo fue mucho más rápido y saltó agilmente frente a él. Kai cerro sus ojos justo en el momento en que una garra se levantaba para atacarlo. Algo lo empujo al suelo, y choco con la tierra, emitiendo un débil 'auch'. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, esperando sentir las garras sobre su cuerpo, pero estas jamás llegaron. Al contrario solo escuchó como el leopardo emitia un débil gruñido...

Abrió los ojos parpadeando, y notó que permanecía boca abajo. El felino blanco estaba junto a él, en posición alerta y desafiante, gruñendo en advertencia. Cuando giro su rostro para ver al leopardo notó que este había retrocedido, con una marca roja y sangrante en su pata delantera.

El aguila chillo de nuevo, y el tigre volvió su mirada a ella. Después de algunos segundos, esta chillo una vez más y emprendió el vuelo alejandose. Los demás animales le siguieron rápidamente, gruñendo en advertencia al felino, y devorando al pequeño con la mirada.

Kai suspiró aliviado y se giró. Respirando dificultosamente, cerro sus ojos y llevo una mano a su frente, dejando que sus sentidos se tranquilizaran. Su corazón latió furiosamente cuando notó como una mano se posaba en su herida, y abrió los ojos de golpe. Se sorprendió de ver que el lugar del tigre lo ocupaba ahora un joven mucho mayor que él. Y sus ojos dorados mostraban un ligero destello.

El joven que permanecía sentado junto a él, quito la tela que cubría la parte final de su cola, dejando un mechon negro al final, para limpiar la herida que el mismo había provocado. Siendo cuidadoso al colocar la cabeza de Kai en su regazo.

Lo primero de lo que Kai se dio cuenta, era de que aun conservaba ciertos rasgos felinos: Sus pupilas parecían dilatarse para que pudiera ver en la oscuridad, y sus orejas terminaban en una ligera punta. Sus mismos rasgos se asemejaban al imponente tigre que había sido... E incluso, su piel palida era muy parecida al pelaje del gato, y el largo cabello negro le recordaban las manchas de sus orejas, y el de su cola.

También notó que un largo rasguño brillaba en su cuello, y sus brazos mostraban arañazos. Probablemente el resultado de su ultima pelea.

Una ligera presión le hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones. Vio que el joven le sonreía, cerrando sus ojos. Sintió algo caliente sobre su mejilla, evitando que siguiera sangrando. El chico frente a él se levanto, y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo. Cuando Kai la tomo, no pudo evitar el pensar:

"¿Quien es?"

El chico lo miro fijamente antes de ladear su cabeza, muy al estilo felino. Clavó sus ojos dorados en las pupilas oscuras, y al hablar, lo hizo tan lentamente, que a Kai la pareció que no queria que nadie más escuchara.

- Drigger - fue lo único que susurró

El pequeño levanto una mano a la altura de su mejilla y la toco, haciendo una mueca de dolor al instante. El joven tomo su mano y también toco la herida, delineando con su pulgar un triangulo alrededor de la marca, y otro más pequeño y un poco más abajo en el otro rasguño que tenía. Al momento sintió una fuerza deslizarse por la herida. El joven sonrió y con su otra mano hizo el mismo procedimiento en su otra mejilla, marcandolo con sus pulgares, y dejando a su paso una rara sensación de quemazón.

En ese momento ambos escucharon el llamado de otra aguila, y Kai se tenso inmediatamente. El chico lo empujo hasta un árbol, cubriendolo con su cuerpo, escondiendose en las sombras.

El silencio tardó varios minutos en regresar, y aun después permanecieron sentados y callados. Kai cerro los ojos para callar la sensación de vacío que comenzaba a llenarlo.

Los abrió cuando notó que la presión había cedido, y ante sus ojos ya no vio al chico que lo había curado. Su lugar lo ocupaba de nuevo el tigre blanco, e imponente que lo había salvado. Sus ojos habían dejado aquel brillo amistoso, y ahora lo miraban con un poco de frialdad.

El animal sujeto con su hocico la ropa de Kai y lo obligo a levantarse, empujandolo insistentemente, logro que el pequeño lo siguiera. Cerca de dos horas después, el pequeño comenzó a tropezar, balanceandose peligrosamente, y tallando sus ojos para no quedarse dormido. Su cuerpo le dolía, sus ojos le escocían, y la unica razón por la cual caminaba, era porque el tigre no dejaba de empujarlo.

Cuando el pequeño no pudo dar un paso más, y cayó sentado sin que pudieran obligarlo a levantarse, el tigre se acostó frente a él, y en muda invitación le indico que subiera a su lomo. Kai se desplomó sobre el felino, y quedo tendido sobre él, durmiendo placidamente. Tenía un vago sentido de que se movían, pues percibía como los musculos bajo de él se tensaban. Se arrullaba con el sonido que el felino producía...

Perdió noción de cuanto tiempo caminaron, y el camino que tomaron. A lo lejos notó un llamado que le pareció conocido. Y al parecer los potentes oídos del animal también lo habían escuchado, porque se detuvo, se acostó y obligó a Kai a levantarse.

El pequeño frotó sus ojos, y bostezo. "¿Ya llegamos?" pensó distraidamente.

Y el tigre ronroneo suavemente.

- Kai! Kai! - escuchó por primera vez la voz que reconoció inmediatamente como la de Shigeru. - ¡KAI!

Kai se despertó de inmediato...

- ¡Shigeru! - llamó felizmente, y avanzo para encontrar al hombre que le llamaba - ¡Shigeru!

El hombre apareció al cabo de unos instantes. En cuanto vio a Kai lo levanto en brazos y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

- Espera, Shigeru - dijo el pequeño - Él... - y señalo a donde había estado el animal, pero este ya no se encontraba tendido sobre la hierba.

Creyo ver una cola manchada esfumarse por las ramas de los arboles.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

En cuanto llegaron al castillo Shigeru acompaño a Kai hasta una de las habitaciones para atenderlo. Cambio sus ropas, y limpio sus heridas. Cuando intento limpiar su rostro, la doncella anunció que Voltaire deseaba verlo, y él lo dejo a cargo de la muchaba. La mujer limpió sus mejillas, no obstante, lo que sea que tuviera no se desvaneció.

Kai se alejó cuando la mujer tallo vigorozamente su rostro y lo frotó, adolorido. Tomo el espejo y frunció al entrecejo al verse...

En la mejilla donde antes había estado su herida, esta empezaba a cicatrizar, y en su lugar, dos triangulos azules se abrían paso, brotando de su misma piel. Recordó al instante el momento en el que el chico del bosque delineo aquellos triangulos con sus pulgares. Para su sorpresa, su otra mejilla imitó el mismo procedimiento, y pronto ambos lados de su cara poseían los mismos pares de triangules azules, claros y brillantes.

Sonrió, aunque no le encontraba sentido, esos triangulos le gustaban.

Las puertas se abrieron, y tres personas entraron. Shigeru había vuelto.

El hombre se inclino ante Kai, y tomo una toalla para limpiar su rostro. La expresión que mostraba era triste y apagada, y Kai no pudo dejar de preguntarse porque el ambiente estaba tan tenso.

- Kai - dijo el hombre débilmente... "Lo siento" pensó afligido, había perdido a su protegido y estaba a punto de abandonar al pequeño.

- ¿Por que? - pregunto Kai tristemente, casi como si escuchara sus pensamientos - ¿Donde esta Papa? ¿Por que no ha vuelto? ¿Por que Mama estaba triste?

La mujer que había los acompañaba soltó un sollozo y se dejo caer en una silla temblando incontrolablemente. Kai sintió su corazón encogerse, como si compartiera su dolor, aunque no lo entendiera. El hombre junto a ella, torció el gesto, y apartó la mirada sin ver a Kai. Por alguna razón, Kai supo que él también sufría.

Shigeru detuvo sus pensamientos tristes cuando notó que los triangulos que intentaba quitar no se borraban. Frunció el entrecejo, cargó a Kai hasta ponerlo frente al espejo, mojo sus mejillas con suficiente agua, e intento limpiar de nuevo. El chico se resistió, y agitó la cabeza enfadado.

Sus ojos oscuros centellaron cuando el hombre lo miro a los ojos. Y chispas brotaron del agua, haciendo que esta se derramara, no sin antes formar en el aire la figura de un gato pequeño. Shigeru lo miró largamente, ligeramente asustado. Volvió a poner a Kai en el suelo, se inclino frente a él, al momento en que le susurraba.

- ¿Quien te ha tocado? - preguntó con voz apagada, aunque su corazón se estremeció ante la sola idea que ahora cruzaba por su mente.

Y Kai sintió su preocuación. Explico como el chico del bosque lo había curado, la quemazón cuando delineo los triangulos, y la forma como lo había hecho. Cuando termino, Shigeru estaba palido y asustado. Lo miraba con temor, y tanto Voltaire como su esposa miraron asustados la escena. El rey exigió una inmediata explicación. Shigeru suspiro.

- Por favor - le dijo a la doncella - Llevalo a descansar. Que duerma un poco.

En cuanto salieron de la habitación, Shigeru se volvió hacia ellos.

- Lo han marcado - dijo el hombre con voz apagada

- ¿Que?... ¿Por quien? ¿Por que? - pregunto la mujer con voz temblorosa

- No lo sé - susurró Shigeru sin entenderlo... - Su vida peligra - declaro al fin

- Nadie va intentar matarlo - explotó Voltaire - Soy un ejemplo claro, aun sin un guardian, nadie, absolutamente, ha intentado matarme

- Porque usted ha marcado el fin de su estirpe, y Daisuke lo perdonó por ello - estallo Ivanov - Cuando despidió a su guardian, y nego entregarnos a su primogenito, permitió que existiera la posibilidad de que Daisuke volviera. Él sabe que el pequeño, y hasta ahora, él ultimo Hiwatari esta aqui. Hara todo lo posible por eliminarlo... Esta misma noche habría acabado con él, de no haberlo encontrado.

Voltaire agitó la cabeza, murmurando cosas como "Inaceptable... Loco... Falso".

- Si no desea creerme, no intentare persuadirlo - exclamo Shigeru después de unos momentos. - Pero con o sin su consentimiento, los guardianes vendran para asegurarse de que Kai sobreviva. Se lo prometi a su padre, y no voy a defraudarlo.

- Nunca! - rugió Voltaire furioso - Nunca otro de tu raza pisara mis tierras. Y cualquiera que se atreva, sera condenado a muerte...

- Entonces Kai no permanecera aqui. - respondio Shigeru impasible

- Te lo advierto. Si te atreves a llevarte al niño, ten por seguro que ninguno de los tuyos volvera a este reino, y considerare a ese niño como un desterrado, con mi sangre pero sin sus derechos.

Voltaire dio media vuelta y salió arrogantemente por la sala. Shigeru lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el hombre se perdió de vista. ¿Por que la terquedad había sido heredada?... Suspiro tristemente, y se volvió para ver a la reina.

- ¿Puedo despedirme? - le preguntó ella temblando

El hombre le sonrió y asintió lentamente.

- Kai estara bien - musito vagamente - Me encargare de ello

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Los ojos dorados siguieron el andar del hombre hasta que desaparecieron detras de los arboles y tanto él como el pequeño, fueron tragados por la oscuridad. El ahora gato, agitó su cola y saltó agilmente a la siguente rama. Cuando se disponia a llegar a la siguiente, miró con ligera sorpresa, que alguien ya la ocupaba...

El aguila de plumaje oscuro, y ojos ambarinos le miraba fijamente. Una pequeña batalla de miradas se desarrollo, hasta que el gato saltó agilmente al suelo. Un ligero brillo lo envolvio y cuando sus patas tocaron el suelo, estas se habían convertido en pies, y una cola de caballo se agito en el viento, antes de que el chico se enderezara, y caminara decididamente sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.

El aguila chillo, con cierto tono de regocijo, y extendió sus alas para desplazarse al siguiente arbol. No obstante, cuando llegó, sus alas se habían convertido en brazos, y sus patas en piernas. La rama se agito ante el nuevo peso, pero el chico no le prestó la mas minima atención, y saltó con agilidad al suelo para seguir al otro chico. A diferencia del gato, este no conservaba signo alguno de su transformación, a excepción, claro, de su mirada fría y despiadada.

- Rei - dijo socarronamente - Tienes problemas

- ¿Por que no vas a buscar ratones para comer? - le preguntó el otro chico con irritacion

- Nah!... Prefiero ver como vas a explicar todo esto.

- ¿Explicar que?

- ¿Que? - estallo en risas el chico aguila. Cuyo cabello lavanda combinaba con sus ojos del mismo color, y su piel palida brillaba en la oscuridad del bosque - ¡Salvaste a un humano!. ¡A un débil y patetico humano!. ¡Por Dios, dejaste que te montara!... Y te enfrentaste a toda la manada unicamente para que no lo convirtieran en su postre. Oh, si, también hay que añadirle el hecho de que las ordenes de Daisuke habían sido otras. Pero no, el chico gato prefirió salvarle la vida, curarlo, y sacarlo de aqui... ¿Y aun insistes en que no tienes nada que explicar?

No hubo respuesta.

- Sabes, Rei, Daisuke no tolerara esto. Desobedeciste sus ordenes. - replico el chico más serio. - Y no es la primera vez que lo haces.

- Nadie ha probado que lo he hecho - el chico gato se encogió de hombros.

- Se dice, los chicos desconfían. Te vigilaran ahora, Rei. Jamás debistes enfrentarlos.

- Crei que eras tu quien me vigilaba, Falborg.

- Oh, vamos... Deja ese nombre en paz. Solo me llamas asi cuando estas enfadado, y el que tiene motivos para enfadarse aqui, soy yo. En suficientes problemas me he metido, intentando salvar tu pellejo. Ahora seguramente también me castigaran cuando se enteren de esto.

- ¿A ti?

- Si. A mi. Después de todo, se supone que debía estar vigilandote, para impedirte que cometieras alguna estupidez.

El chico llamado Rei se detuvo y volteó a verlo sonriendo. Su acompañante alzó una ceja desconcertado, y torció su gesto al entender lo que quería decirle.

- Si me hubiera entrometido - dijo con rudeza - Habría terminado peor que Yui

- Ella se lo busco - dijo Rei molesto reemprendiendo su marcha - Además, casi me saca los ojos. Es traicionera, y tomó ventaja porque sabía que aun sigo adolorido de mi ultima batalla.

- Ah!... Pero fue un espectaculo digno de ver - rió el chico.

- Bryan - amenazó el otro

- Esta bien, esta bien. Pero si estuvieras en mi lugar, también lo habrías disfrutado. No estaba nada feliz cuando fue en busca de los otros. Gritó y chillo, y exigió que te comieran vivo. Debiste verla... Creí que habías enloquecido, por la forma como nos contó lo sucedido, pero entonces recapacite y me di cuenta de que siempre has estado loco.

- Oh, Callate - espetó Rei cerrando los ojos, y atravezando con dificultad unos cuantos matorrales.

- Esta bien... Pero solo si me contestas una pregunta más.

- Tomare eso como un si.... ¿Por que lo salvaste?

Rei se detuvo un momento y mordió con nerviosismo su labio inferior, sin ver a Bryan. Sus ojos estrechos ligeramente, y una expresión de temor apareció en su rostro, y sin dar un respuesta empezó a andar de nuevo.

- Solo... - se encogio de hombros - No creí que fuera apropiado... Era solo un niño. Y creí... no sé... Que tal vez sería divertido dejarlo ir.

- Pues veremos si Daisuke se traga esa - escupió Bryan de mal humor - Porque si piensas que yo lo hice, estas muy equivocado.

Rei sonrió.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que la densidad del bosque era tal que de haber sido humanos, no habrían podido avanzar más, mientras todos sus movimientos eran vigilados por ojos que los espiaban en la oscuridad. Entraron en una cueva, oculta bajo el follaje de muchos arbustos. Muy cerca de la entrada vieron a dos chicos comiendo algo que identificaron como pescados. El primero era gigantesco, fornido, de abundante cabello negro y pequeños ojos oscuros. A su lado, un chico mucho más pequeño, devoraba hambriendo, con sus ojos grises puestos en la comida, y su cabello opaco cayendo por sus ojos.

Al seguir caminando, distinguieron la silueta de una persona sentada en una roca. Al acercarse, vieron a una chica haraganeando comodamente, hasta que los escuchó acercarse. Al verlos venir, sus ojos dorados se dilataron en advertencia. Su brazo mostraba una herida bastante llamativa. Y miró desafiantemente a Rei...

Cuando el chico abrió la boca para disculparse, Bryan lo empujo para que siguiera caminando. Los ojos de la chica le siguieron obstinadamente.

- Ni pienses que aceptara tan facilmente tu disculpa - le dijo en tono susurrante - La atacaste...

- Quiso atacar al pequeño - se defendió Rei en el mismo tono

- Ah, por supuesto, su crimen fue obedecer ordenes. Y tu unicamente intentaste estropear todo - replico mordazmente Bryan

La oscuridad total, comenzo a perderse cuando un débil rayo de luz se filtro por el suelo y comenzo a extenderse por las paredes. Rei se mantuvo tercamente con aquella cara inocente... Bryan a su lado nego con la cabeza, y resoplo. No era la primera vez que pasaba eso...

Se detuvieron ante la sombra que se alzaba frente a ellos. Los restos de lo que Daisuke habia sido, se agitó furiosamente, provocando quen un ligero aire de muerte se extendiera sobre sus cabezas.

Y una voz ronca y fría habló, mientras el aire aumentaba y el frío envolvía sus cuerpos.

- ¿Por que han tardado tanto en regresar?

- Hemos esperado que los humanos abandonaran el bosque - contesto inmediatamente Bryan. Lo cual era media verdad y media mentira, pero no había forma de que nadie lo supiera.

- He escuchado cosas muy interesantes esta noche. Yui, y Reiji me han puesto al tanto de la situación.

Y dos siluetas salieron de entre las sombras. Una de ellas, un chico de piel oscura, y cabello intensamente negro, que contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos claros, los miraba con frialdad, y desafio. A su lado, una chica de cabello largo y plateado, con ojos azul acero que brillaban de ira y rabia. La chica mostraba heridas en todo su cuerpo, arañazos que Rei supo, el mismo había provocado.

- Yui me ha contado sobre cierta pelea de esta noche.

Rei mostró toda una expresión de total impasibilidad. Y Bryan se mordió la lengua para no reirse de la expresión de la chica, que estaba a punto de gritar colerica.

- No se que podría decirle - dijo Rei con toda elegancia - Pues creo que mi relato ya no sería escuchado con la misma atención.

- ¿Por que dices eso? - siseo peligrosamente la sombra

- Porque diga lo que diga, sea verdad o sea mentira, no cambiara nada de esta situación, asi que no veo el caso de que usted me escuche. Puedo ver que ha tomado una decisión, aun cuando las cosas tal vez no haya sido como usted las ha escuchado.

- ¿Es que acaso te declaras inocente? - pregunto la sombra con un dejo divertido en ella

- Oh. ¿Yo he dicho eso? - preguntó Rei con una sonrisa inocente - No, creo que la respuesta que deberiamos escuchar es ¿Usted me cree inocente?.

Los ojos de la chica resplandecieron mortalmente ante tal desafio, y el otro chico lo miro con tranquilidad, como si supiera en que terminarin las cosas. Bryan arrugó el entrecejo para borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, empezaba a creer que Rei se salvaría de nuevo. Y es que el chico podía engañar hasta su propia sombra... Todas las veces que Rei había logrado salvarse, había ocupado una tactica semejante.

- Dime, Drigger - le dijo la sombra - ¿Es cierto que peleaste con Yui? - asentimiento - ¿Y también es cierto que enfrentaste a mis demás sirvientes? - asentimiento - ¿Y que los amenazaste por si se atrevian a tocar al chico esta noche? - asentimiento - ¿Por que?

- No tengo una respuesta para eso.

- Querra decir, que no logro invertarse una mentira - gruño la chica de mal talante. Daisuke no le hizo caso.

- Tu. Espiritu de este bosque - hablo la sombra con frialdad - Eres desobediente, y maleducado, y nuestro primer encuentro no fue del todo agradable. Pero siempre has hecho lo que te he pedido, y hasta ahora tu lealtad jamás me ha fallado. Te has atrevido a desafiarme, aun cuando pienses que no estoy enterado. Y antes de que puedas marcharte - Bryan suspiro levemente - Contestaras una ultima pregunta y decidiremos tu castigo ¿Es cierto que te atreviste a marcarlo?

Rei palideció pero no hizo movimiento alguno, ni tampoco abrió la boca para contestar. Y Bryan supo que en esa ocasión, no habría forma de salvarlo.

- Contesta - replico la sombra iracunda.

- No se quien le habra dicho eso - inició Bryan en un intento de salvarlo. - Pero estoy seguro de que debe ser una equivocación.

- No he pedido tu opinión, Falborg. Cierra la boca si no quieres compartir su castigo.

- Pero, señor, el ha permanecido conmigo todo el tiempo.

- Te he dicho que te calles.

- Él no pudo...

- ¡Silencio!

Bryan iba a protestar, pero miro la advertencia en los ojos de Rei y se quedo callado.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir? - pregunto de nuevo Daisuke

- No puede. - dijo Yui rebozante de satisfacción - No se atrevera a mentirle.

- Entonces ha aceptado su castigo - sentencio su amo.

Y mientras los tres salían, Rei permanecía de pie, traquilo, y al parecer indiferente a lo que se avecinaba. Pero Bryan vio que sus ojos no compartian la misma postura.

- Tu amiguito se cree muy listo, ¿eh?. Creyo que no volveria a ser atrapado... Veremos si sigue tan arrogante después de que nuestro amo le de su merecido - se burlo Yui frente a Bryan cuando salían de la cueva.

- Si no cierras el pico, terminare lo que el empezo - le gruñó Bryan

La chica le miro ofendida, y sus ojos brillaron antes de transformarse en el aguila blanca y emprender el vuelo para buscar un lugar donde dormir. Los chicos la imitaron rápidamente, y pronto, el unico que quedo de pie, esperando, fue Bryan.

Cerca del mediodía, un viento rugio al salir de la cueva, y el cuerpo inconsciente del chico de cabello largo cayo a tierra con un golpe sordo. Bryan saltó del arbol donde descansaba y se acercó a el con premura. Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, y ambos se alejaron de ahi. En el claro más cercano, volvió a recostarlo y se inclino sobre él para ver que tan mal estaban sus heridas. La mano de Rei lo detuvo.

- No es nada... Estare bien - dijo al momento en que una mueca de dolor cruzaba su rotro. - Ambos sabemos que no podemos morir por algo tan simple como esto.

- Y también sabemos que no lo hace con el proposito de matarnos... Dolor. Eso es lo unico que busca.

Rei rió, pero fue una risa triste y amargada. Bryan se dejo caer contra un arbol.

- Bueno, espero que con esto hayas aprendido la lección - recrimino Bryan en tono frio - ¿Marcar a un humano?. Jamas escuche semejante tonteria. ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? - Rei sonrió - Los humanos no saben utilizar magia, le temen y la desprecian ¿Como esperas que un chiquillo pueda entender lo que le ha pasado? ¿En que esperas que la ocupe?. Y ¿Por que demonios tenías que escoger a un Hiwatari?. ¡Maldicion!... Creí que estaba claro que tenías que matarlo, no cuidarlo - resoplo y cerro los ojos, en tono más tranquilo añadió - Al menos pudiste habermelo dicho. Habría pensado en algo para borrar la estupida sonrisa del rostro de Yui. Detesto cuando se regocija asi... Me dan ganas de retorcerle su pequeño y corto cuello.

- Ambos sabiamos que no iba a servir de nada. Y lo unico que habrías logrado, sería que también te hubieran torturado.

- Oh, si, bueno... ¿Sabes? Puedo cuidarme solo - abrió los ojos y miro a Rei con seriedad - Rei, ¿Quieres, por favor, dejar de retarlo?. Ciertamente no me importa verlo enfadado de vez en cuando, y tampoco me agrada servirlo, como se que es tu caso. Pero debes recordar quien es, quienes somos, y el vinculo que nos une... La proxima vez ninguno de los dos saldra vivo.

- Como digas.

- Bien, ahora a cosas mas importantes. Reiji ha encontrado la manera de franquear la barrera - dijo Bryan secamente - Sera cuestión de algunos meses entrar por la piedra.

- Solo existe un pequeño problema - dijo Rei con una sonrisa

- ¿Cual? - pregunto Bryan con ingenua extrañeza

- Que la piedra ya no esta en el castillo.

- ¿Como? - cuestiono el chico totalmente asombrado

- Esta mañana, el ultimo Hiwatari ha marchado con ella, hacia las tierras de los Ivanov. Y no regresaran hasta que sea momento de hacerlo.

Bryan se puso de pie de un saltó. Las ideas y los sucesos se agolparon en su mente. Observo como una lenta sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del otro, y entonces todo tuvo sentido.

- Provocaste todo eso - susurro viendolo fijamente, mientras el chico se ponía de pie dificultosamente - Rei!... Por eso los atacaste, querias que toda su atención estuviera en tu castigo. Dejaste que te castigaran, te encargaste de distraer a Daisuke. Dejaste que los inutiles humanos escaparan.

- Eres perceptivo, pero si no te callas, no seras el unico que lo sepa.

- Y ciertamente, no es el unico que lo sabe - susurro una voz fría y resentida.

La figura de Daisuke se formo en el aire, y aunque solamente era como niebla, vapor y aire, conseguia imponer respeto e infundaba temor. Un aguila blanco vino a posarse en una de las ramas altas, y en un parpadeo, una chica ocupaba su lugar, sentada tranquilamente en el arbol, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

- Señor - murmuro Bryan anonadado, mientras Rei palidecía - No es...

- No es lo que pienso... No es lo que he visto y he oído... Falborg, calla antes de que me arrepienta de haberte dado la capacidad de hablar - se volvió hacia Rei - Drigger, ¿Creiste que no me daría cuenta? - le preguntó con voz tensa y cargada de ira - ¿Creiste que sería tan fácil engañarme?... Yui se ha hecho la misma pregunta ¿Porque te atreviste a marcar a un humano, y retaste a los nuestros, aun cuando sabías lo que eso podría acarrearte?... Una pregunta interesante, que ni te molestaste en contestar. Aunque ahora ya se la respuesta. Nadie me traiciona - añadió con voz aterradora - Y me encargare de enseñartelo.

Un rayo de luz broto del cuerpo de Rei, y este cayo convulsionandose. A su lado Bryan, solo pudo apretar sus manos, apartando la mirada para conservar, aunque fuera un poco, el honor del gato. La sombra se inclino brevemente, y con voz siseante dijo:

- Si no has de obedecerme por las buenas, lo haras por las malas. El dolor te enseñara, espiritu estupido.

Y un alarido escapo de los labios de Rei al mismo que sentía sus huesos resquebrajarse... Su mente giro, pero el beneficio de la inconsciencia, en ese momento le estaba prohibido. Tendría que sufrir y pagar por su desobediencia, tendría que sentir su cuerpo retorcerse bajo el poder que el guardian tenía sobre él, tendria que hacer sangrar sus labios para evitarle la dicha de oirlo gritar... Tendría que jurarle eterna lealtad.

- Y tendras que probarmelo día a día... Una sola desobediencia, y tu y tu amigo desearan morir.

Rei alcanzo a ver a su amigo caer igual que él, compartiria su dolor solo por su causa. Fue consciente de que él mismo se había condenado... Y por alguna razón supo que en un futuro eso no le importaría...

Continuara...

_n/a:_

_¿raro?_

_Si, supongo, pero bueno... Me gusto como quedo, aunque creo que divague mucho, pero es para una idea más clara, ¿O es que los confundí más?... Si, sé que en lugar de escribir cosas nuevas, deberia terminar con mis otros fics, pero esta idea no me dejaba en paz, y pense que mientras no lo escribiera no podría terminar los otros dos, y bueno... Creo que ahora estare más tranquila. No hay problema continuare con mis otros dos fics, pronto... _

_En fin... Es mi primer AU de Beyblade, supongo que por eso esta raro. Asi que espero opiniones, sugerencias, preguntas, o reclamos, o si quieren que cambie algo... ¿Saben ya cuales son las parejas, no?. ==... Me despido, cuidense.!_


	2. Castigo y Bienvenida

**DULCES ESPIRITUS**

**Por Roquel**

**Capitulo 2**

**CASTIGO Y BIENVENIDA**

Cuando el dolor de sus huesos se detuvo, jadeo en el piso con la cara vuelta hacia la tierra. El sonido de arbustos y hojas al moverse, fue ahogado por el grito de su propia conciencia, y un leve adormecimiento comenzo a extenderse por su cuerpo. Sabía que TODOS eran espectadores del castigo, eso garantizaba que ningun otro se atreviera a cometer la osadía de intentar algo semejante.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, vio a Rei temblar imperceptiblemente al momento en que se ponía de pie. Ni siquiera el dolor de la tortura era suficiente como para hacer desaparecer la terquedad del gato. El chico se aferraría a su orgulo hasta las ultimas consecuencias, simplemente para desafiar y enfurecer al guardian. Estuvo tentando a sonreir, pero la mueca se disolvio justo en el momento en que escucho un batir de alas e inmediatamente una expresión agria ensombreció sus rasgos.

Seguramente, Yui se regocijaba de verlos en aquel estado; casi podía escuchar la risa en su cerebro... Aunque ciertamente, dudaba que tuviera uno.

Bien, pues él no planeaba darle la satisfacción de verlo en el piso.

En cuando sus brazos le respondieron, apoyo las palmas de sus manos en el pasto humedo y lentamente fue levantandose; consciente de que la atención de Daisuke no estaba sobre su persona, o de lo contrario habria caído al piso sacudiendose de nuevo.

Terminó sentado en el piso, limpiando la saliva de su rostro e ignorando valientemente el dolor que se extendía por sus extremidades. Casi se sorprendió al ver a Rei tercarmente de pie, rigido, como si nada hubiera sucedido, con el mismo brillo peligroso en sus ojos, y hubiera podido decir que sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa, de no ser porque estos estaban sangrando.

- Cada dia que pasa te fortaleces, Drigger - siseo Daisuke

Era obvio que Rei tenía que fortalecerse si a cada rato se veía en situaciones parecidas. En su caso, él podía decir que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de castigos, al menos no como Rei. Las veces que Daisuke le había obligado a soportar dolor semejante, solamente era porque había estado con Rei cuando este había desobedecido.

Aunque no se lo reprochaba. No tenía por que.

Porque aparte de esos pequeños problemas, Daisuke no podía tener queja de su persona, cumplia y obedecía, rápida y eficazmente; aunque el tipo no le simpatizara en lo más minimo. De haber podido le habría arrancado la cabeza, pero su estupido honor se lo impedía, además de que era muy probable que fuera él quien perdiera la suya... Y lo único que lograba controlar su temperamento, era jugar, bromear y molestar a Rei, evitando que cometiera la estupidez de desafiar al guardian.

El único en atreverse a semejante locura, era Rei, y era al único a quien el guardian se lo permitía; pues era seguro que cualquier otro que lo intentara terminaria de regreso en el inframundo. La vez que él lo hizo, había permanecido inconsciente cerca de un mes, además de tener que soportar las burlas de Rei durante muchas semanas más. El gato adoptaba un peculiar aire insolente cada vez que se dirigía a Daisuke, y su mirada brillaba desafiantemente cada vez lo veía a los ojos

Justo como sucedía en ese preciso momento.

De hecho, todos sabían que Rei era la excepción; pues aparte de ser el unico que lo desafíaba, era el único que se atrevía a mirarlo frente a frente. Todos sus lacayos, él incluido, estaban obligados a no verlo a los ojos, a menos que desearan ser torturados lenta y dolorosamente. Era como una forma más de imponer su dominio sobre ellos, pero que no siempre lograba hacerlo a la primera. Muchos de sus compañeros fueron demasiado tercos, y tuvieron que sufrir en más de una ocasión, antes de darse por vencidos y aceptarlo.

Podía enorgullecerse de decir que él había sido uno de esos tercos.

Escuchó a Rei caer, y apartó la mirada. Parecía que Daisuke no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente...

- No lo tolerare más, Drigger - aseguro Daisuke - He tenido suficiente de tu desobediencia.

Esas mismas palabras había escuchado en ocasiones anteriores; pero Rei jamás le prestaba atención a ningun tipo de advertencia. Seguia desafiandolo cada vez que podía; ya fuera desobedeciendo al guardian, atentando contra sus deseos, u ocultandole algunas cosas, pero el gato continuaba terco en su empresa. Y cuando lograban atraparlo casi siempre lo disciplinaban con el tipico castigo de obediencia; como sucedía en ese preciso momento.

Intuía que lo que más le enfadaba a Daisuke no eran las faltas en sí, sino el que Rei siquiera cometiendolas. No entendía que era lo que Rei buscaba al seguir desobedeciendolo.

Algunas veces hasta llego a preguntarse si el cerebro de Rei seguiría en su cabeza, o se habría deshecho después de haberlo sometido a tanto maltrato; porque el chico no parecía ni levemente interesado en la posibilidad de ser castigado por desafiar a Daisuke, ni mucho menos el ser asesinado al despertar su ira. Al contrario parecía que eso era lo que buscaba...

Paso algun tiempo para que finalmente entendiera que eso era solamente otra manera de revelarse. Era la forma que el gato usaba para demostrarle a Daisuke que los castigos no le hacían desistir de sus intentos, ni mucho menos servían para que él obedeciera sumisamente.

Y, tal vez, todo su comportamiento se debía a que Drigger era el primer espiritu al que Daisuke había otorgado forma humana, y el primero en ser obligado a permanecer bajo su servicio; aun en contra de sus deseos. Y sin embargo en todos esos años, el guardian no había logrado domar al tigre y mantenerlo a raya, ni siquiera era capaz de que Rei obedeciera y respetara cada una de sus ordenes, parecía que lo único que hacia era aumentar la antipatia del gato hacia él.

Ciertamente, no sabía como es que Rei había terminado sirviendo a alguien como Daisuke, y porque aun permanecía con él. Aunque pensadolo bien, él no sabía mucho sobre el pasado de Rei.

SABÍA que ya había cumplido los dos siglos al servicio del guardian, él más antiguo de todos ellos, y SABÍA que por él, los sirvientes de Daisuke se habían incrementado.

Y eso era fácil de explicar.

Cuando Daisuke comenzó a otorgar cuerpos fisicos a los espiritus que encontraba, estos se mostraron reacios a obedecerle. Ninguno deseaba servirle, aunque fuera su obligación por el beneficio que les hacía, porque su honor les impedía obedecer a alguien más débil que ellos. Era ahi cuando Daisuke los retaba a un duelo, ofreciendoles la libertad con su cuerpo fisico si su campeon perdía, pero obligandolos a jurar lealtad eterna si ellos caían.

En doscientos años, Drigger jamás había perdido una batalla.

Daisuke se aprovechaba al saber que ninguno fantasma faltaria a su palabra después de aceptar el duelo, y sello el pacto escogiendo para cada uno de ellos un nombre, obligandolos a dejar atrás sus nombres mortales. Es decir, el nombre con el que solían llamarlos antes de que murieran.

Porque los espiritus no eran más que almas, antes mortales, que habían logrado escapar del mundo de los muertos; algunos de ellos en busca de venganza, otros por asuntos inconclusos, otros más porque simplemente no querían marcharse. Asi que al dejar atrás el inframundo, y establecerse en el mundo mortal, eran capaces de adquirir ciertos poderes, relacionados con distintos elementos: El fuego, el viento, el agua, la tierra, o el hielo; dependiendo del lugar donde llegaran a establecerse.

El perder en nombre de Daisuke, los obligaba a servirle sin poder librarse de su compromiso. Su juramento de lealtad, los unia por un lazo de honor, que los forzaba a obedecer hasta la muerte de su amo, además de que Daisuke había desarrollado la capacidad de torturarlos si no cumplían con sus deseos.

Todos eran diferentes, de caracteres y personalidades distintas, pero tenían en común el mismo resentimiento, y compartían la misma antipatia hacia uno de ellos; y eso era el que Drigger no fuera su persona favorita. No les agradaba que fuera más fuerte, ni que Daisuke tolerara todas sus insolencias.

Él mismo había sido abatido por el gato. Pronto cumpliria un siglo y medio al servicio del guardian.

Sin embargo él era el unico que no lo evitaba. Todos los demás se limitaban a transmitirle alguna orden, y se marchaban dejandolo solo, trayendo como consecuencia que Rei se aislara de todos, se volviera desconfiado, y que permaneciera insociable antes de que él llegara.

Cuando él había peleado con Drigger, en el duelo que Daisuke le había ofrecido, el gato había logrado llamar su atención por sus asombrosas habilidades y lo letal de sus ataques. Desde ese día se divertía molestandolo. Al principio, Rei le ignoraba, y cuando lo provocaba era común escuchar una que otra indirecta, algun insulto, o sus abuntantes sarcamos... Hasta que poco a poco a Rei dejo de molestarle su presencia.

Aunque nada de eso había sido fácil.

Rei era astuto, cinico algunas veces, frío la mayor parte del tiempo, leal hacia alguien cuando esa persona le demostrara la misma lealtad, divertido en ocasiones excepcionales y bastante comprensivo en momentos dificiles, pero era tan terco y desconfiado, que habían tenido que pasar dos años para que Drigger lo aceptara como camarada.

Como nadie deseaba exponerse a ser castigado por alguna de las desobediencias del gato, preferían no trabajar con él, dejandolo a él como único acompañante, pero la terquedad de Rei continuó de tal forma que él se veía en serios aprietos para lograr alguna palabra del felino.

No obstante, él también poseía una terquedad capaz de hacerle competencia a la del gato, y no desistió hasta que logro que Rei contestara a cada una de sus bromas, y comentarios... Lentamente se volvieron amigos. Aunque todavía le tomo bastante tiempo convencer a Drigger para que aceptara decirle su nombre mortal: Rei, a cambio de que él le diera el suyo: Bryan.

Desde entonces había adoptado la costumbre de llamarse asi cuando estuvieran solos, indicando la confianza que se tenían. Sabía que él era la primer persona en quien Drigger confiaba, asi como él había llegado a confiar en el felino...

Si, el gato era especial, pero era todo un misterio... Y dudaba que alguien pudiera llegar a desentrañar dicho misterio. Jamás podías llegar a enterarte de lo que había hecho a menos que él se dignara a contartelo, era capaz de esconder perfectamente sus huellas que nadie podría saber cuantas veces había desobedecido.

Por eso fue una total sorpresa enterarse que Daisuke siempre había estado pendiente del felino, al punto de conocer detalladamente todas y cada una de sus faltas. Pero fue aun más desconcertante darse cuenta de que Rei sabía que Daisuke lo vigilaba, pues no pareció sorprenderse, ni asustarse cuando el guardian le reclamo por ellas, ni dijo nada cuando lo hicieron pagar dolorosamente.

- En la batalla en que perdi mis poderes - continuaba Daisuke con la pequeña lista de crimenes, dejando a Rei tomar aliento antes de volver a empezar el castigo - tu advertiste a los guardianes del ataque, te dejaste ver por ellos y los alertaste...

Si... Recordaba que el felino no apareció hasta que su amo les llamo porque dos mortales habían llegado hasta la cueva.

- ...Enviaste por los Ivanov cuando los Hiwatari comenzaron a morir - decia Daisuke colerico - Y de alguna manera convenciste a Kensuke Hiwatari de que ellos eran su ultima salvación. Por tu culpa esos estupidos guardianes regresaron para complicar las cosas. ¡Salvaste a sus descendientes!

Bueno. Eso si era algo nuevo.

- Y la peor de tus faltas ha sido desafiarme al liberar el alma del primer Hiwatari condenado. El no tenía porque morir, debía sufrir lenta y agonizantemente la muerte de su sangre, tenía que ver como me apoderaba del ultimo de los suyos. Lo liberaste de mi castigo... Y pagaras por ello.

Eso lo sabía, o al menos lo sospechaba.

Un día el gato había regresado con la noticia de que el alma de Kensuke Hiwatari había sido liberada. Todos eran conscientes de que, gracias a la forma fisica que Daisuke les había dado, ellos eran los únicos que tenían esa capacidad; asi que eso limitaba a los posibles culpables. Sin embargo todos sabían que el único lo bastantemente loco como para retar a Daisuke, era Drigger... Asi que hallar al culpable había sido relativamente fácil, aunque nadie contaba con pruebas en su contra.

Un ahogado gemido de Rei detuvo el torrente de pensamientos, y lo vio estremecerse una vez más. Ese era el castigo más largo que hasta ahora Daisuke le había inflingido. El comenzaba a ser consciente del adormecimiento de sus extremidades, y su mente empezaba a tener pensamientos más claros...

Veía las miradas que los demás le daban a Rei. Algunas eran frías, e indiferentes, otras estaban atemorizadas, y unas cuantas se regocijaban, Yui estaba entre estas ultimas.

- Que no le quede duda a nadie, que aun sin mis poderes, soy capaz de hacerlos obedecer - había dicho su amo antes de darle un breve descanso a Rei - Drigger, no habra una proxima vez. - Rei había comenzado a levantarse con dificultad - Porque de lo contrario... - su sombra se inclino ligeramente, y con siseante voz le había dicho, solo para que Rei escuchara, aunque lo suficientemente audible para que él también entendiera - ...recordaras el porque estas aqui.

Frunció el entrecejo al no entender nada, sin embargo parecio que Rei si sabía de lo que hablaba porque se quedo quieto, sin levantar la mirada.

- Falborg - le llamó Daisuke momentos después - ¿Es necesario que te recuerde mi orden?.

Movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Entonces, asegurate de que esto no vuelva a repetirse. De lo contrario pagaras por su culpa.

Asintió levemente. Aunque ¿Que otra cosa podía hacer?.

- Habra que hacer un ligero cambio de planes, ahora que la piedra se ha marchado. ¡Yui!. - llamó y el aguila volo hasta posarse cerca de él. - Ven.

Y la sombra de Daisuke se marcho seguido por aguila blanca, y poco a poco los demás lo imitaron. Se levanto torpemente, y su mirada giro en busca de algún curioso que permaneciera cerca. Al no encontrarlo dejo escapar una risa seca.

- Rompiste tu record - bufo dejandose caer con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, frotando su muñeca para hacer desaparecer el adormecimiento, mientras sentía sus extremidades congelarse. - Dos castigos en un solo día; ¡En menos de tres horas!. Debes de estar satisfecho

- No realmente. - replico el gato deslizandose suavemente por el pasto para quedar recostado, sus huesos temblaban, y sentía su carne quemandole; dejo un quejido escapara cuando su cuerpo entro en contacto con el suelo duro

- ¿Por que? ¿Que esperabas? - preguntó Bryan alterado, pero sin obtener respuesta - Por la forma como reaccionó es un milagro que no te hubiera matado.

- Nada de eso - gruñó Rei de pronto irritado - Eso solo es otro castigo - añadió.

- ¿Eso crees? - no sabiendo muy bien a que se refería.

- Eso es. - afirmó Rei furioso. Suspiró y añadió - Además, pense que no creías en milagros.

- Y no lo hago. Pero en casos como este, uno siempre duda.

- Todo tiene una explicación - replico el gato con sencillez con un ligero tono adormecido

- Y supongo que tu sabes cual es, ¿no?

- Tal vez... - la expresión irritada del gato se esfumo, dando paso a una mueca divertida, que inmediatamente fue sustituida por una de dolor.

- ¿Quieres que vaya por algo para el dolor? - se ofrecio Bryan mirando fijamente la sangre de su boca.

- No lo necesito - afirmó tranquilamente - Se pasara pronto.

- Eso no lo dudo; pero no creo que quieras sufrir hasta que eso suceda.

- Cierto... - contuvo el aliento y lo libero de un solo golpe, obligandose a cerrar los ojos - Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, no esperaba menos de ti.

- Ni lo menciones. Veras; - Bryan sonrió - mientras más tardes en curarte, más tiempo tardaremos en vengarnos de Yui... Ni creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras ese pajarraco se mete donde no le llaman

El gato estuvo a punto de reír pero solo se escuchó una tosecilla. Asi que solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Debí imaginarlo... Sin embargo, no creo que puedas volar en ese estado, al menos no ahora.

- ¿Disculpa? - bufo Bryan ofendido - Soy perfectamente capaz de ir al pueblo y regresar

Rei abrió un ojo para verlo, y Bryan notó inmediatamente el brillo de incredulidad. Frunció el entrecejo molesto, e intento levantarse de un salto, pero ninguna de sus extremedidades le respondió, dejandolo en la misma posición. Se dio cuenta de que el adormecimiento volvía, y su mente comenzaba a enredarse.

Tuvo que enfrentarse a la risa del gato antes de que esta fuera ahogada por un débil gemido.

- Te lo dije - musito el felino mirandolo - No llegaras ni a mitad del camino. Por el momento solo quiero dormir, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo. El entumecimiento desaparecera si lo haces, y tus miembros volveran a responderte después de un rato.

- ¿Como puedes soportar esto? - exclamo irritado. - Me siento torpe, ni siquiera puedo moverme a voluntad.

- Te acostumbras - afirmó Rei con seguridad - No tienes que preocuparte, no habra secuelas, solo quedara una que otra cicatriz.

- Si sigues asi, conseguiras no solo cicatrices. - dijo con seriedad - Daisuke esta llegando a su limite

- Nah!... No creo tener tanta suerte - murmuro el gato en tono bromista - Además, ya no tengo nada que perder.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar a que se refería, vio con gran sorpresa que era ahora el gato blanco el que estaba recostado en el piso, y que tambaleantemente se levantaba para dirigirse hacia él. Sin aparentes heridas, a excepción de la de su hocico, el animalito dejo caer su cabeza en una de sus piernas, y se quedó tenido, mirandolo.

- No pongas esa cara de inocencia - exclamo Bryan divertido - Porque tu eres todo menos inocente. Y más te vale que dejes de desafiar a Daisuke, porque no volvere a cuidar de ti, ¿entendido? - el gato agito su cola y una carita triste hizo a Bryan bufar - No tienes remedio - Bostezo, y el gato cerro sus ojos para dormir un poco - Tal vez tengas razón... Dormiremos un poco, después buscaremos algo de comer, y antes de que anochezca me vengare de Yui.

Bostezo de nuevo, y cerro los ojos.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- ¿Has entendido? - pregunto Daisuke en voz baja pero de forma amenazante

- Si, señor - contestó la chica inclinada frente a él - Pero antes de marcharme desearia hacerle una pregunta - el silencio que acompañó a esas palabras le animo a continuar - Quisiera saber... ¿Por que no se deshizo de Drigger?.

- ¡Ese asunto no te concierte! - vocifero el guardian

- Lo siento, señor, pero creo que aun después de este castigo, él no desistira de sus intentos.

- Por supuesto que no desistira, no lo ha hecho en doscientos años, y no cedera ahora - aseguro la voz fría con cierto tono de regocijo - Pero sabe que pierde su tiempo, su deseo jamás se cumplira.

- ¿Y no es peligrosa su presencia? ¿No puede ser posible que él se rebele?

- Es cierto que Drigger es capaz de desobedecerme, y que hara cualquier cosa para incordiarme - concedió Daisuke con lentitud - Pero no sera capaz de rebelarse, no se atrevera a algo asi. Porque él, mejor que nadie, sabe cuantas cosas estarian en riesgo, y no esta dispuesto a perderlas de nuevo. Él quiere que yo desista.

- ¿Y que hay del humano a quien marco? ¿Que haremos con él? - insistió la chica con impaciencia en la voz.

- Dudo que eso sea un problema por el cual debamos preocuparnos.

- Pero debe existir alguna razón para haber hecho algo asi.

- El marcar a ese humano y salvarlo, solo tenía como único fin provocar mi colera. Se trataba de un Hiwatari, y en lugar de asesinarlo lo defendió y le permitió escapar. El humano no será un inconveniente para nosotros, ni puede reportarle algun beneficio para él... - se quedo silencioso un momento como intentando ver más alla de las posibilidades - No creo siquiera que sobreviva.

- Pero...

- ¡He tenido suficiente, Yui!. No tienes porque preocuparte de Drigger... Reiji - llamó y el chico, que había permanecido silencioso y ensimismado en la conversación, se levanto y se acercó - Reune a tu manada. En cuanto Yui vuelva, partiras, ¿entendido?. Quiero que estes al frente del ataque.

El chico asintió.

- ¿No debo traer a nadie con vida? - preguntó suavemente con una voz casi indiferente

- Si, Reiji - dijo Daisuke con gozo - Tu sabras a quien traer.

El chico se inclino y ambos lacayos se marcharon.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Como prueba del intenso castigo que Rei recibió aquel día, el gato tuvo que permanecer en su forma felina durante toda una semana, además de verse obligado a dormir por al menos tres días, intentando recuperar sus energías, antes de que pudiera transformarse.

Los días que Rei permaneció dormido, Bryan desespero por no poder encontrar a Yui. Lamentablemente la chica se había marchado para cumplir ordenes de Daisuke y no tenía dia para volver. Con el gato en ese estado, se paso todo el tiempo entrenando, ya que Daisuke le prohibio alejarse y no le encomendo misión alguna.

En cuanto Rei volvió a su forma humana, notó que el ambiente estaba demasiado tranquilo, y calmado, como si de un momento a otro fuera a destarse alguna tempestad. Ambos coincidieron en que eso era una mala señal, y Rei aseguro que tanto movimiento repentino no podía presagiar nada bueno.

El bosque que siempre había contado con la presencia de todos los sirvientes de Daisuke, ahora se mostraba silencioso, casi fantasmal... Todos habían partido, y solo ellos dos permanecían sin saber nada. Daisuke no se molestó en hacerlos participe de sus planes, y los retuvo en espera de noticias.

Y dos días después Yui regreso rebozante de jubilo.

- El primer ataque ha tenido exito - informó a un satisfecho amo, y a dos estupefactos sirvientes - El antiguo clan de guardianes que habitaba en el sureste, a cinco dias de aqui, ha caído. Ningun sobreviviente. Reiji asegura que no encontró a nadie que pudiera servir.

- Excelente - aseguro el guardian - ¿Hacia donde iran ahora?

- Según ordenes de Reiji, partiran al sur, al pueblo del clan Mizuhara; como cree en la posibilidad de que los demás clanes ya esten enterados del ataque y esten preparandose para pelear, esta planeando un rodeo de aproximadamente dos dias, que los llevara directamente al bosque, donde podran ocultarse. Mientras tanto tienen la ventaja de que la zona esta totalmente habitada por humanos, y les será fácil mezclarse con ellos.

- Lo que también inclina la balanza a nuestro favor. ¿cierto?

- Asi es - afirmó con una sonrisa - Los guardianes no se atreveran a pelear en sus tierras si existe la posibilidad de que algun humano salga herido. Asi que tomara la única opción que les queda: Pelear en el bosque. Donde sabemos que estan desventaja.

- Perfecto... Envia a Reiji mis felicitaciones. Quiero que me mantengas informado, ¿entendido?

- Si, señor. - hizo una leve inclinación antes de dar media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

Pero antes de transformarse, la chica les dirigió una breve mirada cargada de burla y desprecio, que ninguno de ellos atendió porque acababan de caer en la cuenta de cual era el objetivo de Daisuke. Lo comprendieron en tan solo un instante.

Buscaba una distracción.

- Parece que ha planeado esto por mucho tiempo - comentó Bryan horas después, lejos de los oidos del guardian.

- No me sorprendería. Pero llego a creer que su primer objetivo era atacar el castillo Hiwatari - replico el gato sentado tranquilamente en una roca, mientras su compañero rondaba en la cima del árbol - Ahora que la piedra no esta ahi, ha dirigido el ataque buscando distraer la atención de los Ivanov, creyendo que eso les hara olvidar la piedra. Sin el hechizo que la protegía al permanecer en el castillo, Daisuke aprovechara cualquier oportunidad que tenga para recuperarla.

- Ciertamente, no me importa lo que pueda pasarle a esos guardianes - gruñó Bryan secamente - Lo único que no me hace gracia es que él pueda recuperar sus poderes.

- Había olvidado que no son de tu agrado, ¿eh, Bryan?

El aludido bufó, haciendo al gato reír... Pero tuvo que detener su risa cuando sintió una electrizante punzada en sus costados y cayo arrodillado...

- Un guardian - afirmó Bryan poniendose de pie de inmediato - ¿Que busca aqui?

- Hablar - farfullo el gato apretando los ojos, luchando por borrar esa sensación que le quemaba. Buscaba deshacerse del invitado no deseado, pero una curiosidad peligrosa quería saber el motivo de aquella visita.

- ¡No pensaras recibirlo! - exclamo Bryan volteando a verlo, notando que el gato no ponía demasiada resistencia al contacto.

Fue en ese momento que una barrera de energía se levanto alrededor del gato apresandolo; el orgullo del felino fue herido cuando vio su jaula, y comenzó a prepararse para escapar. Tanto él como Bryan intentaron derribarla...

- ¿Rei? - preguntó Bryan cuando de pronto el chico se quedo quieto, viendo fijamente a la nada - ¿Que piensas...?. No te atrevas - exclamo acercandose - Daisuke notara si algun guardian aparece aqui.

- Supongo que tienes razón - concedió el gato, y antes de que Bryan pudiera respirar tranquilo añadió - Por eso creo que será mejor llevarlo a otra parte.

Cerro los ojos, y dejo de luchar, para estupefacción de su amigo.

- Gato. ¡Vuelve! - gritó pero el chico permaneció concentrado, silencioso.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Cada clan de guardianes era representado por un emblema que describia las cualidades de sus descendientes, y cada miembro de la familia estaba obligado a portar un medallon que los identificara. Desde que eran pequeños se les instruía para controlar sus poderes, haciendolos guerreros excelentes; a los cinco años empezaba su entrenamiento y duraba hasta que cumplieran la mayoria de edad. En ese momento se les asignaban un protegido, o permanecían en su pueblo enseñando a las siguientes generaciones.

El emblema que representaba a la familia Ivanov era el de un lobo. Agiles, fuertes, y feroces, eran uno de los clanes más antiguos y numerosos, apegados a las tradiciones y costumbres de sus antepasados. Y eso implicaba la creencia de que cualquier espiritu o fantasma era traicionero, y engañoso, que no poseía honor, y que ni siquiera merecía compasión; que cualquier trato con ellos, te llevaría a una muerte segura.

El entrenamiento de sus descendientes era estricto, e inflexible, e iba desde el aprendizaje de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta el uso de magia defensiva y de ataque.

Sus tierras permanecían en el corazón del pueblo donde vivían. Rodeados de humanos, admirados por ellos, y encargados de proteger el pueblo, la casa del líder de los Ivanov se alzaban imponente y majestuosa en el centro del lugar; y era ella centro de admiración y curiosidad.

En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo frente a la gigantezca casa, dos personas bajaron. Uno de ellos se volvió hacia el conductor para comenzar a bajar el equipaje. El otro contemplo con ojos vacíos la entrada. La gran puerta de madera permanecía bajo el resguardo de un pequeño techo de tejas azules; junto a la puerta, el simbolo de su clan reflejaba los rayos solares sobre su superficie plateada: La cabeza de un lobo, labrada en plata pura.

Kai parpadeo varias veces en un intento de enfocar su mirada. Sentía como si el mundo girara lentamente frente a sus ojos y eso le mareaba; era demasiado el ruido para sus oídos, y torrentes de emociones que no le pertenecían saltaban sus nervios... Quería vomitar.

Se tambaleo peligrosamente teniendo que sostenerse de la pared más cercana, y un sudor frío se apodero de su cuerpo. Apretó los ojos.

Shigeru lo miró con preocupación. El pequeño tenía ojeras por no haber dormido en la semana de viaje y permanecía palido en un estado claramente enfermizo; mientras que sus labios habían adquirido un tono blanco y reseco, como si no hubiera bebido agua en días.

Sabía a que se debía, y tenía que hacer algo.

Dejo que el hombre se encargara del equipaje, y se inclino frente al chico. En cuanto lo tomó de los hombros, el pequeño abrió los ojos.

- Kai...

Pero el pequeño no lo escucho, en ese momento su mente fue golpeada con una marejada de pensamientos y recuerdos; pero no de sus recuerdos. Sintió preocupación, ansiedad, y rabia, pero ninguno de ellos tenía que ver con la confusión que él sentía. Eran emociones ajenas y desconocidas, asi que termino desvaneciendose.

Shigeru lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó dentro de la casa. Haciendo caso omiso de las exclamaciones y preguntas que encontro a su paso.

- ¡Nakuru! - exclamo. En cuanto coloco a Kai en un futon, una mujer alta, delgada y hermosa entró en la habitación.

- Shigeru, ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó ella inclinandose junto al pequeño. Lo reviso lenta y cuidadosamente. Paso las manos por su cuerpo, su rostro, sus manos... Deteniendose en sus mejillas. - ¿Quien le hizo esto? - exigió saber con un brillo mortal en sus ojos azules.

- No lo sé, pero es lo que menos me importa ahora. ¿Puedes hacer algo?

- Solo intentar bajar la fiebre, mantenerlo comodo - miró al pequeño con una expresión abatida - ¿Me explicaras que fue mal? ¿Quien se atrevió... quien pudo...? - calló, ni siquiera podía pensar en las palabras.

El hombre asintió, y salió dejando a su esposa a cargo de Kai.

Shigeru se sentó junto a la pequeña mesa, descansado su cabeza entre sus brazos. El piso de madera brillaba cuando el sol lo tocaba con sus ultimos rayos, y la puerta a su izquiera estaba corrida, mostrando un pequeño estanque junto a un árbol antes de toparse con la barda. No muy lejos de ahi se escuchaba las risas y gritos de los pequeños.

- Nam esta con él ahora - dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta a sus espaldas. - ¿Y bien?

Se sentó frente a él, y lo observo detenidamente. Ella llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en un moño detrás de su cabeza, y su piel palida brillaba bajo el vestido blanco que llevaba. Shigeru tomó su mano y la beso dulcemente.

- Falle

Y comenzó su relato desde que habían partido desde esa misma casa, hasta el destierro del abuelo Hiwatari, incluyendo el ataque en el bosque, y la orden de su protegido antes de morir. El perder a un protegido constituia siempre un golpe muy fuerte para algun guardian, pues estaba acordado que incluso si con su muerte aseguraba la salvación del humano, deberían estar dispuestos a otorgarla.

- No sé quien lo hizo. No estaba conmigo cuando sucedió. - finalizo Shiguero con voz melancolica, mientras la mano de su esposa le daba fuerzas - Lo encontre horas después y ya había sido marcado. Voltaire Hiwatari se mantiene firme en su creencia de que todo son tonterias, y no aceptara que ninguno de nosotros regrese.

- Creo que es lo mejor para Kai - afirmó ella duramente - Por lo que he escuchado, Voltaire fue un problema desde que estuvo aqui; no me sorprende saber que decidió ignorar nuestras advertencias y fingir que nada sucedía. Sin embargo lo más importante ahora es lograr que Kai sobreviva; pero es la primera vez que escuchó que alguien haya marcado a un humano. ¿Como es eso?

- Los espiritus solo marcan a los guardianes, - explico Shigeru - porque son los únicos que logran sobrevivir al poder que recibena; ellos aceptan la inmortalidad que los espiritus les conceden. Es por eso que cuando un espiritu marca a un guardian se crea una especie de lazo entre ellos, un pacto que ambos aceptan; ambos renuncian a sus existencias por un destino determinado: Destruirse el uno al otro...

"El único capaz de llevar a cabo este ritual es un espiritu antiguo y poderoso; y normalmente eligen a un guardian de su misma naturaleza, capaz de hacerle frente. Hasta ahora, se sabe que la única razón por la cual los espiritus acepten condenarse al marcar a su contrincante es porque lo odian profundamente; y es que la muerte de uno implicara la del otro. Cuando uno muera el otro también lo hara, porque el pacto se habra cumplido..."

- De acuerdo - dijo ella lentamente, sopesando las palabras - Eso queda claro, pero no veo como se aplica a Kai. No es un guardian y por tanto no creo que sea inmortalidad lo que su cuerpo asimila. Además de que no puede existir alguien que lo odie con tanta vehemencia.

- Lo sé; pero también existen rumores que dicen que esa puede no ser la unica razón.

- ¿Cual otra razón puede existir?... Y más importante que todo ¿Que es lo que pasa con Kai?

- No estoy muy seguro. Ese ritual jamás se ha hecho con humanos, pero esta claro que no sucedera lo mismo que con los guardianes; sin embargo me he dado cuenta de que ha despertado el don de la empatía - la mujer frunció el entrecejo - Lo note cuando viajabamos...

- Él no puede hacer eso - replico la mujer de inmediato - es un humano. Ni siquiera sabemos si sobrevivira.

- Tal vez. - concedió el tranquilamente - Es por eso que me veo en la obligación de investigar acerca del espiritu que lo marco. Y preguntarle sus intenciones.

- ¿Que quieres decir con preguntarle?

- Hablare con él.

- ¡No puedes!. No sabes quien es, lo que quiere o lo que busca. Es peligroso.

- Lo sé; pero no existe otra salida... Además salvó a Kai.

- Si, pero por su culpa ahora se esta muriendo - recrimino Nakuru amargamente

- No discutire ahora, Nakuru - dijo Shigeru poniendose de pie - ¿Me ayudaras?

- No dejare a mi esposo solo, si eso es lo que insinuas - replico ella acompañadolo - Traere las cosas que necesitas.

- Muy bien

Cuando se separaron, Shigeru siguió recto hasta el fondo del pasillo; bajo las escaleras para llegar a un pequeño sotano. Jalo el interruptor y una débil y opaca luz brillo en el cuarto. Retiro varias cajas del centro del lugar, despejando un espacio bastante amplio.

Nakuru volvió veinte minutos después cargando varias cosas entre sus brazos. Shigeru tomó la tiza que le extendió y trazo un circulo lo bastante grande como para que un hombre se sentara en el centro. Dibujó el simbolo de su clan, y sobre él coloco el medallon que lo distinguia como un Ivanov: El mismo rostro de lobo pendiendo de una larga cadena plateada.

- Necesitare el tuyo - dijo Shigeru y ella le extendió su medallon.

Mientras Shigeru tomaba posición en el centro, sentandose con las piernas cruzadas, Nakuru se dedico a colocar seis velas a lo largo del circulo y un tazón con agua frente a él, en medio de los dos medallones; al momento de encender las velas, se apartó y retrocedió para apagar la luz.

El cuarto quedo oscuro, a excepción de las siluetas danzarinas que las velas provocaban. El guardían tomó de nuevo la tiza, y marco en el piso dos pares de triangulos, dos de ellos pequeños los otros dos grandes. Coloco una mano sobre ellos y lentamente una especie de luz broto de su mano, que al contacto con las figuras las hizo brillar. Fue entonces que Shigeru habló en una lengua extraña y ronca, provocando que los medallones replandecieran y una neblina gris empezara a brotar de los triangulos en el piso.

Con un movimiento de su otra mano, Shigeru convoco al viento que agito las llamas de las velas, y llevo a la neblina hasta la superficie del agua, donde lenta y traquilamente empezó a tomar forma. Un pequeño gato le devolvió la mirada sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, agitando su cola de vapor. Estaba hecho de niebla pero era lo suficientemente tangible como para hablar y contestar a las preguntas del guardian, aun cuando el verdadero gato estuviera a kilometros de ahi.

- Explicate - exclamo el guardian.

Y el gato se erizo inmediatamente; bufó mostrando sus colmillos, en una expresión clara de amenaza, se movió, levanto una pata e intento arañar el aire. Y en el preciso momento en que estaba listo para saltar y fusionarse con los triangulos, los medallones brillaron de nuevo y el agua se levanto a orillas de la vasija, aprisionandolo.

El gato se erizo de nuevo. El agua cayo por el borde del tazón.

- Me diras porque lo hiciste - exigió el guardian.

No hubo contestación; solo la barrera del agua se hundió como si hubiera sido golpeada, y el gato se batio furiosamente por marcharse... Era obvio que el espiritu intentaba escapar, y si no se daba prisa terminaria por lograrlo.

- ¿Por que marcaste a un humano? - preguntó seriamente y el gato se detuvo al oirlo.

Y para su sorpresa lentamente giro su cabeza hacia él, como reconociendolo por primera vez. Momentos después vio al gato esfumarse y regresar a ser niebla, la misma niebla que lo rodeo y lo cubrió; y fue como si apagaran las velas y taparan sus ojos... Se encontro en un lugar oscuro, donde solo veía su cuerpo brillar y no parecía haber nada más... Levanto la mirada y se encontro con que no estaba solo...

Un gato.

Un gato que lo miraba agitando la cola, y notó un brillo de examinación en sus ojos dorados.

- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto tomando una posición de ataque de inmediato. Si ese espiritu podía tomar forma fisica, significaba que...

El gato brillo ligeramente antes de crecer y comenzar a transformarse. Un chico alto y delgado le miro fijamente, examinandolo detenidamente, antes de hablar con un tono de voz tranquilo casi indiferente.

- No me gusta hablar con personas a las que no les veo el rostro; como tampoco me gusta que alguien intente encerrarme - aclaro sin contestar la pregunta - Tu pequeño truco de la barrera me hizo enfadar - sonrió - Pero he de admitir que fue divertido... Tranquilo, no estoy aqui para pelear contigo.

Shigeru bajo las manos, frunció el entrecejo y finalmente preguntó:

- ¿Donde estamos?

- No estamos ni en tu casa, o donde sea que estabas, ni el bosque, que es donde me encontraba. Creí que un escenario neutro sería justo... Nadie podra oirnos aqui, sea cual sea lo que quieras decirme.

- ¿Por que he de creerte?

Rei se encogio de hombros y le regalo una ligera sonrisa.

- Tendras que confiar en mí.

- No confió en espiritus.

- Estamos a mano - replico Rei - yo tampoco confió en guardianes...

Shigeru estrecho sus ojos intentando encontrar alguna anormalidad en el espacio en el que estaban; más no hallo ninguna. Notó, que en efecto, el gato era poderoso, lo suficiente como para llevar a sus conciencias a ese lugar... Era seguro que se tratara de un espiritu muy antiguo.

- Te exigo que retires la marca del heredero Hiwatari. - habló finalmente

- ¿Exigirme? - repitió estrechando peligrosamente sus pupilas - Creo, guardian, que no estas en posición de exigir nada; además de que sabes que eso es imposible.

- Asi que ahora les daran una muerte lenta y dolorosa - replico Shigeru con amargura, y Rei frunció el entrecejo al no entender lo que decía - Debí imaginarlo: Ese es tu trabajo. Obedeceras a Daisuke aun cuando este permanezca dormido e inmovil, y dejaras que el último de la sangre a la que maldijo muera, ¿cierto?

Rei endureció la mirada, y su quijada se tenso. ¿Como se atrevia...? ¿Quien demonios...?

- El pequeño no morira - aseguro intentando controlarse

- ¿Como estas seguro?... Es un humano, no puede..

- Porque no lo habría hecho de saber que no sobreviviria - cortó el gato friamente

- ¿Y por que tanto interes en el pequeño?... ¿Por que lo salvaste? ¿Para que lo marcaste?

- Haces demasiadas preguntas, guardian.

- Le prometí a su padre cuidarlo, y cumplire mi palabra; asi que no me ire de aqui sin respuestas. - estallo Shigeru señalandolo - Me diras ¿Por que estas haciendo todo esto?

- Por razones que no te importan, guardian.

- Me importan si involucra la vida de algun Hiwatari.

Rei ladeo su cabeza entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos; analizando la veracidad en las palabras, la sinceridad del cariño que le profezaba al pequeño, y la posible ayuda que tendría...

- Le doy una oportunidad para sobrevivir, a cambio de un pequeño favor - dijo finalmente dandole una breve sonrisa

- ¿Que... ?

- Su sangre fue condenada a morir hasta que su verdugo sea eliminado. - afirmó duramente - Los sirvientes de Daisuke se encargaran de acabar con cada miembro de esa familia; pero ahora que su abuelo lo ha desterrado, él se convirtió en el ultimo de los suyos. Y Daisuke juró que la ultima sangre de esa estirpe le pertenecería, asi que no descansara hasta tener al pequeño en sus manos, y hacerle pagar por lo que sus antepasados le hicieron... Solo le doy la oportunidad de defenderse, y pelear, para cuando Daisuke intente vengarse.

- Pero Daisuke permanece dormido. - susurro Shigeru

- Despertó hace varios años, y lo único que busca ahora es venganza - aseguro al escucharlo - El pequeño es el único que queda, asi que estoy seguro de que para salvarse y salvar a sus descendientes, estara dispuesto a todo...

- Aun si Daisuke hubiera despertado, cosa que dudo, Kai no tiene la capacidad para defenderse de un guardian. Es un humano.

- Creo que es tiempo de que dejes de subestimar al pequeño - sonrió - El heredero Hiwatari tendra los poderes de un guardian, de eso ya me encargue...

Shiguero abrió los ojos sorprendido a la vez que murmuraba "Las marcas" provocando que la sonrisa del felino aumentara.

- Me alegra ver que lo has comprendido; las marcas le otorgara esos dones, en este mismo momento su cuerpo debe estar asimilandolos. - y sus ojos brillaron enigmaticamente al añadir - Por la palabra que le diste a su padre de protegerlo, te encomiendo su entrenamiento...

- ¿Como se que no intentaras usar esto en tu beneficio? - los ojos de Rei se estrecharon antes de contestar.

- No te preocupes, no habra vinculo entre nosotros, ni un solo vestigio de mi presencia en él. Ya hice mi parte, le concedi sus poderes; la tuya es entrenarlo, y enseñarle a usarlos;... La de él, vendrá después.

- Pero los poderes de Daisuke se mantienen encerrados - insistió Shigeru tercamente - No es peligroso. Ni siquiera debe tener cuerpo.

- No tardara en conseguir uno - contesto irritado - No cometas el error de tus antepasados. Ellos consideraron la victoria al momento de haber desprovisto a Daisuke de sus poderes; algo que ellos no entienden es que mientras él tenga vida no renunciara a recuperar lo que cree suyo...

- ¿Que piensa hacer ahora?

- Lo primero será recuperar la piedra... Asi que será tu responsabilidad encargarte de que nadie la toque. Ha enviado a todos sus sirvientes para acabar con cada familia de guardianes intentando distraer su atención. - lo medito un momento y finalmente dijo - El siguiente ataque será al clan Mizuhara.

- No puedo creer en lo que dices.

Rei volvió a encogerse de hombros y le sonrió.

- No te he dicho que lo hagas. Es tu decisión, y tendras que aceptar las consecuencias de ella. Un clan ha desaparecido, y seguiran los demás si permites que tu orgullo te ciege... Lo aceptes o no, Daisuke ha despertado, sin importar que tus antepasados creyeran vencerlo.

Shigeru frunció el entrecejo, procesando la información rapidamente. Después de unos momentos dijo:

- Si no pudieron destruirlo antes, ¿Que garantiza que pueda hacerse ahora?

- Excelente pregunta - la sonrisa se ensancho - Y la respuesta esta en que la existencia de Daisuke se rige por su deseo de obtener sus dos ambiciones más grandes. Asi que su persona esta divivida en dos partes, en las dos cosas que él cree son las más importantes: el poder y la vida; ustedes tienen sus poderes, pero él aun conserva su vida, si logran destruirla, él desaparecera.

- Eso se escucha como si no le perteneciera enteramente a él, y no estuviera dentro de su cuerpo.

La sonrisa de Rei se transformó en una mueca misteriosa, y sus pupilas volvieron a estrecharse en una señal incomprensible.

- Me doy cuenta de que ustedes los guardianes no son tan tontos después de todo. - dijo riendo.

- Hay algo que todavía no comprendo - dijo Shigeru frunciendo el entrecejo

- Retiro lo dicho - añadió Rei borrando la sonrisa

- Tienes un aspecto corporeo - continuo el guardian sin escuchar al gato - significa que eres uno de sus lacayos.

- No por voluntad propia - mascullo Rei irritado

- Entonces - agitó la cabeza y lo fijamente - ¿Por que estas aqui diciendome todo esto? ¿Ustedes pueden traicionarlo? ¿O por que debería creerte, si eres uno de sus lacayos?... Aun no me has dicho que obtienes tu con todo esto, en que te beneficia haber salvado al pequeño...

- Escucha, guardian - cortó Rei furioso - El que sea mi amo no significa que yo lo haya querido asi. El que lo este traicionando, engañando, como sea que ustedes lo llamen, no es algo que debería importarte, no creo que entiendas mis razones, asi como tampoco entenderas mi situación; solamente estoy deshaciendo lo que hice, eso es todo. No es una trampa si es lo que estas pensando; y el que me creas o no, será decisión tuya, no te estoy pidiendo que me confies tu vida.

Y después calló, quedandose silencioso por un momento, pensando en cuanto más podría decirle. Shigeru lo observó mirar atrás, como si verificara el tiempo que le quedaba.

- Tu me llamaste - continuó - solo aproveche la situación para darte cierta ventaja; ahora sabes lo que él hara, y donde estara, decide comprobarlo o ignorarme... En cuanto a lo de un beneficio personal; te aseguro que no habra nada para mí, solo quiero terminar con esto... Con todo... En cuanto al chico...

El gato lo miró intensamente un momento, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse; sus pasos resonaron en la oscuridad del espacio, y su cabello se balanceo curiosamente conforme sus movimientos. Finalmente se detuvo y dijo sin volverse.

- Me debe un favor; su deuda quedara saldada cuando derrote a la vida de Daisuke...

Y la figura blanca siguió alejandose hasta que lentamente fue tragada por la oscuridad.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Shigeru... Shigeru

Los ojos grises se abrieron y cerraron en un instante. Se agitó todavía aturdido. Abrió de nuevo los ojos e identifico el techo del sotano.

- ¿Que sucedió? - preguntó incorporandose con dificultad

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí - replico la mujer ayudandolo a sentarse - Cuando la niebla te cubrió te desmayaste, no pude acercarme hasta que esta se disipo. ¿Quien era?

- El gato - señalo a la vasija, y notó que esta estaba rota; sacudió su cabeza.

- ¿Y que paso? ¿Que averiguaste?

- Que los gatos hablan en acertijos - mascullo levantadose; aun trataba de darle forma a las ultimas palabras del felino, había algo en ellas que aun no entendía bien... - Vamos, necesito hablar con el patriarca. Te explicare todo en el camino.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- ¿Volviste? - pregunto una voz junto a él.

Asintió notando una punzada en su cabeza, pero mantuvo cerrados sus ojos. Escucho pasos acercarse, y una presencia se inclino junto a él.

- Vaya gato - gruñó Bryan mirandolo - ¿En que problema te metiste ahora?

- En ninguno - replico el felino poniendose de pie temblorosamente.

- ¿En serio?. Porque pasaste demasiado tiempo fuera como para no haber hecho algo tonto. - de pronto frunció el entrecejo - ¿Que queria ese guardian contigo?

- Creí que la curiosidad era solo mía - bromeó Rei parpadeando repetidas veces para enfocar el lugar

- Dejate de juegos, Rei.

- Esta bien, esta bien; solo quería preguntar por el Hiwatari - hizo un gesto de impaciencia - Al igual que Daisuke, y tu, me regaño por haber hecho lo que hice.

- Y supongo que a él si le explicaste porque lo hiciste. - al notar la mirada dorada sobre él, Bryan sonrió - Algun día lo sabre.

El gato le regreso la sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? - preguntó.

- No es el momento; mientras estabas tomando el te con ese guardian - Rei hizo una mueca - la fastidiosa de Yui volvió, la vi descender en la cueva, asi que será mejor que volvamos.

- Regreso pronto.

Bryan se encogió de hombros.

- Es seguro que te extraña - bufó haciendo a Rei reír con ironía, y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia al cueva

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Necesitamos enviar un mensajero al clan Mizuhara - observo Nakuru después de que su esposo le relatara a ella y al patriarca la situación.

- No podemos confiar en las palabras de un espiritu - habló el patriarca con voz lenta y grave. Era el hombre más viejo de la familia, el antiguo líder del clan, sabio y poderoso; permanecía encerrado en el piso más alto de la casa, pero siempre se le hacia participe de los asuntos de indole delicada. - Y menos cuando este espiritu posee forma fisica.

- Lo sé, patriarca, pero debe creerme cuando le aseguro que Daisuke ha despertado.

- Debe ser una trampa - afirmó el anciano con vehemencia

- Si es así, al menos ahora no podran sorprendernos - agito la cabeza desesperado - Sé que nuestras leyes prohiben cualquier contacto con ese tipo de inmortales; pero ¿Acaso no se dice que fue uno de ellos el que convenció a nuestro antepasado para ayudar a la familia Hiwatari?... Patriarca, solo le pido que confíe en mí.

- Confió en ti Shigeru - aceptó el patriarca al ver la determinación en los ojos grises - Solo espero que este gato no te haya engañado.

El guardian asintió inclinando su cabeza hasta casi tocar el piso de madera frente al patriarca; su esposa se inclino en señal de reverencia, antes de salir. Al llegar al primer piso, Shigeru se volvió hacia Nakuru

- Envía por Akira - ordeno - que reuna a todos; en cuanto lo hagas intenta comunicarte con el líder del clan Mizuhara, y avisale lo que sucede... Cuida de Kai hasta que vuelva.

- Lo hare... Ten cuidado - dijo para dar media vuelta y desaparecer.

- Nam - dijo Shigeru al llegar a la entrada, y encontrar a un jovencito de unos dieciséis años, de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos verdes. - Ven, tengo un encargo para ti.

El chico se levantó de un salto, y le sonrió al guardian, mientras lo seguía. Shigeru entro en un cuarto y busco papel, tinta y una pluma para escribir; cuando las consiguió se sentó en la mesa y comenzó su carta. El chico miro con curiosidad intentando leer, pero justo cuando había alcanzado a ver la palabra "ataque" Shigeru se levanto, enrollo el papel y lo sello.

- Quiero que lleves esto - dijo mientras le entregaba la carta - al clan de los Kinomiya, y asegurate de que ellos se encarguen de avisar a las demás familias, insisteles para que lo hagan y no regreses hasta estar seguro de que van a cumplirlo. Si te preguntan algo, lo que sea, diles que estare con los Mizuhara.

Si las instrucciones fueron raras, Nam no dijo ni una sola palabra solo asintió y salió de ahi. Había aprendido que cuando Shigeru ocupaba aquel tono ansioso era porque algo urgente tenía que ser.

- Nakuru me ha dado tu mensaje - dijo una voz detrás de él, y él se volvió hacia el hombre parado en la entrada.

El cabello negro le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y permanecía sujeto en una cola detrás de su nuca, contrastando con su piel clara; los ojos color miel le miraron con un claro gesto cuestionante.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Vamos, te contare en el camino - ordeno Shigeru sintiendo su cabeza estallar

El hombre lo siguió sin entender muy bien la expresión de su líder.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

En cuanto Rei y Bryan llegaron fueron recibidos por el rostro iracundo de Yui. Rei alzó ambas cejas sin entender la mirada furiosa que le dedicaba la chica, y Bryan sonrió contento de que el pajarraco estuviera a punto de explotar.

- Llegan a tiempo - dijo Daisuke con tono alegre - Partiremos al sur; nos encontraremos con Reiji a mitad del camino, pues asegura que ha encontrado al guardian perfecto para realizar el hechizo. Atacaran esta misma noche, asi que nosotros tendremos que desplazarnos lo más rápido posible... Aunque, ciertamente, extrañare este lugar, ¿tu no, Drigger?

Bryan se permitió una fugaz mirada hacia Rei, e imperceptiblemente encarco una ceja al verlo tan tieso. El gato estaba pálido por contener su furia, con sus labios formando una firme linea, y sus ojos entrecerrados peligrosamente. E incluso notó lo blanco de sus nudillos; al parecer había algo más ahi que él no sabía.

- Pero antes de irnos, quiero saber porque sentí la presencia de un guardian hace algunas horas... ¿Drigger?

- Solo me acuso de querer matar al ultimo Hiwatari - musito Rei en voz baja

- ¿El pequeño ha muerto? - pregunto Daisuke

Drigger se encogió de hombros

- ¿Importa? - pregunto a cambio

El aguila blanca chillo esperando impaciente en la entrada

- Hablaremos de eso después Drigger. Hay muchas cosas que decir...

Y la sombra de Daisuke paso frente a ellos dejando trás él un viento helado. Dandose una ultima mirada, tanto el ave como el tigre salieron de la cueva y pronto emprendieron el viaje, siguiendo a la chica que volaba en lo alto.

En ese momento, Drigger deseo fugazmente que el destino no volviera a burlarse de él....

Continuara...

_n/a_

_Ciertas cosas se estan aclarado... ¿O todo esta más revuelto que antes?... Espero que no, y también espero que no se me vayan a confundir. Bueno, si, las cosas estan un poco raras, más de lo que ya estaban, pero se iran aclarando conforme continue la historia... Solo aguanteme ciertas explicaciones con respecto a lo que paso antes, ¿si?_

_Oh, me di cuenta de que lo de las marcas no quedo muy claro, jejeje... No se preocupen, asi va a historia. Sin embargo aqui va una pequeña explicación, por si aun quedan dudas después de este capitulo. En pocas palabras, no se puede marcar a un humano porque este recibiria magia, pero la probabilidad de que sobreviva al ritual es nula, no son como los guardianes que además logran la inmortalidad... Es por eso Shigeru temía por su vida. Y Bryan pensó que Rei se había pasado de la raya por lo mismo, además de que no entiende lo que el gato pretende. Y en cuanto Daisuke, el asunto no le preocupaba demasiado porque confía en que el pequeño no sobrevivira... _

_Y después de la breve (¿?) explicación me despido... Se cuidan y hasta pronto... Ya saben que se acepta cualquier sugerencia, o reclamo... O cualquier cosa que no entiendan, con gusto intentare aclararla..._

_Subi de nuevo este capitulo asi que lamento no contestar los review, pero agradezco a todas aquellas personas que les gusta el fic. Gracias!!_


	3. Renacimiento

**DULCES ESPIRITUS**

**Por Roquel**

**Capitulo 3**

**RENACIMIENTO.**

Las principales cualidades del Clan Mizuhara eran su perseverancia, su fortaleza y su magnifica capacidad de percepción. Todas ellas representadas por el emblema de la tortuga; simbolo que los identificaba. Sus tierras se encontraban alejadas del puelo a no más de milla y media; y al igual que en todos los clanes, en sus dominios solo permitían la entrada a humanos y a guardianes.

Aquella mañana nada parecía fuera de lo común; las actividades del pueblo comenzaron desde temprano, como en cualquier día normal. En particular los pequeños de cinco y seis años del clan Mizuhara marchaban por el pueblo, hacia el paraje desierto en los limites del mismo, para aprender a controlar lo básico de sus poderes. Asi que no fue extraño ver a una horda de pequeños corriendo y saltando, cruzando la aldea; acompañados por su sensei, otro guardian, y unos cuantos de sus mejores alumnos, que le ayudarían en la practica.

- ¿Sucede algo, Judy? - preguntó seriamente una pequeña, cuyo cabello naranja se mecio con la ligera brisa del ambiente. - ¿Has estado muy callada?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, Emily, eso es todo.

- ¿Sobre que?

Los ojos azules de la mujer se clavaron en el pequeño saltarin que iba adelante, y que en ese momento tenía una divertida disputa con un niño mayor, aproximadamente de diez años, de cabello rojo oscuro.

- ¿Sobre Max? - inquirió Emily alzando las cejas, en actitud perpleja. De hecho para ser una pequeña de solo nueve años, Emily era demasiado madura para su edad.

- No estoy segura; no puedo decirlo... Solo lo siento.

Emily ya no insistió, si había algo contra lo que jamás había podido competir, era contra la intuición de su sensei, y su capacidad para percibir la esencia de las personas. A veces se preguntaba si Max, el pequeño hijo de Judy, lograría superarla.

Al cruzar en el pueblo, cada rostro que encontraban les regalaba una sonrisa, y un entusiasta 'Buenos Dias'; al cual respondían alegremente. Poco a poco las casas, y las personas comenzaron a disminuir; a lo lejos se veía el acostumbrado lugar de entrenamiento. Alejados de las miradas, Judy les indico sentarse en un pequeño circulo para comenzar la elección.

Solo un par de ojos no le quitaban la vista de encima. Una mirada atenta y evaluadora, oculta bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- ¿Listo? - preguntó una chica impaciente. Dejandose caer detrás de él, apoyando su espalda en el tronco, sin mirar a la guardian, atendiendo la gran cicatriz de su brazo. - ¡Demonios!. Drigger pagara por esto. - gruñó deslizando su dedo por ella.

- No te quejaste cuando él y Falborg llegaron esta mañana. - murmuro Reiji ladeando su cabeza.

- ¿Quejarme con quien? Sabes como es Daisuke; hara oídos sordos a cualquier queja sobre Drigger. Además de que ahora lo unico que le importa es atrapar a la guardian - bufo - ¿Es ella? - preguntó clavando finalmente sus ojos ambarinos en la mujer con los pequeños - No luce demasiado poderosa, Reiji. ¿Estas seguro de que servira?.

- Las apariencias engañan.

- Como digas. ¿Y ahora que haremos?... No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se vayan.

- Necesitamos deshacernos del otro tipo, y del resto de los mocosos. - clavo sus ojos en el pequeño rubio - En cuanto logremos que el pequeño se aleje del grupo, todo será más fácil.

- Oh... - una sonrisa comenzo a brotar en su rostro - En ese caso, dejamelo a mí.

Y por primera vez desde que la chica se acerco, los ojos claros se giraron para verle. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Reiji espero una explicación más clara.

- Nadie más podra - aseguro la chica altivamente - Todos estan muy ocupados ahora. Yui no soportara tenerlo siquiera enfrente... Y tu, con esa cara, lo ahuyentaras más que lograr que se acerque a ti.

- Si fallas...

- No fallare - aseguro poniendose de pie de un salto.

- Muy bien, Altha. Pero asegurate que los mayores no te vean.

- Entendido... ¿Daisuke ha dado la orden de atacar?.

- No, quiere esperar hasta después del ritual. Tenshi vigilara mientras tanto.

- ¿Y quien cuidara a la guardian y al chiquillo?

- Falborg.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Pasaba del mediodía cuando Judy terminó con la teoría sobre la lección.

- Se necesita concentración - resono la voz de Judy sobre los murmullos de los pequeños. - Pero antes de aprender a utilizar magia, hay varias cosas que deben saber.

Judy se volvió hacia su acompañante, quien tomo la palabra.

- Nuestra raza solo puede utilizar ataques de energia - informó Kaji a los pequeños con voz tranquila y ligera. Sus ojos grises recorrieron los rostros de los pequeños, mechones de su cabello cenizo cayendo por su rostro - Pero tenemos cierto control sobre los elementos de la naturaleza, al igual que los espiritus.

- La diferencia radica - continuo Judy - en el hecho de que ellos poseen la capacidad para utilizarlos en ataques, y nosotros no;en cambio, tenemos el control sobre cualquier elemento a nuestro alcance, mientras que ellos deben aprender a usarlo de forma gradual. Entre más antiguos sean, su control sobre el elemento que los rige será mucho más preciso y terrible.

- Pero si ellos no son palpables - interrumpio un pequeño de mirada curiosa alzando la mano - ¿Como es que pueden herirnos?

- El que no posean cuerpo fisico no significa que no puedan atacar - contesto Kaji - Cualquier espiritu es peligroso tenga cuerpo o no. Jamás confien en ellos.

- ¿Que paso con aquellos que aceptaron un cuerpo, después de que Daisuke fue vencido? - interrogo otro pequeño levantando la mano

Judy intercambio una mirada con Kaji antes de que este ultimo contestara.

- No se sabe mucho de ellos. No son considerados humanos, ni animales, solo por el hecho de que puedan adoptar su apariencia, no poseen emociones muchos creen que no merecen vivir, porque aceptaron muy fácilmente hacerse de un cuerpo, a cambio de servir a un guardian.

- Sabran más de esa historia cuando crezcan, porque deberan aprender que clase de hechizos estan en contra de nuestras leyes - interrumpio Judy, como si considerara que la información estaba de más - Mientras tanto seguiremos con la lección.

- Han aprendido la teoría para manejar a cualquier elemento en su beneficio, creando, por ejemplo, escudos o barreras - Kaji se puso de pie - Asi que empezaremos con la practica.

Todos los pequeños saltaron de sus lugares, ansiosos.

- Aoi - llamó Judy - Comencemos con una demostración.

Un chico de aproximadamente trece años, se alejo a unos cuantos metros de su sensei, asintiendo al estar listo. Extendio un poco sus manos, dejandolas frente a su cuerpo, y los pequeños sintieron un cambio en el ambiente, una brisa agito sus cabellos y una energía se concentro en el chico. Cuando el ataque de Judy atraveso la distancia, el polvo a los pies del chico se levanto, formando una especie de pared transparente frente a él despidiendo pequeñas descargas de luz, en donde la energia se estrello limpiamente.

- Un escudo de tierra es ventajoso - informó Kaji a los pequeños - aunque débil en comparación con uno de agua o fuego. Deben recordar que no podemos convocar a un elemento con el que no se tiene contacto. Comencemos con la practica.

Los pequeños asintieron, y el grupo se dividio para entrenar.

Judy envió a Emily, a Michael, el chico de cabello rojo oscuro, hijo de Miura, y sucesor de su padre, y a Sei a instruir a los más pequeños. En cuanto miro a su acompañante para preguntarle acerca del tiempo que les quedaba, notó que la mirada de este estaba fija en la lejanía.

- ¿Sucede algo, Kaji? - preguntó acercandose

- Aoi - llamó sin contestar la pregunta y el pequeño se acerco rápidamente - Regresa a casa, y pide a Miura que venga. Es una emergencia.

El pequeño asintió y poco después desapareció de la vista. Miura era el líder del clan Mizuhara, y no solía salir a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario; su tiempo era dedicado totalmente al entrenamiento de los jovenes guardianes. Kaji regreso su mirada al punto que observaba.

- Quedate aqui. - ordeno Kaji sin más explicaciones.

Kaji avanzó resueltamente hacia el lugar a donde había sentido la presencia extraña, mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor.

El pueblo estaba lleno de gente, personas trabajando o descansado, pero ninguna de ellas poseía la esencia que había captado hacia varios minutos. Alzo la mirada y descubrió a un cuervo volar en circulos. No habría sido extraño, de no ser porque notó que ese no era un cuervo común; e inmediatamente lo siguió pasando por alto a la singular chica que lo miraba desde lejos, escondida trás unas cajas.

- Bien hecho, Youko - alabó Altha a su compañero. - La primer fase fue un exito... Vamos por el pequeño.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Max tenía varios problemas para concentrarse. Cada vez que lo intentaba, y estaba a punto de lograrlo, escuchaba a Michael susurrandole alguna boberia, con la cual él terminaba riendo. Hasta que Emily llego a reprender al chico.

Cuando Max cerro sus ojos para concentrarse, la escucho. Giro su rostro buscando aquella voz extraña.

Noto a lo lejos una brillante y parpadeante luz movil - ¿Quien esta ahi? - pregunto al acercarse más a ella. La luz se intensifico... Las pupilas de Max desaparecieron dejandolo en una especie de trance

Cuando Michael regreso triunfante, al lugar donde debía estar Max, frunció el entrecejo al no verlo. Lo busco por todas partes, y finalmente consiguió sentir su presencia alejarse por el bosque.

- ¡Sensei!

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Al notar que alguien le esperaba, Kaji se quedo de pie, en la entrada, buscando con la mirada algo que le indicara la identidad de su anfitrión. Vio al cuervo posado en una rama, observandolo atentamente.

- ¿Que haces aqui? - preguntó duramente

No hubo respuesta.

Kaji ataco, y su esfera de energia se estrello contra el arbol, dejando, al desparecer, una mancha negra. Sin rastro alguno del cuervo.

- Mala puntería - dijo una voz apareciendo. La silueta de Reiji se distinguió entre los arbustos, una expresión tranquila adornando sus facciones; sobre su hombro el cuervo - Los guardianes son demasiado impacientes; atacan primero y preguntan después.

- No son bienvenidos. Deben marcharse, ahora.

- ¿Quieres obligarme?

- Será un placer

Las manos de Kaji comenzaron a brillar en una tonalidad amarilla, y las separo de su cuerpo lanzando el primer ataque. El ave levanto el vuelo y desapareció en el cielo; Reiji salto hacia atrás esquivando las dos esferas de energía, su rostro sin expresión alguna...

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Altha vio regocijante al pequeño que caminaba apresuradamente hacia el cuerpo brillante que permanecía suspendido entre los arbustos. Mientras el Mizuhara caminaba, la ilusión retrocedía...

Los ojos azules del rubio estaban más oscuros de lo que en realidad eran. Escuchaba voces lejanas llamandolo, insistentes, seductoras, pero no distinguía de quienes eran, ni entendía lo que decían, solo deseaba encontrar el lugar de donde provenían. Se sentía liviano, sin pensamiento alguno en su cabeza... Vio a la silueta brillante alejarse, y de pronto desaparecer.

Entonces parpadeo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Su cuerpo temblo sintiendo una fría brisa en el ambiente, y una presencia desconocida... Fue cuando se percató de que no sabía donde estaba.

- Los niños pequeños no deben salir solos - dijo una voz con tinte divertido. Max se volvió bruscamente, y observo a la chica de cabello negro que le sonreía; pero ese gesto no le agradaba en absoluto. Había algo en su presencia que le hacía estar a la defensiva.

- ¿Quien eres? - preguntó friamente.

Altha chasqueo la lengua divertida. - No eres muy cortes pequeño - dijo con burla

En respuesta Max ladeo la cabeza, diciendose a si mismo que ella tampoco era nada agradable; taladro a la chica con ojos frios, y Altha reconoció en esa mirada la sangre de los guardianes... Todos ellos arrogantes, y poderosos. Iba a ser divertido tenerlo cerca.

- ¿Por que me miras asi? - preguntó la chica regocijada - Estoy segura de que no he hecho nada para que me detestes de esa manera... Aun.

Al terminar su frase, sintió una nueva presencia acercarse. Saltó en el momento justo para evitar el ataque que se estrello en el lugar en donde había estado, dejando una marca negra antes de desaparecer. Los ojos negros de la chica se fijaron en la silueta que se acercaba; su cuerpo parecía brillar por su poder activo, y notó que sus manos resplandecían ante su energía.

- Quisiera ver que lo intentaras - susurro Judy tranquilamente, pero con el destello protector en sus ojos azules.

- Mamá - exclamo Max al momento en que la mujer se adelantaba para protegerlo

- Eso fue rápido - musito Altha altaneramente - Pense que tardarias más tiempo en darte cuenta de que el mocoso estaba aqui. Estabamos a punto de jugar un poco.

- Todos saben que no se debe jugar con arpias. Podrian sacarte los ojos. - su tono de voz era suave, pero incluso Max detecto un toque de ira en sus palabras; en su rostro serio e inexpresivo brillaban con fiereza las dos orbes azules. Se sorprendió de ver a su madre en aquel estado de coléra.

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo, guardian?

- Max. Quedate ahi

El pequeño sintió su cuerpo calentarse cuando un escudo lo rodeo, manteniendolo a salvo. La barrera de viento lo protegía, dejandolo ver claramente la batalla; sería la primera vez que vería a su madre pelear.

Altha lanzo un ataque de viento, y la guardian lo esquivo, atacando a su vez. La desventaja de Altha consistía en que sus ataques no atravezaban el escudo creado por la mortal, asi que no tenía ni oportunidad de lastimarla, ni de acercarse al pequeño. Además de que su poder sobre el viento era demasiado básico, lo cual tampoco era de mucha ayuda. Cansada, Altha le miró largamente.

- ¿No puedes hacerlo mejor? - dijo el felino secamente; su cuerpo herido, al igual que su orgullo

- Deberias agradecer que esto es fácil; podrías cansarte demasiado pronto.

- Estoy complacida con tu amabilidad. - ironizo Altha enderezandose dificilmente - Pero lamento decirte que estas demasiado equivocada. - ataco de nuevo, y fue enviada al suelo por su atrevimiento. La guardian la miro inexpresivamente.

- No temas por el pequeño - tercio una nueva voz - Nosotros lo cuidaremos

Judy se volvió en el momento exacto en que una rafaga de fuego golpeaba su torso, derribandola. Altha se incorporo de un salto.

- Creo, mortal, que yo gane - aseguro felizmente - Ningun guardian me toca sin pagar por ello.

Al atacar, nadie esperaba ver a un cuerpo interponerse entre Altha y Judy. Un cuerpo que recibió el golpe, bloqueandolo, salvando al guardian... El tigre blanco se alzo imponente entre ambas contrincantes, sin rasguño, herida o golpe, y dio a Altha una mirada reprobatoria.

- Largo, Drigger - escupio Altha. Cuando el animal se transformo, la chica lo miro con irritación.

- No ha sido una pelea justa, Altha. - terció la voz tranquila de Bryan posado en una rama alta, sin sonrisa o expresión alguna en su rostro

- Pagara lo que me hizo, Falborg.

- Tu comenzaste con esto - replico Drigger con voz fria

- Nadie esta pidiendo tu opinion...

- Daisuke se enfadara si ella es dañada - habló Bryan saltando agilmente.

- Youko sal de ahi - exigió Rei, y un chico salto de entre los arbustos; una sonrisa adornando su rostro. - Jamás te involucres en peleas que no son tuyas.

- Vete, Altha - sugirio Bryan acercandose al pequeño rubio; un movimento de su mano fue suficiente para que el escudo de viento comenzara a desvanecerse.

El lugar donde había estado la chica, ahora era ocupado por un leopardo furioso. Dandole una breve mirada a la mujer en el suelo dio media vuelta y agilmente desapareció. Youko miró a Rei friamente, el brillo en sus ojos decia claramente que no sentía aprecio alguno por el felino...

- Dile a Reiji que puede dejar al guardian en paz - ordeno el gato. Youko lo observo sin la menor intención de obedecerlo; finalmente Falborg gruñó y segundos después el cuervo desapareció en el cielo. - No intentes nada - añadió aun de espaldas al guardian.

De la mano de Judy se desvaneció la pequeña esfera blanca, vio a Max correr hacia ella, seguido del chico de cabello lavanda. Atrapo a su hijo entre sus brazos; su presentimiento hecho realidad.

- Tenias razón - comentó Rei mientras Bryan se acercaba dedicandole una sonrisa.

- Altha es demasiado predecible - aseguro sonriendo - Y ahora no existe forma para que te perdone por haber herido su brazo. Aunque pienso que no te importa, ¿Cierto? - Rei le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Como siempre, Drigger salva el día - se mofo una voz alta.

Una chica cayo frente a ellos, guapa, y extraña. Su cabello blanco ondeo con el viento, y sus ojos azul acero taladraron a Rei, chispeando de furia. Judy notó al instante la antipatía que subitamente se establecio en el ambiente ante la presencia de la recién llegada.

- Vaya Drigger. Una más a la lista.

- Porque no cierras tu pico - gruñó Bryan - y te largas de aqui. Nadie te invito.

- Tranquilo, Falborg. Solo me asegurare de que el gato no arruine todo dejando escapar a la guardian.

- Eso es asunto suyo, y problema mío - contesto Falborg irritado - Sere yo el castigado si algo asi sucede; es mi cabeza la que esta en juego, no la tuya.

- Y estoy segura de que la perderias con gusto - afirmo maliciosamente - Asi que soportaras mi presencia, lo quieras o no; mientras Drigger este aquí, ten por seguro que no te dejare. No puedes impedirlo.

Bryan apreto los dientes desviando la mirada. Yui se inclino hacia la guardian y le susurro. - Intenta algo, y tu y el mocoso moriran.

Judy analizo las opciones que tenía. Escapar no sería fácil, es más, no parecía 'posible'; al menos no contra tres rivales, teniendo que cuidar a su hijo. Respiro profundamente, levantandose. Tomo la mano de Max y se dispuso a seguir a la chica, sin que su rostro mostrara su turbación. Detrás de ellos los dos chicos caminaban cerca, hablando.

- Tu novia te adora, Bryan - se burlo el felino susurrantemente al ver la cara tensa de Bryan.

- Callate, Rei. - gruñó el chico haciendo al gato soltar una risita

Judy se sobresalto al escucharlos, incredula. Por su parte, Max sentía una gran curiosidad por ambos chicos. Sin dejar de caminar giro su rostro para verlos, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que hacían.

El felino quería que el otro borrara su mueca de enfado; pero esté estaba decidido a ignorarlo, y no le ayudaba el hecho de que el chico de cabello negro hiciera constantes ruiditos con la lengua, haciendole más dificil el resistir una sonrisa.

Ni siquiera Max pudo evitar sonreir. Ellos no parecían amenazadores en comparación con las presencias de los otros tres. No se parecían en absoluto a lo que Kaji les había dicho. Eran diferentes...

YY YY YY YY YY YY

- ¿Ya te cansaste? - pregunto Reiji suavemente.

Kaji se levanto tambaleantemente. Su cuerpo cubierto de pequeña heridas y cortes sangrantes, apenas y si le respondia. Su contricante era poderoso, más de lo que hubiera pensado.

- Podemos detenernos cuando quieras... Solo tienes que rendirte.

En respuesta, el chico tuvo que evitar un nuevo ataque de energia; su unica herida consistia en una gran quemadura en su brazo izquierdo. Cuando se disponia a atacar, un rayo rojo lo envio directamente contra un árbol. Cayo pesadamente a tierra, y notó a los recien llegados.

Había un par de hombres a sus costados, en posición de ataque, un chiquillo oculto en los arbustos; pero quien más llamo su atención, fue el sujeto al frente de todos ellos. Su piel bronceada, sus ojos amielados, su cabello castaño corto, e incluso sus facciones serias e inexpresivas, todo en él imponía respeto, y cierto temor. Su presencia emanaba fuerza.

- Miura - susurro Kaji cayendo de rodillas.****

- ¿Que buscas aqui? - pregunto el líder de los Mizuhara con voz controlada y fría.

- La hospitalidad de los guardianes ha decaido - afirmo Reiji indiferente. - Antes no les importaba tanto si algun espectro vivia en sus bosques.

- Pero tu no eres como ellos. Posees carne y sangre, algo a lo que debiste renunciar cuando moriste; jamás debiste aceptar recuperarlos. Tu amo cambio el orden de las cosas, por eso fue desterrado; y tu, como su sirviente, no eres bienvenido aquí.

- Mi señor estara contento de escuchar que aún en este tiempo se le recuerde.

El graznido de un ave detuvo cualquier palabra que pudieran decir. Reiji vio a Youko volver, sobrevolando sobre sus cabezas, lo que significaba que todo había salido perfectamente. Miura tuvo dos segundos para ver al chico transformarse, antes de que la pantera desapareciera.

- Busquenlo - ordeno y sus acompañantes se dispersaron. El Mizuhara se inclino ante Kaji, revisando sus heridas.

- Tranquilo - escucho la suave y pausada voz de Miura - ¿Que sucedio?

Y Kaji le relato la historia que sabía. Ahogando palabras al intentar moverse, o temblando ante oleadas de dolor que acuchillaban su cuerpo.

- Escapo, Miura - anuncio el hombre que acaba de regresar, agitado y sudoroso. - Y no es el único que estaba aqui; hay más presencias rondando cerca.

- Lo sé. Regresaremos al pueblo, y llevaremos a los niños a casa. Volveremos al anochecer para intentar rastrearlo. Llama a Azaki, ayuden a Kaji a levantarse. Ire por Judy, y los niños.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

La guardian notó inmediatamente las presencias a su alrededor aumentar, y fugazmente se sintió vigilada. No sabía la cantidad exacta de presencias, eran demasiadas. No saldrían de ahi a menos que su captor los dejara marcharse.

A su lado sintió a Max estremecerse, no de miedo, si no de frío; ella también estaba congelandose. Habían caminado la mayor parte del día, y el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse conforme más se internaban en el bosque. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a una empinada cuesta, donde una enorme hoyo se abría paso al interior de la tierra; como una profunda cueva.

Los apartaron de ahi, llevandolos a un claro, donde el frío fue más perceptible. Abrazo a Max para calentarlo un poco, quitandose la mantilla que llevaba atada a la cintura y caía a uno de sus costados. Ella y Max se sentaron en un tronco hueco y seco; el pequeño envuelto en la mantilla, y acurrucado en su regazo.

Falborg trajo un poco de leña, y Max ahogo un gemido de excitación cuando vio de su mano brotar una llama azul que las encendió. Drigger les consiguio unas cuantas frutas para comer, y se aseguro de que el fuego no se apagara fácilmente. Max comio sin preocupación alguna. Judy, por otra parte, intento hablar con el felino, saber que sucedia, pero solo unas cuantas de sus preguntas fueron contestadas, dandole una idea de lo que sucedería.

No muy lejos de ellos, Yui permanecía sentada, sonriendo burlonamente. Aunque su sonrisa desaparecia cuando el chico de cabello lavanda la miraba, y adoptaba una expresión amarga. Falborg también estaba de pie junto a ella, mirando al gato.

- Tu amigo parece tenerle mucho aprecio a los guardianes - siseo Yui con desprecio girando su rostro para encararlo.

- ¿Sabes, Yui? - exclamo Bryan irritado - Es decisión de Drigger quien le agrada y quien no.

- ¿Aun cuando sean apestosos guardianes?.

- Son mucho mejores que ciertos pajarracos.

- ¡Oh!, veo que tu antipatia hacia los guardianes se esta derrumbando ahora que tu adorado gato ha decidido ser amable con ellos - Bryan le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa - ¿Cuanto más soportaras por Drigger?. Si tan solo te alejaras de ese traidor...

- ¿Y en su lugar tendría que soportar a alguien como tu?. Prefiero morir, gracias.

- Tarde o temprano te traicionara. - la voz de Yui comenzaba a perder el toque ligero que tenía, tiñiendose ahora de rabia.

- No lo compares contigo, por favor. Ofendes demasiado al gato.

- Eres un idiota - exclamo Yui poniendose de pie. Los ojos de Bryan relampaguearon peligrosamente, enderezandose de su lugar.

- Y tu pierdes tu tiempo - intervino el gato caminando hacia ellos - Asi que porque no te vas.

- ¿Terminaste ya con tus amiguitos?.

Drigger sonrió divertido, y desafiante, haciendo a Yui enfadar; pero antes de que pudiera estallar, Bryan interrumpio aburrido.

- Escuchaste lo que dijo: Pierdes tu tiempo. Largo

La chica le miró irascible, conteniendose para no golpearlo. Minutos después el aguila blanca emprendia el vuelo, alejandose, chillando de indignación y furia.

- Imbécil - escupio Bryan cruzandose de brazos

- Te digo que te adora - bromeo Rei estirandose. Rió ante la expresión de Falborg. - No te ofendas...

- ¿Terminaste con el guardian?

- Debe imaginar que es lo que Daisuke pretende hacer.

- ¿Y porque no te quedaste a acompañarla? - inquirio con sarcasmo

- Cuando vi que no podrías soportar más a Yui, creí que era hora de venir a salvarte - dijo Rei juguetonamente. Bryan bufo - Has logrado que ella te odie, felicidades; y como suele ser demasiado vengativa, ten por seguro de que intentara que todos te detesten.

- Teniendote a ti, ¿Quien los necesita? - bromeo irónicamente, haciendo reir a Rei mientras le daba un amistoso golpe en la espalda - Solo esta ardida porque eres el preferido de Daisuke.

- ¿El preferido?... Ja. Con gusto le cambiaria mi lugar...

- Como sea. No es la primera vez que pone el dedo en el renglon. Debiste escuchar nuestra ultima conversación - la sonrisa se esfumo - Si no hubiera llegado Tenshi, le habria arrancado la cabeza. Se la paso despotricando contra tu conducta, y tu arrogancia; te considera un traidor, como todos.

- Oh, bueno, ya sabes cuando me quiere - ironizo el gato con una sonrisita - Pero no debería hablar cuando no sabe nada. No soy un traidor.

- En ese caso deberias decirselo, aunque no creo que la convenzas...

- No me interesa quien me cree y quien no.

- Eso es bueno, porque - sonrio con culpa - he de confesar que ni siquiera me convences a mi... Has desobedecido muchas veces, violaste tu lealtad - aclaro - eso se considera traición; todos piensan que haces lo que quieres, que no hay quien pueda controlarte, y que Daisuke lo soporta solo porque eres su preferido...

- No soy el favorito de Daisuke; pero si ellos piensan eso, no puedo hacer nada para desmentir todas esas sartas de mentiras y estupideces. Solo espero que tu no te creas nada de lo que dicen - añadió frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

- Con Yui envenenando a todos contra ti, es dificil no creerlo. Te imaginaras como es de dramática - comentó al ver la cara de curiosidad del chico - Les hace creer que el estar junto a ti, el hablarte siquiera, les traera un castigo seguro, o incluso la muerte.

- Ambos sabemos que eso es una total mentira - afirmo el gato sonriendo levemente - Daisuke sabe que ellos no tienen nada que ver con mis faltas, ya sea que me hablen o no, se dignen a mirarme o me ignoren. También sabemos que nadie se acerca porque no les agrado, asi de simple. Siempre ha sido asi, sin que Yui tenga algo que ver con eso, lo único que ella hace es reforzar la aberracion que todos me tienen... Pero nadie nunca ha sido castigado por mi culpa. Ok - añadió rápidamente ante el rostro esceptico de Bryan, con un leve tono culpable - algunas veces has salido perjudicado por mi culpa, pero sabes que no lo he hecho a propósito. No me gusta involucarte. Es solo que siempre ha escapado a mis propios cálculos.

- ¿Debo considerar eso como una disculpa? - pregunto Falborg fingidamente indignado.

Rei le sonrió amistosamente. - No suelo disculparme, lo sabes...

- Aun no me has explicado lo de tu traición.

- Bueno - alargo demasiado la palabra, para después morder su labio sin contestar. Era como si no encontrara la forma de decir cosas que no podía explicar - es complicado - suspiro - Se dice que has traicionado a alguien cuando dañas la confianza, la amistad y la lealtad que esa persona te ofrece, perjudicandola de cierta forma; pero en este caso, la traición consiste en faltar a tu palabra de obedecer, y servir a tu amo. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

- Aja. Y eso nos lleva a la conclusión de que si lo has traicionado.

- No puede aplicarse a mi persona porque jamás le di mi palabra de servirle. No es mi amo.

La declaración dejo estupefacto a Bryan. - ¿Es decir que no estas atado por el pacto de honor que nos obliga a obedecerle, ser sumisos, y todas esas cosas? - preguntó aturdido.

- De cierta manera, no; pero es mas complicado que eso, porque hay ciertas cosas que no puedo hacer.

- ¿De que forma?

- Es una historia muy larga, aburrida y sin sentido - se encogio de hombros indiferente, pero su voz destilaba cierta frialdad. - No querras escucharla, no importa... Ya no.

- ¿Por que?

- ¡Tsk! - chasqueo la lengua, agitando la cabeza - Demasiado curioso Bryan.

El chico más alto resoplo divertido, notando vagamente que Rei había eludido el tema, como siempre lo hacía. Se acerco y paso su brazo por los hombre de Rei, al momento en que una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendia por todo su rostro.

- Es por eso que me adoras. - afirmó.

Rei rió gratamente, mientras alzaba su mano y empujaba la barbilla de Bryan hacia atrás, haciendo que el chico retrocediera y lo soltara, sin que este dejara de reír.

- Engreído - farfullo sin abandonar la sonrisa.

- Si, pero sigues adorandome. - aseguro Bryan dejandose caer en el suelo

Rei volvió a reír; su estomago doliendo por el esfuerzo. Bryan sonrió.

A lo lejos, la curiosidad de Max aumento al escuchar risas. Se giro para verlos, antes de que su madre lo obligara a apartar la mirada.

Después de dos horas sin saber nada, el ambiente se tornaba más frío, aun cuando el fuego continuaba ardiendo formando deformes siluetas en la tierra. Judy se levanto, asegurandose de arropar a Max sin despertarlo. Las presencias se habían reunido no muy lejos de ellos, pero tanta sombra, árbol y arbusto le impedía verlos. Por otro lado, veía perfectamente a Falborg y a Drigger; ambos sentados uno frente al otro, al parecer conversando.

Giro su cabeza hacia abajo al notar a Max parado junto a ella, abrazando sus piernas. Se inclino y lo levanto, sentandose a espaldas de los chicos. Lo arrullo mientras la acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿Que va a pasar? - pregunto la vocecita de Max aspirando el aroma de su madre. - ¿Cuando podremos irnos? Quiero ver a Michael.

- Shh - dijo ella meciendolo

Continuo acunandolo en su regazo, mientras su garganta entonaba una tarareo para calmar al pequeño. No fue sino hasta que notó, que tres presencias estaban detrás de ella, que descubrió que Max se había quedado dormido.

Lo regreso al suelo, para después levantarse y volverse. Su mirada antes enternecida, ahora brillaba con hielo y furia. Falborg la miraba sin expresión alguna, el otro chico moreno la miraba con indiferencia... Pero Drigger... Su mirada tenía un toque de compasión, y entendimiento.

- Vamos - tomó la palabra Reiji - Falborg se quedara con el chico.

El mencionado bufo, farfullando algo que sonaba a 'No quiero ser niñera', obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de Drigger, quien se encogio de hombros, indicandole a Judy que los siguiera. Pero ella permaneció quieta, incapaz de dejar a Max ahi. Rei le tomó por el antebrazo obligandola, aunque suavemente, a caminar, murmurando mientras tanto un 'Falborg cuidara de él'.

Judy no tuvo otra opción. Con todo el aplomo que logro reunir, camino detrás de Reiji, junto a Drigger. En el momento en que volteo a ver al felino, antes de entrar en la cueva, los labios de este se movieron en una recomendación silenciosa: 'No hagas tratos'. Ella aparto la mirada.

De lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta al llegar al fondo de la cueva, fue que aparte de ella, solo estaban Drigger, el chico moreno, y la chica de cabellera blanca. Nadie más.

A menos que se contara como persona la sombra flotante al fondo del lugar.

- Bienvenida - susurro la sombra moviendose hasta tomar cierta forma. - Descendiente de Satashi Mizuhara. Uno de aquellos que me traiciono, desterrandome.

- Violaste nuestras leyes. Merecias tu destierro.

"Tipico de los guardianes" penso Rei con enfado "No saben cuando quedarse callados."

- Solo porque ustedes no se han atrevido a usar su potencial al maximo, - replico Daisuke con voz dulce, pero con cierto toque de amargura - aborrecen a quien si lo haya logrado... Sabes porque estas aqui, ¿no es asi?

- Me lo imagino.

- Drigger - susurro Daisuke, y una mirada desafiante brillo en las orbes doradas.

- El ritual ha dejado de practicarse hace años - interrumpio Judy, había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar y despejar su cabeza.

- Lo sé... Pero Reiji sabe que eres capaz de hacerlo.

- ¿Como puede saberlo? - replico dirigiendole una mirada al chico moreno.

- Te sorprenderia saber cuantas cosas han aprendido mis lacayos sobre los guardianes, sobre sus rituales, y sobre su propia historia.

- ¿Por que crees que aceptare participar? - pronuncio lentamente Judy esceptica.

- Porque de negarte, tu y tu hijo moriran.

- Si acepto ayudarte, ¿Que me asegura que Max estara bien?... ¿Que garantia tengo?. No puedo confiar en alguien como tu.

Drigger se maldijo internamente. "Dile a un guardian que no haga tratos, y justamente hara todo lo contrario" se reprendio.

- ¿Darias tu vida por tu hijo? - pregunto Daisuke suavemente

Judy no contestó, pero la respuesta se reflejo en su expresión. Drigger aparto la mirada. "Genial" se dijo con sarcasmo, cruzandose de brazos. "Demasiado sentimental. Ese es el problema" setenció.

- Entonces hagamos un trato - pidió la voz de Daisuke, dulce y agradable.

Inmediatamente Judy escucho sonar las advertencias en su cabeza. No hacer tratos. No hacer tratos... ¿Que era lo que el gato pretendía? ¿Podía confiar en él? ¿Que pasaría con Max?... Tenía que hallar la forma de salvar a su hijo, aun cuando tuviera que arriesgar su vida.

Asintió, y Drigger cerro los ojos, apretando los dientes.

- Entonces realiza el ritual, y te prometo que no ordenare la muerte del pequeño; no me atrevere a tocarlo, siquiera. Da tu vida para salvar a tu vástago; o niegate y condenalos a ambos.

"Suficiente" se dijo Rei soltando su lengua atrapada entre sus dientes.

- Demasiados tecnicismos - siseo con furia

- No te entrometas, Drigger - salto Yui iracunda. - ¿Quien te ha nombrado su defensor?

- No puedo entender como es que crees que ella se tragara esa vil farsa - aseguro ignorando a Yui, y dirigiendose a Daisuke; sus palabras cargadas de furia - Puedes no ordenar lastimar al chico, pero tampoco prohibiras que lo hagan, ¿cierto?.

Judy giro su rostro para verlo; la sorpresa reflejada en cada centimetro de su rostro. Sus pensamientos más enmarañados que nunca; su decisión tambaleante en la punta de su lengua, temerosa por el futuro de Max. Pero cediendo ante la simpatia con el gato...

- Me alegra que aprendieras a ser perceptivo, Drigger - alabo la voz de Daisuke, con el mismo tono que ocupaba exclusivamente para dirigirse al gato.

- Y yo lamento que tu sigas siendo un bastardo - siseo Drigger friamente. Yui sintió el enorme deseo de matarlo por su osadia - Prometele que el chiquillo estara a salvo de ti y de todos. Jura que regresara a casa en cuanto esto termine.

La sombra rió, si es que risa puede llamarsele a el sonido que produjo... Drigger mantuvo su expresión dura y terca, sin que pareciera afectarle el animo de Daisuke. Y Judy abrió los ojos sorprendida, culpandose al instante por no haberle obedecido.

- No estamos aqui para negociar - hablo Daisuke divertido.

- Supuse que dirias eso - gruño el gato, ignorante de la mirada comprensiva de los ojos azules - Pero no puedes negarle que su familia cuidara de él cuando se vaya.

- El dejarlo ir no es una opción.

Drigger agito la cabeza confundida, al hablar lo hizo lentamente para disimular su voz abrumada - ¿No piensas enviarlo de regreso con su clan? - Judy contuvo un gemido, su voz incapaz de salir.

- Eso no es parte del trato - contesto Daisuke tan descaradamente que Rei estuvo a punto de perder el control.

- Ese chico no puede quedarse aqui. - susurro el gato lo más serenamente posible.

- Vivira. ¿Que más pides?

- Que lo entregues a los suyos.

- Entonces tendran que recogerlo por partes - siseo la sombra - No voy a regresarlo.

- No te sirve de nada. ¿Para que quieres que se quede?

- Puedes llamarlo un capricho - musito divertido - Y tu sabes que no suelo deshacerme de ellos tan fácilmente.

- Prometiste...

- Jamás dije que lo dejaria en libertad. No voy a tocarlo, ni ordenare que lo maten; pero él no se marchara.

- No sobrevivira en un ambiente como este solo - replico tercamente el gato - No puede quedarse aqui.

- No pienso discutir de nuevo, gato.

- Eso no... - se ahogo Judy retrocediendo.

- En ese caso tendre que intervenir. - hablo Rei indignado - Si lo retendrás por capricho, entonces, ten por seguro que me encargare de cuidarlo; me asegurare de que no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima, no importa lo que suceda...

- ¡No puedes intervenir! - resono la voz de Yui colerica. Los ojos dorados se volvieron hacia ella brillando.

- Puedo y lo hare.

- Este asunto no te incumbe - hablo Reiji con voz tranquila.

- Por supuesto que si. ¿No es asi, Daisuke? - dijo volviendose hacia el guardian - Todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo te importa, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me afecta, eso es lo que siempre me has dicho. Si tu no cedes, yo tampoco lo hare.

- Cometes un error Drigger.

- He cometido muchos errores durante toda mi existencia, uno más no afectara las cosas.

- ¡No uses ese tono! - siseo Yui ofendida, como si Drigger se hubiera dirigido a ella.

- ¡Basta!

Judy se sorprendio de ver a Reiji y a Yui a caer de inmediato, e inclinar la cabeza, mientras que el gato continuo con aquella mirada desafiante. Al hablar de nuevo, la voz de Daisuke bajo hasta un tono suave e intimo, haciendo que la guardian tuviera que girar la cabeza para escucharlo

- Sigues controlandote por emociones. Quieres cuidar a un guardian, hazlo si asi lo quieres; pero dejemos algo claro, un descuido de tu parte, y todo puede suceder.

Drigger se tenso. Judy volteó a ver al gato. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido...

- Ese será mi problema. - susurro Drigger en tono amenazante.

Pero cuando la mirada ambarina se fijo en ella, la guardian notó un brillo compasivo, y triste en sus ojos; era como si le pidiera disculpas. Ella le sonrió agradeciendole... Un entendimiento se establecio en aquel momento.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

El ritual que Daisuke necesitaba consistia en intercambiar dos almas de dos cuerpos diferentes; antiguamente se ocupaba para darle a los patriarcas un cuerpo más joven y agil, uno que sus descendientes ofrecía con gusto, para que continuaran protegiendo a su estirpe.

Muchos años pasaron para que estas ceremonias dejaran de practicarse, y se quedaran en el olvido. Más que nada, porque los ancianos consideraron que era injusto que sus almas se conviertieran en inmortales, cobrando vidas en el proceso. El ritual necesitaba de un guardian que ofreciera su energia vital para que ambas almas pudieran cruzar de un cuerpo a otro; trayendole la muerte por su ofrecimiento.

Esa fue la razón por la cual los mismos guardianes se negaron a continuar con esta tradición.

En el caso de Daisuke, que no poseía cuerpo, obligaria al alma ajena a exiliarse, y por tanto morir. Sin embargo, necesitaba de la energia vital de un guardian, y por eso había enviado a Reiji a encontrar al adecuado...

El joven que Yui había llevado, y que ella misma había elegido, tenía aproximadamente veintidos años, con un curioso cabello color violeta, y ojos de la misma tonalidad, contrastando maravillosamente con su piel color crema; algo que había alegrado a Daisuke enormemente. Aunque la chica estaba furiosa, porque su amo había prohibido su presencia en el ritual.

El único presente sería Drigger.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

- ¡¿Que demonios estabas pensando?! - exclamo Falborg alterado, después de que el gato le pusiera al tanto de la situación, y del trato con la guardian. - ¿Que crees que haces? ¿Como rayos te comprometes a cuidar de un guardian? ¿Por que? ¿Para que?

Rei permanecia sentado en el suelo, viendo pasear a Bryan. Llevaba más de veinte minutos en ese mismo estado, y el gato esperaba que su irritacion pasara pronto; era comun ver a Falborg enfadado. Siempre se exaltaba cuando se hablaba de guardianes.

- ¿Terminaste? - pregunto con una ligera sonrisa

- No es un juego, Drigger - afirmo Bryan con irritación, y la sonrisa se borro del rostro de Rei al escuchar el nombre.

- No, no lo es. ¿Quien ha dicho eso? - replico enfadado - Pero tu no entiendes.

- ¿Que no entiendo?... Todos los guardianes son arrogantes, asi que si ella ignoro tu consejo, debiste dejar que se enfrentara sola a las consecuencias.

- Ni siquiera podía decir algo para arreglar la situación, se sentía culpable, no sabía que hacer; no queria descomponer más las cosas.

- Y tenías tu que salir a defenderla - exclamo en tono mordaz - No es tu problema lo que le pase al pequeño guardian.

- Hay diferencias, Falborg - si la irritación de Bryan había estado a punto de calmarse, al escuchar el nombre esta se avivo.

- ¿Que diferencias puede haber?. Todos son pretenciosos, egolatras, egoistas , y nos desprecian. Aun asi ¿Piensas ayudarlo?

- El que odies a todo aquel que tenga sangre de guardian, no significa que debas culpar a un chico que ni siquiera conoces.

- No necesito conocerlo para saber que sera igual a todos los de su clase.

- Si crees eso... Bien. Entonces me encargare de esto solo.

Bryan aparto la mirada cuando el cuerpo del chico se transformo, dejando a la vista al gato blanco que se deslizo rápidamente por entre los arbustos. Dejandolo ahi, enfadado y ofuscado. Las palabras de Yui resonaron en su cabeza "¿Cuanto más soportaras por Drigger?"

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Judy beso los cabellos rubios de su hijo, mientras dormía entre sus brazos. No había tenido tiempo, ni el valor para explicarle la situación, antes de que el pequeño cayera en sueño de nuevo. En cuanto había regresado, Max la había abrazado preguntandole dulcemente donde había estado.

- Siento dejarte aquí - susurro con voz temblorosa - Pero no dudo que Drigger cuidara de ti. Se que estaras bien.

La guardian levanto la mirada para fijarla en los dos chicos, de pie, que a lo lejos parecían hablar. Le sorprendía no encontrar en ellos, la indiferencia que los guardianes creían era la personalidad de todos los espiritus.

Una de sus mas antiguas creencias, era que cuando un humano se condenaba antes de morir para existir como un espiritu, no importando la causa que fuera, dejaba atrás toda emocion, y sentimiento; existian unicamente por el deseo que les había llevado a convertirse en almas errantes. Eran inmunes a cualquier tipo de afecto, de odio, o sentimentalismo alguno.

Pero ahora veía cuando equivocados estaban. Por ejemplo, la chica Yui era regida por el odio, la vengaza, y el poder; su deseo de perfección era abrumador. En cambio, Reiji era la personificación de lo que ellos consideraban como un espiritu, pues era dominado por la indiferencia, el olvido, y un abandono de su conciencia; su deseo era inexistente, como si nada le importara...

Lo que le llevaba a darse cuenta de que Drigger, y Falborg eran diferentes a ellos, y a todos; y de cierta manera iguales entre si... Tal vez por eso eran amigos.

En Falborg, identificaba la inquietud, el rencor, y la tristeza; su deseo por enmendarse. Y en Drigger, percibia la culpa, la impotencia, y... La tristeza; un deseo de olvidar, y corregir. Pero incluso entre ellos, sus tristezas eran distintas.

Recordó la curiosa conversación que había sostenido con Drigger, justo después de haber aceptado ayudar al guardian, a cambio de la vida de su hijo.

- No te culpes - le había dicho sin mirarla

- Temía...

- No son necesarias las explicaciones. Todos podemos equivocarnos. Si nos guiamos por emociones puede que nuestros jucios no sean los más acertados; el estar conmocionados puede hacer que tomemos decisiones peligrosas e irremediables...

Los ojos ambarinos se volvieron hacia ella, y ambos se detuvieron. Cuando el gato volvió hablar su voz tenía un toque mucho más triste y melancolico, haciendo que Judy se preguntara la causa de su verdadera tristeza.

- Odias y amas, como todos, por eso eres igual de vulnerable que los humanos. Amas tanto a tu hijo que no te importaría sacrificarte; pero eso no es un error. Tener la capacidad de sentir no esta mal, muy al contrario, es aquello que los distingue de nosotros, es lo que los convierte en mortales.

- ¿Recuerdas tu vida mortal?

- No lo sé. Prefiero no saberlo... ¿Para que hacerlo?. No somos humanos, ustedes no nos consideran como tales, no tenemos la necesidad. Existimos solo para cumplir nuestro ultimo deseo.

- Su condena.

- Tal vez; pero a muchos no les importa, con tal de cumplirlo. Aquellos que lograron su venganza se sentiran satisfechos el resto de su existencia; aquellos que temieron morir tendran el estado inmortal que siempre desearon; y todos los que buscaban terminar lo que no pudieron hacer en su vida, seran felices de haberlo logrado; eso es lo único que buscamos al volver. No existe otro propósito... No somos capaces de sentir nada más, no podemos permitirnos algo asi.

- ¿Por que?

- Porque cualquier otra emoción nos haria vulnerables. Odio, temor, indiferencia, o inquietud, todos nos aferramos a alguna de ellas para no caer.

- El que ustedes se compadezcan, o sientan de alguna u otra forma, no les hara perder sus poderes - replico ella suavemente

- No, pero nos hara perder el enfoque de lo que somos, y lo que ustedes son. Los guardianes nos consideran demonios, almas perversas, ¿Crees que nos aceptarian?...

- Daisuke lo hace.

- Lo único que a él le importa es mantener su vida, y aumentar su poder. No le interesa si para conseguirlos debe alterar todas las cosas a su alrededor. Teme a su muerte, y desea ser poderoso para evitarla. Los espiritus que le sirven no ven inconveniente en hacer lo que les ordena, no tienen otra razón para existir. Han peleado, y perdido; por honor o por orgullo, aceptaron el trato que les ofrecía.

- Los engaña...

- Les da lo que quieren. Un cuerpo, una vida, una utilidad, una razón para existir...

- ¿Y que es lo que te dio a ti?

Se vio reflejada en las pupilas del gato, que mostraban tal estado de melancolía, que hizo que su corazón se oprimiera dolorosamente. El gato esbozo una sonrisa muerta al momento que murmuraba - Mi memoria...

Y sin otra palabra, el gato se había marchado. Aun después de todo eso, Judy no dejaba de preguntarse del significado de sus últimas palabras.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

El gato blanco meneo su cola sobre la rama del árbol, esperando pacientemente hasta que su acompañante diera la cara. Momentos después los arbustos frente a él se agitaron, y la cabeza de una pantera surgió de entre ellos. El recién llegado miro al gato, y no despego sus ojos de él mientras se transformaba.

- No debiste salvar a ese guardian, Drigger - hablo Reiji con voz controlada, y los ojos dorados del gato le miraron ferozmente. El animal salto hacia el frente, y al caer al suelo, Rei se alzo enfadado, enfrentando a su interlocutor.

- ¿Por que?

- Porque no cambiara nada, no te ayudara.

- ¿Que sabes tu? - escupio Rei irritado - Has olvidado quien eras, no pretendas aconsejarme.

- Si dejaras de ser tan terco, todo sería más fácil.

- ¿Fácil? - la mirada volvió a centellar - ¿Para quien? ¿Para Daisuke?

- Para ti.

La respuesta arraso la furia del gato; el brillo en sus ojos se apago, una sensación dolorosa apoderandose de todo su cuerpo. Al hablar su voz había dejado aquel tono fiero, y Rei la controlaba para no hacerla temblar. - ¿Consideras que es mi culpa?

- Tu mismo te culpas... Daisuke me lo ha dicho. - el gato meneo la cabeza sonriendo melancolicamente.

- Daisuke dice las cosas que le conviene decir. Nunca creas lo que dice; si lees entre lineas sabras lo que quiere, y lo que busca. No ha cambiado, y nunca lo hará...

- Si olvidaras tu pasado, vivirias tranquilo.

- No lo entiendes.

- Nadie lo hace, y a nadie le importa. Estas solo... Yui me ha contado de tu pequeña pelea con Falborg; todos lo comentan, dicen que ya era hora de que él aceptara que solo traes problemas. Ahora ni siquiera puedes contar con su ayuda.

- Pase mucho tiempo solo. ¿Crees que eso me afecta?... Falborg no esta atado a mi, es libre de decidir. - dicho esto, Rei le dio la espalda al momento en que se tranformaba. Saltando agilmente sobre el árbol, escuchó a Reiji hablar:

- No podras cuidarlo tu solo, cuando menos te des cuenta el chico desaparecera; Yui ha prometido encargarse del asunto personalmente.

El gato lo ignoro, y avanzo velozmente entre las ramas. Se supo vigilado, e interiormente sonrió; aunque la mueca se esfumo cuando llego hasta la cueva, y entró, aun sin transformarse. El humano permanecía hincado, totalmente ajeno a la situación, Yui había hecho bien su trabajo. La mujer de pie, pálida, aunque con determinación en su rostro, inclino levemente la cabeza al verlo; al moverse, sus pasos no vacilaron ni un solo minuto.

- Empecemos - dijo Daisuke al ver a Drigger llegar.

El gato se mantuvo en esa forma, y se sentó frente a la guardian, viendo fijamente a sus ojos. La guardian se paro entre el cuerpo del joven, y la sombra de Daisuke; extendió ambas manos, y con una tomo la mano inerte del chico. Se estremecio, involuntariamente, cuando la sombra se enredo en la palma de su otra mano, como un viento frio que traspasaba su carne congelando sus venas.

Suspiro abandonada ya a su destino. Comenzo a hablar, no con su voz suave, y amorosa; duras y frias fueron sus palabras, aunque Rei dejo de escucharlas.

El gato cerro sus ojos, e inclino su cabeza; pero no por obediencia. Y para Judy fue desconcertate sentir algo de Drigger en la presencia de Daisuke, y al descubrir que la energía del gato contenía algo de ese guardian...

Su condena; las cadenas que lo unían a su amo...

El gato maullo levemente al sentirse vivo de nuevo, pero supo inmediatamente que esa sención no era suya. Se tendió en la roca, sin animarse a abrir los ojos, ignorando el grito que atraveso sus timpanos... Podía sentir lo que sucedía aun sin verlo.

El tiempo transcurrió, sin que el gato lo contara, solo deseando que terminara. Aun bajo sus parpados una luz llego hasta sus pupilas, obligandolo a ver. Abrió reticentemente sus ojos. La energía del cuerpo de Judy brotaba como fuego azul, uniendo lo que deberían ser dos almas, rodeando el cuerpo del chico, y uniendose a la sombra de Daisuke. Judy gritó de nuevo al sentir ese calor devastador traspasar su carne... Al incinerar su cuerpo.

El gato aparto la mirada cuando los restos del cuerpo de aquella mujer cayeron a tierra desintegrandose por completo; una muerte más a su conciencia... No obstante, aun después de desaparecer la energía azul permanecía brillando, y agitandose. Una ola de conmoción se agolpo en su corazón al sentir el final cerca.

La tierra bajos sus pies temblo, y una luz cegadora broto en todas direcciones; apagandose segundos después, justo en el momento en que el rayo de energia se evaporaba.

El joven cayo a tierra en cuatro patas, respirando agitadamente; el sudor cubriendo su rostro. Frente a él, a un par de metros, una especie de niebla se evaporo al instante. Fue entonces que el humano rió... Y Drigger se estremeció al reconocer esa risa; al sentir esa presencia tan conocida en aquel cuerpo.

- Ahh. Tanto tiempo en ese estado, casi me hace olvidar lo que es respirar, - inhalo profundamente, emocionado. El gato lo observo durante varios minutos. - sentir.

Era tan gratificante sentir su sangre correr por sus venas, escuchar a su corazón latir; los aromas tan conocidos, hacia tiempo olvidados, eran un placer a sus sentidos. Vida... Nueva, y maravillosa. La sola sensación de piel reaccionando ante la brisa, ante la humedad, la calidez de una presencia cercana, era impresionante.

- Dudo que alguna vez llegues a saber lo que es sentir. - gruñó Drigger en cuanto abadono su forma animal, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del guardian. Cuando la mirada de Daisuke se volvió hacia él, el gato alzo la cabeza en señal desafiante; sus ojos destellando con hielo y rencor.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se extendió por el rostro de Daisuke al momento en que cubría la parte izquierda de su cuello, mitigando el dolor que por su piel se extendió, como si su carne fuera tatuada con fuego.

- Ha vuelto. - fue lo unico que dijo, su mano aun en su cuello - ¿Como te sientes? - extendió su otra mano y sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de Drigger antes de que este se apartara.

- Perfectamente...

- No mientas - la sonrisa se ensancho, y su mano tomo la muñeca del chico, sujetandola violentamente - Sabes que ya no podras hacerlo. Nuestro lazo volvera a fortalecerse, todo volvera a ser como antes.

- ¿Esperas que salte de gusto? - siseo Drigger con voz tan feroz que cualquiera hubiera retrocedido... Cualquiera menos Daisuke. El guardian solamente rió.

- Drigger... ¿No te cansas de esto? - su mano abandono su cuello, dejando a la vista dos pequeños circulos rojos a la mitad del cuello, a una distancia de no más de dos centimetros el uno del otro. Rei estrecho sus ojos en señal de advertencia ante la cercanía del guardian. - Deberías alegrarte por mi regreso...

- ¡Pudrete! - Drigger retrocedio soltando su muñeca.

- ¿Aun me odias?

La pregunta fue hecha con demasiada suavidad, haciendo que la irritación de Drigger brotara desde sus entrañas, un recuerdo doloroso regresando. El gato abrió la boca con la respuesta en la punta de su lengua, y finalmente la cerro mordiendo sus labios. No iba a darle esa satisfacción, no iba a caer... No obstante, la respuesta estaba clara en su mirada.

- Drigger - meneo la cabeza divertido - Sabes que soy paciente, me conoces. Espere más de cien años para tener de nuevo un cuerpo, y esperare para vengarme de los que me hicieron esto; asi que soy capaz de esperar hasta que finalmente olvides, y dejes a un lado tu antipatía.

- Te lo aseguro, eso jamás pasara. Nunca.

Daisuke sonrió misteriosamente y avanzo, levantando sus brazos para rodear con ellos el torso del gato, en un abrazo sin fuerza; su barbilla se apoyo en su hombro, el calido aliento de su boca, y los mechones de su cabello violeta acariciaron la mejilla y el cuello de Rei. El gato permaneció impasible, su mirada fija en un punto indefinido.

- Te has vuelto terco, y desconfiado - susurro sin obtener reacción alguna. - Pienso que ha sido mi culpa.

- No seas tan arrogante - replico Rei al instante empujandolo. Daisuke lo soltó al instante, y el felino retrocedió. - Olvida esto. Dejalo.

- Por supuesto que no lo hare. Mi propia sangre me desterro, no lo olvidare tan fácilmente.

Rei mantuvo su mirada brillante - De una u otra forma, terminare con esto - afirmó.

- No existe forma de terminarlo, nadie puede ayudarte y estoy cansado de tus juegos - la voz de Daisuke dejo a un lado el tono afable y divertido que había llevado - Te lo dije, he tenido suficiente de tus desobediencias. Perdí cierto control sobre tí cuando mi cuerpo se desvanecio, ahora me encargare de que no vuelvas a intervenir; es hora de tomar medidas más drásticas. Tu dolor no parece hacerte entender, veremos si el dolor ajeno te refresca la memoria... Pareces tenerle simpatia al pequeño guardian.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses. No puedes hacerlo...

- No lo hare si me das tu palabra de lealtad.

Extendió su mano, y Drigger la golpeo al momento que decía. - He dejado de ser tan estupido.

- Querras decir que has dejado de ser inocente.

Drigger hizo caso omiso de la corrección - Le prometiste a su madre no tocarlo. Tu capricho es mío, y cuidare del guardian se vaya de aqui o se quede. Es simple, ¿no?.

- ¿Solo por que lo has prometido? - susurro el guardian con gozo - Jamás has cumplido tus promesas, gato. Creo que olvidas que he estado presente en cada una de ellas.

El gato contuvo el aliento, herido y enfadado por el recordatorio. Sus ropas se agitaron ante su poder desatado, sus manos brillaron con tonalidades azules y blancas, sus ojos centellaron en decisión. Rafagas de agua brotaron de su cuerpo y rodearon a Daisuke, en un circulo perfecto...

El guardian lo miro por varios minutos, con una sonrisa torcida apareciendo en su rostro.

- Basta, Drigger - ordeno.

E inmediatamente el cuerpo del gato dejo de despedir aquella aura poderosa, el liquido que rodeaba al guardian se disipo al instante. Necesitó retroceder para no perder el equilibrio; y al instante fue el gato blanco el que lo observo desde el piso conservando la mirada de impotencia y fiereza... Cuando Drigger volvió a tener su forma humana, Daisuke le espeto:

- No olvides que no puedes levantarte contra mí. Cuando recuperé mis poderes, será mejor que dejes esa actitud altanera para conmigo, porque no tolerare otra falta. Eres mío, te guste o no... Desde ahora, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, deberas recordar que tienes alguien a quien cuidar; porque te aseguro, que cualquier falta tuya, será un castigo para él, no lo olvides. Veremos si eso te calma un poco ¿Esta claro?

Drigger apartó la mirada, y eso fue suficiente para Daisuke. Una victoria para él...

Cuando ambos salieron de la cueva, el gato siguiendo al guardian, eran varias las presencias escondidas, y tranquilas.

- Mi señor - susurro una chica con voz suave, acercandose e inclinandose al llegar ante Daisuke.

Su cabello negro caia alrededor de su rostro de piel clara, aunque la luz de la noche lo hacía ver como azulado. Sus ojos de color añil, brillaban de extasis, y sus labios curveados en una sonrisa satisfecha le daban un toque demasiado atractivo pero peligroso. Rei rodo los ojos al verla.

- Tenshi - susurro el guardian regocijado. - ¿Que haces aqui?

- Me temo que malas noticias, mi señor

- Eso puede esperar... Youko - el chico se volvió y salto agilmente acercandose - Busca a Falborg y dile que traiga al chico.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Falborg, sentado en una de las ramas altas oculto por el follaje del arbol, despertó al escuchar voces y giro su rostro para verificar que el chiquillo siguiera en su lugar. Su cejas se fruncieron ligeramente al notar a la cabellera blanca que ondeaba con la ligera brisa.

Yui.

No era dificil adivinar sus intenciones. Habían tenido una ligera 'conversacion', después de que Rei se hubiera ido, donde le recordó, regocijandose y pavoneandose, que ella misma le había advertido sobre su amistad con el gato; además de insinuarle sus intenciones de venganza.

Claro, se aprovecharia de que Drigger estaba en el ritual, para evitar desatar su furia.

Aparto la mirada de la pequeña discusión que se desataba.

Había peleado con el gato por ese chiquillo, asi que lo más fácil sería que Yui lo descuartizara lo más rapido posible; y él solo se haría el desentendido.

Eso sería lo fácil.

Pero la pequeña vocecita que le decía que eso no era lo correcto, había hecho su oportuna aparición. Oh, si, aquella vocecita influenciada por el gato; porque Drigger solía sermonearlo con respecto a ese tipo de cuestiones. Asi que ahora tenía una cosa más que reprocharle al gato; ya que además de salvar al chico, y atreverse a congeniar con ciertos guardianes, con la clara excepción de Daisuke, ahora iba a ser el caustante de la locura que ÉL iba a cometer.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Max desperto sobresaltado al escuchar un grito, y al no encontrar a su madre cerca se levanto rápidamente. La llamó varias veces, pero solo le contestó el silencio. El fuego se había apagado, y no había señales de que alguien estuviera cerca... No sabía que hacer, solto la mantilla que llevaba sobre sus hombros, y llamó de nuevo.

- ¿El pequeño tiene miedo? - pregunto una voz divertida, pero cruel.

Max se volvió tan rapido que estuvo a punto de caer. La presencia frente a él, era fría, y no le producía tranquilidad alguna. Retrocedió, y la chica avanzo de nuevo.

- ¿Extrañas a mami?...

Max volvió a retroceder, y Yui se regocijo al ver el temor brillar en sus ojos. Antes de que Max se diera la vuelta para escapar, una mano violenta tomo su brazo, sujetandolo tan fuertemente que el chico ahogo un gemido.

- ¡Sueltame! Me lastimas - exclamo Max agitandose. Yui rió.

- Esa es la idea.

- ¡Mamá!

- Grita todo lo quieras, tu madre se ha ido. - el chico dejo de forcejear en ese instante. - ¿Es que acaso he arruinado la sorpresa? ¿No te lo han dicho?. Estas solo.

- Alejate - intento zafarse.

- Pierdes energias, y te aseguro que las necesitaras para después. - la mano libre de la chica se cerro sobre las mejillas de Max apretandolas, su brazo ardia terriblemente, y Max solo atino a defenderse de la unica manera que Michael le había enseñado.

La pateo. La joven lo soltó de inmediato.

- Bastardo.

Max sintió una leve brisa fría acariciar su cuerpo al momento en que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos; algo caliente toco su mejilla, e inmediatamente el piso bajo sus pies desaparecio. Su cuerpo se movió, pero no por deseo suyo.

Cuando todo se calmo, se animo a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para convencerse de que el piso estaba muy por debajo de él. Un brazo lo sostenía a la altura de su estomago, y sus pies flotaban. Su cabeza caía al frente, con mechones de su cabello balanceandose; mantenía sus manos cerradas en puños a la altura de su pecho.

- Atras pajarraco - escupió el recién llegado, la voz a su lado.

El chico que lo cargaba, manteniendolo a su costado, parecía no prestarle atención; su brazo rodeaba su cuerpo, y la presencía que el chico despedía era amigable, sin embargo no dio muestras de preocupación por su estado...

- ¿Que quieres Falborg? - cuestiono la chica impaciente - Si quieres divertirte con el chiquillo, tendras que esperar hasta que termine con él.

- Oh, veras, no me gusta esperar.

- Siempre impaciente, ¿eh, Falborg?... Pero no me importa, llegue primero.

- Estoy seguro de eso - afirmó Bryan dandole una sonrisa torcida - Es solo que tenemos un pequeño problema

- ¿En serio? - inquirio la chica divertida - ¿Que clase de problema?

- Del tipo de problema que te hace perder la cabeza - aclaro. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica - Pues es lo que te sucedera si lo llegas a tocar.

El rostro de Yui abandono toda expresión. Su tez palidecio, pero sus ojos se estrecharon en incomprensión.

- ¿Insinuas que cuidaras de él? - farfullo confundida, tratando de no alterarse.

- No creo que necesite que alguien lo cuide. Solo me encargare de alejar a pajarracos mal intencionados.

- ¿Has enloquecido? Es un miserable guardian.

- Sé lo que es, gracias por nada.

- Asi que finalmente aceptaras ayudar a ese estupido gato...

- ¡Hey! - cortó Bryan borrando toda expresión tolerante - Sera mejor que controles tu lengua, o podrias llegar a darte cuenta de que ya no la tienes.

El rostro atractivo de la chica se tenso, como si contuviera la replica agresiva. Max la miró fijamente, dirigiendole una breve ojeada a Falborg, incapaz de decidir quien se tenía más antipatia.

- No querras pelear conmigo, Yui - susurro Bryan con altivez - No tengo la paciencia de Drigger.

- Y eres más estupido de lo que pensé - siseo el espíritu - Si no me entregas a ese mocoso ahora mismo, lo considerare como traición... Seras un traidor al igual que el gato. ¿Deseas arriesgarte por Drigger?. Con nosotros no correras riesgos de castigo. Yo puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Es que acaso me das a elegir? - Bryan sonrió fingiendo meditar la respuesta - Elección difícil - declaro con sarcasmo - Pero sin duda me quedo con Drigger.

Yui reacciono como si la hubieran abofeteado.

- El uno para el otro - afirmo con desprecio - Ambos igual de inútiles.

- Te dije que cuidaras tu lengua.

Yui rió con amargura, y sin esperar palabra alguna ataco. Max sintió como el brazo que lo sostenía se retiraba, y cayo a tierra en cuatro patas, emitiendo un debil 'ahh' de sorpresa, que no fue registrado por ninguno de los presentes. Se sentó, y observo el choque de ambos poderes.

Las manos de Falborg brillaron con tonalidades rojas. Saltó agilmente, y ataco, haciendo que el fuego rodeara a la chica, haciendole retroceder. Yui ataco, pero su poder de viento solo avivo las llamas...

- Lamento interrumpir - intervino una tercera voz divertida, y ambos se giraron para ver al chico que los miraba, deteniendo al instante su pelea.

- Entonces no lo hagas - bufo Bryan en indignación al momento que limpiaba la sangre de su mejilla. La unica herida que la chica había logrado hacerle.

- Si por mi fuera esperaria a ver en que termina el espectaculo - replico Youko con alegría - pero tengo un mensaje para ti, Falborg.

Yui bufo ignorando al recién llegado, atendió las heridas de sus brazos, irritada por la admiración que Youko le demostraba al inútil amigo del gato. De hecho, todos disfrutaban del sentido de humor cínico y mordaz de Falborg. Era respetado, y de cierta manera admirado por sus compañeros, quienes conocían cuan despiadado podía llegar a ser, y cuan poderoso era; además de que se podía confiar en él. Lo único que todos le reprochaban, y desaprobaban era que tuviera amistad con Drigger, a quien ninguno de ellos quería.

Asi que Yui era la unica que los detestaba a ambos.

- ¿Y bien? - cuestiono Bryan irritado.

- Daisuke quiere que lleves al chico.

- ¿El ritual ha terminado? - intervino Yui girandose, y acomodando su largo cabello en su espalda. Youko asintió sin verla, sus ojos estaban clavados en el pequeño guardian que los miraba sin entender.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses - advirtió Falborg, haciendo que Youko alzara ambas cejas, y centrara su mirada en él.

- ¿Por que? - pregunto sonriendo divertido

- Porque es un estupido - se mofo Yui desdeñosamente, haciendo que los ojos de Youko se clavaran en ella - No permitira que nadie le haga daño al mocoso, solo porque ha decidido ayudar a su precioso gato.

Youko sonrió esceptico, y se giro de nuevo hacia Falborg.

- Me alegra que finalmente lo hayas entendido, pajarraco. - aseguro Bryan mordaz.

- ¿Es cierto? - pregunto Youko

- No deben tocarlo, eso es todo. - afirmo Bryan indiferente.

- Si Falborg asi lo quiere - dijo Youko impasible, encogiendose de hombros - por mi esta bien. No me interesa tener algo que ver con guardianes.

Yui estallo ante aquellas palabras y transformandose se alejo.

- Parecía enfadada - dijo Youko con una risita. Bryan rodo los ojos - Vamos.

- Enano - dijo volviendose hacia Max - Muevete.

Max parpadeo un par de veces antes de levantarse. Cuando estuvo junto a Falborg, los tres se pusieron en marcha siguiendo el rumbo que Yui había tomado. Max se coloco justo detrás de Falborg, y una timida mano se cerro sobre las ropas del chico; en parte para mantener su paso y en parte para disolver, aunque fuera un poco, la sensación de abandono que en ese momento le ahogaba. Bryan pareció no darse cuenta, o tal vez simplemente se hizo el desentendido.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Daisuke sonrió al ver a Falborg acercarse, y Bryan disimulo la sorpresa que se llevo al sentir la presencia de su amo, en el cuerpo que tenía enfrente. Tenshi le dirigio una coqueta sonrisa a Falborg; su mirada brillo provocativamente cuando los ojos lavanda se fijaron en ella. Drigger evito rodar sus ojos.

Junto a Falborg, el rostro de Max se asomo con curiosidad, aun sin soltar la ropa del chico, acercandose lo más que podía. La presencia del hombre frente a ellos no le inspiraba confianza alguna, la desconocia y le temía.

- Tu debes ser el pequeño guardian - aseguro Daisuke mirandolo.

Max se pego más a Bryan, quien siguio ignorandolo, aun cuando la cabeza del rubio se apoyo en su costado, y ambas manitas apretaron con más fuerza sus ropas; en una especie de abrazo que no alcanzaba a rodearlo completamente. Sus ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas, recorrian el rostro de Daisuke, y miraban al resto de los chicos que lo observaban con desprecio.

- Parece que te tiene estima, Falborg - dijo el guardian dirigiendo su mirada hacia el aludido - Pero me sorprende que tu permitas su cercanía... ¿Que paso con tu rencor hacia los guardianes?

Bryan se encogió de hombros, sin mirar siquiera al pequeño - Eso no cambia nada.

- Entonces es cierto lo que Yui asegura; apoyas a Drigger. ¿no es asi?

- ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

- No lo creo. Asi que estas dispuesto a cuidar del chico, ¿eh, Falborg?.

- Se lo dije a Yui, no creo que lo necesite.

- Pero lo aceptas.

- Supongo... En realidad, me da lo mismo. No creo que nadie aqui vaya a tener problemas con un chico al que no cuidaran, ni veran siquiera; no pienso que a nadie le importe. Da lo mismo si Drigger quiere cuidarlo, o no; será problema suyo. En lo que a mi respecta, no me afecta, ni me beneficia.

Tras sus palabras, muchos de los chicos resoplaron aburridos, y se encogieron de hombros, murmurando algunos 'Si Falborg lo acepta...' y cosas parecidas; pues era sabido por todos, cuanta antipatía les tenía Falborg a los guardianes, asi que si aceptaba al chico, ellos bien podían ignorarlo. Daisuke volvió a fijar su mirada en el chiquillo, y se inclino para verlo mejor...

- Pequeño, ¿Cuantos años tienes? - pregunto con tono dulce

- Cinco y medio - susurro Max escondiendo medio rostro detrás de Bryan.

- Igual que el pequeño Otsuki cuando lo conocí - exclamo en tono alegre - ¿Cierto Drigger?

No hubo contestación, y Bryan no fue el único que dirigió su mirada hacia el gato. La expresión del chico era hermetica, sin apartar sus ojos de Daisuke. Su cuerpo tenso, su mandibula apretada, sus puños con los nudillos blancos, todo en él demostraba el control para no perder la calma... El guardian pareció complacido con el silencio y se volvió hacia el gato sonriendo con crueldad.

- Vete al demonio - siseo Drigger con desprecio.

Daisuke rió, para desconcierto de todos aquellos que habían comenzado a pensar que el gato moriria por su atrevimiento. Incluso Falborg se desconcerto de verlo tan alterado.

- ¿Que noticias traes, Tenshi? - pregunto el guardian dirigiendose a la chica.

- Los guardianes han tomado a mal la desaparición de la mujer y el mocoso. Han reforzado su vigilancia, y enviaron a dos grupos en su busca. Nos atacaron, y desvanecieron a Gennou.

El desvanecer a un espiritu, implicaba la muerte para el mismo. Era como liberar su alma, desaparecerla, y darle el descanso que ellos mismos se habían negado. Los unicos capaz de llevarlo a cabo, eran los guardianes, reforzando, asi, el desprecio que sentían hacia ellos.

- No importa...

- Hay algo más, señor. Anku me ha informado que un grupo de guardianes viene hacia aqui. Posiblemente lleguen mañana al atardecer.

- Sabes quienes son. - pregunto Daisuke intrigado.

- Anku asegura que uno de ellos es el guardian que acompañaba a los Hiwatari aquella noche.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Daisuke se fijaron en Drigger, quien oportunamente miraba a Tenshi atentamente.

- ¿Tienes que ver con esto, Drigger? - pregunto Daisuke con suavidad

Con reticencia, el rostro del gato se giro para verle, clavando sus ojos ambarinos en la mirada violeta; una lenta sonrisa comenzo a curvear sus labios, y perezosamente se transformo en una mueca culpable, haciendo que Daisuke no pudiera evitar sonreir con amargura.

- ¿Me cree capaz de algo asi, mi señor? - inquirio Drigger con extremada inocencia, y fingida ofensa. Su tono cínico y amargado volviendo después de aquel recordatorio. Habiendo apartado a su enfado visible, este fue sustituido por aquel estado de sarcasmo, sin seriedad en sus palabras. Todo resultado de la ira...

Fue inmediata la reacción de alteración que desato el atrevimiento del felino, pues todos contuvieron sus blasfemias y ataques. Incluso Bryan se sorprendió de aquel estado de cambio. Cuando el gato ocupaba aquel tono, era porque era culpable, sin duda; como lo había sido aquella noche cuando Yui lo había acusado de haber salvado al Hiwatari.

- Por supuesto - aseguro Daisuke calmadamente - No por nada te conozco. - la sonrisa se borro del rostro del gato - ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el guardian al que viste?

- No esperara que conteste eso, señor, es posible que no controle mi lengua.

- Quiero saber de que mas hablaste con el guardian.

- De nada.

- ¿Deberia creerte? - el gato se encogió de hombros y los ojos de Daisuke se estrecharon en desconfianza.

Ignorando el murmullo que se extendía entre los presentes, cuyas miradas taladraban a Rei, Daisuke retomo su acostumbrado cinismo. Ahora más que nunca, la antipatía de todos brotaban extendiendose por el ambiente; Max se apretó más a Bryan al sentir aquel rencor hacia el gato.

- Averiguare si me mientes, Drigger - aseguro el guardian con voz tranquila - por ahora, no tengo tiempo que perder. Tenshi, necesito que me digas exactamente lo que sabes.

Mientras la chica hablaba, Rei se las ingenio para desplazarse lenta y discretamente hacia Bryan, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de muerte de sus compañeros. Falborg permaneció de pie en el mismo sitio, cruzandose de brazos, y dirigiendole al gato una mirada indiferente... Cuando Rei se detuvo frente a él, Bryan se limitó a mirarlo.

- ¿Sobrevivimos a nuestra primer pelea? - pregunto suavemente con un dejo de culpabilidad.

- No estoy seguro - contesto Bryan sin el tono frío - Aun sigo enfadado contigo por meterme en toda esta locura, sigo creyendo que enloqueciste al querer salvar a un guardian, y aun pienso que esto solo nos traera problemas. Por otra parte - una ligera sonrisa apareció - ¿No creeias que te iba a dejar solo, verdad?

Una timida sonrisa estiro las comisuras de los labios de Rei, y la sonrisa de Bryan se volvió amigable. El enfado y la irritación olvidados; la pelea superada.

- Puedo preguntar ¿Por que? - inquirio el gato con tono divertido - ¿O es otro de los misterios de la vida?.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Del que tu hayas decidido ayudar al chico. He de confesar que me sorprendio; había creido que después de nuestra pelea no intervendrias - al ver el rostro cuestionante de Falborg aclaro - Yui. Llego rumiando que el chico te había maldecido, y que la habías atacado cuando ella solo quería "hablar" con él.

Bryan bufo.

- Tiene sus ventajas ser popular, ¿sabes? - prosiguio Rei con ironía - Al final todos la ignoraron. Tenshi se enfado con ella, y le aseguro que tu no harías algo asi sin un motivo. Asi que... me gustaria saber el motivo.

- Con sinceridad no lo sé. Supongo que Yui tenía razon al decir que la locura es contagiosa. - replico Falborg con sarcasmo - He pasado demasiado tiempo contigo.

Rei se mostro fingidamente ofendido, pero termino riendo de buen humor. Una risita se escuchó cerca de ellos, y ambas miradas buscaron al dueño de ella. Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en Max, quien había seguido la conversación en silencio hasta ese momento.

Un silencio se instalo entre todos, mientras Max miraba alternadamente a uno y otro. Vio la picara sonrisa en labios del chico de ojos ambarinos al ver a Falborg, y vio la mirada de advertencia que este le dirigia al gato para borrar aquella mueca. Era como si estuvieran discutiendo con miradas, y sonrisas... No sabía si alguno de los dos debía ganar, pero al final Falborg se volvió hacia él con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Que esperas? - pregunto con tono rudo, dandose por vencido con el gato. Max lo miro con franca curiosidad, sin tener idea alguna de a que se referia - Enano - Max parpadeo ante el nombre - Sueltame.

Dos segundos fueron suficientes para que Max fuera consciente de la situación, y por alguna razón enrojecio. Abrió las manos al instante, y retrocedio medio paso; avergonzado, más no intimidado.

Falborg se volvió hacia Max, y con tono rudo espeto - Escuchame bien, pequeño monstruo...

- Max - le interrumpio la dulce vocecita del rubio, deseando ser amigable.

- ¿Que?

- Mi nombre es Max

Bryan parpadeo asombrado un par de veces antes de recuperar la compostura - Como sea. Aclaremos ciertas cosas. Tu no me agradas, y yo no te agrado...

- ¡Pero tu si me agradas! - cortó Max con entusiasmo, una angelical sonrisa extendiendose por su rostro.

- ¡Maravilloso! - exclamo Bryan en tono falsamente jovial, para después añadir más secamente - Pero tu a mi no.

- ¿Por que?

- Porque si y punto... Y no hagas más preguntas - la boca de Max se cerro al instante, y sus ojos se vieron más grandes cuando alzo sus cejas de forma asombrada.

Cuando Bryan regreso su mirada al gato, frunció el entrecejo al ver la traviesa sonrisa extendiendose por su rostro, acompañada de un ligero brillo de diversión.

- Espero que estes satisfecho con tu problema rubio - bufo Bryan

- Asi que no piensas ayudarme. - recrimino Rei.

- Fue suficiente con lograr que los chicos no intentaran destrozarlo en cuanto estuviera solo - afirmo Bryan con terquedad - Pero no hare excepciones. Guardianes son guardianes, y ninguno de ellos me agrada...

- Yui, Reiji, Falborg y Drigger vendran conmigo - resono la voz de Daisuke interrumpiendo la conversación. - Los demás, se quedaran con Tenshi a vigilar a los guardianes. Necesito saber que buscan aqui; no sería prudente llegar a las tierras Ivanov ahora.

- Deseo que Falborg se quede con nosotros - pidió Tenshi mirando a Bryan de forma insinuante, mientras Youko le soreía ampliamente.

- Lo siento Tenshi. Tengo otros planes para él...

- Señor Drigger - intervino la voz de Max. Tanto Rei, como Bryan, miraron al chico algo mosqueados por la formalidad a la que no estaban acostumbrados.

- Llamame Rei - susurro para que nadie más le escuchara. - Y este don gruñón es Bryan - le sonrió - ¿Que? - pregunto ante la mirada escandalizada del chico.

- Me mandaste al diablo cuando yo te lo pregunte, y ahora lo dices como si nada. - reprocho en silencio.

- Eran situaciones distintas - aclaro el gato en el mismo tono - En ese entonces no sabía de que lado estabas...

- ¿Y acaso sabes de que lado esta el guardian?

- Es un chico, no esta de ningun lado...

- ¿Y mi mamá? - interrumpió Max suavemente. - ¿No vendrá con nosotros?

Rei le dirigió una breve mirada a Bryan, para darle a entender la situación, antes de volverse hacia Max. - Te lo explicare después, ¿Si?

Max asintió, pero una desazón se apodero de su corazón.

- Tu chico se queda aquí. - hablo Daisuke dirigiendose a Drigger - El viaje es largo, y difícil. Las regiones montañosas no son lugar para alguien como él, y no voy a detenerme por su culpa. Tengo prisa... Tenshi se encargara de vigilarlo.

- Por supuesto que no lo dejare aquí. Viene conmigo o no iré.

Y Rei se supo victorioso cuando una mueca de enfado apareció en el rostro de Yui. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia Bryan para conocer su opinión, le sorprendió verlo alterado de forma casi imperceptible. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en Daisuke, y algo inexplicable brillaba en ellos.

- No creo que sea una buena idea, señor - susurro Bryan controlando su turbación.

- ¿Por que Falborg?

Bryan tardo varios segundos en contestar, como si buscara la respuesta adecuada - Ya nadie vive ahi. - musito aturdido.

- Eso lo averiguaremos en cuanto lleguemos. Aunque tal vez te lleves una sorpresa... ¿Tienes algun problema con esto?

Bryan mordió su lengua para retener la respuesta afirmativa; se limito a negar con la cabeza y apartar la mirada. Los chicos a su alrededor comenzaron a dispersarse, según ordenes de Tenshi. Reiji se transformó, y obedientemente se inclino frente a Daisuke, quien lo montó. El aguila blanca chillo remontando el vuelo.

- Viajaras conmigo - dijo Rei a Max, tomandolo de ambas manos y halándolo hacia arriba.

Max rió divertido, sintiendo como sus pies se separaban del suelo, y su cuerpo volaba; finalmente su torso fue a dar con la espalda del gato, donde sus brazos rodearon el cuello del chico, y sus piernas se aferraron a sus costados. Rei rió girando su rostro para ver al rubio; y Bryan dejo que una leve sonrisa apareciera.

- Tienes suerte pequeño monstruo - dijo haciendo que ambas atenciones se fijaran en él. - Pero te advierto que si te quejas, molestas, o estorbas, me aseguraré de que el gato te deje a medio camino, ¿De acuerdo?

Max asintió obedientemente.

- No le hagas caso - aclaro Rei sonriendo juguetonamente - Necesitas dormir, comer y descansar. En cambio, nosotros solo dormimos cuando necesitamos recuperar energías, lo demás nos tiene sin importancia... ¿Sabes a donde vamos?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Bryan, dejando en su lugar una mueca hermética. Cuando estaba a punto de escucharse, una susurrante e imperceptible respuesta lo detuvo. La voz de Bryan murmuro junto a él - Al lugar que alguna vez llame hogar.

Drigger giro la cabeza, y sus ojos expresaron todo lo que él no dijo con palabras. Bryan sonrió con amargura, y sin decir nada más se transformo.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Sus parpados se abrieron y un techo borroso apareció frente a él. Pestañeo hasta que logro identificar la habitación en la que se encontraba. Se sentía exhausto, adolorido; cansado de todas las formas posibles, tanto física como mentalmente. Paso la lengua por sus labios, y notó que estaban secos. Tenía sed, y al girar su cabeza, buscando un vaso de agua, un trapo cayo de su frente. Escuchaba voces, como zumbidos incesantes a su alrededor. Cerro sus ojos y eso solo empeoro las cosas.

La habitación giro, se agrando, y el ruido se intensifico. Giro sobre si mismo, sin abrir aun sus ojos, y apoyo sus manos temblorosas en el piso para levantarse.

Caminando tambaleantemente, salió de su cama, deseando alejarse del ruido silencioso. El golpetear ritmico del agua contra el techo y las paredes, le guio hacia la puerta del patio trasero. La corrió y el delicioso olor a tierra humeda y vegetación traspaso sus sentidos aliviando su confusión.

Aspiro profundamente. Se alejo del pequeño techo que lo cubría. Salto y una nueva energía ascendió por la planta de sus pies cuando entraron en contacto con la tierra fría y mojada. Extendió los brazos, y levanto la cabeza queriendo beber un poco de agua.

Un canto hermoso y dulce llamó su atención. Temblorosamente anduvo hasta llegar al borde de un pequeño estanque, junto a un árbol inclinado. Un hermoso petirrojo piaba desde la rama más baja, agitandose para secar sus plumas. Kai dibujo una débil sonrisa.

Cuando el animalito se percato de su presencia, gorjeo saltando de un lado a otro, al parecer emocionado. Sin entender muy bien el porque, Kai extendió su mano y fue una sorpresa para él que la pequeña ave volara hasta posarse en el reverso de su mano.

Con extremo cuidado, Kai acerco su brazo, y susurro un bajito hola. El ave emitió un ruidoso gorjeo, al parecer entendiendo el saludo. La presencia de alguien acercandose, hizo que Kai volviera a la realidad. Por alguna razón, que en ese momento no lograba entender, sabía quien estaba detrás de él, sin necesidad de volverse.

- Cuidate - habló Kai suavemente, y el ave emprendió el vuelo.

Kai volteó, y sip... No se había equivocado. El cabello rojo, la tez blanca, la sonrisa amplia y conocida, y aquellos ojos grandes, azules y brillantes eran inconfundibles. Sin embargo, el chico Hiwatari no pudo devolverle la sonrisa porque en ese momento escuchó algo que le dejo aturdio.

"Me alegra..."

Era la voz del pequeño pelirrojo, la conocía y era capaz de identificarla, pero le desconcerto darse cuenta de que los labios del chico no se habían abierto, ni habían abandonado aquella sonrisa. Las palabras habían resonado en su cabeza, como un tintineo suave...

Continuara...

**"Las cadenas que me atan,**

**no son tangibles,**

**no son visibles.**

**Son mi pasado... Es mi destino"**

_Notas:_

_Capitulo Kilometrico. ¿Les aburrio?... Intentare no extenderme demasiado en proximas ocasiones._

_Pido disculpas por mi tardanza. Este semestre mi horario no se ajusta como debería, asi que mi tiempo libre no es tanto como me gustaría... Uf. En fin. Ni porque quejarse. La historia esta saliendo mucho más rapida que mis otros fics, espero que siga asi._

_Ya saben que si algo no les gusta son libres para decirmelo, preguntas y opiniones son bienvenidas. Me despido para el proximo capitulo... =D._

_Review:_

_**kaei kon: **Hola. Gracias por la comparación, espero que no vaya a decepcionarte. mmm. ¿Y que tal te ha ido? ¿Has logrado descifrar algo?... No te preocupes, agradezco el dato. Y como diria Drigger: Él solo quiere "terminar" con toda esa situación, y sip, Kai le ayudara, pero por el momento su interes no va más alla de eso... Sipi, Takao y Max tienen papeles importantes, como veras en este capitulo con el pequeño rubio. Y bueno, hemos visto los ojos de Yuriy, su aparición será hasta el proximo capitulo. Tal vez no actualice pronto, pero no me tarde tanto, ¿cierto? =P... Y sobre el capitulo... ¿No se te hizo pesado? porque creo que se me paso la mano... Gracias por tu review!!! Nos vemos!!!_

_**Kiri-chan!!!** No te preocupes!. Aun asi gracias. Claro, Takao y Max seran guardianes, pero con ciertas diferencias. mmm, nop, lo siento, Kai no sera inmortal... Y sip, Yui, y Reiji no son nombres verdaderos... Lo que hizo Daisuke fue bajo, cruel, y triste, y cuenta con que Rei siempre sienta culpa... En cuanto a Bryan, digamos que ha sido su apoyo emocional, y Max ahora le enseñara muchas cosas a ambos. jejej... Me he pasado horas pensando en la mejor manera para que Bryan y Tala se conozcan, porque de Rei y Kai la situación esta lista, aunque digamos que el gato no será nada amable... La inmortalidad de los espiritus solo pueden terminarse cuando los guardianes los desvanecen, y a Daisuke le importa demasiado que Rei viva... A Yui le falta mucho por hacer... Nop, no puedo decirte porque no tengo ni la menor idea, te lo juro!!!... Pero te dire que esto va pa' largo... jeje. Hasta pronto!!!_

_**akane tsubame**: Hola!!!... Gracias, espero que siga gustandote. jeje, por eso me tardo tanto en actualizar, porque los capitulos me salen largos y luego ando camibnado muchas cosas para que me salgan decentes, y no extra-ultra-mega-largos XDD... Lo de los clanes se vera más adelante, porque tiene muchas cosas por hacer. En fin por ahora me despido. Cuidate!!!_

_**cloy-ivanov:** GRACIAS!!!... Solo quiero que la drama no se me salga de las manos, porque esto se complicara demasiado... Bueno, aqui esta la actualización, espero que te guste. Y Tala sale en el proximo capitulo, jeje. Sipi, su pareja será Bryan, pero no sera de la noche a la mañana porque eso va a esr dificil. TAmbién es una de mis parejas favoritas... Nos vemos!!!_

_**Monica**: Bueno, pues las cosas van a estar enredadas... Oh, Rei es terco pero tiene sus motivos, y el dolor que sus castigos le producen no son nada para él, asi que seguira en la lucha, a excepción de que ahora tiene que cuidar de Max. El lindo pelirrojo ya salió, pero sabremos más de él para el proximo episodio... Espero que estes bien!! Bye!!!_

_**Navleu**: Al menos en tu viaje te fue bien, y te fuiste de paseo!!... jeje, yo mismo admito que esta raro, asi que ni te preocupes. Te agradezco de todo corazón que me halages tanto, deseo que el fic siga gustandote, y no vaya a desilusionarte. Nah... Solo que esta vez quiero hacerlo bien, aun cuando me tarde mucho más. El pasado de Rei, y Bryan tiene el peso de todas sus acciones y actitudes de ahora... Bryan no es castigado porque desobedece, sino porque esta en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, o incluso lo hace para salvar al gato. En cuanto a Rei... Es complicado, como él mismo dice. Oh... Yui no sera la persona favorita de varias personas. No quiere al gato, no quiere a Bryan, y busca perjudicarlos... Puedes preguntar cuantos años tenía Rei al morir, pero no puedo decirte, =P... Al servicio de Daisuke tiene cerca de 200 años, como Bryan sabe... Nos vemos!!_

_**Fobos, se quivoco en rencarnar en mujer **: O.O Nick interesante, =D. Que bueno que te gusta... No es que tenga un pasado oscuro, ha hecho cosas malas, pero todo por Daisuke. Si, se sabra hata después, porque eso explica muchas cosas, como el porque de su comportamiento, lo que quiere de Kai, y el lazo que lo une a Daisuke, además de lo que busca... ¡PRegunta interesante!!... Rei puede transformarse en Tigre y humano, porque cuando Daisuke le dio forma fisica les dio esa forma, como a todos los espiritus que le sirven. Sin embargo, puede convertirse en gato, por algo que también tiene que ver con Daisuke, y le hace tener cierto dominio sobre él... Las razones por las cuales Bryan volvió, no se sabran hasta mucho después, aunque tienen algo que ver con el lugar al que van. Mientras que las razones de Rei implican a Daisuke.... Como viste en este capitulo, el poder de Rei es el del agua, y el de Bryan es el Fuego. Siento no contestar más detalladamente, pero, me quedo sin trama si lo hago. _

_**Kaizer-Kon:** ¿En verdad lo crees?... Me emociona que te siga gustando, y lo consideres tan bueno... jeje, si, esta algo confuso, sobre todo porque todas las piezas no se conocen, o se esconden. Tanto, Rei como Bryan son amigables el uno con el otro porque confian entre sí, pero veremos que haran cuando tengan que enfrentar a desconocidos. Claro, su la amistad es lo unico que les ha hecho ver que no todo esta mal, y Max llegara a confirmar este hecho. Por supuesto que agradezco tu apoyo. Gracias!!_

_**Eri:** Que bueno que el fic te guste, y no se te haga extraño... Aunque si tendra ciertas cosas rara. Espero que te siga gustando... Oh, y sobre tu pregunta, te dire que Rei se ve bien en todas las temporadas, de hecho me gusta la apariencia de GRevolution, me gusta sus ropas de V-Force, y me gustan los rasgos que le dan en la primer temporada, asi que la forma como quieras verlo dependera de ti. Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo._

_**Galy:** Es que eso de ser distraida es algo que no puede quitarse uno, =P. Bueno, me tarde no un poquito, pero si un poco XD. Aunque no tanto. Solo espero que te siga gustando, y no haya problemas con el capitulo... Claro, como he dicho, el que Bryan y Rei sean amigos les ha ayudado todo el tiempo que han estado juntos, mas ahora que Max vivira con ellos, porque ambos deben cuidarlo.. Claro que Falborg no va a querer tan fácilmente. Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo!!!_

_**Shiroi Tsuki:** Creo que nadie sabe muy bien lo que va a pasar, porque con Daisuke nunca se sabe, y Drigger es y sera todo un misterio como Brya siempre ha dicho... solo necesita que alguien lo entienda. Gracias, aunque te dire que cuento con mi pequeña hermana (navleu) que lee el capitulo, y corrige mis faltas de ortografía asi que se lo agradezco a ella... Porque luego me emociono y no me doy cuenta lo que escribo. Yo creo escriri lo que quiero escribir (¿Se entiende?, no importa, jejej)... El que Rei haya terminado como esclavo de Daisuke, digamos que no fue como todos... Y el guardian lo planeo demasiado, e hizo algo muy bajo. Te cuidas y nos vemos!!!_

_**Luna Lovegood Du Black!!!** Aqui esta la actualización. Si, las cosas van a complicarse, sobre todo porque ninguno de nuestro s chicos quiere hablar sobre su pasado. mmm, cerca de los 18, o 19, porque con lo que se acerca, tendra que ser un poco joven. Aqui apareció, pero en el proximo conoceremos más de la personalidad del precioso pelirrojo.... No se esconde, solo que apenas va a reencontrarse con Kai. Oh, y su encuentro con Bryan va a ser bastante curioso, jejej... mm. Sobre que Bryan odia a los guardianes tiene que ver con su pasado y su primer contacto con ellos será el pequeño mosntro, como el lo llama... Es decir, Max._

_Por ahora me despido!!_

_Hasta pronto!_


	4. Controla tus Emociones

**DULCES ESPIRITUS**

**Por Roquel**

**Capitulo 4**

**CONTROLA TUS EMOCIONES**

Siendo hijo unico de Nakuru y Shigeru, Yuriy Ivanov estaba destinado a ser el sucesor al líderazgo de su clan, cargando con todas las obligaciones que el titulo traía. El pelirrojo poseía una personalidad abierta y divertida, algunas veces hasta impertinente y egocentrica; lo cual, de una u otra forma, siempre lo metía en problemas. Y manteniendo el pacto hacia la familia Hiwatari, Yuriy había sido elegido para convertirse en el guardian de Kai, justo como Shigeru había sido el guardian de su padre. El problema consistia en que Kai y Yuriy eran un peligro cuando estaban juntos; hacian un dueto poderoso e incontenible. Desde el momento en que sus padres les presentaran no había día que no terminara tranquilo, y para ambas madres era toda una aventura enviarlos a dormir.

Eso no cambió ni siquiera cuando el pelirrojo comenzó con su entrenamiento. Kai gustaba de ir a verlo, y se divertía con su amigo cuando Akira no los veía. Y el día que Kai y su familia se habían marchado, el primero y último en despedirse había sido Yuriy. Y era obvio, por la expresión que tenía en su rostro, que ahora se alegraba del regreso de su mejor amigo...

No obstante, Kai se sentía aturdido, y continuaba observandolo con asombro.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, estrechando sus ojos para enfocar al chico.

La sonrisa vacilo en los labios de Yuriy. - ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

- No he dicho nada.

- Si, lo hiciste...

- No lo hice - frunció el entrecejo - Creo que será mejor entrar antes de que te enfermes, porque ahora mismo estas delirando.

- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?

- ¿Asi me agradeces el que me preocupe por ti? - cuestiono Yuriy con indignación. - Aun en contra de la prohibición de mi madre de no entrar a saludarte, me escabulli para verte. Al ver que no estabas ahi, decidi buscarte. Y ahora, estoy bajo la lluvia, descalzo y con frío, y lo único que atinas a preguntarme es '¿Que estas haciendo aqui?'. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Eres un bobo!

Kai no dijo nada, pero sintió una oleada de indignación golpear a su corazón; con temor, comprendió que ese sentimiento le pertenecía a su amigo. "Maravilloso. Ahora me mira con cara de que no me conoce." gruñó Yuriy para si mismo.

- No es cierto.

- ¿Qué no es cierto?

- Eso que dijiste.

Yui entorno sus ojos - ¿Sabes, Kai? Esto empieza a tornarse raro. Quisieras explicarme que sucede.

Kai agitó la cabeza sin escuchar lo que Yuriy decía, deseaba deshacerse del zumbido que regresaba. Sus mejillas volvieron a arder, y tuvo que apoyarse del pelirrojo para no caer. Yuriy le ayudo a regresar a su habitación. En el camino, se desvaneció.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- ¿Han encontrado algo?

Todos agitaron la cabeza y Azaki tomo la palabra - No hay nada por los alrededores. Desvanecimos a uno, y los demás parecieran mantenerse a distancia... ¿Que ha dicho el Patriarca?

- Sus presencias se alejaron demasiado. No puede guiarnos.

- Señor - intervino la voz de un joven saliendo a su encuentro - Shigeru Ivanov, deseaba hablar con usted. Lo espera en la entrada de la casa.

- Hazlos pasar y que esperen...

- Dice que es urgente.

Miura recapacito un momento. Urgente no era algo que los Ivanov tomaran a la ligera, y si Shigeru estaba frente a su puerta, una buena razón tendría.

En la entrada, un hombre pelirrojo lo esperaba, en compañía de varios de su familia. Lucían fatigados, como si no hubieran descansado en su viaje.

- No puedo atenderlos en este momento - dijo después de hacer las respectivas muestra de respeto.

- No prentendo incomodarte, Miura - replico rápidamente Shigeru - Mucho menos deseo quitarte tu tiempo; estoy aqui solo para comprobar algunas cosas. Me sentiría más tranquilo si las trataramos ahora. Solo te pido un minuto para explicar la razón por la cual he hecho un viaje tan largo en tan poco tiempo.

Miura pareció querer negarse, pues agito su cabeza y su rostro palidecio ligeramente.

- Te ayudare en lo que pueda - afirmo Shigeru con premura - Si me escuchas ahora.

Finalmente, Miura dijo: - Pasa.

Shigeru le indico a Akira que descansaran, comieran algo y después hablarían con ellos. Miura lo condujo a través de la casa, subiendo escaleras, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación del Patriarca. Al correr la puerta, vieron al anciano en compañía de una mujer joven, la consorte de Miura, y su hijo: Michael.

- Shigeru - exclamo Michael

- Hola, Michael. Heiko - inclino su cabeza hacia la mujer de cabello cobrizo, y ella le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma.

- ¿Que te ha traido por aqui, Ivanov? - cuestionó el Patriarca con voz profunda, al momento en que Michael salía.

- ¿Nakuru no se ha comunicado con ustedes? - preguntó Shigeru a su vez, inclinandose frente al Patriarca para mostrar sus respetos.

- No hemos recibido noticia alguna de tu clan.

Shigeru frunció el entrecejo.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Sus mejillas habían dejado de arder, su cabeza no retumbaba, su cuerpo parecía haberse calmado, y una dulce languidez se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Sintiendose mucho mejor, Kai se giro sobre su costado para seguir durmiendo.

- Tsk, tsk - escuchó el chasquido cerca de su oreja, y un curioso cosquilleo se extendió por su nariz, como si algo suave se deslizara por ella.

Movió su cabeza y el cosquilleo se detuvo. El chasquido se repitió y el cosquilleo bajo de su mejilla hasta su cuello. Kai se agito para apartar al invasor, pero este no parecía tener deseos de rendirse.

Cuando ataco de nuevo, esta vez al dorso de su mano, Kai no pudo resistirlo y se encogió bajo sus cobijas, escondiendo sus extremidades. Alguien gruñó junto a su rostro, y al instante, ese mismo cosquilleo ataco el lobulo de su oreja izquierda.

Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

- Kai Hiwatari, despierta ahora mismo - susurraron junto a su oído de forma imperiosa. - Kai. Kai. Kai... ¡Despierta por todos los dioses!

Mientras hablaba el cosquilleo se deslizaba por su cuello...

Todo paso tan rápido que Yuriy apenas y si logro parpadear. Con fuerza sorprendente el chico de cabello bicolor lo había tacleado, derribandolo. Ahora yacía boca arriba con Kai sentado sobre su estomago, sosteniendo sus muñecas, con una expresión de total incredulidad. Yuriy se soltó a reír.

- Ya era hora - comentó entre risas.

- ¿Que hacías? - preguntó Kai molesto.

Por toda respuesta, Yuriy miro triunfalmente lo que llevaba en su mano derecha, sonriendo malevolamente. La pluma de ganso giro entre sus dedos, mientras el chico decía - Me canse de esperar.

Kai arrugo su frente, no entendiendo.

- Después de enterarse de tu pequeña excursión bajo la lluvia, y de mi insignificante participación en tu intento de escape, - explico Yuriy - Madre me ordeno esperarte para comer. Llevas dormido mucho tiempo, y me muero de hambre. Como no despertabas - sonrió - pensé que lo correcto sería que yo te ayudara un poco.

Kai le puso mala cara, pero su corazón recibió la contagiosa alegría del chico Ivanov, y sonrió. Sin embargo, el incidente anterior regreso a su memoria, alterando sus sentidos...

- Oh, no. No de nuevo - exclamo Yuriy enfadado - Quita esa cara de pez ¿Quieres?. Me da escalofríos cuando me miras de esa manera. No ha pasado ni un mes desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, asi que no puede ser que ahora me desconozcas.

- No es eso...

- Entonces explicate.

Kai lo miró fijamente sin tener idea alguna de que decir. Finalmente optó por guardar el secreto - Mejor vayamos a comer.

- No, ahora me dices.

Pero Kai ya se había levantado y ahora se dirigía hacia la puerta, sin prestarle atención a los reclamos de Yuriy. El pelirrojo tenía que admitir que la esencia de su amigo tenía un toque diferente. Algo nuevo... Y eso le produjo una extraña sensación de cambio.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Shigeru, - hablo Miura en cuanto el relato de Shigeru acabó - tu advertencia me parece real; y sin embargo, tu fuente no termina por convencerme. No puedes confiar en un espíritu, y menos aún en alguien como él...

- Dudo que te haya dicho todo lo que sabe. - comentó Heiko

- Es posible. - acepto Shigeru con voz neutra - Y me dio sus razones, aun cuando no me explicó sus intenciones, ni sus deseos.

- Puede que sea por beneficio propio. - opinó Miura - Salvó y ayudó al chico Hiwatari, con la condición de devolverle el favor. Aunque sus palabras son muy ambigüas, y te confunden, podemos estar seguros de que no parece interesado en el chico más que para hacerle cumplir su deuda.

- También llegue a esa conclusión. - aseguro Shigeru asintiendo - No busca aprovecharse de Kai, ni desea hacerle daño. ¿Qué desea? - meneo la cabeza - No lo sé.

- ¿Y como podía saber que el chico sobreviviria al ritual? - cuestiono Heiko

- Es otro de los acertijos que no he logrado descifrar - contesto Shigeru - Hablo y afirmo tantas cosas que no logre entender todas. Me aseguro que no fue su voluntad el servir a Daisuke. Lo llamo "mi amo" solo una vez, y el resto de la conversación se refirió a él por su nombre, sin el respeto o el temor que debería ocupar. No parecía reconocer su autoridad. Me hizo dudar de que en verdad fuera su amo.

- Para un espíritu, un amo es el dueño de su alma y su existencia inmortal - intervino el Patriarca con voz suave y serena - No pueden traicionarlo, no pueden abandonarlo, no a menos que sea su amo quien los engañe... Si ese espiritu esta actuando por voluntad propia, entonces no tiene un amo; pero también es posible que nos engañe a nosotros, que sea igual a todos.

Shigeru agitó la cabeza - Él es diferente. - afirmó - Es poderoso, puesto que logró hacer que un humano fuera capaz de absorber energía y magia, logro arrastra mi conciencia a un espacio en blanco, y sin embargo no me daño como creí que lo haría, no vi nada que me indicara peligro... Sé que es antiguo, lo sentí, poseía una fuerza y un vigor unicos, y sin embargo no mostró el odio que todos ellos suelen acumular hacia nosotros con el paso de los años... Y al hablar de Daisuke lo hacía con una intensidad nada propia de un espiritu. Parecida a la aberración, y al desprecio.

- Si eso fuera cierto, por ahora no puede preocuparnos. Nada puede importarnos de ese espiritu - asintió el Patriarca - Hay cosas más importantes que atender.

- Lo primero sera encontrar a Judy y a Max - declaro Miura rápidamente - Si Shigeru ha avisado a los Kinomiya podemos estar seguros de que pronto estaran aqui. Mientras tanto vigilaremos las intenciones de los espiritus cercanos.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Vamos - susurro Yuriy asomando su cabeza por la puerta, e indicandole que lo siguiera.

No estando ni Shigeru, ni su sensei Akira, Yuriy había insistido para que fueran a comer con la hermana de su padre, su tía Shimizu. Después de una breve discusión, donde Yuriy uso su gran don de persuasión, Kai teminó cediendo. Y ahora caminaban a prisa por el pueblo en movimiento.

Para Kai era muy dificil aprender todos los lazos que unia a los guardianes entre si, y más aun de memorizar quien estaba emparentando con quien y de que manera. Desde las relaciones de Padre e Hijo, de Hermanos, de Primos, de Abuelo y Nieto, de Tios y Sobrinos, existían también las de Primos Segundos, Primos Hermanos, Tios Abuelos y podía pasarse horas intentando seguir.

Yuriy había aliviado su problema confesandole que ni siquiera él lo sabía, y que realmente, no importaba. Eran familia y punto, ¿Para que buscarle más pies al gato?. Además, tenian muchas otras cosas de que preocuparse.

La organización de cada Clan era simple y perfecta, y tanto hombres como mujeres participaban en ella; no existía la creencia de que sus mujeres eran débiles e incapaces de cuidar de si mismas y su familia, como creían los humanos en ese entonces. De hecho, la pareja que mantenía el líderazgo de la familia lo hacía de forma equitativa, y su primogenito era el encargado de continuar con su tarea. Había casos en que el sucesor era una mujer y no por ello relegaban la tarea al varon siguiente, como sucedía con los nobles y reyes.

Los guardianes respetaban las leyes de los humanos con quienes vivían, y los humanos eran indiferentes a las costumbres de los guardianes. No obstante, los humanos se escandalizaban de que los guardianes aceptaran los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo; mientras que los guardianes se desentendían de todas las actividades que desaprobaban en los humanos.

Siendo fieles, y leales los guardianes no creían en las separaciones después del matrimonio, ni temporales ni permanentes; a menos que fuera por obligación, como sucedía cuando uno de ellos aceptaba un protegido. Al morir uno de los cónyuges era raro ver que su pareja contrajera matrimonio de nuevo. Y eso se debía a la forma tan estricta con la cual lo elegían.

Generalmente, cuando un guardian cumplía la mayoria de edad aceptaba comprometerse sin problemas, otros tardaban más en aceptarlo; pero sin importar la edad que tuvieran, o el tiempo que les tomara decidirse, cuando finalmente lo aceptaban, el guardian se encargaba de buscar a su prometido, o prometida, en el Clan cuyas cualidades se asemejaran a su caracter. Cuando hacía su elección presentaba sus respetos a la familia; si ésta le aceptaba, el pretendiente le cortejaba por el tiempo que los padres creyeran conveniente.

Cuando los padres le aprobaban, la pareja se establecía en casa de alguna de las dos familias, donde convivían por otro año, sin intimidad, conociendo como sería la vida compartida. La honestidad y la sinceridad eran parte fundamental de esta convivencia. Y cuando el tiempo concluía, el matrimonio celebraba, y ambas familias se reunían para dar sus mutuas aprobaciones. Al casarse, decidían el lugar donde deseaban vivir; asi que los guardianes más jovenes terminaban casandose entre los veinte y veintiún años, dependiendo del tiempo que su cortejo durara.

El cortejo era una especie de noviazgo con la familia, y donde el chico o chica demostraba que era capaz de cuidar a su pareja. Los padres le evaluaban, y nunca los dejaban solos, de hecho, el pretendiente debía lidiar con hermanos, primos, tios y padres para ganar su confianza y su cariño.

El pretendiente podía ser un hombre o una mujer, sin diferencias, y las familias les aceptaban por igual. El único que no participaba en esta costumbre, era el sucesor al líderazgo del clan. Esa decisión no le correspondía a él, sino a sus padres y al Patriarca de su aldea. En su cumpleaños numero cinco, se le presentaba a la persona elegida por su familia: Una chica si el sucesor era un hombre, o un chico si la sucesora era una mujer. Y tenía que ser de esa forma, porque ellos eran los encargados de continuar con la descendencia de su sangre.

De esa forma, la elegida, o elegido, era enviado a vivir con su nueva familia para ser educado, conocer sus costumbres, y poder adaptarse. Cuando cumplían los veinte años, el matrimonio se celebraba y asumían el líderazgo por un périodo de veinte a treinta años, que era cuando su primogenito estaba listo para asumir el mando. Cuando eso sucedía, los anteriores líderes se desentendian de todo lo que sucedía en la aldea, y abandonaban su participación en ella; aunque siempre estaban dispuestos a dar su consejo. No era que se les apartara, los ancianos eran queridos y respetados, pero ellos mismos elegían llevar una vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones, en compañía de sus consortes. Muchos se marchaban, un ejemplo era Makoto Ivanov, el abuelo de Yuriy, que había partido con su conyuge hacia los puertos del sur, y nadie había vuelto a saber de él. Otros preferían quedarse, como Sumomo Ivanov, la bisabuela de Yuriy, con ochenta y nueve años, que aún vivía en la aldea, aunque casi nunca se le veía. Sumomo era la mismísima nieta de Atsuko Ivanov, y las dos veces que Kai le había visto, le pareció una anciana muy dulce.

Sin embargo, por más bien que esos matrimonios arreglados terminaron felizmente, Yuriy consideraba esa imposición absurda y se enfadaba cada vez que alguien se la mencionaba. A sus seis años, el pelirrojo aseguraba y perjuraba, que jamás y nunca iba a casarse. De hecho, no cruzaba más de cinco palabras con su prometida, la calmada Dasha, proveniente del Clan Mihailovna. Y, ciertamente, Kai aceptaba que entre su amigo y Dasha existía un mar de diferencia. Porque mientras Yuriy era impulsivo, temperamental, con un sentido del humor siempre presente, y un hablador terco y griton, Dasha era demasiado reflexiva, seria, calmada y él jamás la había visto enfadada, ni jamás le había visto reír como lo hacía Yuriy.

Nakuru afirmaba que cuando crecieran esas diferencias serían superadas, y que incluso ambas se complementarian... Yuriy, por supuesto, no lo creía. Y Kai tampoco, aun cuando el Patriarca asegurara que el matrimonio sería bueno. Shigeru solía bromear con la probabilidad de que Dasha calmara la intempetuosidad de su hijo, y mantenía largas conversaciones con Akira. Akira no se mostraba convencido de que alguien lograra hacer cambiar a Yuriy, decía que ese caracter era lo que le hacía especial... Por eso Yuriy adoraba a su Sensei.

Cuando Yuriy tocó la puerta, Kai regreso a la realidad olvidando el hecho de que él tampoco aprobaba del todo el matrimonio. Tardaron varios minutos en abrirles, pero finalmente la mujer alta, delgada, y hermosa, les recibió con una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba. Su largo cabello negro, libre de la siempre trenza que llevaba, se meció detrás de su espalda cuando se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Sus ojos negros, profundos y dulces, se cerraron haciendo su sonrisa más irresistible. Yuzuki, antigua perteneciente al clan Yegorovich, y consorte de Shimizu, era otra de sus personas favoritas. Era muy amable y divertida.

- No los esperaba - dijo Yuzuki.

Kai y Yuriy se quitaron los zapatos para entrar en la casa, mientras le explicaban a Yuzuki la razón de su visita. La mujer movió la cabeza, y termino afirmando que Yuriy era más parecido a su padre de lo que ella había creído. Su piel blanca brillaba bajo la ropa negra que llevaba: Una camiseta y unos pantalones grandes.

- Acabo de llegar - comentó sentandose a la mesa, y trenzado su cabello - Fue un día duro y pensaba dormir un poco ante de que Mizu llegara, y esperarla para cenar. Sin Mat - diminutivo de Matsui - el día se me hizo eterno.

Yuzuki, junto con Matsui, eran los sensei de un grupo de chicos de quince años, mucho más problematicos que los de seis o cinco. Sin embargo, la ausencia de Akira había hecho que su consorte, Matsui, se encargara de entrenar a Yuriy y a otros cuatro pequeños. Y la razón de esto, era porque cuando un guardian se ausentaba, su conyuge tomaba sus tareas cuidando que no interfirieran con las propias.

- Matsui es grandioso - comentó Yuriy con entusiasmo sosteniendo el taza con té que la mujer le había extendido - Aunque Akira no suele hablar de él.

Yuzuki rió - Es lógico - entregandole a Kai otra taza - Te sorprenderia saber cuan timido es Akira - se quedo pensativa por un momento, y finalmente rió - Ahora que lo pienso, aparte de tercos, los Ivanov suele ser timidos.

- Ningun Ivanov es timido - refutó Yuriy bebiendo, y la mujer le sonrió.

- No dudo que primero se tirarían a un pozo antes que aceptarlo, pero te aseguro que es cierto. Tienen formas muy raras de demostrar esa timidez, pero eso no significa que no exista... Tenemos a Akira, el primer caso, que juraba jamás casarse; pero que cuando cumplio veinte tuvo que morderse la lengua porque conoció a Mat, un jovencito dulce y alegre, de dieciocho años, que le robó el corazón. Akira era muy parecido a ti, Yuriy. Terco en insistir que el matrimonio no era para él...

Yuriy abrió enormemente los ojos, y dejo el vaso en la mesa temiendo que se cayera. Kai emitió una leve sonrisa, aguantando reír ante la expresión de su amigo...

- Akira se paso más de seis meses haciendose el tonto yendo a visitar a los Kinomiya porque no se decidía a cortejar a Mat - continuó Yuzuki tranquilamente - Era amigos muy cercanos, y por lo que sé, pelearon en cierta ocasión cuando participaron en el torneo de aquel año. Mizu me ha contado, pues ella muchas veces le acompañaba, que Akira tenia serios problemas para hablarle. Fue Shigeru quien le obligo aceptarlo. Creo que dentro de un mes cumpliran año y medio de matrimonio... Como verán, esa es una clase de timidez.

- ¿Y las demás? - pregunto Kai riendo finalmente ante la mirada incredula de Yuriy.

- Bueno - sonrió más ampliamente - El segundo caso es Mizu.

- ¿Mizu? - se atraganto Yuriy, pues no podía imaginar a su tía Shimizu, divertida y bullangera, siendo timida.

- Ese es otro caso de timidez, conocida pero no por ello normal. Mizu era la tipica persona que se escabullía cuando veía a alguien que le desagradara. En ese tiempo yo pense que no le agradaba. Las veces que nos encontrabamos por mi aldea, ella no me dirigía ni siquiera unos "Buenos Dias" o un cortes "Hola" cuando nos tropezabamos. Era todo lo contrario a Akira. Después me confesó que fingía no verme, ni conocerme, aun cuando no era cierto... He de admitir que me sorprendió que al final apareciera en casa de mis padres. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no mordía, empezo a comportarse con normalidad.

- ¿Cual es el tercer caso? - inquirió Yuriy algo mosqueado.

- El más extraño, y curioso - informó ella riendo - Y ese corresponde a tu padre. Incluso Akira acepta que era raro.

- ¿Por qué? - cuestiono Kai

- Según me contó Mizu, tus padres tuvieron sus altas y sus bajas. Comenzaron con el pie izquierdo por el poco tacto que Shigeru había tenido para con Nakuru cuando los presentaron. Eran solo unos niños pero no fue la mejor manera para empezar. Desde ese momento se hablaban sólo por necesidad, y cuando llegaron a la adolescencia, tuvieron peleas memorables. La timidez de tu padre, consistía en su nerviosismo llevado al extremo, y era poco sensible. Finalmente pareció superar esa etapa y según Mizu dejo aquel tono gruñón, y agresivo. Y Nakuru comenzó a tratarlo con más aprecio... Por eso existe la creencía de que Dasha y tu, necesitan tiempo para superar esta etapa.

Yuriy torció la boca, y Yuzuki rió. Pasos en la entrada detuvieron la conversación...

- Mizu ha vuelto. - dijo Yuzuki sonriendo

Se levantó y salió mientras Yuriy y Kai compartían una sonrisa. Shimizu era solo un par de centimetros más alta que Yuzuki, y su cabello rojizo a media espalda permanecía suelto como siempre. Sus ojos verdes eran amigables y divertidos.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- No podemos salir - anunció Akira en cuanto vio a Shigeru - Los espiritus rodean la aldea, y el pueblo humano no parece ser de importancia. No creo que debamos pelear por ahora ¿Que haremos?

- Debemos buscar a dos Mizuhara que desaparecieron ayer por la mañana. Y si no podemos salir lo mejor será controlar la busqueda desde aqui.

Akira asintió. - Traere lo que necesitas.

Cuando Akira volvió llevaba un balde de agua que coloco a los pies de Shigeru. El líder Ivanov entrelazo sus dedos y los coloco sobre el líquido, que después de varios minutos comenzo a agitarse, levantandose del borde. Lentamente, el agua comenzo a tomar forma, definiendo una silueta conocida, formando patas, cola, cuerpo, y un hocico. Fue entonces que esta figura salto hacia tierra con voluntad propia, y sus patas flotaron sobre la tierra, mientras el agua se arremolinaba en su cuepo liquido, dandole una forma pero sin que la tuviera en realidad.

Y aquello que todos identifican como el simbolo que representaba a la familia Ivanov, se giro lentamente hacia ellos. El lobo de cuerpo liquido espero pacientemente sus ordenes, y el contorno de sus ojos parecieron entornarse al identificar a su amo.

- Miura - llamo Shigeru, y este se acerco.

- Busca a dos guardianes. Una mujer y un chico, ambos rubios. Madre e Hijo. No deben de estar lejos de aqui, nadie debe verte.

Trás la orden, el lobo se inclino deshaciendose sobre la tierra, hasta que solo quedo como un pequeño río sobre la misma, con la cual se desplazo sin problemas por los pies de sus amos hasta desaparecer por la lejanía.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Después de que Shimizu les acompañara de regreso a casa, y Nakuru les enviara a dormir, Kai se acostó inmediatamente sin decir palabra, pero sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Se sentía aturdido de haber escuchados las voces de Yuzuki y Shimizu resonar en su cabeza, y asustado por la forma como sus sentimientos colmaron su corazón de alegría, como si esa felicidad le perteneciera, cuando él sabía que no era asi.

No lograba entenderse a si mismo. No sabía que sentía, que quería, ni que deseaba. La tristeza ante la muerte de sus padres existía; su dolor aun era palpitante en el fondo de su ser, pero estas emociones eran vagas y estaban a punto de desvanecerse. Era como si las emociones de las personas que le rodearan opacaran sus propios sentimientos, haciendole dudar de que los tuviera. Tanto podía sentir alegría, como podía sentir angustia, como la indiferencia, pero ninguna de esas emociones era suya. Eran las vibraciones que su cuerpo recibía, alterando todas las fibras de su ser.

En ese momento, en ese silencioso espacio cerrado, escuchando los suaves timbridos lejanos e incomprensibles, notó más fuertemente la diferencia en el ambiente, el cambio en su persona. Y comprendió, con una impasibilidad que no era suya, que su vida se había dividido en dos etapas. La etapa donde vivió seis años en ese lugar con sus padres y amigos, y la nueva etapa que comenzaba al regresar a ese mismo lugar, donde él ya no era el mismo... Y lo que las separaba era solo una persona: Drigger... Cerro los ojos pero eso no facilito las cosas.

Yuriy tampoco dormía, pero permanecía inmovil como si lo hiciera. Esperaba pacientemente que la presencia de Kai dejara de cambiar, regresara a ser la misma, y dejara aquel estado que para él era molesto. Sin poder soportarlo se deslizo suavemente por sus mantas.

Al escuchar un gatear suave, Kai se sento escudriñando en la oscuridad hasta que noto como una presencia se acercaba a él, y se sentaba a su lado. Se giro, y un firme dedo se alargo pinchando la mejilla izquierda, justamente en el triangulo más grande de ese lado. Kai movio ligeramente la cabeza y distinguió el cabello pelirrojo de su amigo, mientras el dedo blanco de Yuriy contrastaba con el azul brillante de las marcas, casi como si fuera la piel de Kai.

La curiosidad de Yuriy aumento, y para Kai fue extraño compartirla. Era extraño sentir esa leve confusión, y ese deseo de paz creciendo en su interior, que no le pertenecían a él, y que no nacía de él. Sin embargo, todas esas emociones limpiaron su ser de las sensaciones que su cuerpo había atrapado en aquel día; las sensaciones que no eran suyas, pero que su cuerpo había tomado como suyas.

Yuriy levanto ambas manos y sus indices y sus pulgares apretaron las mejillas de Kai, hasta que finalmente el chico de cabello bicolor alejo su cara sonriendo levemente. Yuriy le devolvió la sonrisa sin reservas.

- Te ves raro - dijo con simpleza - Has cambiado.

Casi de inmediato, la mejilla blanca de Yuriy se pego a la de Kai, y los brazos del pelirrojo se alzaron para rodear el cuerpo del Hiwatari. Para Yuriy era la forma de entender al nuevo chico frente a él, diferente pero igual a su amigo de siempre. Deseaba descubrir lo que había cambiado, y deseaba acoplarse a ese cambio, aun cuando ese cambio no le gustara. Pero Kai era su amigo y lo quería; no iba a dejarlo.

Y Kai asi lo sintió. Cerro los ojos, y sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo.

Yuriy percibió la energía de los triangulos calentando sus mejillas, cambiando la esencia de Kai... Algo diferente, ligeramente triste, un abismo que no le pertenecía a Kai pero que provenía de los triangulos, una profunda melancolia emanando de ello y que lentamente se perdía. Cuando Yuriy se aparto, y le sonrió a su amigo, Kai escucho la frase completa que no había escuchado esa mañana.

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto" escuchó tintineando suavemente en su cabeza, con la alegría del chico pelirrojo contagiando a su corazón y a sus sentidos... Estaba en casa.

- A mi también - susurro, y Yuriy empezo a aceptar el cambio.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Han vuelto - señalo Akira en cuanto el agua se deslizo por la entrada y poco a poco fue acercandose hasta que comenzó a tomar forma. De su hocico colgaba el dije de los Mizuhara, junto a una pequeña mantilla blanca que Miura reconoció al instante.

Heiko tapo su boca con su mano, y ahogo un gemido. Escondido trás la puerta, Michael contemplo al recién llegado con un abatimiento tal en sus ojos que silenciosamente se deslizo por la pared hasta llegar al piso. Shigeru alejo la mirada, y Akira fue el único que se acerco para tomar ambos objetos. En cuanto los tomo el agua se disolvio...

El Patriarca inclino la cabeza - Judy...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- ¿Terminaste Rei? - pregunto Bryan de forma cortante

- Que impaciente - replico Rei con un puchero apareciendo de entre los arboles, mientras lidiaba con su cabello para colocarlo en la banda blanca que siempre llevaba. Los mechones de su frente aun destilaban agua, y Rei agitó su cabeza para quitarlos, mientras su tez blanca brillaba más que nunca.

- Deja eso - gruñó su amigo apartando la cara

- Me gustaría saber porque estas tan enfadado. Has estado de un humor pesimo... No quisiste tomar un baño, y el agua del estanque estaba deliciosa...

- ¿Donde esta el enano? - cortó Bryan con una mueca

Rei le puso mala cara - Se llama Max, y no tarda. Aun esta terminando de vestirse - suspiro cuando logro que su cabello regresara a su acostumbrada cola, y sacudio sus ropas gastadas pero limpias, y aun humedas - Ahora, serías tan amable de hablar conmigo y explicarme el por qué de tu mal humor.

- No tengo porque explicarte nada. - gruñó impaciente - Deja de preguntar.

Rei se enfado y con tono frio dijo - Me has estado dando largas desde hace dos dias. Me estoy cansando. Lo unico que te pido es que me contestes.

Bryan lo miro furibundamente pero Rei se mantuvo terco en su posición - Mas terco no existe nadie - bufo.

- ¿Me contestaras?

- No sé que quieres que te diga.

- Podrías explicarme porque estas enfurruñado con todos, incluso conmigo.

- ¡Listo! - intervino la alegre voz del rubio antes de que Bryan tuviera oportunidad de contestar.

Max apareció por el lugar donde había llegado Rei, y sonrió ante ambos chicos. Su cabello, igualmente húmedo, se había disparado en todas direcciones con mechones goteantes cayendo por todos lados, que le daba un aspecto bastante curioso. Rei le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, haciendo que ambos rieran.

Bryan frunció el entrecejo, confundido, e intentando borrar su sorpresa. Durante el viaje, Rei se mostró atento, gentil, risueño, y cortés como jamás lo había visto. Jugaba con el chico sin que fuera su obligación. Parecía disfrutar su compañía...

Era un caracter totalmente opuesto al que demostraba frente a cualquiera. Aun podía ser acido con Daisuke, aun podía desafiar a Reiji, aun podía ignorar a Yui, pero siempre se las arreglaba para componer una sonrisa para el chico. Con él, las cosas no habían cambiado. Seguian teniendo esa naturaleza juguetona, y divertida, pero ahora también incluía al pequeño, por mucho que a él le desagradara eso. Entre ellos, el intercambio de palabras levemente insultantes se había tornado más divertido de lo que antes era, porque eran acompañados de pequeños juegos.

Y aun en contra de su voluntad, Bryan tenía que aceptar que el chico había logrado lo que nadie. El pequeño guardian había logrado ganarse la confianza y el aprecio del gato con una fácilidad que lo dejo asombrado. Y su presencia le confirmo a Bryan que la verdadera personalidad de Drigger era mucho menos cinica y sarcastica, pero eso sólo hacia más tangible el misterio que envolvía al gato.

Fue totalmente extraño como en la primer noche, el gato le hablo al guardian sobre su madre y sobre lo que había pasado con un tacto y una paciencia asombrosos. Le sorprendió ver como Rei poseía la capacidad para consolar y mantenerse firme en ese tipo de situaciones, aun cuando el pequeño lloro en su regazo hasta que se quedo dormido. Le pasmo la serenidad con la que Rei habló, la forma como su voz adquirio un tinte dulce abandonando todo humor y cinismo, y como lentamente su mirada brillo con una melancolia devastadora. A él mismo le afecto el dolor que Rei expresó sin palabras...

Y desde ese día, el monstruo acostumbraba acercarse a Rei para que lo abrazara mientras dormía, arropado entre sus brazos. También solía hablar sin descanso, sin la necesidad de detenerse para respirar, era preguntón y curioso, y Rei parecía disfrutar de esa curiosidad. Rei era demasiado sobreprotector, cariñoso y atento... Era... Era...

Bryan desperto de sus cavilaciones cuando una pequeña manita se deslizo por la palma de su mano hasta entrelazarse con sus dedos. Inmediatamente se giro para contemplar al chico con una expresión de total indignación, pero que Max correspondio con su mas brillante sonrisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces Bryan levanto su mano, y el brazo de Max se alzo siguiendo el trayecto, pues aun mantenía su mano aferrada a la palma de Bryan. Falborg tomo la muñeca del rubio con su pulgar y su indice, haciendo que Max lo soltara.

- No lo intentes de nuevo - siseo inclinandose para que él pequeño escuchara bien. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Max se giro para ver a Rei, cuya mano sostenía, dejando que sus ojos brillaron con tristeza. - ¿Por qué no me quiere?

Para Max había quedado claro que con Bryan no iba a pasar de ser del "Enano", el "Monstruo", o el "Pequeño Demonio", por mucho que se esforzara en hacer algo para simpatizarle. Cuando estaba más o menos de humor le llamaba "Guardian". Y los intentos del Mizuhara para agradarle sólo empeoraban las cosas. Cuando estaban con Rei, y este forzaba una conversación, Falborg lo trataba distante...

- No le he hecho nada malo - continuo Max, balanceando la mano de Rei

- No es que hicieras algo malo - opinó el gato pensativamente - Bryan no quiere a los guardianes. A todos. No sé porque...

- ¿Que puedo hacer para agradarle?

- Bueno... Supongo que lo primero sería ganarte su respeto. Bryan no escucha, ni ve a nadie que no llame su atención, y que muestre que 'Vale la Pena' como él dice. Cuando tengas su atención será mucho más fácil que consigas su aprecio, y su cariño - suspiro - Bryan es una persona complicada, y controlada. Demasiado reservado para entregar su cariño.

- Él te quiere. - afirmo Max con inocencia

No obstante Rei lo entendio como pregunta, y asi lo contestó - Por su bien espero que no. - Se detuvo y giro su rostro serio para dirigirse a Max - Tu tampoco debes quererme.

- ¿Por qué?

Rei sonrió con esfuerzo, sin contestar la pregunta. Se limito a seguir caminando, con el guardian a su lado, dejando que su presencia se opacara, y entristeciera. Max bajo la vista y mordió su labio, decidiendo no confesarle el cariño que ya le tenía y el aprecio que le profezaba, ni tampoco del inmeso afecto que Bryan le brindaba. Por alguna razón, la presencia de Rei le dio a entender que el chico no estaba listo para escuchar algo asi.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Nakuru - llamó el joven de dieciseis años que apareció en la puerta de la entrada.

- ¡Nam! - exclamo Nakuru con alegría despidiendo inmediatamente al guardian con el que hablaba.

El chico le saludo con una gran efusividad, y le indico que le acompañara, llevandola ante el mensajero que le esperaba. El hombre en cuestión era sin duda un Kinomiya, se podía decir al contemplar el rostro moreno y las facciones recias.

Los Kinomiya eran directos e impulsivos, altivos y orgullosos; su vida se regía por un codigo de honor mucho más estricto que el resto de los Clanes. Eran guerreros innatos, acostumbrados a organizar pequeños torneos en sus tierras para perfeccionar sus habilidades; donde cualquier guardian era bienvenido a participar, con la única condición de que fueran mayores de edad. El Dragón era el simbolo que les identificaba, representando sus mejores cualidades: La destreza, la tenacidad, y su resistencia digna de admiración...

- ¿Líder del Clan? - preguntó el hombre con una ligera reverencia, sin bajar del caballo que se mantenía quieto y con la cabeza baja. Sobre la misma montura, y contemplandola en silencio, un chico permanecía sentado sosteniendose con firmeza y gracia.

Nakuru asintió en respuesta.

- Kouji me envía - dijo el Kinomiya - Encontramos a su mensajero a varias millas de nuestras tierras, cuando nos dirigiamos hacia la aldea Hitose. Kouji intento comunicarse con los Mizuhara buscando una explicación, sin embargo no hubo respuesta, en cambio detectó la presencia de algunos espiritus y decidió partir hacia allá inmediatamente, deseoso de escuchar a Shigeru Ivanov. Envió a los hombres que le acompañaban a informar al resto de los Clanes; soy el encargado de traer a salvo a su chico, y averiguar un poco más sobre la situación.

- Dele las gracias de mi parte - dijo Nakuru cortesmente, sonriendo hacia Nam antes de volverse al Kinomiya - Pero no puedo decirle más de lo que Shigeru escribió en su carta. No me corresponde.

El hombre agitó la cabeza en señal comprensiva. - En ese caso sólo me queda pedirle un ultimo favor en nombre de Kouji.

- Le escucho.

- Kouji me ordeno que le pidiera cuidar de su hijo hasta que él regrese... No consideró prudente enviarlo de regreso sin una escolta y decidió que lo trajera aqui. ¿No será demasiado problema?

- En absoluto.

El Kinomiya se despidió del chico, quien solo asintió, algo indiferente, y al parecer contrariado ante todos los acontecimientos. Lo tomo de la cintura y lo bajo hasta que Nakuru lo recibió, y lo coloco en el piso. Trás una breve despedida, el Kinomiya se marchó.

- Matsui - llamó Nakuru al ver al joven pasar hacia la casa llevando de la mano al pequeño que la seguia aun confundido.

- ¿Que sucede, Nakuru?

Tras una breve explicación, Matsui acepto cuidar del chico mientras Nakuru se encargaba de Nam, y de hablar con el Patriarca. Cuando Nakuru hubo de marcharse, Matsui se acercó al pequeño, que parecía ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El chiquillo era una representación perfecta de los de su raza, no tenía más de seis años, pero su expresión indicaba que sería un gran líder cuando creciera. Su cabello peliazul caía revuelto por todas partes, y su piel ligeramente bronceada brillaba con la luz del sol. Sus ojos eran de un azul noche profundo y llamativo.

- Hola Takao - saludo Matsui, y los ojos del pequeño se giraron para ver al hombre alto, esbelto y fuerte.

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? - pregunto el chico con una voz suavemente curiosa

Matsui sonrió, y esa sonrisa fue todo lo que Takao necesito para sentir una inesperada corriente de simpatia hacia el joven; algo que nunca le sucedía, pues no solía hablar con extraños. Sin embargo había algo diferente en él, y Takao no supo la razón de su propio interés. Tal vez era por ese rostro amable, o por el corto cabello negro azulado con mechones rebeldes cayendo por todos lados que hacian brillar su piel color crema, resaltando lo tentador de sus ojos azul grisáceo, o tal vez era la combinación de todos ellos. El joven era más que hermoso...

- No debes acordarte de mí, ¿Cierto? - inquiro Matsui con alegría - Deje la aldea cuando tenías cuatro años.

- ¿Eres un Kinomiya?

- Ya no. Formo parte de la familia Ivanov ahora.

- ¿Y como sabías quien era yo?

- Te pareces mucho a tu padre. Solo que tus ojos son más oscuros.

Takao quedo sorprendido ante la muestra de sinceridad en aquellas palabras, y la curiosidad que sentía aumentó, haciendole sonreír ampliamente. Cuando Matsui le extendió una mano para que le acompañara, Takao la acepto con total confianza, notando vagamente que jamás había hecho algo asi con desconocidos. Su cuerpo irradiaba una alegría singular, proveniente del contacto con aquella mano suave pero fuerte... Algo cambio en ese momento.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Después de su cena con Shimizu y Yuzuki, de sus largos paseos por el pueblo divirtiendose con los primos de Yuriy, de sus conversaciones con el pelirrojo, y de sus constantes escapadas en compañía de chicos humanos, a Kai le quedo claro que el único que lo trataba como siempre, sin importarle que sus poderes desconocidos se le salieran de control, era Yuriy.

Yuriy había tomado la situación con bastante entusiasmo y optimismo. Insistía en enseñarle a Kai todo lo que sabía para acoplarse al nuevo cambio, y participar en todo lo que podía. Sin embargo algo que Kai no conseguia, algo que no había dicho a Yuriy, era alejar las emociones ajenas que traspasaban su corazón haciendole cambiar de humor tan rápidamente como si de parpadear se tratara. No podía cerrar su mente para evitar que los pensamientos de las personas que le rodeaban llegaran hasta su cabeza...

Era extraño, y complicado; Kai no podía encontrar una descripción más clara. Pero todo eso no hacía más que meterlo en problemas con los humanos, porque ellos renunciaban a hablar sobre sus propias emociones escondidas, sus pensamientos reprimidos, y se enfadaban cada vez que Kai los mencionaba... Temían que Kai los conociera mucho mejor que ellos mismos se conocían. Les aterraba las desconocidas habilidades que Kai iba descubriendo poco a poco, y les asustaba lo que vendría después. Y aquellos humanos que conocieron a sus padres, y lo vieron nacer y crecer, le dieron la espalda al no entender lo que le había pasado.

Los guardianes, en cambio, encontraron dichas habilidades interesantes y complejas; les producía una curiosidad, y un interes absolutamente francos, y llegaron a acogerlo como uno más de su raza; el cariño que ya le tenían no mermó en ningún momento. No obstante, los guardianes eran incapaces de evitar que, ante ojos humanos, el chico se convirtiera en la rareza del momento: Un humano con poderes semejantes a los de un guardian, y capaz de quien sabe que más.

Los guardianes tenían que hacer caso omiso de los constantes comentarios al respecto, y de las inacabables preguntas; debían ignorar los comentarios despectivos del asunto. Aunque siempre existían las excepciones... Como Yuriy les había demostrado.

Yuriy jamás se arrepentía de las cosas que hacía, sin importarle la gravedad del asunto. Dasha lo definia como terquedad pura y simple, pero Kai lo consideraba como la convicción de Yuriy por las creencias que tenía; y nada podía acercarse más a la verdad.

Eran pocas las cosas que lograban atrapar la atención de Yuriy, pero cuando sucedia, la vehemencia del chico era contagiosa, y apabullante; y jamás se veía en la necesidad de dar explicaciones por su comportamiento, aun cuando este fuera considerado "inapropiado". Esa fue la razón por la cual no emitió disculpa alguna, ni explicó el por qué de su proceder, cuando su tía Shimizu le ordeno excusarse con el chico humano al que había golpeado. Se limitó a permanecer inexpresivamente... Indignada al enterarse, Nakuru le pidió explicarse, y al no obtener respuesta le había castigado.

Kai no había estado presente en ese instante, por tanto, tampoco sabía la razón de la pelea; cuando le preguntó a Yuriy este se negó a constestarle. Sin embargo, le basto escuchar atentamente los pensamientos desbocados de la mente de Yuriy para conocer el motivo. Y eso sólo le produjo una enorme desazón... El chiquillo del pueblo le había llamado 'Fénomeno' a él, a Kai, y Yuriy, indignado, había salido a defenderlo. Siendo castigado en su lugar.

No fue sino hasta ese momento que Kai comprendió que no era bueno que hablara sobre lo que las personas pensaban y no decían, ni de lo que sentían pero ocultaban. Tampoco estaba bien que se detuviera a hablar con pequeños animales; aun cuando esto ultimo acababa de notarlo y lo hacía casi inconscientemente. Tenía que dejar de asustar a los humanos; lo cual resultaba casi imposible considerando el sinfín de nuevos descubrimientos que le abrumaban a cada momento, dificultandole la posibilidad de ponerles un orden, y vivir como antes.

Fue en el pequeño ritual funerario que Nakuru preparó en honor de sus padres, que Kai aceptó que las cosas no podían ser como antes. No podía fingir que no sentía la tristeza y el dolor de Nakuru, o el acongojamiento de Yuriy, ni siquiera era capaz de mantener alejado los pensamientos angustiosos de Matsui por Akira. Rodeado de aquella tristeza que no le era propia pero que se apoderaba de su corazón opacando su propio dolor, Kai comenzaba a desesperar... Tenía que encontrar una solución...

"Control" le había dicho el Patriarca después de que Nakuru, Yuriy y Matsui desaparecieran del cuarto dejandolo ahi. "Debes controlar tus emociones, y tus pensamientos; mantenerlos al margen de todo" era el consejo que había pronunciado el anciano en voz baja y serena. Kai advirtió que el Patriarca había sostenido una larga charla con Nakuru sobre él, y sus palabras carecieron de significado...

- ¡Kai! - vociferaron y un puño golpeo su hombro haciendole reaccionar - ¡Me estabas ignorando!

Kai parpadeo un par de veces al regresar a la realidad, intentando no parecer culpable y evitando lo más posible los ojos aguamarina de Yuriy que resplandecían con fuego azul. Había olvidado que estaba junto a él. Había olvidado que Yuriy detestaba que lo ignoraran. Y peor aun, olvido que su amigo odiaba cuando fingían escucharlo.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto Yuriy con impaciencia - ¿Donde estabas mientras yo te hablaba como tonto?

Kai estuvo tentado de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo para no enfadar más a Yuriy. Algo raro en él que gustaba de reír. Agitó la cabeza en señal negativa de forma melancolica; ante el gesto, la furia del pelirrojo pareció disiparse. Suspirando, Yuriy se dejo caer a su lado, mientras las voces de los otros chicos rugían y reían no muy lejos de ellos.

- ¿Que decías? - pregunto Kai con voz extrañamente apagada.

Yuriy le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche, e hizo un curioso y dulce mohín. Kai sonrió como disculpa, y Yuriy agito la cabeza, dandose por vencido.

- Lo siento - dijo de pronto Kai, y sin darle tiempo a Yuriy de preguntar añadió - No debiste golpear a ese chico sólo porque dijo la verdad.

Yuriy frunció el entrecejo, y pasaron varios segundos antes de que entendiera de que estaba hablando.

- La verdad mis narices - exclamo con brusquedad - Tu no eres ningun "Fenomeno", y golpeare a quien se atreva a decirlo. Y si eres tú quien lo afirma, entonces también tendre que golpearte. En todo caso ¿Por qué tendrias que disculparte? Me metí solito en este problema.

- Por eso lo siento, mas no me disculpo. Si hubiera estado contigo nos habriamos metido en el problema juntos.

Yuriy sonrió. - Será para la proxima vez - dijo levantandose. Cuando sacudía sus ropas, despreocupado, se volvió hacia Kai con expresión de total confusión, y frunció el entrecejo - ¿Como supiste...?

Kai se mostro levemente alarmado cuando Yuriy dejo su pregunta al aire, sabiendo de antemano como terminaria. Aparto la mirada y levanto una mano para deslizarla por su cabello en un gesto de bastante desconcierto, pensando como explicarse.

- Err... - el sonido se repitió varias veces antes de que Kai decidiera contarle todo lo que le había ocultado.

Y no sucedió lo que Kai tanto temía: Yuriy no mostró incredulidad ante su historia, ni negó su relato, ni tampoco se burlo y le llamo rareza o algo asi... El pelirrojo lo escucho asintiendo y haciendo preguntas con la peculiar curiosidad de un niño. De por si Yuriy ya sospechaba la verdad, sólo necesitaba que Kai se la confirmara; no en vano lo habia visto hacerlo una docena de veces.

- Es injusto - declaro al final - Yo no puedo hacerlo, nadie más puede. Los guardianes no tienen esa clase de poderes...

- Y creo que ya sé porque - replico Kai sombriamente - No es divertido, no te gustara. Es horrible escuchar a todos hablando de cosas que no se atreven a decir.

Yuriy lo miro fijamente, y finalmente sentenció con simpleza - Si no te gusta, no lo hagas

- No puedo.

- Tonterias. Si no quieres nadie puede obligarte.

- No es tan fácil...

- ¡Claro que lo es!. Mi padre siempre dice que lo unico que no podemos controlar, es aquello que no logramos entender... Anda, practica conmigo antes de que Matsui llegue.

Kai lo miro con desconcierto.

- ¿Practicar? - balbuceo

- Claro. - se sentó frente a él - Como esperas saber manejarlo, si no practicas.

- No puedo escuchar los pensamientos a voluntad - sentenció con terquedad - No funciona así.

Yuriy agitó la cabeza - ¿Como lo sabrás si no lo intentas?. Puedes controlar lo que quieras escuchar, cuando quieras escucharlo - afirmó y las palabras del Patriarca cobraron significado. - De ese mismo modo debes ser capaz de no escuchar lo que no quieras escuchar. ¿Me estoy explicando?. Bueno, no importa. Ahora, yo pensaré algo y tu debes hacer todo lo posible para no escucharlo ¿De acuerdo?.

Kai no tuvo tiempo para negarse, para protestar o para intentar marcharse después de que Yuriy terminara con su palabreria, porque en ese momento los pensamientos de su amigo le asaltaron acompañados de un torrente de imagenes como jamás le había pasado antes. Y con la misma claridad que si lo escuchara de labios de Yuriy, el suave tintineo produjo la susurrante palabra: "Bobo".

Y olvidando su propio temor, Kai exclamo con censura - ¡Yuriy!

El pelirrojo estalló en carcajadas, con cierta expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro, haciendo que el ceño de Kai se frunciera más. El Hiwatari se percato de su nueva y desconcertante paciencia; antes, se habría lanzado sobre Yuriy en actitud juguetona para conseguir venganza.

- Se supone que no tenías porque escucharlo - replico Yuriy todavía riendo.

Antes de que Kai le respondiera, el pelirrojo escucho los pasos amortiguados de Matsui acercandose, y al girarse y ver su silueta en la esquina de la casa, agitó una mano para saludarlo. Mano que inmediatamente quedo en el aire al ver que el hombre no venía solo. Su ceño se frunció de pronto al ver al pequeño chico que caminaba junto a él, sonriendo y hablando animadamente.

Kai se inclino hacia su costado para ver al chico que tanto llamaba la atención de Yuriy. Era una niño no mayor que ellos, ruidoso por lo que podía ver, y con una energia desconcertante. Matsui se detuvo para presentar al recién llegado ante los pequeños que esperaban la practica junto con ellos. Cuando Mat los vio, sonrió y les indico que se acercaran.

- Yuriy, Kai - saludo la armoniosa voz de Matsui - Conozcan a Takao Kinomiya - se inclino hacia Takao para sonreir - Ellos son Yuriy Ivanov, y Kai Hiwatari. Creo que se llevaran muy bien.

- Hey, Mat - llamó Shimizu apareciendo detrás de ellos, y Mat se disculpo.

Kai sintió la ligera incomodidad de Yuriy, y el desconcierto de Takao, mientras se miraban en silencio. No parecían demasiado entusiasmados con la presentación. Los ojos azul noche se fijaron en Yuriy con deliberada indiferencia, mientras el pelirrojo le devolvia la mirada cruzandose de brazos.

- Chicos - volvio Mat minutos después con una expresión contrariada - Hoy no tendremos practica, Shimizu necesita de mi ayuda...

- ¿Podemos ir contigo Matsui? - pregunto Yuriy con una sonrisa volviendose inmediatamente hacia él.

Takao frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Nakuru te ha levantado el castigo? - pregunto a su vez el aludido

Yuriy hizo su mohin - No. No tengo permiso para salir.

- Entonces lo siento, pero no - la abatida expresion de Yuriy le hizo añadir - Pero cuando tengamos permiso para salir, iremos de viaje. ¿De acuerdo?

El pelirrojo sonrio entusiasmado - ¿Akira vendra con nosotros?

Matsui rió con alegria, y sus ojos brillaron al escuchar el nombre. El corazon de Kai compartio el dulce amor que Matsui le profezaba a Akira; y sin la necesidad de ese tipo de poderes, Takao también fue capaz de percatarse de ese sentimiento, profundo y conmovedor.

- Por supuesto - aseguro Matsui minutos después - Pero hasta que Akira vuelva, no nos meteremos en más problemas ¿Verdad?

Una lenta sonrisa curveo los labios de Yuriy, en una expresión de tal inocencia que al instante Kai tuvo un mal presentimiento. Matsui tambien lo notó pues solto una breve risilla, al momento en que se inclinaba para atrapar al pelirrojo entre sus brazos, en un ataque de cosquillas. No lo dejo ir hasta que obtuvo la promesa de Yuriy de que no iba a desobedecer a su madre. Mat le revolvió el cabello y se despidio con una sonrisa...

Cuando sólo quedaron los tres, y la poderosa energia de Matsui se hubo alejado, Takao se percato de la extraña esencia que emanaba del chico de cabello bicolor, se volvio hacia él y lo contemplo con ojos escrutadores. Frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo comento:

- Tu no eres un guardian.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Max se encontraba en un enorme dilema y por más que le pensara, la solución parecía no existir. No encontraba la manera adecuada para hacerse del respeto de Bryan, cuando éste ni siquiera le miraba; y no ayudaba el hecho de que a cada segundo Yui lo dejara en mal frente a todos. Cuando ella le insultaba eran pocas las veces que encontraba la manera para contestarle, pues jamás se había visto en la necesidad de responder a ese tipo de agresiones. Pero estaba decidido a hacerle frente para que al menos Bryan no lo considerara como un bebe.

Max bostezo sin darse cuenta. Estaba cansado, tenía sueño y dormitaba mientras Rei lo cargaba. Avanzaban apresuradamente, con Daisuke a la cabeza, Reiji y Yui a sus costados, y Bryan y Rei cerrando la marcha. Daisuke había ordenado que volvieran a su forma humana en el momento en que entraron en tierras humanas, y Max se sorprendió de verlos moverse con una agilidad y velocidad asombrosas, desplazandose por entre los arboles como sombras ligeras e invisibles. Daisuke también se movía con la misma fácilidad como si probara sus nuevas habilidades. Con ojos entrecerrados, el Mizuhara se percataba de las siluetas de los arboles que dejaban atrás y el rugido del viento era el unico sonido que sus oídos registraban.

Con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Rei, y sus bracitos en torno a su cuello, Max percibia el leve movimiento de los musculos de Drigger al andar, su ritmica respiración, y sus brazos sosteniendole por sus piernas y su espalda. Tenia el rostro enterrado en la curva del cuello de Rei, aspirando un dulce aroma a bosque y agua. Aunque dudaba de esto ultimo porque no sabía que el agua tuviera aroma...

Se quedo dormido y no supo cuanto tiempo paso antes de que la voz de Daisuke le despertara; se habían detenido y la frondosidad de los arboles había disminuido. Notó que la respiración de Rei se había vuelto más apresurada, que el sudor corría por su rostro, y que su cuerpo transmitía un calor abrumante. Todos lucían igual de fatigados, y comprendió porque siempre viajaban transformados: Era mucho más fácil.

Max alzo la cabeza y se movió para volverse. Al percatarse de que estaba despierto Rei le sonrió y lo bajo al piso, dejando que Max aferrara su mano. Estaban en las faldas de una montaña, y el aspecto desolado y deshabitado le trajo a Max una horrorosa sensación de abandono que ahogó abranzandose a Rei. Sin embargo lo soltó cuando notó que Bryan lo miraba...

- Hemos llegado - dijo Daisuke ligeramente agitado pero emocionado, se volvió hacia Bryan - ¿Deseas venir?

- No

La respuesta fría y controlada tenía cierto toque de algo raro que sólo Rei detecto, pero que no entendió. Falborg permanecía cruzado de brazos, mirando desafiantemente el lugar sin volverse hacia su amo. Yui miraba divertida la escena, y Reiji, como siempre, no parecía tener interes en nada.

- Como deseés Falborg, por ahora aceptare tu negación a cambio de que vigiles al guardian, - Bryan se volvió lentamente hacia Daisuke sin mirarlo realmente - no puede venir con nosotros.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Rei rapidamente

- Porque no es conveniente.

Estando a punto de replicar, Rei sintió las palabras ahogarse al ver como Bryan aceptaba la propuesta asintiendo indiferentemente. En ningun momento sus ojos se posaron en Max, para enfado de éste, haciendole sentir como si fuera un bulto de equipaje al que no tenía el más minimo aprecio. Aunque Max sabía que eso era exactamente lo que representaba para Bryan: Un equipaje molesto y estorboso.

- ¿Estaras bien? - pregunto Max con voz dulce y baja dirigiendose hacia Rei.

Yui bufo al escucharlo, todavía escandalizada de que su amo tuviera que explicarse ante Drigger.

- ¿El bebe tiene miedo? - chilló con voz burlona, regalandole una sonrisa malvada - ¿Es que acaso temes quedarte sin tu gato adorado?

Max la miro largamente hasta que su mano fue suavemente presionada por la de Rei en señal de apoyo, y se volvió hacia él para sonreirle, decidido a no prestar mayor atención a las ofensas de ese espiritu; ignorandola con toda la dignidad que poseía. De Rei había aprendido que la mejor manera de tratar a Yui era haciendo oídos sordos a sus ataques, y de Bryan aprendió que cuando eso no funcionaba se tenía que hacer un comentario directo que la dejara callada...

Algo que todavía le costaba trabajo.

Max estaba sorprendido de la paciencia de Rei, de su astucia para arreglar las situaciones más tensas, como cuando tenía que lidiar con el desprecio de Yui evitando que Bryan perdiera la compostura, y aunque él intentaba hacerse de esa serenidad, siempre terminaba ofuscandose cuando Bryan le dejaba con la palabra en la boca. No estaba acostumbrado ni a la indiferencia, ni al rechazo...

- ¿Te han comido la lengua despreciable mocoso?

Max bostezo, fingiendo sordera como si no tuviera la suficiente importancia como para llamar su atención, asi como tampoco tenia necesidad -ni ganas- de verla. La presencia de Rei le decía que tenía que enfrentarla, hacerle ver que no iba a dejarse insultar...

La indignación de Yui crecía a cada minuto, tensando los musculos de su cuerpo y rostro. No toleraba ser ignorada, y menos aun por un guardian como aquel, que se aprovechaba de la protección de Drigger; no soportaba esa situación y no permitiría que el chiquillo se saliera con la suya. Con una ultima mirada al Mizuhara, dispuesta a seguir a su amo, Yui se enfrento a la tipica sonrisa altiva de los guardianes.

- Yo no sonreiría - escupio con desprecio, y forzo una mueca - No me confiaria tanto, mocoso...

- Avechucho - pronuncio Max lentamente, después de recordar una de sus tantas peleas con Michael, y convencido de que no existía mejor apelativo para la mujer grosera y malvada que tenía enfrente. 1

Yui tuvo un espasmo en el rostro, contrariada al ver como el chiquillo prorrumpia en sonoras carcajadas y se encolerizo al ver que era porque el rostro de Drigger había perdido toda su inexpresividad. El colmo fue ver que incluso Falborg sonreía...

- Has de admitir que el chico tiene imaginación - intervino Bryan secamente

Sin poder contenerse, ofendida y herida, Yui dio media vuelta y se fue, dandole alcance a Daisuke en tan sólo unos segundos. Rei se volvio hacia Max, se hinco frente a él sacudiendo, innecesariamente, sus ropas, y alisando su vestimenta. El Mizuhara percibió la duda del gato, el temor de dejarlo ahi. Le sonrió en señal de ánimo, y Rei correspondio su sonrisa con una menos entusiasta.

- Quedate con Bryan, y no te alejes de él. - dijo sin apenas mover los labios. Max asintió - No dejes que se meta en problemas, ¿De acuerdo? - otro asentimiento - Te vere después.

Le revolvio el cabello, lo abrazo y se alejo trás Daisuke, después de darle una breve mirada de despedida a Falborg. Max se volvió hacia Bryan con una timida sonrisa, que éste no correspondio, y en cambio dio media vuelta y se alejo, obligando a Max a correr para darle alcance.

- No me hables, no me moleste. - ordeno Bryan sin mirarlo pero para Max eso fue un avance. Al menos ya le dirigía la palabra.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Las enormes construcciones humanas se erguian imponentes frente a ellos, oscureciendo la vista y opacando el paisaje. Grandes torres se elevaban hasta lo que parecía el cielo, en donde las banderas rojas ondeaban con el viento frío y desgarrador que azotaba la zona. La vegetación finalmente había desaparecido, dejando una tierra esteril y abandonada.

Los murales de piedra transmitían una horrible sensacion de muerte, y detrás del enorme castillo oscuro y tenebroso, el resto de la montaña formaba un mural lejano de protección o encarcelamiento, algo que Rei todavía no podía definir. El lugar no daba señales de que existiera vida. A lo lejos, a los pies de la montaña, grandes extensiones de sembradios era lo único hermoso de aquella vista...

Las gigantezcas puertas de madera podrida, con sus cerrojos de metal, oxidados e inutiles, habían sido despedazadas, quedandose arrumbadas a la entrada. Rei notó al instante pequeñas huellas, casi borradas por el viento, que entraban... Sin embargo no encontro que hubiesen salido.

Se estremeció. No podía imaginar viviendo a Bryan ahi...

Al flanquear la entrada, un hediondo olor a pobredumbre y muerte estuvo a punto de hacerle retroceder. Las pequeñas casas, al parecer abandonadas, establecidas en la plaza del castillo, mostraban un aspecto desagradable, y descorazonado. Las chozas parecían a punto de caerse, la paja que cubría sus techos despedía un olor a humedad asfixiante, y el olor a madera podrida se mezclaba con el de cuerpos putrefactos... Las moscas invadían la plaza posandose en todas partes, zumbando a su alrededor, mientras el polvo, y el lodo cubrían el piso de piedra. Pero esto no parecía importarle a Daisuke que caminaba con firmeza y seguridad, con Drigger a su lado, Reiji detrás de él, y Yui cerrando la marcha.

- No me gusta esto - comento Rei en voz baja, levemente aturdido. Sus instintos le mantenían alerta, se sabía vigilado pero, entre tanto olor y vista nauseabundos, no podía asegurarse. Sus sentidos demasiado finos ahora le dañaban...

- ¿Puedes sentirlo? - susurro Daisuke acercandose a él, sin detener su caminata, mostrandole una sonrisa confiada.

- Siento muerte, desesperación, abandono... - agitó la cabeza - No hay nadie que viva aqui, Daisuke, te has equivocado al traernos.

Daisuke rió con suavidad.

- Nadie puede permanecer en un lugar tan lúgubre. - repitió Rei con firmeza. - Sus habitantes debieron abandonarlo hace mucho tiempo; justamente lo que nosotros tendriamos que hacer ahora.

- Sus habitantes amaban su hogar, no lo abandonarian por voluntad propia. - refutó Daisuke con ligereza - Te sorprenderia saber que en la antigüedad fue un reino esplendoroso, respetable y magnifico, conocido entre humanos y guardianes por igual.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Pues creelo. La inmemorial familia Kuznetzov estableció la paz en las tierras que durante años habían estado en guerra, y acogió bajo su proteccion a todos los pueblos asentados en sus dominios. Trajo la prosperidad durante todos los siglos en los que gobernó, siendo protegidos por el antiguo Clan de los Himura. Sin embargo, lo unico que queda de esa epoca es este castillo, construido, por y para, los Kuznetzov... El territorio ahora pertenece a la familia Antonovich.

- Kuznetzov, Antonovich, Himura - repitio Rei con cansancio - Es una gran historia, pero jamás he oído hablar de ellos.

- Los Himura fueron poderosos guardianes, no muy diferente del resto. Y los Kuznetzov - hizo una breve pausa - fueron grandes guerreros humanos, incansables y justos. En cuanto a los Antonovich... Bueno, conoceras a sus descendientes muy pronto.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? ¿Qué escondes?... Y por qué tengo la impresión de que sabes más de lo que me dices.

- Sé lo que Falborg sabe - Daisuke hizo una ligera mueca, y el tono casi alegre de su voz paso desapercibido para Rei

- ¿Falborg? - musito confundido.

- Vivo, nuestro estimado Falborg fue Boris Kuznetzov, el primogénito del venerable Rey Kuznetzov, destinado a gobernar todas estas tierras.

Rei se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¿Boris? - farfullo perdiendo contacto con la realidad.

Un zumbido irrumpio el silencio, atravesando el aire, cortandolo e hiriendo el rostro de Rei en su mejilla. La flecha se clavo limpiamente en tierra a sus espaldas... Pero el único pensamiento del gato era:

"¿Boris?"

Continuara...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

**Quiero continuar caminando; **

**mirando en la oscuridad sin importar el dolor, **

**todo por un simple deseo.**

**¿Lo sientes?... Estoy perdido.**

**¿Que es lo que buscas?... Tal vez pueda ayudarte.**

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

1 Avechucho: Ave desagradable, o molesta. Persona despreciable... XDD

_n/a._

_¿Vamos bien?... Perfecto, de lo contrario no se me apuren que todo tomara forma pronto. El capitulo se mantiene dentro de los limites de no aburrición. (eso espero). Y ya tenemos más preguntas, que juro contestare a su debido tiempo, algunas respuestas medio han sido dichas. Y deberan perdonarme de que vayamos lentos, tenganme paciencia..._

_Finalmente ha aparecido el adorable pelirrojo, y el bullicioso Takao (aunque ahora no lo parece, dejen que agarre confianza, para bien o para mal tendra su ruidosa personalidad). Y el pequeño Kai ahora esta en casa... ¿Bueno o malo?, lo sabremos pronto... Por otra parte, Bryan tendra que lidiar con el "monstruo" ahora que acepto "vigilarlo". Y Rei... El gato esta metido hasta el fondo en todo esto, sin posibilidades de que las cosas se mejoren para él (por ahora). _

_Conoceremos a los Antonovich en el siguiente capitulo, al igual que los lideres del resto de los Clanes. Asi que sin más por ahora me despido. Cuidense y nos vemos. Recuerden, sugerencia, aclaración, reclamo y demás al mail de siempre. Besos!!_

_PD. No sé si me tarde para el siguiente capitulo porque me voy de lleno con "El cumplir..." un fic de gundam que tengo abandonado, y del que voy a dedicarme para terminarlo, aunque ya lo tengo bastante avanzado, solo falta ultimar detalles. Asi que si me tardo ya saben por que._

_Reviews!_

_**Shirou Tsuki: **¿Otsuki?... Otsuki es la razón por la cual Rei esta metido en todo eso. Y... pues no te digo mas porque ya acertaste... Er??... Si, se que lo parece, pero el interes de Daisuke tiene otra razon. Digamos que Rei hace lo que hace porque tiene la seguridad de que Daisuke no puede hacerle mayor daño, ¿Por qué?... mm, buena pregunta... Por ahora solo puedo decirte que Reie tiene muchas cosas que explicar... ¿En serio el capitulo no se te hizo largo? Uf... que bueno. Yo también adoro las historias largas, pero muchas vecs no puedo leerlas D_

_**hermaionepotter: **A ti te debo una disculpa. Gracias por tus tus review en "El silencio...", me animo para apurarlo... Lo actualice ya. Y gracias por tu paciencia, en verdad me disculpo... Te agradezco tu apoyo en esta historia, y espero que con este capitulo también te haya gustado... Un beso y nos vemos!!. No actualice pronto, pero la terminare sin duda... No me gusta dejar historias a la mitad (aun cuando me tardo milenios, juro que actualizare)_

_**Kea Langrey: **Yupi!! Otro voto a que no es una historia rara. Tal vez un poquito Angst, y con ciertas cosas demasiado enredadas pero al menos no es rara. DD... Esperemos que mi redacción continue bien, o terminaremos con un fic que nadie va a enteder XD... ¿Te gusto el capitulo?, espero que si. Y bueno, siempre me tardó por más que trate de que no sea asi, pero tengo la manía de revisarla, revisarla, y aun asi se me pasa cada cosa. P... Cuidate!. Hasta pronto!_

_**Cloy Seina Ivanov** Es perfecto que el largo te haya gustado, o al menos no te haya aburrido. GRacias!!!... Las actualizaciones no me salen pronto, tengo horribles problema para ponerme al día... Sobre el TalaxBryan, mmm, al menos ya sabemos de l chico Ivanov, y sabremos un poco más de Bryan antes de que se encuentren. Besos!!!_

_**akane tsubame: **Ya lo actualice!!, que espero que este capitulo también te guste. jejeje... Digamos que Max ha llegado a amenizar la estresante vida de ambos chicos, y aunque Bryan no lo quiera, tendra que "aguantarlo" después de todo, Rei si lo quiere. Aunque claro, uno siempre termina encariñandose con ciertas cosas XDD... En fin, el destino de Max sigue en la cuerda floja. Bye!!_

_**Kai Ylonen: **Hello!!!... Ni te preocupes, con que lo hayas leido tengo más que suficiente, y más aun que te haya gustado, y que lo consideres bueno.... Ni me digas de continuar fics que yo también tuve problemas para continuar otros que tengo por ahi.... Ah, Judy!. Me siento horrible por ella, pero la madre del tierno rubio tendra aun algo que hacer... Pero si, Max tiene a Rei (no dire más...), y a Bryan, que por cierto ahora tendra que permanecer en su compañía (jaja) ¿Oh en serio? Bueno, ahora que el pelirrojo ha hecho su aparición, lo tendremos más por aqui... Si bien no lo actualice pronto, al menos no me tarde tanto... XDDDD... jajaja. Note preocupes seguire tus consejos al pie de la letra... jaja._

_**Monica: **Claro!!! y ahora que Maxie apareció, Bryan se vera en serios problemas (o al menos eso es lo que él asegura)... Jamás ha lidiado con un niño como Max, y Max jamás ha tenido contacto con un gruñón como Bryan, asi que ya te imaginaras su "situación", teniendo a Rei en medio.... Claro, el pelirrojo nos ha salido rebelde e impertinente... Bueno, te cuidas y nos vemos!!... Besos!_

_**kaizer kon** ¿El capitulo te gusto?... Wow!! Le has acertado a muchas cosas, ¿sabes?, y tus conclusiones me alentaron. Sipi, el vinculo que Rei tiene con Daisuke es el motivo por el cual ellos actuan como lo hacen. mmm, si, podría decirse que Rei guarda un secreto, aunque no es precisamente tal. Por supuesto!, ese es el verdadero sentir de Rei. Tal como Judy dijo, la culpa y la impotencia... Y lo unico que puede hacer es intentar corregirse, y eso solo lo metera en más problemas. Pero esa no fue la razón por la cual es un espiritu... Te dire que Daisuke nunca murió, si, no tuvo cuerpo, pero era una sombra viva (loco, no?), no fue un fantasma, ni un espiritu, estuvo vivo, por eso podía adoptar forma, y todas esas cosas... Pronto lo aclarare... Aja. Maxie sera un vinculo importante, sobre todo porque Bryan tendra que aprender a lidiar con el cariño que Rei le profeza al "monstruo", y eso cambiara las cosas. mmm... Y si, Rei quiere deshacerse de Daisuke, y aunque cuenta con la ayuda de Bryan, no puede pedirle demasiado pues no quiere arriesgarlo... Por ultimo te dire que Rei considera la participación de Kai como una ayuda, pero que los demás tal vez no. Es la diferencia entre puntos de vista... Un beso y un animo para continuar tu fic"._

_**Galy: **Arigato!!! Por tu apoyo y tus animos, solo deseo que entre tanto misterio las cosas no pierdan claridad. El capitulo salió decentemente mediano, aunque las explicaciones me sobraron, ¿No aburrieron?... ¿Lo crees?, bueno, pues espero seguir complaciendote con capitulos que te gusten. Le has dado al meollo del asunto!!!... Rei, como el mismo Bryan dijo, es un misterio, que se niega a aclararse por sus razones, y que quiere hacer las cosas sin que nadie la pregunte por qué, ni para que. Sipi, el pasado del precioso gato es lo que ahora le atormenta, y todo lo que hace esta ligado con la relación que tiene con el guardian... No es que no te quiera responder, es que si te digo entonces digo mucho. Claro que no fastidias, es bueno ver que las cosas se desarrollan con normalidad, sin rarezas!!, si algo se te ocurre no dudes en decirmela veremos que tal vamos con las pequeñas pistas que he dado... Por ahora me despido. Besos... Nos vemos!!!_

_**kayri **Hi!... En verdad te agradezco por tu apoyo, y claro, puedes preguntar, no me molesta en absoluto, al contrario, me emociona. jaja. Del Lemon tengo ciertad dudas (he escrito uno en toda mi vida y sigue sin convencerme, además de que con lo que viene... ejem...), lo he pensado, pero por ahora solo sera shonen ai. Oh, nop sera un flechazo instantaneo. Rei tiene sus problemas para confiar en la gente (con razones justificadas), y no quiere encariñarse con la gente (por las mismas razones), asi que su relación con Kai será dificil... En cuanto a Yuriy y Bryan... err... Bryan detesta a los guardianes, con eso te digo todo. (el por qué veremos después)... ¿Cuando se van a encontrar?, aaa, espera algunos capitulos. Claro que me has dado animos, porque asi me apuro para escribir... Besos!!!_

_**Eri: **Genial!!!, me alivia saber que no consideras largoaburrido, jejeje. Presientes bien, Bryan y Max tendran que sobrevivir juntos, y sipi, todo por el cariño que Bryan le tiene a Rei (aunque tampoco lo admitiria)... Nop, ni yo; Bryan no es bueno cuidando niños, asi que digamos que vigilara al guardian (eso lo hace más decente, al menos para él)... Claro, Max es tierno por naturaleza, pero no se como influya la personalidad de Bryan en ese caracter. XD. Me alegra que te gustara... Mmm, pues si Max no puede volver a su casa, Rei y Bryan tendran que entrenarlo. Digamos que ambos saben mucho sobre guardianes y tendran que dar a conocer esos conocimientos... Oh, los lindos amiguitos de Rei no lo quieren porque les venció, porque es el favorito de Daisuke, y porque no toleran que Rei se comporte como lo hace... Y vaya que si el que ahora Daisuke tenga cuerpo va a complicar las cosas, para todos, especialmente para Rei porque eso tiene un significado bastante especial... Sobre tu ultima pregunta, creo que en este capitulo ya se contestó: Kai tiene el poder para leer la mente de las personas, percibir sus emociones, y ciertas cosas más por las marcas de sus mejillas, Rei asi lo hizo... _

_**kaei kon** Ni lo menciones, tarde o temprano me alegra recibir tu review... Los guardianes han aprendido a no confiar en las palabras de los espiritus, todo por culpa de Daisuke, asi que por esa razón Judy no podía confiar en Rei, aun cuando al final se dio cuenta de que él solo quería ayudar. Digamos que aunque Rei quiere ayudar no puede hacer mucho, y aunque quiera ayuda no puede pedir mucho... Si, te digo que la memoria de Rei le consume en remordimientos, (creo que voy a mancharme con el triste pasado del gato, pero para eso tarda)... Aqui esta el capitulo... Oh, y bueno, para que veas a Yuriy y a Kai como todos unos jovencitos te digo que me des tres capitulos (¿tanto me voy a tardar?, creo que si, porque hay cosas que explicar)... Y su reencuentro con Rei... aaa! me hace sentime culpable porque va a tardar más, porque lo que viene ni a mi me va a gustar. Chao!!!_

_**Kiri chan!!!** Ni me lo digas que me remuerde la conciencia, imagina que Judy aparece en un capitulo y en ese mismo capitulo desaparece... (Algo que Rei no olvidara)... Si, Max esta en buenas manos, al menos por parte de Rei porque Bryan... aggg, todavía no podría asegurarlo. Rei lo cuidara este o no con él, y Bryan quiere demasiado al gato como para dañar a una persona que Rei estime (eso incluye a Max, aun cuando es un guardian). Le has dado al hecho, Max influenciara en la imagen de Bryan (en la de Rei..., espera dos capitulos). Si Yui te cae mal ahora, no quiero imaginar lo que vas a querer hacerle en los siguientes capitulos.... S... Claro que Kai tendra poderes, esa era la intención de Rei, y aunque ya conocimos algunos, pronto veremos otros. Ese es el deseo de Rei... Daisuke aunque parece malo, fue cruel, en todos los aspectos que puedas imaginarte. Sobre el pasado de Rei habrá que esperar... Por supuesto!, lo había olvidado, mi tercer pareja será Takao y Max... Y no sé cuantos capitulos serán porque hay muchas cosas que arreglar, y otras historias que contar. La amistad de Bryan y Rei es sincera, aunque como dices, con muchos secretos... Ah, sobre el fic como te dije en mi mail, ya lo quitaron T-T... Habra que buscar a la autora... Besos!!!_

_**Kurisu Hiya j**eje. Al menos la historia no se te hace rara. Aqui esta la continuacion y no te preocupes, no voy a dejarlo asi. Tiendo a tardarme para actualizar pero no dejo mis historias inconclusas. ¿En serio te gusto? Bueno, había leido muy buenos fics de la pareja, una amiga me hablo tan bien de la pareja que cuando leí su fic quede encantada y poco después decidi escribirme uno, y ese fue el primero que hice. Adoro al gatito y al fenix, y por eso me gusta escribir de ellos.DD. Gracias por tu review, nos vemos!. Cuidate y besos!._

_**Neko -jin ** Sugoi!!! Te agradezco tu review. Yo también adoro Beyblade, sobre todo a mi gato adorado y a mi fenix querido. Bueno aqui esta el capitulo, espero te guste. Claro que me gustaria charla, pero no tengo msn (, no lo he instalado. (mi compu no lo acepta...), asi que sólo sería via mail. Ya lo subí, y espero saber cuales son tus sospechas, porque me dejaste intrigada... Besos Kanna!!_


	5. Amigos o Enemigos

**DULCES ESPIRITUS**

**Por Roquel**

**Capitulo 5**

**AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS**

- ¿No podemos terminar con esto, Tenshi? - inquirio Altha recargando su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol - Tantos guardianes cerca me ponen nerviosa.

- Deja de quejarte; debemos vigilar la aldea.

- Lo sé. Me lo has dicho un millón de veces, pero eso no facilita las cosas. No me gusta, esta inactividad me asusta.

- Todo terminara pronto, se paciente.

- ¡Lo soy!; pero estar rodeada de guardianes no ayuda. Es escalofriante verlos por aqui y por allá. No dejo de pensar en Gennou, una y otra vez.

- Si no lo estuviera escuchando, no lo creería - terció una profunda y divertida voz.

Altha saltó de su lugar con una alegre sonrisa. El hombre joven que llegaba les sonreía con confianza; sus ojos verde mar combinaban con su cabello rubio. Era esbelto, y alto, aun más que Tenshi, con una piel ligeramente aceitunada. Sus facciones exhibían una descomunal belleza cada vez que sonreía; llamarle atractivo era decir poco.

- ¿Qué haces aqui, Anku? - pregunto Tenshi ladeando ligeramente su cabeza - Pensé que estabas vigilando.

- Lo estaba; pero creí que te interesaria saber lo que descubrí...

- Entonces no pierdas el tiempo y habla de una vez.

- Siempre con prisa, tsk, tsk - chasqueo la lengua y sonrió - Cuatro presencias poderosas se acercan; a una velocidad asombrosa si me permites añadir. Se mantienen alertas y son muy cautelosos; saben que estamos aqui. Tratan de comunicarse con la aldea, sin exito hasta ahora.

- ¿Quienes son? - intervino Altha por primera vez.

- Los cuatro Lideres de los cuatro Clanes restantes. Y dado que la Tortuga y el Lobo se encuentran en este lugar, y que la Salamandra fue destruida hace días, me imagino que quienes se acercan son el Dragon, el Carnero, el Oso, y la Gacela.

- Los Kinomiya; los Mihailovna; los Yegorovich; y los Igarashi. - recitó Tenshi con una sonrisa. - Vaya, vaya; me parece que tendremos una linda reunión... ¿Cuándo llegaran?

- Si continuan con ese ritmo dentro de poco, ¿cuál es plan?

- Tendremos que esperar, son ordenes; pero no deben llegar, complicarían todo.

- Podemos retrasarlos - propuso Altha - Puedo ir si me lo permites.

- Será peligroso. - observo Tenshi enderezándose de su lugar. - Cuatro líderes iracundos no son algo que me gustaría enfrentar.

- A nadie. Pero qué más podemos hacer. Sí, sí - bufo con impaciencia - 'No somos de valor para ellos, nos desvaneceran sin titubear, y no tenemos ordenes de atacar'. Me sé de memoria el discurso, Tenshi; ahorra saliva; pero ordenes son ordenes.

Tenshi finalmente cedió - Ve por los chicos.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Tu no eres un guardian. - fue lo ultimo que pronuncio Takao antes de recibir una mortal mirada del chico Ivanov.

- No; no lo soy...

- ¿Algún problema con eso? - cuestiono Yuriy con una leve advertencia en su tono, indicando que si Takao no cuidaba su lengua iban a tener problemas.

- No estoy hablando contigo - respondio Takao sin mirarlo

- Yo te hice una pregunta, quiero que me la contestes.

Takao lo ignoro. - Si no eres un guardian, por qué tu energía es diferente a la de todos los humanos que conozco, ¿qué es lo que eres?

Kai, quien comenzaba a notar la exasperación de ambas partes y empezaba a sentirse ligeramente mareado, abrió la boca para protestar por el poco tacto que el chico estaba mostrando para con él. Pero Yuriy, enfadado y ofendido en su lugar, fue mucho más rápido y con voz gruñona dijo:

- Él no es ninguna cosa. Su nombre es Kai, y no te importa si es un guardian o no. Siguele hablando asi y voy a dejarte sin dientes.

Takao emitió lo que podía considerarse como una risita condescendiente y despectiva. Yuriy gruñó, y los ojos de Takao se posaron en él; el pelirrojo le devolvió esa mirada terca y enfurruñada que tantas veces Kai había visto. Aquella mirada que indicaba peligro. El Hiwatari quiso intervenir pero se sintió abrumado por la antipatía que ambos chicos despedían. Un amargo y descompuesto sabor subió por su garganta.

Takao gruñó, Yuriy contestó, Takao respondió; y sus voces le llegaron a Kai, distorcionadas y lejanas. Supo, por el tono que usaban, que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Sabía que Yuriy no era de las personas pacientes, y casi podía asegurar, aunque no sabía cómo, que el peliazul no pertenecía a las personas prudentes...

El resultado de un enfrentamiento era fácil de adivinar.

Una suave y sosegada voz llamando a Yuriy interrumpió los pensamientos de Kai y detuvo el espectaculo. Tanto Takao como Yuriy se giraron para enfrentar a la pequeña niña, de su misma edad, que observaba desinteresadamente la escena. Su inexpresiva mirada color ciruela le daba a su rostro un aire mucho más maduro y serio, ajeno a la apariencia infantil que su cuerpo mostraba; y su corto cabello color vino resaltaba su piel lechosa.

Cuando la pequeña llamó de nuevo, Yuriy se encamino hasta plantarse frente a ella. Sustituyo su rostro enfadado por uno sin expresión. Pese a ser pocas las veces que hablaban, Yuriy estaba acostumbrado a tratar a Dasha con cortesía.

- ¿Qué sucede Dasha? - pregunto Yuriy en tono neutral. - Nuestras lecciones de Historia no serán hasta esta tarde.

Dasha agito la cabeza. - Madre dice, - Yuriy no pudo evitar una leve mueca; no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su madre se convertiría en la madre de Dasha. - que regreses a casa; que lleves a Kai y al húesped Kinomiya contigo.

- ¿Por qué?

En respuesta, Dasha se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse. Gruñendo en resignación y llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, Yuriy le siguió.

- ¿Quién es ella? - cuestino Takao sin dirigirse a nadie en particular pues la escena le había pillado desprevenido.

- Dasha Mihailovna, la prometida de Yuriy.

Un "Oh" carente de entusiasmo fue la seca respuesta por parte de Takao. Durante ese breve instante, la antipatia mostrada para con Yuriy parecio esfumarse y una franca curiosidad se dibujo en sus rasgos. Kai estaba a punto de hablarle cuando la imperiosa voz del pelirrojo llamó su atención.

- ¡Kai! - llamo Yuriy desde la entrada de la casa - ¡Date prisa! - y fulmino con la mirada a Takao.

El Kinomiya le regreso la desafiante expresión y su antipatia regreso con tal rápidez como si nunca se hubiese marchado. Kai frunció el entrecejo; el chico era demasiado temperamental. Un pequeño problema teniendo a Yuriy cerca, cuyo caracter tampoco era estable.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- ¿En verdad no necesitan comer, ni dormir, ni nada de eso? - pregunto un curioso Max caminando lo más a prisa que podía para mantener el paso del infatigable Falborg - Se me hace dificil de creer, digo, ¿no lo extrañan?. Mi Papá suele decir que los espiritus tienen otro tipo de necesidades; pero jamás entendí que quería decir con eso...

Cuando estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, emitió un débil quejido de cansancio y apresuro su marcha. El terreno era árido y pedregoso. Las piedras, grandes y pequeñas, constituían un peligro para su persona, pues se veía en serios aprietos para seguir el paso ágil y rápido de Bryan. Max decidió aprovechar la ocasión para charlar un poco, olvidando por completo la advertencia del joven.

- Michael me dijo una vez que los espiritus no necesitan nada y que prefieren no saber nada...;

Caminando sobre una larga y angosta hilera de rocas puestas una sobre la otra, Max se apresuro para darle alcance a Bryan manteniendo el equilibro con los brazos estirados y sus ojos puestos en el movimiento de sus pies.

- ...pero Miura, quien por cierto es el líder de mi aldea, afirma que muchas veces los espiritus sólo desean tener contacto con los vivos. Según Miura los espiritus son, la mayor parte del tiempo, inofensivos, pero causan muchos estropicios cuando se enfadan...

Max se quedo callado al enfrentarse con el salto, de aproximadamente un metro, que tenía que hacer para llegar a tierra después de que la hilera de rocas se hubiese acabado. No tenía tiempo que perder, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces saltó, cayendo a tierra con ambas manos y una rodilla apoyadas en el suelo. Sin herida alguna se apresuro para no quedarse atrás. Cuando estuvo una vez más junto a Falborg continuo hablando, sacudiendo sus manos y su ropa en el proceso.

- ¿Te conté que Michael es el hijo de Miura? - Bryan emitió un ligero siseo - Pues Michael es todo lo contrario a Miura. Miura es algo asi como mi Tío segundo, es muy callado, y son raras las veces que sonrie; pero siempre tiene tiempo para contarnos una historia antes de dormir. Yo lo quiero mucho.

Bryan rodó los ojos en exasperación, y apresuro el paso; pero Max se limito a seguirlo, sin detener el torrente de información.

- Miura sólo tiene una hermana que se caso con un Mihailovna hace ya muchos años. Mi Papá es el tercer hermano de Megami Igarashi, la líder del Clan Igarashi. Megami es muy cariñosa y divertida; su hijo es mayor que yo por dos años. Me llevo muy bien con él, y quiero mucho a mi Tía. Son pocas las veces que veo a Megami, pero cuando vamos de visita, ella siempre nos lleva a cazar. Es una excelente cazadora. Ella dice que los espiritus son volubles, y Hanna, la prometida de Michael, suele decir... ¡Wooo... aaahh!

Max había estado saltando de piedra en piedra a un costado de Bryan. Gritó cuando una roca, de apariencia engañosamente firme, se ladeo en cuanto salto sobre ella, y de nada le sirvió agitar los brazos para tratar de sostenerse. No había nada a que aferrarse. Cayo irremediablemente...

Su nariz se detuvo a dos palmos de llegar al suelo. Max parpadeo cuando abrio los ojos y vio el suelo a tan corta distancia. Lentamente, su cuerpo recupero su posición vertical con los pies puestos firmemente en tierra. La mano que había impedido su caída, y que aún le sostenia por la parte trasera de su chaleco, le soltó y Max se giro para encontrarse con la mirada lavanda, fría e inexpresiva. Se ruborizo inmediatamente.

- Monstruo, - pronunció Bryan friamente - si no eres capaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez, como caminar y parlotear al mismo tiempo, limitate sólo a caminar. La próxima vez dejare que te estrelles en el suelo, y no me importara que Rei se enfade conmigo. Deja de estar saltando como conejo, ¿no puedes caminar como gente normal?. Creí haberte dicho que no hablaras...

- Pero es muy aburrido estar asi.

- Entonces nos aburriremos mucho.

Max hizo un infantil y adorable puchero, pero no logro disolver la mueca irritada de Falborg. Bryan comenzaba a impacientarse, y se controlaba para no soltar una blasfemia.

- Camina monstruo...

- SoyMax.

- EresunMonstruo, y te estas comportando como tal. Ahora muevete.

Bryan se alejo, y el pequeño rubio le miro con reproche antes de seguirle sin decir nada... Cinco minutos después, un irritado Falborg escuchaba a un parlante chico hablar sobre una tal Hanna, prometida del famoso  
Michael. Estaba hastiado y no importaba lo tentadora que fuera la idea de abandonarlo, sin el menor intéres en lo que pudiera pasarle. Tenía la clara orden de vigilarlo; y la muda petición que Drigger le había hecho lo obligaba a no perderlo de vista.

Gato necio, gruñó para sus adentros. Sólo él podía considerar la idea de cuidar a un guardian. Sólo Drigger era capaz de hacer algo sin medir las consecuencias. Sólo Rei consentia la posibilidad de encariñarse con un mocoso fastidioso y molesto. Rei era extraño. Pero por mucho que apreciara al gato, algo que no permitiria era tener trato con guardianes.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Saliendo de su estupor con una rapidez asombrosa, Rei parpadeo una sola vez antes de girarse sobre si mismo, dispuesto a marcharse, ignorando todo y a todos. No fue sino hasta que sintió como una férrea mano se cerraba en torno a su brazo, que detuvo sus movimientos. Todo en cuestión de segundos, mientras un grupo de hombres comenzaba a rodearlos, apuntandoles con sus arcos.

- Ni siquiera pienses en marcharte. - musito Daisuke con voz tenue y tranquila. Rei contestó en el mismo tono susurrante.

- No puedes impedirlo. Si quiero irme...

Daisuke esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa, deteniendo a Rei a media frase.

- Me perteneces Drigger, y nadie, ni siquiera tú, lo cambiara. - Rei alzo tercamente la barbilla en claro gesto de desafío - No puedes irte si mi voluntad no lo desea. - su voz se oscureció ligeramente - No necesito recordarte que mi voluntad está por sobre la tuya, ¿cierto? - Drigger apretó la mandibula - Me alegra ver que asi lo entiendas; ahora tranquilizate. Podras irte cuando yo lo diga. - su mirada se fijo en la herida de su mejilla.

Lo solto y Drigger retrocedio al instante, pasando una mano por su cara sin cuidado; cuando está cayo a su costado, la herida en su mejilla había desaparecido. Daisuke se volvió, regalando una amistosa sonrisa a sus atacantes. Yui observo con desconfianza a los extraños y Reiji pareció encontrar un irresistible objeto de devoción en una de las altas banderas rojas. Uno de los hombres se adelanto hasta plantarse frente a ellos.

- ¿Quiénes son, y qué es lo que buscan?. - preguntó con brusquedad en lengua extranjera.

- ¿Eres un Antonovich? - pregunto Daisuke sin borrar la sonrisa - Creo que no hablare contigo.

- Hablaras conmigo o no hablaras con nadie.

Yui esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa, y dirigió su mirada hacia su amo; éste asintio, en señal de aprobación. Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, la chica había logrado reducir al hombre, ante la átonita mirada de sus acompañantes, sin necesidad de mayor esfuerzo. Todos los arcos fijaron en ella su objetivo, pero a Yui no pareció importarle.

- Me temo que sólo hablare con los Antonovich - hablo Daisuke sin cambiar su tono.

- Sueltalo - farfullo Drigger trás él, en voz tan baja que sólo Daisuke le escucho. Su diminuta sonrisa quiso crecer.

- ¿Para qué buscas a los Antonovich? - preguntó otro hombre saliendo de entre las sombras. Con un ademan de su mano, todos los arcos desaparecieron.

Era más alto que el primero y en su rostro se denotaba la experiencia y la decisión, acompañadas de cierta fiereza. De piel oscura, ojos negros y cabello quebradizo y corto, el hombre tenía un aire peligroso. Hablaba en un marcado idioma del Este, golpeado y rápido, acentuando ligeramente las "r". Rei no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero no asi Daisuke cuya sonrisa no vacilo nunca. El guardian contesto en el mismo idioma, con una fluidez excepcional, sin titubear un sólo instante.

- No eres un Antonovich - le aseguro sonriendo. El hombre entrecerro sus ojos. - Tampoco tengo porque hablar contigo.

Un ligero ruido hizo que la cabeza de Rei se volviera hacia su derecha, dejando de prestar atención a la conversación. Estrecho la mirada, escrutando en la oscuridad, en busca del causante de tan extraño ruido; y varios minutos después, dos ojos olivaceos le devolvieron una intensa mirada, que lentamente fue convirtiendose en una expresión de incredulidad, para terminar en un gesto de total asombro.

El chico, pues no parecía tener más de quince años, salio de su escondite a una velocidad asombrosa, capturando la atención de todos. Señalo a Rei con un firme dedo, y dirigiendose hacia el hombre con el que Daisuke hablaba, grito en el mismo idioma que el hombre ocupara. Daisuke se mostro complacido, pero Rei lució confundido.

El revuelo se hizo presente, y los murmullos flotaron por todas partes. Rei miro a todos lados sin saber que decir. Yui fruncio el entrecejo y dejo caer a su presa, confundida por la extraña escena sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que se decía. Reiji aparto su atención de la bandera y la fijo en el chico. Daisuke entornó sus ojos.

- Un Antonovich - dijo finalmente con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

- ¡Andrei!

Pero el jovencido echo a correr sin escuchar a nadie y rápidamente se perdió de vista.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Espera - el ruido de cascos disminuyo, y su acompañante se detuvo - ¿Lo sientes? - su caballo relincho y se giro sobre si mismo formando circulos sobre la hierba - alguien se acerca.

El primer jinete, cuyo caballo parecía ansioso por partir, se quedo quieto, escuchando. Fijo sus ojos azul oscuro en la mujer que acaba de hablar, y asintió lentamente. Los animales emitieron sonidos de impaciencia y ambos calmaron a sus monturas.

- Debemos esperarlos

La mujer le miro. Sus ojos añil se mostraron levemente centellantes al considerar la idea. Era tan alta como el hombre que le acompañaba, y, al igual que él, su edad no parecía ir mas allá de los 35. De cabello castaño claro, casi rubio sujeto en decenas de pequeñas trenzas, Megami Igarashi poseía un cuerpo esbelto de proporciones muy bien definidas; caderas y hombros angostos, una cintura menuda, y brazos fuertes y bronceados.

El simbolo de los Igarashi era el de la Gacela; pues eran rápidos al tomar decisiones, y rápidos en llevarlas a cabo. De sonrisa fácil, eran audaces e independientes, apacibles y tranquilos, pero no asi cuando montaban en cólera; gustaban de las grandes fiestas que se celebraban al inicio de cada estación, y acostumbraban ser muy buenos anfitriones. Muchos de los suyos murieron en el Reino Hiwatari cuando Daisuke apareció; el recuerdo aun era amargo, y evitaban hablar de él.

Ambos adultos se apearon de sus caballos y los dejaron descansar.

- Intentalo de nuevo, Kouji - pidio Megami después de un largo silencio - Puedo ayudarte si asi lo quieres

El hombre asintió sin replicar en absoluto. Kouji Kinomiya poseía un aire serio y determinante, con una mirada poderosa capaz de intimidar. En su persona se mostraba la resistencia y la destreza que caracterizaba a los Kinomiya, y su hijo había heredado todos sus atributos.

Kouji cerro los ojos y convoco con el viento un mensajero, como en aquella ocasión en que Shigeru hizo aparecer un lobo de agua. El Dragon transparente, cuyo cuerpo era aire comprimido en una silueta, se agito sobre sus cabezas esperando ordenes. Su largo cuerpo, delgado como el de una serpiente, tenia varias extremidades cortas que se abrian y cerraban. Cuatro bigotes caian desde su rostro, y desde sus cuencas vacías miro a su dueño.

Al recibir la orden de ir con el Clan Mizuhara, el Dragon se movio formando circulos con su propio cuerpo y busco la dirección que tomar olfateando el ambiente. Cuando hubo de encontrarla emitió un breve pero doliente gemido y todo su cuerpo se convulsiono hasta que comenzo a desaparecer, perdiendose toda la magia que Kouji ocupara.

- Es imposible - dijo el guardian apretando los puños - Ahora entiendo porque Shigeru envio una nota en manos de un chico, en lugar de enviar a su mensajero como es la costumbre. No quería que nadie detectara su presencia y supiera las noticias que éste llevaba.

- ¿Enviaste a tus hombres de regreso a tu aldea?

- No; volvieron a donde el Clan Hitose para averiguar que sucedio - su expresión se volvio amarga - Sigo sin poder creerlo. Ellos...

- Lo sé - aseguro Megami con melancolia - El hombre que enviaste a mi aldea, me dejo inquieta. Después de que se marcho trate de comunicarme con Miura, pero todo intento fue en vano. Alguien bloqueaba mi contacto y cuando identifique su presencia... Salí lo más rápido que pude, y olvide traer una escolta.

- Me sucedio algo parecido.

Varios minutos después, notaron dos figuras cabalgar a gran velocidad, atravezando la llanura y dandoles alcance. Para su decepción, ellos también venían solos. Los caballos resoplaron cuando los jinetes les detuvieron abruptamente. Una mujer de hermosa complexión les devolvió una expresión ansiosa.

La belleza de Lizaveta Mihailovna era extraordinaria; sus ojos verdes despedían un brillo imposible de definir, y clara y peligrosa era su energía. El Clan Mihailovna, representado por el Carnero, era especial debido a su temperamento. Eran calmados y entusiastas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero agresivos e irascibles cuando se les provocara. Consideraban que el daño hecho a los Clan Igarashi e Ivanov, era un daño hecho a ellos. Y eso demostraba cuan solidarios eran.

Megami montó, dejando que Kouji explicara brevemente lo que sucedía; incluyendo la noticia de que el Clan Hitose, representado por la Salamandra, fuera destruido hacia varios días. El Kinomiya se dio prisa para informar la razón de su visita.

- ¿Cómo es que Shigeru lo supo? - tomó la palabra la recién llegada, y su voz se escucho ligeramente alterada.

- Lo averiguaremos cuando lo veamos.

- ¿Han intentado comunicarse con él? - cuestiono el otro recién llegado.

De ojos zafiros y cabello cenizo, Shigaliov Yegorovich poseía un aspecto levemente amenazante. Pese a ser uno de los Clanes más antiguos, los Yegorovich eran los únicos que no habitaba entre humanos; su aldea estaba oculta más alla de las montañas. El Oso era el simbolo que los identificaba, y aunque no poseían ni el aire feroz de los Ivanov, ni el agresivo de los Mihailovna, no dudaban en defender sus convicciones y proteger a quienes amaban.

Tampoco poseían la percepción de los Mizuhara, pero eran lo suficientemente capaces de ver más alla de lo que las personas mostraban; y su tenacidad era superada unicamente por los Kinomiya. Los Yegorovich eran calidos, pacientes, amables y fiables, sin que eso implicara que fuesen blandos. No olvidaban fácilmente y las acciones de Daisuke se mantenían en sus recuerdos, frescos y tristes.

- Lo hemos hecho - contesto Megami - Un espiritu nos lo impide. Y sin decir otra palabra reemprendieron la marcha.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- ¡Jenrya! ¡Jenrya!

La jovencita sentada junto a una mesa, trabajando afanosamente en el bordado que intentaba terminar, levanto la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y dejo a un lado sus cosas. Al salir al pasillo vio al chico de ojos olivaceos correr hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto Andrei? - pregunto ella en idioma del Este, con voz dulcemente grácil. El chico se inclino sobre si, intentando recuperar el aliento. Ella espero pacientemente.

- Esta... aqui. - jadeo él, en el mismo idioma.

- ¿Y Émile?. Pense que te quedarias con él...

- Esta aqui - corto Andrei levantando la cabeza y mostrando excitación en sus ojos. Jenrya le devolvió una mirada incomprensiva. Ambos de piel acanelada y ojos olivaceos, ambos de facciones parecidas. Hermano y hermana. El cabello castaño con destellos rojizos era corto y ondulado por parte de Andrei, y largo y rizado por parte de Jenrya.

- ¿De quién hablas? ¿Los extranjeros han llegado? - pregunto ella dando unos cuantos pasos que resonaron en el piso de madera.

Andrei sacudió la cabeza y aspiro profundamente.

- Los extranjeros han llegado, el guardian esta aqui. - declaro rápidamente - Pero con ellos viene el gato.

- ¿Cuál gato?

- El gato con el que soñe hace casi dos semanas. El gato blanco de ojos dorados. El gato que vi consumirse entre las llamas...

Jenrya frunció el entrecejo - ¿Estás seguro?

- No podría confundirlo. Sus ojos, Jen; debiste ver sus ojos. Creeme, es él. Émile viene con ellos, no deben tardar en llegar.

- ¿Y qué haremos entonces? Madre no nos permitira acercarnos.

La sonrisa del chico se esfumo.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme - le susurro Drigger a Daisuke haciendo a éste sonreír.

Caminaban trás el hombre llamado Émile, con todos sus acompañantes marchando delante. Eran sus pisadas las que Rei vio al entrar, y ahora les conducían por una vereda sinuosa y angosta, alejandose del castillo. Cuando las enormes rocas, que cubrían la vista trás el castillo Kuznetzov, quedaron atrás, Rei contemplo el precioso valle bajo sus pies. Quedo mudo de estupefacción ante la vista tan llena de vida y esplendor que se extendia frente a sus ojos, olvidando ya toda la desolación y la aridez de antes.

El verde de los pastos y los árboles brillaba de manera casi irreal cuando los rayos solares lo tocaban. El riachuelo que atravezaba la montaña descendia con rápidez hacia un lago al fondo del valle, despidiendo brillos blancuzcos. Rei casi retrocedió, y comenzo a rezagarse, dejando que Yui y Reiji se encargaran de custodiar a Daisuke. Cerro los ojos dejando que una profunda desolación se marcara en sus rasgos. Ese lugar no le gustaba, era demasiado conocido...

Abrio los ojos escuchando el lejano murmullo de voces. Vio a lo lejos otro pueblo, de aire menos tetrico, bastante alegre y bullicioso. Banderas azules con una marca blanca en la parte superior izquierda ondulaban en las cuatro torres que se veían, apostadas en cada punto cardinal. Los hombres fueron recibios con alegres saludos que correspondieron con igual efusividad. Caminaron a traves de la plaza, donde no pocos comenzaron a señalarlos y murmurar.

Ese lugar pertenecia a una realidad totalmente ajena a la que acababan de dejar. El aroma, el ambiente, el calor, el paisaje... Todo era inexplicable. Apartando la mirada de cada rostro sonriente, y de cada mirada curiosa, Rei apreto la mandibula. Esa felicidad le trajo el recuerdo de una sóla cosa: Traición. Y ese recuerdo inevitablemente se asocio con Bryan.

Con Boris.

Aparto el cabello de su cara, pasando sus dedos por sus ojos... Boris Kuznetzov, y no Bryan Falborg le había mentido...

- Mi Señora les espera - anunció la jovencita de la entrada. De pie, frente a la casa que indudablemente pertenecia a los Antonovich, Rei fijo su mirada en las chimeneas semejantes a torrecillas, en las innumerables ventanas, y su majestuoso exterior, que le hacía pensar en un pequeño y magnifico palacio; y sin embargo le daba cierto aire de sencillez al pueblo.

Era una curiosa contradicción.

Los hombres fueron despedidos, y Émile se marcho junto con ellos. Daisuke siguió a la jovencita, Yui y Reiji no tardaron en ir trás él. Rei espero un poco más pues creyo notar una sombra trás una de las ventanas. En cuanto llegaron a una especie de vestibulo, con puertas por todas partes y escaleras al fondo, Rei se topo con la figura de una mujer, de pie, esperandolos. Una suave, pero firme orden en idioma del Este hizo que la jovencita se retirara.

La mujer miro a Daisuke, y después fijo su vista en Reiji, entornando levemente sus ojos. Cuando miro a Yui, la chica le devolvió la cruda expresión, sin pestañear siquiera. Cuando poso sus ojos en Rei, el gato notó que lo estudiaba en silencio. No se veía peligrosa, su cuerpo menudo y su rostro agraciado le conferían una belleza casi juvenil, aunque madura. Sólo sus ojos desmentían su aspecto; eran fieros, frios y calculadores.

- Nuestra presencia no ha de sorprenderle, - comenzo Daisuke hablando en el idioma que Rei entendía - mi señora...

- Circe Antonovich - se presento ella en el mismo idioma, con un acento aun más pronunciado que el de Émile. Fuerte y vigorosa, su voz tenía un matiz de acero poco visto en las mujeres. - Y su persona no es bien recibida en mis tierras.

- Lo sé; - informo Daisuke con cortesía - ningún guardian es bienvenido aqui. Ni guardian alguno se atrevera a pisar este Reino, se consideran tierras prohibidas; ¿por qué crees que he venido? - sonrió - Me ofende, mi estimada Señora. Tu familia y yo tuvimos trato mucho antes de que tú nacieras. Sé que fue uno de tus antepasados quien impuso esa ley. Lo conocí personalmente.

- Mientes - refuto ella con voz gelida, olvidando modales y hablando en incomprensible lengua del Este - Eso sucedió hace más de doscientos años...

Daisuke rió con la impaciencia de un niño, y una sutil mueca condescendiente se dibujo en sus rasgos.

- Si has estudiado cuidadosamente la historia de tu familia, - continuo el guardian; impasible ante el desplante de la mujer - entonces has escuchado el nombre de Daisuke. - la única reacción de Circe fue abrir los ojos.

- El guardian Daisuke murió hace más de un siglo - susurro la mujer, recuperando su aplomo

- Es natural que hayas escuchado tal noticia, pero yo no lo llamaria morir; perdí mi cuerpo, eso es todo - sacudio la cabeza con una sonrisa casi imperceptiblemente - No es tiempo para hablar sobre eso. En este momento necesito un lugar donde los guardianes no puedan encontrarme. Los bosques, lugares donde viví por muchos años, no son seguros ahora - dirigió una breve mirada a Drigger - No deseo que los guardianes me busquen y me encuentren; ellos saben que he vuelto, y haran todo lo que puedan para reducirme a la sombra que fui entonces. Sin duda sabras que tu familia tiene la obligación de recibirme cada vez que lo necesite.

Un imperceptible rubor asomo en las mejillas de Circe, como muestra de indignación y furia. Su menudo cuerpo se tenso, y sus ojos brillaron con ferocidad. La mujer retrocedio, y Drigger le vio abrir los labios; sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar su voz como un suave y siseante murmurllo.

Al instante se escucharon crujidos, como si el piso se resquebrajara y Drigger notó algo trepando por sus piernas. Al mirar hacía abajo, encontro una enredadera reptando por su cuerpo a una velocidad asombrosa. Frunció el entrecejo e intento liberarse; pero al moverse, la planta creció con mayor premura desplegandose por sus extremidades. El agua se alzo como pequeñas dagas cortando las ramas, y deteniendo sus intentos para regenerarse, al levantar la mirada vio a Reiji, imperturbable, con pequeñas ramas congeladas a sus pies. Detrás de ellos, Yui miraba con desdeñosidad el intento de ataque, y Daisuke permanecía quieto, en silencio...

Circe les miro con sorpresa, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, y Daisuke le regalo una serena sonrisa. Al ver de lo que eran capaces, la mujer dejo aquel aire de insolencia y miro al guardian con una mezcla de reverencia y extasis. Sus ojos adquirieron una expresión difícil de definir, y Rei tembló. Daisuke le pidió un cómodo lugar para hablar, y ella titubeo un poco antes de pedirle que le siguiera. Mientras caminaban, Drigger no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿De que demonios hablaban?

- Cosas del pasado - contesto el guardian con una sonrisa. A su lado, Yui tuvo que morder su furia en contra de Drigger. Casi imperceptiblemente, Circe giro su rostro para mirar a la chica, notando el desprecio que parecía tener por el joven de cabello negro.

Llegaron a una habitación mucho más comoda y acogedora; los grandes cojines arrumbados en las esquinas, el dulce aroma a vainilla brotando de todas partes, la única pintura colgando sobre la mesa apostrada hasta el fondo, y la suntuosa alfombra mullida de color rojizo con adornos dorados, le daban al cuarto un aspecto esplendoroso. Con una seña, Circe les hizo entender que sólo Daisuke era recibido, y ellos debían de esperar afuera. Drigger sonrió, agradeciendolo; pero al dar media vuelta, la implacable mano de Daisuke le retuvo a su lado.

- Me temo, Drigger, que tú te quedas - aseguro el guardian regalandole una sonrisa.

Drigger estuvo a punto de vociferar y gritar para que el guardian le soltara, pero consiguio aplacar su colera y mantuvo su genio bajo control hablando con voz casi indiferente.

- Tienes cosas que arreglar y yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer...

- ¿Consideras importante pedirle una explicación a Falborg? - pregunto Daisuke con mordacidad

- Falborg no me debe ninguna explicación... Tengo que ver a Max.

Daisuke alzo las cejas, incredulo, e hizo una seña para que Yui y Reiji salieran. Ambos obedecieron, pero Yui dirigió una venenosa mirada al chico antes de retirarse, y Circe entorno sus ojos.

- El pequeño guardian podra tener tu atención el resto del día, pero en este momento te quedaras aqui - y señalo un cojín al fondo.

Conteniendo a su mordaz lengua, Drigger ignoro el cojín y se quedo de pie, en la entrada. El guardian sonrió, y Circe, quien hasta entonces no había dicho nada, fruncio levemente sus cejas antes de cerrar las puertas con total cortesía.

- ¿Debe quedarse? - pregunto ella con voz dócil y servil.

- ¿Te molesta?

La expresión de Circe era cuidadosamente neutral. Drigger tenía la esperanza de que ella se negara a su presencia, que fuera ella quien le obligara a desaparecer; pero cuando la mirada olivacea se fijo en él, Rei supo que eso no sucedería.

- Me voy - declaro dirigiendose hacia la puerta. En dos segundos Daisuke le bloqueaba el paso, asiendolo fuertemente. Con rapidez y sin consideración, Rei fue lanzado al fondo de la habitación. Al alzarse colérico, el guardian le sonrió y Rei no pudo más que desesperarse...

- ¿Por qué le permite ese comportamiento? - intervino Circe, y el guardian se volvió hacia ella. Le estudió por varios minutos antes de dejarse caer en uno de los tantos cojines.

- Porque es Drigger; - respondio - pero no he venido a hablar sobre él. Estoy aqui porque necesito recuperar mis poderes... - le relato brevemente lo sucedido cuando perdió su cuerpo, y de todo lo acontecido en los ultimos años.

Rei no perdió detalle de cada expresión, de cada mirada; aun sin entender de lo que hablaban, podía ver que la mujer estaba emocionada. Notó que trás sus preguntas serenas e inocentes, existía una fascinación pura, un acalorado embeleso. Para Rei, eso no podía ser bueno.

- Y confio en que no haya problema en recibirnos.

Circe se mostro cordial y, riendo suavemente, nego con la cabeza como una chiquilla ante una maravillosa perspectiva. En definitiva, eso no podía ser bueno.

- En absoluto - contestó - Sea usted bienvenido. He de pedir una disculpa por mi rudo recibimiento; pero debe comprender que los guardianes no son, ni serán recibidos en estas tierras. - el guardian sonrio. - Pedire algo de comer, y me asegurare de que preparen su baño. Debe estar cansado.

La Antonovich se levanto y desapareció trás la puerta, dejando que Daisuke se deleitara con el cielo azul de la ventana.

- ¿Quieres hablar en una lengua que yo entienda? - mascullo Rei, recargado en la pared, con la mirada fija en el techo - Detesto escuchar una conversación que no comprendo.

El repiqueteo de una campanilla y el choque de la porcelana anuncio el regreso de la mujer. Con una asombrosa quisquillosidad, Circe sirvió el té hablando con voz dulce, llena de elogios. A Daisuke le bastaron cinco palabras para comprender que algo quería; con sutileza le pidio que se explicara, recalcandole hablar en lengua común. Ella sonrió con satisfacción y gratitud.

- Durante los ultimos meses, - informó con dulzura - la enemistad con el Reino Dostoyevski ha crecido. Su Rey afirma que mi familia no tiene derecho sobre estas tierras y planea adueñarse de ellas. Largas disputas hemos sostenido, pero una guerra parece inminente. No es bien visto que una mujer gobierne sola y usaran eso para vencerme.

"No contamos con la ayuda de los Hiwatari como en tiempos anteriores y mi ejercito no será capaz de hacerle frente. En esta situación, no puedo ganar. Ahora que he escuchado su relato no me queda duda alguna de que usted ha venido a prestarme ayuda a cambio de mi hospitalidad. Por eso me atrevo a pedirle que sus chicos peleen por mi, y ataquen..."

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - interrumpio Rei, indignado, adivinando de inmediato que la intención de la mujer era enviarlos a hacer el trabajo sucio.

- Drigger, callate.

- ¡Ni pienses en considerarlo siquiera Daisuke! ¡Va más allá de--!

- ¡Drigger!

Rei tenso la mandibula y fulmino con la mirada a la mujer que le observaba con enemistad y desconfianza; sus ojos despedían irritación y furia. Ahora entendía el porqué de su mal presentimiento. Lo que ella quería hacer iba más alla de lo que podía soportar...

- Vete; - ordeno el guardian con frialdad - busca a tu chico y no molestes más. En cuanto veas a Falborg, dile que quiero hablar con él.

- ¿Vas a considerarlo?

Daisuke no respondio, y Rei entendió que era inútil tratar de insistir. Asi que estrechando sus ojos y apretando los dientes, Drigger dirigio una breve mirada a Circe, que ésta devolvió con altivez y arrogancia, antes de marcharse. En cuanto desapareció, Daisuke hablo en tono gelido y cortante.

- Aclaremos algo, _Circe_... No tendre la consideración que los guardianes no tuvieron conmigo, ni sentire aprecio por los humanos con quienes se relacionan; pero no atacare a humanos que nada tienen que ver con guardianes porque ellos ni siquiera entienden de la naturaleza de mis chicos.

Circe clavo en él sus ojos olivaceos antes de que las palabras pudieran formarse en su boca. - Los humanos que se relacionan con guardianes son iguales que aquellos que no lo hacen. No existe diferencia entre unos y otros...

- Para ti, la diferencia tal vez no exista, pero es ella la que impide que Drigger se salga de control.

- Eso no es posible. Eres su amo, él no puede hacer nada contra ti; debe obedecerte en todo.

- Asi debería ser, pero con él, las cosas son distintas. Sólo mi voluntad evita que Drigger se rebele. Cuando fui una sombra él hizo lo que se le vino en gana porque en ese estado me era imposible imponermis deseos. Si mi voluntad no es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerse a la de él, entonces él es libre de hacer lo que le plazca. Lo mismo sucede en esta ocasión: Lo que me pides es tu deseo, no el mío, y por tanto, no tengo motivos para cumplirlo. Si no tengo bases para atacar, entonces no tengo poder para detenerlo...

- Si representa un peligro para tus planes, ¿por qué le permites existir?. Puede traicionarte, puede engañarte... Su voluntad, como tú la llamas, es una amenaza. Un sirviente que no obedece a su amo no sirve de nada. Debes deshacerte de él.

Los ojos de Daisuke relampaguearon por un breve segundo.

- Elegí a Drigger por sobre todos, fue el primero y será el primero sin importar lo que haga. Me será leal aunque no le guste, y permanecera conmigo aunque lo deteste; pero su voluntad es importante para mí. Se ha mantenido firme y sin cambios desde que le conozco y eso es algo que he querido conservar intacto. Drigger no es sólo un sirviente, a diferencia de los demás, sus deseos todavía no se cumplen. No está bajo mi control totalmente.

- ¿Deseos?

- Borrar el dolor, vivir en paz. Encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de liberarle.

- ¿Y por qué no le obligas a abandonarlos? ¿Por qué no haces nada?.

- Porque si intervengo, Drigger sufrira más de lo que sufre ahora; algo que no estoy dispuesto a permitir. Él debe entender que la única solución es aceptar mi ayuda; que soy el único que puede aliviar su dolor. Y Drigger, en su propia desesperación, lo sabe, pero se lo niega a si mismo por orgullo y necedad. Se hunde; debo ser paciente y esperar el momento en que decida extender su mano pidiendo ayuda. De una u otra forma él me obedecera.

- Si le dejas hacer lo que quiera ¿cómo pretendes que te obedezca?.

- Porque todas las decepciones de su vida le harán ver que sólo yo soy de fiar. Al concederle demasiadas libertades le doy a Drigger la oportunidad de que vea que las personas no son lo que parecen; al final no le quedaran ganas de ayudar a nadie ni de intentar algo contra mí.

- ¿No confía en nadie?

- No sabe en quien confiar, y eso le hace sufrir. Trata de convencerse a si mismo de que las personas son inocentes y francas, pero no sabe que pensar. Ayuda a todo aquel que se le ponga enfrente porque esa es su naturaleza; pero ya no puede creer en nadie.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tres veces le han traicionado. Humanos y guardianes que juraron ayudarle, finalmente se desentendieron de su promesa. Y esas desilusiones no hacen más que mermar su confianza, y matar su esperanza. Con esos pequeños engaños ellos hacen más daño a su voluntad que yo con mis multiples castigos. La confianza que tiene es un débil cristal a punto de romperse; cuando eso suceda, seré el primero en saberlo. Se habrá resignado y no tendre nada de que preocuparme. Dejara de buscar alivio en otra parte, entendera que está equivocado y pedira mi ayuda.

Circe le miro esceptica durante largos minutos y con una mueca de desprecio exclamo - Puedes matar su esperanza ahora, puedes encerrarlo hasta que acepte que no tiene otra alternativa. No merece ser tratado con tanta delicadeza.

- Por supuesto que no, pero lo he intentado de todos los modos posibles, y nada ha resultado. Le he castigado cuando ha causado estropicios, y le he torturado para que deje de causarlos, pero no le encadenare, ni le encerrare esperando que cambie de opinión, porque eso jamás sucedera. Drigger se dara cuenta de que tengo razón, él debe descubrirlo. Y mientras no abandone sus deseos no me dare el lujo de ayudarte.

La Antonovich guardo silencio durante largo rato. Hasta que finalmente hablo sin que malicia alguna se detectara en sus palabras - Si Drigger no existiera... ¿me ayudarias?

- Drigger siempre existira sin importar nada. No dejare que alguien le haga daño, y sacrificare a quien se atreva a ponerle una mano encima. - sonrió alejando el ambiente tenso que acaba de instalarse - Siendo sinceros, mi estimada Circe, conquistar reinos no es algo que llame mi atención o hace mucho que lo hubiese hecho, pero por respeto hacia tu familia te ayudaria si estuviese seguro de que Drigger no intervendría.

Ella contesto con un leve asentimiento. Y cortés y atenta, le ofreció a Daisuke su hospitalidad olvidando todo lo sucedido. Sonrió y su mueca fue suave y tranquila, contrariando a la devastadora furia que estremecia su cuerpo. Le indico a Daisuke que le siguiera para comer, mostrandose en todo momento solicita y servil.

Drigger debe desaparecer, penso con una frialdad excepcional sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Los cuatro jinetes cruzaron los lindes del bosque sin detenerse, dejando la llanura trás ellos. El sonido de cascos fue amortiguado por la tierra húmeda, cubierta de hojas y ramas secas. El crepúsculo se extendía sobre sus cabezas, y unos tonos violetas, rosados, y anaranjados pintaron el cielo.

La noche se cernía sobre ellos, dejando al bosque en un silencio sepulcral; en donde el respirar de los caballos les traspasaba los oídos. Los pequeños animales huían del camino de los intrusos, que presurosos atravezaban sus dominios. La luna, lenta en su travesía, les ilumino el paso, reflejando su brillo plateado en las hojas verdes. Megami creyo divisar un par de luces brillantes, no muy lejos de ellos, que le intrigaron hasta el punto de disminuir su marcha. La Igarashi se volvió antes de que una impresionante fuerza la derribara del caballo.

Con un estrepitoso golpe cayo a tierra, y gimió brevemente. Arqueo su espalda y rodo sobre sí para ponerse de pie. Jadeo varias veces, tratando de recuperar el aire, y sus innumerables trenzas cayeron sobre su rostro enmarañando su cabello. Salto en el momento en que otra persona caía en el mismo sitio...

En cuanto la miro, supo que ese espiritu era quien acababa de atacarle. Su figura poseía ojos y cabello negro, y la sonrisa que curveaba su rostro ofendió a la Igarashi.

- Lo siento - se disculpo el espiritu con cinismo - Espero no haberte hecho daño.

Megami gruño y ataco, lanzando un rayo azulado que Altha esquivo. El espiritu convoco al viento que produjo un leve corte en el cuello, y los brazos del guardian; cuando ataco de nuevo, Megami levanto una barrera de hojas, devolviendo el ataque. Altha se estrello con un árbol y antes de llegar al suelo, el furioso leopardo salto desde el aire para atacarla. Megami la rechazo sin esfuerzo, pero una nueva fuerza quemó su brazo. Retrocediendo instintivamente, y aferrando su herida, la guardian observo al recién llegado.

- Largo Youko - escupio Altha levantandose

- Tendrías que agradecer mi ayuda en lugar de enfadarte, es la segunda vez que te salvo. - sonrió - Tenshi me envió a buscarte, está demasiado ocupada con el resto de los recién llegados; - se volvio hacia Megami - espero no te importe mi intromisión, pero me envían a decirte que eres libre de marcharte. Da media vuelta y vete, nada tenemos contra ti ahora; pero no puedes pasar, nuestras ordenes lo prohiben. Si quieres hacer algo por tus amigos, te recomendamos que vayas con los Ivanov y recuperes la piedra que por derecho corresponde a mi amo. Entregala y dejaremos a los guardianes en paz.

Megami no contestó y le devolvió una desafiante mirada.

- Pierdes tu tiempo - intervino alguien más apareciendo sobre sus cabezas. - Ella no hablara con nosotros. No nos considera lo suficientemente dignos de recibir una palabra suya.

- Creí que no vendrias Eira.

La aludida se encogió de hombros. - Anku - dijo a modo de respuesta.

Megami entorno sus ojos y su mirada fue como fuego centellante.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Yuriy - llamó una vez más Kai, y la cobija frente a él se estremecio. Suspirando pesadamente, el pequeño se sento a su lado, con la piernas cruzadas, respetando el espacio de su amigo. - Sal de ahi - pidió sin obtener respuesta. Trás él, Takao miraba curioso la habitación de los chicos. Matsui le había pedido que esperara con ellos.

Dasha apareció, y desde la puerta informó - Madre dice que debes estar en la puerta dentro de veinte minutos.

- ¡No ire!

- Tus cosas estan listas, y Madre dice que tía Shimizu vendra a recogernos - continuo ella como si nada. Después de que se marchara, Kai intento arrebatar la manta de su amigo pero éste la aferro con mayor fuerza.

- Yuriy...

- ¡Ya dije que no! - exclamo el pelirrojo con voz infantil y enfurruñada - ¡No voy a salir! ¡No ire, déjame!

- Sólo serán unos cuantos dias.

- ¿Dias? - se escucho un bufido

- Creo que exagera - se mofo Takao con una sonrisa, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Indignado por el comentario, un despeinado pelirrojo accedio a salir de su escondite. Los ojos azul aguamarina se volvieron frios y enfadosos, y Takao sonrió más altivamente. Ese despliegue de furor le entretenia de manera que le hacia olvidar la antipatía que sentía por el chico.

- ¡No hables Kinomiya!

- Hablo cuando yo quiero.

- ¡No en mi casa!

- ¿Listos? - llego una alegre voz, y los tres se volvieron para mirar a Matsui - ¿Qué pasa?

Como respuesta, Yuriy volvió a su escondite emitiendo un enfadoso gruñido. Matsui les miro alternativamente, preguntando en silencio lo que sucedía. Takao se encogio de hombros, y Kai suspiro.

- Yuriy no quiere ir - respondio, y miro la manta.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Kai no ira con nosotros! - respondio la voz ahogada del pelirrojo.

Y he ahi el porqué de tanto alboroto. Desde la partida de Shigeru, Nakuru había comenzado con los preparativos de viaje. No era prudente quedarse ahi; por seguridad, Nakuru ordenó que Yuriy y Dasha partieran a donde los Mihailovna, mientras que Kai sería llevado con una escolta a un lugar seguro. El resto de los Ivanov se dividirían, y Takao sería enviado a casa con uno de tantos los grupos. Nakuru, el Patriarca, y algunos guardianes más, marcharian custodiando la piedra. Pero a Yuriy le enfadaba no ir con Kai, y no estaba dispuesto a irse sin él.

- Yuriy - llamo Matsui en tono conciliador, acercandose al pelirrojo hasta quedar arrodillado a su lado. Tomó la manta y con gentileza la desprendió.

Un berrinchudo pelirrojo levanto la cabeza y le miro con grandes ojos llenos de reproche. Mat sonrió ante el puchero del chico y Yuriy comenzo a incorporarse hasta quedar de pie frente a él.

- No será tan malo - apaciguo Mat y acerco la ropa que Nakuru preparó para su hijo. - Kai estara bien. Lei y Erkel cuidaran de él, - comenzo a vestirlo sin recibir la menor protesta. - tú viajaras con Shimizu, Yuzuki...

- ¿Con quién iras tú? - interrumpio Kai con curiosidad.

- Con Takao - le sonrió al chico y éste le devolvio la radiante sonrisa. Yuriy frunció el entrecejo al instante y el Kinomiya le devolvió un gesto desafiante.

- ¿Por qué vas con él? - pregunto con brusquedad y Matsui sonrió con gentileza. El ceño de Yuriy se disolvió de pronto.

- ¿No podemos ir contigo? - cuestionó, y fue el turno de Takao para mostrar su desacuerdo arrugando su frente hasta casi juntar sus cejas. - ¡Si! - grito Yuriy mientras Matsui le colocaba una chaquetita azul oscuro que se cerraba a un costado de su cuello y alcanzaba a rozar sus rodillas, cubiertas por unos pantalones negros - ¡Puedes llevarnos contigo! - aferro sus manitas a los hombros de Mat, sonriendo con entusiasmo - ¡Convence a Madre para que Kai y yo vayamos contigo!

- Eso no... - comenzo Matsui pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Yuriy.

Su encantadora mirada era de lo más irresistible.

- Hablare con Nakuru - cedio a regañadientas y Yuriy se lanzo a abrazarlo, riendo con total alegría. El joven no pudo evitar sonreir mientras correspondía el gesto. No le gustaba ver triste a Yuriy.

Una inquietud nubló el corazón de Kai, pero supo esconderla trás una expresión neutral. No muy lejos de ellos, las cejas de Takao formaban una perfecta linea y su expresión era de lo más adusta. Cuando los ojos aguamarina se volvieron hacia él, su mirada color noche le observó con enfado. Yuriy sonrió altivamente.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Max se detuvo cuando examino el lugar a donde Bryan se dirigia. Ladeo la cabeza al verlo desaparecer trás unas desvencijadas medias puertas. El polvo se elevaba por aqui y por allá, y el ruido de voces y el relincho de los caballos se extendían por todas partes. Nadie le prestaba atención asi que no vio nada de malo en inclinarse para espiar por debajo de las medias puertas. Alcanzo a escuchar risas y tintineos antes de que un gruñido le hiciera levantar la cabeza. Un amenazante y barbudo hombre le miraba desde las alturas.

- ¿Qué buscas mocoso? Estás estorbando el paso.

Max se hizo a un lado, negando impetuosamente con la cabeza; un leve carmesí tiñiendo sus mejillas. Cuando el hombre se alejo, Max observo a las personas a su alrededor. Parpadeó al ver que las mujeres vestían con ropa incómoda. Faldas amplias y estorbosas que les obligaban a caminar despacio; velos que cubrian sus largos cabellos aun bajo el ardiente sol del atardecer; y zapatos altos que representaban un peligro para sus pies.

Todas ellas iban acompañadas; sino por una mujer mayor, si por un hombre joven. Tenía panico de estar solo, y la única persona que conocía permanecía dentro del pequeño establecimiento sin preocuparse siquiera por salir a buscarlo. Tuvo que armarse de valor para cruzar la puerta.

El ruido continuó, las risas aumentaron, y nadie se preocupó por el enanito rubio y tímido que caminaba hacia la barra. Con desconcertante asombro, Max contemplo a las mujeres que reían y charlaban; absolutamente diferentes a las anteriores, pero igual de interesantes. Ni el escozor en su garganta, ni el apestoso olor que picaba su nariz, resultaron importantes.

Sonrió cuando su mirada se topo con Bryan, pero el gesto quiso desaparecer cuando notó a la exuberante rubia que reía coquetamente a su lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y con cierta dificultad, Max tomó asiento en el banquillo junto a Falborg; la barra quedando por debajo de su cuello. Miro a la bonita rubia que hablaba en una lengua que no entendía.

Su larga melena enmarcaba su exquisito y delicado rostro; dos bucles rubios caían a ambos lados de su cara. Un vestido negro, ceñido en la cintura con adornos blancos, medias negras, zapatillas altas, y un opulento escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación, constituían su vestimenta. Sus labios eran extremadamente rojos, tanto, que no parecían naturales, y un toque de colorete resaltaba sus palidas mejillas. Era hermosa. Y su voz tenía un matiz sensual y entusiasta.

Bryan se mostraba a gusto con su compañía; charlaba con una amplia sonrisa bailando en sus labios. De pronto, los ojos verdes de la mujer se fijaron en él. Sus ojos se tornaron perplejos y la sonrisa se transformo en una mueca confusa. Max compuso una alegre sonrisa para ella. El inesperado interés por el chico provoco que Bryan le mirara. Max amplio su sonrisa, y Bryan alzo las cejas.

La mujer se dirigió hacia Bryan, que parecía familiarizado con la lengua -fuese cual fuese- para después volverse hacía él y regalarle una animosa sonrisa antes de hablar. El pequeño sólo atino a mirarla sin saber que contestar.

- Te preguntó que cómo te llamas - tradujo Bryan con un siseo.

- Max Mizuhara - se presentó, extendiendo su mano con total cortesía.

- Maj - repitio ella con dificultad; su voz, con aquel matiz entusiasta, poseía un extraño acento. - Ailen - se señalo a si misma y sonrió. Señalo a Bryan y preguntó de nuevo. Max asintió, creyendo haber entendido. Ella se rió; no por burla.

Cuando la atención de Ailen se centró de nuevo en Bryan, Max tuvo tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. Contuvo una exclamación cuando se encontro con la infinidad de botellas colocadas cuidadosamente trás la barra. Una, en particular, llamó su atención. Tenía forma cilindrica y la luz que se reflejaba en el vidrio arrancaba destellos iridiscentes, sin mencionar el bonito liquido rojo que contenía. Sin poder contenerse, Max la señalo dedicandole una enorme sonrisa a Bryan.

Falborg le observo, arrugando el entrecejo de inmediato.

- Ni siquiera lo sueñes, enano - gruño, haciendole una seña al cantinero, un hombre de abundante bigote negro, para que se acercara. - Eso no es para ti.

Ailen poso su menuda mano en el antebrazo de Falborg y susurro algo a su oído. Se despidio de Max, o asi le pareció, pues se marcho inmediatamente después.

- ¿Quien es ella? - le pregunto a Falborg volviendo su atención hacia él.

- La dueña del lugar.

- ¡Ah!. - se volvió para mirarla - ¿Y qué hacen aqui?

Bryan estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su bebida. - Nada que sea del interés de un monstruo.

Max no hizo más preguntas, se dedico a golpear la barra con la punta de sus dedos tarareando una canción que Michael le había enseñado. Después de un rato, aburrido y sediento, volvió a señalar la botella. Falborg pareció ceder y llamó al cantinero; pero Max se desilusiono muchisimo cuando vio que su bebida era color naranja y no roja. Bryan pareció darse cuenta de su desencanto.

- Te dije que eso no es para ti. - señalo el vaso con un movimiento de cabeza - Pruebalo, es jugo.

Con dificultad, Max asió el vaso y bebió, dejando que sus enormes ojos turquesas se fijaran en el espejo colgado sobre ellos. Sabía rico y compenso a Bryan con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Cuando terminó, Max dejo el vaso junto a la jarra que les habían llevado, y miro a su alrededor, notando vagamente que las mujeres aparecían y desaparecían con gran frecuencia.

La algarabía había aumentado, el humo de los puros se concentraba en el techo y el golpe seco del vidrio contra la madera resonaba por todas partes. Unos musicos tocaban al fondo del establecimiento, y una mujer cantaba con voz candenciosamente suave. Nadie se mostró interesado en el recién llegado, algunos le dirigieron una breve mirada por su entrada tan intempestiva.

- ¡Rei! - llamó Max al verlo aparecer. El chico se acerco a ellos. - ¿Quieres jugo? - levanto el vaso y le ofreció de la jarra. Rei meneo la cabeza.

- Daisuke quiere hablar contigo. - anunció al aire con voz apagada.

- No es nada nuevo - bromeo Bryan tomando otro trago. - ¿Qué hay contigo? - le miró. Rei se encogió de hombros y Bryan le estudio inquisitivamente. Era inusual ese extraño mutismo.

Max trepo por el banquillo hasta quedar sentado en la barra; sus piernas balanceandose en el aire. Sin decir palabra, Bryan le ofreció sentarse, y con un pesado suspiro, Rei se dejo caer en el asiento. Max aparto de su rostro un mechon oscuro y Rei le sonrió; pero la mueca fue mecanica, sin significado alguno.

- Nadie va a ir a ningún lado, - anunció Bryan dirigiendose hacia Rei - hasta que nos digas que--

- Lo siento "Su Majestad", - cortó Rei volviendo sus ojos hacia él - no tengo tiempo para esto.

Max les observo detenidamente, pero mantenían la misma conversación de gestos que les viera tener días antes. Uno respondía con una mirada y el otro replicaba con otra expresión. Rei hizo el ademán de levantarse, y la energía de Bryan se congelo en advertencia...

- Err... - intervino Max logrando que ambas miradas se fijasen en él. Con nerviosismo, rascó su mejilla izquierda con su dedo indice y bajó la mirada. - No me gusta que peleen.

Silencio.

- Tendras que acostumbrarte. - replico Bryan con voz gelida - Siempre hemos tenido nuestras disensiones: Uno no aprueba lo que el otro hace.

- Discutir es normal entre nosotros. - añadió Rei con expresión sosegada. - No debes preocuparte por eso. En todo el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, hemos peleado sólo una vez.

- Si; la vez que Rei decidió que te quería como protegido. - se giro para mirarlo.

- A Falborg no le gustó la idea. - sonrió y se volvió hacia Bryan. - Fue díficil convencerlo.

- ¿Convencerme? - repitió Bryan con una mueca - ¿Quién te ha dicho que lo he aceptado?

Rei se rió, y clara y franca fue su risa. - Te conozco. - aseguro con sencillez, y obtuvo una mueca enfadosa del rostro de Falborg.

Max, divertido por la conversación y animado por el trato tan familiar, se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Hace cuanto que se conocen?

Rei lo meditó un momento. - 146 años. El tiempo que Falborg lleva sirviendo a Daisuke.

Bryan bufo y Rei le miró con cautela. Max le examinó con atención, como si deseara ver algo más allá de él. Se inclino hacia él hasta casi chocar narices; sus ojos expresando su duda.

- ¿Qué quieres enano?

- Nuestros cuerpos no cambian. - informó Rei con calma al adivinar la inquietud de Max - ¿Nadie te lo había dicho?

Max meneo la cabeza. - Comencé mi entrenamiento hace, - levanto su mano izquierda extendiendo sus cinco deditos - cinco meses. Hemos aprendido la historia de los Clanes, los arboles familiares, las religiones humanas, sus dioses y estudiamos sus templos; nos hablaron sobre Daisuke y sobre ustedes, pero...

- Dudo mucho que los guardianes sepan sobre nosotros - gruño Bryan agitando el contenido de su vaso. Max estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se daba cuenta de que las explicaciones anteriores no poseían mucho significado ahora.

- No todo lo que dicen de nosotros es cierto. - comento Rei en voz baja - La historia se crea escuchando la versión de todos los implicados. Los guardianes pueden saber de nosotros, pero no nos conocen. Para conocernos, deben escucharnos.

- ¿Qué son ustedes? - pregunto Max con un genuino tono de curiosidad. Rei frunció levemente el ceño, pensando en la respuesta. Pero...

- Todos, guardianes y humanos, poseen un cuerpo y un espiritu - fue Bryan quien contestó; su voz se oía ligeramente opaca como si no se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad decía - El espiritu es la energía que anima el cuerpo, es quien cuida de la conciencia y de las emociones.

- ¿Qué sucede cuando el espiritu muere?

- No lo sabemos - contesto Rei con sinceridad - Algunas creencias humanas dicen que existen lugares para las personas que han lastimado a otras y lugares donde los que han hecho el bien descansan; otros afirman que los espiritus desaparecen. Los guardianes creen, que al morir, el espiritu se transforma y regresa para vivir de nuevo con una nueva forma; por esa razón sienten compasión por los espiritus. Consideran que están atascados en una época a la que ya no pertenecen.

- ¿Pero ustedes...?

- No somos como el resto de los espiritus. Tenemos un cuerpo y eso es algo que los guardianes condenan. Para ellos, lo que Daisuke hace desafía las reglas de la naturaleza. La ley es clara: Cuando el cuerpo muere, el espiritu debe morir con él.

- Pero hay ocasiones en las que el espiritu se niega a morir. - intervino Bryan - Cuando se aferra a una existencia, el espiritu sobrevive. Esos espiritus somos nosotros. Dejamos cosas inconclusas que deseamos enmendar.

- Y cuando las corrigen, ¿qué sucede con ustedes?.

- Vivimos sin ningún motivo para existir; - fue el turno de Rei para contestar - no tenemos el poder para destruirnos. Los únicos capaces de desvanecernos son los guardianes.

- ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué no los humanos?

- Cuando el espiritu se ve libre de las ataduras del cuerpo, su energía es capaz de fusionarse con la energía de la naturaleza, con los elementos que la constituyen; y esa energía es mucho más fuerte que la de cualquier humano, por esa razón, los humanos no pueden detenernos. En cambio, el poder de los guardianes, la magia que reside en su sangre, es capaz de interrumpir la energía que mantiene vivo nuestro espiritu. Por eso los humanos les llaman "Guardianes: Los que custodian la vida después de la muerte", porque son los unicos capaces de dar descanso a los espiritus errantes.

- "Los primeros guardianes, llamados asi por los humanos, - recordó Max emocionado - juraron jamás dañar a ninguna criatura viva, cuidar de los humanos con los que vivían, y dar descanso a toda alma atormentada. Al morir, todo guardian tiene prohibido aferrarse a su existencia. Y cualquier guardian que ocupe su poder en beneficio propio será considerado traidor"

Rei asintió. - Esa es una de sus muchas leyes. Asi como el casarse entre ustedes, para mantener su estirpe, y aumentar sus poderes. Desde entonces se han dedicado a cuidar de los humanos, y dar descanso a todo espiritu abandonado. Cosa que no somos nosotros.

- Pero si ustedes ya no son espiritus, ¿no pueden morir una vez más?. Al conseguir un cuerpo ¿sus poderes no disminuyen?.

- Aunque seguimos siendo espiritus, este cuerpo no restringe nuestra energía, la canaliza. Puede ser herido, maltratado y dañado hasta casi el borde de la muerte, pero nunca morira. Lo más que podemos sentir es el dolor fisico. Un dolor mayor que el de cualquier humano porque tecnicamente es el espiritu quien lo recibe. Sólo morira si un guardian lo desvanece, o si el creador del mismo nos lo quita.

- ¿Y es Daisuke quién les da el aspecto que tienen ahora?

- No. - contesto Bryan con un suspiro - Es un recuerdo; como también lo es el animal en que nos convertimos.

- ¿Un recuerdo?

- Verás; - explico Rei con una sonrisa triste - Los recuerdos son para nosotros como el aire para ustedes. Sin un motivo para existir, los recuerdos son lo único que nos ata a este mundo. Vivimos de recuerdos aunque no hablemos de ellos. Daisuke lo sabe, asi que nos otorga la imagen de nuestros recuerdos para mantener un balance.

- ¿Y el nombre?

- Es una manera de hacernos ver que ahora le servimos - respondio Bryan llamando al cantinero - Un nuevo nombre, una nueva vida.

- ¿Y cómo es que Daisuke logro convencerlos...?

- Tuvimos cierta culpa. - confeso Bryan con una sonrisa ironica - Los espiritus son presas fáciles. Deseosos de vivir y existir de nuevo, de gozar de los placeres que disfrutaron cuando estaban vivos, aceptan el trato que les ofrece: Ser libres con su cuerpo intacto y la promesa de no recibir daño si vencen a su campeón, o servirle para la eternidad con sumisión y respeto si llegan a perder.

- ¿Ambos perdieron? - casi gritó, atrayendo varias miradas, pero al no entender lo que decían pronto dejaron de prestarles atención. El cantinero les miro con total confusión.

- Casi gané; - refuto Bryan con engreimiento. - a diferencia del resto.

- Casi. - puntualizó Rei con una sonrisita - Y los 'casi' no cuentan.

- ¿Quién te venció? - inquirio Max con sorpresa, incapaz de concebir que alguien venciera a Falborg. Ambos le miraron en silencio. Finalmente, Bryan dijo:

- Lo tienes frente a ti.

Max le observó sin entender. Parpadeó varias veces y entonces... lo pilló. - ¿Rei? - se volvió hacia él - ¿Tú?

- No es algo que me enorgullezca. - reconoció Drigger con una mueca - Pero no puedo negarme a una batalla que Daisuke ordene cuando mi oponente ha decidido pelear.

- ¿Estás diciendo que es nuestra culpa?. - cuestiono Bryan levemente ofendido.

- Nadie es culpable aqui; pero si tuvieran un poco más de sentido común sabrían que algo tan bueno no puede ser tan fácil.

De pronto, el ceño de Max se frunció. - Entonces, ¿contra quien peleaste tú, Rei? ¿Perdistes contra ti mismo?

Rei se paralizo, incapaz de contestar.

- Esa es una excelente pregunta - aseguro Bryan con una ligera sonrisa - ¿Contra quien perdiste, gato? - Rei lo fulmino con la mirada, pero nada dijo. - ¿Qué demonios hizo Daisuke para convencerte?

- Nadie me convenció de nada, ¿está claro?. - gruño Rei con enfado - Daisuke hablo y hablo, y no dijo nada. Cuando me negue, él insistio; discutimos y trate de asesinarle... Como podrás imaginarte, nuestro encuentro no fue del todo agradable.

- Sabía que no le querías, - comento Falborg con ligereza, mostrandose bastante entretenido - pero tratar de asesinarlo sin motivo alguno es algo extremista, ¿no lo crees?.

- Fue perfectamente normal. - aseguró apartando la mirada - Si hubieses estado en mi lugar, ¿qué habrías hecho tú?.

Bryan se encogió de hombros, una leve sonrisa curveando sus labios.

- ¿Fuiste el primero? - terció Max absolutamente perplejo, temiendo ser indiscreto. Rei asintió sin mucho ánimo - ¿Desde hace cuanto?

- Cerca de dos siglos, ¿no? - dudó Bryan con una mueca.

- 2 siglos, 43 años, 5 meses, y 18 dias. - recitó Rei de un tirón, acompañado de una sonrisa opaca. - Tengo buena memoria - explico ante los rostros asombrados de sus acompañantes - Reiji fue el segundo, le sigue Tenshi, Anku, Yui..., y podría seguir hasta aburrirlos; pero finalmente llegariamos a Falborg, con 1 siglo, 46 años, 2 meses y 21 días...

La atención de Bryan se desvió hacia la hermosa rubia que se acercaba. Ailen le sonrió y fue entonces que notó a Rei. Le observó con curiosidad y el chico le devolvió la expresión expectante. Bryan atrajó su atención y ambos se enfrascaron en una acalorada conversación; cuando Ailen se marchó, Rei no pudo evitar el sarcasmo:

- ¿Coqueteando de nuevo?

Bryan meneó la cabeza, fracasando estrepitosamente al mostrarse ofendido - Para tu información, gato desagradecido, Ailen--

- ¿Ailen, eh? - cortó Rei con una maliciosa sonrisa - ¿Desde cuando te aprendes sus nombres?

Falborg estalló en carcajadas. - Calla ya y dejame terminar. Ailen, la dueña del lugar, está consiguiendote una habitación en la posada del pueblo. Hay una por si quieres tomarla; utilice todas mis influencias para que fuera gratis.

- ¿Tus influencias? - inquirió Rei con un alzado de cejas y una breve sonrisa - Querrás decir que convenciste a esa mujer, Ailen, de que pagara nuestro hospedaje a cambio de algo.

- Precisamente.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué le prometiste?

- Eso es un secreto.

- ¿Vas a meterte en su cama? - cuestionó Rei sin sorpresa, y Bryan le sonrió - Debes controlar tus impulsos, Falborg; deja de seducir a toda persona que se te cruce enfrente, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué? Es divertido; además, tú sabes que sólo te quiero a ti - bromeó, dirigiendole una pícara mirada, y Rei le devolvió el gesto ironico. - ¿Vas a tomar la habitación, si o no?

- ¿Tengo otra opción?

Bryan se encogió de hombros - Hazlo por el enano.

- Aja, ahora te preocupas por él, ¿no será que quieres una excusa para acercarte a ella?

- En parte - sonrió Bryan

Rei suspiró. - Muy bien. - se rindió - ¿Quieres dormir en la posada? - preguntó a Max.

- No sé. - respondió éste con sinceridad. - ¿Bryan dormirá con nosotros?.

- No lo creo. - contesto Rei con una mueca - Tiene asuntos que atender con cierta rubia dueña de un burdel... Y supongo que no tendrás que pagar por eso, - señalo la botella que el cantinero había traido - tu buena amiga Ailen lo cubrira por ti, ¿no?. Tienes muy malos habitos, Falborg.

- Lo he aprendido con los años. - el alcohol no parecía producir el menor efecto en Bryan, mantenía la mirada frivola y ligeramente burlona, acompañando a la maliciosa sonrisa.

- Ya me di cuenta.

- Yo puedo pagar. - terció la dulce voz de Max; en su mano, las monedas de oro y plata tintineaban - Iba a comprarle un regalo a Michael por su cumpleaños, pero creo...

Durante un breve instante, Rei no hizo nada más que mirarle; un destello amargoso asomandose desde las profundidades de su mirada. Finalmente sonrió, se levanto y lo cargó. Bryan no tuvo ocasión de replicar: Rei se alejaba, con Max entre sus brazos. Tuvo que ceder y dejar atrás la barra. Nadie notó las tres monedas de oro que quedaron sobre ella.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- ¿Vas a decirmelo o pretendes que lo adivine? - Rei le miró, no entendiendo a lo que se refería - Has estado enfadado desde que regresaste. - explico Bryan - No necesito que me grites o me reclames para saber que estas furioso conmigo. Me basta con escucharte llamarme 'Falborg' una y otra vez.

Rei bufó y enfrento a su interlocutor. La discusión había sido postergada, más no olvidada - Conqué Boris Kuznetzov..., ¿eh, _Bryan_?

Bryan se quedo quieto, mirandolo.

- ¿Eso es todo? - resopló después de un instante - ¿Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua sólo por eso?.

Rei meneó la cabeza, su voz tomando tintes dolorosos, - Me mentiste - susurro, y ese matiz hizo que Bryan se olvidara de su propio cinismo y aplacara la colera que deseaba ebullir.

Los pasos de Max resonaron trás ellos y el pequeño hizo su aparición al instante. La reluciente sonrisa de su rostro vaciló por un breve momento mientras contemplaba a sus acompañantes. Rei hablo de nuevo, esta vez escuchandose más consternado.

- ¿Eres o no, el heredero Kuznetzov?

- ¿Qué mas da?... Si lo soy, o lo fui, es algo que ya no importa.

- Sé que no importa. - acepto Rei cubriendo su frente con una mano, con un gesto convulsivo - Pero ese no es el punto..., - frotó su frente con desesperación, sus ojos temblorosos y fijos en el suelo. Max sintió una oleada de temor que no era suya. - Olvidalo..., no debí preguntar, no tengo derecho, "no hablar del pasado" esa es la regla..., si me mentiste es algo sin importancia, ya no interesa...

- Escucha, gato - le cortó Bryan en tono afable no queriendo que aquella conversación se prolongara - Viví por casi 22 años mortales y en todo ese tiempo no hice nada respetable para merecer el apellido Kuznetzov. Abandoné estas tierras mucho antes de morir y desde entonces he sido solamente Bryan. El mismo Bryan carente de apellidos y de familia. El mismo Bryan que falleció hace 263 años. No hablemos de Boris Kuznetzov ahora.

Rei le miro en silencio, analizando todo lo dicho. A su manera, Bryan se disculpaba. Junto a él, Max asió su mano infundiendole ánimo. Sonrió y su mueca fue palida.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti, gato? - inquirio Bryan amigablemente.

- No mucho; tenía 17 años cuando fallecí. Pertenecí a la familia Kon, antiguos guerreros que no eran ni de sangre real, ni poseían titulos nobiliarios, ni servían a reino alguno. Crecí con mi Padre y mis Tías; jamás conocí a mi Madre, murió cuando yo nací, y aún sin ella fui un chico consentido y querido... Desde mi muerte, se han cumplido ya 315 años.

- No puedo creer que seas tan joven - aseguro Falborg incredulo - De hecho, eres demasiado joven.

- Hay de todo. Quienes vivieron mucho y quienes vivieron poco. Por lo que sé, Yui vivió por casi 79 años antes de morir; y Youko falleció a los 15 años, el más joven. Pero eso no significa nada. Soy el más viejo, con más de tres siglos. Youko los cumplira el proximo mes. Anku y Tenshi nos siguen de cerca, y después vienes tú, por lo que ahora me has dicho con 263 años desde tu muerte.

- Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas... ¿Encontraste algo, enano? - preguntó, notando a Max en ese instante.

- ¡Sííí! - y jalo la mano de Rei con emoción.

Después de que Rei les propusiera comprar el regalo de Michael, y de que Bryan no encontrara nada que objetar, se dirigieron hacia el almacén en busca de algo que le agradara a Max. El pequeño los arrastro hasta el fondo del almacén en donde encontraron aquello que provocaba tanta excitación en el chico: Seis cachorritos intentaban escapar de una caja de cartón, todos ellos de pelaje corto y negro, y de grandes ojos cafes. Max se inclino hacia ellos, y uno se levanto sobre sus patas traseras para lamer su mano.

- ¿No son lindos?.

- ¿Qué tienen de lindos? - inquirio Bryan con un vago ademán. - Apestan, babean, y son tan ruidosos. - arrugo la nariz y se cruzo de brazos. Rei, en cambio, extendió una mano hasta acariciar la oreja derecha de uno de ellos.

- No creí que te gustaran los perros. - comento Bryan con asombro.

- Me gustan. - afirmó Rei sonriendole - Aunque no tanto como los gatos. ¿Esto es lo que quieres? - pregunto dirigiendose hacia Max, pero éste lo negó.

El Mizuhara señalo la bonita, pequeña y útil brújula de color plateado que se exhibía en la vitrina junto a ellos, y empezó a saltar, riendo con alegría como era su naturaleza, mientras Rei le escuchaba con atención, sonriendo y asintiendo. Al verlos, Bryan considero, por primera vez, que la presencia del chico no era tan molesta después de todo; el gato disfrutaba de ella, y era posible que fuese de ayuda.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- ¡¡Pero Reiji, Drigger no se lo merece!!

- Te recuerdo, Yui, que tú no decides lo que Drigger merece y lo que no. Si nuestro amo desea que Drigger esté a su lado, entonces Drigger estará a su lado.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera aprecia la amabilidad con la que es tratado! ¡Ese bastardo se atreve a desafiarlo! ¡Cualquiera de nosotros daría todo por ser tratados con esa consideración! ¡_Él_ lo consiente demasiado! ¡Le disculpa todo lo que hace! ¡Nada de lo que Drigger dice parece afectarle! ¡Si estuviese en su lugar...!

- Pero no lo estás. _Él_ ha elegido a Drigger...

- ¡¿Por qué él?! - vocifero Yui golpeando sus costados con impaciencia. Sus ojos azul acero brillaban con ferocidad.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- ¡¡Drigger ni siquiera debería existir!!

- Eso no lo decides tú. - afirmó, y volvió hacia ella sus implacables ojos claros - Y será mejor que _él_ no te escuche decir eso, o estarás en serios problemas.

- Daisuke te llama, Reiji - intervino una tercera y dulce voz. Al volverse, se encontraron con la figura de Circe observándolos con interés. Reiji hizo una reverencia y cruzó la entrada, dejando a la iracunda Yui detrás de él.

La joven golpeó su pierna con enfado, fijando su mirada en el suelo y frunciendo ligeramente sus labios. Drigger se había ido hacía varias horas, sin dirigirles siquiera la palabra, y Daisuke les había ordenado esperar hasta su regreso. Cosa que ella no podía soportar. Detestaba que Drigger hiciera lo que quisiera sin temer una reprimenda, valiéndose de la simpatía que Daisuke le profesaba. Pero lo que más aborrecía era el aire de superioridad que el gato mostraba sólo por el hecho de haberlos vencido a todos.

- Puedo ayudarte - la frase interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con la escrutadora mirada de aquella mujer.

- ¿A qué?

- A deshacerte de Drigger...

Continuara...

**"Perdí mi felicidad, y decidí no buscarla más.**

**Olvide la razón de mi tristeza, y preferí dejarla atrás.**

**Ya no puedo ofrecer nada.**

**Y mi sonrisa... Es una sencilla ilusión."**

_n/a_

_Nos vemos de nuevo!!_

_Daisuke es un tipo extraño, ¿no lo creen?. Pero como Rei dijo: "Leed entre líneas y entenderaís lo que quiere"... Lo dejo a su imaginación. Ahora ya sabemos más cosas sobre nuestros chicos, ¿las cosas se aclaran? ¿cómo vamos con las fechas?. Pero pareciera ser que otra personita quiere causarle problemas a Rei..., extraña y peligrosa Circe ¿ustedes que dicen?. Por lo que sé, Circe fue una antigua bruja, muy poderosa y algo cruel, asi que me pareció apropiado el nombre._

_Max es una adoración ¿verdad?, y parece ser que Bryan comienza a darse cuenta. Yuriy tendra oportunidad de librarse de su castigo, y tendremos cierta rivalidad entre los pequeños. Espero que no se me revuelvan con tanta información confusa. La platica que Bryan y Rei tiene con Max es algo complicada, pero aclara los ultimos puntos que la historia necesita. Puntos que necesitare en proximos capitulos. Y será mejor no hablar de eso porque estoy segura de que a alguien no le gustara._

_Tenemos a las nuevas familias, y conocimos a la prometida de Yuriy. Falta ver lo que los hermanos Antonovich quieren. Vamos lentos, lo sé, pero si llegamos hasta aqui, continuemos, ¿de acuerdo?. Me falta ultimar el ambiente en el que creceran nuestros chicos, eso definira su personalidad._

_Me despido. Besos. Y agradezco la paciencia. He adelantado al fic y aun voy a seguir escribiendolo pero también voy a seguir alternandolo. No olviden que si hay dudas no teman preguntar, porque asi sabré que esta claro y que no. Las criticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas, al igual que los reclamos y demás... ¿capitulo largo? intente hacerlo lo más preciso posible, pero no puedo hacerlos más cortos ¡Waa!!. Sorry si alguien se me aburre._

_Por cierto ya que estamos por estas fechas. ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!, que la pasen bien y espero verles pronto. Un cordial saludo a todos los que anden por aqui!!!_

_Review_

_**Cloy Seina Ivanov** Sé que con tantos nombres uno se confunde, y aunque todos tienen su importancia, son pocos los que veremos en adelante. Pero si todo esta bien, entonces maravilloso, porque ahora podemos seguir con lo que viene, y puedo decir que será dificil... Gracias por tu review, espero no haberme tardado, jeje._

_**Galy** Maravilloso!!! Sipi, Rei cuida mucho de Max. El pequeño ya lo adora, aunque es poco el tiempo que han estado juntos. Son adorables, no lo niego, y Rei hara todo lo posible por cuidar de su chico, aunque ahora cuenta con la ayuda de Bryan. Te dire que cuando se trata de Drigger, Daisuke es bastante paciente, mucho más de lo normal. Como podras darte cuenta, a él no le importa lo que Drigger haga, sólo quiere que el chico ceda. ¿qué no es tan malo?, mm, eso tendremos que verlo. Takao ya apareció y si no ha hartado a Kai es porque ahora lucha contra Yuriy -Tala-. Si te gustan los cpaitulos largos aqui va otro, jojo. Y si, ya estoy terminando el fic de gundam. Gracias por preguntar. Nos vemos._

_**Shiroi Tsuki** Hey!!! cómo vamos con los misterios. ¿has averiguado algo más?. jeje, Max es precioso y seguira siendolo sin importar si crece o no. Pero como te dije, su futuro aun pende de la cuerda floja. Sipi, Bryan es un principe, y por lo que se dijo en este capitulo no fue lo que él quería. La razón por la cual termino como espiritu es la clave de su pasado, pero te dire que no fue por venganza ni por el temor a morir. Con respecto a Rei... ejem. nuestro gato vive el presente y lucha por sus deseos, nada más. Ahora tiene que cuidar de Max, y evitar que Daisuke consiga lo que quiere. Ahi me dices que tal estuvo el capitulo. Besos._

_**Kea Langrey** Lo más que puedo hacer es prometer no volver a meterme con tantos fics a la vez y dejarlos abandonados por tanto tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, ahora que ando en vacaciones tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, aunque no sé cuanto tiempo sea eso. La espera no fue tan larga, o sí?, mejor no pregunto... Espero que todo siga bien, por ahora me despido. Hasta pronto!!_

_**Eri **Hi!!! pues no se si este capitulo sea más grande que el resto, pero si sé que es grande �. Rebaso mi estandar de cada capitulo. Kai y Tala tienen una forma bastante peculiar de pequeños, pero Max es adorable al ser un pequeñín. Le has atinado: Bryan se siente ofendido por la familiridad con la que Rei trata a Max. Y acertaste, Max aprendera de sus "papis adoptivos". Aja, Rei no puede querer a la gente, y hay un motivo muy especial, pero tendremos que esperar para saberlo. Será dificil para Kai eso de tener los poderes de un guardian, y eso será lo que le haga tener su caracter tan serio y frío. Me alegra que los detalles no te aburran, porque muchos de ellos volveran en los proximos capitulos. Por supuesto que no se llevaran bien, pero si van a tener que viajar juntos, Tala y Tyson tendran que aprender lo que es la convivencia... Creo que tu pregunta ha sido contestada: lo que le sorprendio a Rei fue enterarse que Bryan se llamase en realidad Boris. Ejem..., se encontraran pronto, pero primero necesito preparar el ambiente. Gracias por la espera. Besos""_

_**Kanna neko-jin** No tienes que agradecer, el gusto fue mío. ¿te gusto el capitulo?... Claro que me gustaría recibir tu mail, quiero que me cuentes tus sospechas. Gracias, hago todo lo posible para que esto este quedando lo más coherente posible sin que las cosas se me salgan de las manos. Y nuestro querido Neko tendra que enfrantarse a varias cosas antes de encontrarse con Kai, el Fenix tendra que sobrevivir a las llamas, el precioso halcon debera aceptar ciertos retos y el lobillo debera madurar. Asi que mientras tanto aqui nos veremos. Él fic del silencio tendra que esperar. Pero me apurare, nos vemos. Me despido. Cuidate_

_**Kiri-chan** Asi es. Nuestro Bryan es en realidad Boris Kuznetzov. La cosa se complica cuando intenta explicar porque es Bryan. No es que no sean sinceros el uno con el otro, la cosa es que no se dicen todo lo que ha pasado con ellos. ¿tu que opinas de la confianza de Rei? Daisuke lo ha dicho, pero falta ver como es en realidad. Kai y Tala tiene una adorable relación, y eso sera de mucha ayuda. Si los matrimonios entre chicos no fuera permitidos las cosas se complicarian. Bryan ya tiene suficiente con lidiar con Dasha, con el hecho de que es un espiritu y por tanto no tiene derecho a hacer una vida, asi que no quise ser tan mala y decidí dejarle con esa posibilidad. La personalidad de Takao también sera bastante esencial, y ahora que Max se ha enfrentado a Yui..., digamos que la chica intentara desquitarse. Mira no te dire cuandos capitulos seran pues no quiero que te me asustes, pero te envió un mail y luego hablamos, ¿va?. Nos vemos!!!_

_**Ishida Rio** ehmm... T.T ¿de verdad lo crees? Me halaga tu comentario, y no sé que decir. Pero me alegra que sigas leyendo y lo tengas en esa estima. ni te preocupes por los review, con que lo leas es más que suficiente. Sé lo que es ser inconstante, yo luego leo y me cuesta dejar review porque mi compu no me abre la ventanita. Bueno, espero que el capitulo no se me haya hecho demasiado largo. y que te siga gustando. Las personalidades segurian desarrolandose para tomar el matiz que tanto nos gusta (o al menos desde mi punto de vista), y veremos lo que les sucede a cada uno para que eso pase. Nos vemos!! y de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo. Besos._

_**hermionepotter **Esta vez no se si me tarde, pero intente apurarme lo más posible. Creo que he dicho de Rei lo indispensable, lo demás será pronto. No doy fecha porque se me infartan. Espero que las ideas que tengo vayan acordes a lo que tienes en mente. Aunque dire que ciertas personitas sufriran. Terminar, terminar, lo que se dice terminar, no lo he hecho, pero ya voy adelantada y estoy con el capitulo. Me despido. Cuidate_

_**mayi **Gracias!!, creo que no me tarde mucho pero ya veremos. Espero que el cpaitulo te guste. y si tienes dudas con toda confianza adelante. Te cuidas, besos"_

_**sakuya **Ya lo continue y aqui esta el siguiente actualización. El capitulo fue largo, pero tratare de que no sean aburrido. Hasta pronto.!!_

_**Clow Reed** Gracias por el review. Y no te preocupes, sé lo que se siente cuando tu compu no parece querer ayudarte. Tratare de que nadie se me pierda en el transcurso de la historia, pero si eso sucede con toda confianza pueden preguntar, o se me cruzaran los cables y tendremos problemas. �... Verdad que si, Max es lindisimo... Y seguira siendolo, incluso Bryan lo cree. XD... Nos vemos!!_

_**Kai Yloenen** Mejor tarde que nunca asi que ni te preocupes. Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando. y tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Agradezco tu paciencia, en verdad. Asi que he vuelto y aqui andamos. No lo dudo, Yui es todo un avechucho. Pero a la chica no le gusta escuchar sus verdades, asi que no creo que se quede con los brazos cruzados... Ella si se portara mal y pensara lo peor... XDDD... Cuidate nos vemos!!!_

_**Isiris **Hola!!! Bueno aqui esta el capitulo cinco. Actualice pronto. o no?. jejej, es que las cosas se me cruzan y todo se complica. Ppero traquila, abandonar fics no es algo mio. Puedo tardarme una eternidad, ejm, no es cierto... Se que puedo llegar a tardarme pero actualizo, preguntale al fic de gundam que por ahi andaba. Asi que seguire aqui. Kai crecera pronto, no digo cuanto falta para eso proque querran lincharme. Ahora si me despido. Besos!!!!_

_**Arashi-san **Linda!!! me alegra verte y saber de ti. Sabes tu que yo soy pesima para andar por ahi con los mensajes de los review. Agradezco tu preocupación, veo que te has iniciado por aqui, y aunque ya me lo leí no he podido dejar review. Pero lo hare pronto. Me despido!!!_

_**Navleu!! **Preciosa no tienes nada que discuparte. Y si, subi el quinto capitulo pero tuve que bajarlo por problemas con fanfiction. Yuriy y Takao seguiran causando problemas, eso sin dudarlo. Tendra un inicio algo tormentoso, que tendran que arreglar por si mismos... Matsui es un joven lindisimo, lo adoro porque adora a Yuriy, eso sin contar que es precioso... XDD(se nota que es creacion mía). En fin, Kai y Yuriy tendran una relacion bastante especial. Yeap, Yuriy cuidara de Kai, y Kai cuidara de Yuriy, aunque Takao tambien andara por ahi... La amistad entre Bryan y Rei tiene varias finalidades, una de ellas es lograr que Bryan acepte al pequeño y adorable rubio... Las demás iremos conociendolas con el paso del tiempo. El proximo capitulo no se cuando podre subirlo pero espero que sea pronto. Mes despido por ahora, cuidateme besos!!!_

_Ahora si, nos vemos!!_


	6. Oportunidad

**DULCES ESPIRITUS**

**Por Roquel**

**Capitulo 6**

**OPORTUNIDAD**

Circe soporto con asombrosa impasibilidad el estallido de risas por parte de Yui; y es que la chica no podía contenerse: No conocía a la mujer, ni siquiera había tenido el gusto de conversar con ella, y se le hacía sumamente divertido escucharla hablar de algo tan delicado como deshacerse del gato. No podía tomar en serio su propuesta, por favor, nadie que estuviera en su sano juicio lo haría...

.- ¡Esto es sumamente divertido! .- exclamo Yui rezumbando regocijo e ironía .- ¿Qué hizo el gato para que llegaras a semejante disposición?...¿Te ofendio¿Te echo de tu propia casa¿Se proclamo dueño y señor de tus tierras¿O simplemente destrozo tu alfombra?

Circe se echo a reír. .- Me doy cuenta de que Drigger no te agrada.

.- Es algo que no discutire contigo; pero será mejor que me expliques por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación.

.- Es bastante simple. Drigger interfiere en mis planes...

.- Si tienes problemas con ese gato, ve y resuelvelos por tu cuenta; a mi no me interesa.

.- Pense que dirias eso, por eso te reitero mi oferta. Podemos deshacernos de ese gato.

Yui se cruzo de brazos, su mirada inquisitiva trataba de averiguar el engaño trás sus palabras.

.- ¿A cambio de qué?

.- De tu colaboración.

.- ¿Por qué este repentino interés en el gato?

.- Ya te lo dije: Necesito que desaparezca. Tu Señor no me ayudara a menos que ese absurdo gato lo apoye y no tengo tiempo para persuadirlo. Cuando algo me estorba, suelo quitarlo de mi camino.

.- ¿Por qué vienes conmigo?

.- Te he visto mirarlo, y te he escuchado hablar de él; estoy segura de que eres la persona indicada.

Yui bufo .- Dejame contarte un pequeño secreto:Mi señor no permite que nadie toque a su juguete; si te escucha planear algo contra él, sufrirás una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y yo no planeo arriesgar mi pellejo por ti. Si quieres morir, busca a un tonto para que te acompañe.

.- Fallar no me preocupa. Mil y un razones pueden explicar la repentina desaparición de ese minino. Daisuke no tiene por qué enterarse de la verdad.

.- Estás subestimando la situación.

La Antonovich se rió. .- Eres tú quien me subestima. Dame una oportunidad.

.- Aunque te la diera, en el dado caso de que logres algo, no sobreviviras a la tortura de Daisuke, ni a la furia de Falborg. Estaras muerta antes de que celebres tu victoria.

.- Esperaba que fueras un poco más accesible.

.- Soy realista, asi que dejame en paz.

.- Te propongo que me escuches, si no te convence, eres libre de marcharte.

Antes de que Yui pudiera replicar, la risa de Max se dejo escuchar. La chica torció el gesto al identificar a las siluetas que se acercaban.

.- Aún me falta mucho por aprender .- aseguro un feliz rubio, balanceando con entusiasmo la mano de Rei. .- Kaji me dijo que necesitó esforzarme y prestar atención. Apenas estoy aprendiendo a hacer cuentas, y a leer, y a escribir. Michael siempre ha querido enseñarme, pero nunca tiene tiempo.

.- ¿Por qué? .- pregunto Rei con genuina curiosidad.

.- Es mayor que yo por cinco años; no pertenece a mi grupo de entrenamiento, asi que son pocas las veces que lo veo.

Mientras charlaban, Bryan permanecía en silencio absteniendose de rodar sus ojos. Sin embargo, su gesto de fastidio fue reemplazado por uno de irritacion al ver a la chica de cabello blanco y mirada fría, que les esperaban en la entrada de la casa. En cuanto llegaron ante ellas, Max miró a Circe, queriendo averiguar quien era; Rei alzo las cejas fijando su mirada en la Antonovich, y Bryan le sonrió burlonamente a Yui.

.- ¿Sucede algo, Pajarraco .- inquirio Falborg con frialdad.

Yui posó sus ojos en Max; el pequeño le devolvió la mirada sin titubear, y provoco que la chica se sintiera ofendida. Su mirada centello.

.- Déjalo en paz .- intervino Drigger sabiendo de lo que Yui era capaz.

.- ¿Te has convertido en el reemplazo de su patética madre? .- siseo ella con desprecio .- De otra forma no veo razón para que te entrometas en lo que no te importa.

.- Será mejor que te calles, pajarraco.

.- Nadie está hablando contigo, Falborg, mantén tu nariz fuera de esto... ¿Es cierto mocoso¿Has olvidado a tu inútil madre y ahora te consuelas con las faldas de Drigger¿O tal vez ni siquiera la extrañes? Después de todo, fue tú culpa el que ella muriera. Seguramente.-.-

Bryan le aferro por el cuello de sus ropas, cortando sus palabras a la mitad. .- Te dije que te callaras. .- gruño en tono amenazante, sin pizca alguna de tolerancia.

Yui se echo para atrás, su mirada convirtiéndose en hielo puro.

.- Supongo que tú tambien formas parte de esta patética familia. .- continuó, ofendida e irascible .- ¿Eres el padre¿O el hermano mayor?..., me sorprende de ti, pero con la compañia de ese gato todos se vuelven idiotas; ¿qué es lo que pretendes apoyandolo en semejante locura?.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo que darte explicaciones? .- bufó Falborg incapaz de contenerse .- No tienes derecho a exigirme nada. Sólo te dire que prefiero mil veces la compañía del enano que quedarme aqui a escucharte, _avechucho_.

Yui abrió la boca para replicar.

.- Basta .- interrumpio Drigger con voz autoritaria.

Y la chica retuvo a tiempo su lengua para evitar perder la cabeza. La mirada de Drigger era lo único que necesitaba para saber que alguna palabra salida de sus labios desataría la furia del gato. Sus pupilas, alargadas y estrechas le miraban con fiereza, sus mismos ojos parecía haberse oscurecido. La energía que emanaba de él era pesada y espesa como si estuviera acumulandose para golpearla.

.- Falborg .- llamó la voz de Reiji apareciendo en la entrada.

.- Te esperaremos aqui. .- aseguro Rei sin mirarlo; la voz del gato era suave, sin matiz alguno de la furia que asomaba por sus ojos. Falborg le miro. .- Si entro, terminare discutiendo con Daisuke. No creo que sea lo más apropiado ahora; será mejor que espere afuera.

No soportando la mirada de Drigger, Yui terminó por desistir, dio media vuelta y se alejo. Bryan sonrió ante la victoria del gato y meneó la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia Reiji. Circe examino detenidamente a Rei, inclino la cabeza en señal de cortesía, y se marchó.

En cuanto desapareció trás la puerta, Rei se arrodillo junto a Max, que permanecía cabizbajo y triste. No le sorprendió ver que los ojos del pequeño estaban arrasados por lagrimas. Max seguia sensible por la muerte de su madre, y escuchar hablar a Yui de esa manera no hacía más que entristecerlo. Con dulzura Rei le paso una mano por el cabello y abrazo gustoso al pequeño que comenzó a sollozar con el rostro oculto en su pecho.

Rei lo confortó, beso sus cabellos, y terminaron sentadose en el pequeño jardín junto a la casa. Rei recargo su espalda contra la pared de piedra y acunó a Max en su regazo, susurrandole palabras de alivio. Cuando logro tranquilizarse, el Mizuhara alzo el rostro y se perdió en la comprensiva mirada de Rei.

.- Lo siento. .- murmuro sorbiendo su nariz, y restregando sus ojos.

.- No tienes por que disculparte. .- replico Rei con suavidad .- Yui no tenía por qué decir esas cosas, pero no debes llorar por su culpa. .- Max alzo la mirada y Rei le sonrió, limpiando las lagrimas con sus pulgares. .- No merece ser la causante de tu tristeza.

.- ¿Fue mi culpa el que mamá muriera? .- pregunto Max con voz quebrada, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Rei, y éste le acaricio el cabello.

.- Por supuesto que no. Ella tomó su decisión, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

Max se restrego contra Rei. .- La extraño .- confesó en voz baja.

.- Lo sé; pero es algo que no podemos cambiar. Siempre se extraña a un ser querido ausente. Tu familia debe estar extrañándote ahora.

.- Quisiera verlos...¿podemos?

.- Por ahora no, debemos cuidarnos de Yui y de Daisuke; pero pronto tendremos una oportunidad.

.- Yui nos odia¿verdad?

.- Ella me odia a mi, no a ti.

.- ¿Por qué a ti?

.- Porque al igual que todos me atribuye su condena. Por mi culpa estan atrapados bajo el servicio de un amo del que no pueden escapar. Ellos desean vivir como antes, como ellos decidan .- la voz de Drigger se oscureció .- y me acusan de haberlos engañado.

.- ¿No les gusta servir a Daisuke?

.- Por supuesto que no¿quién te dijo eso?

.- Es lo que todo guardian dice: Que fueron ustedes quienes aceptaron quedarse a su lado.

.- Nadie acepto quedarse sin ser obligado. Muchos se han acostumbrado, pero si tuvieran la oportunidad se marcharían.

.- ¿Ninguno puede dejarlo?

.- Daisuke no lo permite, quien lo intente será encontrado y torturado. Ha pasado antes, muchos se han rebelado pero nadie lo ha vencido. Bryan estuvo a punto de que lo mataran...

.- ¿Bryan tampoco quiere estar aqui?

.- Tampoco... Tu madre comprendió que ellos fueron engañados y que sin importar nada, merecen ayuda; pero Daisuke les ha hecho creer que los guardianes son sus enemigos. Eso impide que los guardianes intervengan, ellos creen que los espiritus actuan por voluntad propia.

.- ¿Bryan me odia? .- hipo Max con tristeza .- ¿él odia a los guardianes?

.- Claro que no, es demasiado inteligente .- argumentó Rei con una pequeña sonrisa .- no gasta su energia en ese tipo de cosas. Los guardianes le son indiferentes. Hace lo que hace porque obedece ordenes, y no es el único que actúa según los decretos de Daisuke.

Max bostezó .- Y si todos unen sus fuerzas¿no podrían vencerlo?

.- Daisuke tiene el poder para someterlos sin importar la cantidad. Vencer a Daisuke no es tan fácil; tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga. Pero no tienes porque preocuparte.

El pequeño parpadeó, adormilándose bajo las caricias de Rei para con su cabello. .- ¿Crees que a Michael le guste el regalo?.

.- Estoy seguro de que viniendo de ti, le encantara .- la voz de Rei era aterciopelada, como una invitación a dejarse arrastrar por ella hasta caer en la inconsciencia .- pero le hará más feliz el verte de nuevo...

Susurro algo más, pero Max, dormido como estaba, no lo alcanzo a escuchar. El chiquillo sollozó entre sueños. La primer imagen que tuvo fue ver a su madre extendiendo los brazos para recibirlo, a su alrededor petalos rosados eran arrastrados por el viento.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- ¡Eira!

La voz se perdió en las profundidades de la noche, mientras veloces sombras cruzaban el bosque, saltando de un lugar a otro, sin detenerse. Una llamarada de fuego chamusco las ramas de un árbol cercano, apagándose con la misma celeridad que con la que aparecieron. Un sordo estallido irrumpió el silencio, seguido inmediatamente de una maldición, un quejido, y un nuevo llamado.

.- ¿A donde han ido? .- cuestiono Youko saltando a la siguiente rama.

.- No lo sé; .- respondio Altha agitadamente .- la guardian es demasiado rápida. Eira fue tras ella, no vi el rumbo que tomaron.

Youko maldijo bajo su aliento, y el cuervo negro se alzo sobre las copas de los árboles, buscando a su compañera. Altha le siguió inmediatamente, transformada en el veloz leopardo. No les fue difícil localizar el lugar de la batalla. El ruido de voces y blasfemias destrozaban el silencio.

Megami esquivo con presteza el embate de Eira, y logro rechazarla enviándola a tierra. La Igarashi preparo su ataque, pero tuvo que apartarse cuando Youko se interpuso entre ambas atacándola sin aviso. Megami retrocedió, resistiendo cada embestida, y defendiéndose hábilmente. Altha surgió de entre los árboles, y logro herirla en una pierna.

La tierra bajo los pies de la guardian se sacudió, y Eira logro aprisionarla entre una cadena de raíces que se extendió por el cuerpo de la guardian; Megami intento una y otra vez desasirse de su cárcel, sin éxito alguno. Altha no pudo mantenerse en pie, y se desplomo siendo atendida por Youko; varias heridas cruzaban su cuerpo, haciéndole difícil el respirar.

Megami continuaba en su lucha por soltarse. Eira, inclinada sobre Altha, levanto la cabeza al escuchar el incesante murmullo y no pudo evitar que la guardian completara su hechizo. Sólo alcanzo a retirarse antes de que un destello de luz le cegara, y una poderosa fuerza le lanzara por los aires.

Youko se encargo de apartar a Altha, dejando que Eira peleara. Megami logro esquivar un nuevo ataque, pero el cansancio comenzaba a afectarle; era incapaz de prolongar la batalla. La primer desventaja si se peleaba contra un espiritu; ellos poseían mayor resistencia...Un débil llamado las detuvo, y Eira aprovecho la distracción para lanzar una decena de espinas, alargadas y verdes, que se clavaron en el sitio que la guardian ocupara. La chica no tuvo oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo, sus muñecas fueron capturadas por una soga de luz blanca.

Tres sombras saltaron detrás de los matorrales; las dos restantes imitaron la acción de la primera, y pronto, Eira fue sujetada por tres lazos de energía, que rodearon su cuerpo, y minaron sus fuerzas. Los recién llegados comenzaron su cántico. Las sogas dejaron de aprisionar a Eira para formar un circulo alrededor de los tres guardianes, dejando al espiritu en el centro; las dos manos de cada hombre se unieron frente a su cara, a la altura de su boca, entrelazando todos sus dedos, excepto el índice y el pulgar, los cuales permanecieron extendidos a sólo dos centímetros de su nariz. Eira no fue capaz de moverse.

El Vaniry, el ritual para el desvanecimiento de un espiritu, sólo podía realizarse con tres guardianes que establecieran un circulo, y recitaran el hechizo correspondiente. El circulo representaba la duración de cada vida, y cada guardian simbolizaba el nacimiento, la muerte y un nuevo principio. Todo espiritu atrapado en el campo de energía era incapaz de protegerse, de escapar, o de sobrevivir al ritual; obtenían un descanso lo quisieran o no, y según la creencia de los guardianes, era liberado para regresar a una nueva vida...

La imagen de Eira comenzó a disolverse con lentitud, como si su figura estuviese mal sintonizada. El espiritu se debatió débilmente, grito y su voz desgarro la noche. Su piel brilló con una luminosidad mortecina antes de que sus contornos se difuminaran, dándole un aspecto etéreo, casi transparente. Su cuerpo se esfumo, convirtiéndose en una infinidad de pequeños cristales que al caer al suelo comenzaron a desaparecer, dejando en su lugar a una pequeña y blanca llama que temblo débilmente.

Momentos después, la llama termino por apagarse.

Uno de los guardianes rompió el circulo para acercarse a Megami, y ella sonrió al ver ahí a su hermano(1). Seguía siendo tal y como lo recordaba, sólo que había algo distinto; sin poder evitarlo, le examino minuciosamente. Cuando Kojetsu se inclino hacia ella para apartar el resto de las raíces que la cubrían, Megami le tomo de la mano y encontró lo que le incomodaba.

Al desposarse, los guardianes acostumbraban intercambiar pulseras que simbolizaban el enlace y que se tenía por habito usar en la muñeca derecha. Sin embargo, Kojetsu la portaba en la izquierda, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa... Luto conyugal.

Megami gimió.

.- No Judy..., .- susurro en cuanto estuvo de pie .- no ella, .- abrazó a su hermano, y éste le devolvió el gesto con tristeza. Miro a Shigeru y a Miura, deseosa de una explicación .- ¿qué sucedió?

.- No es un buen momento para charlar, .- contesto Shigeru .- hablaremos después; los demás nos esperan.

Con reticencia Megami asintió, y ayudada por su hermano comenzaron a alejarse. Shigeru y Miura cuidaban de sus espaldas, atentos a cualquier sonido, pero fue la pregunta de Megami la que rompió el silencio.

.- ¿Están seguros? .- en su voz podía identificarse la negación. Miura asintió con melancolía. Kojetsu sacó de entre sus ropas el medallón que Judy debía de portar; los ojos de Megami se empañaron. .- ¿Max lo sabe?...

Los ojos de Shigeru la esquivaron, los de Miura se posaron en el suelo, y la mirada nublada de Kojetsu se perdió en la lejanía. El pánico se extendió por su cuerpo cuando un aterrador presentimiento hizo presa de su corazón.

.- ¿Max está bien? .- no hubo respuesta...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- ¡Tenshi!.

Al escuchar su nombre, Tenshi se alejo del grupo de chicos con los que hablaba, y vio a Youko aparecer por entre los árboles, cargando a una chica sobre su espalda. Al identificarla, Tenshi se apresuro a ayudarle y Youko no perdió tiempo para informarle de lo sucedido.

.- Desvanecieron a Eira.

.- También a Yeina, Keil, y a Leh. .- replico Tenshi con una mueca. .- Le advertí a Altha que esto podía pasar. Dos guardianes murieron, y otro resulto seriamente herido...¿cómo está ella?

.- Perdió mucha sangre antes de que sus heridas comenzaran a cicatrizar, quedo inconsciente en el proceso y no he podido reanimarla. Necesitará descanso y comida si queremos acelerar su recuperación.

.- Muy bien; Yasha se encargara de cuidarla, mientras tanto, tú la suplirás y vigilaras conmigo la aldea. Ritze será quien organice a los chicos. Vamos, hay cosas que hacer.

Youko asintió.

.- Los líderes son más fuertes de lo que pensé. .- afirmo Youko con amargura, horas después del incidente. .- Aunque he oído decir que los Patriarcas no tienen comparación.

.- En efecto, no por ser ancianos dejan de ser poderosos; compensan su lentitud con lo potente de sus ataques. La Matriarca de la familia Hitose fue un oponente impresionante. Ritze, Anku, y Yui tuvieron serios problemas para derrotarla.

.- ¿Has peleado contra alguno?

.- Por supuesto que no.

Tenshi observó con curiosidad al chico sentado en la rama más baja del árbol cercano, y le extraño verle tan callado y distante.

.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? .- pregunto, y Youko la miró.

.- ¿Crees en todo lo que se dice de Drigger?

.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

El chico se encogió de hombros. .- Curiosidad, supongo; quisiera saber tu opinión.

.- ¿La mía, .- se rió, visiblemente divertida .- no soy capaz de afirmar o desmentir los rumores, Youko; lo siento. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que desde siempre Drigger ha sido el arisco y cínico gato que ves ahora, no le gusta hablar, y no le gusta la compañia. Pero si quieres salir de dudas debes hablar con Falborg, Reiji, o Daisuke. Elige a uno, sólo ellos pueden contestarte.

.- No es tan fácil. Hablar con Daisuke ni siquiera es una opción, Falborg es su amigo y no presta atención a nada de lo que se dice; eso elimina toda posibilidad...

.- Estas olvidando a Reiji; si sabes hacer las preguntas correctas, ten por seguro de que te dará las respuestas que buscas.

.- ¿Y estás segura de que todo lo que dice es confiable?

.- Reiji no tiene razones para mentir. Habla cuando tiene que hacerlo, y sólo porque tiene un motivo. El chico es callado, pero siempre va al punto.

.- ...

.- ¿Youko?.

.- He hablado con Reiji; .- confesó el chico en voz baja .- o mejor dicho, estuve presente en una de sus conversaciones con Drigger; .- suspiró .- después de lo que me has dicho no he podido evitar el recordarlo, y a pesar de que fue hace años, poco después de que Falborg llegara, sigo sin entender de lo que hablaron.

.- Explicate.

.- Primero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

.- ¿A qué viene esto?

.- Le dí mi palabra a Reiji; sólo hazlo¿de acuerdo?.

Tenshi refunfuño. .- Está bien; te lo prometo...¿contento?

Youko se mostró satisfecho. Saltó de su lugar con una asombrosa agilidad, hasta quedar de pie, frente a Tenshi, recargándose en el tronco del árbol.

.- Habla ya¿por qué tanto misterio?

.- Aquel día, cuando Reiji y Drigger discutieron, Reiji menciono algo que llamo mi atención, algo sobre una tal Irina Yegorovich; días después, cuando intente preguntárselo, me dijo que no tenía caso hablar del asunto, que debía de olvidarlo; cuando quise insistir me aconsejó que no lo hiciera. Me advirtió que si Daisuke llegaba a enterarse de que lo sabía, podía darme por muerto, y que si Drigger me escuchaba comentarlo, tendría serios problemas.

.- ¿Y qué dijo sobre la tal Irina?

.- No tiene sentido, no para mí, no sé nada de los guardianes; pero logre averiguar que esa Yegorovich fue una antigua Matriarca, y que después de su muerte, su Clan abandono la costumbre de vivir entre humanos.

.- ¿Crees que haya relación?

.- No puedo asegurarlo.

Antes de que Tenshi le contestara, una poderosa energía llamó su atención.

.- Los guardianes se movilizan .- afirmo la chica saltando hacia el árbol más cercano, y dejando pendiente su conversación.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- Podemos separarnos. .- sugirió Lizaveta Mihailovna después de que llegaran a la aldea Mizuhara, curaran las heridas de Megami y Shigeru les relatara todo lo sucedido: Desde la muerte de su protegido, hasta la advertencia de un espiritu, incluyendo lo sucedido con Kai.

.- Lizaveta tiene razón .- intervino Shigaliov Yegorovich con seriedad .- No podemos perder tiempo.

.- ¿Qué hay de Max? .- interrumpio Megami con brusquedad.

.- Nos separaremos. .- ordeno Kouji ante el tenso ambiente. .- Evacuaremos la aldea, los Mizuhara no pueden quedarse en estas tierras. Lizaveta y Shigaliov llevaran a los más jovenes a un lugar seguro. El resto de nosotros se quedara a expulsar a los espiritus y a buscar al pequeño.

Ninguno objetó nada y comenzaron con los preparativos. Megami se detuvo para hablar con Shigeru.

.- El espiritu con el que hablaste¿te dijo que esto pasaría? .- la voz de Megami temblo levemente .- ¿Te dijo que Max estaría involucrado?

El líder Ivanov meneó la cabeza, triste e incapaz de pronunciar palabra. A sus recuerdos acudió la conversación con el gato.

_"Ni siquiera debe tener un cuerpo." _había afirmado él tercamente, en aquella ocasión.

_"No tardara en conseguir uno..."_ fue la fría respuesta de aquel espiritu¿se habría referido a esto¿qué más había dicho? _"...La Piedra..." "Un Clan ha desaparecido, y seguiran los demás si permites que tu orgullo te ciegue" "...Recuperar la piedra..." "Acabara con cada familia intentando distraer su atención" "...Lo que cree suyo..." "Ahora sabes lo que él hara" "...Una distracción..." _

Los ojos de Shigeru se abrieron con asombro, mirando ausentemente a Megami.

.- Una distracción... .- musito para asombro de la mujer .- ¡Una trampa!... ¡Kouji! .- llamó y sin esperar respuesta salió en busca del Kinomiya.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- ¿Qué haces? .- inquirio Bryan al encontrarlos. .- Pero qué...

Falborg resoplo cuando vio al "enano" dormir apaciblemente en los brazos de Rei.

.- Debes dejar de hacer eso .- gruño en voz baja dejandose caer a su lado. Rei le miró sin entender .- El mocoso bien puede encontrar una confortable cama en el suelo; no es necesario que duerma contigo, ni en tu regazo. Bajalo.

.- ¿Quieres ocupar su lugar? .- pregunto Rei juguetonamente, una picara sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Bryan lo fulmino con la mirada.

.- Gato necio. .- refunfuño y Rei le sonrió amistosamente.

.- ¿Y cómo te fue?.

.- Bien, supongo. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Reiji y yo haremos una pequeña visita a la aldea Ivanov¿puedes creerlo?..., mientras tanto, tú te quedaras con el avechucho. .- Rei frunció el entrecejo .- ¡Hey, quita esa cara, asi están las cosas. Reiji propuso que el pajarraco nos acompañara, pero esa mujer, Circe creo que se llama, intervino alegando que temía un ataque y que era necesario que alguien vigilara. Después de mucho insistir, Yui fue enviada a revisar la frontera Este.

.- ¿Ataque? .- Bryan se encogió de hombros .- Hay algo en esa mujer que no me agrada.

.- Coincido contigo, pero no nos quedaremos aqui por mucho tiempo. Daisuke asi lo ha dicho. En cuanto recupere sus poderes, volveremos al sur...

.- Falborg.- llamó Reiji apareciendo junto a ellos.

.- Es hora de irnos .- se puso de pie, y Rei lo siguio cuidando de no despertar a Max. .- Deberías volver al burdel, Ailen te conseguira una habitación en la posada, el enano podra dormir en una _cama_, y me encargare de pagarle en cuanto regrese.

.- Un burdel no es precisamente lo que tenía en mente, Falborg. .- replico Rei en tono ligero, acomodando a Max entre sus brazos, de tal manera que la cabeza del chico quedara en su cuello y sus piernas a sus costados. .- Eso sin contar que no quiero ayuda de tus conquistas; suficiente tengo con tus otros amoríos.

Bryan se rió. .- ¿Cuáles? .- pregunto en tono inocente.

.- Si comienzo ahora, no terminare nunca.

Bryan le sonrió amistosamente antes de transformarse. Rei correspondio el gesto, y la flamante águila batio sus alas frente a él, alejando los mechones negros que caían rebeldemente sobre su cara.

.- Cuídate, Falborg. .- susurro Rei mirando fijamente sus ojos ambarinos, y el águila trino antes de emprender el vuelo, elevandose hasta detenerse en las alturas. Podía verse como una mancha negra que casi se perdía en el cielo oscuro.

.- Daisuke quiere hablar contigo. .- anunció Reiji en cuanto estuvo seguro de que Falborg no le escuchaba. Drigger le observo en silencio. .- Sigue por ese camino .- señalo el oscurecido empedrado que estaba a su izquierda .- y encontraras una pequeña casa con unos rosales en la puerta. La anciana puede ofrecerte una habitación para que el chico duerma, ella cuidara de él mientras estes ausente. No es peligrosa, la investigue mientras estabas fuera. Volveremos lo más pronto posible. Ten cuidado, Daisuke no esta de muy buen humor.

El chico se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

.- Reiji .- musito Rei en voz baja, y el aludido giro su rostro para mirarle.

Reiji asintió en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada, y la pantera se alejo a una velocidad impresionante, escabulléndose ágilmente entre las casas del pueblo. En el cielo, Falborg se alejo, trinando en despedida.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- ¿Por qué le mentiste a Daisuke? .- cuestiono Yui con frialdad, en cuanto Circe bajo la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

Después de que Daisuke accediera a las peticiones de Circe, quien había utilizado toda su capacidad de persuasión para lograrlo, el guardian se quedo hablando con Reiji; y Circe, pretextando mostrarle a Yui el mapa de la zona, se llevo a la chica a la puerta trasera y le pidió encontrarse en la torre Oeste, la más alejada de la casa.

.- Una pequeña mentira no afecta a nadie. .- replico Circe con ligereza .- Pero no pongas esa cara, Daisuke no sabrá de lo que hablabamos aqui.

.- No es Daisuke quien me preocupa; pero no pierdas el tiempo y habla de una vez.

.- He estado pensado en esto desde que converse con Daisuke, y finalmente me decidí después de estar presente en tu pequeña charla con Drigger.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Obedeciendo las indicaciones de Reiji, los ojos de Rei vagaban de ventana a ventana, mientras caminaba sintiendo nostalgia. El susurro del viento traspasaba sus oídos como una candenciosa voz que le llamaba. Las pequeñas casas de madera eran como una invitación a revivir sus recuerdos. La luz que se desparramaba por la calle era como los rayos del sol por la mañana...

Rei se detuvo. Su fino oído acababa de hacerle ver que no estaba solo.

El viento rugió. Drigger escuchó los invisibles pasos que le seguian a una distancia por demas prudente. En cuanto éstos se detuvieron, se volvió con lentitud. Una figura embozada le miraba a unos metros más allá. Más pasos y al girar la cabeza, notó a otra figura delante de él, interponiendose en su camino.

Drigger les miro fijamente, sus ojos vagando de una figura a otra. Cuando ellos se deshicieron de sus capuchas, Rei frunció el entrecejo; parecían dos preciosos muñecos de aparador, ambos exactamente iguales. Al observarlos detenidamente, Rei se percato de algo.

.- Te recuerdo .- exclamo dirigiendose a la persona frente a él .- Eres el chico que vi en el castillo.

.- Mi nombre es Andrei. .- contesto el chico en lengua común .- Mi hermana .- señalo a la figura trás Rei .- es Jenrya. Circe es nuestra madre, estoy seguro de que la conoces.

.- ¿Y fue ella quién los envió?

.- Madre no sabe que hemos venido, no tenemos permiso para salir de casa.

Rei se abstuvo de contestar cuando sintió como Max se revolvía entre sus brazos; la cabeza rubia cambio de posición, ahora ocultadose en su cuello.

.- Si el chico se despierta .- advirtió Rei en tono feroz .- alguien va a lamentarlo.

Andrei y Jenrya intercambiaron una mirada.

.- Podemos llevarlo a nuestra alcoba si eso te hace sentir mejor, asi podras hablar con nosotros sin preocuparte por él. .- sugirio la chica.

Los ojos de Rei se endurecieron, tensando su cuerpo en desconfianza. Sin escuchar otra palabra prosiguio con su camino, pero Andrei le obstruyo el paso tratando de que le escuchara. Una fuerza invisible lanzo al chico hacia atrás, y cayo al suelo con un golpe sordo. Rei le dirigió una breve mirada antes de marcharse.

.- ¿Y ahora qué? .- pregunto Jenrya mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

Andrei no le respondio.

El resto del camino Rei se mantuvo alerta, pero todo el recelo y la sospecha se esfumaron en cuanto encontro la casa que buscaba. Se quedo sin aliento. Atravezo la puerta de madera que conducía a los jardines, y se detuvo para examinar los rosales; pero no eran éstos lo que habían llamado su atención, sino los lirios a su lado. Su mirada se centro en uno de los capullos.

_"¿Te gusta?"_

_Un lirio azul extendido hacia él._

_"Es precioso"_

_Una sonrisa..., _

_"No si lo comparamos contigo"_

.- ¿Qué buscas?

Rei casi salto fuera de su piel al escuchar el imperioso tono de voz, y sólo tuvo tiempo de registrar la pregunta antes de volverse bruscamente para enfrentar a su interlocutor. La luz de un candelabro le golpeo el rostro.

.- ¿Qué buscas? .- preguntaron nuevamente, y Rei hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no soltar una blasfemia. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, había perdido la noción de las cosas; el lugar le hacía evocar un sinfín de recuerdos.

.- Vengo por la habitación .- contesto con su brutal franqueza, reprimiendo su irritación.

.- Oh, asi que eres tú.

La luz se aparto de los ojos de Rei, permitiendole ver el rostro de las personas frente a él. Tres hombres le miraban fijamente, en actitud nada amistosa. En la puerta de entrada se encontraba la anciana que había intervenido, y trás ella cuatro pequeños intentaban espiarle.

.- Tu amigo me dijo que vendrías .- comento la anciana con gentileza. .- Pasa, no te esperabamos tan tarde.

Rei le obedeció y en cuanto estuvo dentro de la casa, los niños huyeron a esconderse trás las faldas de las dos mujeres que le miraban con curiosidad, una de ellas cargando a un bebé. Rei casi retrocedio, un sentimiento de fatalidad inundando sus sentidos; pero se obligo a permanecer quieto considerandose paranoico.

.- Lo mejor será que me vaya. .- se excuso apresuradamente .- No quiero causar problemas.

.- No te preocupes, aqui nadie causa problemas. .- respondio la anciana palmeando su brazo con gentileza .- Soy Eirin, y esta es mi familia...

Rei no presto cuidado a la presentación; demasiado aturdido con la posibilidad de ser tragado por algo más grande que él no escucho nombres ni registro rostros.

.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La pregunta devolvió a Rei abruptamente a la realidad, algo en su interior retorciendose. .- Pueden llamarme Drigger. .- balbuceo, sintiendose fuera de lugar.

El ambiente era demasido familiar, demasiado cálido..., se habría marchado de no ser porque sus pies permanecian pegados al suelo. La anciana le suplico que le siguiera, y con cierta renuencia el chico asi lo hizo, dejando trás ellos muchos rostros confusos.

Ella hablaba, pero Rei no atendía. Atravezaron un pasillo y entraron en una pequeña pero acogedora habitación. Rei conecto sus sentidos y alcanzo a captar lo ultimo de la conversación...

.- ...mi hijo y mi hija vienen todas las noches a cenar con su familia. Lamento si te asustaron, pero escucharon ruidos y te vieron de pie en el jardín sin moverte...

Rei avanzo por el reducido espacio. Se detuvo... ¿Era correcto?... Reiji había dicho que era seguro.

.- ...tu amigo me dijo lo mucho que necesitabas que alguien cuidara del chico mientras estuvieras ocupado, y le asegure que el pequeño podía quedarse aqui todo lo que fuera necesario.

Drigger la miro. Ella le sonrió...

_La anciana puede ofrecerte una habitación para que el chico duerma, ella cuidara de él mientras estes ausente._

Rei acostó a Max en la cama, hecha rudimentariamente en el suelo con una base de madera y con algunas mullidas sabanas y colchas. Varios muebles viejos complementaban la decoración. Max hizo un ruidito de protesta cuando sintió la fría tela bajo su cuerpo. Rei le acarició el cabello.

.- Vendre por él mañana .- afirmo dirigiendose hacia la salida. Miro a la anciana e inclino la cabeza en señal de gratitud. .- Le pagare en cuanto vuelva.

Sin esperar respuesta, Rei se marcho agradeciendo no encontrar a nadie por el pasillo; supuso que habían vuelto a su cena. Antes de salir se apoyo contra la puerta para recuperar el aliento, el amargo sabor de los recuerdos subiendo por su garganta.

Desperto de su letargo cuando fue consciente de que alguien le miraba. Giro el rostro para encontrarse con la pequeña niña de pie junto a él. La chiquilla le ofreció una sonrisa al tiempo que le extendia una prenda blanca, doblada y cuidadosamente cuidada.

.- Mamá dice que te congelaras con esas ropas .- dijo ella en lengua del Este, pero Rei sólo necesito de la sonrisa para comprender el gesto.

Lo tomó y le sonrió antes de salir, guardando el regalo entre sus ropas. En cuanto paso por los rosales se detuvo, fijando su atención en lo verde de las hojas.

_"¿Flor favorita?"_

_"Los lirios"_

_"¿Animal favorito?"_

_"Cualquier felino"_

_"¿Color favorito?"_

_"El dorado"_

_"¿El día o la noche?"_

_"La noche"_

_"Err...¿Qué otras cosas te gustan?"_

_Ojos Cobalto. "Todo lo que me haga recordarte"_

Rei extendió, inconscientemente su mano cubierta de sudor frío... Sus dedos se detuvieron en el aire, el viento agitó las hojas frente a él. Alguien le observaba. Su mirada paso de la abrumante melancolia a la feroz cólera. Salto de su lugar y se poso silenciosamente sobre el tejado de una de las casas.

.- Detesto cuando las personas son tan entrometidas. .- espeto con desprecio.

Dos figuras se situaron frente a él.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- Tu pequeño plan cuenta con tres inconvenientes. .- declaro Yui con arrogancia .- Primero: Si usamos al mocoso como carnada, ten por seguro que Drigger no vendra solo; lo que nos lleva al segundo punto: Falborg. Ese bastardo cuida del gato aunque no este a su lado, y tu pequeño plan no incluye una distracción para él. Y por ultimo¿crees en verdad que un guardian nos ayudara?

.- Antes de contestar tu pregunta, .- sonrio Circe .- debes contestar la mía. Si Falborg tuviera que elegir entre salvar al chico y salvar al gato¿a quién escogería?

.- A Drigger, obviamente... a menos que...

Circe no pudo evitar reír.

.- Veo que llegamos a la misma conclusión, y eso soluciona dos de tus inconvenientes.

.- Pero no soluciona el tercero. Ningún guardian nos ayudara.

.- No necesitas de su ayuda, tú puedes recitar el hechizo, pero es indispensable que consigas un poco de su sangre.

.- ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

.- No, al primero que puedas capturar.

Yui lo considero por largo rato; su mano en su barbilla, sus ojos en el suelo.

.- ¿Qué hay de un mocoso? .- inquirio después de un momento .- también puede servir¿no es asi?. Su sangre sigue teniendo la misma utilidad y son mucho más fáciles de atrapar.

Como respuesta, Circe amplió su sonrisa. .- He de suponer que estás decidida a ayudarme.

.- Tu plan resulta mucho más interesante de lo que imaginaba. Creo que puede funcionar.

.- Funcionará, pero recuerda asesinar al guardian después de terminar.

Yui hizo una mueca restandole importancia al asunto. .- ¿Qué hay de Daisuke?. .- pregunto a cambio.

.- Me encargare de distraerlo, pero necesitaras de alguien que te respalde.

.- Tengo a varias personas en mente, por eso no debes preocuparte; pero primero tendras que enseñarme ese hechizo.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? .- inquirio Rei con fastidio .- No estoy de humor para esto.

.- Hace catorce noches, .- soltó Andrei con rápidez .- soñe con un gato blanco de ojos dorados.

.- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

.- Ese gato eras tú. Lo supe en cuanto te vi.

Rei rodo sus ojos sin deseos de prolongar la conversación.

.- Sé que la apariencia que ese guardian posee no le pertenece. .- prosiguio Andrei con exasperación, y la mirada de Drigger se volvió hacia él .- Soñe con él hace cuatro noches; vi morir a dos personas por culpa suya.

La mirada de Rei le animó a continuar.

.- Cuando alteras la energía que te rodea, siempre existen consecuencias que te afectan. Lo que ese guardian hizo trajo como resultado su llegada a estas tierras. Soñe con él porque su energía me aturdio, supe que vendría porque vi lo que hizo.

.- Andrei es sensible al ambiente que le rodea. .- intervino Jenrya por primera vez .- Puede ver las posibles consecuencias de una modificación. La energía que es alterada le muestra una infinidad de futuros inciertos, todos ellos igual de probables.

Andrei asintió, su voz volviendose más ansiosa. .- Cuando ese guardian se apropio de ese cuerpo, yo vi su futuro. El sueño que tuve sobre él termina de tres formas distintas. Tres destinos para él; todos ellos ligados con lo sucedido hace cuatro noches, pero sólo uno de ellos se cumplira. De igual forma, el sueño que tuve sobre el gato blanco termina de dos maneras distintas. Dos futuros para ti.

"En ambos destinos el fuego te consume. El primero es azul, que te atrapa y te arrastra lejos del agua. El segundo es rojo, que te envuelve y te lleva al otro lado del rio. Hace catorce noches te vi en mi sueño pidiendo ayuda, pero las llamas terminan consumiendote porque no hay nadie que esté ahi para impedirlo..., y lo más extraño de todo esto, es que no sé qué fue lo que hiciste para alterar las cosas. No vi el cambio que provocaste..."

.- Siguen sin contestar mi pregunta .- espeto Rei con un siseo, manteniendo su apariencia fría, indiferente y ligeramente escéptica. .- ¿qué es lo que quieren?

.- Ayudarte. .- respondio Jenrya al instante, pero desistió de su intento cuando la furibunda mirada del gato se fijo en ella .

.- No veo el por qué de su interés.

.- Tú pedías ayuda. .- le recordó Andrei con testarudez

.- ¿Y eso, a ustedes en que les afecta?. .- la voz de Drigger se mantenía serena, aunque el tono tranquilo comenzaba a escucharse forzado. .- En dado caso de que fuera cierto, no entiendo cuál es su participación en todo esto.

.- Si nos dejas conocer tu pasado, .- respondio el chico sin amilanarse ante la expresión de Rei .- veremos lo que debe prevenirse.

La mirada de Drigger centello en advertencia.

.- ¿Y pretendes que yo te lo muestre? .- soltó Rei con sarcasmo, tensando los musculos de su mandibula.

.- No hay otra opción. .- replico Andrei con aflicción .- Para avanzar, debes aprender; para elegir un futuro, debes conocer el pasado.

.- Ambos se complementan; .- añadió Jenrya .- sin uno no puede existir el otro. Aprendemos del pasado, y actuamos en consecuencia.

.- Para que yo pueda elegir el futuro que te corresponde, Jenrya debe conocer tu pasado. Nuestro poder esta dividido: Mientras que yo veo la infinidad futuros existentes, Jenrya es capaz de viajar a travéz de los recuerdos. Si le dejas entrar en los tuyos, sabremos lo que debe hacerse y lo que no, podremos ayudarte. El significado de ambos sueños es confuso, permitenos ayudarte.

Rei soltó una risa amarga, y cerró brevemente sus ojos.

.- No me gusta que personas ajenas husmeen en lo que no les importa. Mi futuro, mi pasado, mi vida en particular no es un asunto público, y es algo que no compartiré con ustedes .- abrió sus ojos y su mirada congelo a los chicos .- Jamás he suplicado por ayuda y no comenzare ahora. El significado de ese sueño no me interesa, ni tampoco el futuro reservado para mí, sea cual sea; no veo la razón de que ustedes le den tanta importancia. Este asunto no les incumbe.

Y sin otra palabra Rei dio media vuelta y prosiguio con su camino, saltando de tejado en tejado hasta desaparecer. Andrei estuvo a punto de protestar pero Jenrya le detuvo.

.- Déjalo. Nada podemos hacer por él si no confía en nosotros.

.- ¿Significa que todo ha sido en vano?

.- Dale tiempo para que asimile la información. Mañana hablaremos con él...¿estás seguro de que quieres ayudarle?

Andrei asintió .- Pidió ayuda y se la concedere...

.- Si eso quieres, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo; pero por ahora lo mejor será que volvamos a casa antes de que Madre se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- Llegas tarde. .- gruño una figura recortada por la oscuridad de la noche.

.- Agradece que vine .- replico Rei sin su frialdad habitual; las palabras de los gemelos retumbando en su cabeza.

Daisuke se volvió hacia él, y la figura de Rei fue golpeada por el viento de la zona tan alta en la que estaban. El guardian miro a Drigger atentamente antes de volver sus ojos hacia el castillo Kuznetzov, que era el objeto de su atención antes de que el gato llegara. Permanecían de pie en las altas piedras que ocultaban el castillo de la aldea, y que en la antigüedad fueron utilizadas como protección a la familia real. La mayoría era irregulares, rocosas y casi imposibles de escalar, pero había otras planas y más accesibles como en la que ambos estaban.

.- ¿No tienes algo que decirme?

.- ¿Además de que eres un desgraciado bastardo, un vil manipulador y un engendro insensible? .- inquirio Rei con descaro, su mal humor fluyendo como lava .- Me parece que no.

Daisuke se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él, y Drigger gruño para evitar apartar los rebeldes mechones negros que golpeaban su rostro, al ser revueltos por el brusco y frío aire de la montaña; sólo sus orbes doradas sobresalían en la oscuridad, flamantes como la luz del mediodía. Sus ropas se ceñían a su cuerpo debido al despiadado viento que las agitaba, y sus orejas y cara comenzaban a helarse. Bonito lugar había escogido Daisuke para encontrarse, tenían vista de la aldea Antonovich y del castillo abandonado; además de que el suelo quedaba muy por debajo de ellos.

.- Pareces de mal humor... ¿peleaste con Falborg?

.- Mis asuntos con Falborg no son lo que discutimos ahora.

.- Pero quiero que me digas qué se siente saber que te mintió, saber que no era quien tu creías.

.- Sabía que tenias una razón para contarme de su pasado, pero si esperabas que discutiera con él por algo tan insignificante, pierdes tu tiempo. No tengo nada que reprocharle.

.- No cuando tú no has sido absolutamente sincero ¿cierto? .- Rei entorno sus ojos .- pero eres malo para mentir; ¿te dolió saberlo?.

.- Falborg tiene derecho a decirme lo que quiera decirme, me molesta que te entrometas en algo que no te incumbe.

.- ¿Pero te conto su historia, o sólo la evadió?.

.- No dudaré de Falborg sólo porque te has empeñado en fastidiarme...

.- Debí suponerlo¿confías en él?

.- Tengo cosas que hacer Daisuke, puedes decirme para qué me llamaste.

Daisuke le examinó fijamente. .- Me gusta este lugar, la reminiscencia fluye en el ambiente. He de suponer que a Falborg no le agrada venir aqui.

.- ...despierta sus recuerdos, a nadie le gusta que eso suceda.

.- ¿Y qué hay de los tuyos, Drigger?

La irritación de Rei broto sin control. .- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? porque no estoy de humor para esto.

.- No has contestado mi pregunta.

.- Te lo dije cuando llegamos aqui. En el ambiente fluye muerte, desesperación y abandono; y todos ellos son lo suficientemente abrumantes como para alterar a cualquier espiritu. En este lugar pareciera que los recuerdos cobran vida.

.- Pero Falborg es lo bastante fuerte como para soportarlos, Yui no tiene interés en prestarles atención y Reiji ni siquiera posee una memoria. Sólo quedas tú¿los recuerdos te han afectado?

.- He tenido que vivir con ellos desde siempre, .- mascullo Rei con irritación .- eso no cambiara ahora.

.- Me alegra saberlo.

.- ¿Quiéres ir al punto, Daisuke? Me estoy hartando de todo esto.

.- Me gustaría que pudieramos tener una tranquila conversación sin agresiones.- resistió con impasibilidad la fulminante mirada del gato. Sonrió .- Seré absolutamente feliz el día que te rindas, Drigger. Pero ya que tienes prisa, por ahora me conformare con ordenarte que me traigas al heredero Hiwatari.

Rei inclino lentamente la cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrándose bajo la incredulidad, y su expresión tornandose escéptica. Abrio la boca e intento hacer brotar las palabras.

.- ...¿Qué?... .- barboteó. .- ¿Para qué?

.- Estoy seguro de que puedes darte a ti mismo una respuesta; no es necesario que lo discutamos.

Rei se echo hacia atrás, cruzandose de brazos y agitando la cabeza como si no creyerá lo que escuchara. .- No lo haré. .- declaro con firmeza.

.- ¿Tu negación tiene que ver con la razón por la cual lo salvaste?

.- No esperaras que conteste eso¿o si?.

Daisuke se echo a reír .- Será un placer vencerte en tu propio juego, veremos quien resiste los embates y quien desiste primero. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero en esta ocasión no puedes negarte, lo siento. Tienes que elegir.

.- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

.- O me traes al heredero Hiwatari, o verás sufrir a tu pequeño cachorro; ¿recuerdas que te dije que cualquier desobediencia tuya sería un castigo para él?

.- ...no puedes tocar a Max.

.- Estas olvidando que el dolor físico no es la única manera de sufrimiento... Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta, esperaba que lo descubrieras, pero parece que tu atención para con el mocoso ha distraido tu usual recelo.

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- Descubrelo por ti mismo. Piensa un poco.

Los ojos dorados examinaron a Daisuke. Su ceño se profundizo, y su boca se torcio hasta adoptar un gesto fiero y peligroso. La mirada ambarina centello.

.- No te atreverias. .- farfulló secamente, pero más que una afirmación, las palabras sonaron como una negación desesperada. .- No lo harías.

.- Elige, Drigger.

.- ¡La retienes contra su voluntad!. Sus leyes no le permiten quedarse atrás, sufrirá si se ve atada a este mundo.

.- Pero el pequeño estará feliz de ver a su madre de nuevo¿no lo crees?

.- ¡Liberala! .- Drigger le aferro por sus ropas y Daisuke fue testigo de la mirada de un gato furioso .- ¡Ahora!

.- No lo hare. No a menos que mi pequeño gato cumpla su propósito.

La mandibula de Drigger temblo, sus ojos tornandose más fieros que nunca. Su energía se concentro, sintiendose espesa como lava hirviendo a punto de desbordarse. La respiración de Rei se agito, y todo eso en conjunto con sus cabellos revueltos le conferían un aspecto amenazante. Pero Daisuke permanecio impasible, el amago de sonrisa manteniendose en su rostro, y sus ojos brillando en determinación.

.- Tú decides.

Una onda de energía destruyo las rocas cercanas, provocando que el suelo en el que estaban temblara y se resquebrajara. Algunas piedras cayeron y se deshicieron mucho antes de chocar contra el suelo. Un chorro de agua broto a su alrededor, formando un perfecto cilindro sin techo que se elevaba hasta el cielo.

Los puños de Drigger se apretaron, y la sangre dejo de circular a sus dedos. Su expresión era mortal, y su cuerpo se tenso hasta un punto casi doloroso.

.- ¡Dejala en paz!

.- ¿Por qué¿Acaso te sientes culpable de su muerte?

La energía aumento, pero Daisuke se opuso a ella con una ferrea voluntad. Se mantuvo sereno y su propia energía choco contra la de Drigger, ensanchando el cilindro de agua a su alrededor, pero Drigger se obligo a mantener su barrera en su sitio. El choque de energías provoco que ambos salieran despedidos del cilindro, y que éste se desvaneciera. Daisuke se apoyo en una de las rocas trás él, balanceandose para recuperar el equilibrio. Drigger dio una vuelta en el aire y cayo limpiamente de pie. Sus ojos más refulgentes que nunca.

.- Consideralo como una pequeña batalla entre voluntades .- puntualizo Daisuke sin perder el control ante la asesina mirada del gato .- Si no eres capaz de tomar una decisión, yo lo hare por ti, y te aseguro que no te gustara...

El guardian salto de la roca y desaparecio de la vista. Drigger apreto los puños y algunas pequeñas piedras se levantaron deshaciendose en el instante en que chocaron contra la densa energía del gato. El viento agito sus cabellos, y él los aparto de su rostro con un gesto impaciente. Sus dedos se quedaron suspendidos sobre su oreja derecha, justo donde acababa de alisar su cabello. El rugido del viento penetró en sus oídos.

.- Maldición, maldición, maldición... ¡Maldición! .- la onda de energía redujo a polvo toda piedra a su alrededor. Al recuperar su frío autocontrol, Rei se obligo a pensar con claridad. La primer palabra coherente que llego a su cerebro fue "Tiempo"... Y el gato blanco se deslizo por entre las rocas hasta desaparecer.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

La Clase de Historia que compartían Dasha y Yuriy era impartida por Nakuru. Era el único momento en el día en que Yuriy no podía ver a Kai, y el pequeño estaba impaciente por ir a buscarlo.

.- Por hoy hemos terminado, .- anuncio Nakuru con voz amable .- mañana hablaremos de la descendencia de la familia Himura. Pueden retirarse.

Yuriy no espero a que se lo repitieran. Se levantó de un salto y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando escucho a Nakuru aclararse la garganta.

.- ¿No olvidas algo, Yuriy? .- preguntó

El pelirrojo parpadeo un par de veces antes de entender a lo que se refería. Se detuvo y volvió trás sus pasos hasta quedar junto a Dasha.

.- Agradezco tu compañia, Dasha .- se inclino en señal de cortesía y ella correspondio el gesto .- Buenas noches.

.- Buenas noches, Yuriy.

Nakuru sonrió y el pelirrojo se dio a la fuga. En cuanto salió al jardín trasero frunció el entrecejo al ver a su primo reír abiertamente con el Kinomiya, ambos inclinados sobre el estanque. Busco a Kai con la mirada y al no encontrarlo trato de ubicar los posibles lugares en donde pudiera estar. Cuando todo eso fallo, apreto los labios con enfado.

.- Es hora de dormir, Yuriy .- anunció su madre apareciendo junto a él.

.- ¿Dónde está Kai? .- pregunto él a cambio

.- Dormira esta noche con Mat.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Como Kai parecía triste, Mat lo invito a dormir en su casa y me pidió permiso para cuidarlo esta noche. Lo veras mañana por la mañana.

.- ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo también?

.- Porque estás castigado¿lo recuerdas? .- Yuriy hizo un puchero .- No te preocupes, no te quedaras solo. Takao compartira tu habitación.

Antes de que Yuriy fuera capaz de protestar, el aludido hizo su aparición, más sonriente y entusiasmado que nunca. Aunque su sonrisa comenzo a esfumarse en cuanto escucho la noticia. Takao papardeo casi aterrado. Yuriy le frunció el entrecejo, no creyendole capaz de estarse quieto por largos periodos de tiempo.

Y esa misma noche lo comprobo.

.- ¡No puedo dormir! .- exclamo Takao luchando contra las mantas en un vano intento de acomodarlas.

Yuriy, al otro lado de la habitación, se revolvió en su propio futon y gruño para no prestarle atención a los quejidos del Kinomiya.

Después de que Nakuru se despidiera de ellos, Takao se quejó del calor que hacía, del silencio, y finalmente de su estomago. Decía tener hambre y Yuriy pensaba que lo hacía por molestar. ¡Acababan de cenar!... El chico Ivanov le gruñía a su suerte. Kai no estaba y tenía que compartir habitación con un antipático y molesto niño.

El pelirrojo cerro los ojos, escuchando vagamente el abrir de una puerta. Se hundio bajo las mantas, arrullandose por los murmullos de la noche, y entonces... se desperezo. Rapidamente se enderezo y miro hacia la cama de su compañero. Estaba vacía. Y la puerta corrediza estaba abierta.

Se levantó de un salto, arrodillandose para mirar por la puerta. Vio al Kinomiya avanzar a gatas por el pasillo y perderse en la oscuridad. Yuriy gruñó mirando su propia cama y la cama vecina, volvió a gruñir cuando gateo trás de su compañero y gruño todo el camino hasta encontrarlo.

Takao nunca había tenido problemas para dormir, de hecho _tenía _problemas para levantarse, pero sabía que cuando se sentía nervioso no le era fácil estarse quieto. Por lo que en ese momento estaba gateando en busca de algo que calmara sus nervios. Y que mejor remedio que un bocado a medianoche.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta y la corrio con cuidado, no encontrando el almacen que buscaba. Volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez sin obtener mayor resultado. Cuando se encontro con una habitación iluminada, no vio nada de malo en investigar. Pero antes de que lograra extender el brazo alguien le derribó haciendole caer pesadamente al suelo.

Takao parpadeó antes de vislumbrar los mechones rojizos que le hacían cosquillas en el rostro. Los ojos noche se encontraron con los aguamarina enfrentandose en una batalla silenciosa. Los primeros exigiendo una explicación y los últimos reclamando por su osadía. La pelea se detuvo al oír pasos...

Cuando Nakuru abrió la puerta corrediza, segura de haber escuchado un ruido, se encontro con un pasillo vacío y un silencio penetrante.

En cuanto Nakuru desaparecio, Yuriy suspiro escondido bajo la escalera a unos cuantos metros de ahi. A su lado, Takao ya buscaba otra puerta que le guiara a la comida. Se inclino y comenzo a gatear hacia el pasillo perpendicular al que estaban. Pero Yuriy le retuvo por el borde de sus ropas. Vestían un conjunto de dos piezas, una playera y un pantalon corto, azul para Takao, y gris para Yuriy.

.- Vuelve a la cama .- rezongo el pelirrojo en voz baja .- Si Madre nos descubre estaremos en problemas.

.- Tengo hambre .- berreo Takao con el entrecejo fruncido .- Vete tú.

.- No puedes andar por ahí sin permiso, regresa ahora. .- Takao trato de darse vuelta pero Yuriy le retuvo .- ¡ahora!

.- No hasta que encuentre algo de comer.

.- ¡Pero acabas de cenar!

.- ¿Y eso qué? Aún asi tengo hambre.

Yuriy evito gritar tapandose la cara con ambas manos, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Takao de marcharse. Yuriy levanto el rostro y vio al Kinomiya gateando para alejarse de él. Colocandose en cuatro patas, fue trás él, despotricando contra la testarudez del peliazul.

Cuando Takao extendió una mano para correr la siguiente puerta, Yuriy le golpeo el hombro.

.- Es la habitación de Nam .- gruño y para su propio enfado se escucho mumurar .- Sigueme.

Era una curiosa escena: Yuriy gateando al frente, y Takao detrás de él. En cuanto llegaron a la intersección, el dilema de Yuriy se presentó. Si giraban a la izquierda volvieran a su habitación y si lo hacían a la derecha encontrarian lo que Takao buscaba.

Sabiendo que no había forma de hacer desistir al peliazul de su búsqueda por la comida, Yuriy resoplo encaminandose hacia la derecha. Mejor terminar con eso antes de que alguien los descubriera.

Unos panecillos rellenos fue lo único que encontraron al entrar. Yuriy tuvo que taparle la boca a Takao para sofocar el grito que éste iba a soltar. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo de madera, junto a la mesa donde el plato de panecillos descansaba, y Takao devoro dos sin preguntar. Yuriy apartó la mirada pero regreso su atención al panecillo que Takao le ofrecía.

.- Si comes mucho no podrás dormir .- replicó, negando con la cabeza el ofrecimiento del chico.

Takao se encogió de hombros y le dio una mordida al panecillo en su mano. .- Estoy en crecimiento, necesito comer.

.- No cuando es medianoche... ¿no te enseñaron que las noches son para dormir y no para comer?

.- Me enseñaron que nunca es bueno ignorar a un estomago hambriento.

.- Pero no por ello tienes que andar a hurtadillas en una casa en la que eres un invitado.

.- Tu prometida me dijo que si necesitaba algo no dudará en pedirlo...

.- ¿Prometida?

.- ...y ya que necesito comer, y no quiero molestar a nadie, lo mejor será que yo mismo me atienda¿no lo crees?

.- ¿Estás hablando de Dasha?

.- Si, ella. Ese chico raro, el de los triangulos en la cara, me dijo que ella era tu prometida.

Yuriy le golpeo en el hombro con rudeza .- Se llama Kai¿entendido?. Llamalo chico raro de nuevo y no verás la luz del sol.

Takao bostezo .- Aja... Kai... .- ningun panecillo quedaba ya y ambos chicos comenzaban a cabecear .- Mi Padre siempre dice que no debes esperar que otras personas hagan por ti lo que tú mismo puedes hacer. Si tengo hambre y puedo buscar comida¿por qué esperar a que alguien me la dé?. Un Kinomiya jamás se weda .- bostezó. El pelirrojo apoyo su cabeza en la mesa, sus brazos sirviendo de soporte .- Ricos panes .- se talló los ojos, no resistiendo más el sopor.

.- Mmhjum .- Yuriy cerró los ojos .- A Padre le gustan.

.- Mi Padre los prefiere .- boqueó y se acomodo en el piso al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos .- un poco más salados... ¿podemos volver ahora?

.- Jahmm .- asintio Yuriy pero no se movió .- ... mismo...

.- Yup... .- Takao no se levanto sólo se enrollo en si mismo como un oso en plena invernación .- ... sueño...

.- Ya...

Y fue asi como los encontro Nakuru a la mañana siguiente.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Max se estiro como gato tomando el sol, creyendo que aún se encontraba en los brazos de Rei. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al notar el extraño contacto con sabanas. Se enderezo y miro a su alrededor, parpadeando en confusión. La pequeña habitación, iluminada por la tenue luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana del lado izquierdo, le resultó absolutamente desconocida.

Trato de incorporarse pero se encontro enredado entre tanta manta. Después de lidear con el pequeño problema y en cuanto sus pies estuvieron nuevamente en el suelo, Max salió a investigar el lugar.

Era una pequeña casa, un piso, varias habitaciones... Por un momento creyó que era una construcción abandonada, pero rechazo la idea cuando detecto el inconfundible aroma a jugosa carne asada. Su estomago gruño. Busco la fuente del olor y en cuanto la encontro una amable voz le saludo. Max le miro sin haber entendido nada. Al parecer, la anciana comprendio el dilema.

.- Ohaiyo Gozamaisu .- dijo ella indicandole que se acercara .- Significa Muy Buenos Dias. (2)

.- Oh...

La anciana sonrio .- Mi nombre es Eirin¿cuál es el tuyo?

.- Max .- le tendió la mano. .- ¿Sabe dónde esta Rei?

.- ¿Quién?

.- Rei .- repitió pero entonces se acordó .- Es decir, Drigger.

.- Oh, él tuvo que marcharse. Volverá esta tarde, me pidió que te cuidara mientras atendía ciertos asuntos

.- ¿Y Bryan?

.- Me temo que no sé de quien me hablas, Maxie.-kun. Nadie acompañaba a Drigger anoche. .- Max suspiro .- ¿Tienes hambre?

Max asintió con cierto desánimo, de nuevo sintiendose como equipaje sin utilidad. Rei se fue, Bryan no aparecia, y ni siquiera sabía en que reino estaban. Comió mecánicamente, de vez en cuanto mirando por la ventana de la cocina.

El humor de Max mejoro conforme la mañana avanzaba. Ayudó a Eirin en el jardin, y conoció a dos de sus nietos, con los que se divirtió jugando a las escondidillas. Cuando Eirin le propuso ir a comprar las cosas para la comida de esa tarde, Max asintió entusiasmado. Caminando de la mano de ambos pequeños, Max quedo prendado del bullicioso pueblo. Aprendió a saludar: "hola", "adios", "buenos dias", y "¿cómo esta?" fueron unas de las primeras frases que logró recordar; asi como también "Perro", "Gato", "Sol", "Luna" y cosillas igual de fáciles.

Riendo con los niños, el pequeño se mostro encantado con la atención de las personas. Max tuvo la oportunidad de elegir el guiso de aquella tarde y fue el encargado de conseguir las patatas. Lo dos pequeños, Ieia y Abai, le acompañaron. La atención de ambos se desvió hacia una chiquilla que acaba de saludarlos, por la familidaridad con la que se trataban, Max supuso que la conocían.

Dejandolos con su amiga, el rubio dio media vuelta para volver con Eirin. Cuidando de no tirar las patatas, Max no vio venir a la persona que se detuvo frente a él e inevitablemente choco contra ella. Se disculpo como había escuchado que Eirin lo hacía e intento esquivarla, sus ojos fijos aún en las patatas. La persona se movió para obstruirle el camino y él volvió a disculparse; fue entonces que notó la extraña energía.

Levanto la cabeza.

.- Hola mocoso, te he estado buscando. Tu energía no es fácil de encontrar entre todos estos humanos.

Max papardeó creyendo que sus ojos le engañaban.

.- ¿Dónde están tus amiguitos?... Supongo que el apestoso gato se harto de cuidar a mocoso inútil.

Max frunció el entrecejo. .- No hables asi de Drigger, él es mucho mejor que tú.

Yui esbozo una sonrisa siniestra.

Cuando los nietos de Eirin buscaron a Max, nadie supo decirles a dónde había ido.

Continuara.

**"No te engañes; las cosas importantes jamás se pierden.  
****Si temes ser herido, no serás el único que sufra.  
****Si temes sonreír, el mundo te habrá perdido.  
****Si temes recordar, no olvides que estoy contigo.  
****Si temes que el dolor te consuma, permiteme abrazarte..."**

_n/a_

_Err... Sin comentarios. _

_(1) No me sé el nombre, y me vi en la necesidad de improvisar. En este fic el padre de Max se llamara Kojetsu Mizuhara, y el padre de Takao, será Kouji. _

_(2) Aunque no me estoy guiando bajo ninguna linea de tiempo, hare ciertas referencias al idioma japones. Lo necesito para cierta cosilla en particular. _

_Antes de despedirme contestare una pregunta que me han hecho con frecuencia, y cuya respuesta seguramente alguien ya ha adivinado: "¿Por qué Drigger puede transformarse en dos animales distintos?"_

_Ya que Drigger es diferente al resto de los espiritus, Daisuke tuvo que buscar una manera de retenerlo a su lado. El guardian no puede controlarlo, ni en su forma humana, ni en su forma de tigre, asi que le confiere la habilidad de convertirse en gato. Aunque más que habilidad, es una manera de someterlo. El pequeño felino es la "débilidad" de Rei, pues en esa forma no puede enfrentarse a Daisuke. El gato representa la parte de Rei que es dominada por Daisuke. _

_Me parece que lo di a entender en el capitulo 3, pero es mejor aclararlo. _

_Gracias por leer. gunw02 hotmail. com... _

_Ahora si vayamos con los Review:_

_Un agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de dejar su comentario. Eso significa que la historia no esta volviendose tediosa (si eso sucede, haganmelo saber). ¡Un beso y mil gracias!. Me despido._

_Akane Tsubame: Hi, sé que me tardo, pero es algo que no puedo evitar... jojo, Bryan es honesto pero no dice todo lo que sabe. Y si, dice muchas cosas despectivas (un ejemplo los perros, y otro los niños, y otro los guardianes). Pero aprendera que no todo es lo que parecen. Gracias por el apoyo, por ahora me despido. Cuidate!_

_Nicolaieva Dimitri : Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te siga gustando, y bueno, aqui esta la actualización. Tengo ciertos problemas para terminar cada capitulo porque entre una cosa y otra, siempre me cuesta trabajo sentarme a escribir._

_Cloy Ivanov Black ¡Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias por preguntar. Yuriy es precioso, aunque Takao no opine lo mismo. XD Sólo te pido paciencia para su encuentro con Bryan, ya que en definitiva me voy a tardar, pero me encargare de que se vean pronto. Me alegra leerte, y deseo que te encuentres de maravilla. Besos!_

_Laura: Es que subí el capitulo pero tuve que bajarlo por problemas tecnicos. Me disculpo por ello. mmm, sobre tu pregunta te dire que veremos a Dranzer (mi pequeño fenix tendra su participación), en cuanto a Draciel... la unica manera para que Max pueda transformarse es que se convierta en un espiritu y Daisuke le regrese su cuerpo, pero Rei prometió cuidarlo asi que no podemos asegurar nada. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tengo que actualizar fics, asi que me dare prisa. Nos vemos!_

_Shiroi Tsuki : Sugoi, me alegra saber que vamos por buen camino, espero que sigamos asi, ya que todo anda planeado y nada más me falta unirlo. Tu mail me animo, me encanta escribirte y platicar. Espero que sigamos en contacto, y por ahora me despido. Te veo pronto. Mil besos. Cuidate y echale ganas a la escuela. XD... Bye!_

_Luna Lovegood du Black : Cho, ya me acostumbre a decirte asi, espero no te moleste. Yeap, será un fic largo, pero si te digo de cuantos capitulos te me vas a asustar. No se como vayan a salir las cosas, por eso no me apresuro... cof cof ¿lemon? cof cof... XD, pues no sé, no me gustan mis lemons, no quiero echar a perder nada, pero no aseguro ni niego nada..._

_Tenme paciencia con Bryan y Yuriy, se veran pronto, pero no se conoceran si no hasta mucho después; no te digo en que capitulo... mmm, odiar, odiar, nop, Bryan no odia a los guardianes, simplemente no los quiere, pero te dire que su familia tuvo gran amistad con ellos¿cosa extraña no?. Me alegra que las explicaciones no aburran, porque aveces siento que tanta información cansa. Gracias por tu review, nos vemos pronto!. Besos._

_Kanna-Neko-jin¡Preciosa, yeah, los pequeños son preciosos y es fácil que uno se encariñe con ellos, sin olvidar que puedes comertelos a besos, ejem, creo que empiezo a exagerar. Bryan seguira haciendose el dificil, después de todo Maxie es un guardian, pero las viejas costumbres siempre terminan por morir; además, el precioso rubio es lo suficientemente dulce como para endulzar la vida de Bryan XD. Rei seguira haciendo de las suyas. Es precioso pero terco; no quiere ayuda aunque la necesita, y sólo desea enmendar su culpa._

_Exacto, Daisuke sabe que no puede obligar a Rei a nada, pero puede manipular ciertas cosas para lograr que el gato caíga redondito. Después de todo, conoce los puntos débiles de nuestro chico... Bryan ha sido de gran ayuda, por eso Daisuke quiere lograr que Drigger desconfíe de él. Besos para ti y no te preocupes espero que podamos platicar algún día. Ya logre instalar el MSN, Yupi!... De nuevo gracias... Por cierto¿puedo también llamarte neechan? (jamás he tenido una hermana cibernetica, aunque tengo una de sangre)_

_Kurisu Hiya: No te preocupes, el que lo sigas leyendo es suficiente para mí, y que te sigan gustando es bastante recompensa (es raro y extraño pero si te gusta, a mi me gusta) No haya que disculpar. sipi, hay que buscarle para encontrarle. Me alegra saberlo, aun asi tratare de mantenerlo interesante y que no caíga en la monotonia. Por cierto, gracias por la nominación, ni siquiera sabía que estaba inscrita, pero la pagina que mencionas no salió en el review¿puedes enviarla de nuevo, por fa. No se si mi mail te llego, de lo contrario lo enviare de nuevo. La busque en tu bio pero no aparece. Besos._

_Shalimar y Annia : Gracias! he actualizado lo más pronto posible, aunque no creo que haya sido tan pronto. jejeje. No he podido evitarlo, sorry. Las fiestas se me han venido encima y el cumpleaños de mi madre fue el mes pasado, asi que las cosas no son tan sencillas. Besos, por ahora me despido._

_El verdadero poder viene del corazon : Tu Nick me encanta!... ¿Maria, eh?Curioso yo también soy Maria¿Puedo llamarte Mar, Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando. Hey, ninguna duda es tonta y con gusto las escuchare. Mi mail aparece en las notas de la autora (solo quitale los espacios)... No te preocupes, yo misma llego a confundirme con tanta información, ais que por eso ni te preocupes. Tu pregunta y yo te contesto. Gracis nuevamente, y espero verte pronto. Nos vemos. Cuidate!_

_Mayi y Sakuya:_

_Mayi: Bueno, este capitulo también me salió largo, asi que espero que te haya gustado. Bryan tendra más momentos para recalcarnos el hecho de que hara cualquier cosa que Rei necesite, aun cuando eso incluya cuidar y soportar a Max... Que bueno que Sakuya te haya ayudado con lo de los clanes. Gracias por tus deseos, he andado de fiesta asi que por eso me tarde._

_Sakuya: No te preocupes, no hay nada de malo en enviar sus opiniones juntas. Deseo que la historia no se vuelta tan extraña que nadie le entienda. Si es asi no duden en decirmelo. Yuriy y Takao tendran sus momentos para demostrar que no se quieren. Bryan cuidara a Max, y uno siempre temina encariñandose con todo, asi que te imaginaras._

_Mil besos a ambas y un gran abrazo. Nos estamos leyendo._

_Galy : jojo, lo sé, y lo siento, pero tenía que terminar "El silencio..." y escribir su epilogo asi que por eso me tarde. Prometo no volver a meterme en tantos problemas la proxima vez. Espero que este capitulo también valga la espera, o tendre que apurarme para el proximo. El pasado de Rei es algo complicado, sobre todo por las fechas, asi que tendre que contarlo en segmentos, aunque para ello tardare. ¡Claro, tu preguntas y yo contesto._

_"¿Cómo es que Rei murió hace 365 años y tiene apenas dos siglos y pico sirviendo a Daisuke¿Qué pasa en ese siglo de diferencia? Creí que se volvían espiritus al morir"_

_Oh, sipi, se convierten en espiritus al morir. En aquel siglo Rei no poseía un cuerpo asi que no puede hacer gran cosa, pero aprende mucho; como Daisuke no existía, los guardianes no eran tan recelosos, y Rei tuvo oportunidad de conocer a unos cuantos._

_Supongo que tienes razón, un capitulo largo pica más la curiosidad, (si lo sabre...) y bueno creo que tendre que apurarme con el proximo capitulo para evitar que eso suceda. Un beso y espero que mi contestación haya sido la que esperabas._

_Dayiah BelsebÃ¿En verdad te gusta?... Bueno eso me anima para apurarme con el resto de los capitulos. Gracias por tu apoyo... Sipi, hay cosas por descubrir, no todo es lo que parece._

_Rei tiene mucho que explicar; pero el gato es obsecado y habrá que persuadirlo... mmm, Daisuke es una persona muy rara, siente interes por quien le desprecia, sin olvidar que hara todo lo posible por ganar en su pequeña batalla personal._

_Pongamoslo asi: Lograr que Rei le obedezca será considerado como una victoria sin igual. Drigger es poderoso y tenerlo a su lado implica un triunfo seguro; además de que eso demostraría que nadie puede resistirsele. errr... sabemos que Daisuke es bastante "creativo" con sus intentos de persuadir a Rei, (eso incluye tortura, la que sea), pero Rei no se dejara doblegar tan fácilmente. Lo que complica las cosas._

_Besos por ahora me despido y espero que estes muy bien. Bye!_

_Kai Yloenen : Gracias por tus deseos; espero que estes super bien, disfrutando de la vida. Aunque me he tardado aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu review._

_Eso mismo me he preguntado yo, pero no creo que a Daisuke le agrade que alguien que no sea Rei se le rebele, seguramente terminaría muerto. Preguntemosle a los chicos. Max tendra que usar toda su ternura para ablandar el tieso corazón de Bryan, (pero aqui entre nos te dire que estoy segura de que lo lograra)._

_¿Johnny?... jejeje, bien, me hs descubierto. Te dire que tu precioso Johnny saldra, más adelante, pero dada las circunstancias tendre que hacer ciertas modificaciones, para que el fic tenga coherencia._

_¡He cumplido!... Me he portado mal y he pensado peor, y si no me crees, preguntale a Yui, quien se ha aprovechado de la situación... XD_

_GabZ : Hola!. Me halaga que te guste, y espero que lo siga haciendo. Si te divertiste leyendolo, supongo que no tengo porque pedir disculpas por hacer los capitulos tan largos. jeje._

_Daisuke tiene interes en Drigger, porque sencillamente le seduce la idea de dominar al tigre; nada fácil con nuestro gato pero ya veremos lo que sucede._

_Yo adoro a todos mis chicos (eso incluye a Takao y a Daichi, XD), cada uno tiene una personalidad llamativa y me encanta imaginarmelos en diferentes situaciones. Sobre todo me gusta que cada uno pelee por lo que tiene, de diferentes formas, claro esta._

_Me gusta que no porque te desagrade cierto personaje, dejes de leer, eso dice mucho de ti :). Hey, sobre tu comunidad, claro, no hay problema en que agreges la historia si asi lo quieres, pero no sé que pagina es y como no aparece en el review¿me la podrías decir¿o acaso esta en tu bio?... Me encanta el Yaoi y con gusto me unire. Besos por ahora y me despido. Cuidate!_

_Kaizer-Kon : Bueno no hay nada de que disculparse, sé lo que es eso de la memoria, la he vivido en carne propia asi que no tienes de que preocuparte. Si Rei quiere a Max, y Bryan aprecia a Rei, sucede algo que llamamos la transferencia de afectos. Aunque Max tiene la suficiente ternura como para hacerse del aprecio de Bryan por si mismo. XD._

_Yui esta furiosa con Drigger, y es por eso que a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas; aun cuando eso incluya la ayuda de una desconocida. Como te daras cuenta, la visión de Andrei termina de dos maneras distintas, y te cuento que ninguna de ellas tiene que ver con lo que Yui y Circe planean, no aún._

_"¿Qué lo ata a Daisuke" como habras leído un poco más arriba, la respuesta es: El gato en el que Rei se transforma, pues representa el dominio que el guardian tiene sobre él. Rei y Daisuke tienen un lazo muy diferente al del resto, el guardian tiene que buscar una manera de doblegar a Rei, no puede darse el lujo de fallar. Eso implicaria que liberaría a Drigger._

_¡Maravilloso, veo que si le has puesto atención a todos los detalles que le he puesto. Pero te dire que Rei, siendo el primero, sabe que existe la posibilidad de liberar a los espiritus del dominio de Daisuke, y por eso trabaja arduamente para deshacerse del guardian._

_Bueno, te dire que Rei NO confia en nadie (con excepción de Bryan). La definición de traición varía de Daisuke a Drigger, asi que las cosas no son tan sencillas. Y si, la confianza de Drigger y el temor a ser querido tienen cierta relación. No es que Drigger tema encariñarse y ser traicionado, lo que pasa es que Drigger sabe que si se encariña, será traicionado._

_wow¡Me alegra ver que nada anda raro como yo creía!... Besos para ti, espero que te encuentres bien y estes de maravilla. Me despido esperando verte pronto. :)_

_Eri: Me alegra que el fic no te aburra, porque ciertamente yo sigo teniendo mis dudas. Claro, el peliazul y el pelirrojo se llevaran bastante "bien" (aunque eso implique algunos dolores de cabeza para ciertas personitas)._

_Bueno, si somos honestos, Tala tampoco se imagina casandose con Dasha, pero reglas son reglas y él tiene que obedecer (aja, y yo soy pinocho)... Sus padres creen que el matrimonio será bueno, y no es la primera vez que existe una pareja más dispareja, asi que sólo podemos esperar._

_A Bryan tampoco le gustan los pequeños, no le gustan los guardianes, y el que Max sea ambas cosas no ayuda para que lo acepte. Yo sé que hizo mal al llevar a Max a un burdel, pero jamás ha tenido que cuidar de un chico y eso fue lo más normal para él. ¿Pareja de casados¿Rei y Bryan, si, supongo que ciertas actitudes lo insinuan. Es normal en ellos, llevan más de un siglo de conocerse, y provoca que las cosas se den a entender de cierta manera. A Rei le dolió saber lo de su verdadero nombre, pero le dolió más enterarse por Daisuke, y eso era lo que el guardian quería._

_Yui es una MALA persona, y por molestar a Drigger hara todo lo posible. Digamos que Daisuke y ella tiene formas diferentes de fastidiar a Drigger, pero ambas igual de eficaces. Ambos son iguales de manipuladores. Y te dire que sí, Dasiuke asesinara a cualquiera que dañe a Drigger, por eso Circe tiene que usar toda su astucia para engañarlo. jeje ¿Circe bruja, pues mira que buen tino. Supuestamente en la mitologia Circe era una bruja cruel y despiadada. De ahi me pille el nombre._

_Oh, bien. la razón por la cuál Daisuke hace que Rei le acompañe cuando habla con Circe, es porque no quiere que Rei vaya a cometer alguna barbaridad. Necesita vigilarlo. Daisuke sabe que Rei planea algo, Drigger sabe que Daisuke sabe, y por eso necesita ser cauteloso. Sobre tu pregunta, te dire que ding, ding ¡Atinaste!..._

_No, claro que no, tus comentarios y preguntas son bienvenidos, ya que es posible que no los aclare hasta muy tarde o que no lo haga. Besos y me despido, cuidate y nos vemos!_

_Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y deseo verles pronto. Besos!_


	7. Venganza Equivocada

**DULCES ESPIRITUS**

**Por Roquel**

**Capitulo 7**

**VENGANZA EQUIVOCADA**

Daisuke hizo caso omiso de la voz que pedía permiso para entrar. Se deslizo con lentitud hacia la ventana, deleitandose con el cielo azul de la mañana. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, y unas leves ojeras marcaban su rostro. Frunció el entrecejo al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

.- ¿Sucede algo? .- pregunto con cortesía, indicando claramente una leve molestia.

.- Traje tu desayuno .- respondio Circe con calma, e indico a la doncella que colocara la bandeja plateada sobre la mesa junto a la cama. En cuanto se quedaron solos, Circe se quedo quieta, esperando.

.- ¿Necesitas algo más?

Circe vaciló .- Hablar contigo .- aseguro finalmente recuperando el tono autoritario de su voz .- Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, hay cosas que no comprendo. Quiero que hablemos sobre el pequeño guardian que ese gato cuida, quiero comprender tu actitud hacia Drigger.

.- No hay nada que comprender; .- afirmó el guardian perdiendo su tono afable .- conformate con lo que te he dicho, Drigger es un misterio que debe quedarse como tal...

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Eso tampoco tiene que importarte.

Circe hizo una mueca, conteniendo su estallido de furia; la actitud del guardian, desde la noche anterior, continuaba inalterable. Daisuke entrecerro sus ojos para evitar que los rayos del sol lastimaran su vista, y golpeteo con sus nudillos la lisa superficie de la ventana. Si Circe hubiese estado más atenta, habría notado la profunda concentración de su rostro, y habría prevenido los hechos futuros.

.- ¿Yui no ha vuelto?

.- No

.- ¿Y Drigger?

.- No le he visto desde anoche.

Daisuke hizo un gesto condescendiente. .- Debí suponerlo. Encuentra a Yui, necesito hablar con ella.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Un majestuosa aguila de plumaje oscuro, pocas veces vista en aquella región, trino desde el cielo deteniendose un momento, para después emprender el descenso. El ave planeo velozmente, y la sombra proyectada en el suelo comenzo a cambiar. Un chico de curiosa cabellera lavanda se posó suavemente en tierra.

.- Vaya noche .- farfullo Bryan después de transformarse. Lucía agitado, lo que señalaba una larga y fatigosa noche de viaje sin descanso. Destenso los musculos de su cuello moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Una pantera saltó de entre los matorrales y en cuanto Bryan se volvió, Reiji le recibió con una expresión indiferente; aunque algo agitada. El chico parecía cansado, y era natural, considerando la distancia que tuvieron que recorrer.

.- Pronto será mediodía .- observo Reiji con seriedad, examinando el cielo.

.- Gran deducción, .- replico Falborg con sarcasmo .- pero poco tiene de interes para mí; andando, que quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez.

El bullicio del pueblo se esclarecía conforme se acercaban, la multitud de presencias humanas comenzo a ser más nítida. En cuanto el pueblo quedo visible, ambos se detuvieron. Falborg dirigió una breve mirada a los alrededores.

.- Pero qué rayos... .- Bryan dejo la frase inconclusa al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo .- ¿Notas lo mismo que yo?

.- Los guardianes se han ido, .- respondio Reiji con cierta extrañeza .- sólo quedan doce presencias en la aldea. Seis pequeñas, cuatro adultas y dos extremadamente viejas.

.- Significa que tenemos seis problemas en total, y que todo se complica. No podemos volver para informar esta pequeña eventualidad, perderiamos demasiado tiempo, ¿qué sugieres?.

.- Separarnos, vigilar y esperar.

.- Lo único que me faltaba .- y con estas palabras, Falborg se esfumo de su lado.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Con ambas manos ocupadas, Yui se apresuro a escalar apoyando sus pies entre las salientes. Poco a poco comenzo a elevarse, dejando trás de si la llanura y llegando hasta la cima de aquella escarpada montaña. Otro pequeño bosque comenzaba a extenderse frente a ella. Dejo caer sus bultos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y saludó:

.- Lamento la tardanza.

.- Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa .- respondio una irritada voz, mostrandose de pie sobre una roca. Era una mujer poco mayor que Yui, de ojos violetas y cabello azul claro; sus rasgos eran bonitos y afilados, aunque su mirada centellaba con furia .- Llevamos toda la mañana esperandote; ¿cuál es tu urgencia?

.- Hablaremos de eso en un momento; ¿y los demás?

La chica frunció el entrecejo no contenta con la respuesta. .- No deben tardar. .- se llevo dos dedos a la boca y silbó. El sonido se reprodujo como eco, y después todo quedo en calma.

La chica escrutó el cielo topandose con dos puntos negros que resaltaban sin mayor esfuerzo. El primero podía identificarse como un cóndor de grandes alas oscuras; le seguia un azor, no tan grande como el primero pero no por ello menos fiero. El cóndor descendió con rápidez, agitando las plumas blancas alrededor de su cuello y batiendo su hermoso plumaje; un ligero resplandor le envolvió antes de transformarse.

Yui le sonrió con malevolecia a la morena recién llegada; sus ojos negros le escrutaban con furia. Su figura era tan esbelta como la de Kura, de brazos fuertes, muslos torneados, y una expresión feroz; sin embargo, sus ropas maltratadas no mejoraban su apariencia. El azor descendió entre ellas y su plumaje blanco y café desapareció, dejando a la vista dos musculosos brazos morenos, pertenecientes a un atractivo joven de ojos miel y cabello castaño.

.- Kisetsu, .- saludo Yui con una expresión insinuante .- me alegra encontrarte .- la chica morena se adelanto y rodeó con su brazo la cintura del joven. .- También me alegra verte, Himeko. .- añadió Yui.

.- ¿Cómo lograste burlar la vigilancia de Daisuke? .- intervino Kura atrayendo ambas atenciones .- He de suponer que no sabe de tu pequeña escapada.

Yui esbozó una desdeñosa sonrisa. .- Tiene demasiadas cosas en que pensar: Falborg y Reiji fueron enviados con los Ivanov apenas ayer, Drigger desapareció poco después. Lo que yo haga poca importancia tiene. ¿Sabe Tenshi que están aquí?

.- Por supuesto que no, .- soltó Himeko con irritación .- no permite que nadie abandone su puesto. Un grupo de guardianes abandono la aldea ayer por la noche, y Tenshi no quiso perseguirlos.

.- ¿Qué llevas contigo? .- tercio Kisetsu mirando fijamente uno de los bultos, y Yui se inclino sobre ellos para responder.

Max asomó la cabeza por encima de la manta en la que estaba atrapado, y aspiro hondamente, tosiendo en respuesta. Parpadeó para deshacerse de las manchas negras que nublaban su visión, e intento tallar sus ojos. Fue entonces que se percato de sus ataduras, y de la mordaza que cubría su boca. Fijo su atención en los presentes y notó su desinterés, la poca importancia que él representaba para ellos. La chica de cabello azul, la linda chica que le miró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, sintió indignación por él, no porque le importase su bienestar, sino por el hecho de que Yui había cruzado un limite.

.- ¿Estás loca? .- vocifero Kura mostrando su desaprobación .- Si Drigger no te mata por tocar sus cosas, Daisuke lo hará por tomar lo que le pertenece.

.- Drigger es quien menos me preocupa.

.- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? .- indago una tercera voz, y todos se volvieron hacia el joven de tez bronceada y expresión neutra que se encaminaba hacia ellos.

.- Garland, .- reconoció Yui con sorpresa. .- me honra tu presencia.

Su porte era rigido, de atletica y musculosa figura; cuidaba de un envidiable cabello lila, tan largo como sólo Drigger poseía. Era poderoso, tanto como Bryan, pero a diferencia de Falborg, la presencia del chico era hérmetica y peligrosa. Su rostro no mostraba mayor expresión: los labios rectos, los ojos entornados, y las cejas levemente curveadas; su energía era fría, como hielo capaz de congelarte. La mirada gris que se posó en Max fue recelosa y desconfiada.

.- ¿Por qué lo has traído? .- inquirio Garland con enfado, frunciendo ligeramente su entrecejo.

Pero antes de que la chica pudiese contestar, un ágil y veloz lince salto de entre los arboles, adelantándose a Garland para examinar al chico. Max se encogió en su lugar, no teniendo idea de que esperar; pero el felino se limito a estudiarle. Su pelaje era de un dorado seco, con manchas negras cubriendo casi por completo su cuerpo; de constitución esbelta, el felino le recordó a Drigger aunque menos portentoso. Para asombro del chico, el lince se irguio y lentamente fue tomando la forma de un joven.

No era tan alto como Garland, pero mantenía ese atractivo que en su vida mortal debió poseer. Sus ojos azules se mostraban amistosos, no eran como los de Rei que brindaban conforte, pero tampoco poseían el desinterés de Falborg, ni la frialdad del chico llamado Garland. Era una especie de curiosidad que aligeraba sus facciones, y curveaba sus labios en una mueca gentil. Su piel ligeramente bronceada contrastaba a la perfección con su largo cabello rubio. Max escucho que le llamaban Mystel, y no percibió en él signo alguno de peligro, pero si de alerta...

No obstante, el resto de los recién llegados capturaron la atención de Max. El primero se tendió sobre la roca más cercana sin tomarse la molestia en examinarle; no que a Max le molestara, pero algo en él le perturbaba. La eterna expresión de sus ojos verdes era opaca, los mechones de su cabello gris oscuro caían sobre su rostro con rebeldía; su figura era magnifica, de anchos hombros, torso fuerte y brazos rudos, todo en él imponía respeto. Se mostraba aburrido, casi inconsciente de la discusión que en ese momento se desarrollaba, y de la que Max hacía oídos sordos atrapado por la irresistible sensación intimidante que emanaba de aquel ser. Era peligroso, su misma pasividad tenía que ser temida. Aunque permanecía quieto y silencioso, Max comprendió que de una provocación resultaría la destrucción de todo a su paso.

.- Nada más estupido .- la voz de Kura logro que Max volviese su atención hacia ella. .- ¿Cómo pretendes explicarselo a Daisuke?.

Pero Max alejo su atención de aquella pregunta al notar que la presencia restante se rezagaba y perdía el interés de acercarse. Al instante localizo al dueño de la misma: El zorro que jugueteaba con su pata delantera sin atención en nada más. Era un maravilloso ejemplar de su raza. El espeso pelaje rojo con tonos anaranjados brillaba como si acabara de ser mojado, las pequeñas y agiles patas eran de un blanco deslumbrante. Sus orejas menudas y triangulares se enderezaron al escuchar su nombre: Brooklyn. Era Brooklyn a quien le ordenaron acercarse y él asi lo hizo, recuperando su antigua forma en el proceso.

Max se quedo quieto, examinando con atención cada uno de sus rasgos y memorizando la perfecta combinación de sus facciones: Piel nivea, ojos azules, cabellera anaranjada. Su sonrisa sugería un gesto vago, sus palabras eran acompañadas por un dulce matiz inquisitivo. Poseía una exquisita figura, como cincelada en marmol y cuidadosamente labrada; se movía con elegancia y gracia, resaltando la esbeltez de su cuerpo y la fuerza que de él emanaba... Fuerza que le obligaba a permanecer quieto. Era tan poderoso como el chico llamado Garland, la diferencia radicaba en la conciencia que tenían de ello.

Para Max era una terrible combinación entre Drigger y Reiji: La indiferencia acompañada de disciplina; el desinterés teñido de resignación; la viveza opacada por la rigidez; el dolor salpicado de olvido... La propia libertad atada por el pasado.

.- Es fácil .- la afirmación de Yui le hizo volver a la realidad; la chica acababa de sujetarle. .- Y en todo caso, si no resulta, Daisuke no sabrá que se intento siquiera. No tenemos nada que perder.

.- No me importa el resultado .- respondio el chico recostado sobre la piedra y cuyo nombre Max acaba de pillar: Korin .- Será mucho mejor que regresar con Tenshi y no hacer nada.

.- Sólo por desafiar a Drigger te apoyaría, .- añadio Kisetsu después de un momento. .- por nada más.

.- No creo que tenga mayores consecuencias. .- opinó Himeko con cierta reserva.

.- ¿Estás olvidando a Falborg? .- intervino Kura con excitación.

.- Sigue mis ordenes y no tendras que preocuparte por él. .- se volvió hacia Garland .- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

.- Suena divertido .- intervino Brooklyn desde su sitio, y sonrió en silencio bajo la inquisitiva mirada de Garland.

.- En ese caso, .- participo Mystel con una leve mueca .- no seré el único que se quede.

.- Si Drigger se ha marchado, .- inquirio Garland con fastidio .- en dónde pretendes buscarlo.

En respuesta, Yui extrajo del segundo bulto una pequeña daga. La coloco sobre su palma y para asombro de Max, se quedo quieta, erguida y apoyada sobre su filosa punta, sin tocar siquiera la piel de Yui. Trás unas breves palabras, el arma despidió un ligero brillo antes de transformarse en un pequeño cuervo blanco, hecho de luz y energía. El rastreador emprendió el vuelo, sin detenerse.

.- Él encontrara a Drigger, y nosotros lo seguiremos. .- lanzó a Max contra Garland, en señal de que era su deber llevarlo. El joven arqueo sus cejas, sin molestarse siquiera en replicar.

Yui recogió el bulto más pequeño y al transformarse sus garras sujetaron la tela sin mayor problema. Ascendió trás el rastreador, y Kisetsu no tardo en seguirla; Himeko fue trás ellos. Korin salto a la roca más alta para no perderlos de vista y Mystel se desplazó con ligereza, tan propia del lince en el que se convertía; al transformarse se perdió de vista en pocos minutos. Brooklyn sonrió hacia Garland, inclinandose para tomar la forma del zorro pelirrojo, y persiguio a Korin, trepando por entre las rocas con gran agilidad.

.- Esto no me gusta .- afirmo Kura entrecerrando sus ojos. .- Espero que reconsideres tu decisión, Garland.

.- ¿A qué te refieres? .- pregunto éste, reteniendo a Max contra su costado.

.- Yui escogió a sus acompañantes tomando en cuenta la poca atención que prestan a las consecuencias; cosa que en definitiva no te describe: Himeko y Kisetsu sólo buscan pelear contra Drigger; Korin no presta atención a nada de lo que suceda; Mystel disfruta de cada oportunidad para hacer lo que le plazca, y Brooklyn siente interés por todo y por nada... En cambio tú... .- sonrió con burla .- Aún puedes arrepentirte.

Garland entorno sus ojos. .- ¿Por qué estás aqui, entonces?

.- Una pequeña apuesta. .- se encogió de hombros. .- Puede que Daisuke jamás se entere, pero no será él quién exiga una explicación.

.- ¿Te refieres a Reiji?.

Ella hizo una mueca, pero no hizo replica alguna. Garland sujeto a Max y se alejo, con Kura pisandole los talones. El pequeño se encogió, sintiendo como el viento helado hería su rostro.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Sentado junto a Matsui, Kai se apoyó contra él y bostezó largamente dejandose llevar por la languidez del ambiente; sus pies descalzos se balancearon por el borde del piso de madera, y el dulce aroma de azucenas inundo sus sentidos. El trabajo de mudanza había terminado y en recompensa disfrutaban de un acogedor momento de reposo. Esperaban a Sumomo, la bisabuela de Yuriy.

Kai agradecía en silencio la exquisita calma que le rodeaba. No gustaba de escuchar los incesantes murmullos de voces lejanas que atravezaban las paredes como si no existieran. Detestaba que miles de sonidos aguijonearan su cerebro sin brindarle tregua. El sueño vino a él, y él lo agradeció bostezando de nuevo. Le era dificil dormir por las noches, tenía sueños extraños, imagenes continuas y sin sentido poblaban su cabeza. No quería dormir porque un miedo vago le atenazaba el corazón. La noche anterior esa turbación se había reflejado en su rostro, y Matsui, muy gentilmente, le ofreció dormir en su casa, casi en las afueras del pueblo.

Ese lugar le gustaba. Le agradaba el aroma de la tierra húmeda cuando llovía; se maravillaba con la vista de las azucenas que florecían en el patio trasero; le encantaba el suave tintinear del adorno de cristal que pendía de una de las ventanas y se agitaba con cada leve brisa. Disfrutaba de esa calma, aunque nunca jamás se había puesto a pensar en ella; se daba cuenta de que era el único lugar que no le causaba jaqueca.

Seguro que Yuriy se reiría si llegaba a contarselo.

A su lado, Matsui sonrió afablemente cuando le vio caer rendido. Le arropó lo mejor que pudo, evitando moverse demasiado, y contemplo con fijeza el caer de las hojas; faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultase. La ansiedad hacía presa de su corazón, pero se esforzaba por mantenerla oculta no queriendo que Kai lo notase o lo sintiense. Conocía las habilidades del chico, su nuevo poder, y sus posibles limitaciones; lo que era absolutamente desconcertante pues no recordaba haber visto nada semejante. Quería ayudarle sin saber cómo. Yuriy lo había hecho a su modo, Nakuru había hecho otro tanto, pero Kai continuaba sin poder controlarlo.

En cuanto anocheciese, se marcharían; tales eran las ordenes de Nakuru. Le entristecia la idea de abandonar su casa; esa casa en cuya construcción había ayudado. Y le entristecía aun más el pensar que Akira no estaba ahí para abrazarle. Su ansiedad era dirigida exclusivamente a su consorte.

Matsui refreno su tristeza cuando notó que una vaga presencia merodeaba los alrededores, comprendió que era demasiado transparente para pertenercer a un ser vivo. La indudable manifestación de un espiritu se identificaba por la ligereza de su energía; a pesar de astucia para ocultarse trás una multitud de presencias, y de su habilidad para imitar la energía de aquello que les rodeara: animal, vegetal, o humano, la esencia de un espiritu era inconfundible.

Estos pensamientos volaron por la cabeza de Matsui mientras apartaba a Kai con gentileza y se levantaba. El extraño permanecía alerta e inmóvil, demasiado cerca para su gusto aunque no podía ubicar el origen. Cuando intento localizarla, otro tipo de energía se sobrepuso a la primera, y ésta aprovecho para ocultarse trás ella.

.- Lamento la tardanza, Mat, .- saludo Sumomo con cortesía, apareciendo por el costado izquierdo de la casa.

Sumomo Ivanov, nieta de Atsuko y bisabuela de Yuriy, aún poseía la mirada determinante que caracterizaba a los guardianes. El pelo encanecido caía largo sobre sus hombros y leves arrugas surcaban su rostro, manos y cuello. Se apoyaba en un cayado de madera oscura; empequeñecida por la edad, su fuerza en lugar de disminuir, aumentaba, sólo sus reflejos mermaban.

.- ¿Lo notaste? .- pregunto Matsui al instante, mirandole fijamente.

La anciana estuvo a punto de objetar, pero la resuelta expresión de Matsui le hizo dudar; podía asegurar que no eran imaginaciones del chico, y dada la situación, lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarse. Escruto con celo los alrededores, y trás la inspección, su expresión se mantuvo neutra. Después de algunos minutos, ordenó:

.- Entra a la casa, Matsui.

.- ¿Lo has encontrado? .- inquirio Mat con cautela.

.- Dejame atender esto; lleva a Kai adentro.

Después de asegurarse de que Matsui hubiese acatado sus ordenes, Sumomo se encamino hacia el bosque, rodeando la pequeña cerca del patio trasero. Se detuvo frente a dos árboles entrelazados, cuyo frondoso follaje le impedía ver nada. Con ambas manos sobre el cayado saludó:

.- Se bienvenido, Drigger; tanto tiempo sin vernos.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- ¡Basura! .- la siseante voz de Falborg se confundió con el silbido del viento.

Un estallido de mal humor estaba a punto de salir a flote; en todo el día no había hecho otra cosa que vigilar a los guardianes, tratando de pasar inadvertido y de ocultar su presencia. Era relativamente simple, si se consideraba que ellos prestaban demasiada atención a los mocosos que jugueteaban cerca, y a los preparativos de su partida.

Reiji rondaba cerca, era seguro que vigilaba del mismo modo que él lo hacía; no necesitaba verlo ni sentirlo para saber algo tan obvio. Los espiritus se percibían entre sí, y sin importar la distancia podían comunicarse entre ellos; a pesar de que tratasen de ocultar su energía, un espiritu siempre podía encontrar a otro. En su caso, su cuerpo limitaba esa habilidad. No obstante, para Falborg no paso desapercibida la llegada de un tercer espiritu. Fue como si algo le aguijoneara en la base del estomago.

La alarma se disparo en su cabeza: abandono su puesto, dispuesto a rastrear a quien fuera. En cuanto cayó al suelo, una sombra se detuvo a su lado, y una férrea mano sujeto su muñeca. Falborg se liberó.

.- No te muevas .- ordeno Reiji con su impasibilidad de siempre.

.- ¿Quién es?

.- Es bastante obvio; ¿quién se atrevería a presentarse contra la voluntad de Daisuke?

Falborg hizo una mueca de incredulidad, y al instante su expresión se tornó irritada; las cosas no podrían estar peor. La visita de Drigger casi siempre indicaba problemas. Nunca apoyaba nada, y quería hacer todo a su manera.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- Se bienvenido, Drigger. .- fue la serena y cortés respuesta de Sumomo. .- tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Pareció hablar con el aire, pero casi al instante notó el casi imperceptible agitar de las hojas. Un pequeño gato blanco se deslizo entre las ramas, y al posarse sobre él suelo, se transformó ante sus ojos. Se contemplaron en silencio, y la expresión de Sumomo se transformo en una mueca gentil.

.- Tu amabilidad sigue sorprendiendome, Sumomo .- comento Rei con suavidad, suscitando que la sonrisa de ella floreciera.

.- Mía fue la sorpresa de verte de nuevo.

.- ¿Debo disculparme? .- su tono fue desenfadado y alegre .- No era mi intención perturbarte, no estaba dentro de mis planes encontrarme contigo. Ha sido una terrible coincidencia, te lo aseguro.

.- No lo dudo. Estaba segura de que no te presentarías de nuevo habiendo dicho todo lo que tenías que decir.

.- Creí que jamás te enterarías.

.- No se habla de otra cosa, Drigger, no me subestimes. El encuentro de Shigeru con cierto espiritu poderoso, caprichoso y engreído ha despertado la curiosidad de todos. No es algo que pueda ocultarse, más aún cuando se sabe que fuiste la razón por la cual Shigeru viajo con los Mizuhara. El heredero Hiwatari ha sacudido su interés, tus pequeñas marcas no pasaron desapercibidas. Y digo tuyas, porque no conozco otro gato tan insolente e irreverente capaz de cometer semejante locura. Por no mencionar la descripción exacta que Shigeru me hizo de dicho espiritu. Eres inconfundible.

.- Espero que te hayas abstenido de mencionar mi nombre, si yo no lo hice no quiero que nadie lo divulge. No era mi intención hablar con nadie de los Ivanov; pretendía dejar el asunto olvidado, al menos hasta que Daisuke me lo reclamara. Pero ese guardian se presenta exigiendome retirar las marcas; su actitud me molesto y no tome cuidado en preguntar su nombre, en lo que a mi respecta, nada quería saber de él.

Sumomo sonrió .- Debo decirte que ese hombre es mi nieto.

Drigger pareció perplejo durante un fugaz instante. Parpadeó sorprendido, y lentamente la expresión que ensombrecía sus rasgos se disvolvió, dando paso a una cálida sonrisa.

.- Tendría que haberme dado cuenta, ¿no es asi: Alto, pelirrojo, con una lengua demasiado mordaz; caracteristicas innegables de un líder Ivanov. Nunca me imagine que ese hombre tan impertinente fuese tu nieto; aunque he de admitir que posee el temperamento de tu abuelo.

.- Mis unicos dos nietos son muy parecidos: Shigeru y Shimizu; algún día te los presentare.

.- No creo que sea lo más pertinente; pero estoy seguro que Atsuko habría estado orgulloso de ambos.

.- Me alegra ver que aún te simpatizamos.

Rei se echó a reír. .- ¿Pensaste que eso cambiaría?

.- Jamás sé que pensar de ti. Haces cosas extrañas, incluso para los tuyos. No das motivos, explicaciones, o detalles; aunque existen, jamás los mencionas. Es un milagro que aceptaras hablar con Shigeru.

.- ¿Qué más podía hacer?. Creí que lo mejor era no involucrarme, esperaba que ese guardian le dedicara todo el tiempo que tuviese disponible, pero imaginaras mi sorpresa al enterarme que dicho guardian acababa de arribar a la aldea Mizuhara. Por esa sencilla razón he decidido venir, de lo contrario, me habría mantenido al margen.

.- Shigeru carga con demasiadas responsabilidades; si buscabas su ayuda, debiste pedirsela.

.- ¿Y habría hecho lo mismo que tu abuelo? .- la pregunta fue brusca y dolorosa, su matiz dejo un silencio opaco. Rei desvió la mirada, y Sumomo pareció no comprender. .- Olvidalo. No necesito la ayuda de nadie, necesito ver al chico Hiwatari, y comprenderas que tengo prisa. Debo volver antes de que amanezca.

.- Asi que Daisuke no sabe que estas aquí.

.- Debe saberlo .- agito la cabeza .- Siempre lo sabe, y no puedo darme el lujo de perder más tiempo.

.- Antes no te importaba.

.- Y no puedes negar que mis visitas se volvieron demasiado problemáticas. La última vez que estuve aqui, me parece haber arruinado toda una descendencia. .- su risa fue amarga y Sumomo meneó la cabeza.

.- El que Voltaire haya renunciado a nosotros no fue tu culpa.

.- ¿Lo crees en verdad?. Según sé, mi intervención lo provoco. De lo contrario, Voltaire no habría echado a su propio guardian, sus dos hijos continuarían con vida, y su nieto disfrutaría de las atenciones de sus padres.

.- De nada sirve arrepentirse. ¿No has tratado de hablar con él?

.- No escucha razones; pierdo mi tiempo cada vez que lo intento. Al verme sólo montá en colera, decidido a ignorarme; me da la espalda y finge no verme. Si me atrevo a dirigirle la palabra se muestra seco y agresivo, pero jamás me contesta. Su esposa me considera un demonio, y no hay ocasión en que cierre los ojos y se vuelva hacia la ventana.

Sumomo suspiró. .- Su actitud es comprensible.

.- Puede que lo sea, pero no le da derecho a comportarse como lo hace... .- cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un cansado resoplido .- Sumomo, en verdad tengo que ver al chico. No queda tiempo.

.- ¿Qué pretendes conseguir de él?. Es sólo un niño; ¿cómo puedes confíar en que todo resulte según tus deseos?

.- Si no puedo confíar en un niño, entonces no puedo confiar en nadie.

La expresión de Sumomo se opaco. .- La confianza es una de las cosas más dificiles de obtener y, sin embargo, es sorprendente la facilidad con la que se pierde.

Rei asintió, y en silencio Sumomo le pidió que la siguiera.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Recostado sobre el piso de madera, su mejilla apoyada en la fría superficie, Yuriy trazo con su dedo un par de triangulos alineados. Tenía estrictamente prohibido abandonar su alcoba; ese fue el castigo que su madre le había impuesto después de encontrarle fuera de la cama aquella mañana. Nam, Dasha, y su primo Yuki, ayudaban a Nakuru con la mudanza; mientras que el chico Kinomiya...

.- ¿estás dormido?

...había sido confinado en su alcoba.

Yuriy fingió dormir, haciendo caso omiso de la persona que picoteaba su costado. Después de que dicha persona desistiera de su intento de despertarle, Yuriy se decidió a abrir sus ojos. Lo primero con lo que se topo fueron con las orbes noche del Kinomiya. Parpadeó y el chico le parpadeó de vuelta.

.- ¡Ah! .- la exclamación escapo de su garganta, y se obligo a sentarse de un salto. .- ¿Por qué haces eso?

.- ¿Por qué finges dormir?

.- Yo pregunté primero.

Takao se encogió de hombros. .- Si tú contestas, yo contesto.

La pelea podría haber alcanzado dimensiones descomunales, si la llegada de Yuzuki no les hubiese calmado. La mujer morena cargaba entre sus brazos la muda de ropa elegida por Nakuru: Para Takao, un sencillo pantalon blanco, acompañado de un abrigo azul de cuello alto, cuyo bordado en el costado izquierdo lo emociono de sobre manera, pues era la magnífica respresentación de un dragon blanco; para Yuriy eligió un elegante conjunto verde de pantalon y chaqueta corta.

Con alegre familiaridad, Yuzuki le indico a Takao que se acercara.

.- ¿Ya nos vamos? .- interrogo Yuriy dejandose caer junto a ella..

.- En cuanto Sumomo vuelva. .- respondio pacientemente .- Si no me equivoco, usted debe ser el pequeño Kinomiya; .- sonrió con entusiasmo .- eres más lindo de lo que imagine.

Takao le devolvió la sonrisa, desechando ya su anterior enfado y dando rienda suelta a su innata curiosidad; al terminar, les acompaño a cenar, deleitandose con las ingeniosas preguntas del pequeño dragon.

.- Asi que decidieron desobedecer a Nakuru .- resumio Yuzuki con una sonrisa, después de que Yuriy le relatase lo sucedido.

.- No fue mi culpa, él hizo lo que se le vino en gana.

.- Palabras de Mizu cuando se sabe culpable. .- rió Yuzuki.

.- Yuzuki, .- llamó Nakuru apareciendo en la entrada .- nos vamos.

.- ¿Todo esta listo? .- pregunto ella levantandose

.- Asi parece.

La noche caía ya, y el cielo claro abandono los tonos anaranjados para teñirse de negrura. Una ligera brisa refrescó el ambiente, y el olor del otoño se disperso por todas partes. Los preparativos del viaje estaban terminados, sólo hacia falta la llegada de Sumomo, Kai y Matsui. Junto a la carreta, Yuriy se encontro con Dasha, y con Yuki, su primo en segundo grado, cuatro años mayor que él, de cabello cobrizo y ojos grises. Takao se enfrasco en una divertida conversación con éste ultimo, mientras Nam charlaba animadamente con el Patriarca. Shimizu terminaba de cargar la carreta, y Yuzuki se aprestó para ayudarle. Nakuru hizo una revisión rápida.

Yuriy se apoyo en la carreta, sin poder evitar un puchero. Shimizu le sonrió entendiendo la razón de su mal humor.

.- Sé que esto no debe agradarte, Yuriy .- dijo apartando un largo mechon rojo de su rostro .- pero es algo necesario.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Es algo dificil de explicar. .- le revolvió el cabello con ternura, y entonces...

Yuriy notó un leve estremecimiento a su alrededor. El brazo de Shimizu lo aferró y antes de que lograra reaccionar la mujer lo levanto y de un salto se apartaron de la carreta, la cuál estallo minutos después de que ellos se alejaran. Los caballos se encabritaban y huían, los demás se habían alejado con la misma velocidad que ellos: Nam y el Patriarca; Nakuru con Dasha; y Yuzuki cuidando de Takao y de Yuki.

Intentó preguntar, pero al notar la expresión seca y concentrada de su tía, comprendió que ella percibía algo que para él pasaba desapercibido. Todos los adultos se mostraban taciturnos y cautelosos, sus ojos vagaban de un punto a otro, fijandose en varios lugares a la vez.

.- Algo curioso, .- comentó una extraña voz que Yuriy no logró identificar .- sólo doce guardianes, seis de los cuales no sirven para pelear; me preguntó qué intentaban hacer.

Entre las llamas surgió una mujer alta, esbelta, de cabello azul corto y bonitos ojos violetas. No parecía que las llamas le molestasen, muy por el contrario, parecía disfrutarlas. En un fugaz instante, Yuriy comprendió qué era. Shimizu lo bajo y lo coloco a su lado, protegiendolo. Yuzuki y Nakuru la imitaron. El Patriarca intento moverse, pero tres de los extraños lo rodearon, y Nam lo contuvo.

.- Huyendo, he de suponer. .- susurro otra voz, más grave que la anterior y un chico moreno hizo su aparición. Su poder de viento levanto los restos de la carreta que aún ardían, y terminó por despedazarla.

.- ¡Yuzuki! .- Shimizu observó al feroz oso que saltaba por detrás de su compañera, pero ella misma se vio atacada por la chica de pelo azul, y Nakuru esquivo al otro extraño...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

_Las gotas de lluvia laceraban sus mejillas, como hielo acariciando su piel. Los pétalos blancos y rosados se arremolinaban a su alrededor. El rugido del viento confundió los sonidos. ¿Qué era aquel persistente llamado?... ¿Quién gritaba?... Un llanto. La agonía... ¿por qué?_

_Y la respuesta, dada como un eco lejano repetía: "Traición"..._

Kai despertó abruptamente, y se revolvió entre las mantas, ahogado por la sensación de ese sueño.

Se desperezo, dandose cuenta de que no dormía en el jardín trasero y de que Matsui no descansaba a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza queriendo alejar su mareo. Fue consciente de la presencia de alguien más en la alcoba; alguien le observaba. Al volverse se encontro por segunda vez con el chico de ojos dorados, que sentado en el piso y apoyado en la pared, permanecía quieto.

_"¿Pesadilla?"_; la pregunta fue repentina, sin palabras que la acompañaran. La voz resonó directamente en su cabeza como el tintineo de una frágil campanilla, pero a diferencia de voces anteriores, ésta produjo una agradable sensación.

.- ¿Y Matsui? .- inquirio, siendo testigo del resonar de sus palabras; el sonido fue incómodo en aquel confortable silencio.

_"Habla con Sumomo."_ no había duda, el chico se comunicaba en silencio, sin palabras ni sonidos. Pensamientos claros y breves. _"¿Por qué no lo intentas?"._

.- Es incómodo. .- respondió Kai con sinceridad, y su voz volvió a desentonar en aquel espacio.

_"¿Es así como te sientes?"._

.- No. .- y sin poder evitarlo añadió .- Es como si todas las puertas estuviesen abiertas...

_"...y fueses testigo de todo."_

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Drigger sonrió. _"Los pensamientos y las emociones son puertas cerradas. Nadie ajeno puede penetrarlas, aunque en ciertas ocasiones se puede ver a travez de ellas. La mejor manera de soportarlo es no dejar que te confundan... Prueba controlar tus pensamientos, comienza con algo pequeño."_

Kai lo intentó, trato de escucharse a si mismo, quiso convertir su voz en un pensamiento. Pero no era sencillo, y Drigger pareció comprenderlo. Durante el silencio, Kai descubrió que a diferencia de los demás, no podía escuchar nada que proviniera de ese chico. No sonaban las voces insistentes que taladraban su cabeza y sus emociones permanecían ocultas.

_"Los espiritus tienen mucho más control sobre si mismos." _respondió Drigger con suavidad. _"Es difícil que te permitan entrar a su conciencia. Los guardianes se conocen perfectamente y la mayoría de ellos puede velarte la puerta de sus emociones. En cambio, los pensamientos humanos son desenfrenados, y muchas veces caóticos." _

El resto de la tarde Kai se dedico a contemplar los gestos fugaces que resaltaban las expresiones de Drigger. Su sonrisa, por ejemplo, era fácilmente evocable y avivaba su expresión, casi siempre neutra. Conversaron largamente, de todo y de nada, de cosas importantes y cosas sencillas. Kai le hablo sobre su familia, sobre la enfadosa sensación de pesadez, y de los extraños comentarios que los humanos hacían. Le hablo de todo... de todo aquello que no se atrevía a confesarle a nadie. Drigger le escucho en silencio; le hizo ver que las cosas diferentes nunca eran malas, pero afirmó que los humanos las condenaban fácilmente. Para Kai era extraño escuchar su propia voz desentonando en un lugar donde no era necesaria para comunicarse; aún asi, era reconfortante ver y sentir a Drigger cerca. Las cosas a su alrededor cobraron sentido, el mundo volvía a tener límites, y el abismo que existía ante sus pies acababa de cerrarse.

Treparon por los árboles, se inclinaron ante las flores, y se dejaron caer en la hierba. Fue una tarde dulce, repleta de todo tipo de emociones. Drigger le enseño todo lo que podía enseñarle; las cosas básicas para mantener su energía bajo control. Kai aprendió la diferencia entre el gorgojear de un gorrión y el de un petirrojo, y Drigger disfruto de relatarle viejas leyendas e historias antiguas. Por la forma como se expresaba, Kai tuvo la impresión de que sabía mucho más de lo que le decía, y cada vez que miraba sus ojos había algo en ellos que no lograba discernir.

Drigger detuvo abruptamente su explicación carente de palabras y Kai percibió su inquietud. Durante un vago momento se mostró tenso: Sus cejas se curvearon y sus labios se apretaron. Apartando la vista, y levantandose de improviso, Drigger le ordenó:

_"Regresemos."_

Kai obedeció sin preguntar, y a cada paso que daban notaba la creciente alteración del chico. Se detuvieron al entrar en el patio trasero de la casa. Drigger se adelantó a él y llamó:

.- ¡Sumomo!

Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, y tal como Kai la imaginaba era suave y ligeramente aterciopelada. En cuanto la anciana rodeó la casa, se enfrascaron en una rápida charla. Aunque juvenil el matiz de sus palabras revelaba determinación, firmeza y cierta frialdad. Era la voz de un adolescente, pero un ligero tinte la volvía más adulta. Kai pasó por alto la familiaridad con la que Drigger trataba a su acompañante, e hizo caso omiso de la atención que Sumomo mostraba para con el gato.

.- ¿Quiénes son? .- pregunto ella con voz tensa

.- No puedo saberlo, ya te lo dije; un grupo de ocho acaba de llegar, están cerca, no se por qué pero tengo claro que Daisuke no los envía. Su llegada me extraña, lo mejor será que los encuentre antes de que cometan cualquier estupidez.

Sin esperar contestación, Drigger le hizo una seña a Kai para que se acercara. En cuanto estuvo a su lado, se arrodillo frente a él y sacó algo de entre sus ropas. Sonriéndole con gentileza, Drigger coloco una extraña prenda blanca sobre sus hombros.

.- Conservala. .- la larga y angosta tela de algodon blanco dio tres vueltas alrededor de su cuello y quedo anudada cerca de su nunca, dejando que los extremos de la misma colgaran trás su espalda, hasta casi rozar el suelo. .- Cuidate; es un favor que te pido. Si lo haces, me dare por satisfecho.

Se escucho un estruendo, y no muy lejos de ellos una torre de humo ascendia en silencio. Drigger le acarició la cabeza, y se marcho; Matsui, que había escuchado y presenciado la escena en silencio, fue trás él. Sumomo le tomó de la mano.

.- Busquemos a Yuriy.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Yuzuki esquivo a tiempo el ataque del oso. Con los pequeños detrás suyo se alejo de su atacante, y embistió con fuerza obligando al animal a retroceder a la par que rugía. No podía hacer más, no si quería cuidar de ambos pequeños. Yuki se aferro a ella, y Takao permaneció expectante. El animal repitó su ataque, y Yuzuki fue herida en su costado izquierdo. En respuesta, ella lanzo una descarga que aturdió al animal.

No muy lejos, Kura se debatía con ferocidad. Shimizu la mantenía a raya, pero la mujer era astuta y rápida, y con Yuriy detrás de ella tenía miedo de alejarse demasiado. Nakuru batallaba con Kisetsu en iguales condiciones; a su lado, Dasha se aferraba a ella en silencio y con miedo. La madre de Yuriy trataba por todos los medios de aturdir a su rival, pero él parecía dispuesto a prologonar la batalla. Himeko, Mystel, y Brooklyn retenían al Patriarca y a Nam. El anciano intento moverse, pero el chico hizo todo lo posible por retenerlo, asustado de que fueran a herirle.

El oso se levanto sobre sus patas traseras. Su poder de agua surgió de la nada y se lanzó contra Yuzuki. Ella logro contenerlo, y le contesto con igual impetú; Takao observo como el agua chocaba contra lo que parecía un escudo invisible. Yuzuki preparo un ataque que atravezo la barrera y se estrello contra la gran mole. El oso rugió, y arremetió contra ellos. Yuzuki se inclino para levantarlos y moverse, todo en cuestión de segundos. En cuanto saltaron, otra onda líquida los golpeo y el agua hizo resbaladizos sus cuerpos. Takao no logro sostenerse.

Yuzuki sujeto al otro pequeño que llevaba con ella y se disponía a volver por Takao cuando otra chica se poso frente a ella impidiendole el paso. Era la misma que retenía al Patriarca. Yuzuki apretó su mandibula, y el espiritu esbozó una ligera sonrisa. La ataco y ella se defendió, pero en ningun momento le permitió avanzar.

El oso se irguió, feroz e incontenible. Desde el suelo y mudo de la impresión, Takao temblaba de pies a cabeza. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que Takao no podría precisar los hechos aunque lo intentase. En cuanto el oso se dejo caer hacia él, alguien se coloco entre ellos y le retuvo. Takao se percato del agitar de una banda blanca, antes de que el rostro de Matsui apareciera frente a él; el joven le abrazo y lo apartó. Espiando por sobre su hombro, Takao observo que el chico que acababa de detener al oso se apartaba para después embestir con un borbotón de agua.

La llegada de ese extraño produjo un efecto instantaneo en todos. Los espiritus se detuvieron, las dos mujeres que luchaban con Shimizu y Yuzuki, al igual que el hombre que combatía contra Nakuru, se paralizaron. Por otra parte el oso se alzó sobre sus patas traseras. El recién llegado se transformó en un feroz tigre blanco, que echando sus orejas hacia trás, erizando su lomo y mostrando sus afilados colmillos emitió un potente rugido. El oso contesto con otro igual, alzando su cabeza y abriendo la boca que dejo a la vista toda su mortal dentadura.

Se dejo caer sobre el felino y éste se apartó de un salto. El oso volvió a rugir y el tigre se lanzo contra su garganta, dispuesto a desgarrarla; la gran mole lo apartó de un manotazo, lleno de afiladas garras. Drigger lo esquivo y Korin embistió de nuevo. De vez en cuando ambos poderes de agua se lanzaban uno contra el otro, y después, mordidas y zarpasos eran distribuidos por igual. Drigger arremetió contra su yugular, pero antes de que lograra aferrarse a ella recibio un manotazo en la cara que le dejo levemente aturdido.

La chica de cabello azul abandono a Shimizu. Yuriy ahogo una exclamación cuando vio que se transformaba en un gato montes; de color grisaceo oscuro, y estatura regular, el felino poseía manchas negras por todo su abundante pelaje. Sus pequeñas y agiles patas se desplazaron a gran velocidad para saltar sobre la carreta en llamas y caer sobre el lomo de Drigger. Éste emitió un rugido de furia y se desprendió de la intrusa. Kura emitió un ligero siseo, Drigger le respondió con otro, más prolongado y más amenazante. El gato montes hizo avivar las llamas a su alrededor, y una columna de fuego se lanzó contra Drigger, quien lo devolvió sin miramientos.

.- Quedate quieto .- espetó Reiji al ver que Falborg pretendía marcharse.

.- ¿Por qué tendría que obedecerte? .- inquirió éste de mal talante, su mirada más centellante que nunca.

.- Nada de esto nos incumbe.

.- No es una batalla justa.

.- A ninguno de ellos les importa.

.- En ese caso, me alegra ser quien soy.

Reiji apretó los labios. .- Drigger los mantendra a raya, no te entrometas.

Enfurecido, Falborg sujeto a Reiji para apartarlo violentamente. Reiji respondió al ataque, y la pelea se hubiese desatado si la presencia de alguien más no les hubiera detenido. Era una energía pequeña, oculta por el poder de los espiritus y perteneciente a un ser vivo: Un guardian. Y ambos cayeron en la cuenta de algo.

La pelea se detuvo. No les fue dificil entender por qué. La expresión de Falborg se tornó cruda y amenazante. Saltó de su lugar y al alcanzar una excelente altura se transformó, dejando que varias plumas cayeran al suelo producto de su violento aletear. No se percató de la tensa expresión que asomo en el rostro de Reiji, ni del imperceptible fruncimiento de cejas. Tampoco se percato de que la pantera negra acababa de abandonar su puesto.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Kura se lanzó de nueva cuenta contra Drigger. Sus colmillos lograron herir una de sus patas delanteras antes de que Drigger la hiciera retroceder. Korin se irguio en toda su enorme estatura y atacó nuevamente. Mystel abandó su puesto y al transfomarse, el lince cerro el circulo que retenía al tigre. Ataco su costado izquierdo, emitiendo un sonido suave, no como un rugido pero igualmente amenazante. Drigger hundio sus colmillos en el cuello del lince, pero éste respondió con otra mordida en el pecho del felino.

De pie junto a Shimizu, Matsui examino la situación: De los seis espiritus visibles, tres peleaban contra el felino blanco, y el resto permanecía quieto junto al anillo de fuego que les rodeaba. No era posible evadirlos sin arriesgar la seguridad de los pequeños. La llegada de Sumomo agrego un problema a la lista.

La pelea se detuvo y los ojos del gato montes se desviaron hacia la anciana para después fijarse en Kai. Al reconocerlo, emitió un siseo y se desplazo con presteza hacia su presa. Drigger se lanzó contra ella al instante y esquivo su paso. La mordió y ella respondio con otro potente ataque de fuego que chamusco los bigotes del gato. El circulo de fuego se extendió hasta rodear a los recién llegados.

.- Parece que a cierto gato no le hace gracia nuestro pequeño juego. .- la voz clara y risueña, venía acompañada de un matiz cinico que Drigger reconoció al instante.

La joven permanecía sentada con total despreocupación sobre las tejas húmedas, y presenciaba la escena con tedioso aburrimiento. La larga y brillante cabellera blanca ondulaba junto a su rostro, sus bonitos rasgos se alargaban hasta adoptar una expresión irritada. Yui se levanto, sonriendole con presunción al gato.

El felino se irguio, levanto la cabeza y lentamente fue tomando la forma de un joven. El mismo que Kai conocía, aunque ahora su cuerpo presentaban rasguños y heridas de todo tipo. Sus ropas se mostraban sucias y más estropeadas que nunca. La mirada antes gentil acababa de esfumarse, dando paso a una expresión helada. Los otros tres le imitaron: La chica de cabello azul, el hombre robusto de cabello grisaceo, y el joven rubio de alegre expresión; todos mostraban heridas de su pelea, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle.

.- ¿Qué haces aqui, Yui? .- fue la demantante pregunta hecha por Drigger. Su tono de voz hizo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera a Kai.

.- Es curioso. .- respondió la aludida manteniendo su distancia, era probable que supiera lo que Drigger le haría si estuviera a su alcance. .- Esa misma pregunta planeaba hacerte. Daisuke no te concendió el permiso para venir.

.- ¿Y me dirás que a ti sí? .- inquirio Drigger enarcando sus cejas. Ella sonrió.

.- Si tu vienes, ¿por qué nosotros no?

.- Porque ninguno de ustedes es bienvenido .- terció una voz, y Kai se sorprendió de escuchar a Sumomo intervenir. Yui se volvió hacia ella con enfado.

.- Nadie habla contigo, anciana.

.- Cuida tu lengua, Yui .- replico Drigger con frialdad .- Nunca me ha gustado tu descaro.

Yui agito la cabeza, fingiendose ofendida. .- Es una lástima, porque te he traído un regalo.

En otro de los tejados, Garland hizo acto de presencia llevando a Max atado y amordazado; lo sujetaba con fuerza para evitar que fuera a romperse el cuello. En cuanto los ojos del pequeño se encontraron con Rei, la sonrisa floreció bajo la mordaza.

.- Fue difícil encontrarlo, pero sin lugar a dudas no te importó abandonarlo.

Las facciones de Drigger se tensaron y toda su energía se tornó pesada. Kura examino nerviosamente a la chica, pero a Yui no pareció importarle dicha amenaza. En cuanto Drigger enderezo sus rasgos, Kai contemplo la mirada más amenazante que jamás viera en su vida. La sonrisa de su rostro era tétrica.

.- Más te vale tener una explicación para esto.

.- ¿Qué explicación quieres? .- el descaro de la chica iba en aumento, y la paciencia de Drigger se esfumaba .- Lo encontré, quise traerlo, descubrimos que pocos guardianes quedaban en la aldea, y decidimos divertirnos un poco...

.- Vaya manera de hacerlo .- el tono de voz fue grave y seco, como un latigazo en medio del silencio. La sonrisa de Yui vaciló.

.- Esto no te incumbe Reiji.

.- Suelta al chico; no te lo repetire.

.- Entonces no lo hagas. .- lo fulmino con la mirada pero Reiji mantuvo su expresión impasible. Se escucho un golpeteo, como algo que cae sobre madera. Se volvió hacia Garland, y se topo con Falborg que le miraba en silencio, sin prestar atención a Max. .- No te atrevas.

.- Siempres has hecho cosas estupidas, pajarraco, pero sin lugar a dudas nada como esto. El mococo vendrá conmigo.

.- Alejate de él.

Falborg hizo caso omiso de aquella orden, camino hacia Max y extendió su brazo para sujetarle. Un trozo de hielo salió despedido hacia él y produjo un profundo corte en su carne. La sangre brotó. No fue dificil localizar al causante. Brooklyn se posó suavemente frente a él, en su mano brillaba otro pedazo de hielo, dispuesto para embestir. Reiji saltó hasta quedar junto a Falborg. Levantando a Max, Garland esquivo el ataque de Reiji, mientras Brooklyn arremetía contra Falborg.

Todos reaccionaron al instante. Korin se lanzo contra Drigger y logro derribarlo, antes de salir despedido en respuesta. Kisetsu se enfrento a Nakuru bloqueandole el paso; Kura se volvió hacia Shimizu; Himeko retuvo a Yuzuki, y Mystel se movió para retrasar a Sumomo.

El Patriarca quedo libre para defenderse, no perdió tiempo y ordeno a Nam ir en busca de los caballos. Yui se apartó de su batalla con Matsui, y trató de derribar al muchacho; el anciano intervino repeliendo a la chica sin mayor problema. El estruendo que destrozo el silencio no detuvo la batalla: Una de las casas se había desplomado; Reiji, Garland, y Max desaparecieron entre los escombros. Brooklyn y Falborg se lanzaban de un tejado a otro, sin prestar demasiada atención. Yui volvió se levantó, maldiciendo en voz baja a todo guardian presente; al ver que las cosas se salían de su control, decidió apresurar sus planes.

Matsui se enfrentó a Mystel con el propósito de que Sumomo se hiciera cargo de Kai, Yuriy y Takao. Nakuru cuidaba de Dasha, y Yuzuki mantenía aferrado a Yuki. Drigger no tardó en acercarse a ellos, pero antes de que Sumomo pudiera decir algo, Korin los ataco; el gato reacciono a tiempo y lo lanzo contra una pared de madera, hasta casi derrumar la construcción. Una sombra negra se detuvo junto a ellos, y Drigger se volvió para recibir a Reiji.

El polvo lo cubría por completo, varias heridas cruzaban su piel pero mantenía la expresión imperturbable de siempre; sus brazos lo rodeaban, como si se abrazara a si mismo, pero en cuanto los extendió, Max se deslizó entre ellos hasta llegar al suelo, sin vendas ni mordazas. En sus ojos turquesas se reflejaba la confusión y un leve temor; al igual que Reiji, iba cubierto de polvo pero absolutamente ileso: Reiji lo había protegido. Tosió sin poder evitarlo, y miro en torno suyo para entender su situación.

Sin dar tiempo a nada se escucho un silbido, como algo que se derrite demasiado a prisa; el vapor se extendió a su alrededor como niebla en un amanecer frío. Falborg atacó lanzando una poderosa llamarada de fuego rojo, y Brooklyn contraataco con una masa de hielo transparente; al chocar, se produjo de nuevo el silbido y el vapor se volvió más denso. Matsui distrajo la atención de Himeko y Kisetsu, y Yuzuki y Nakuru aprovecharon la ocasión para resguardar a Dasha y a Yuki. El silencio era perturbado por los intermitentes movimientos de ataque y defensa. La batalla de Falborg y Brooklyn era la causa de la niebla. Mystel y Kura se enfrentaban al Patriarca. De Korin, Garland y Yui, no había señales.

.- Falborg tolera todo lo que haces, .- musito Reiji, más atento que nunca a su alrededor .- se las ha ingeniado para cubrir tu retirada.

Drigger no le hizo caso, escuchaba en silencio y hurgaba entre la niebla. Max quería abrazarlo, pero Reiji le mantenía sujeto y no parecía dispuesto a soltarle. Kai, Yuriy y Takao no se encontraban mejor que él. Sumomo interrogo a Drigger sobre lo ocurrido, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Reiji le miró en silencio tratando de reconocerle. El gato se volvió bruscamente y antes de que lograra hacer nada, una gran mole lo derribo.

Todo termino tan rápido como comenzo. La niebla se disperso gracias al potente torbellino que destrozo maderas, hizo estallar vidrios y levanto los despojos a su alrededor; sin duda, obra del poder de Yui. Se vieron obligados a dispersarse. Un ataque de hielo procedente de Garland tomó desprevenida a Sumomo y la anciana cayó a tierra. Drigger comprendió lo que sucedia momentos antes de que ocurriera. Intento quitarse el peso que le retenía en el piso. Korin salió disparado, y al instante busco frenéticamente a Max con la mirada. El Patriarca peleaba contra Mystel y Kura; Falborg seguia en su batalla contra Brooklyn. Takao era protegido por Matsui, Kai estaba bajo la atención de Shimizu, Yuki permanecía con Yuzuki, Dasha se mantenía aferrada a Nakuru... ¿pero Max?...

Se volvió y lo encontro bajo la vigilancia de Reiji, quien evitaba que Garland se llevara al pequeño. Contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Sin duda Yui tenía un plan, aunque todavía no lograba precisar cuál. Buscaba a la chica, deseoso de exigir una respuesta, cuando una suave y angustiosa pregunta atravezo su cerebro. La voz de Kai interrumpió sus cavilaciones:

.- ¿Y Yuriy?

Sus ojos vagaron en derredor. Descubrió a Kisetsu alejandose... No fue el único que intento detenerlo; pero Himeko, Mystel, y Kura los rodearon, alzando ante ellos una gigantezca muralla de fuego y tierra. Garland le impedía el paso a Reiji, y Max, aferrado a él, no podía escapar. Nadie se percato de la ausencia de Matsui, que en ese preciso instante se perdía entre los arboles, siguiendo la pista del pequeño pelirrojo. Antes de ir trás ellos, Drigger descubrió que Yui se alejaba en la misma dirección. Centrando su atención en Bryan, exclamó:

.- ¡Falborg!

Una sóla mirada basto para hacerle entender a Bryan lo que le pedía; el chico burlo la atención de Brooklyn y al momento apareció junto a Reiji. Max le vio más alto y más amenazante que nunca, la expresión de su rostro era cruda y su energía se había vuelto pesada. Sin decir palabra, Falborg le tomó del brazo y le sostuvo junto a él.

.- Te quedaras conmigo, mocoso .- susurro Falborg entre dientes, y Max lo abrazó...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- ¿Dónde está Yui? .- pregunto Daisuke por énesima vez en ese día manteniendo el tono ligeramente cortés que le conocían.

Sentados a la mesa, Circe no encontró manera de esquivar el tema; se limpio la boca con la servilleta que descansaba en su regazo, y pidió un poco de vino para ganar tiempo. Los platos de la cena se extendían por toda la mesa, y sus hijos, esperando el permiso para poder empezar, permanecieron en silencio. Circe se deshizo en disculpas por la ausencia de Yui, mientras Daisuke le escuchaba con leve interés y una languida sonrisa. Deseosa de ganar tiempo, la Antonovich inquirió:

.- ¿Con quién hablabas está mañana? Me pareció escuchar una voz femenina en tu alcoba después del mediodía.

Daisuke ignoró el comentario, e insistió en hablar con Yui. Circe recurrió a toda su astucia para recuperar el aplomo, las mentiras brotaron con fluidez excepcional y la sonrisa de su boca era atrayente y seductora. Con indiferencia le aseguró, "No debe tardar".

.- Eso me lo has dicho .- replico Daisuke manteniendo la condescendencia de sus rasgos .- Pero quiero saber a dónde la has enviado.

Dicho comentario le hizo titubear. Andrei y Jenrya esperaban con interés la respuesta de su madre, y Daisuke le observaba con atención, enarcando ligeramente sus cejas.

.- A la frontera Este .- respondio con sencillez .- ¿Te arrepientes de concederme tan pequeño detalle?

La expresión de Daisuke adquirio cierto matiz peligroso .- ¿Tendría qué?

.- Por supuesto que no; .- replico Circe con toda dulzura .- además, Yui no me lo permitiria. Es leal y buscara siempre tu beneficio. Ninguno de tus espiritus podría mostrarte mayor complacencia. Ni siquiera Drigger.

.- No es complacencia lo que busco. El problema con Yui es su incapacidad para comprender nada.

Circe enarco sus cejas .- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- Los espiritus añoran su vida mortal, Yui, en cambio, repudia su pasado. Se aferro a una existencia creyendo que la vida era injusta, es incapaz de comprender la forma como las cosas funcionan: Fue esposa, madre, y abuela, pero no aprendió nada. Su complacencia me tiene sin cuidado.

.- ¿Me dirás ahora que Drigger es un ejemplo para todos?.

.- No deseo que se convierta en ejemplo de nadie; pero la diferencia entre él y Yui es bastante obvia. Drigger, al igual que el resto de mis chicos, aprende, mantienen sus recuerdos cerca aunque no se atrevan a revivirlos.

.- Dale una oportunidad; no te defraudara. Puede ser mucho mejor que ese gato; ella merece más atención, es habil, y puede serte muy util. Yui jamás levantaría su voz contra ti.

.- No dudo de sus habilidades, pero no puede ofrecerme nada más; y me parece, Circe, que no comprendes la diferencia.

.- Ciertamente, no.

.- Es bastante simple. Cada espiritu poseen conciencia, voluntad y opinión; les confiere cierta humanidad. Yui abandonó esa humanidad cuando murió. No entiende el dolor ajeno, ni sabe compadecerse de los demás. Para ella, su vida fue la peor que pudo haber existido en el mundo, ¿comprendes ahora?. Es posible que jamás me desafíe. Encuentra fascinante lo que yo hago, pero no comprende por qué lo hago.

.- ¿Y Drigger lo hace? - espeto la Antonovich con desprecio.

Daisuke sonrió.

.- ¡Absurdo! .- exploto Circe harta de escuchar las constantes muestras de tolerancia para con él gato .- Drigger representa una ofensa para todos, no merece consideración. Su libertad le ha llenado la cabeza de humo. Carece de obediencia, va y viene según lo desea, se aferra a todo tipo de necedades. ¡No tardaran los demás en imitarle y entonces comprenderas que cometiste un error al permitirlo!

.- Ellos saben perfectamente que no cuentan con mayores privilegios que la poca independencia que les concedo. No dudo que deseen libertad, pero no son capaces de exigirla.

Circe hizo un gesto de exasperación, y Daisuke sonrió con el encanto propio de un pequeño niño lleno de rebozante simpatía. Ninguna de sus expresiones advirtió peligro; sin embargo, Jenrya y Andrei tuvieron un mal presentimiento, del que Circe hizo caso omiso.

.- ¿Dónde está Yui? .- la interrogante, hecha con tal precisión, dejo a Circe perpleja durante un minuto.

.- Ya te lo dije...

.- No me gusta que me mientan. Sé que Yui no ha ido a la frontera Este, ¿me crees tan estupido como para no darme cuenta?. Se ha llevado al chico, eso también es evidente; sin Drigger aqui, la presencia del mocoso queda descubierta para mí... Ella nunca hace nada por cuenta propia; ¿a dónde la has enviado?.

.- No sé de lo que me hablas .- repuso la mujer con toda diplomacia, aunque sus piernas temblaban.

.- Mi paciencia está reservada para una sóla persona, Circe, y lamento informarte que Drigger no se encuentra aqui. Yui no se marcharían sin mi permiso. La persuadiste, está claro para mí, y ahora intercedes por ella cuando ni siquiera la conoces; asi que me pregunto: ¿qué es lo que ella hara por ti?

.- No intercedo por nadie .- debatió Circe con toda vehemencia .- No sé lo que Yui pretenda.

Apenas terminó de dar esta respuesta cuando Daisuke le sujeto por el cuello. Se vio levantanda del suelo, y la sangre se agolpó en su cabeza, nublando sus sentidos. Intentó liberarse, pero la mano derecha del guardian era como una tenaza de hierro aferrada a su garganta.

.- Te rompere el cuello si no me ofreces una respuesta convincente .- advirtió Daisuke en su cortés tono.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, en la cual Jenrya y Andrei intentaron liberarle, Circe cayo al suelo con un golpe sordo, tosiendo en un vano intento de recuperar el habla. Le sorprendió ver que Daisuke sonreía, como si nada fuera capaz de afectarle. La Antonovich se incorporó trabajosamente.

.- ¿Y bien?

.- Tu gato no sufrira daños .- respondió Circe con altaneria .- Es un favor que te hago. Drigger no ofrece explicaciones y tú no haces nada por corregirlo; pues bien, yo no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Vio con sorpresa que Daisuke le sonreía. Creyo que la victoria era suya al verle acercarse, pero la respuesta del guardian la dejo fría.

.- Es una lastima, Circe, te creí más inteligente.

La mesa se partió a la mitad golpeada por una fuerza invisible, y todo su contenido se disperso por el suelo. La energía se extendió por toda la habitación, finalizando con una potente descarga electrica. Jenrya se apresuro para cuidar de su hermano, que apoyado en la pared opuesta, oprimía su cabeza y murmuraba palabras incomprensibles. Daisuke no les prestó atención, se encamino hacia Circe y la sujeto con fuerza.

.- No comprendes nada, ¿cierto? .- aquella voz tuvo la resonancia de un latigazo. Circe contuvo el aliento .- Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora: Sacrificare a cualquiera que se atreva a tocar a Drigger... .- la arrastro fuera de la habitación recorriendo el pasillo a gran velocidad .- Invoca a tus dioses y ruega por tu vida, porque si Dranzer despierta...

Circe permanecía muda y expectante, dejandose llevar sin oponer resistencia. El guardian se detuvo, a pesar de que el pasillo se hallaba vacío .- Minoru .- fue el nombre que Daisuke pronunció en voz baja antes de sujetarle con renovada fuerza. Un dolor agudo trepo por su extremidad derecha, proviniente del lugar donde la mano del guardian descansaba. Fue torturante, como vidrio rasgando su carne, su cabeza dio vueltas... Gritó.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Yuriy se debatía frenetico para desembarazarse de aquel monigote. Pataleo, manoteó, y mordió sin descanso; pero nada de lo que hacía conseguia que le soltase. Kisetsu se mostraba más interesado en deshacerse del guardian que los perseguia. Yuriy reconoció a la chica de cabellera blanca que le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

.- ¿Y el Mizuhara? .- pregunto ella con irritación .- ¿dónde está?

.- Bajo la vigilancia de Falborg y al cuidado de Reiji .- fue la mordaz respuesta de Kisetsu .- ¿pero qué más importa?. Necesitas sangre, la de éste mocoso debe servirte.

Yui no se mostró satisfecha, era obvio que quería deshacerse de Max, pero sin oportunidad para enfrentarse a Falborg no tenía más opción que aceptar. Yuriy no era consciente del peligro que le amenzaba, se revolvía con impaciencia sin mostrar temor. Escucho un rugido, y luego otro, y otro más. Entre la espesura de los arbustos logro divisar al mismo felino blanco que se erguia furioso contra el oso pardo.

Para Yuriy fue imposible reconocer el hechizo que la chica tan diestramente recitaba; a su lado, la misma persona extrajo una daga. Kisetsu la recibió, y Yui exclamo:

.- Terminemos con esto.

El joven se desplazo hacia el lado opuesto. Ni el oso, ni el tigre habían escuchado la llamada, tan ferozmente combatían que a sus oídos no llegaba nada más que los movimientos de su contrincante. Yuriy continuo con su pequeña lucha, pero Kisetsu le aferro con rudeza. Sus fuerzas comenzaban a debilitarse. El miedo hizo presa de su corazón cuando comprendió la amenaza que se cernía sobre su persona.

Kisetsu empuño la daga manteniendola cerca de su cuello en espera de la orden de Yui; ésta llego cuando Korin retrocedio y Drigger se preparaba para atacar. Todo sucedió en menos de un segundo. Yuriy cerro los ojos...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? .- inquirio Youko levantandose de pronto.

Tenshi no se mostró deseosa de dar una respuesta. Ni ella, ni Youko ofrecían un aspecto impecable; era de suponerse que acabaran de luchar. Ramas y tierra cubrían sus ropas, y los profundos cortes que laceraban su carne comenzaba a cicatrizar. Percibieron la excitación que crecía a su alrededor, las voces se elevaron por aqui y por allá. Todos habían percibido aquella punzada, todos se preguntaban por el motivo de ésta.

.- ¿Qué opinas de esto, Tenshi? .- pregunto Anku apareciendo de improvisto.

.- Nos vamos .- respondió ella sin titubear .- ¡Ritze! .- un hombre robusto, de constitución amenazante, aparecio frente a ellos. Sus ojos almendrados le estudiaron con curiosidad .- Da la señal de retirada.

Comprendiendo al instante, Ritze no vacilo. Sin duda tenía que ser algo de suma importancia para que Tenshi ordenara la retirada.

.- ¿Cuál es el problema? - interrogo Youko mirandole fijamente. .- Creí que por nada del mundo nos moveriamos de aqui. Los guardianes se encuentran en desventaja, podemos teminar con esto.

.- No discutire contigo, Youko, haz lo que te ordeno.

La punzada volvió a sentirse. Era una sensación abrumante, que les secaba la boca y les aturdía. Sacudía su cuerpo con un leve temblor y alteraba sus sentidos.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Garland esquivo con presteza y maestria el ataque congelante que Reiji lanzó, respondiendo a su vez con otro de igual o mayor potencia. El hielo se extendió por el suelo y se evaporo con igual rápidez. Reiji se desplazo hasta el tejado más cercano y el joven le siguió.

.- Retirate .- exclamo Reiji sin emoción.

.- Eso no depende de mí.

La punzada que recorrió su cuerpo les inmovilizo durante un minuto. Los espiritus a su alrededor se mostraron confusos, pero su indecisión duro poco. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, todos reanudaron su batalla sin consideración; en la expresión de Reiji asomó la muestra de algo que Garland no logro definir. Kai también la percibió, una suave ansiedad presionó su pecho y se alejo de Sumomo. La tierra temblo...

Se agito con violencia, y Takao se bamboleo antes de caer al suelo. La casa de Yuriy resplandeció con una cegadora luminosidad rojiza. Sus paredes se destrozaron y la madera saltó en todas direcciones. El techo se vino abajo como si fuera de carton y el emblema de la familia cayo a tierra quedando oculto bajo las tejas. No obstante, sobre aquellos restos brillaba una pequeña piedra, sostenida en el aire por alguna fuerza misteriosa.

La voz de Yuriy penetró en la cabeza de Kai, llegó lejana, apagada y opaca como la débil imitación de un grito. No había más, la voz se extinguio y la ansiedad de Kai aumento. La piedra brillo con más incandescencia, emitiendo una poderosa sensación apabullante. Los espiritus se mostraron presas de una profunda turbación: La energía que los rodeaba era conocida..., pertenecía a Daisuke. Era el poder que los guardianes habían robado y sellado, y que ahora parecía despertar.

La energía aumentaba y la piedra no podría soportarlo. Pequeñas rajaduras terminaron por destrozarla. Quedo reducida a una flama roja, inmensa y refulgente, que exploto, dejando a la vista varios destellos danzantes que comenzaron a desperdigarse con asombrosa velocidad.

.- ¡A un lado!

Garland se sobresalto con la advertencia de Reiji, pero era demasiado tarde: Uno de aquellos destellos se aferro a Himeko. La joven se echo para atrás, intento luchar y Mystel se apresuro para rescatarla; pero aquel resplandor la rodeo hasta que su cuerpo fue engullido. Mystel fue expulsado a varios metros de distancia. Un grito agudo se dejo escuchar, y éstos aumentaron hasta desaparecer subitamente. Los destellos continuaron con su empresa, fuera cuál fuera, y Nakuru, Shimizu y Yuzuki se vieron en una situación bastante delicada, cuidando de que las llamas no tocaran a los pequeños que llevaban. Ningún guardian parecía capaz de rechazarla.

Max la vio venir y el terror se pintó en sus facciones; sintió que alguien le sujetaba, y antes de comprender nada, Falborg lo apartó con un ágil movimiento. Los espiritus tampoco podían enfrentarla, y se veian en graves aprietos para mantenerla a raya. Reiji y Garland se unieron a la empresa de reducirla, pero aquella energía parecía inagotable...

Brooklyn se agacho, escapando del destello que se obstinaba en engullirlo. Una veloz llamarada cruzo frente a él y su brazo fue herido cerca de su muñeca. El mismo destello le aprisiono, y una quemazon inexplicable se extendió por su brazo lanzado dolorosas corrientes a su cuerpo; ahogó un gemido tratando de congelar la llama que laceraba su piel. Se sintió succionado, y el ardor aumento hasta más de la mitad de su pecho. La misma fuerza sujeto su otro brazo, impidiendole defenderse; el dolor alcanzo niveles insoportables. Gritó, y el mundo se tornó borroso, todo dejo de tener sentido... Perdió la conciencia.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el olor de la tierra penetraba por su nariz con gran claridad, y eso le hizo consciente del dolor que se extendía por cada particula de su ser. Parpadeó, e intento levantarse, pero el daño inflingido a su persona le provoco un gemido... Luchando contra su propia debilidad se puso de pie, ignorando a sus piernas temblorinas y a las quemaduras que punzaban en sus brazos, cuyas tonalidades rojizas contrastaban con lo blanco de su piel.

.- ¿Puedes andar? .- la voz de Garland penetró en su cerebro con lentitud, lo sentía aletargado e hinchado. Sus parpados se cerraban sin su permiso.

El cansancio se apoderaba de sus miembros. Ese fuego había consumido sus fuerzas casi por completo; ahora lo comprendía: habría desaparecido si Garland no hubiese intervenido en su favor. Podía ver las marcas que el joven llevaba en cuellos, manos, y torso, las mismas que sus brazos mostraran. Asintió en respuesta a la pregunta antes hecha, y cuando Garland le ayudo a desplazarse, se apoyo en él, sintiendo que sus fuerzas se desvanecían. Lo cierto era que Garland le había salvado.

Otro destello lacero la espalda de Yuzuki, cuando ésta trataba de cuidar de Yuki. La mujer ahogo su gemido y aparto al chico para enfrentarse a la llama que abrasaba su cuerpo. Shimizu se adelanto para ayudarla, dejando a Takao bajo el cuidado de Nakuru, pero la misma flama la rechazo con fuerza indescriptible, y ella traspaso la pared de una de las casas cercanas, destrozandola con el impacto. Yuzuki la llamó pero nadie contesto.

Una de las chispas se lanzó contra Sumomo, recibiendo una cortada profunda desde su pantorrilla izquierda hasta su muslo. Kai se quedo inmóvil dejando que la pequeña llama se acercara. Escucho un suave susurro... palabras intangibles y desentonantes. Kai cayo a tierra, golpeado por el abrumador ataque contra su cerebro. Se sintió entumido, tembloroso, con la cabeza dandole vueltas sin control. Tuvo deseos de vomitar.

La flama rojiza comenzo a expanderse, dispuesta a devorarlo, y Sumomo se vio sin oportunidad para ayudarle. Kai no se movió, sus piernas no le respondían... fue entonces que los triangulos en su rostro centellaron con un tenue fulgor azulaceó. Era una advertencia, y la llama se detuvo. El murmullo anterior resono en su cerebro con más potencia. _"Dranzer"_ fue el susurro que Kai logro precisar; repitió el nombre en voz alta para averiguar su significado.

El resultado fue que la llama se contrajo al instante; las demás le imitaron y se unieron en una sola, que creció hasta alcanzar dimensiones extraordinarias. De ellas provinó el trinido de un animal imposible de confundir. Era un ave. Un ave hecha de fuego. Un ave de la energía roja que antes había estallado destruyendo la piedra del fenix. Era un ave creada con los poderes de Daisuke... Aquellos poderes que los guardianes creyeron haber sellado, pero que acababan de liberarse.

El ave era un fenix, con sus majestuosos colores deslumbrantes y fantasticos: El rojo, que parecía más brillante que la sangre misma, los leves tintes de un blanco cegador, y el radiante color oro que pigmentaba su pico y sus patas. Sus contornos no eran fijos, las flamas que constituían su cuerpo danzaban sin orden incapaces de otorgarle una apariencia detallada. Sus esplendorosas alas se extendían a ambos lados de su cuerpo aleteando de vez en cuando para mantener el equilibro. Trinó de nuevo, con más fuerza que la vez anterior... Era un llamado..., pero para quién.

Kai enmudeció, incapaz de unir eslabones y de responder a la infinidad de preguntas que azotaban a su cerebro. El ave se mantuvo en el aire y volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha como si descubriera algo. Agito las alas con la clara intención de marcharse, pero los triangulos azules en las mejillas de Kai volvieron a brillar y el ave fijo su atención en el pequeño. Pareció debatirse en la incertidumbre, se le veía ansioso por partir, pero a la vez era incapaz de hacerlo. Emitió un chillido tan agudo que todos se taparon los oídos. Sufría, y el dolor se reflejaba en el matiz de su canto. Batió las alas con tal fuerza que la ventizca producida termino por destrozar todo lo que aún quedaba en pie. Kai permaneció inmóvil, con la cabeza hecha un lío y los triangulos punzando sus mejillas. El ave le examinaba como si tratara de reconocerle, había algo en Kai que detuvo el ataque de tan fantastico ser. Volvió a chillar, con más fuerza y más dolor...

Y para sorpresa de todos... ¡el ave se dividió!; era ésa la razón de su agonía. Su indecisión le obligaba a separarse. La primer ave que permaneció junto a Kai era de un rojo intenso, con el oro claro cubriendo varias partes de su cuerpo. El segundo pájaro era de colores oscuros, el blanco se transformo en negro y un leve rojo oscuro delineaba sus contornos, éste magnifico ejemplar lanzó un trinido más potente que todos los anteriores y se alejó, perdiendo su forma al tiempo que desaparecía entre las copas de los arboles.

El ave que se inclino hacia Kai no mostró interés en perseguir a su otra mitad; quedó tan cerca del Hiwatari que éste examinó con detalle cada uno de sus rasgos. Profirió un suave canto, acompañado por un batir de alas mucho más gentil y familiar. Kai sintió una oleada de simpatía hacia dicho animalito. Extendió una mano y le pareció tocarlo; era sorprendente la calidez que despedía. El ave gorgojeó; las marcas de Kai brillaron por última vez en aquel día y absorbieron la energía que el fenix dejo trás de sí...

Cansado, y no teniendo más fuerzas para sostenerse, Kai cayó a tierra...

.- Busquemos a Drigger .- fue la primer orden que Reiji pronunció apenas se reuniera con Falborg. Fijando su atención en Max, añadió .- déjalo si asi lo quieres.

El enanito rubio que despreocupadamente mantenía sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Bryan, parpadeó con el aire infantil que tanto le pertenecía.

.- Drigger preguntara por su mocoso; .- replico Falborg con brusquedad, dando por terminada la discusión.

Reiji asintió, poco convencido, antes de que una poderosa descarga se estrellara contra la espalda de Falborg, haciendole perder el equilibrio, y una rápida sombra aprovecho la distracción para hacerse de Max. Reiji fue lanzado contra el suelo y quedo aturdido durante un instante. Momentos después Falborg era rodeado por tres de los guardianes recién llegados: Kouji Kinomiya, Shigeru Ivanov, y Akira Ivanov.

.- ¡Azaki! .- exclamo Max en cuanto reconoció al guardian que ahora le abrazaba.

Azaki Mizuhara le prodigo las más tiernas atenciones, dandole a entender cuán feliz era al verle de nuevo. No existían palabras que expresaran el enorme alivio que experimento Azaki al ver que el pequeño hijo de Judy y Kojetsu aún vivía. Ciertamente, ninguno de ellos esperaba encontrar al pequeño guardian perdido.

Falborg se levanto, la furia adueñandose de sus rasgos, pero inmediatamente Kouji tomó la delantera y sujetando con una cuerda de luz uno de los brazos de Falborg, le inmovilizo el tiempo suficiente para que Shigeru lo imitara. Akira no tardo en unirseles.

Los tres guardianes se disponían a desvanecerlo...

Continuara

**"Todos terminan por rendirse,**

**de nada sirve luchar.**

**El pasado muere y te condena a recordarlo,**

**no cede ni se detiene en su tortura.**

**No pierdas tu tiempo..."**

_n/a:_

_¡Neee...! Como verán, las escenas de accion no son mi fuerte. Ustedes me diran si de plano las omito. No quise utilizar los nombres de las bestias bit de Brooklyn, Garland y Mystel, porque eran algo ostentosos. Lo mismo sucedio con sus bestias bit. Es decir, una serpiente marina gigante, una extraña quimera, y el otro no sé que, no son de lo más apropiado para deambular por ahí... :D_

_Cada espiritu arrastra una historia... pero no sé si encuentre el momento para contarlas. Es decir, aparte de Falborg, Reiji y Drigger, el pasado de los demás no tiene mayor relevancia; excepto para explicar el por qué de tal o cual conducta. Estaba pensando en hacer pequeños capitulos dedicados exclusivamente a eso, pero todavía no me decido... _

_De todas maneras, agradezco su apoyo. Besos. _

_Review. Mil y un besos para todas, (¿hay chicos por ahi?)_

_Galy: Hola!. Sipi, el pasado de Rei se verá por partes. Si lo escribo de un tirón aburrire hasta el hartazgo, ya que muchas cosas que han sucedido comenzaron por ese tiempo (no se si podría llamarlo escabroso, pero te dire que para el gato es bastante agobiante). Ya tenemos el encuentro de Kai con Rei... Y ya sabemos lo que paso con Max, aunque claro, las cosas siempre pueden cambiar. No lo niego, Daisuke no se tienta el corazón para darle en la torre al gato, y dado que Rei se siente culpable por la muerte de Judy, para Daisuke representa una oportunidad. Nop, Bryan y Rei llevan una amistad bastante solida, hay cosas que no se dicen, pero confían el uno en el otro... El recuerdo de los lirios... ¡Claro! Uno era Rei, y otro cierto lindo chico. ¿Adivinas quién es quien?... Adoro a Yuriy, aunque tal vez lo pongo muy OOC ahora que anda de pequeño, pero cuando crezca veremos que tal es... Ahora si, actualice ambos, tuve problemas con el otro pero finalmente mis dos fic estan al día. Besos y gracias por tu review._

_Michiru Kanaizumi: Muchas gracias!. Trato de mejorar mi manera de escribir, y aunque a veces las faltas de ortografia aparecen a cada ratito siempre busco que sea entendible (algo que tal vez no siempre se dé :D) No te preocupes, tu review me gusto, gracias... Errr... No puedo prometerte que no hare sufrir a los chicos. Pero tratare de que salgan adelante... Mil Besos y espero verte por aqui pronto. Nos vemos.!_

_Cloy Ivanov Black: Arigatou. Me esforzare mucho para no decepcionarte, y procurare que mis tramas no sean tan raras... jeje. Finalmente actualice y el silencio por temor al rechazo ya tiene su capitulo final. Tuve problemas para escribirlo (culpa a Tala, no quería ceder), y me expandí como verdolaga, por eso lo hice largo y me tarde. Espero verte pronto por aqui. Nos vemos y cuidate mucho. Gracias._

_GabZ: Ohayo!... Las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo espera, ya ves que Daisuke descubrió a Circe, pero yo me supongo que es demasiado tarde. Asi que Drigger tendra que enfrentarse al plan de Yui. ¿en serio, en ese caso me alegra saber que ahora toleras a Rei. :D ... En cuanto a Takao y a Yuriy, tendremos más escenas de ellos, después de todo, seguiran viendose con frecuencia. Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber de ti... Tus fics me encantan, y procuro mantenerme al día. Besos y hasta pronto._

_Esmeralda Santos: Hola!... Gracias por tu review, y te dire que ninguna duda es tonta. De hecho muchas cosas andan cuatrapeadas, y es raro que no haya dudas. Vayamos con tu pregunta. ¿Qué si la mama de Max está muerta?. Bueno, pues te dire que si (para desgracia mía, pues me hace sentir culpable). Pero como Daisuke alcanzo a retener su espiritu, por eso lo mantiene en "este mundo", por decirlo de alguna manera. Espero haber aclarado tu duda. Por ahora me despido. Cuidate. Un abrazo._

_Kayri: Todo de maravilla... gracias por preguntar. errr. ¿cómo lo sabes?... jeje, te dire que me encanta leer, y el problema conmigo y los libros es que una vez que empiezo no los suelto, por eso me tardo en actualizar. XD. No desesperemos... Sé que ya me fui por las ramas, y que la trama no tiene nada de Yaoi, pero te aseguro que ésta se vera pronto... Solo necesito cimentar las bases para después irme de lo lindo con las relaciones. Bryan y Yuriy. Kai y Rei. Takao y Max... y algunas más por ahi. ¿cuanto falta?... si te lo digo te me infartas. Pero en cuanto crezcan, la historia será más fluida. El fic que mencionas se llama "Al fin te encontre", y fue el primero que escribí, lo notaras por mi mala redacción... (no que esta sea mejor, pero...)... En fin, gracias y nos vemos._

_Maya y Sakuya _

_Maya . Nada que disculpar. Me alegra verlas de nuevo por aqui. Espero que la gripa de Sakuya haya mejorado (lo que es muy probable considerando que me he tardado sigos en actualizar). Bryan y Max seguiran teniendo sus momentos de cariño fraternal (o algo asi)... Ahora actualice, espero apurarme ahora que no hay fics en lista que tenga. Espero no decepcionarte y que este capitulo te haya gustado._

_Sakuya . ¿te encuentras mejor?... ¿Como les fue en sus examenes?... espero que mejor que a mí. Ya tengo el capitulo y aquie lo tienen, espero que les guste. Aunque posiblemente me tarde con el otro. Besos. Te cuidas y estudia mucho (el burro hablando de orejas, XD)... En fin. Miles de besos para ambas y espero verlas pronto. Cuidense._

_Laura: jeje, me alegra ayudarte. Gracias por el review, y no te preocupes espero que te haya gustado. Por otro lado, te dire que el mal humor de Rei tiene que ver con Daisuke, porque cuando no está el se comporta de lo lindo con el resto de los chicos. Lo único que tiene Rei es que se siente presionado y a nadie le gusta que eso suceda. Por otro lado, te dire que ese mal humor es la consecuencia de la vida que ha llevado, y hasta que no aprenda que las cosas no siempre son iguales mantendra ese carita enfurruñada. Besos, nos vemos pronto._

_Kanna-Neko-jin : Neechan!... ¿sindrome de perro? o.o no lo conozco. Bueno, tengo msn, sólo me falta el tiempo para charlar. No me había dado cuenta hasta que lo mencionastes. ¡Kai no estuvo en el capitulo anterior!... Bueno, ya lo recompense, y seguira apareciendo... ¿qué tal vamos con investigaciones?... Espero que Daisuke no te haya decepcionado. En cuanto a Kai... qué opinas de su "situación". Y si acertaste, Kai es la llave de todo el embrollo. Aqui esta el capitulo y nos vemos pronto. Cuidate y saluda al resto de mis hermanas... XD_

_Ark Angel: Gracias. errr. Para que Bryan se encuentre con Tala, tenemos que esperar un poco, pero en cuanto suceda comenzaran los problemas. ¡Ohhh!... Ya que te adelantaste te dire que nuestros chicos creceran, a mi me gusta el yaoi pero tampoco hay que exagerar... Kai y Yuriy son niños, pero creceran, lo que ahora sucede es para explicar el porque de su conducta cuando sean mayores. Ya que si comienzo por ahi todo va quedar más raro de lo que ya es. Habra besos, existira la parte shonen ai del asunto, dejame que mis chicos crezcan y que se adapten... pero no pdoría decirte que habra lemon porque no lo sé. Digamos que Daisuke tiene mucha consieración para con Drigger. ¿besarlo?... mmm, tendre una explicaicón para eso. Nos vemos._

_Shiroi Tsuki: Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta XD ... Oki doki, espero con ansisas par saber como andan las cosas, sobre todo ahora que ya tengo a mis chicos listos para entrar en la adolescencia... Bueno, aun les falta pero eso vendra pronto. Cuidate y espero verte pronto._

_Naomi Hiwatari Kon: Bonito Nick. :D. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que el fic siga gustandote. En cuanto a la intriga, pues no se si me salga bien, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Me encantaría platicar contigo, espero que algun día nos podamos encontrar. Sé que anda largo y luego uno se confunde, pero si tienes dudas con gusto tratare de disiparlas. En cuanto a Bryan y a Tala. Digamos que Bryan no tendra la mejor reacción... errr... Sipi, Kai es el último Hiwatari, pero considerando que Rei es un espiritu (es decir, no esta vivo y todas esas cosas) ¿cuál es tu conclusión con respecto a eso?... Bueno, nos vemos pronto y espero que te haya gustado. Bye._

_Kai Yloenen: Sin lugar a dudas. Como bien dirias, Yui es una mala persona, pero como todos tiene sus motivos y deseos. Jhonny no vndrá si no hasta mucho después (sin lugar a dudas me lo pensare mucho antes de considerar a una "amiguita(o)" para él) XDD... Jenrya y Andrei tendran su participación en el fic, más que nada el poder de Jenrya, porque el futuro para nuestros chicos poca importancia tiene. Es su pasado el que esta atormentantoles la existencia. Me encantan tus review, espero disfrutar de ellos mientras esto dure, porque me desternillo de risa cada vez que ando por aqui... Besos y nos vemos pronto._

_Dayiah BelsebÃº de maxwell: El nick esta algo complicado... por el maxwell me digo que te gusta gundam wing, pero lo má seguro es que no. XD. Sipi, muchas cosas se dicen, pero nuestros chicos poca atención le ponen. ¿el chico de los recuerdos de Rei? te dire que saldrá mas adelante... tiene su papel importante par todo el asunto. mmm, más que metafora el sueño de Andrei representa el destino de Drigger, "llama azul" "llama roja" como Andrei mismo dice, ambas lo consumen. Habrá que ver que significan y que representan... Pero no, no tienen que ver con Max. En cuanto a Daisuke y a Drigger... mmm, más que condición digamos que Daisuke se aprovecho de la situación... ohoh, supongo que tendre que advertirle a Yui que se ande con cuidado. Por otro lado, ahora que es Yuriy el que esta en sus garras, te imaginaras como estan las cosas. Besos y nos vemos._

_Ly-chan: HI!... Me alegra que te gustara, ya esta el capitulo final de "El silencio..." y los demás capitulos estan en esta pagina, puedes leerlos con gran facilidad. Te los enviare pero de seguro me tardare, asi que espero no te moleste... ¿te gusta yu yu hakusho, ¿yaoi o no?... A mi me gusta la pareja Hiei Kurama. Y también me gustaría escribir. con gusto leere. Nos vemos. Besos._

_Nadryl: Hello!... Hace mucho que no se nada de ti. Anda, claro que te ayudo, pero es algo complicado el asunto. Gracias por tu apoyo. Me alegra que el fic te siga gustando, porque avanzamos a pasos lentos pero seguros XD. Por otro lado te dire que si tienes dudas con toda confianza puedes decirmelo... jejej, nadie se ofende aqui. Y te cuento que no eres la primera que lo compara con Harry Potter, pero supongo que algo se me pego después de haber leido mucho de ahi. La diferencia con Daisuke y Voldemort radica en que Voldemort tiene motivos mucho más mundanos. En cuanto a la piedra del fenix, pues ya me deshice de ella, aunque algo tardado, pero si se parece a la filosofal... jojo y no te preocupes, me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta. Bueno, Yo tambien soy mega fan del KxR, como podras ver, pero adore al Bryan x Tala y ya no puedo sacarmelos. Aunque no me quejo... En cuanto a tus preguntas: Bueno, Minoru (el nombre que Daisuke pronuncia en este capitulo) puede darte una respuesta. Dranzer también te contestaria, pero esa razón se quedara en el misterio hasta que Daisuke se digne a decirnosla de por qué sobreprotege tanto al gato. XD. Kai puede sentir las emociones de las demas personas siempre y cuando se lo permitan. Bueno, cuando solo son espiritus, estos se quedan errando, como tu dices, y se quedan a vivir en lugares lejos de la civilización. Tanto Rei como Bryan y todos los demás, vivieron como espiritus, como fantasmas antes de que Daisuke apareciera. Puedes llamarme como quieras. Nos vemos pronto. Besos hasta entonces. _

_Navleu: Mujer me has dejado sorprendida... aparte de que me ate de risa cuando te leí. Graicas por tu review anterior. Y mil gracias por este. que me hizo llorar de la risa. Bueno, yo tenái contemplado a Kai como el principal, y lo tendra, pero es pequeño y no puede soportar la carga del fic, jojo, pero tratare de sacarlo adelante. Sabes mucho y eso noes justo. Pero te dire que las cosas que has predicho saldran adelante más temprano que tarde. Vaniry se me ocurrió porque en ingles Vanish significa desvanecer. ¿qué gran cosa, no?. jajaja... Te dire que aa veces hsta yo misma me revuelvo con los nombres y trato de no repetir pero luego se me saltan las cuerdas yp or eso vemos nombres que se parecen tanto. En cuanto a Kojetsu, te dire que él no perdonara a Daisuke, y a naie que trabaje par él. cof, cof, ¿Reiji? cof cof... No tiene gran cosa, pero sabremos más de él. Por el momento nos damos cuenta de que aprecia Drigger. Graicas por tus poemas, me encantaron y ten por seguro que varias ideas han nacido gracias a ellos. El chico de los recuerdos de Rei saldra pronto... Claro, el marcar a Kai hizo que Rei fuera localizado por el radar de Andrei. Yuki no tiene mayor relevancia, pero es amio de Takao y eso enfadar l pelirrojo. Aqui esta l actualización. Gracias por ambos review. _


	8. Caminos Separados

**DULCES ESPIRITUS**

**Por Roquel**

**Capitulo 8**

**CAMINOS DISTINTOS**

En la lejanía de su sueño, unas llamas oscuras se desvanecieron en la penumbra. Se sintió pequeño, con frío y miedo. Al girarse, se encontró con el fénix de colores rojo sangre que descendía hacía él en un armonioso batir de alas; su enorme tamaño disminuyo hasta quedar a su altura.

Sus brillantes ojos, de un dorado liquido, le hicieron recordar algo, aunque en ese momento no logró precisar qué. La calidez que emanaba de aquel magnifico ejemplar era como una acogedora mano que acariciaba su piel. Kai repitió su nombre: Dranzer, y el ave le miró con tristeza, casi con agonía...; había una pizca de terrible humanidad detrás de aquella mirada.

Los dedos de Kai recorrieron el contorno de su plumaje, las llamas no le quemaban y el fuego ondulaba según la dirección de sus movimientos. Era hermoso y fantástico. La súbita simpatía que sintió por aquel animal rebozó su corazón, haciéndole sonreír; pero la sonrisa se esfumo cuando el ave plegó sus alas. Fue sorprendente cuando todo el ser brilló hasta adoptar una figura humana.

Kai quedó boquiabierto.

El Dranzer frente a él conservaba aquella silenciosa y cálida mirada. Sus contornos eran fantasmales, pero sonreía con gentileza. Los ojos oscuros, azules cobalto, le parpadearon con sencillez; el cabello negro, fino y ondulado, enmarcaba un precioso rostro de facciones varoniles; la boca mediana, generosa y suave, se torcía con toda simpleza para formar una sonrisa, y con igual facilidad para tensarse en un gesto severo. Su presencia imponía respeto y misterio.

Kai parpadeó. _"¿Dranzer?."_ titubeó con un leve gesto infantil.

El joven mostró más interés en revisar los triángulos de su rostro que en contestar su pregunta; sus dedos delinearon con infinita suavidad y cuidado cada marca de su cara. Su entrecejo se frunció levemente y terminó por menear la cabeza.

_"Sin duda son de Rei." _aseguro el joven con voz timbrante, agradable y aterciopelada. _"Es un gato demasiado ingenuo." _se escuchaba triste y alegre a la vez, como si recordara algo que le hiciera sumamente feliz pero cuya consecuencia le fuera extremadamente dolorosa.

Para el chico Hiwatari aquello fue tan incomprensible como la cosa más extraña en el mundo; para una mente de tan sólo seis años el comentario carecía de absoluta lógica. El nombre no evocaba nada.

_"¿Quién es Rei?"_ la inocente pregunta hizo a Dranzer sonreír cansinamente más no respondió.

_S_e quedó quieto, examinando la nada, mientras Kai percibía una agonía lejana que punzaba su cuerpo sin lastimarle, escucho gritos silenciosos y numerosas exclamaciones. Cuando la mano de Dranzer descanso sobre una de sus mejillas el ruido exterior remitió lentamente y Kai se lo agradeció. Las orbes cobalto le examinaron con precaución y duda... Sólo duró un instante y rápidamente fue reemplazada por una expresión decidida.

_"Si, es lo mejor, al menos por ahora. Descansa, y cuando despiertes, todo será más claro para ti." _sus contornos se desvanecieron sin darle tiempo al chico de preguntar. _"De ahora en adelante mi poder te pertenece, y no olvides que siempre podrás contar conmigo."_

Las marcas de Kai emitieron un suave resplandor. Dranzer brilló tenuemente, su figura difuminándose hasta perder claridad; se concentro en una pequeña luz, centellante y vaga, que flotó frente a Kai y finalmente se unió a él, haciéndole brillar por un instante.

Después de eso todo fue oscuridad...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

_:Tardó varios minutos en comprender que soñaba, que aquel sueño era sólo un futuro impreciso, que la posibilidad de que se cumpliera era imprecisa. Andrei lo sabía y no era algo que le preocupara. No podía detener los sueños cuando venían, así como tampoco podía invocarlos. Aquel sueño le pertenecía a alguien, y el futuro mostrado en él era sólo una de muchas opciones... _

_Vio a su madre de pie, oculta por una capucha, perdida entre la arena. Vio a un ave de fuego nacer y brillar, para después hundirse en un huevo. Vio al gato blanco atrapado en una burbuja... Y finalmente, vio a una mujer rubia de ojos azules. _

_Ella le miró y Andrei comprendió que también le veía... Y por alguna razón, supo su nombre; Judy:_

.- ¡Andrei!.

Despertó súbitamente, y se topó con el rostro congestionado de Émile. El ardor en su garganta le hizo toser, a la par que sentía su rostro arder. Se incorporó a medias, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba. Se sintió morir cuando una dolorosa descarga punzo su hombro izquierdo. Émile le ayudo a recostarse. La habitación, preparada con toda rapidez para recibir a un inconsciente Andrei, resultaba de lo más acogedora.

.- Jenrya .- llamó con voz pastosa y el preocupado semblante de su hermana apareció frente a él. Sonrió con pesadez.

.- Madre se ha ido, ¿verdad?.

.- El fuego devoró todo, Andrei; Circe no sobrevivió, ni ella ni el guardian. Nadie los vio salir.

El chico esbozó una suave sonrisa, desconcertando a ambos. .- Aún vive... Madre vive..., y Daisuke también.

.- Descansa, mañana te sentirás mejor.

Émile se fue; sin Circe, era él quien mandaba y tenía mucho que hacer. Jenrya arropo a su hermano cuidando la herida que surcaba su hombro izquierdo. Ira, la esposa de Émile, se aseguro de cambiar los vendajes y darles de comer. Se retiró y sólo entonces Jenrya se permitió hacer una pregunta.

.- ¿Qué viste, con quién soñaste?

.- Con nosotros. .- titubeó .- Con tú destino y el mío..., destinos ligados a Daisuke.

.- ¿Cómo es posible?

.- No lo sé con certeza. .- sentándose sobre la cama sujeto su cabeza ignorante de la herida en su hombro. .- Nuestro futuro dependerá de Daisuke, de lo que él haga, de lo que él hará, de lo que ya ha hecho...

.- ¿Tan importante es?

.- No, no. .- sus ojos oliváceos centellaron. .- Todo destino va unido al destino de otras personas, unos a otros se entrelazan y afectan. Nadie puede traicionar a Daisuke. Cuando lo toque esta noche vi la sombra que lo protege..., vi a Dranzer.

.- _¿Dranzer?_

.- El ave de fuego que representa la fuente de su poder; le pertenece en todo sentido y le obedece de igual forma. Dranzer es la sombra detrás de él, la que lo protege y cuida; atacar a una sombra es inútil, no puede ser lastimada, no puede sufrir, y aunque el sol se oculte para ella siempre habrá una oscuridad en la que viva. Dranzer es invencible, y mientras Dranzer exista nadie podrá vencer a Daisuke.

.- Hablas de él como si fuera una persona.

.- Dranzer es un ser consciente..., de alguna manera, no sé cómo. El poder de Daisuke tiene voluntad y es capaz de razonar.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.- Porque se ha dividido para cumplir dos deseos ajenos. .- se cubrió los ojos. .- No pude verlo bien, no sé explicarlo, hay algo oculto, algo que se esconde, pero vi al ave dividirse en dos seres distintos por una razón que me es desconocida. Dos aves de fuego opuestas; la primera rojo sangre, el _Dranzer_, y la segunda, la negra, el _Dranzer Negro_.

.- ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros en todo esto?

.- Para contrarrestar la alteración que madre ha hecho al despertar a Dranzer, cuatro futuros han sido creados para nosotros. Cuatro caminos a elegir. Ir con Madre y servirle como ella lo necesita, dejando morir a muchas personas en consecuencia...; O ayudar al _Dranzer_ a buscar una victoria que le costara la vida...; O salvar al gato blanco de su propia elección y alejarlo de las llamas que buscan devorarlo, despertando así un tercer futuro para él.

.- ...¿quiéres decir qué el gato estaría a salvo?.

Andrei sacudió la cabeza sin descubrir los ojos. .- Ahora existen dos futuros para él, dos futuros donde el fuego va a consumirlo, morirá sin que nadie lo sepa, morirá por la decisión que él tome... Sin embargo, el tercer futuro sólo alargara su agonía. No tendrá deseo de nada, y no luchara por nada, simplemente se condenara.

.- ¿Significa que no hay forma de ayudarlo?

Su hermano agitó vehementemente la cabeza sin responder y Jenrya decidió no forzar la respuesta. .- Dijiste cuatro futuros... ¿cuál es el ultimo?.

.- Que no hagamos nada; que dejemos que Madre luche sola, que el _Dranzer _elija su propio camino y que el gato blanco muera entre las llamas...

Andrei se puso momentáneamente rigido y levanto la cabeza. La expresión de su rostro era hosca y sombría, y con voz angustiosa anunció:

.- Tengo un mal presentimiento, Jenrya. Las dos mitades de Dranzer son más poderosas que todo lo que hayamos visto y conocido. Madre no sabe hasta dónde puede llegar... .- sacudió la cabeza .- no debemos involucrarnos.

.- ¿Insinúas qué...?

.- Nos iremos.

.- Pero tú amas este lugar, y yo también. Es nuestro hogar.

.- Lo sé, pero... .- titubeó. .- temo que de quedarnos, alguien morirá. .- su mirada fue tan intensa que Jenrya frunció el entrecejo tratando de comprender.

.- ¿Te refieres a mí? .

.- Somos uno, Jen, no lo olvides. .- aclaro él seriamente. .- El futuro no puede existir sin el pasado; si tu mueres, yo también moriré; .- suspiró. .- pero de cualquier forma no hablaba de ti o de mí.

.- ¿Entonces de quién?... .- se impaciento al no recibir respuesta. .- Andrei, dilo de una buena vez; ¿qué más viste?... ¡Andrei!

.- ...lo vi morir, Jen, .- las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos. .- por nosotros, Émile morirá. Sólo un futuro lo mantendrá a salvo, y ese es no involucrarlo en el destino que madre ha forjado para nosotros. No podemos quedarnos...

Jenrya tuvo que ceder. Émile y su esposa, Ira, habían sido más padres para ellos que la propia Circe...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Falborg maldijo entre dientes, mirando con desprecio a los guardianes que le rodeaban. Inmovilizado e incapaz de escapar, el fuego invocado por él no tuvo el efecto deseado. Kouji lo anuló sin mayor complicación. Max intentó protestar, pero Azaki le sujeto con fuerza y el pequeño no tuvo oportunidad de explicarse.

Nakuru derribo a Mystel y se lanzó en busca de su hijo. Brooklyn fue tras ella, dejando a Garland en combate contra el Patriarca; pero nada podía hacer para darle alcance, el cansancio hacía estragos en su persona, su cuerpo resentía el dolor que la flama roja le había inflingido.

El ritual comenzaba... las palabras, incomprensibles para Falborg, adquirieron un tinte oscuro. Bryan lucho por liberarse y sus brazos quedaron marcados por las sogas de luz que lo envolvían. Un sorpresivo ataque de fuego tomó a Kouji desprevenido y el dolor en su brazo le obligo a disminuir su fuerza. Yuzuki intervino, alejando a Kura del circulo. Shigeru y Akira tuvieron que aumentar su fuerza para evitar que el espiritu escapara.

Fue entonces que Reiji intervino; apareció de la nada y embistió contra Kouji, quien no fue capaz de rechazarlo. La fuerza del guardian se perdió y Bryan vio libre su brazo derecho; atacó sin compasión, obligando a los otros dos a retirarse. Shigeru y Akira retrocedieron, sin ceder en su intento. El poder de Falborg y el de Reiji alcanzaron una perfecta sincronía, sin conceder tiempo para otro ataque sorpresa.

Brooklyn alcanzó a Nakuru poco antes de llegar con Yui. La furia de la guardian se mostró con todo ímpetu y el chico tuvo problemas para hacerle frente. De un momento a otro se escucho un trinido, como el llamado de un ave, y ambos contemplaron al fenix oscuro que se alzaba desde las profundidades del bosque. El animal desplegó su poder. Sólo Brooklyn, al tener la ventaja de transformarse, quedó de pie después de que el ave desapareciera. Escuchó voces...

El espiritu entrecerró sus ojos para localizarlos, pero no bien se hubo transformado, una descarga aturdió su cerebro, dejándolo momentáneamente paralizado... Un dolor sordo se expandió por su cuerpo, como una brasa lacerando sus músculos. Cerro los ojos y los gritos desgarraron su cordura...

El olor de hojas húmedas penetro su nariz.

Una súbita descarga hizo retroceder a Falborg; aturdido y mareado, el joven fue presa de un dolor inexplicable. Y no fue el único en padecer dicha agonía. Los espiritus quedaron fuera de combate: Kura cayo de rodillas y emitió un alarido penetrante y doloroso; Garland y Mystel, de pálidos semblantes, se tambalearon buscando un apoyo; Reiji tensó la mandíbula y Falborg entrecerró los ojos sosteniendo su costado.

Todo espiritu cerca o lejos se retorció de la misma manera. Todo espiritu fue consciente del castigo que aquel dolor implicaba, aunque ninguno comprendía la magnitud de la posible consecuencia. Era un dolor inhumano, que desgarraba la piel sin dejar huella. Cuchillos incandescentes lacerando sus venas. Algunos gritaron, otros gimieron y fueron pocos quienes cerraron los ojos y apretaron los dientes. Tenshi se detuvo y la loba aulló en respuesta al dolor que aquejaba su cuerpo, fue acompañada por el chillido agudo de un cuervo que volaba sobre su cabeza.

Andrei lo sintió, pero no como un dolor que hiciera presa de su cuerpo, sino como una punzada de angustia que retorcía sus entrañas. Se detuvo, y Jenrya le imitó; sus caballos se mostraron impacientes. Se alejaban bordeando el río que bajaba por el valle y rodeaba la montaña.

.- ¿qué pasa? .- Jenrya llegó a su lado. .- ¿es Madre?

.- Dolor. .- cerro los ojos .- Dolor no humano. Dolor de un espiritu.

.- ¿De quién?

.- ...son demasiados. Sufren. .- se dobló sobre si mismo. .- Se ahogan.

Quedó arrodillado, asiendo con fuerza la correa de su montura. Su hermana trató de ayudarle. Fue inútil. Andrei permaneció rígidamente aferrado. Las imágenes se sucedían una tras otra, cada una acompañada de sonidos incomprensibles... Espiritus desconocidos para él, cada uno con un nombre.

_Una bonita mujer de cabello azulado, piel nívea, ojos noche y un expresión un tanto seria: Tenshi, la loba blanca._

_El hombre rubio, de ojos verde mar, alto, elegante y formal: Anku, el búho cobrizo._

_El pequeño de piel tostada, con ojos y cabello negros como el hollín: Youko, el cuervo._

_La jovencita morena, arrogante y terca, sin pizca de tolerancia: Altha, el leopardo._

_El hombre de tosca expresión, los ojos almendrados decididos y secos, el cabello castaño: Ritze, el ocelote._

_La extraña mujer de cabellera verde olivo, y preciosos ojos esmeralda. Misteriosa y delicada: Yasha, la gacela._

_El joven rubio, de ojos claros cuya sonrisa era contagiosa: Mystel, el lince._

_La muchacha de llamativa melena azul, con ojos violetas chispeantes y desafiantes: Kura, el gato montes._

_El hombre serio y peligroso, capaz de destruir sin dolor, ojos verdes y cabello veteado: Korin, el oso._

_Un joven altivo y petulante, sus ojos y cabello castaños: Munai, el halcón._

_El joven de mirada gris, frívola sin pizca de compasión: Garland, el lobo._

_Su acompañante, el joven de melena pelirroja, de sonrisa vaga y expresión neutra: Brooklyn, el zorro. _

_La mujer necia y desdeñosa, la mirada azul acero que desprecia todo lo que le rodea: Yui, el águila blanca._

Y las imágenes continuaron; espiritu tras espiritu, cada rostro se grababa en la memoria del chico con dolorosa precisión. Andrei se sujeto la cabeza... Por último.

_El joven de adusta expresión, de cabello y ojos lavanda, a quien nada parecía importarle: Falborg, el rey águila._

_El chico de cabello negro, como la noche misma, cuya mirada parecía siempre vacía y opaca: Reiji, la pantera._

_El muchacho triste y deprimido, con la sonrisa más cínica que jamás se conociera: Drigger, el tigre._

_El Dranzer Negro se alzó de entre la nada, con un destello de algo indescifrable en la mirada. El dolor remitió y todo termino. El fénix volvió a hundirse entre las llamas..._

Andrei cayo de espalda a tierra y jadeó en busca de aire; su boca estaba seca y el chico se esforzó para hacerse escuchar.

.- Un futuro conjunto... .- trago saliva.

.- Será mejor volver.

.- No. .- se puso de pie .- Se ha ido... y Madre... Madre lo ha visto y sabe lo que debe esperar.

Temblaba, y su hermana lo ayudo a montar el caballo llevando ella las riendas. _Un futuro conjunto_..., ¿de quiénes?. Jenrya no pregunto... y pasaría mucho tiempo antes que ella comprendiera su significado. Dos días después habían dejado atrás los limites del Reino y estaban dispuestos a comenzar una nueva vida.

En la aldea, los guardianes observaron con duda el extraño comportamiento de los espiritus. Se escucho un grito, penetrante y agudo que traspasó los oídos y permaneció resonando en la memoria. Reiji, con la vibrante sensación de agonía salió disparado hacia el bosque sin destino claro. Falborg le siguió, y el resto de los espiritus le imitaron.

Akira notó entonces una sacudida en la base de su estomago y una angustiosa sensación hizo presa de su corazón. Miró en derredor y no tardó en percatarse de la presencia, débil y lejana, que lentamente se apagaba... la presencia que le era harto conocida. Su corazón se retorció.

.- ¡Matsui! .- y sin perder tiempo se internó en el bosque. Shigeru y Kouji intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguirle. Sin espiritus cerca, Yuzuki no perdió tiempo para buscar a Shimizu bajo los escombros de lo que antes fuera su casa...

Kai suspiró entre sueños... _Rei_ exhalo con pesadez.

Nakuru volvió en si poco después de que todo terminara. El bosque, más silencioso de lo habitual, se cerraba sobre ella con húmeda indiferencia. Los breves fulgores que centellaban en el cielo amenazaban tormenta, y pequeñas gotas de lluvia mojaban su rostro. Se levantó, notando de inmediato la contusión en su cabeza y el punzante dolor en su tobillo. Sus costillas retorcían sus costados. Luchó por incorporarse pero sólo quedo sentada, con el cuerpo entumecido.

.- ¡Nakuru! .- la inconfundible voz de Shigeru le hizo sentir mejor. Llamó a su vez, y pronto su consorte estuvo a su lado, revisando cuidadosamente sus heridas, abrazandola y atendiendola. Vendo su tobillo, y trató con toda delicadeza la herida en su cabeza. .- Kouji, y Akira vienen conmigo...

.- ¿Akira? .- inquirió ella aferrando su brazo; el nombre le recordaba la razón de haberse alejado de la aldea. Shigeru la miró confundido; su pálido semblante alertó a los tres guardianes que acababan de reunirse.

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.- Yuriy... .- balbuceo .- ...Matsui fue tras él...

Kouji volvió a la aldea, bajo la indicación de Shigeru, para cuidar de Nakuru y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Shigeru y Akira se alejaron en busca de Yuriy y Matsui. Se alejaron con rapidez y sondearon los alrededores queriendo hallar una presencia conocida, pero la energía de los espiritus bloqueaba su rastro.

Conforme avanzaban, Shigeru detecto cierto aroma que llevo a su memoria el día que conoció al gato blanco que tan descaradamente le había tratado. Su esencia se esparcía por el bosque como una sutil fragancia natural, pese a encontrarse mezclado con otras esencias, Shigeru no tuvo dudas con respecto a la visita del gato blanco. Se alejo del camino que seguían, hurgando en la oscuridad. Tuvo un sobresalto y se puso en guardia de inmediato al escuchar un leve llanto.

Akira, que iba detrás de él, reconoció la voz y ambos se pusieron en marcha. El llanto aumentaba de intensidad y pronto no hubo duda alguna de que la voz pertenecía a Yuriy. Shigeru apresuró la marcha. Encontraron el lugar intacto, aunque vacío y desolado. Oculto tras unos matorrales la voz de Yuriy les llegaba con absoluta claridad.

Shigeru lo llamó y el llanto se detuvo un instante, como dudando de haberle oído; y al ver a su padre, el pequeño redoblo sus sollozos. Shigeru sintió el corazón retorcerse cuando vio que la ropa de su hijo estaba manchada de sangre, pero otra escena acabo con su propio temor y le hizo temblar por el consorte de su mejor amigo. Akira, lívido y tembloroso, se inclino junto al cuerpo de Matsui y cuidadosamente le dio la vuelta.

El joven guardian, inmóvil, blanco como la cera, con los labios acartonados y azules, no dio señales de vida. No parecía respirar y tenía los miembros rígidos. Akira sintió un nudo en la garganta y su vista se nubló. Sus manos temblaron deteniéndose en varias partes del cuerpo de su consorte, pero mantuvo su imperturbable expresión... Yuriy contó entre hipidos y gemidos lo que había sucedido: Matsui lo liberó, lo salvo de la daga que apuntaba a su corazón y lo protegió, recibiendo en su lugar la mortal herida en su hombro; cuidando de él no tuvo ocasión para defenderse de su atacante siendo herido nuevamente. Se había desplomado, apenas se alejaran, y se desmayo instantes después; no respondía a sus llamados, no se movía, no respiraba... Y Yuriy lloraba por culpa al creerse responsable de su muerte.

Akira se inclino para escuchar su corazón y encontró un latido irregular y demasiado débil. No perdió tiempo al darse cuenta de que seguía con vida. Recuperando su sangre fría, actuó con rapidez. Descubrió las heridas y se topo con una visión demasiado alarmante. La sangre que brotaba de ambas heridas fluía sin conseguir coagularse, en ambos cortes la carne tenía un aspecto rojizo y supurante. Las venas se adivinaban bajo la piel clara como ríos de color violáceo, verde y rojo oscuro.

.- Veneno .- murmuro mirando a Shigeru, quien abrazaba a Yuriy que no dejaba de sollozar.

Lo que más preocupaba a Akira era la herida a mitad del pecho; las redes amoratadas se extendían a lo amplio de su torso. La otra herida, en la base del cuello del lado izquierdo, no representaba mayor problema; las venas violáceas sólo a una parte de su espalda. No podía aplicar un torniquete, por temor a disminuir el latido del corazón que necesitaba recuperar su fuerza, pero temía aumentar la rapidez con la que fluía el veneno. Tomó el pequeño cuchillo escondido entre sus botas y abrió una herida junto a las otras para extraer el veneno.

Shigeru pidió a Yuriy que describiera la daga en un esfuerzo por hacer que su hijo se calmara. Funcionó, pues Yuriy trató de ayudar, y le mostró el lugar en que se hallaba el objeto en cuestión; aunque el guardian no logro reconocerla y no identificó las joyas que adornaban el mango. La hoja estaba cubierta de sangre y eso dificultaba todo reconocimiento. Akira luchaba por devolver a Matsui de su estado inconsciente.

Nadie rondaba cerca, no había rastro de espiritus y no quedaba presencia alguna. Shigeru examino la daga que llevaba en la mano y decidió guardarla sin saber nada de ella. Era un milagro que Matsui continuara con vida; el veneno habría matado a Yuriy con aterradora facilidad...

Un débil jadeo interrumpió las cavilaciones de Shigeru.

Akira se detuvo, inclinándose hacia la boca de Matsui para verificar que respiraba; el leve vahído de su aliento rozó su rostro como una imperceptible caricia. Eso fue suficiente para que la férrea apariencia de Akira se desmoronara, y con lagrimas en los ojos abrazó a Matsui llamándolo dulcemente. Yuriy emitió un débil gemido, uniéndose a los llamados de Akira.

Matsui no despertó, pero su respiración, aunque irregular y dificultosa, hizo aflorar la esperanza. Akira se aseguro de cubrir a su consorte antes de levantarlo y llevarlo a la aldea. Yuriy iba en los brazos de su padre, cansado y aturdido, incapaz de comprender por qué los espiritus eran tan crueles. Habían lastimado a Matsui sin razón alguna y habían atacado su aldea. Decidió que jamás permitiría que los espiritus dañaran a otro ser querido...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Los espiritus se reunieron poco después de haber abandonado la aldea. Su semblante era pálido y tormentoso, combatían su malestar con las frías gotas de lluvia refrescando su cuerpo. Ninguno mostraba señales de cansancio, eran demasiado orgullosos para eso, pero sin duda su cuerpo les reclamaba descanso. Eran cinco en total. Los únicos que quedaban.

Kura se dejo caer a los pies de un árbol. .- ¡Por los dioses!. Ha sido la experiencia más aterradora de toda mi vida. Dolió como los mil infiernos; ¿alguien más creyó que moriría?

Nadie contesto.

.- Daisuke sabe lo de Yui. .- continuó la chica .- ¿qué hacemos ahora?. Nuestro amo exigirá una explicación.

.- Es un poco tarde para preocuparte por las consecuencias. .- respondió Falborg con evidente fastidio.

Kura le envió una mala mirada.

.- Lo mejor será retirarnos. .- terció Mystel con incómodidad. .- Los demás lo han hecho, no tiene sentido quedarse aquí.

.- No me iré sin Drigger .- repuso Falborg hostilmente.

.- Pues Drigger se ha ido sin ti. .- Kura le miró desafiante, y se levanto. .- Mystel tiene razón, iremos a donde Daisuke. ¿Vienes Garland?

.- Ve adelante. Búscare a Brooklyn.

.- Debió marcharse apenas supiera de la advertencia de Daisuke .- repuso Falborg distraídamente.

.- Brooklyn no se marcharía por algo tan insignificante. Voy a buscarlo.

Reiji reaccionó de pronto; despertó de un letargo sin que su expresión cambiara ni un ápice. Seguía mostrándose imperturbable y tieso.

.- Pierdes el tiempo. .- se volvieron hacia él. .- No quedan rastros de Brooklyn, de Drigger, ni de nadie por los alrededores.

La primera reacción fue la de escepticismo. Le siguió la incredulidad y finalmente la negación. Falborg fue el primero en cerciorarse de sus palabras. Los espiritus se percibían entre sí, Falborg podía buscar y encontrar a Drigger; si rastreaba su presencia, podría sentirlo sin importar cuán alejado estuviera. Le tomaría tiempo pero lo hallaría. Un espiritu siempre podía encontrar a otro; donde Rei estuviera, Bryan lo encontraría...

Pero no había nada. Rei no estaba... Drigger había desaparecido; al igual que Brooklyn..., al igual que los demás.

La trepidante sensación de ansiedad lo dejo sin aliento. Siempre creyó que Drigger existiría aunque él no existiese, que nadie lograría borrarlo... Meneó la cabeza, convenciéndose a si mismo de que Drigger no podía haberse ido...

.- ¿Qué pretendía Yui viniendo aquí? .- inquirió Reiji tan apaciblemente que hizo estremecer a Kura; era peor que soportar una rabieta de parte de cualquiera de ellos.

.- Deshacerse de Drigger. .- respondió ella.

.- Estaba obsesionada con eso. .- terció Falborg con ironía. .- ¿Y cuál es su participación en todo esto?

.- Nos dijo que podríamos pelear contra Drigger y deshacernos de él si veníamos con ella. Necesitaba que alguien le distrajera y sobre todo que alguien le sujetara...

.- ¿Y desde cuándo ustedes obedecen a esa bruja del demonio? .- la impaciencia y furia de Falborg fueron tangibles y apabullantes. .- Me sorprende verlos convertidos en simples y aborrecibles marionetas.

.- ¡Ninguna marioneta!. .- repuso Kura exaltadamente. .- ¡Retíralo!

.- ¡Quietos! .- intervino Mystel sujetando a Kura para evitar que se le fuera encima a Falborg. Le miró. .- Yui dijo que volvería a las tierras del Este apenas terminara. Tal vez se haya marchado.

.- Entonces su presencia sería obvia para nosotros .- interrumpió Garland con frialdad. .- Pero no lo es, eso significa que las cosas le han salido al revés. Nunca dijo qué clase de hechizo era, ni qué efectos tendría; no obstante, estaba segura de que Daisuke nunca lo sabría. Si Daisuke se ha enterado, entonces todo salió mal.

.- Juro que me desharé de ese pajarraco apenas le ponga las manos encima. .- bufó Falborg hoscamente.

.- Están olvidando a Daisuke... .- Kura se interrumpió, la expresión de Garland era intimidante. .- ...él podría encontrarlos. Sólo esperemos que no nos convierta en polvo al vernos llegar.

.- Bien merecido se lo tendrían por haber conspirado junto a esa vieja arpía y haber causado tantos problemas.

Kura lo fulmino con la mirada, y con voz tensa sentenció. .- Deseo de todo corazón que Yui haya cumplido su propósito.

.- Entonces yo retorceré su pequeño y horrible cuello.

Ambos espiritus de fuego invocaron su poder. Kura y Falborg se enfrentaron.

.- Nos vamos .- anunció Garland deteniendo la pelea.

Intercambió una mirada con Reiji antes de marcharse. Falborg aplacó su cólera y escupió la pregunta que tanto le incómodaba.

.- ¿Dónde está?

.- Es lo que vamos a averiguar.

Falborg resoplo con cansina resignación.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Sumomo tuvo cuidado de recostar a Kai en una pequeña cama improvisada dentro de una de las casas que habían quedado intactas. En otra habitación Yuzuki se hizo cargo de cuidar y confortar a Shimizu. Y en otra, Nam se aseguraba de que Yuki, Dasha y Takao no estuvieran heridos. Sumomo apagó el fuego y el Patriarca se entrevisto con algunos humanos, que espantados, trataban de averiguar qué había pasado.

Kouji llegó después con Nakuru bamboleante y pálida, pero más preocupada por Yuriy que por si misma. Se sintió afligida al ver la desolación de su casa; no quedaba nada en pie. Sumomo tuvo que convencerla para que se recostara, mientras Kouji iba en busca de su hijo. Takao le recibió con los brazos abiertos, y padre e hijo intercambiaron noticias sobre lo sucedido. Takao le dijo que un espiritu le había salvado. Le hablo sobre el tigre blanco, y en lo profundo de su corazón Kouji se lo agradeció.

Akira y Shigeru arribaron a la aldea poco antes de que amaneciera, empapados por la lluvia. Sumomo los recibió instalando a Matsui en una de las habitaciones restantes, sin que Akira se alejara de su lado ni un instante. Yuriy fue abrazado por su madre, quien atendio las heridas que llevaba en los brazos. El pequeño habia dejado de sollozar y pregunto a su padre por el estado de Matsui. Shigeru no supo que contestarle.

El Patriarca atendio a Matsui sin éxito alguno; la piel alrededor de las heridas habia tomado un tinte amoratado, tenía fiebre, y respiraba dificultosamente. Deliraba, pidiendo agua entre gemidos. El Patriarca limpió las heridas, humedeció su cuerpo con agua fresca e hizo cambiar sus ropas por algo más cómodo. Le dio a beber una infusión caliente y ordeno compresas frías para bajar la fiebre.

.- ¿Cómo esta? .- pregunto Shigeru apenas el Patriarca saliera de la habitación, Kouji le acompañaba. El anciano meneó la cabeza.

.- El veneno me es desconocido; sólo resta esperar que el cuerpo de Matsui lo resista. Si la fiebre aumenta podemos temer lo peor. Akira lo cuida.

.- ¿Y Shimizu?

.- Tu hermana despertó hace algunas horas, nada más que contusiones, heridas y lesiones; pudes verla cuando quieras, Yuzuki está con ella. Tercera habitación al fondo del pasillo.

.- ¿Cómo sigue el chico? .- terció Kouji refiriendose a Kai.

.- Inconsciente; aunque espero que despierte en cualquier momento.

Kouji y Shigeru intercambiaron una mirada. .- Hablaremos con Azaki, Patriarca. .- musitó el líder Ivanov encaminandose hacia el patio trasero.

Azaki charlaba con Max, averiguando lo sucedido en aquel día fatidico cuando los espiritus aparecieron. El pequeño le contó desde el momento en que fueron capturados, hasta cuándo llegaran a la aldea; la voz le tembló cuando le dijo que su madre había muerto y al relatarle los sucesos de los días posteriores no pudo contener las lagrimas y se desahogó... El guardian lo confortó.

.- Drigger ha cuidado de mí todo este tiempo .- dijo Max con voz temblorina, sorbiendo su nariz.

.- ¿Drigger? .- irrumpió Kouji con suavidad.

Max se alejo de Azaki y limpió sus ojos, en un intento de actuar con madurez. No los conocía, pero supo reconocer a guardianes de gran importancia. Su esencia era amigable y poderosa. El pequeño se controló, hizo una reverencia y dio su nombre; suscitando la sonrisa de ambos guardianes que devolvieron el saludo.

.- ¿Y quién es Drigger?

.- Es... .- se quedo callado no sabiendo como describir a Rei. .- es... una persona muy gentil.

.- Los espiritus no son personas. .- replico Kouji pacientemente.

Max se sintió profundamente ofendido. .- Son personas, .- declaro efusivamente .- personas que sienten y personas que sufren.

.- _Fueron_ personas. .- terció Shigeru con ternura, y se inclino hacia él. .- Los espiritus han vivido lo que debían vivir, no tienen derecho a ocupar un espacio que no les corresponde. Los espiritus sufren porque no pertenecen aqui...

.- Pero Drigger es...

.- ...nada más que un espiritu. .- completo Azaki. Max sacudió la cabeza, no sabiendo cómo refutar ese hecho. Los guardianes no hicieron más preguntas, y Max no dijo nada.

.- Envía un mensaje a Miura .- informó Kouji, después de que Azaki fuera puesto al tanto del estado de los heridos. .- Es peligroso que vuelvas ahora. Informa al padre del chico para que la busqueda termine. Iremos a mi aldea, y en cuanto sepas dónde se instalaron los Mizuhara podrás volver con el chico.

.- ¿Queda algún espiritu cerca? .- pregunto Azaki.

.- No lo parece, sin embargo Kouji y yo revisaremos la zona. Mantente alerta y vigila en nuestra ausencia. Partiremos en cuanto Matsui se encuentra en condiciones de viajar, o al menos hasta que la fiebre disminuya. El Patriarca cuidara de los heridos, y Sumomo se encargara de los preparativos del viaje. .- miró a Max .- Pide a Sumomo una habitación para él, .- le señalo al rubio que cabeceaba junto a él. .- el pequeño necesita dormir.

Soñó con su madre, con la elegancia y sencillez de antaño. Judy vestía un precioso vestido de tela vaporosa color violeta mientras paseaba por jardines desconocidos. Max le sonrió, y la imagen se desvaneció. Pero supo, sin lugar a dudas, que Drigger no estaba...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Yuriy respiró suavemente contra la almohada de su cama y la abrazo como si fuera su mejor amiga. Dasha, Yuki, Takao y Nam dormían, a pesar de que el sol se alzaba en el horizonte. Fuera se escuchaba el pasear de los adultos, las conversaciones susurradas y los preparativos de viaje. Yuriy no podía dormir, simplemente sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse. Se enderezo, dejando caer la almohada y aparto el cabello de su rostro. En silencio y a gatas se alejo de su cama. Se acerco a la puerta y abrió.

.- ¿A dónde vas? .- la voz le sobresalto y estuvo a punto de gritar.

Se volvió para encontrarse con el Kinomiya que le miraba expectante desde su cama al otro lado de la alcoba. Le hizo una seña para que se callara. Takao se acercó. Yuriy le fruncio el entrecejo y no le permitio avanzar. Una dulce presencia irrumpio la pelea abriendo del todo la puerta. Yuzuki disminuyo el volumen de su voz para no despertar a nadie y se agacho frente a ellos:

.- Deben volver a su cama.

.- No puedo dormir. .- la respuesta de Yuriy suavizo su mirada...

.- No necesito dormir. .- ...y la respuesta de Takao le hizo sonreír.

Shimizu dormitaba cuando los pequeños entraron en su alcoba, sus largos cabellos rojo fuego caían regados cual cascada sobre las sabanas blancas. Les recibió amistosamente y Yuriy se olvido de su propia ansiedad. Comieron el refrigerio que Yuzuki había preparado y fue ahi donde los pequeños se enteraron del proximo viaje. Takao se alegro al saber que volverian a casa, pero Yuriy se quedo callado.

Al verlo, Shimizu hizo una seña a su consorte para que los dejaran solos, y Takao se ofreció amablemente a recoger los platos. En cuanto salieron, Shimizu acaricio tiernamente el rostro de su sobrino, deseando borrar la mueca tristona de sus ojos. Lo abrazó y Yuriy devolvió el gesto con angustia, inhalando el aroma tan caracteristico de su tía. Olor a manzanas, tibias y dulces. Shimizu le sonrió y no lo soltó hasta que el chico le devolvio la sonrisa.

.- ¿Crees que Matsui mejorará? .- dijo haciendo la pregunta que tanto temía.

Shimizu suspiró, no quería engañar a Yuriy. .- Es algo que no sé... ¡Hey, no pongas esa cara; sabes que a Mat no le agrada verte triste.

.- ¿Y si muere? .- sus ojos cristalinos le observaron suplicantes .- ¿qué haremos si muere?

Shimizu le puso una mano sobre la cabeza. .- Llorar si asi lo quieres, gritar y maldecir si eso te hace sentir mejor..., el dolor es diferente en cada persona.

.- No quiero que muera. .- sollozo Yuriy en el regazo de su tía; necesitaba desahogarse, el remordimiento de saber que Matsui moriría por causa suya era más de lo que podía soportar...

Fuera, Yuzuki contenía las lagrimas en espera del momento apropiado para entrar; a su lado, Takao parpadeó lentamente recordando al chico amable que le había recibido al llegar, casi podía evocar su dulce sonrisa y sus ojos gentiles. El recuerdo era dolorosamente triste.

Shigeru y Kouji volvieron poco después del mediodía sin haber encontrado nada que explicara la extraña desaparición de los espiritus. Encontraron a Azaki ayudando a Sumomo y a Nam con los carromatos que preparaban para el viaje. Kouji se quedo para ayudarlos mientras Shigeru entraba a la casa para averiguar el estado de Matsui.

Encontro a Akira sentando frente a la puerta de la habitación con la expresión más angustiosa del mundo. Llevaba el cabello amarrado con algunos mechones negros cayendo sobre su rostro, aumentando el desaliento de su persona. Shigeru tenía la certeza de que no se movería para ir a descansar, y conociendo lo terco que era decidió no molestarlo. No cruzaron palabra alguna y Shigeru se dejo caer a su lado.

Ahí los encontro Shimizu, sujetando un cayado para avanzar.

.- Ya sabía yo que juntos tenían que estar. .- sonrió con humor, e hizo una seña para que nadie se levantara.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes? .- preguntó su hermano.

.- Como si una casa me hubiera caído encima. .- amplió su sonrisa haciendo una mueca de dolor en el proceso. Su aspecto malherido les fue momentaneamente familiar, cuando eran pequeños solían meterse en muchos problemas. .- Tengo a una personita que quiere saludarte, Akira.

El silencioso guardian alzo las cejas en mudo cuestionamiento. Por toda respuesta un pelirrojo, inusualmente tímido, salió detrás de Shimizu y contemplo con ojos tristes a su Sensei. Akira no tardo en comprender la razón de tan extraño comportamiento. Le regalo una suave sonrisa y le invito acercarse. Yuriy lo abrazo.

.- No es culpa de nadie. .- Akira limpió sus lagrimas y Yuriy por fin pudo sincerarse.

.- Vaya cuarteto el nuestro. .- comento Shimizu acomodandose al lado de su hermano.

Yuriy se acomodo en el regazo de Akira para escuchar la charla entre tres de sus personas favoritas; a pesar de que su padre fuera mayor que Akira por casi diez años, Yuriy sabía que no existía otra persona en la que Shigeru confiara ciegamente y estimara en igual grado. Su madre y su tía lo apreciaban de la misma manera; e incluso habían alentado a Akira para cortejar a Matsui, a pesar de que era dos años mayor que él... Yuriy no podía imaginar su vida sin uno de ellos.

Shigeru miró la puerta de la habitación y supo que Akira no sería el único que sufriría si Mat fallecía...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Falborg se transformo apenas llegaran a tierras Antonovich y anduvo a pie el resto del camino. El cielo de la tarde se coloreaba de naranja, rojo y amarillo. Reiji tuvo que detenerse en varias ocasiones para que el chico le diera alcance; sin duda transformados avanzaban más rápido. Apuraron el paso y pronto divisaron la alteración que había en el pueblo. Siguieron de largo, sin detenerse a examinar el desastre. Encontraron a sus compañeros ocultos entre las rocas, al parecer esperándolos.

.- Creí que no se presentarían. .- comentó con sequedad la chica de ojos negros, avanzando desde la sombra.

.- A callar, Altha. .- cortó Falborg con acidez.

.- Creí que vendrían con Garland, Mystel y Kura. .- terció Tenshi haciendo acto de presencia. .- Ellos llegaron desde el mediodía... .- frunció el entrecejo al percatarse de su estado. .- creo que deberías dormir un poco.

.- Estoy bien. .- pero su rostro cansado desmentía sus palabras. .- ¿Has encontrado algo?

.- Nada por ahora. Mystel y Ritze no deben tardar, los envié a revisar los alrededores pero no hay rastro del guardian por ninguna parte y nadie puede encontrarlo. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Falborg no respondió. La presencia del guardian era imposible de localizar, el poder de su amo no ejercía influencia en nadie y aunque sus cuerpos aún zumbaban de dolor no percibían la intimidante energía de su dueño...

.- No es Daisuke quién me preocupa. .- repuso finalmente, dejándose caer sobre una roca para descansar. Youko vino a sentarse junto a él, y Anku se acercó para escucharle. .- No puedo encontrar a Drigger.

.- ¿Y a quién le importa?. .- intervino otra voz con aspereza. .- Si alguien aquí merece ser buscado es cualquiera menos Drigger.

Falborg contuvo una mueca y clavo sus ojos en los castaños de Munai, uno de los espiritus más altivos y orgullosos del grupo.

Munai había sido uno de los más reacios a someterse a las ordenes del guardian, uno de los enemigos declarados de Drigger. Respetaba a Falborg por su determinación y fuerza, a la vez que lo despreciaba por tener amistad con el felino traidor. Podía ser un verdadero problema si decidía que las ordenes de Daisuke no eran lo suficientemente claras, pero nunca había protestado contra él abiertamente y Falborg sabía que nunca lo haría. Su descaro podía atribuírsele a la seguridad de creer que Daisuke no podía escucharle.

.- No hablo contigo. .- espeto Bryan entrecerrando sus ojos.

.- Admítelo, Falborg; eres el único que se preocupa por él...

.- Todos aquellos que tengan problemas con Drigger deberían hundir la cabeza en agua pantanosa y cerrar la boca por el resto de su existencia.

.- Dejen las niñerías para otro momento, .- apaciguo Anku. .- buscaremos a los demás y después veremos qué hacer.

.- Es una completa perdida de tiempo. .- Munai se puso de pie. .- Seguramente han hecho lo que nosotros tendríamos que estar haciendo: ¡Irnos!. Brooklyn y los demás deben estar disfrutando de su libertad.

.- No menciones a Brooklyn, .- refuto Mystel y Ritze enarco las cejas comprendiendo que llegaban en mal momento. La discusión atrajo la atención del resto de los espiritus .- no hables de él como si lo conocieras.

.- Nadie lo conoce, nadie sabe nada sobre él; .- replico Munai con altanería. .- Brooklyn no...

.- Brooklyn no es un tema a discutir, .- atajo Garland con voz helada, apareciendo de pronto. Sus ojos grisáceos centellaban .- ¿queda claro?.

.- Por supuesto, Garland, lo siento. Sólo decía que perdemos nuestro tiempo hablando de buscar a quien no quiere ser encontrado.

.- ¿Supones que Drigger y los demás se fueron por voluntad propia? .- inquirió Falborg con escepticismo a la par que enarcaba las cejas.

.- Y por qué no

Falborg se soltó a reír .- Porque Drigger no soporta a Daisuke más de lo que ustedes lo soportan a él; moriría antes que marcharse sumisamente con el guardian... Yui, por otra parte, no es precisamente la compañía que Daisuke eligiría.

.- ¿Qué sugieres entonces? .- visiblemente irritado, Munai se cruzó de brazos.

.- Los espiritus no pueden esfumarse en la nada, .- dijo lentamente. .- sabríamos si fueron desvanecidos, pero ellos aún existen. Un poder los oculta, les impide mostrarse, los retiene; es por eso que debemos...

.- ¿Y Daisuke? .- preguntó Youko con nerviosismo.

.- Si él se fue, él volverá. Dejemos que sea él quien nos encuentre. Lo más importante es Drigger...

.- ¡Drigger, siempre Drigger!. .- Munai rechinó los dientes. .- ¿Es lo único que te importa, Falborg?. Un gato necio y despreciable. ¡Al infierno con él!.

.- Basta, los dos. .- intervino Tenshi antes de que Falborg reaccionara.

.- Sin Daisuke careces de autoridad, Tenshi. .- espeto Munai dando media vuelta. .- Si el guadian vuelve, le rendiré cuentas a él, a nadie más, mientras tanto soy libre de ir a dónde me plazca.

.- No te muevas. .- ordeno Anku desde su posición.

.- Nadie me dará ordenes. Sin Daisuke, no hay razón para obedecer, y sin Drigger, no hay lazo que nos obligue a permanecer juntos. Sólo la presencia del gato nos ataba como miserables muñequitos...

Murmullos de aprobación siguieron estas palabras.

.- ...aprovechare esta oportunidad para hacer lo que siempre he querido hacer. Vivir como un humano y no como una simple marioneta.

.- Muy típico de ti. .- Falborg soltó un exasperado bufido. .- Cuando el amo se va, el gallinero se alborota.

.- Di lo que quieras, Falborg, no me importa. Cuando te canses de buscar a tu gato comprenderas que preocuparte por él fue tu error desde el principio.

Ritze se adelanto para intervenir, pero fue Yasha quien logro interponerse entre Falborg y los demás; avanzando desde las sombras, su escultural figura femenina se desplazo con la gracia que en antaño le fuera tan conocida. Su extraordinaria melena verde olivo caía sobre sus hombros bronceados, acentuando lo alargado de su rostro. La expresión imperturbable de sus rasgos no se extendía hasta los ojos esmeralda que centellaban con una fría inteligencia.

.- Lleguemos a un acuerdo. .- dijo con voz suave y firme.

Pero Munai se atraganto antes de responder, su mirada acababa de toparse con la de Reiji, que de pie permanecía como simple e imperturbable espectador; era el único espiritu capaz de borrar la altanería de su rostro. En permanente y obstinado silencio, Reiji ni siquiera parpadeo.

Reiji podía intimidar sin proponérselo siquiera, sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra, sin hacer ningún gesto, sólo sus ojos posándose en ti eran capaces de hacerte temblar; parecían traspasarte, hurgar en tu mente, aun cuando eso era imposible. Sus orbes claras centellaban con la fría indiferencia que le confería a su rostro cierto aire ligeramente tétrico. Un espiritu olvidado, un espiritu carente de recuerdos..., un espiritu que nadie veía en posibilidad de desafiar. Era líder por naturaleza, imponía el respeto necesario y sabía hacerse obedecer sin dar más que una orden directa.

Pero lo único que hizo fue apartarse y darle a entender que era libre de partir. Los espiritus se mostraron incredulos y algunos vacilaron en marcharse o esperar; finalmente, cada uno tomó su propio camino y durante toda la tarde el grupo fue reduciéndose poco a poco hasta que sólo once presencias quedaron en las rocas...

Falborg oculto su irritación, paseando por la cueva con el entrecejo fruncido. Youko chasqueó su lengua en señal de compresión. Ritze, sentado junto a Yasha, al otro lado de la cueva, cerro los ojos para descansar un poco. Tenshi acompañaba a Anku en silencio, y Altha se calentaba junto al fuego que Kura alimentaba; a su lado, Mystel jugueteaba con una piedra.

Garland fue el primero en atreverse a romper el silencio.

.- ¿Por qué los dejaste marchar?.

.- Porque ninguno de ellos quiere en verdad quedarse; obligarlos sólo traería problemas, es mejor que cada quien haga lo que quiera. Cada quien que eliga el camino que quiere.

.- ¿Y qué harás tú? .- le pregunto Youko con genuina curiosidad.

.- Aún no lo sé.

.- ¿Qué esperamos, entonces?. .- Anku enarco sus finas cejas rubias.

.- Es algo que todavía no descubro.

Acostumbrados a las inusuales respuestas de Reiji, nadie más dijo nada.

La noche se extendió como un manto negro y las pequeñas estrellas titilaron fugazmente. La luna, en su tercera estación, emergió por el borde de la montaña y sus pálidos reflejos alcanzaron las rocas. Los pequeños tejados se dibujaban en la oscuridad a los pies de la montaña; el canto de los grillos arrullaba la noche.

.- ¿Escuchan eso? .- inquirio Mystel levantandose de pronto.

El sonido era débil, imperceptible para el oído humano y extremadamente impreciso, aún para ellos; como el suave arrullo de las hojas meciendose en una mañana fría. Podía apreciarse en la lejanía, sobre la aldea, disolviendose entre la húmedad del ambiente...

Reiji se enderezo. Era la señal que esperaba... la única señal que quedaba.

.- ¿Reiji? .- llamó Yasha poniendose de pie al ver que el chico se alejaba con toda la ligereza de la que era capaz.

El resto de los espiritus se desplazo a gran velocidad para no perderlo de vista. Con asombroso sigilo entraron en el pueblo, moviendose de tejado a tejado, apenas rozando. De lo que antes fuera la casa Antonovich sólo quedaban las ruinas enegrecidas por el fuego de la noche anterior. Una docena de guardias custodiaba el terreno como simple medida precautoria...

Reiji y los demás se agazaparon en las sombras, aún sobre los tejados, observando el ir y venir de los soldados. Los ojos claros del joven moreno iban de esquina a esquina, buscando... El sonido creció a nieveles intolerables y Mystel cubrió sus oídos.

La energía de los espiritus altero el ambiente. Las llamas volvieron, esta vez de un color azul blancuzco que pronto se extendieron por todo el terreno... Los hombres se apartaron de las ruinas aterrados por el extraño suceso; sus rostros pintados del terror más puro palidecieron inmensamente cuando las llamas avanzaron hacia ellos. Varios gritos siguieron a la conmoción y los soldados se dispersaron maldiciendo a grandes voces.

.- ¿Reconocen el sonido? .- inquirio Reiji en voz baja.

.- Es el mismo que Daisuke emplea para llamarnos. .- respondio Tenshi a su izquierda. .- Sólo que más débil...

Se interrumpio cuando las llamas azules saltaron del suelo, danzando hasta ellos, sin que las flamas abrasaran su piel..., y ellas hablaron sin usar una voz ni un rostro: _"Sigueme...,"_ y contemplaron un paisaje perdido y ajeno, de arena y sol. Un desierto. Y las llamas se alinearon señalando un camino. Desaparecieron, dejando tras de si la apacible calma nocturna, pero las sencillas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Reiji confirmando lo que había esperado.

.- Nos señala un camino, .- meditó Anku en voz alta. .- pero a dónde.

.- A donde Daisuke se encuentra.

.- ¿Iremos, Reiji? .- pregunto Youko mirando el horizonte.

.- No hasta no encontrar a Drigger.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que no está con él?

.- Porque entonces Drigger vendría para llevarnos, es el lazo que nos une al guardian; sin él, no existe la obligación de permanecer juntos. Para ir a Daisuke hay que encontrar a Drigger.

.- No buscare a ese gato. .- declaro Tenshi cruzandose de brazos con expresión de infinita amargura; los demás le apoyaron. Sólo Garland, Falborg y Yasha permanecieron en silencio.

.- Eres libre de no hacerlo si no quieres.

.- Pero tu lo harás, ¿no es asi?. .- presionó Tenshi con frialdd.

.- _Debo_ hacerlo.

Ritze y Yasha se marcharon a medianoche en dirección opuesta.

.- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Falborg? .- inquirió Altha animadamente.

.- ¡Si, Falborg, ven con nosotros, te aseguro que... .- inclinándose hacia él Youko susurró .- ...a Tenshi le encantaría...

Falborg sonrió pero desecho el ofrecimiento sin dar mayor explicacion. Cuando Altha insistió en preguntar solamente dijo: .- Tengo algo que hacer.

.- ¿Tiene que ver con Drigger? .- soltó Tenshi con hostilidad.

.- No tiene que ver contigo...

.- Hasta pronto, Falborg .- intervino Anku con gentileza y los cuatro se fueron.

Sólo quedaban ellos. Reiji miró a Garland y comprendió lo que éste esperaba.

.- Busca a Brooklyn por tu propia cuenta. .- respondió con franqueza.

.- Ocultas algo.

.- Es posible..., pero no será problema tuyo. Si quieres mi consejo, .- extendió la mano y señalo el camino que las flamas eligieran hace poco tiempo .- ve ahí y busca respuestas. Si Daisuke dejo éste mensaje significa que alguien puede llegar hasta él, puedes ir y preguntar por Brooklyn, pero te advierto que debes ir con cuidado.

.- ¿Por qué? .- pregunto Mystel nerviosamente.

.- Porque no se encuentra solo.

Sin mirar a Reiji, Garland dijo:

.- Nos veremos.

Kura, Mystel y Garland se marcharon. Falborg se volvió hacia Reiji.

.- ¿A dónde?

.- A la aldea Ivanov. Buscaremos el rastro de Drigger.

Falborg cabeceo y ambos se alejaron.

Los guardias no volvieron sino hasta la mañana siguiente, no encontrando señales de fuego. La historia pronto se convirtió en una leyenda local, y todos coincidieron en que el lugar estaba maldito. Desde ese día las ruinas permanecieron intactas. Se afirmaban que el espiritu de la hechicera Circe, muerta suspuestamente en el incendio, rondaba el lugar y nadie se atrevió a profanarlo.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Mientras los espiritus se dispersaban aquella noche, la fiebre de Matsui aumentaba y muchos temieron que no viera la mañana. Akira pasó todo el día a su lado y sólo aceptó comer bajo la insistencia de Nakuru, que no deseaba verlo enfermar. Yuriy tampoco abandonó su lado y junto a Takao se turnaba para ir por agua y refrescar su cuerpo.

Entre tanto movimiento, Kai despertó poco después de la medianoche, recordando vagamente un sueño conocido.

_Las gotas de lluvia mojaban su rostro. Los pétalos blancos y rosados se arremolinaban a su alrededor, acariciando su cuerpo. El rugido del viento confundió los sonidos. ¿Quien llamaba?... ¿Quién sufría?... La agonía... ¿de quién?_

_Y la respuesta, dada como un eco lejano repetía: "Traición"..._

El mismo sueño que se repetía una y otra vez. Le parpadeó al techo y se levanto, confudido por encontrarse en una habitación desconocida. Escuchó voces tras la puerta corrediza y con cuidado se acerco. La voz del Patriarca susurraba con las de Nakuru, Shigeru, y Kouji.

.- ¿No hay nada que hacer? .- la tristeza en la voz de Nakuru era contagiosa y Kai se pregunto su motivo.

.- Me temo que sólo hacerle sentir cómodo.

Confudido, Kai se asomo por la puerta y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Shigeru comprendió al instante de quien hablaban y lo que había pasado. No fue como en ocasiones anteriores, las voces no taladraron su cerebro, no hubo agonía, ni dolor; simplemente una oleada de recuerdos volvió a él en un orden coherente. La visión tuvo sentido y Kai escucho y vio los pensamientos ajenos sin sentir angustia.

Los adultos mostraron su alivio al verle despierto, y ocultaron su propia fatiga tras una sonrisa. Cuando Kai pregunto por Yuriy, Shigeru y Nakuru le aseguraron que antes de verlo tenía que comer primero.

En la madrugada, al entrar en la habitación de Matsui, Kai se estremeció sin saber por qué. Vio a Yuriy, triste y abatido, conteniendo apenas su llanto, junto a Shimizu que lo confortaba; vio al chico Kinomiya, apoyado en la pared, mientras Yuzuki lo abrazaba; vio a Akira junto a la cabeza del enfermo, acariciando su cabello negro y limpiando su frente.

Kai fue a sentarse junto a Yuriy, y éste tomo su mano en señal de afecto. Se quedaron ahí, viendo nada más como la fuerza de Matsui se perdía. Yuriy empezo a cabecear en su hombro, cansado pero renuente en irse a la cama, y Kai lo relevo yendo por agua para refrescar el cuerpo de Matsui.

Tenía problemas para llevar el cubo repleto de agua, no quería pedir ayuda y por esa razón se enfado cuando escucho decir:

.- Puedo ayudarte.

Un chiquillo rubio, más o menos de su edad, avanzo desde las sombras hacia él mirándole con sus grandes ojos turquesas. Los recuerdos de Kai fueron sacudidos; e igual que con Shigeru, la visión no fue dolorosa, pero si sorpresiva, lanzando destellos ajenos a su mente. Kai comprendió que era necesario el contacto visual para escuchar pensamientos, y decidió para si mismo evitarlo a toda costa.

.- ...¿quién eres? .- pregunto Kai con repentina descortesía.

.- Max Mizuhara, del Clan de la Tortuga; ¿y tú?.

.- Kai Hiwatari.

.- Te recuerdo, .- dijo el pequeño sonriendo de pronto .- eres el chico que detuvo las llamas de anoche, ¿no es así?... ¡Vaya, yo creí que eras un guardian; tu energía es parecida a la nuestra... .- de pronto notó algo. .- ¡Oye...!

.- ¿Qué?

.- Tus triangulos... he visto esas marcas en algún lado, estoy seguro. .- se concentro; de pronto sonrió y palmeó su frente. .- ¡Por supuesto, ahora recuerdo...

.- ...pequeños, .- la voz de Sumomo cortó la conversación. .- ...es mejor que entren, hace frío y pueden resfriarse.

Max volvió a su alcoba y Sumomo le ayudo con el cubo. Yuriy dormía junto a Takao, cubiertos por una sencilla frazada y Kai decidió no despertarlos; se acercó a Akira y examino el pálido semblante de Matsui. Temblaba, y al tocar su mejilla, notó la fiebre.

.- ...¿despertará? .- pregunto en voz baja.

El apuesto rostro de Akira se ensombreció brevemente; humedeció el pañuelo en agua fresca y acarició el rostro de su consorte. Matsui dejo de agitarse en sueños y su respiración se hizo más ruidosa.

.- ...debe hacerlo.- respondio Akira con voz afligida, carente de absoluta convicción.

.- Akira .- llamó Nakuru desde la puerta.

Con cierta renuencia el guardian se alejo, y el pequeño Kai se quedo cuidando del enfermo. Contemplando el rostro de Matsui, Kai recordó a sus padres. E igual que ellos, Matsui no merecía morir...

No deseaba verlo desfallecer... no lo quería.

_"A nadie le gusta que los seres queridos mueran"_ la voz de Dranzer resonó en su cabeza con desbordante dulzura.

Kai no se sorprendió de escucharle; era como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Sabía que Dranzer siempre estaría para él, que siempre lo cuidaría. Dranzer podía...

_"No, no puedo. Salvarlo no es algo que se deba hacer."_

La respiración de Matsui se hizo más lenta e irregular, su pulso disminuyo y su cuerpo se quedo quieto. Su energía comenzo a desaparecer, su presencia se esfumaba... Kai aferro su mano como si deseara retener lo inevitable.

_"Debes dejarlo morir"_

Pero Kai no quería escuchar sobre eso; había perdido a sus padres, y no iba a perder a otro ser querido. No podría soportarlo.

_"Pero es algo que debemos enfrentar; es una ley natural. Los guardianes lo saben, lo aceptan, lo superan... La muerte forma parte de nosotros."_

_"Pero tú puedes evitarlo...,"_ fue el primer pensamiento hecho por Kai. _"...sé que puedes."_

_"Siempre hay un precio a pagar."_

La energía de Matsui se desvanecía..., él moría. Los guardianes lo presintieron; Yuriy se despertó y Takao se agitó junto a él.

_"Quiero hacerlo..."_ se aferro Kai, y en ese momento su cuerpo brilló con tonalidades rojizas y doradas, y en consecuencia el cuerpo de Matsui emitió un suave resplandor, al tiempo que un fuego inofensivo los rodeaba.

Kai apretó con mayor fuerza su mano..., aunque dudaba que pudiera hacer algo, tenía la firme convicción de intentarlo. Escuchó vagamente a personas acercarse.

.- ¡Kai! .- llamó Nakuru al entrar, pero el Patriarca le impidió el paso.

.- ...por favor... .- su voz resonó en el pequeño espacio y Kai apretó los ojos.

Dranzer se materializo, y el pequeño lo contemplo, de pie frente a él, envuelto en las llamas rojas que le caracterizaban. Era el mismo joven que antes conociera; los mismos ojos cobalto y el mismo cabello negro. La misma sonrisa triste. _"Eres igual a él..."_ dijo, casi con amarga alegría.

_"¿Lo harás?"_ pregunto Kai ansiosamente.

_"Estoy aqui para ti, ¿o no?." _sonrió, consciente de que nadie, además de Kai, podía verlo. Se inclino hacia él; la seriedad impresa en su rostro. _"Pero debes saber que el poder de curar no pertenece a los guardianes, no me pertence a mí... Pertenece a Rei y él te lo entrego cuando hizo su deseo. Te lo dio por una razón, y sólo por Rei no habrá precio a pagar esta vez." _

Kai asintió.

Las llamas se concentraron en ellos, acariciaron su piel. Dranzer sonrió por ultima vez antes de unirse a Kai y deslizarse por su mano hasta entrar en el cuerpo de Matsui. El fuego se extendió por sus extremidades, lacerando su interior como si lava recorriera sus venas...

Matsui aferro la sabana y su cuerpo se arqueo en respuesta al dolor que sentía; su corazón pareció a punto de explotar, y todo su ser quedo a merced de la agonía. Profirió un gemido moribundo. Akira trato de intervenir pero Shigeru lo retuvo. Kai aumento la presión en su mano y pronto la energía de Matsui pareció congelarse, abandonando su erratico sube y baja. El fuego se mezclo con su sangre, purificandola, e hizo desaparecer las heridas, dejando la zona intacta. Subio por su garganta y Matsui exhalo un profundo suspiro.

Y en cuestion de minutos todo había terminado.

El resplandor terminó, las llamas se esfumaron, y Kai se comenzo a sentir dolorosamente cansado. Lentamente, casi con dificultad, soltó la mano de Matsui y cayo hacía atras repitiendo para si mismo las palabras de Dranzer. Cuando Nakuru quiso tocarlo, tuvo que apartar la mano pues el cuerpo del pequeño era como fuego vivo e incluso sus ropas despedían un ligero humo.

Kai vio el rostro de Yuriy sobre él, mirandole con grandes ojos preocupados, y escucho, muy lejanamente, la voz de Matsui, pastosa y apagada:

.- ¿...akira?

Interiormente sonrió. Matsui se repondría...

Lo último que supo de él fue escucharse a si mismo decir: .- ¿...quién es Rei...?

...y creyo ver a Drigger sonreír.

Continuara.

**"El pasado no puede borrarse.**

**Si lo entierras dentro de tu corazón,**

**éste llorara sin poder evitarlo.**

**Escucha lo que él te dice;**

**no finjas lo que no sientes."**

_n/a_

_Me disculpo por la demora; pero agradezco infinitamente la paciencia que tiene para mis fics, y mis actualizaciones. Ciertamente trato de escribir cada que puedo, (lo cual se reduce a una vez por semana, o si tengo suerte tal vez más), pero aún si no pienso abandonar. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado._

_Mi más sincero agradecimiento para cada persona que este leyendo esto. Y principalmente para:_

Samael Bene Elohim... Maya y Sakuya... V K-098... Naomi Hiwatari Kon... Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black... Nicolaieva Dimitri... Shiroi Tsuki... Kanna-Neko-jin... Galy... Nadryl... Kayri... Aliosha hiwatari... Dayiah Lilith Belsebu Sekhmet... Michiru Kanaizumi... Navleu... Kiri-chan

_Se supone que no puedo contestar reviews, pero responder las preguntas que hicieron:_

_.-¿Qué significa eso de que Dranzer se divida?_

_Como Andrei dijo, Dranzer representa el poder de Daisuke y se dividió para cumplir dos deseos ajenos. Uno de Rei: Cuidar a Kai. Y otro de Daisuke ( que de seguro ya se imaginan)_

_.-¿Por qué Dranzer es absorbido por los triangulos de Kai?_

_Porque reconoce la energía de Drigger, y significa que Kai es el protegido del gato. _

_.-¿Kai tendrá los poderes de Dranzer?_

_Kai tendrá los poderes de un guardian, pero también tiene otro tipo de poder. El poder de Rei..._

Espero haber aclarado dudas...

Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe cómo subir un nuevo fic?. Tengo problemas con el proceso.

Besos.


	9. Quedate Comigo

**DULCES ESPIRITUS**

**Por Roquel**

**Capitulo 9**

**QUEDATE CONMIGO**

Un resplandor oscuro destruyo la quietud de la noche. Cuatro personas, dos de ellas inconscientes, emergieron de la nada y se posaron cuidadosamente en el suelo. Dunas doradas cubrían el ancho horizonte, y ningún ser vivo rondaba los alrededores. El desierto se extendía como un vasto mar de arena.

Circe cayó irremediablemente a tierra al perder el apoyo que Daisuke ejercía sobre ella. Se abrazo a si misma, victima del dolor punzante que cosquilleaba su brazo hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo; cada particula de su ser se estremecía de agonía y compartía la misma temblorosa sensación.

.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? .- el bajo murmullo que era su voz tomo tintes casi histericos y su rostro se tenso con severidad. .- ¡¿por qué! .- su cuerpo se estremeció de rabia contenida, y sus ojos centellaron en la oscuridad, como gemas a la luz de la luna. .- ¡Salvar a Drigger!..., ¡¿por qué!.

.- El que lo preguntes muestra tu incapacidad para comprenderlo.

Su voz, aunque suave, destilaba una frialdad capaz de helar la sangre, los ojos brillaban con peligrosa advertencia. Circe contuvo el aliento y tenso la mandibula, temiendo de pronto su furia; veía en sus ojos una amenaza, invisible, latente, apabullante... Una descarga apuñalo su corazón, se desplomo en el suelo, mientras sus miembros entumecidos cosquillearon su cuerpo. Quiso gritar, pero sólo logró emitir un débil gemido.

.- Te mataría si creyera que tal insignificancia sería capaz de aplacar mi cólera; pero pienso que la muerte es un final demasiado digno para ti. .- se volvió hacia los cuerpos inconscientes de Brooklyn y Korin que yacían boca abajo, inmóviles, aparentemente muertos. .- Tu muerte no compensaría nada de lo que has hecho.

Ella luchó por levantarse, pero el temblor en sus brazos sólo le permitió incorporarse. Daisuke le ignoró, como se hace con las personas que no representan mayor importancia para nosotros, y ella comprendió que para él, ella había dejado de existir. El guardian extendió un brazo y de él parecieron brotar llamas oscuras que los envolvieron en un circulo perfecto. Hizo un ademan y las llamas estallaron dejando tras de si una niebla oscura que poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta dejar visible un paisaje tétrico y desolado, como si un gran abismo acabara de abrirse frente a sus ojos; nada más que oscuridad se veía en el fondo, y susurros desesperados ascendían hasta ellos. Una densa nube negra se desparramó a su alrededor y Circe creyo ver sombras arrastrandose por el borde.

.- Encontraras muy placentera tu estancia aquí... .- aseguro Daisuke mirando hacia el foso.

La hechicera le miró horrorizada. Daisuke se acerco a ella, y con fuerza innecesaria la sujeto del brazo. La alzó cual muñeca, avanzando decididamente hacia el foso.

.- Drigger lo llama el Pozo de la Desesperación .- le sonrió benevolentemente y ella lucho por apartarse, aunque todo esfuerzo resultó inútil. .- nadie hasta ahora ha logrado escapar de él...

.- ¡No te atreveras!...

.- Te advertí .- susurro Daisuke deteniendose, los pies de Circe quedaron justo en el borde del abismo. .- Te dije que no perdonaría a nadie que pensará en dañar a Drigger, dije que te mataría si te atrevías a tocarlo... y ahora tendras que sufrir las consecuencias.

El rostro de Circe perdió el poco color que le quedaba y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al comprender. Daisuke volvió a sonreír, casi dulcemente, pero Circe encontró en aquel gesto una señal aterradora y entonces gritó.

Grito casi inhumanamente cuando su cuerpo cayo, cuando giro y se hundió hacia más allá del abismo. Fue lento, y al mismo tiempo pareció que el fondo la succionara; aunque quiso oponerse y utilizo todas sus artes, la oscuridad se cerro sobre su persona y únicamente la brillante figura del guardian la acompaño en su caída. Un dolor agonico atravezo su cuerpo, se sintió descompuesta, destruida, casi al borde de la muerte. Pequeñas agujas clavandose en su persona, algo caliente y viscoso deslizandose por su cuerpo, y un frío punzante instalandose en su alma...

Y su lamento ascendió hasta los oídos de Daisuke, que sonrió satisfecho, viendo como la boca del pozo se desvanecía en la arena.

.- Te concedo la victoria de esta noche, Drigger. .- en respuesta un trinido, amigable y fraternal, que provenía de ninguna parte pero parecía resonar dentro de él. .- Sé que lo extrañas, pero volverá. .- sonrió a la luna, cuyos destellos plateados acariciaban la tierra con infinita ternura. .- Drigger jamás nos abandonará. .- aquella vez el llamado fue más triste y ansioso, como una frágil advertencia. .- Vayamos a casa, Dranzer. Dejemos que sea Drigger quien vuelva a nosotros, dejemos que las cosas vuelvan a como eran antes.

Un largo suspiro, una aceptación, y el _Dranzer Negro _emitió un profundo canturreó, envolviendo a Daisuke en un aura rojiza...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Pasos lentos y seguros; una negrura cubriendo su entorno sin dejarle ver más allá de su propia nariz. Un lugar olvidado, un lugar perdido...

_**"No tendrías que estar aquí"** _la cálida voz le hizo detenerse, y los ojos cuál zafiros vagaron en derredor, luchando por ver en la creciente oscuridad y localizar al dueño de tan triste corazón.

**_"Eres el único que puede escucharme," _**respondió suave y afligidamente.

Silencio, un profundo y aterrador silencio, hasta que la voz se hizo oír de nuevo.

_**"Los guardianes no pueden entrar aquí..."**_

Ella sonrió, pero el gesto careció de alegría.

**_"Olvidas que ya no soy un guardian..." _**algo se agitó, como ondas de agua que se alteran después de que una roca perturba su tranquilidad. **_"Sin la sangre de mi familia, he perdido mi linaje, y en contra de mi voluntad me he convertido en un espiritu..."_**

_**"¿Como has entrado?"**_

_**"Sólo te seguí..., no fue dificil"**_

_**"Si eres capaz de viajar entre sueños, entonces deduzco que tu poder de percepción sobrevivió a la muerte... no conozco a nadie con semejante habilidad; pero te arriesgas demasiado viniendo aquí"**_

**_"No temo por mi seguridd, mi existencia carece de sentido" _**su voz adquirió un matiz tenso **_"No puedo hacer nada, no puedo cambiar nada..."_**

_**"...¿a qué has venido, Judy?"**_

**_"Para hablar de mi hijo" _**su voz se convirtió en un murmullo **_"Su tristeza lo esta consumiendo, el dolor destroza su corazón... te extraña, Drigger"_**

_**"Los guardianes no deben relacionarse con espiritus, es mejor para él que nos olvide"**_

**_"No lo conoces; olvidar a un ser querido no forma parte de ningún corazón..." _**un suave tintineo, como el de un cristal al ser acariciado por el viento. **_"Te necesita, Drigger, eres el único que puede salvarle"_**

_**"¿Y su padre?"**_

Judy se quedo callada, y al responder su voz se esforzaba por no derrumbarse.

**_"Kojetsu falleció hace dos días" _**los ojos azules se apagaron momentaneamente **_"Fue herido en el ataque a nuestra aldea, y desde entonces fue debilitandose poco a poco. Sin voluntad para vivir, no había forma de salvarlo" _**su voz se quebro **_"Creyo que Max había muerto conmigo, y se dejo morir creyendo que no le quedaba nadie más. Ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte he podido decirle la verdad..., no podía escucharme"_**

_**"...¿Max lo sabe?"**_

_**"Sabe que la energía de su padre ha desaparecido... ahora sólo te tiene a ti, Drigger"**_

**_"Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mí, ¿cómo pretendes que lo ayude?"_** Judy pudo imaginar la sonrisa nostalgica en aquel rostro agraciado y su corazón se encogió.**_ "sabes bien que no soy capaz de salvar a nadie"_**

_**"Has cuidado de él, te has preocupado por su persona..., a mi parecer lo has hecho de maravilla"**_

El silencio se prolongó indefinidamente, se hizo tan denso, tan incomodo que todo pareció hundirse en la nada, e hizo creer a Judy que no obtendría respuesta, hasta que finalmente la voz del gato resono a través de la negrura.

**_"No puedo hacerlo, ya no soy libre de ir y venir..." _**su negativa entristeció el bello rostro de la mujer y cerro los ojos resignada **_"pero tu hijo estará a salvo. Falborg no dejara que nadie le haga daño"_**

_**"¿Cómo puedo confiar en él?"**_

**_"Yo confió en él"_**la voz tintineó con firmeza **_"Falborg se ha ganado el respeto de los nuestros. Sí, es feroz y temible, pero nunca me ha defraudado"_**

Las palabras apaciguaron su duda, y lograron aplacar su angustia; sonrió hasta que un suave repiqueteo llamó su atención...

**_"Debes irte"_ **susurró la voz de Drigger en alguna parte del abismo **_"Daisuke te busca"_**

_**"Una vez que me vaya no podre volver"**_

_**"Es lo mejor. Si Daisuke descubre que puedes viajar por el mundo del sueño, no habrá nada que lo obligue a liberarte. Lo mejor para ti es mantener este poder en secreto; abstente de visitar sueños ajenos... Cuida de tu hijo, no te preocupes por mi"**_

_**"Preocupada ya estoy, pues me temo que te has equivocado..."**_

**_"No es equivocación salvar a un niño indefenso" _**la voz se alejaba **_"Como tampoco es erroneo darle una oportunidad para defenderse"_**

**_"¿No lo ves, Drigger?"_ **pregunto en voz alta, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó. **_"¿No comprendes que al marcarlo has condenado tu existencia?"_** siguió hablando luchando por retener al gato, deseando hacerle entender. **_"Si Kai Hiwatari fracasa, su derrota será la tuya, ¿lo comprendes?" _**

_**"Aún así no me arrepiento de lo que hice"**_

**_"Dudo que lo hagas...," _**se alejo del sueño y al despertar sus ojos se perdieron en la lejanía**_ "pero las cosas han tomado un matiz diferente al que esperabas"_**

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

_La desolación, un manto invisible, pesado y terrible; un manto que atrapa al corazón y lo retuerce en agonía. Un silencio más lacerante que cualquier sonido, capaz de enloquecerte, capaz de traspasarte; el silencio de tu propia alma. La visión de la sangre, roja, caliente, espesa. Siempre tan roja, tan impactante. Y los rostros... _

_Rostros carentes de toda emoción; rostros de expresión hueca; rostros vacíos que le acosaban con perverso placer..._

_Pero los muertos no hablan, los muertos no sufren, los muertos no vuelven. _

_Y no obstante..., sus rostros era aterradoramente familiares... _

_Ellos le miraron y canturrearon en silencio su nombre mientras un destello de odio brillaba en cada expresión, aumentando su horror hasta hacerle perder el control..._

_¡¡Que alguien cubra sus rostros...!_

_¿Era él quien gritaba?_

_El mundo giro tan vertiginosamente que los colores se entremezclaron formando una negrura impenetrable que lo acompaño en toda su caída..., y junto con ella, un suave murmullo resonó en sus oídos, un murmullo que le pedía volver, y un pequeño rostro triste, de grandes ojos turquesas, le devolvió la mirada... _

Falborg despertó de muy mal humor.

Reiji dormía en el árbol contiguo y Falborg se deslizo hasta el suelo sin hacer ruido.

Se encontro con un pequeño estanque, oculto en una depresión, bordeado de arbustos y árboles frutales. Un regusto amargo le oprimía la boca del estomago, y para deshacerse de él se hundió de cabeza en el agua. Los rayos del sol calentaron su espalda desnuda mientras contemplaba su reflejo en la superficie cristalina; nada en él era diferente. El hecho de estar _muerto_ no alteraba su aspecto: Los mismos pomulos, las mismas cejas, la misma frente, la misma boca..., los mismos ojos.

Falborg golpeó la superficie logrando que su imagen se tornara borrosa. Hizo una mueca... nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría el pasado. Nada.

Soñar era revivir recuerdos transformados en ilusiones descabelladas, rememorar viejos tiempos donde todo se conjunta sin orden ni sentido. Por esa razón los espiritus prefieren la vigilia y no duermen a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Los sueños de un espiritu son caoticos, y afrontarlos iba más allá de sus fuerzas.

Falborg se hundió bajo el agua y no emergió hasta que sus oídos empezaron a zumbar. Repitió el proceso, una y otra vez, dando varias vueltas bajo el agua, dejando que ésta lo envolviera hasta que sus musculos por fin se relajaron, hasta que su sueño se borrara de su cabeza. Cada bocanada de aire fresco representaba un bálsamo a su persona.

Repentinamente su mirada se topó con la de Reiji que esperaba pacientemente a pocos metros de la orilla. Falborg se tomó su tiempo para salir, para vestirse y para hablarle, mientras Reiji lo aprovechaba para refrescarse un poco.

.- ¿Qué sigue? .- pregunto Bryan buscando entre los árboles algo para comer .- Viajamos desde la aldea Ivanov sin pista alguna sobre el paradero de Drigger, y perdimos el rastro de Yui hace dos días.

.- Hay un pueblo cerca de aquí, a unas tres millas.

.- ¿Guardianes?

Su tono fue seco y desinteresado, pero se adivino en él una profunda frialdad. Reiji no hizo comentario alguno, como Drigger hubiera hecho de haberse encontrado en aquella situación. Pero Drigger no estaba, y con una punzada de irritación Falborg lo maldijo por haberse dejado engañar.

.- No, no los hay. .- respondió Reiji cuando pasó a su lado.

El viaje no mostraba mayor complicación, por lo que arribaron al pueblo antes de que la mañana terminara. Falborg pasó gran parte del día yendo de posada en posada charlando con forasteros y rememorando el sueño sin poder evitarlo. La certeza de estar olvidando un pequeño detalle, de saber que algo se escapaba a su comprensión, era una idea por demás irritante... y ahogado en su propia confusión, Falborg se encontró a si mismo pensando en guardianes.

Sentado a las afueras de la pequeña iglesia, junto a la fuente que decoraba la plaza y reunía a los pequeños que daban de comer a las aves, Falborg no se movió hasta muy entrada la noche. Fue ahí donde Reiji lo encontró, contemplando las estrellas con expresión ausente.

.- No encontre señales de Yui. .- informó Reiji una vez que se detuvo frente a él .- Temo que no se detuvo a visitar este pueblo.

.- Lo hizo, .- musito Falborg sin mirarlo. .- Kisetsu y ella aparecieron hace tres noches. El dueño de la posada los vio discutir. Yui abandono el pueblo esa misma noche, y Kisetsu lo hizo a la mañana siguiente; su rastro se pierde hacia el Sur, nos lleva dos días por delante. De Yui nadie sabe que camino tomó.

Reiji no respondió; sus ojos claros permanecieron fijos en Bryan, hasta que finalmente de sus labios brotó la pregunta:

.- ¿Qué sucede?

.- El padre del mocoso ha muerto.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.- Eso no importa, simplemente lo sé..., por esa razón he de volver.

.- Perderemos el rastro de Kisetsu si no partimos inmediatamente.

.- Primero cumplire con la promesa a Drigger; debo asegurarme de que el chiquillo se encuentra a salvo.

.- Has cumplido tu promesa, aún si su padre ha muerto, nada puedes hacer por él.

.- De todos modos volvere, algo me dice que debo hacerlo. .- se puso de pie y finalmente miró a Reiji .- Una vez que termine con esto, te alcanzare.

.- ¿Tan importante es Drigger para ti?

.- Del mismo modo que lo es para ti.

En el rostro de Reiji se dibujo una expresión pensativa y lejana.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

El cubo de agua le devolvió el melancolico reflejo de su mirada turquesa.

.- ¿No vendrás a comer?

Max se incorporó y al volverse se encontró con el afable rostro de Azaki, que sonriente esperaba junto a él llevando para él un cuenco con sopa.

.- No tengo hambre. .- respondió el pequeño, apartandose del cubo después de haber lavado su cara y sus manos.

.- No has desayunado y ahora no piensas comer...

Max se dio la vuelta, pero Azaki lo sujeto por los hombros con gentileza

.- Eeeh, que no me gusta ver esa cara tan triste. .- murmuro, inclinandose a su altura. .- ¿no te agrada la idea de volver a casa?

Los lagos turquesa adquirieron una expresión tormentosa. Max rehuyo su mirada y la posó sobre Shimizu y Yuzuki que conversaban animadamente junto a los carromatos, Sumomo y el Patriarca se entrenían en divertir a Dasha y a Yuki. El ambiente tan ameno y familiar hizo mella en su corazón, aumentando su tristeza. Hacía siete días que habían dejado la aldea y empezaba a creer que tanto Drigger como Falborg le habían olvidado...

Azaki no dijo nada más, pero volvió a tenderle el cuenco con sopa. Sin fuerzas para protestar, Max obedeció docilmente, sin probar bocado alguno.

La aldea Igarashi se ocultaba en lo profundo del Valle Nublado, llamado así por la neblina que se arremolinaba en los caminos y hacía imposible atravesarlo. Era territorio de guardianes, y entre los humanos se decía que la tierra estaba maldita.

Era de noche cuando entraron al valle, por lo que Yuzuki, Azaki y Shimizu tuvieron que desmontar para guiar a los demás. Dasha y Yuki, sentados junto a Sumomo en el primer carromato, se abrigaron bajo las mantas, mientras Max, quien acompañaba al Patriarca en el ultimo transporte, dormitaba bajo la mullida frazada que lo resguardaba del aire frío de la noche. Despertó cuando escuchó la voz de Azaki.

.- Hace frío...

.- Es natural. .- se acercó y después de encontrar otra manta la colocó en los hombros de Max. .- En cuanto salga el sol hará más frío, pero la aldea Igarashi se encuentra cerca de aguas termales y el ambiente se volverá más cálido cuanto más nos acerquemos.

.- ¿Michael y Miura ya están aquí?

.- Seguro que sí.

Max se acurruco y pronto volvió a quedarse dormido.

Acamparon junto a los carromatos y los tres pequeños durmieron placidamente, envueltos en mantas y cobertores. Yuzuki, Azaki y el Patriarca alimentaban la fogata, mientras esperaban el regreso de Shimizu.

.- ¿Te preocupa? .- hablo Yuzuki cuando Azaki miró por tercera vez a Max.

.- ...si .- respondió el guardian después de un momento sin poder ocultar su turbación. .- No come, no habla, no sonrie..., duerme todo el tiempo. Su tristeza me conmueve, pero por más que trato de acercarme, pareciera que no logro comprenderlo.

.- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Azaki sacudió la cabeza. .- Me habla de espiritus como si fueran personas...,

.- Tal vez ahí radica el problema. .- intervino el Patriarca con seriedad.

.- ¿A qué se refiere?

.- Creo que el pequeño los asocia con su madre; ellos cuidaron de él y lo confortaron en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Ha llegado a verlos como humanos que sienten y sufren...

.- ¡Pero fueron ellos quienes asesinaron a Judy!..., .- soltó Azaki sin poder contenerse.

.- Puede ser, pero a su edad, el chico no comprende lo qué es el rencor o el odio. Sólo sabe que ellos estuvieron ahí, con él, y compartieron su dolor. Le entristece la idea de perderlos.

.- ¿Los extraña? .- pregunto Yuzuki en voz baja.

.- Es posible.

.- ¿Qué podemos hacer? .- musito Azaki fijando los ojos en Max, pero el Patriarca Ivanov no supo responder esa pregunta.

Megami Igarashi, líder de su clan, casi lloró de alegría cuando contemplo a su pequeño sobrino dormir en brazos de Azaki Mizuhara; era la hermana mayor de Kojetsu y le tenía especial cariño al único hijo de su hermano. Miura, líder del Clan Tortuga, tomó al pequeño en brazos sin despertarlo; la alegría de saber que se encontraba a salvo era indescriptible, más aún porque había pensado que jamás volvería a ver al hijo de Judy. Michael revoloteaba alrededor de su padre en espera de que Max se despertara y pudiera verlo.

.- Debo hablar con ustedes. .- dijo Azaki una vez que se instalaron en la pequeña casa de Megami. .- Es urgente, no puede esperar.

Con ciertas reservas Azaki les hablo de la tristeza de Max y de las referencias que el Patriarca había hecho en su viaje. Trato de hacerles ver que Max necesitaba todo el apoyo posible.

.- Su padre es su familia más cercana, .- prosiguió Azaki sin notar como el rostro de ambos guardianes se ensombrecía al escucharle. .- pienso que es el único que puede confortarle. Kojetsu sabra qué hacer...

Un tenso silencio siguió a estas palabras y Azaki parpadeó perplejo al percatarse de la situación. Finalmente, Miura se atrevió a decir:

.- Kojetsu falleció hace varios días. .- ante la expresión embotada de Azaki, Miura se explico: .- Lo paso muy mal cuando nos enteramos de la muerte de Judy, pero fue peor cuando varios rastros nos hicieron creer que Max había corrido con la misma suerte. Kojetsu perdió el interés de vivir; Megami intento varias veces hacerle entrar en razón, pero era como hablar con una roca. Quería morir y se dejo morir. Lo vimos apagarse frente a nosotros sin que pudieramos hacer nada.

Azaki bajo la mirada, un nudo formandose en su garganta. La idea de que Max hubiese perdido a sus padres en tan poco tiempo el uno del otro era una perspectiva terrible...

.- No sé cómo explicarselo. .- la abatida voz de Megami le devolvió a la realidad, y también le hizo darse cuenta de algo.

.- Max lo sabe... .- susurro suavemente para desconcierto de los guardianes. .- Me ha demostrado que posee el poder de su madre y algo como esto no pasara inadvertido para él. Sabe lo de su padre, por eso extraña más que nunca a esos espiritus. Los necesita.

Max despertó entre voces que susurraban al otro lado de la puerta. Se quedo quieto, acurrucandose entre las mantas, deseando que el sueño volviera a él. Le gustaba dormir; siempre que lo hacía podía ver a su madre, y aunque ella jamás decía nada su sola presencia bastaba para tranquilizarle. Sabía que Miura y Megami esperaban trás la puerta, pero no tenía fuerzas para salir, ni fuerzas para sonreír, ni fuerzas para andar. Sólo quería dormir..., dormir por siempre.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Yuriy despertó cuando el traqueteo del carromato se detuvo. Se desperezo lentamente y vio a Kai durmiendo a su lado y a Takao durmiendo del otro. Matsui yacía placidamente acurrucado junto a ellos; completamente restablecido, pero demasiado débil para viajar a caballo, y dado que sólo avanzaban de noche era mejor que permaneciera al cuidado de los tres pequeños que los acompañaban. Su madre guiaba a los caballos, mientras que Akira, Kouji y su padre llevaban sus propias monturas.

Al asomarse fuera del carromato, vio que Akira hacia guardia a su lado; al verlo, el guardian sonrió y se acerco.

.- Es muy tarde, Yuriy, ¿qué haces despierto?

.- ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

.- Esperamos que amanezca.

.- ¿Por qué?

En respuesta, Akira señalo el escarpado muro que tenían enfrente.

.- La aldea Kinomiya se esconde en las alturas de la montaña, .- respondió Akira trás una pausa, que Yuriy aprovecho para recorrer la altura con la mirada. .- es peligroso ascender para aquellos que no conocen el camino.

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?

.- No estoy seguro, después de lo que ha pasado no creo que Shigeru quiera establecerse en un lugar peligroso. Es posible que nos quedemos aquí una larga temporada.

Yuriy saltó del carromato y con expresión critica observo los alrededores.

.- Vamos, _Yura_, .- rió Akira al ver su expresión .- ayudame a conseguir leña para encender fuego y preparar la cena. Tus padres tardaran en volver...

.- ¿A dónde fueron?

.- Acompañan a Kouji...

Yuriy se arrebujo entre las mantas, oyendo el crujir de la madera y contemplando el chisporroteo del fuego. Escuchaba con toda atención los relatos de Akira y reía animadamente junto con él, haciendo preguntas como todo buen niño de su edad.

.- Huele bien. .- susurro una voz detrás de él, y el pequeño salto de alegría al reconocerla.

Matsui bajaba trabajosamente del carromato, descalzo y vistiendo únicamente la ropa de cama que había llevado durante toda su convalecencia. Llevaba el cabello alborotado que resaltaba la palidez de su rostro, pero la alegre sonrisa iluminaba sus rasgos.

.- ¿Qué haces? .- inquirió Akira yendo hacía él, y sosteniendolo para que no cayera. .- Creí haberte dicho que lo mejor era que te quedaras en cama. _Descanso_, fue lo que ordeno Sumomo, dijo que tardarias varios días en recuperar tus fuerzas.

Matsui le sonrió, tan tierna y dulcemente, que Akira detuvo su perorata al instante. Sonrió resignadamente y le beso mientras un discreto y sonriente pelirrojo iba por una manta.

El cielo despejado anunciaba un pronto amanecer; la montaña Kinomiya se perfilaba contra el cielo como una masa irregular de gran altura, que convenientemente los protegía de los embates del viento. Kai despertó horas después, se restrego los ojos emitiendo un quejido de protesta, pero la voz de Takao le impidió protestar.

El frío de la aurora estremeció su cuerpo cuando bajo del carromato. Distinguió tres siluetas junto al fuego antes de que Takao lo arrastrara hasta llegar a ellos. Y mientras Yuriy protestaba por el alboroto, Kai se acercó a donde Matsui descansaba. Los ojos azul grisáceo le observaron largamente, con una expresión suave, sin temor o desconcierto, tan sólo contemplando su persona. Y al verle sonreír, Kai no dudo en acercarse; lo abrazo y se dejo abrazar, sintiendose por fin en paz.

.- Gracias por salvarme la vida. .- susurro el guardian mientras Akira se sentaba a su lado, inmediatamente Yuriy y Takao dejaban de pelear.

El pequeño Hiwatari se acurruco entre sus brazos, y muy dentro de él Dranzer sonrió tristemente: _"Rei..."_

La manaña vino fría y deslumbrante; la sombra de la montaña se proyecto hacia el bosque, y el canto de las aves alegro el día. Shigeru, Nakuru, y Kouji aparecieron en los caballos antes de que el sol terminara de salir. Yuriy y Takao se adelantaron para saludar a sus padres mientras Kai se rezagaba.

Los carromatos quedaron resguardados a los pies de la montaña, bajo la promesa de que Kouji enviaría por sus pertencias. El ascenso fue lento debido a lo escarpado de los caminos. El líder del Clan Dragon iba a la cabeza guiando al caballo que montaba su hijo; Yuriy viajaba con su madre, su padre orientaba a su montura para evitar que éste se asustara con el desprendimiento de las rocas; Kai montaba con Matsui, y Akira llevaba las riendas a pie. Antes del mediodía llegaron al primer puesto de vigilancia. Los guardias recibieron a Kouji con verdadera alegría, y le informaron rápidamente de lo acontecido durante su partida.

El ultimo tramo era el más fácil pero también el más engañoso, así que tuvieron la precaución de esperar hasta la tarde para ascender, evitando así el calor sofocante del día. Comieron y bebieron entre los guardias, que encantados con la presencia de los pequeños, no tardaron en tomar turno para contar alguna historia. Matsui, que fue recibido con abrazos y expresiones de autentico regocijo, tuvo que recostarse para recuperar fuerza.

.- Seguro que Matsui recuerda el camino. .- comento Kouji una vez que emprendieron la subida.

.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. .- replico el guardian con una sonrisa, pero hizo una seña para que Akira tomara el camino de la izquierda. .

Los pequeños se acurrucaron en brazos de los mayores, escondiéndose del viento frío que estremecía sus cuerpecitos. La aldea Kinomiya se resguardaba tras un infranqueable muro de roca, que pertenecia a la montaña y que había servido como protección durante tantos años. Una gran puerta en el lado sur se abrio para dejarles pasar; los guardias apostillados en la entrada recibieron ordenes de ayudar con las pertenecias en cuanto éstas llegaran.

La visión de la aldea era magnifica. Las pequeñas casas formaban un semicirculo pegado a la pared del lado izquierdo, más allá se veía el campo de tiro y muy cerca de él varios guardianes medían su fuerza en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Las caballerizas se ocultaban al fondo, muy lejos de la vista, junto con los talleres para trabajar el metal. La cascada, el estanque y el riachuelo, nacian por el deshielo de la montaña; durante el invierno, que era más crudo que en ninguna otra parte, los guardianes acostumbraban entrar en la montaña para recoger agua de los pozos subterraneos. E igual que el resto de los clanes, los Kinomiya comerciaban con pieles, armas, vasijas, o artesanias.

El viento dejo de calar una vez que el muro fue flanqueado, y una joven mujer se acerco para recibirlos. Ryoko Kinomiya, como se presentó ante ellos, resulto ser la sensei del pequeño Takao; saludo a todos con formalidad y cuando sus ojos se toparon con Matsui su rostro se ilumino.

.- ¿Novedad? .- inquirió el líder Kinomiya entregando los caballos a uno de los guardias.

.- Los Ivanov llegaron hace algunos días, .- informó Ryoko .- todos han sido instalados, algunos esperan hablar con su líder, y prometimos avisarles en cuanto llegara. Enviamos mensajes al resto de los clanes como precaución solamente. Tenemos respuesta de los Yegorovich, en su aldea se hospedan el resto de los Ivanov que esperan ordenes de Shigeru. Los Mihailovna piden noticias. Los Igarashi avisan que los Mizuhara permaneceran en su aldea hasta el inicio de la primavera. No tenemos respuesta de los Hitose...

.- Y no la esperes, Daisuke destruyo la aldea.

Ryoko guardo la compostura pero su expresión se tornó sombría.

.- Te pedire que me acompañes, Shigeru, hablaremos con la Matriarca y me dirás qué piensas hacer. .- se volvió hacia la mujer. .- Ryoko, encargarte de ellos. Sus pertenecias llegaran dentro de poco, llevalas a mi casa. Prepará habitaciones para todos...

Una vez que tres de los adultos se fueran, pues Nakuru tenía que avisar a los Ivanov de su llegada, Ryoko abrazo a Matsui con gran entusiasmo.

.- ¡Me da gusto verte, Mat!.

.- ¿Lo conoces, sensei? .- preguntó Takao con visible sorpresa.

.- ¡Pero claro, somos primos segundos, y aunque soy más grande que él nos llevamos de maravilla. .- se quedo pensando un momento. .- Todos lo extrañaron cuando Akira le propuso matrimonio, .- le guiño un ojo al guardian que apartó la vista, indiferente. .- Aunque no lo creas, Takao, Matsui fue el ganador de la competencia con arco de hace tres años; era el mejor.

.- ¡¿En serio! .- se emociono Yuriy que desconocia ese dato.

.- ¿Y tú eres?. .- Ryoko se inclino hacía Yuriy, encantada con su reacción.

.- Yuriy, el hijo de Nakuru y Shigeru; .- presentó Akira brevemente .- y éste es Kai Hiwatari, protegido de la familia.

.- ¿Hiwatari?. .- los ojos castaños se enfocaron en Kai, _"su aura me produce escalofríos, y en sus ojos se oculta la inmensidad"_. Desechó el pensamiento. .- Bienvenido, Kai, ¿te gustaría conocer la aldea, podemos dar una vuelta; aunque de seguro Akira la recuerda perfectamente, .- le regalo una sonrisa mordaz. .- con el tiempo que anduvo por aquí, debe conocerla mejor que yo; ¿qué dices, Akira, nos haces el honor?.

.- Tal vez en otra ocasión, Ryoko. .- replico Akira con seriedad. .- Matsui no se encuentra del todo bien, preferiría llevarlo a descansar.

Reparando en la palidez de su primo, Ryoko le dio la razón:

.- Los llevare a la casa...

.- ¿Podemos ver la practica?. .- pregunto Takao timidamente.

.- De acuerdo, ve; seguro que Yuriy y Kai querran ir contigo. .- y sin dar tiempo a que Yuriy protestara, Takao se alejaba llevandose a Kai.

Fueron acogidos con amable cortesía. Más de uno miro fijamente a Kai antes de sonreirle, pero todos le trataron con gentileza y aprecio; ni uno sólo hizo referencia a lo extraño en su persona, y después de un momento todos lo olvidaron; pero aquellos pensamientos permanecieron fijos en la memoria de Kai durante largo tiempo.

.- ¡Vamos, Hiro!. .- ánimo Takao al jovencito de trece años que también participaba.

.- ¿Quién es? .- pregunto Yuriy, olvidando por un momento la antipatia que le tenía.

.- Mi hermano Hitoshi, va a convertirse en el líder del Clan cuando sea mayor.

Yuriy lo observo con atención. Hitoshi Kinomiya era extremadamente hábil, y su aura indicaba que tenía la fuerza suficiente para asumir el líderazgo de su aldea. La diferencia entre hermanos era mínima, casi imperceptible, pero Yuriy descubrió que el chico Hitoshi poseía un caracter sobrío y moderado, totalmente opuesto al de su hermano.

.- ¿Te gusta estar aquí? .- preguntó Kai al verlo sonreír.

.- Me gusta porque tú estás conmigo, Kai.

El chico Hiwatari lo miró fijamente; de Yuriy no recibía pensamientos terribles, ni temerosos; por el contrario su cálidez y vivacidad reconfortaron su corazón. Por primera vez desde que abandonaron la aldea Ivanov, Kai Hiwatari sonrió.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los Ivanov reconstruyeran su aldea; se alojaron a quince millas de la montaña Kinomiya, en un amplio terreno resguardado por una cadena montañosa. Contaban con un pequeño manantial, alimentado por los ríos subterraneos, y varios árboles frutales bordeaban sus orillas. El pueblo humano más cercano quedaba a un día de camino, pero los humanos preferían dar un rodeo que cruzar por las montañas, y eso les garantizaba seguridad.

Fortalecieron su amistad con los Kinomiya, participaron en sus competencias, sus bailes y sus festejos, y de igual manera, los Kinomiya se unieron a ellos en sus celebraciones.

Kai Hiwatari fue educado como un guardian, y creció junto a Yuriy como si fueran hermanos. Nadie en la aldea lo trato con recelo o frialdad, lo consideraban parte de los Ivanov, un hijo más de Shigeru y Nakuru; pero al crecer, Kai comenzo a comprender que algo en él era diferente, y comenzo a preguntarse por su verdadera naturaleza.

Fue entonces que Drigger paso a ocupar sus pensamientos, día y noche; se volvió silencioso y meditabundo, y para espanto de Yuriy dejo de reír. El pelirrojo se ofendió en un principio, y aunque le costo trabajo aprendió a sobrellevar el mutismo de su mejor amigo.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Reiji comprendió lo que su compañero planeaba dos días después de alcanzar las orillas del valle Nublado.

.- Haremos sonar la alarma en cuanto pisemos sus tierras..., .- musito Reiji en voz baja. Falborg resoplo y se alejo con dirección al valle.

La niebla se hacía más densa, humedeciendo sus ropas, y confundiendo los caminos. Cualquier humano se habría perdido, pero ellos se limitaron a ir trás la energía de los guardianes. El silencio era un manto helado que cubría la región. Un grupo de guardianes esperaban su llegada a mitad del camino.

.- El comite de bienvenida; .- escupió Falborg de mal humor. .- admitire que no me sorprende; pero si aprecian su vida, darán media vuelta.

.- Demasiado presuntuoso para tu propio bien, .- replico una mujer sin amilanarse ante la expresión del espiritu.

.- No me desafies, guardian; no tendre consideración contigo sólo porque eres una mujer.

Reiji apartó la vista, conociendo de antemano el orgullo de Falborg y sabiendo que no se rebajaría a explicar su visita, ni la razón de su presencia. No dudaba que la impertinencia de su compañero desatara una pelea de tamaño colosal, pero no pensaba intervenir. Dejaría que Falborg desquitara toda la tensión de los últimos días, se mantendría apartado porque no tenía interes en pelear.

Una exquisita fragancia llamó su atención, por la sutileza de su aroma, por la suavidad en su esencia. Dulce, con un toque de picante, muy capaz de alterar los sentidos. Un perfume desconocido, incapaz de pertenecer a flor alguna ni de originarse en la propia naturaleza. Embriagaba el simple aromay Reiji se demoró en comprender.

.- Falborg, .- llamó, atrayendo la atención de los guardianes. .- ¿reconoces el aroma?.

El espiritu tardó en responder, y aún confundido cerro los ojos para aspirar suavemente, sin ruido. La esencia penetró sus sentidos, como algo distante pero tan presente que incluso pareció adherirse a su piel. Cuando miro a Reiji, sus pupilas se oscurecieron.

.- El aroma de los muertos. .- respondió en un suave susurro. .- El aroma que sólo puede emanar de un cuerpo moribundo. .- añadió, dirigiendose a los guardianes.

Una expresión aturdida cruzo el rostro de los guardianes al no entender de lo que hablaban; ellos percibían la muerte como una disolución en la energía, como el apagar de una vela, sin aromas ni esencias.

.- ¿Lo dejarán morir? .- indagó Reiji sin emoción. .- ¿Dejáran morir al chiquillo Mizuhara?.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a todos los guardianes. Megami Igarashi contemplo a uno y a otro, antes de recordar lo que Azaki había dicho.

Max yacía placidamente acurrucado en la cama que habían destinado para él. Himeko, la esposa de Miura, cuidaba del pequeño día y noche, pero el chiquillo se apagaba frente a sus ojos, como una luz perdida en las tinieblas. Su pequeño cuerpo había adelgazado alarmantemente, y su rostro desvaído indicaba que no le quedaba energía para mantenerse.

El rostro de Himeko se tenso cuando vio entrar a dos espiritus en el cuarto, Michael, que se escondía trás la puerta a escondidas, contuvo una exclamación al verlos; además de ellos, sólo Miura Mizuhara, Megami Igarashi y Azaki permanecieron en la habitación. Al entrar, Falborg hizo una mueca, el aroma aturdía sus sentidos.

Reiji avanzo junto al lecho y se inclino hacia él.

.- Lleva cinco días en ese estado, .- comento Miura, bajo la estupefacta mirada de su esposa que consideraba increíble la situación. .- no muestra cambio alguno desde entonces.

.- Su conciencia se apartó de su cuerpo, .- añadió Megami sin poder ocultar la tensión de su cuerpo; la idea de tener a dos espiritus en su casa era insoportable, sólo por Max permitía su visita. .- se debilita rápidamente, y no hay forma de mantenerlo con vida. Se está dejando morir, igual que su padre.

.- Si no logramos despertarlo, morirá, .- intervino Azaki terriblemente incómodo. .- pero el sueño es profundo y no responde a nuestras voces.

.- La tristeza lo está consumiendo, .- aseguro Reiji con voz indiferente; sus ojos encontrándose con los de Falborg. .- no le queda mucho tiempo.

Bryan tenso la mandibula, luchando en silencio contra Reiji, contra los guardianes, contra si mismo... pero más que nada contra sus recuerdos. Permaneció quieto, en la puerta de entrada, con expresión hastiada y la paciencia hasta el límite. No intervendría porque la muerte del chico no le importaba, porque la muerte de un guardian era un acontecimiento irrelevante.

Se recordó que jamás prestaría ayuda a un guardian, se dijo que lo mejor era dejarlo morir; permanecería sin hacer nada, porque los guardianes lo merecían, porque los guardianes eran seres despreciables. Memorias, antes ignoradas, hablaron ante él; evocaron su tristeza y su rencor, revivieron su desconsuelo. Una profunda amargura golpeo sus entrañas, retorciendo todo su ser.

_No lo juzgues, Bryan_, había dicho Rei en algun momento, _no importa si es un guardian, antes que nada también es un niño_. La visión de ese chiquillo revivía la aflicción que no podía olvidar; rememoró la felicidad que el chico producía en Drigger, una felicidad tan frágil que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla.

_"Confió en ti..."_ fueron las palabras que escuchó, o creyo escuchar, en el susurro del viento.

Tardo largo tiempo en decidirse, dio un par de vueltas a la cama, hasta situarse frente a Reiji. Su energía era pesada, tangible y peligrosa, como si deseara hacer constatar su poder. Se arrodillo a su lado, y contemplo a Max largamente antes de hablar.

.- Te gusta ser el centro de atención. ¿verdad mocoso?. .- la voz fría y penetrante, carente de remilgos, sobresalto a Michael. .- Es por eso que no soporto a los chiquillos malcriados y caprichosos. .- torció su gesto, tensando sus rasgos. .- Pero si crees que he venido a presenciar tu funeral te equivocas irremediablemente, antes de que te mueras, retorcere ese pequeño cuello tuyo, porque nadie me hace viajar sólo para hacerme perder el tiempo.

Protestas entrecortadas y una indignación latente siguieron a sus palabras, pero todas fueron ahogadas con el movimiento que se origino trás la declaración, un pequeño cambio, tan sutil como la caricia del viento; los dedos de la mano derecha sufrieron un espasmo débil e imperceptible, un espasmo voluntario. Reiji fue el primero en comprender que la energía de Falborg rodeaba al pequeño pinchandolo suavemente para hacerle reaccionar, tratando de atraer su atención hacia él, arrastrando la conciencia de donde sea que estuviera.

No era un ritual propio de guardianes, los espiritus sin cuerpo lo utilizan para atraer la atención de otros espiritus y poder comunicarse con ellos. Lo que Falborg hacía era hacer que su voz llegara hasta Max.

.- Considero que lo mejor que podríamos hacer sería sacudirte y darte una buena paliza, porque no he venido aqui para quedarme sin hacer nada. Drigger me matara si te dejo morir.

Una exhalación escapo de sus pequeños labios, tan parecida a una risa que Megami tuvo que contener el sollozo que ascendía por su garganta. El sonido vibró en el cuerpo, estremeció la estancia, hizo temblar a las personas que contemplaban el monodialogo. La respiración, tan imperceptible a veces que los guardianes temían que de un momento a otro se extinguiera, se hizo un poco más audible.

Falborg no añadió nada más, esperando que Max reaccionara; continuó en su afanosa tarea, sin que el tiempo le hiciera claudicar. Las horas transcurrieron lentas, mientras el cielo se teñia de colores oscuros, y las estrellas titilaban en el firmamento, pero nadie se atrevió a moverse, ni siquiera Michael que apenas y entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

El cambio tardó en llegar. Su energía se agito, lentamente al principio y suavemente después, poco a poco el cuarto se inundó con ella, brillando con la misma intensidad que una hoguera en una noche estival. Los parpados temblaron, una y otra vez, sin que su dueño lograra abrirlos; la respiración se tornó pesada y dificultosa, abandonando del todo aquel sonido etereo y frágil. Ojos turquesa recorrieron el techo, viendo nubloso, como si una fina tela cubriera sus pupilas, pero supo reconocer a Falborg y posó en él su mirada.

.- Pequeño monstruo problematico. .- soltó Falborg en voz baja.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico; lucho por articular palabra pero la sequedad de su boca le impidió pronunciar algún sonido coherente. Megami lo abrazo llorosa, le dio la bienvenida. Los espiritus se apartaron, sabiendo que no eran húespedes, y permanecieron inmóviles, contemplando el llegar de la aurora y el decaer de la tarde.

Max despertó al anochecer, Miura y Megami vigilaban su sueño. De pie en el umbral de la puerta, Reiji contemplaba la escena sin moverse. Sentado en el piso, muy cerca de la ventana, Falborg meditaba en silencio, o al menos lo hizo hasta que se percato de que tenía al chico frente a él. Lo miró.

.- Te romperas un hueso... .- le dijo, interrumpiendose abruptamente cuando Max se desplomo sobre él, rodeandolo con sus brazos.

.- Sabía que vendrías, lo sabía .- respiro Max contra su ropa, feliz como en mucho tiempo no lo estaba; sujetandose de su cuello sin más fuerzas que para abrazarlo. Le costaba trabajo hablar, pero las palabras lograron fluir .- ¿vas a quedarte, verdad?.

Falborg hizo caso omiso del chiquillo que colgaba de su cuello, e ignoro sus preguntas, pues sus ojos acababan de encontrarse con los de Megami Igarashi. Ella no tenía intención de hospedarlo en su casa, él no tenía intención de quedarse en la aldea; pero ambos guardaron sus antipatías por respeto al pequeño.

.- No pienso demorarme, .- fue la tajante respuesta de Falborg. .- nos espera un largo viaje y tenemos prisa.

.- ¿Viaje?..., .- su voz temblo levemente, aún sin despegarse. .- ¿a dónde?.

.- Eso no te incumbe.

.- Entonces ire contigo.

.- ¿Qué haría yo con un mocoso que no sabe hacer nada?.

.- Aprenderé.

.- Por supuesto que no; .- la voz de Falborg desbordó autoridad. .- te quedaras aquí, y dejaras de comportarte como un mocoso caprichoso.

.- Por favor, quedate. .- lo aferro, lagrimas amargas deslizandose por sus mejillas. .- quedate conmigo. .- pidió en voz baja sin apartarse de él. .- Los quiero; a Drigger y a ti.

.- Basta de gimoteos, .- ordeno Falborg con severidad, apartandolo con firmeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. .- eres un guardian y aprenderas lo que los guardianes; cuando crezcas comprenderas que guardianes y espiritus no pueden tener amistad.

Max sacudió la cabeza, rozando su cuello con los mechones de su cabello.

.- No soporto a tu familia, y ellos no me soportan a mi. Tienen sus motivos y yo tengo los míos. Seres como yo arrasaron tu aldea, personas como ellos destruyeron mi vida. .- hizo una pausa. .- Nuestras diferencias son insalvables; .- deslizo un dedo por la tersa mejilla, borrando inconscientemente el rastro de agua salada. .- limpia esas lagrimas y deja de lloriquear..., a Drigger no le gustaría verte tan triste.

Max lo obedeció, pero se tambaleo peligrosamente al perder el apoyo de sus brazos. Miura logró sujetarlo antes de que se estrellara en el piso.

.- Te extrañare, Falborg.

.- Te prohibo que lo hagas.

Max no tuvo fuerzas para reír.

.- No importa si eres un espiritu, .- murmuro el pequeño al sentir que su vista se nublaba. .- aún así te quiero.

.- No te metas en problemas.

.- ¿Bryan? .- el chico se detuvo antes de salir. .- no te olvides de mí, yo no voy a olvidarte.

Falborg se giro lo suficiente para que Max pudiera detectar una brevisima sonrisa, y con el corazón ligero, se dejo arrastrar por la inconciencia. Pasaría un mes para que el rubio pudiera levantarse de la cama, pero recupero el apetido y el buen humor, para alegría de todos los guardianes. Dejo de preguntar por Falborg al percatarse de que el tema era incomodo para su tía.

Al llegar la primavera del siguiente año, los Mizuhara se instalaron en la base de un acantilado, que hacían linde con el ancho bosque, a varias millas del reino Shintaro. Una catarata a poco más de treinta metros a la derecha, satisfacía sus necesidades del agua; la caza era abundante, y encontraron manera de cultivar algunos vegetales.

Bajo decisión únanime los seis Clanes optaron por retirarse de la vida humana. La razón era la campaña que Voltaire Hiwatari iniciara contra ellos, meses después del gran ataque a la aldea Mizuhara.

Voltaire acusó a los guardianes de haber muerto a su hijo, y haber plagiado a su nieto; los llamo traidores y farsantes. Junto con el reino Dostoyevski, Kondo, y Glansberry, se decreto la ley que declaraba que todo guardian que cruce sus fronteras, será considerado criminal y tratado como tal, de igual forma aquellos que tengan trato con guardianes serán traidores al reino.

Durante los años siguientes, varios reinos se unieron a la causa pero los guardianes se limitaron a encogerse de hombros, sin deseos de iniciar una guerra. Los seis Clanes respetaron los deseos humanos y evitaron pisar los reinos prohibidos.

Los espiritus de Daisuke encontraron la situación satisfactoria y vagaron libres sin temor a encontrarse con guardianes. Algunos ofrecieron sus servicios a reyes, y otros se convirtieron en cazadores; otros simplemente se dedicaron a vivir como antes no lo hacían. Los hechiceros, magos y brujas, se instalaron comodamente en las cortes reales, aliviando el temor que los hombres le tenían a la magia de los guardianes, pero había enemigos que se ocultaban en la sombra de la noche, sin mostrarse ante nadie, a la espera de una señal.

El día que Max celebro su cumpleaños número nueve, Miura lo encontró al anocher, completamente solo a orillas del río. Se acercó en silencio, admirando el infantil semblante y escuchandolo suspirar. Iluminados bajo la pálida luz de luna, los ojos turquesa brillaron como gemas finamente cinceladas. Gemas que centellaron en la penumbra. Por un momento, Miura entrevio la fuerza de Kojetsu y la gentileza de Judy.

.- ¿Te gusta el lugar? .- musito en voz baja, temiendo asustar al pequeño.

.- Me gusta el sonido del agua .- respondió el pequeño mirando nuevamente el río.

Miura avanzo hacia él.

.- No es la primera vez que vienes aquí, .- afirmo, al sentarse en el pasto junto a él. .- siempre de noche, siempre solo, ¿por qué?.

El rubio inclino la cabeza, no sabiendo responder; no deseaba hablar sobre sus razones, porque sabía que sus familiares no sentían simpatía por los espiritus, pero tampoco quería mentirle a Miura. Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que viera a Falborg, y aunque su recuerdo permanecía constante e inalterado, no solía hablar de él con nadie.

.- ¿Qué pasa? .- indago Miura suavemente, sin presiones pero dejando claro que podía confiar en él.

.- Ha vuelto..., .- balbuceó Max en un susurro nocturno. .- Falborg está aquí. .- y sus palabras, dichas en voz alta, colmaron su corazón de una alegría incontrolable. Sonrió y la noche pareció menos densa. .- Si no te lo dije fue porque sabía lo desagradable que es para ti hablar de ese tema.

.- Pero si tu quieres hablar de Falborg, .- apoyo los brazos en el suelo. .- entonces yo te escuchare.

.- ¿Dejarías que viniera a casa?

.- No es tan fácil, Max; varios de nosotros han muerto por culpa de los suyos y es algo que no se puede olvidar. Nadie querra tener un espiritu entrando y saliendo de la aldea, en completa libertad.

.- Pero Falborg no dañaría a nadie...,

.- Yo lo dudaría, en mi opinión no he conocido a ningún espiritu en el que pueda confiar; y sé que ningún guardian ofrecería su vida por ellos.

.- Falborg es diferente.

Miura lo miró fijamente.

.- Cuentame algo sobre Falborg.

La sonrisa de Max fue sincera y deslumbrante.

Durante toda la noche, Miura le escucho en completo silencio, comprendiendo la acogedora magnitud de las cosas. Desde el principio creyó que el afecto que Max decía sentir por esos espiritus era temporal y terminaría cuando alcanzara la adolescencia, pero esa idea se desvanecía al comprobar que el cariño que el chico les profesaba no menguaba con la espera; de hecho, y para desconsuelo de Miura, ese afecto no paraba de aumentar. Cuando Max termino, la luna recorría el final de su trayectoria y la aurora amenazaba con llegar, pero Miura se acomodo junto a él, mirandole con cierto pesar.

.- ¿Eres feliz?

Max abrazo sus piernas, concentrandose en observar el cielo; era incapaz de mentirle, aunque era posible que Miura sospechara la verdad.

.- Me gusta vivir aquí, .- musito, evadiendo la respuesta. .- me gusta pasar mi tiempo con Michael y Emily, me gusta cuando me llevas de caza..., pero extraño muchísimo a Falborg y a Drigger, ¿es malo eso?.

.- Lo es. .- replico Miura, que luchaba por ignorar la creciente desazón que crecía en su interior. .- Quiero que seas feliz, Max, y comprendo que Falborg y Drigger sean importantes para ti, .- hizo una pausa. .- pero es doloroso para cualquier guardian tener trato con un espiritu...

_"_...Ellos son inmutales, nosotros hemos de cambiar y morir. Ellos no comprenden reglas, nosotros nos regimos por ellas. Ellos se aferran a un mundo que no les pertenece, y nosotros sabemos que no podemos retrasarnos en una vida que ha dejado de ser nuestra..., somos diferentes, no veo forma de encajar; no podemos vivir con ellos, y ellos no pueden vivir con nosotros_" _

Max hundió el rostro entre las rodillas.

.- Michael se casará con Hanna aunque ellos no encajen, .- comentó en voz baja, después de una pausa. .- pero aprenderan a convivir con el paso del tiempo.

La simple afirmación fue contundente; su franqueza descoloco a Miura, y su sencilla lógica no daba pie para una controversia. Era un hecho indiscutible.

.- Así que de eso se trata, .- inquirió Miura comprendiendo el silencioso mensaje del rubio.

El guardian se levanto, avanzo cautamente hacia el río. Sacudió la cabeza y dando media vuelta se cruzo de brazos. La expresión de su rostro era inescrutable.

.- ¿Podemos hablar?. .- pregunto en voz alta, hacia la nada. La silueta que apareció al otro lado del río, se vio iluminada tenuemente. Ojos lavanda lo enfrentaron. .- Falborg, ¿cierto?.

.- Humm.

.- No quería ocultartelo, Miura. .- tercio el pequeño, al ponerse de pie. .- Hará algunos meses desde que Falborg me visita...

.- ¿Pretendes llevartelo? .- inquirió Miura, sin escuchar al pequeño.

.- Lo último que necesito es convertirme en la niñera de un guardian.

.- ¡Puedo cuidarme solo! .- protesto el rubio dignamente.

.- Entonces supongo que nada te retiene aquí, .- añadio el guardian sin prestar atención a la protesta.

.- Cierto, _nada_; pero no pienso marcharme sólo porque tú me lo insinues, guardian.

.- Falborg sólo viene a charlar conmigo, .- repuso Max con firmeza.

.- No pretendo insinuarte nada, Falborg, .- replico Miura como si el pequeño no hubiese intervenido. .- pero creo que comprenderas la incomodidad que tu presencia produce.

.- Estoy seguro que se trata de la misma incomodidad que me produce la presencia de tantos guardianes reunidos; son una peste.

Max abrió la boca para replicar, pero Miura tomó la palabra.

.- Comprendo tu antipatia, y no desdeño nada de lo que has hecho. Te reconozco como un espiritu poderoso y orgulloso; admito que tus habilidades son excepcionales, sobre todo para burlar la seguridad y pasear por la aldea sin que nadie se percatará. Has ganado mi respeto más no mi confianza.

.- Lo que hice no tiene intención de hacerme simpatizar con ustedes, he lidiado con su desprecio y no me interesa obtener nada de los guardianes. Su palabra no vale nada, son traidres por naturaleza.

.- Ya que piensas así, no comprendo entonces por qué estás aquí.

.- ¿Te molesta?.

.- Me resulta perturbadora tu amistad con el chico, amistad que no apruebo y no apoyo. Considero que lo mejor que podrías hacer sería dejarle en paz.

.- ¡No hagas que se vaya, Miura!

.- No quiero ofenderte, .- declaro con franqueza, sin haber escuchado al rubio .- te estoy agradecido por haber cuidado de Max; pero comprenderas que tu presencia le hace daño. Estos paseos nocturnos no pueden durar eternamente, pero Max te quiere cerca y entre más se refuerce esa esperanza mayor será la tristeza el día que dejes de venir.

Falborg inclino la cabeza, aceptando sus palabras; Miura continuó.

.- Tienes claro que espiritus y guardianes no pueden convivir, ¿me equivoco, .- Falborg se encogió de hombros, indiferente. .- sabemos que no tiene que ver con leyes o reglas, es la naturaleza de los guardianes y la esencia de los espiritus. Las consecuencias de una unión serían desastrosas.

.- ¿Por qué? .- indago Max, obviamente consternado; ambos adultos pasaron por alto su pregunta.

.- Desastrosa sería una relación carnal. .- repuso Falborg con ligera frialdad.

.- Las relaciones afectivas son igualmente dañinas. .- contraátaco Miura levemente tieso.

.- ¿Por qué? .- pregunto Max nuevamente, e igual que la vez anterior su pregunta fue ignorada.

.- Esto no es lo mejor para nadie. .- manifesto Miura con cierto pesar.

.- Esta situación me disgusta tanto como a ti, .- argumento Falborg cruzandose de brazos. .- pero no te incumbe en absoluto. Estoy aquí porque di mi palabra, y aunque deteste a los guardianes vendre a honrar mi promesa. No tengo intención de unirme a ustedes, ni pienso en buscar su aceptación; vengo porque Drigger apreciaba a ese chiquillo..., y me da igual si apruebas o no mi presencia.

Miura no replico, pero la expresión en sus ojos mostró desacuerdo. Durante largo rato permanecieron en silencio, debatiendose en la oscuridad, uno exigiendo que el otro se fuera y el segundo negandose a obedecer ordenes. La firmeza de Miura en contraste con la terquedad de Falborg hacían imposible anticipar un resultado, y aunque la decisión final afectaba a Max, su opinión no parecía importar.

El silencio fue roto por el débil susurro que detuvo el enfrentamiento entre ambos adultos, y Max se enorgulleció de haber logrado llamar su atención; quería darles a conocer su decisión..., la decisión que había tomado hace mucho.

.- Ire contigo, .- repitió Max, para estupefacción de Miura. .- y si para hacerlo debo renunciar a ser un guardian entonces renunciare.

.- Te lo digo por enésima vez, .- gruño Falborg, recuperando su aplomo. .- eres un chiquillo.

.- Soy capaz de mantener tu paso, .- alegó Max, con absoluta seguridad.

.- Está fuera de discusión.

.- Ire contigo.

La vehemente afirmación fue acompañada con un destello de convicción en los ojos turquesa. La intensidad de esa mirada resulto tan familiar que Falborg no encontró palabras para oponerse. Esa muestra de tenacidad, en conjunto con tan asombrosa necedad, era algo que le recordaba vagamente a Drigger...

El pensamiento hizo sonreír a Falborg.

.- Siempre he creído que eres un pequeño monstruo problematico.

El chico esbozó una dulce sonrisa, encantado de escucharle; a su lado, Miura recordó la conversación que sostuviera con Max durante toda la noche. Con pesar, comprendió que las cosas no podían ir de otra forma.

Después de todo cada persona elige el camino que ha de seguir...

Continuara...

**"Sólo soy una sombra.**

**El fondo de mi corazón**

**esta cubierto de hielo.**

**No sé amar; no sé como ser amado.**

**No puedes ayudarme."**

_n/a_

_Haa!... No tengo excusa, me complico la vida y eso me impide actualizar tan pronto como quisiera, (suspiro), pero yendo al meollo del asunto..._

_Como verán el gato está medianamente bien, y los chicos han crecido; en el proximo capitulo habra encuentro largo tiempo esperado. Le he tomado mucho cariño a Reiji, (es un chico especial, aunque extraño), y no espero la hora para hablar de su pasado. Daisuke se esfumo, después de vengarse de Circe; y en cuanto a Falborg..., el chico es intransigente, pero tiene sus razones, razones que explicaran toda su conducta. _

_Bueno, les agradezco la paciencia. Respondere review por via mail o por el sistema que fanfictión impuso (no lo he probado así que no sé como vayan a salir). Y hago mencion de quienes no tengo forma de comunicarme con ellas para agradecerles desde aquí:_

**VK. **Sobre tu duda de lo que dijo Dranzer, lo aclarare cuando hablemos de la familia de Rei; pero te dire que para toda acción debe haber una reacción.** Samael Bene Elohim **Me alegra que te gustara, gracias por la ayuda; la compu no lo aceptaba pero al final me parece que lo logre.

_Mil gracias por la ayuda para publicar una nueva historia. Besos para _Samel Bene_ y para _The life is a Dream.


	10. Confrontación

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
****Por Roquel**

**Capitulo 10  
****CONFRONTACIÓN**

_P_er_maneció quieto aún sabiendo que soñaba. Guardo silencio consciente de que ellos no podían escucharle. La tarde se adivinaba tras aquellas paredes, gracias a los rayos anaranjados que alcanzaban a deslizarse bajo la puerta. Escuchaba voces lejanas, pero las palabras carecían de sentido en ese momento y en ese lugar._

_Toda su atención residía en las dos personas frente a él; el enfermo que yacía recostado en la cama, aferrando la sabana gris que le cubría, y el muchachito de largo cabello negro que se afanaba en aplicar compresas frías para aliviar su dolor. El gesto era simple pero cargado de un significado que no alcanzaba a comprender, repleto de amor y desbordante tristeza. _

_Experimentó un escalofrío cuando el joven enfermero comenzó con las caricias en el rostro del paciente, delineando con infinita ternura aquel semblante pálido, como una forma de calmar su agonía. Contuvo el aliento al ver que sus labios rozaban los párpados cerrados, deslizándose por la perfecta nariz hasta llegar a una boca donde permanecieron un breve momento. _

_El jovencito se separó apenas un palmo, limpiando con cuidado las gotas de sudor que perlaban aquel rostro, mientras su otra mano se hundía entre las hebras húmedas del cabello oscuro. Poco a poco el joven dejo de agitarse bajo los afectuosos cuidados del chico. El transcurso de las horas se perdió entre caricias y besos que el chiquillo le dedicaba al enfermo; el tiempo que se movía tras la puerta dejo de pertenecer a su mundo._

_.- No morirás... no te dejare morir. .- la voz se quebró .- Por favor..._

_Cerro los ojos, apoyando su frente en la del enfermo, lagrimas amargas aflorando con absoluta libertad. Se apartó cuando una débil mano se elevó desde la cama para apartar con suavidad los mechones negros que caían sobre su rostro y con igual sutileza borrar los rastros de agua salada. _

_Los ojos cobalto sonrieron. .- Rei..._

.- ¿Pesadilla?

Un Yuriy de dieciséis años le observaba en silencio, sin preocuparle el hecho de estar completamente desnudo bajo la suave llovizna que caía; su intensidad era igual que en días anteriores, pero eso no impedía que el pelirrojo disfrutara de un fresco baño en el estanque.

.- Morirás congelado .- musitó Kai abriendo su libro en la página marcada, sin prestarle atención a la enfadosa mueca del pelirrojo.

.- Te agradezco la advertencia, pero temo que te falla la memoria.

Kai torció el gesto. Era bien sabido que Yuriy disfrutaba de zambullirse en el agua sin importar la estación, estuviera lloviendo o no; jamás había enfermado y era resistente a las bajas temperaturas.

.- Sigues sin responder mi pregunta. .- añadió el pelirrojo secamente.

.- Humm.

Yuriy resistió la tentación de sonreír. Era difícil lograr una palabra del cabezota Hiwatari y aunque conocía de antemano la escasa condescendencia del chico, disfrutaba de pincharle para acabar con su poca paciencia. Escucharle hablar era altamente inusual, pero Yuriy tenía la tenacidad suficiente para insistirle hasta lograr aunque fuera una exclamación del chico serio.

.- ¿Otro sueño?

.- ...hn.

.- Eres un pésimo mentiroso; intenta de nuevo.

Aún cuando era Yuriy con quien tratara, aún cuando Yuriy fuera la única persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie, lo único que Kai atinó a decir fue:

.- Termina de vestirte.

.- ¿Has hablado con Dranzer sobre tus sueños?

Muy reticentemente Kai replico: .- No son sueños...

.- ¿Entonces?

.- ...son recuerdos.

Yuriy le miro seriamente. .- ¿Y qué ves en ellos?

Kai meneó la cabeza, reacio a responder. Tras mirarle fijamente el pelirrojo terminó de vestirse comprendiendo que el tema no era del agrado de Kai.

.- ¡Llegan tarde! .- berreo Takao aquella tarde cuando ambos aparecieron por la aldea Ivanov.

Takao conservaba su carácter impaciente y volátil, sin olvidar la escasa prudencia que poseía. Junto a él, su primo Daichi, dos años menor que ellos, era un ejemplo de tozudez, energía, e inagotable buen humor; el cabello rojo era un poco más oscuro que el de Tala, y los ojos de un verde claro nunca dejaban de brillar con lo que parecía una vivacidad sin limite.

.- ¿En dónde se han metido?.!

Yuriy, con el cabello empapado, se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a dar impacientes golpes en el suelo con el pie, contando hasta diez para no pelear contra el peliazul. Matsui se abrió paso hasta ellos con ropa seca y Takao guardó sus replicas para después.

.- ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Matsui? .- preguntó mirando los ojos azul grisáceo que tanto le gustaban, y tomando asiento para comer.

Los preparativos, iniciados semanas antes, para el viaje al Clan Mizuhara estaban terminados. Llegar hasta la aldea les tomaría cerca de tres semanas, muy a tiempo para presenciar el enlace entre los herederos del Clan, que sería cuando Michael y Hanna asumieran el liderazgo bajo la tutela de Miura.

Matsui le sonrió, tendiéndole un cuenco con sopa

.- Debo quedarme para ayudar a Nakuru, pero Akira partirá con ustedes.

.- Mizu tampoco vendrá. .- repuso Yuriy sentándose a comer.

.- Shimizu y Yuzuki tienen pensando visitar la aldea Yegorovich para celebrar su aniversario, es posible que se ausenten una larga temporada.

Yuriy resoplo cómicamente.

.- Nunca he visitado a los Mizuhara, .- comento Daichi con ingenuidad. .- según dicen son los mejores en percepción y es casi como si pudieran adivinar tus pensamientos.

.- Es una habilidad muy difícil de manejar, .- replico Matsui mirándole con simpatía. .- pero algunos son especialmente hábiles.

.- ¿Conoces alguno?

.- Pues... .- titubeó antes de añadir. .- hace tiempo que murió, pero fue la mejor de su Clan.

.- ¿Quién?

.- Judy Mizuhara.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- ¿Déjaras que tome control?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Sorpresa porque ella se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra después de tanto tiempo de aferrarse a su silencio. Apoyado a los pies de un árbol, Daisuke sonrió mirando la etérea figura que esperaba a su lado. La mujer conservaba los rasgos de su raza, pero una belleza irreal resaltaba su natural encanto.

Apartó la mirada al responder.

.- Dejar que Circe se divierta un poco no es ningún inconveniente para mí.

.- ¿Significa que no harás nada aunque ella este planeando destruirte?

.- Me temo que la sobreestimas, querida Judy. Si ella quiere divertirse con los guardianes, que lo haga, me tiene sin cuidado. Si pretende destruir a mis espiritus, no se lo impediré puesto que son seres reemplazables. Así que deja de preocuparte por lo que ella haga.

La voz de Judy tembló de ira cuando preguntó:

.- ¿Es Drigger reemplazable?

Daisuke rió, con un sonido corto y suave que hizo vibrar el aire. Su rostro se suavizo al cerrar los ojos, apoyando su espalda en el árbol, mientras Judy le miraba de pie, tensa en su furia, sin prestar atención a los pétalos blancos que se arremolinaban a sus pies. Cerrando los ojos, el guardian respondió.

.- Circe no tiene el poder para destruir a Drigger.

.- ¿Por eso le has abandonado en su dolor?

.- Drigger sufre porque así lo quiere; es demasiado orgulloso para pedirme ayuda. Prefirió ser atrapado por la mujer Antonovich, que volver a mí. Fue su decisión y tendrá que soportar las consecuencias de la misma. He de permitirle aprender de sus errores.

Judy se apartó; el horizonte se teñía con la claridad del amanecer.

.- Tengo la impresión de que esperas que vuelva a ti. .- añadió en voz baja, sin querer mirarlo.

En el silencio que siguió, Daisuke esbozó una plácida sonrisa.

.- Drigger volverá. Si no por él, por alguien más. Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, no importa.

.- ¿Tanta es tu paciencia?

El guardian respiró hondo, disfrutando del dulce aroma que el viento traía para él.

.- Ve con tu hijo si eso te place, Judy. .- ordenó en voz baja al incorporarse, olvidando responder la pregunta y haciendo caso omiso de la expresión en el rostro de la mujer. .- Espiar sueños ajenos es una cualidad asombrosa y te sugiero que la aproveches mientras puedas, porque después necesitare que lo hagas para mí.

Judy evitó temblar. Daisuke sabía lo de su poder, algo que ella había guardado en secreto como Drigger le recomendo. Cuando los ojos del guardian se posaron en ella, la mujer se estremeció.

.- Tengo la paciencia para esperar a Drigger, porque Drigger es mío sin importar lo que nadie haga. .- le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar. .- El gato sabe que dejara de sufrir el día que se canse de luchar contra mí, por ahora dejemos que recuerde lo que es agonizar en recuerdos.

Se alejó sin volver a mirar atrás, abandonando todo. Judy permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo que su cuerpo se desvanecía con el aire, como humo que es arrastrado por una ventisca. Su conciencia se desplazo al mundo de los sueños, y descansaría ahí hasta que el guardian no volviera a llamarla a su lado.

Drigger era capaz de cuidar de sí, era autosuficiente, podía luchar y soportar el dolor... pero la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban opacaban la vitalidad de su persona. Era como un cristal. Puntiagudo y afilado, pero frágil al ser expuesto. Una fragilidad que lo volvía receloso y desconfiado.

Y Judy deseaba olvidar la muda petición que viera reflejada en sus ojos la ultima vez que él sonrierá.

**_"¿Deseas morir?"_ **le preguntó al aire, que es incapaz de ofrecer una respuesta.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- Arriba.

Max Mizuhara, chiquillo rubio de quince años, se removió inquieto protestando entre sueños. La fatiga acumulada durante catorce días de viaje le pesaban el cuerpo. Completamente agotado era de esperarse que no se moviera ni siquiera cuando alguien empezó a sacudirle.

.- Vamos, mocoso, es más de mediodía.

El bultito que era Max, arropado con las dos mantas de viaje, se encogió en si mismo ignorando el tono casi imperioso de aquella orden.

.- Has dormido demasiado, no pierdas el tiempo y levántate.

Un ojo deliciosamente azul se asomó entre los pliegues de la frazada, observándole con pesadez. Soltando un débil gemido al ser deslumbrado por la claridad del día, el rubio volvió a refugiarse bajo la suave calidez de su escondite.

.- Si quieres desayunar tendrás que darte prisa pero si prefieres quedarte sin comer por mí no hay problema.

Los mares turquesa aparecieron por el borde de la manta y le contemplaron en silencio.

.- Deja de mirarme con esos ojos.

Hizo un adorable mohín que no conmovió en absoluto a su interlocutor, así que el chico terminó suspirando.

.- Ya me levanto. .- cedió Max de mala gana, apartandose de las cobijas.

El día húmedo presagiaba tormenta.

Max se procuró el desayuno en el pequeño arroyuelo que corría a un par de millas de distancia. Desde aquella noche cuando pidió a Falborg que le dejase acompañarlo se afano por demostrarle que era autosuficiente, durante casi siete años se esmeró por aprender lo que Falborg estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle; quería verle orgulloso aunque jamás lo admitiera. Deseaba más que nada convertirse en un compañero para él, no en una carga, y ser el encargado de proveer el alimento para ambos era un reto que le satisfacía ampliamente.

.- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? .- indago el rubio tentativamente esa misma tarde, ensillando a su corcel, un animal pura sangre a quien tenía en gran estima.

.- Prefiero lanzarme de un precipicio a verme rodeado de guardianes, .- respondió Bryan, indiferente. .- recuerda no alejarte demasiado y si notas algo extraño ataca primero pregunta después.

.- Si quieres puedo ir solo desde aquí, tomare el camino del norte y avanzare durante la noche. Estaré en la aldea en menos de dos días, justo a tiempo para presenciar la boda de Michael. Volveré en menos de dos semanas.

Falborg frunció el entrecejo. .- Por mí puedes no volver si eso te place, pero estamos en tierras prohibidas y para un guardian es peligroso viajar solo. Si te descubren puedes darte por muerto.

.- Estaré bien, en serio. Lo último que quiero es que te preocupes por mí; soy perfectamente capaz de pasar desapercibido.

.- Permíteme dudarlo.

.- ¡Falborg! .- fue el grito indignado que resonó a lo lejos. .- ¡Puedo cuidarme solo!

.- Me temo que estas olvidando a cierto rubiecito malcriado que logró que un grupo de humanos le dieran caza durante una semana.

.- ¡Sólo tenía diez años!

.- ¿Y se supone que eso debe justificarte?... Te deje solo una semana, creyendo que no te meterías en problemas, y cuando vuelvo me encuentro con la noticia de que se ofrece recompensa por la cabeza de un guardian que fue visto en el reino.

.- Supe esquivar a todos los cazadores.

.- ¡Gran cosa, hubiese preferido que fueras más precavido. Sabías perfectamente que el reino Shintaro estaba vedado para los guardianes, pero no tuviste el menor reparo a la hora de platicar con el viejo tabernero sobre tu familia.

.- Me pareció una buena persona y quise ser amable.

.- Ellos prefieren cobrar la recompensa que ser amables contigo. Los guardianes son mal vistos en estos tiempos.

.- A ti jamás te ha importado.

Falborg le obsequió una mirada mortal, pero Max simplemente sonrió.

.- Te llevare hasta los lindes del reino, después te marchas con tu familia y me dejas en paz durante algun tiempo.

.- ¿Vas a extrañarme?

.- ¿Extrañar a un mocoso rubio, que además de ruidoso es desquiciante?...¡por el contrario, será la primer temporada de paz y tranquilidad que tenga desde hace siete años.

Max le obsequió una tierna sonrisa, pero Falborg le ignoró transformándose y alzando el vuelo. Poco después del anochecer comenzó la lluvia y dada la estación era de esperar que durase varios días. Max se cubrió con una de las mantas sin detenerse a descansar.

El paisaje cambió durante aquellas horas. Dejaron atrás las praderas para comenzar a internarse en un paisaje más agreste, con bajas colinas y formaciones rocosas que cubrían parcialmente la vista. Cuando la lluvia arreció, y se hizo imposible el avance decidieron buscar un refugio. Tras una caminata infructuosa se conformaron con la cueva, poco espaciosa pero confortable, que encontraron oculta tras la abundante maleza.

Frotándose los brazos mientras temblaba incontrolablemente, Max sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de romperse. El frío entumecía sus dedos hasta hacer dolorosa la simple flexión de los mismos. Los dientes le castañeaban y tenía todos los nervios agarrotados. Se despojo de sus ropas y se envolvió en la manta, aún seca, que guardaba.

Falborg encendió una fogata, que pronto caldeo el pequeño espacio y sello la entrada con una pared de fuego para evitar que el calor escapara. Sus ropas comenzaron a secarse con el tibio aire que emanaba de su cuerpo. Sentándose junto al fuego, usó la pared como punto de apoyo.

Torció el gesto cuando Max se acurruco a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, pero no hizo ademán alguno para moverlo. Max acostumbraba dormir junto a él desde que era pequeño, por simples cuestiones de seguridad o para calentarse durante una noche fría, y era una hábito muy difícil de perder.

.- Bicho. .- musito Falborg al sentir que el guardian se acomodaba. .- Me pareció haberte dicho que eras lo bastante mayor para dormir conmigo.

.- Pero hace frío y tú siempre estás calientito.

.- Y tú te quejas demasiado...

.- Lo que quieras..., pero desde siempre me has dejado dormir junto a ti.

.- Él que hacía eso era Drigger.

Max sonrió ocultamente y se dejo arrastrar por el sueño.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

_"Llueve"_ la voz de Dranzer resonó dentro de él como el suave tintineo de una campanilla.

El grupo de guardianes se refugiaba de la tormenta de esa noche, que aumentaba y disminuía de forma caprichosa. Llevaban por lo menos veinte días de viaje pero en aquel momento era imposible avanzar más. Mientras Akira y Satoshi hacían guardian, los demás recuperaban fuerzas. Yuriy y Takao dormían a su lado, exhaustos por el largo trayecto. Sólo él permanecía despierto, disfrutando de la absoluta paz que sentía en aquel momento.

_"Es normal en esta época,"_ musito para sí, sin apartar la vista de su lectura. Cualquiera que lo viese no dudaría que toda su atención estaba en aquellas palabras, _"estamos en otoño."_ añadió casi innecesariamente.

_"El otoño..."_ el eco de la palabra resonó dentro de Kai como el golpe de un tambor.

Hiwatari abandono su lectura al detectar un ligerísimo tinte nostálgico en aquella voz.

_"Los días de lluvia..."_ hablo Dranzer en el mismo silencio de antes. _"eran nuestra época favorita."_

Considerando lo extraño que era hablar de la lluvia, Kai se abstuvo de preguntar por la referencia en plural de aquella frase. Dranzer no solía charlar con él de temas triviales y sus comentarios jamás daban pauta para una conversación, así que guardó silencio respetuosamente, comprendiendo que aquel tema era de suma importancia para su compañero.

Cuando Dranzer hablo, lo hizo para si mismo sin detenerse a pensar en que alguien más le escuchaba.

_"Disfrutábamos de caminar entre los árboles escuchando el crujido de las hojas bajo nuestros pies..."_

La voz profunda y clara sonaba lejana, como si evocara el momento.

_"...aspirábamos el olor de la tierra húmeda, y nos encantaba dejar que las gotas de agua helada se fundieran con nuestro cuerpo."_

El amago de una risa se fue tan pronto como había llegado.

_"En un día como éste habríamos paseado bajo la lluvia hasta quedar empapados por completo."_

Las últimas palabras iban cargadas de afecto y honda tristeza.

_"¿Te gusta la lluvia, Kai?"_ pregunto Dranzer después de un momento, su voz retomando el tinte maduro que el chico tan bien conocía._ "¿Te gustaría salir con esta tormenta?"_

_"Imposible"_ su tono, ligeramente escandalizado, hizo reaccionar la energía de Dranzer, algo similar a cuando uno ríe.

_"Hablas igual que Rei"_

El cuerpo Hiwatari se tenso al escucharle. La imagen de Drigger, con aquella sonrisa tan etérea, le vino a la mente. Evocó el melodioso sonido de su voz junto con la curiosa expresión que su rostro adquiría cuando algo le simpatizaba. El dueño de sus pensamientos, imposible de olvidar después de tanto tiempo...

_"Pero él aprendió a dejarse amar bajo la lluvia."_

Por alguna razón la afirmación descolocó a Kai, más por el sentido de las palabras que por el tono en sí. Comprendía que era en vano preguntar por el significado de aquellas palabras, Dranzer evadiría el tema y se negaría a responder, como siempre lo hacía. Tenso la mandíbula dejando que Dranzer volviera a las profundidades de su ser.

Cerró su libro y se quedó en silencio durante largo rato, incapaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuera el viento azotando las ramas de los árboles. Sin poder olvidar la conversación con Dranzer, Kai abandonó la pequeña tienda. La tormenta arreciaba a intervalos, aumentando en intensidad y violencia; pero ni el frío, ni el viento, ni siquiera la lluvia le hicieron retroceder.

Se negaba a dormir hasta que no estuviera lo suficientemente cansado, entonces no vería aquellos recuerdos que siempre le incomodaban. La sensación de hurgar en memorias ajenas era desagradable y bochornosa, más aún porque esos recuerdos se relacionaban de alguna forma con Drigger, y violar de esa forma la intimidad del gato le parecía la cosa más rastrera del mundo.

Pensar en Drigger siempre le traía a la memoria al joven desaliñado y opaco que le enseño a controlar la mayor parte de sus poderes en tan sólo una tarde. Los ojos dorados, el aroma a naturaleza que era tan propio de él, y la voz aunque madura repleta de nostalgia, todo se desvanecía en el hecho de que eran simples recuerdos. Recuerdos de algo que no comprendía. Drigger era una viva representación de la tristeza. Una tristeza cuya causa no entendía.

Y luego estaba Rei; el Rei del que Dranzer tanto hablaba. Un Rei al que no conocía y que en sus recuerdos jamás aparecía; pero bastaba con escuchar de él para imaginarse a una persona cálida, gentil y alegre. Un ser sonriente y sincero...

En resumidas cuentas una persona diametralmente opuesta a Drigger...

Tardó un momento en comprender que algo se movía entre las rocas. Retrocedió agazapado, replegando su energía. Un rayo iluminó el horizonte, perfilando varias siluetas que avanzaban de prisa aprovechando la creciente oscuridad. Se desplazaban a cuatro patas y marchaban furtivamente, deteniéndose cada tanto y reanundando su marcha sin apenas hacer ruido.

_Quieto..._

Fue la única advertencia que Dranzer le hizo para hacerle saber del extraño que acababa de posicionarse detrás de él.

Desde el campamento le llegaron las voces de alerta.

El ataque fue repentino y violento, y aunque los guardianes eran superados en número, eran también los mejores guerreros, hombres y mujeres, de ambos clanes.

Takao despertó en la confusión que siguió al aviso. Observó que Yuriy miraba fuera de la tienda y también se percató de la ausencia de Kai.

.- Pero qué... .- alcanzó a protestar antes que escucharan a alguien gritar.

Saliendo a la fría lluvia, los chicos se encontraron frente a frente con varios enemigos, que sorprendidos antes esta súbita aparición quedaron inmóviles, analisando la situación. Atacaron con una precisión aterradora, una fuerza apabullante, y una astucia demasiado humana. Se movían a una velocidad impresionante y ambos chicos se vieron en dificultades para mantener su defensa.

Se vieron apartados del grupo y pronto alcanzaron los lindes del bosque. No se oía nada más que los veloces movimientos de sus adversarios.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Despertó sobresaltado al escuchar el relincho de su caballo, y casi grito al toparse con la silueta humana que se inclinó sobre él. Una mano cubrió su boca antes de que ningún sonido saliera de ella. Se debatió ferozmente, incapaz de soltarse; por un momento el pánico hizo mella en su corazón al sentirse violentamente alzado.

El frío le hizo estremecer, envuelto en la frazada que cubría su cuerpo semidesnudo, pero el terror desapareció al sentir la familiar presencia de Falborg a su lado, quien ignoró su protesta limitándose a sacarlo de la cueva. Entrecerró los ojos a causa de la lluvia.

Hundió la cabeza entre los pliegues de la manta, esperando un momento para quejarse abiertamente. Se detuvieron bajo una saliente, donde Max fue liberado. Falborg presionó sus labios indicándole guardar silencio, el gesto fue tan imperativo que el rubio no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Le entrego su ropa y con otra seña le ordenó que se vistiera. Max no dejo de mirarle.

Tocando su oreja, Falborg le ordenó que se acercará. El rubio lo hizo, moviéndose sigilosamente a su lado. El rugido del viento y la lluvia le impedía escuchar claramente y tuvo que esforzarse para captar algo que no fuera el sonido de la tormenta.

Falborg se arrastro por las rocas, bajo la lluvia, con el guardian detrás suyo. Avanzaban según las indicaciones de Bryan, que parecía evitar algún punto en concreto. Fueron horas de andar sin rumbo fijo, deteniéndose cada tanto para recuperar fuerzas y avanzando con sigilo. Calado hasta los huesos, Max esperaba el momento para preguntar por el extraño comportamiento. Le sangraban las manos por apoyarse en las rocas filosas y sentía las rodillas tensas e hinchadas. La ropa le pesaba y tenía los músculos agarrotados.

Se detuvo para limpiar su rostro y detecto un ligerísimo rastro de energía que reconoció al instante. Una energía que le era vagamente familiar. Hogareña y conocida. Presencias _iguales a él._

Se enderezo tan de repente que casi se cae.

Un grupo de guardianes acampaba no muy lejos de ahí. Comprendió la razón del extraño comportamiento de Falborg, la razón por la cual se alejaban de ellos cuando bien pudieron quedarse en la cueva: La energía de los guardianes se alteraba, subía y baja a ritmo irregular. Se hallaban en medio de una batalla.

Como inclinarse en un pozo y ver la oscuridad absoluta, como ser enterrado en la nieve sintiendo el frío pinchando la piel, como caer en la profundidad de un abismo sin asidero a nada, esa fue la sensación que tuvo al encontrar la presencia del enemigo. Un terror incomprensible le atenazó el corazón.

Sin que Falborg pudiera impedirlo, Max dio media vuelta y echo a correr por el camino que la energía indicaba. Directo a la batalla. Ignorando que la intención de Falborg era sacarlo de ahí, pues un chiquillo de quince años poco podía hacer contra enemigos desconocidos. Max avanzo entre las rocas hacia el campamento de los guardianes. Sería cobarde dar la espalda y huir, sentía la obligación de acudir, aún cuando no pudiera hacer nada.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Falborg persiguió la delgada figura que se alejaba en la tormenta sin mirar atrás.

Varias figuras batallaban bajo la lluvia. Había ráfagas de energía, blancas, azules y rojas que se entrecruzaban sin derribar a nadie. Escuchó ordenes de reagruparse, voces llamándose entre sí, gritos de advertencia... un par de guardianes luchaban a pocos metros de él, uno de los cuales sangraba profusamente y tenía dificultades para mantener su defensa. Se unió a ellos para rechazar a los atacantes.

Un aviso muy oportuno evitó el ataque directo a su cabeza. Rodó por el suelo y se puso de pie encontrándose frente a frente con su adversario. Retuvo el aliento, tensando su cuerpo. Su contrincante lo ataco, tan de prisa que Max tuvo que usar toda su habilidad para no perderlo de vista. Se movían como animales de caza. El rubio no tuvo tiempo de protegerse. La herida en su brazo comenzó a sangrar.

Al contemplar el abundante líquido rojo, el extraño quedó paralizado y Max aprovecho el momento para examinarle.

Tenía forma humana aunque se desplazaban a cuatro patas. Cuando se irguió, Max tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarle la cara. El cuerpo parecía irreal, demasiado vago para pertenecer a un ser vivo, como si fuera niebla que ha tomado forma humana. Niebla de color oscuro. Un cuerpo desnudo, liso, sin imperfecciones. Parecía una sombra con vida propia, una sombra de algo que anteriormente fue humano. La cabeza, ligeramente redonda, con un parecido al cráneo humano, carecía de cabello. El rostro ovalado daba la impresión de estar contemplando un retrato de cuencas vacías, carente de orejas, nariz y boca.

Un rostro desprovisto de toda humanidad.

Largas extremidades, torneadas en lo que parecía los músculos de las piernas y los brazos, pero falto de detalles que podrían diferenciarlos a unos de otros..., no había forma de saber si era hombre o mujer, todos eran exactamente iguales. Las manos podía asemejarse a una cuchilla capaz de atravesar las entrañas de un ser vivo. Los dedos, alargados y sin uñas, poseían una fuerza sobrehumana, muy adecuados para aferrar el cuello y retorcerlo. Y aunque se movía con cierta rigidez no había duda alguna de que eran mucho más veloces de lo que podría imaginar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

El extraño se abalanzó sobre Max. El rubio lo esquivo y ataco a su vez. Una, dos..., incontables veces sin que eso hiciera al otro cejar en su intento de alcanzar su brazo. Uno de los guardianes cayó, y aunque el otro hizo de escudo, poco sirvió su defensa. Max acudió en su ayuda y se encontró en problemas cuando otra sombra se unió a la batalla. Trastabillo y eso fue suficiente para que se lanzaran sobre él.

Logró esquivar el ataque, su brazo punzando terriblemente. Se incorporo a medias y fue retrocediendo hasta llegar a los lindes del bosque. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar que éstos le castañearan. El agua de lluvia reducía su visión y atería sus huesos, casi podía sentir que el calor de su cuerpo se escapaba a cada respiro. El grupo de sombras se mostraba incansable y ansioso de capturar a su presa.

Su figura era un borrón oscuro que agitaba los pequeños arbustos a su paso; así fue como lo vieron Yuriy y Takao cuando el grupo atravesó el claro donde ellos se hallaban inmersos en su propia batalla, completamente rodeados y en una situación un tanto complicada.

Por esa razón la repentina llegada de un tercero desconcertó a todos. Su embestida abrió un hueco en el cerco de enemigos que ambos guardianes aprovecharon para tomar ventaja y los extraños vacilaron al verlos pelear tan fieramente.

Max continuó su camino, sin apenas dirigir una mirada a los dos guardianes que peleaban. Salto sobre unos arbustos y se perdió entre los árboles. Yuriy ni siquiera notó cuando Takao desapareció de su lado para ir tras el guardian en problemas. Varias sombras decidieron unirse a la persecución, considerando al rubio como una presa más fácil de capturar.

Takao decidió ir tras ellos considerando que era lo correcto en aquel momento. Lo decidió en el momento en que vio las manchas de sangre dejadas por el guardian herido. La tenaz cacería tan sólo aumentaba la persistencia de los cazadores pues el reto hacía de la victoria un manjar irresistible. La presa avanzaba de prisa formando eses en el camino, señal de que se encontraba en una situación critica.

Las nubes de tormenta reducían la visibilidad y la lluvia comenzaba a limitar sus movimientos. Torció a la izquierda, sin dejar de correr. Un débil centelleo le hizo saber que las fuerzas del guardian comenzaban a debilitarse y eran seguro que pronto perdiera su ritmo.

El Kinomiya resbalo al detenerse y patino por la tierra para evitar caer por el acantilado que se abría a sus pies. Notaba una fuerte alteración en la energía, señal de que el guardian se encontraba en una situación critica. Descubrió que la silueta borrosa se defendía sin ceder terreno a pocos pasos de ahí. Se movía con destreza y decisión pero era imposible que aquella situación durase eternamente.

Sin fuerzas para continuar Max jadeó en voz alta. Ataco directamente y replegó su energía en un vano intento por no gastar energía innecesaria. Lanzó una descarga y aturdió a dos de sus adversarios. La sangre que brotaba de su brazo corría desde su codo hasta la muñeca y una lacerante sensación desgarraba sus entrañas. No reparó en la presencia del guardian hasta que escuchó el grito de advertencia que le salvó la vida.

Parpadeó al ver la mano tendida hacia él mientras que los ojos azul noche le miraban con abierta simpatía. Acostumbrado a los recelos y a la desconfianza, tan comunes en Falborg como medios de seguridad y prudencia, Max encontró que el gesto le era inusual. Sintiéndose un poco suspicaz, el Mizuhara se levanto sin aceptar ayuda.

Max se preparó para pelear, aunque muy posiblemente no fuera capaz de mantener su defensa. El Kinomiya se unió a él olvidando por completo su momentánea sorpresa. _"No lo conozco"_ se dijo Takao al mirar de reojo el rostro pecoso. La batalla era desigual dada la desventaja numérica, pero ambos guardianes se acoplaron perfectamente luchando en sincronía.

Takao trastabillo al recibir un golpe en la cabeza y fue Max quien le protegió con un hechizo. Se palpo la cabeza notando que la sangre corría por su mejilla, caliente y espesa. Cerro los ojos para recuperarse y los abrió precipitadamente al escuchar un grito. Vio que el rubio se tambaleaba peligrosamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces abandono su pequeña fortaleza y acudió en su ayuda.

Sujetando su costado, el rubio noto que una de las sombras se acercaba a él. Su respiración era pesada y lenta, su visión estaba repleta de pequeñas lucecitas blancas que le mareaban; apretó los dientes buscando la mejor manera de apartarse, pero sus pensamientos eran enmarañados y caóticos. Las heridas le escocían y el frío de la lluvia entorpecía sus movimientos. Pero su enemigo jamás le alcanzó...

Con sorpresa se encontró que el peliazul acababa de salvarle la vida.

Abrió los ojos, aterrado, al ver que el guardian era aprisionado por la sombra. Lo vio tropezar y caer. Lo escuchó gritar...

En cuanto su enemigo lo aferró Takao fue traspasado por un dolor imposible que abrumo sus sentidos. El abrazo fue como ser perforado por millones de agujas que perforaron su carne, pincharon su alma y oscurecieron su mente. Grito y al convulsionarse perdió conciencia de la realidad. El mundo dejo de girar, sus piernas fallaron.

Se vio caer pero no prestó verdadera atención. Sólo veía que el piso dejaba de ser piso y que pronto el cielo se alejaba. Entonces comprendió que estaba cayendo por el acantilado...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

El pelirrojo emitió un débil gruñido, entre irritado e impotente, ante la ausencia de Takao. Una fea contusión en la cabeza nublaba su percepción y el cansancio se pintaba en sus rasgos, donde la sangre y el agua se mezclaban a partes iguales. Yuriy se estremeció involuntariamente al verlos actuar con tanta parsimonia, atentos al más mínimo movimiento. Sus adversarios le observaban fijamente, saboreando de antemano la victoria.

Derribo a uno de sus contrincantes, que se puso de pie como si no acabara de recibir una descarga. Yuriy tragó saliva, sin dejar de retroceder. Ningún ataque era capaz de mantenerlos a raya, por más que lo intentaba lo único que lograba era ganar tiempo y gastar energía. Esquivó un golpe a su cabeza y se movió justo a tiempo para impedir el ataque a su costado, pero no vio al tercero que llegaba por detrás.

Alcanzó a girarse y el gesto evitó que el golpe diera de lleno en el corazón.

Gritó cuando la mano, semejante a una cuchilla, atravesó su hombro. Su propia sangre corrió libre por los pliegues de su ropa, una gélida sensación extendiéndose por su brazo. La fuerza le fallo y sus piernas se tambalearon. Gritó de nuevo cuando lo sintió retorcerse. La mano del enemigo cruzo su hombro de lado a lado, quedándose quieta un minuto o una eternidad.

Yuriy jadeó y apretó los ojos.

La dureza en sus rodillas le hizo consciente de que se encontraba arrodillado en la lluvia con tres enemigos a su alrededor. Escupió sangre por la boca y el sabor metálico de la misma le produjo una arcada. Tanteando desesperadamente alcanzo a rozar una de las extremidades de su atacante y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó una descarga. Yuriy grito por tercera vez cuando la mano fue bruscamente retirada.

Alzó la cabeza, su vista demasiado nublosa para su bien. Veía a su adversario a dos pasos de él, lamiendo su mano y deleitándose con la sangre que goteaba de la misma. El mundo se tambaleaba de tal forma que sintió deseos de vomitar. Les miró una vez más, las tres sombras se acercaban, lentas y pacientes. De haber tenido expresión, ésta habría sido de triunfo y regocijo. Susurró un hechizo de protección, que duro sólo un instante antes de ser atravesado.

Y era de esperarse.

Quien conociera a Yuriy sabía que los hechizos de defensa no eran su cualidad.

Enfurecido por la situación, el pelirrojo hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para enderezarse. Consiguió levantarse, aunque tambaleante, dispuesto a todo. La misma sombra salto sobre él a una velocidad asombrosa y Yuriy sólo fue capaz de conservar el equilibrio para no caer. Su herida punzó tan dolorosamente que Yuriy se retorció convulsivamente. Hizo todo lo posible por desasirse, pero estaba demasiado débil para liberarse.

Iba a morir..., un dolor de aquella magnitud sólo podía ser el de la muerte. Era un dolor que formaba remolinos en su cabeza y enturbiaba sus sentidos, un dolor que traspasaba su alma.

Escucho gritos y tardó en comprender que era él quien gritaba.

La niebla de su cabeza aumentó a pasos agigantados pero en su último momento de lucidez su voluntad se impuso a todo lo demás. Aferró a la sombra con su mano libre. Sus ojos se tornaron blanquecinos cuando concentro su poder y lo expulso con toda su intensidad por medio de su herida hacia su enemigo. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y el del extraño. Permanecieron unidos un momento más antes que el extraño soltara un gemido lastimero.

Cuando Yuriy fue liberado cayo irremediablemente a tierra sin fuerzas para amortiguar el golpe. Escuchaba el golpetear de la lluvia y el crujido de las hojas, oía a las sombras acercándose a su cuerpo inerte. Si iba a morir, que mejor que en aquel momento..., aunque hubiese preferido haberse despedido de Kai.

Se acercaron a él, la terrible presencia de aquellos seres inundo su alma llevándola lentamente a la desesperación. Agotado hasta el punto en que ya no podía sentir pánico, Yuriy los escuchó inclinarse, su vista nublada no podía distinguir siluetas pero aún podía sentirlos. Así que esperó...

Y espero, y esperó y el golpe jamás llegó. Sólo sentía que el agua de lluvia azotaba su rostro sin delicadeza alguna.

Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y despejar su visión. Vio que llamas de un fuego rojo brotaban de la tierra alzando una barrera entre las sombras y él, dejándole fuera de la línea de ataque. Los enemigos retrocedieron. Hubo un destello acompañado de un grito. Y luego otro y otro. El movimiento del aire, el crujido de la tierra y la repentina vibración en la energía le indicaron el desarrollo de una nueva batalla.

Movió la cabeza, a la que sentía pesada y aturdida. Tuvo que parpadear para deshacerse de las manchas negras que poblaban su visión. Por un momento esperó encontrarse con Kai, o con algún guardian conocido pero el lugar parecía desierto sin señales de quien le salvará.

El inesperado alivio de estar a salvo se disolvió cuando Yuriy identifico al extraño. Su energía se erizo al comprender que se trataba de un espiritu.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Kai se movió con grácil agilidad.

El poder de Dranzer fluía por su cuerpo con la misma libertad que las gotas de lluvia, podía anticipar movimientos y evitar ataques, era como una sustancia espesa que se mezclaba con su sangre y su energía imponiéndose ante la presencia de las sombras. Una de ellas saltó sobre él hiriéndole levemente en la mejilla. Esa pelea podía prolongarse durante horas.

_"Déjame intervenir"_ susurró Dranzer y en respuesta Kai apretó los labios, negándose a permitirlo. Sentía la necesidad de mostrarse capaz, defenderse sin depender de Dranzer.

Al sentir la creciente fuerza que emanaba de aquel jovencito hubo un momento de duda. Las sombras retrocedieron, dirigiéndose furtivas miradas entre si. Titubearon al comprender que el chico no era ni sería una presa, sus poderes iban más allá de ellos.

En aquel momento el rostro de Yuriy le vino a la mente y comprendió que el pelirrojo se encontraba en problemas. Entonces tomó una decisión.

Colocó las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, separando los brazos de su cuerpo y concentró su energía para hacer salir a Dranzer. Sus dedos relucieron con una tonalidad blanquecina que sobresalió en aquella oscuridad. Embelesadas con la dulce esencia que el chico despedía las sombras permanecieron serenas, acercándose lentamente.

De pronto se detuvieron, aterradas, pues a sus ojos la imagen del jovencito de cabello bicolor se transformaba en la de otra persona. Hubo un momento de verdadero terror cuando se encontraron contemplando la silueta del hombre alto de facciones severas cuyos ojos cobalto refulgían como dos pedazos de hielo a la deriva. El cabello negro ocultaba parcialmente el rostro atractivo y joven que endurecido por el enfado les observaba.

Percibían la fuerza y el poder de Dranzer, y lo imponente de su presencia les hizo estremecer. Y con el miedo vino la furia. Dos de ellas se abalanzaron sobre Kai pero fue Dranzer quien las paralizo en el aire y las desintegro hasta no dejar más que humo negro que se disolvió en la lluvia. Una tras otra fueron destruidas...

En el campamento los enemigos emprendieron la retirada, huyendo ante la silenciosa presencia de aquel ser aterrador. En cualquier lugar donde estuvieran, las sombras titubearon para después desaparecer... Todo quedo sumido en el silencio. Los guardianes atendieron a sus heridos, tratando de imponer orden en el campamento destrozado.

Kai cayó de rodillas cuando finalmente quedo solo. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Le temblaba el cuerpo, de forma tan violenta que se vio obligado a poner las manos en la tierra. El sudor y la lluvia caían de su cara en igual cantidad. Trato de encontrar un rastro de Yuriy pero el cansancio era demasiado y no logró hallar ni siquiera un débil soplo de su presencia.

Es posible que se desmayara bajo la fría lluvia nocturna, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que la cálida presencia de Dranzer le rodeaba y susurraba a su oído. Le costó recordar el por qué estaba ahí...

_Yuriy..._

Eso era: Tenía que buscar a Yuriy. Por esa razón había permitido que Dranzer apareciera... por eso había dejado que él manejase la situación. Se incorporó con esfuerzo y e hizo un intento por despejarse. Barrió el horizonte con desconfianza...

_"Se han ido"_ le dijo a Dranzer en silencio. _"Escaparon de ti. Te teme, por alguna razón."_

_"De haberlas dejado estar, todos habrían muerto. Tuve que hacerlas retroceder."_

_"¿Te obedecen?"_

_"Obedecen las ordenes según su criterio, pero saben contra quién se pueden pelear y contra quién no se puede."_

_"Eso no explica por qué te conocen."_

Dranzer titubeó.

_"Sirvieron a Daisuke en otro tiempo, pero renunció a ellas como oferta de paz hacia Drigger..."_

_"¿Y funcionó?"_

_"Drigger es más complicado que eso."_

Ignorando la evasiva respuesta, Kai añadió:

_"¿Las envió él?"_

_"Lo dudo. Daisuke no tiene motivos para intervenir ahora que Drigger no está. Daisuke no hará nada sin Drigger presente"_

_"¿Qué buscaban aquí, entonces?"_

_"La sangre de los guardianes representa un platillo exquisito, un postre difícil de resistir. De tener oportunidad, beberán de sus venas hasta vaciarles por completo..."_

Un escalofrío recorrió a Kai... Dios, Yuriy.

_"No atacan a los guardianes premeditadamente. Es probable que nos encontraran de paso cuando iban en busca de algún espiritu."_

_"¿Por qué un espiritu?"_

_"Se alimentan de la energía. Y qué son los espiritus sino energía pura" _

_"Pero qué son exactamente"_

Hubo un suspiro triste y prolongado.

_"Si lo sabes, dímelo"_ presionó.

_"Lo que has visto es la sombra de un espiritu una vez que ha perdido toda su humanidad..."_ respondió Dranzer después de un momento._ "Sombras que adoran la destrucción, que viven de la muerte... son insensibles al dolor o a la piedad."_

_"Creí que los espiritus se aferran a su humanidad cuanto más tiempo pase, hasta que son desvanecidos o terminan disolviendose en la nada..."_

_"Y así es. Pero Daisuke encontró la forma de arrebatarles esa humanidad, algo que los guardianes condenan."_

.- ¿Por qué alguien querría hacer algo así? .- espetó Kai en voz alta sintiendo nauseas.

Dranzer tardó en contestar.

_"¿De verdad crees que los espiritus que ahora conoces fueron el primer intento que Daisuke hizo para revivir a los muertos?..."_

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Era imposible buscar la energía del rubio mocoso porque tantos guardianes rondaban la zona que no lograba hallar la presencia que quería. _"Mocoso",_ siseó para si mismo, pensando que tal vez haría bien en dar media vuelta y desaparecer. Que el chiquillo se las arreglara por su cuenta... En todo caso el rastro de Max le llevaba hasta ahí y se perdía bajo las confusas pisadas que revolvían la tierra.

Si las huellas del rubio terminaba ahí era muy posible que el chiquillo pelirrojo lo hubiese visto, tendría que esperar para averiguarlo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar que la pelea terminara para poder buscar alguna pista. Que las cosas de los guardianes las arreglen los guardianes, ese era su lema. Y a diferencia de Drigger, él no era tan caritativo como para salvarles el pellejo, así que tomó asiento sobre un árbol y se dedico a contemplar el resultado del enfrentamiento entre el guardian pelirrojo y el numeroso grupo de enemigos que le rodeaba.

Debía reconocer que peleaba decentemente. Buenos reflejos aunque su defensa necesitaba de una corrección, solía dejar al descubierto su flanco izquierdo. Pero incluso él se sorprendió de ver que se mantenía en pie a pesar de sus heridas. La enfurecida expresión le tomó por sorpresa. Había fuerza y decisión en aquella mirada.

Falborg sonrió.

Era obvio que por sus venas corría la sangre de los guardianes, sólo ellos podían mostrar tal engreimiento en semejante situación. No negaba que tenía habilidad, era una lastima que la pelea la tuviera perdida. Porque Falborg no estaba dispuesto a intervenir hasta que no viera que el guardian cayera. Solo entonces creyó oportuno tomar cartas en el asunto.

Le asombro la agilidad y la astucia de sus contrincantes. Se abalanzaban sobre él con tanta ansiedad que en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer, pero a pesar de todo disfruto del combate de principio a fin. Hacía tiempo que no se enfrentaba a enemigos tan buenos.

Podía oír el repiqueteo de su cuerpo estando ya en el limite. La respiración era rápida y entrecortada, haciendo deliciosa cada bocanada de aire. De hecho, la herida en su brazo era apenas un dolor insignificante, todo se reducía a la emoción de esa batalla.

De pronto y sin motivo alguno, las sombras vacilaron para después huir aterradas. Tras lo cual todo quedó en absoluto silencio. Un silencio aterrador. Extrañado por la reacción, Falborg examinó los alrededores esperando una emboscada, pero no quedaba nada de sus enemigos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Yuriy logró incorporarse a medias, mordiendo el quejido que amenazaba con escaparse de su garganta. Inclino la cabeza cuando otra oleada de dolor le sacudió. El movimiento atrajo la atención de Bryan. Su mueca mostró la decepción que sintió de ver al mocoso vivo, aún respirando. Era molesto comprobar que le quedaban fuerzas para moverse y andar, dado que en un principio lo creyó muerto. Y tampoco soportaba que estuviera mirándole con tanta fijeza.

Yuriy no sentía interés ni aprecio por los espiritus y agradecía que ese espiritu en particular se mantuviera alejado. Le miró receloso, temiendo un ataque repentino. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no sólo fue incapaz de articular palabra sino que de golpe se percato del lejano tambor que reconoció como los rápidos latidos de su propio corazón.

Era alto y etéreo, como una aparición.

Apenas parpadeó al contemplar el rostro carente de edad, esculpido en lo que parecía alabastro puro, definido con un suave cincel en un trabajo perfecto. Su expresión se torcía en una mueca mortal. Los pómulos altos resaltaban la bonita nariz, pero el ceño perpetuamente fruncido confería a su expresión cierta fiereza.

La elegancia en su postura hablaba de una indiferencia gélida. Los ojos lavanda, ligeramente ovalados, hacían referencia a las heladas mañanas de niebla cuando el mundo es frío y solitario. Podía ser tan humano como cualquier otro y sin embargo completamente diferente del resto. De hecho, las gotas de lluvia que escurrían por su rostro y cuerpo afianzando sus rasgos le hacían más humano, de una forma que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Era irreal pensar que estabas mirándole pero tan real como para saber que existía.

Falborg hizo lo posible por olvidarse del guardian caído, pero la pesadez en su energía era dificil de ignorar. Comenzaba sentirse violento bajo el suspicaz escrutinio al que el guardian le sometía. Su paciencia se agotaba ahora que el chiquillo se atrevía a inspeccionarle como si acabara de encontrarse con un bicho repugnante capaz de arrancarle la cabeza. Tal era la desconfianza que sus ojos reflejaban.

Bryan le devolvió una expresión desdeñosa. Yuriy replegó su energía en muda advertencia. El ambiente se tornó pesado, quedando bajo el repiqueteo del agua al chocar con la tierra. La energía se calentó pero ambos permanecieron quietos en espera de un simple movimiento de su enemigo.

Ambos se estudiaron mutuamente como fríos adversarios a punto de disputar una batalla.

El pelirrojo se extraño de ver la sangre roja y espesa que resbalaba por la muñeca del espiritu hasta gotear por los largos dedos. Observó con el entrecejo fruncido la ropa desgarrada que le confería a su aspecto cierto aire descuidado. Podía sentir la fuerza, el poder del espiritu hostil que ahora le miraba. Había fiereza, frialdad... y una ligera crueldad en sus ojos. Era un ser de cuidado. Un ser que parecía incapaz de inclinarse por la piedad o la misericordia...

El espiritu notó los moretones que resaltaban en la blanca piel, la herida en la mandibula, la expresión alerta y decidida que contraía su rostro cada vez que intentaba levantarse. Los rasguños sobresalían en cada parte de su cuerpo como lenguas rojizas que florecían en la nieve. Descartando el rostro añiñado, la infantil expresión de cautela, la obvia tozudez propia de un mocoso, podía oler la esencia de un guardian en pleno crecimiento. Un mocoso que en el futuro se convertiría en otro guardian arrogante, igual al resto.

Yuriy sentía la imperiosa necesidad de no quedarse tirado en el piso teniendo a un espiritu frente a él que le ignoraba por completo. Mordió su lengua para no gritar al intentar levantarse. Un mareo casi lo envía a tierra pero se rehizo a tiempo para evitar caer. El cuerpo le temblaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero se empecinaba en ponerse de pie. Al conseguirlo, y enfrentándose a la silenciosa mirada del espiritu, la primer reacción que tuvo, siendo el imprudente que era, fue la de atacar.

Lanzó una bola de energía que serpenteó por el suelo, pero Falborg convocó su poder de fuego para desviar el ataque. Sin poder ocultar la expresión de fastidio que le dedico al chiquillo, el espiritu se cruzo de brazos.

.- Siempre lo he dicho, los guardianes son demasiado estupidos para su propio bien.

.- No más que los espiritus. .- replico con desprecio, ganandose una violenta mirada del joven.

.- Los mocosos deben cuidar su lengua, más aún si sus padres no están cerca para cuidarles.

.- Nadie aquí ha pedido tu opinión y te equivocas si crees que no sé defenderme¿quieres probar?. .- soltó Yuriy de mal talante, descargando toda la ironía de la que era capaz, aún sabiendo que de pelear, perdería, pues no tenía fuerzas para más; pero se negaba a dejarse intimidar.

.- Tal vez lo haga. .- siseó Falborg aunque no tenía la intención de atacar, acabar con un mocoso en semejante situación era rebajarse demasiado; pero consideraba que asustarle un poco no dañaría a nadie.

.- Me gustaría ver que _siquiera_ lo intentarás.

El espiritu contó mentalmente, así evitaría asesinar al chiquillo pelirrojo que le irritaba por el simple hecho de existir en ese momento y en ese lugar. Se cruzo de brazos, taladrándole con la mirada. Tenía cosas que hacer, como encontrar a un rubio impetuoso que era su constante dolor de cabeza y no tenía tiempo para lidear con otro guardian cuya arrogancia solo le llevaría a la muerte.

.- ¿Crees en verdad que perdería mi tiempo contigo? .- pregunto con ligera irritación. .- ¿Con un chiquillo insignificante?

Yuriy, comprendiendo la alusión, le miró fieramente. Se encontró con ojos lavanda que le observaban con franco desprecio. El tono despectivo pinchó su orgullo. La simple idea de ser considerado inferior rebulló en su interior donde la furia se entremezclo con el recelo y la rabia.

.- Tiendete y muere. .- afirmó Bryan con furibunda expresión, que empezaba a sentirse asqueado de aquella situación. .- Es lo mejor que podrías hacer. Es lo que todo mocoso caprichoso tendría que hacer.

Yuriy Ivanov le devolvió un gesto cargado de necedad, alzando la barbilla desafiantemente. Había determinación en los ojos aguamarina, una férrea voluntad que se negaba a quedarse atrás. Las ligeras gotas de lluvia enfríaban su rostro dotandole de brillante palidez que Bryan contemplo con adusta expresión.

La paciencia de Falborg se agotaba, siendo muy probable que el guardian no saliera ileso después de todo.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

El sonido del agua fluyendo.

La punzante sensación de estar siendo vaciado.

Pensamientos nublosos que entorpecían su mente. La aterradora visión del vacío y la nada. El dolor que desgarraba cada fibra de su ser. Se sentía flotar atravezado por mil agujas; succionado y destrozado. Carecía de fuerzas para escapar de aquel inmenso vacío.

Vio luces, como pequeños destellos blancos que inundaron su visión. Se sintió morir al ser consciente de su cuerpo entumido y lacerado. Sintió que se quemaba. Temió deshacerse cuando aquellas navajas retorcieron su carne, hundiéndose en sus venas. Devorando cada particula de su ser.

Un grito escapo de sus labios. Un grito agonico.

Pero de pronto hubo tibieza en la negrura infinita. Se sintió libre y ligero, como si acabara de perder una parte de él, una parte que pesaba y hería. Se sintió vulnerable y débil, pero sobre todo supo que seguía vivo. Palpitante y vivo. El sonido del agua era todo el bálsamo que su cuerpo requería para sanar. Y entonces dejo de sentir el suave vaiven y notó que su espalda se apoyaba en tierra firme.

Delicados roces en su cuerpo, por sus brazos y piernas, revisando su cabeza y rostro. Los gestos era sumamente cuidadosos, demasido gentiles, y aunque las heridas le escocían aquellas caricias lo convertían en un dolor soportable. En su mente nublada sintió curiosidad por averiguar lo que pasaba y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró entreabrir los ojos. Parpadeó para apartar el agua de lluvia que lo cegaba.

Era de día... o eso creyo al contemplar el azul brillante y calido que tenía frente a él. Un azul que se asemejaba al azul de un despejado día de primavera. Hermosos ojos azul turquesa. Ojos que le miraban con una recatada curiosidad. Ojos que sonreían. Y ellos hablaban. Decían algo en una lengua extraña.

_"¿Estoy muerto?"_ se preguntó al ver los labios sonrosados y el rubio cabello. Las pecas alrededor de la respingada nariz le daban un aire decididamente infantil. Largas pestañas doradas que resplandecían con las pequeñas gotas de agua. Blancas mejillas que le hacían evocar la blancura de la nieve en invierno...

Un suave y electrizante cosquilleo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Debió de hablar en voz alta porque esa persona sonrió. Una sonrisa que alegró el semblante por completo, iluminando sus ojos. Fue el gesto más encantador que jamás conociera, tan encantador que era capaz de mirarlo eternamente sin pestañar.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, mirarle fijamente sin preocuparse por la lluvia, por sus heridas o el dolor. Era seguro que estaba soñado..., o posiblemente delirando, pero la imagen del rubio se quedo grabada a fuego en su memoria. La visión le cautivó por completo y cuando ésta comenzo a disolverse Takao se aferró a ella el mayor tiempo posible; sin embargo, el cansancio lo venció. Todo quedó en silencio cuando el chico se desmayó.

Max se hallaba completamente exhausto después de lo sucedido, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de acostarse sobre la tierra humeda y dormir durante horas, pero si lo hacía ambos estarían muertos para el amanecer. El chico peliazul tenía muy mala pinta, varias heridas sangrantes manchaban sus ropas y su palidez casi cadaverica no presagiaba nada bueno. Había perdido demasiada sangre, al igual que él, y no parecía muy capaz de sostenerse en pie por si solo.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de peligro y al no encontrarla suspiró aliviado. Se había deshecho de la sombra que aferraba al guardian y la dejo hundirse en la superficie, pero no estaba seguro de que se hubiese marchado. Necesitaban un lugar seco y seguro para curar sus heridas.

Pasó uno de los brazos del guardian por sus hombros y lo sujeto de la cintura para ayudarle a caminar. Según recordaba la aldea Mizuhara quedaba río arriba y era el único lugar al que podía acudir. Avanzando penosamente, Max se veía en obligación de parar cada tanto y asegurarse que el camino fuera el adecuado, aunque el cansancio le impedía aclarar su mirada.

Durante lo que parecieron horas Max avanzó sin detenerse, hasta caer a los pies de una arbolada, completamente exhausto. El peliazul quedo sobre él y Max se hundió en la inconciencia con la suave y dulce lluvia empapandolos por completo.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

La nada se extendía hasta perderse en el horizonte como un espacio cubierto de la más terrible oscuridad. No podía verse a si mismo, pero podía sentirse y podía sentir que avanzaba aunque todo fuese exactamente igual. Pasos que destrozaron la soledad. Una presencia que punzó en la negrura haciéndola estremecer. Detenerse produjo un débil repiqueteo, como una gota de agua que cae dentro de un pozo.

**_"Es un triste lugar"_ **la voz, refinada y sutil, deshizo los últimos ecos. **_"Un vacío que revive las memorias como si fueran reales. Lo más doloroso, lo más triste, lo más angustiante, cada recuerdo es evocado con una precisión aterradora, cada imagen se vuelve real, cada palabra se repite sin descanso. La peor tortura para los espiritus."_**

Sin esperar respuesta cerro los ojos, concentrándose en en imaginar una llanura, que abarcaba hasta donde la vista llegará, con el cielo despejado, de un azul deslumbrante, plagado de nubes deliciosamente blanquecinas, y un suave viento colándose por cada recovedo. Se veía a orillas de un bello y amplio lago, cuya superficie transparente relucía con los cálidos rayos del sol. Evocó el aroma a primavera, con el sonido de los peces al chapotear.

Al abrir los ojos la imagen que construyo en su mente se hallaba ante sus ojos, y quedo deslumbrado por la precisión de la misma. El pasto se mecía bajo sus pies, el agua destellaba con reflejos blanquecinos, mientras el viento le acariciaba el rostro. Los peces saltaban fuera para después hundirse con el mismo sonido armonioso que le hizo sonreír.

_**"Esto me gusta más"**_

**_"¿Por qué lo has cambiado?"_ **pregunto otra voz tras él.

Lo encontró recostado apaciblemente sobre el pasto, la espalda apoyada en una roca lisa que sobresalía de la tierra, las manos descansando en su regazo, sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas. Pero la aparente calma, la aparente indiferencia, era desmentida al ver la expresión en su rostro.

Le estudiaba con aquellos ojos que mostraban una frialdad capaz de helarte los huesos.

**_"Prefiero hablar con personas a quienes puedo ver."_** respondió con ligereza, girándose totalmente para mirarle de frente.

El chico, que no sobrepasaba los dieciocho, permaneció en silencio. Iba vestido de blanco y azul, aunque sus ropas se notaban ligeramente desgastadas, al igual que las zapatillas que calzaba. Llevaba los brazos desnudos, que mostraban antebrazos exquisitamente torneados, y muñecas un poco más delgadas, pero no por ello más frágiles. De igual forma las manos mostraba perfecta armonía con el todo, desde los largos dedos hasta la palma, ligeramente hundida en el centro. Un precioso cuello era el sostén de una cabeza deliciosamente proporcionada.

Un rostro ovalado, coronado por la abundante mata de pelo negro. Rebeldes mechones escapaban de la cinta que cubría la frente, y una larga cabellera se adivinaba a su espalda. Su boca, un poquitín grande, era perfecta para ser besada, y tenía una nariz curiosa, sin llegar a ser respingada, pero recta en su totalidad. Y sus ojos...

...había algo de salvaje en sus ojos.

Astutos y fríos parecía en un principio, una dura mirada capaz de apartar a cualquier intruso que tratara de penetrar. Pero en las profundidades de ese ambar puro había algo que se agitaba. Si te atrevías a mirar el tiempo suficiente eras consciente de la fugaz sensación de _intromisión_ que no tenía razón de ser

**_"¿Me recuerdas?"_ **pregunto en voz baja, sin vacilar.

**_"...no"_** respondió, apartando la mirada sin mostrar señales de reconocimiento hacia el hombre que tenía frente a si.

El joven sonrió y evocó el recuerdo que tenía preparado. El paisaje cambió. El día se volvió noche y la pradera desapareció dando lugar a una aldea de pequeñas casas que iluminaban la amplia calle gracias a las luces que brotaban de sus ventanas. Se escucharon pasos amortiguados por el rugido del viento. Una figura embozada apareció de la nada y se deshizo de su capucha para hablar. _"Mi nombre es Andrei. Y Jenrya es mi hermana..."_

**_"Han pasado diez años desde el día en que Daisuke te llevo a casa de mi madre, Drigger"_** susurro Andrei mirando a su yo de quince años, mientras el paisaje regresaba a la negrura que en un principio contemplara. La negrura infinita, silenciosa y vasta, que le hacía estremecer; aunque ahora podía ver que Drigger le miraba de frente.

**_"¿Qué buscas?"_** pregunto el ojiambarino con voz áspera.

Andrei suspiró.

**_"Prometí a mi hermana que no intervendría en el futuro"_** respondió, girándose para mirar el horizonte. **_"Si mi madre busca iniciar una guerra no seré yo quien me oponga, si Daisuke prefiere no entrometerse le dejare en paz..., pero si eres tú quien pide ayuda, entonces no puedo negarme."_**

La mirada de Rei se afiló adoptando cierta fiereza felina.

_**"Jamás pedí tu ayuda"**_

**_"No conscientemente...,"_** replico el joven.

Rei le dio la espalda para que de esa forma el joven no viera su melancolica expresión. El ambiente se agitó, se escucharon voces apagadas, gritos aterrorizados, llantos y lamentos... Drigger aferro su cabeza y la agitó para deshacerse de los ruidos. Andrei le miró con tristeza.

Los gritos se hacían más fuertes e imagenes de fuego pasaron fugaces ante sus ojos... Drigger apretó los dientes y uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para despejar su mente. El esfuerzo resultó agotador y gotas de sudor perlaron su rostro. Finalmente se inclino sobre si, luchando por controlar su respiración.

**_"Dime a qué has venido"_** jadeó, apretando su costado.

_**"Cuando era un niño quise salvarte, ahora sé que no puedo. Pero cuando el fuego te consume te escucho gritar. Y es algo que no puedo ignorar. Por eso quiero que te quedes aquí. Este futuro es el resultado de rendirte a Circe para oponerte a los deseos de tu amo. Puedes vivir ajeno al mundo y muerto para él. Es mejor que consumirse en el fuego"**_

_**"Por qué no me muestras el final de este camino"**_

Andrei señalo la bruma que se agitaba en la lejanía. Drigger contempló la vasta llanura azotada por una tormenta. Un remolino de voces llegó hasta ellos, gritos de victoria y dolor. Vieron siluetas humanas pelear, para después romperse en miles de fragmentos. Vieron formas oscuras que cubrían el mundo y obedecían a una figura femenina; brotaban de la tierra y devoraban la vida. Hubo un destello y la figura de un ave gigantezca se materializo unos metros más allá acompañada del rostro de un chico. Y ambos se disolvieron cuando la oscuridad cayó sobre ellos.

_**"Madre iniciará la guerra que desea sin que Daisuke se oponga a su poder. Ha liberado a las sombras, antiguos sirvientes de Daisuke, que fueron confinados al Pozo de la Desesperación. Aún en su cautivero ella puede controlarla, puede hacerse obedecer."**_

Pero Rei no respondió, miraba el lugar donde el chico había estado. Finalmente dijo:

_**"Muestrame el futuro que has visto para mí"**_

Andrei titubeó.

La negrura se aclaró, dando paso a una vasta extensión de tierra dividida por un ancho y caudaloso río. A su derecha, arboles frondosos, de un verde intenso, se erigían imponentes como simbolos de una fuerza y una entereza imposibles de comprender. Se reconocía la vitalidad de cada forma, la energía que se aspiraba. El misterio resonaba en sus profundidades y evocaba una belleza natural.

En la orilla izquierda la visión era más éterea... el bosque se teñia de colores rosáceos, una tonalidad imposible en el mundo real. Pequeños petalos se posaban suavemente sobre el suelo, guiados en su caída por el gentil roce del viento. La imagen hablaba de una armonia capaz de traspasar el corazón y sumergirte en un estado de aútentica paz...

La compacta figura de un pequeño animal avanzaba en línea recta por la orilla izquierda, sin mirar atrás. Un diminuto gato blanco, de ojos dorados con las orejas manchadas de negro huía como si la vida se le fuese en ello. De imprevisto una llamarada de fuego apareció de la nada y lo envolvió por completo. Permaneció inmóvil un momento para después dividirse en un fuego rojo y un fuego azul. El primero cruzó el río a una velocidad impresionante y al llegar a la orilla se detuvo, disipandose al instante. El segundo deslumbró con su brillo y sin perdida de tiempo se internó en el bosque de arboles rosáceos...

Poco a poco la imagen se disolvió. El joven Antonovich le miró.

_**"Existen una infinidad de futuros probables y ni siquiera yo puedo verlos por completo. Me es imposible decir si el sueño que has contemplado se cumplira, ni cual de los destinos que has visto te corresponde; lo único que tengo claro es que fuera de aquí sólo te espera más amargura. Sé que esperas el momento adecuado para volver, que no es tu intención permanecer aquí, pero he venido a pedirte que te olvides de ese mundo a menos que quieras sufrir" **_

Drigger miro el horizonte perdido en sus pensamientos.

_**"Por favor, Drigger, deja que esa guerra sea librada entre mi madre y los guardianes. Deja que los espiritus que deban sobrevivir, sobrevivan. Nada ganaras regresando, habrá guerra de todos modos, nada cambiará. Simplemente conseguiras perder lo que te queda."**_

Rei se giró hacia él y avanzó.

_**"Estoy atrapado en la jaula que tu madre me ha construido, pero volveré apenas se me presente la oportunidad. Asi lo decidí cuando tu madre me atrapó, nada me hará cambiar de opinión."**_

_**"Aunque eso te lleve a la ruina"**_

_**"Es algo inevitable."**_

_**"Por qué te empeñas en ello."**_

**_"Porque renunciar a la guerra le llevará a la muerte"_** señalo el lugar donde la imagen del ave había estado. **_"Me has mostrado el futuro que vendrá si permanezco aquí. Y me has dicho que aunque vuelva eso no cambiará, pero no te has dado cuenta de una gran diferencia."_**

Y evocó el rostro que recordaba. El rostro de un chiquillo de seis años...

_**"De permanecer aquí él morirá. Prefiero mi muerte que permitir su destrucción. No pretendo salvarle, porque soy incapaz de salvar a nadie, pero le mantendre con vida porque sus padres asi lo deseaban. Porque lo he prometido."**_

_**"¿Sólo por él?"**_

_**"Y por Falborg, porque no merece pelear solo. Y por Reiji, porque no dejare que se olvide a si mismo."**_

Andrei comprendió que nada de lo que hiciera le haría cambiar de opinión. Drigger volvería cuando fuese el momento, aunque ello le causará más dolor. Había ido a mostrarle que no había diferencia entre un futuro con él y un futuro sin él, habría guerra y muerte, que era mejor que se olvidará del mundo, que se ahorrase más sufrimiento. Pero existía una diferencia..., la vida de personas que le eran preciadas.

Sacudió la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

_**"Han pasado diez años desde tu confinamiento y pasarán otros antes de que logres escapar, para entonces será demasiado tarde. Si estás decidido no hay nada que pueda hacerse. Prometí que te ayudaría y eso es lo que haré. Te haré salir. Buscaré a Daisuke..."**_

**_"No" _**la tajante respuesta le tomó por sorpresa. **_"Si he de salir no será con su ayuda"_**

_**"Las únicas personas que pueden liberarte son Daisuke y Circe...,"**_

**_"Te equivocas"_** y Drigger señalo el mismo rostro que Andrei antes contemplara.

Ojos rojizos, una perfecta y bien delineada mandibula, la nariz recta, los altos pomulos que resaltaban la elegancia del porte, el cabello azulado y los inconfundibles triangulos en las mejillas. La imagen del niño que Drigger tenía tan presente en su memoria.

Pero quién era él...

_**Continuara**_

**"Si escondes tu corazón,  
****lo buscare para consolarlo.  
****No ocultes tu dolor, no mientas.  
****No inventes excusas, no las necesitas.  
****Abandona tu mascara..."**

_n/a_

_Jo... tenemos a los chicos un poquitin más grandes, y seguiran creciendo. Drigger volvera. En realidad su desaparición me da la excusa perfecta para que todo lo demás salga como debe de salir. Y la explicación de donde esta, y por que no regresa vendra a su debido tiempo aunque por ahora he dado una pista._

_Y confieso que ha sido un capitulo raro, aunque en general la historia es de por si rara. Pero ya saben, preguntas, dudas o quejas serán bienvenidas._

_Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de recordarme que debo apurarle. Besos para quienes lean esto y muchas gracias por todo. Se me cuidan y nos veremos pronto. ¡chao!. Gracias por sus review. Me alientan._

_Aquí dejo una aclaración sobre los matrimonios que **aliosha**__me pedía._

_Shigeru y Nakuru__ Shigeru es el padre de Yuriy, del Clan Ivanov, y líder de su clan. Su familia ha cuidado de la descendencia Hiwatari durante años y siente gran afecto por Kai, como si fuera su hijo. Nakuru es del Clan Igarashi. Se conocieron a los seis años cuando a Nakuru la escogieron para convertirse en la esposa de Shigeru y en un principio no se trataron bien pero después aprendieron a convivir._

_Akira y Matsui: Ambos son chicos. Akira es del Clan Ivanov, el Sensei de Yuriy y el mejor amigo de Shigeru. Matsui es dos años menor que él, del Clan Kinomiya, su prima es Ryoko que es la Sensei de Takao y la mano derecha de Kouji. Al principio de la historia llevan casi dos años de matrimonio. Se conocieron dado que Shigeru hacia constantes visitas a los Kinomiyas y en una de ellas Akira quedo prendado de Matsui. Sienten un gran cariño por Yuriy y por Kai._

_Shimizu y Yuzuki: Ambas son chicas. Shimizu es la hermana menor de Shigeru, es decir la única tía de Yuriy. Yuzuki pertenece al Clan Yegorovich, y se conocieron cuando Shimizu visitaba la aldea por petición de su hermano. En la historia, al inicio, llevan casi cinco año de matrimonio. Y cuidan de Yuriy y de Kai siempre que pueden. Los tres matrimonios son la cabeza de la aldea Ivanov._

_Judy y Kojetsu: Judy es la madre de Max, del Clan Mizuhara, prima segunda de Miura. Kojetsu es el padre del rubio y provenía del Clan Igarashi dado que su hermana mayor es la líder de ese Clan. Ambos han muerto. Kojetsu fue malherido en el ataque a la aldea y creyendo que su familia había muerto se dejo morir. Judy murió cuando Daisuke la obligo a realizar el ritual que le devolvería el cuerpo. Ahora Judy es capaz de viajar entre los sueños._

_Miura y Heiko: Son los líderes del Clan Mizuhara. Padres de Michael. Sentían gran aprecio por Max, dado que lo conocían desde que era bebe. _

_Kouji y : Kouji es el líder del Clan Kinomiya, el padre de Takao y de Hitoshi. Y si han notado no se ha mencionado a la madre de Takao, eso es porque murió poco después de que él naciera y eso lo explicare más adelante. _

_Creo que son todos los matrimonios que se han mencionado hasta el momento. Puedo hacer más aclaraciones si asi lo quieren, sólo avisenme. Nombres, personajes, clanes o cositas así... pero bueno, me he extendido más de la cuenta. Besos. _


	11. Guerra

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
****Por Roquel**

**Capitulo 11  
****GUERRA**

El mal tiempo comenzaba a menguar, dejando una simple llovizna que calaba los huesos.

La mano, empapada de sangre y helada por el frío, resbaló por la corteza del árbol, pero Yuriy se aferró neciamente hasta que sus nudillos se tonaron blanquecinos. Sin apartar la mirada, con la respiración cada vez más lenta y ruidosa, el pelirrojo reconoció para si que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. Akira siempre le decía que en cualquier situación lo primordial era evitar el miedo o el pánico. Pero lo cierto es que Yuriy sentía un inmenso terror de quedar expuesto y vulnerable ante un espiritu.

Y el saber que ese miedo existía le hacía enfurecer contra si mismo y contra el espiritu que lo provocaba. Su única preocupación era la de esconder el temor que inundaba su cuerpo; quería deshacerse de la sensación de inferioridad que violentaba su orgullosa naturaleza. Tenía que hacer algo. Una esfera, del tamaño de su mano, flotó un momento para después salir disparada directamente hacia el rostro de su contrincante. Se estrelló contra una pared invisible a pocos metros de su objetivo. El espiritu le miraba impasible, casi con _tedio._ Yuriy lo intentó de nuevo, una y otra vez.

Lo que Falborg deseaba era largarse de ahí, tan pronto fuera posible, pero otra cuestión le anclaba en su lugar. Y lo mejor era tratarla inmediatamente o terminaría por cortarle el cuello al niñato engreído y pedante que tenía enfrente.

Respiró hondo buscándo algún rastro del mocoso rubio que en un principio le llevara hasta ahí. Si no podía encontrar su presencia y tampoco podía guiarse por sus huellas la mejor forma era rastrear su aroma, algo que todo espiritu podía hacer, pero que no era de lo más sencillo. Y las constantes interrupciones de cierto mocoso le estaban pinchando la paciencia.

.- ¡Fuera! .- rugió Yuriy con los ojos brillantes, lanzando otra bola de energía. Le ponía nervioso verlo tan inmóvil, sin saber que podía esperarse de un espiritu como él. La ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas.

Su adversario torció el gesto, maldiciendo a todo ser existente en el mundo.

.- Tu molesta vocecita comienza a irritarme, .- siseó mirándole aunque en realidad no le veía a él. .- si quieres conservar la cabeza te recomiendo que guardes tu lengua.

.- Si piensas matarme, hazlo.

.- Mocoso tenía que ser. .- resoplo Bryan de mal talante y le miró con tal intensidad que Yuriy perdió el aliento. .- ¿Qué ganaría al enfrentarme a ti?; .- espetó, furioso. .- ni siquiera eres un rival digno a enfrentar, sólo un guardian demasiado engreído para su propio bien. Guarda tus niñerias para quien te soporte.

Las palabras calaron en el orgullo de Yuriy que no encontró una respuesta inmediata.

Fue en ese momento que apareció Kai.

Se acercó presuroso a Yuriy, consciente de la presencia de un espiritu a pocos pasos de ahí. El rostro no le era conocido, pero algo dentro de él, Dranzer tal vez, lo identificó. Un espiritu hostil, poderoso por añadidura que ocultaba sus pensamientos muy celosamente.

Falborg hizo una mueca al verle sin perder la concentración en su trabajo. La vaga familiaridad que vio en el chiquillo de ojos rubí le desconcerto. Detectaba en él una fuerza cauta y despierta. El par de triangulos azules que adornaban cada mejilla le confería cierta distinción, aún cuando su energía era muy similiar a la de los guardianes.

Las alertas se dispararon en su cabeza. Había algo en él, en la seguridad de su mirada, en el porte elegante, que le confería cierta frialdad a sus rasgos. Era extraño que el aura que emanaba perteneciera a un chiquillo como aquel.

Una energía antigua. Poderosa. Imprevisible y destructora.

Por instinto, Falborg replegó su energía. Sentía recelo hacia el chico, un recelo que no alcanzaba a explicar y que debía de atribuirlo, por fuerza, al hecho de que era un guardian. Pero todo pensamiento se esfumó al detectar un lígerisimo aroma que reconoció como el de Max. Era tan sutil que la lluvia terminaría por borrarlo y sin pérdida de tiempo desapareció entre los arboles con la mirada aguamarina fija en su espalda.

.- ¿Qué hacia aquí?

La voz de Kai le sobresalto. El tono reposado, calmo, familiar le hizo más consciente de la diferencia entre la hogareña presencia de su mejor amigo y la fría energía que el espiritu despedía; y la herida en su orgullo se convirtió en una brecha imposible de sanar. Yuriy apretó los dientes cuando Kai recorrió el borde de sus heridas con ambas manos, su irritación aumento al sentir una súbita ligereza en su energía.

_"¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que me leas la cabeza!."_ rugió en silencio, expulsando así al invasor.

Kai le miró en silencio, desistiendo de su intento. Si Kai era excelente a la hora de conseguir información, Yuriy sabía como cerrarle sus pensamientos, y en aquel momento lo que el pelirrojo deseaba era evitar a toda cosa que su cabeza fuera registrada.

.- ¿Y Takao? .- preguntó Kai, haciendo caso omiso de la furibunda expresión de su amigo.

Yuriy señalo la dirección que había tomado, controlando la agitación de su mano.

_"Se debilita."_ murmuró Dranzer en su interior.

_"¿Puedes encontrarle?"_

_"Tratare, pero es tu amigo quien necesita ayuda urgente."_

Kai tensó la mandibula y se volvió hacia Yuriy. La perdida de sangre había pintado su rostro de la más alarmante palidez, y la perdida de calor sólo le hacían más vulnerable. Era necesario llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Las innumerables heridas que cubrían su cuerpo estaban minando su energía.

.- ¿Puedes andar? .- preguntó, enderezándose.

Y mordiendo el dolor Yuriy se levantó, ayudándose de Kai para no caer. El Hiwatari le sostuvo con cuidado. Pero apenas estuvo de pie el dolor recorrió a Yuriy como un escalofrío. Sintió el temblor en sus piernas, la cabeza le punzo y todo su cuerpo se negó a obedecerle. Pero sabiendo que se encontraba en brazos conocidos y fiables, Yuriy finalmente se dejo arrastrar por la inconciencia. Kai lo aferró para evitar que se desplomara.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Falborg encontró rastros de lucha no muy lejos de ahí. Trozos de madera incinerados. Ramas rotas. Tierra recién removida. Pero nada más. Sin señales de ningún cuerpo...

Se acercó al borde del acantilado inclinándose para ver mejor. Había un desprendimiento de rocas y pisadas que iban hasta ahí para después desaparecer. Lo extraño es que eran dos pares de huellas distintas. Examinó cuidadosamente aquellas marcas asegurándose de que fueran las que buscaba.

_"Maravilloso"_, masculló para sí. El mocoso probablemente yaciera al fondo del acantilado. Y ni siquiera podía transformarse para ir y averiguarlo. Los guardianes notarían su presencia y en menos de lo esperado estarían molestado con su eterna descortesía. Si no podía usar sus poderes libremente sólo le quedaba hacerlo a la forma antigua.

Buscó la saliente más accesible y saltó hacia ella. Hizo lo mismo con la siguiente y de la misma forma bajo por la pared, colgándose de cada roca que pareciera fiable. Encontró un amplió río a los pies del acantilado; medía unos quince metros aproximadamente. El rápido cause hacía imposible que alguien que hubiese caído en ese lugar hubiera alcanzado la otra orilla. Tendría que revisar río abajo.

Alcanzó la orilla de un salto y caminó de prisa deteniéndose a cada momento para revisar el suelo pues cualquier aroma que pudiese seguir se había esfumado en el río. A unos treinta metros encontró huellas en la tierra, pisadas humanas e indicios de algo que fue arrastrado; ambas se internaban en el bosque, y desaparecían de la vista.

.- ...mocoso. .- siseó Falborg tomando la misma dirección.

Distinguió una figura a los pies de un árbol, bajo la lluvia, al parecer inconsciente y helada. Hizo una mueca al percatarse de que el rubio tenía compañia. Descuidadamente apartó al guardian peliazul para asegurarse de que el chiquillo Mizuhara respiraba. Tenía una fea contusión en la frente, varios moretones en el cuerpo, su respiración era débil y seguro iba a pescar un buen resfriado. Lo levanto con el brazo izquierdo y la bamboleante cabeza rubia se dejo caer sobre su hombro, completamente ajena a la situación.

Entonces Bryan miró al peliazul.

Bastaba con verle el rostro para adivinar que se trataba de otro mocoso, cuyo estado era lamentable; podía verlo en la palidez casi cadaverica y la respiración irregular. La pérdida de sangre era el menor de sus problemas dada la gravedad de los golpes y heridas. Frunció el entrecejo. Dejarle morir ahí no contradecía sus principios, en realidad no le afectaba en lo más minimo abandonarle a su suerte. Sería un guardian menos. Le haría un favor al mundo.

Consideró la situación. ¿Dejarle morir o llevarle hasta los limites de la aldea Mizuhara?. Seguro que los guardianes le encontrarían ahí, pero sería demasiado tarde para el chico. En todo caso no era su problema. La culpa era de los guardianes por cargar con mocosos imprudentes. Un ejemplo el guardian pelirrojo... y al recordarlo, su ceño se frunció profundamente. Posiblemente estaría muerto ya, como iba a estarlo el peliazul si se daba media vuelta.

Pero era Max quien había hecho el viaje con el guardian a cuestas, así que probablemente a él le importaría mantenerle con vida. La decisión era del rubio, aunque en ese momento no pudiera emitir su voto. Apretó los labios al comprender que no tenía otra opción. Se inclino y sujetando las ropas del peliazul con la mano derecha lo levanto hasta sujetarlo con el brazo.

Procuró moverse de prisa sin lastimar su carga, y no mostró preocupación cuando el peliazul comenzo a debilitarse con asombrosa rápidez. El amanecer estaba próximo, pero faltaba para que el sol se asomara por completo. Bryan se detuvo en los limites de la aldea Mizuhara, buscando la presencia de un guardian. Había un par uno muy lejos de ahí. Sin cuidado alguno dejo caer al peliazul, que no emitió quejido alguno al estrellarse contra el piso. Muy lentamente Falborg desplegó su poder para atraer la atención, de forma tan suave como si del viento se tratase.

Momentos después los guardias de las fronteras encontraron a un chiquillo peliazul, casi moribundo, sin rastro alguno de espiritu cerca. Sin perder tiempo lo llevaron a la aldea; ésta hervía de excitación por la repentina llegada de los heridos Kinomiya e Ivanov.

Después de la batalla, Shigeru y Kouji hicieron las dispocisiones inmediatas para la busqueda de los tres guardianes perdidos y asegurarse del cuidado de los heridos en la aldea Mizuhara. Y junto a Satoshi y Akira, ambos emprendieron el rastreo de los chicos, mientras Miura, líder del Clan Mizuhara, reforzaba la vigilancia. Por esa razón no se enteraron de la aparición de Takao cuando dos guardias le llevaron a la aldea. El chico fue atendido inmediatamente y quedo bajo el cuidado de Ryoko.

El grupo de busqueda halló un rastro de energía en los lindes del bosque. Kouji y Shigeru iban al frente, mientras Akira y Satoshi hacían una revisión del terreno para asegurarse que ningun enemigo rondara los alrededores. Los cuatro avanzaron cautelosamente y encontraron a Kai cargando a un Yuriy inconsciente.

.- ¿Takao? .- indagó Kouji con voz tensa al no verle por ningún lado.

Kai meneó la cabeza. Los pensamientos de Yuriy le habían mostrado lo sucedido después de que Takao y Yuriy abandonaran el campamento, y así fue como lo explico a los cuatro guardianes. Contó el breve encuentro con el pelirrojo, omitiendo casualmente la presencia de un espiritu, y les indicó el camino que Takao tomará. En ese momento fueron conscientes de la energía de un espiritu, que ondulaba suavemente, en las cercanías de la aldea. Emprendieron de inmediato el regreso a la aldea.

_"Falborg..."_ susurró Dranzer y pareció esbozar una sonrisa al reconocer la energía.

_"¿Quién es él?"_

_"El protector de Drigger."_

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- Dime lo que sea que hayas visto. .- pidió Jenrya en voz baja.

Andrei meneó tristemente la cabeza sin dejar de ensillar su montura. La joven le apartó bruscamente para mirarle. Dos pares de ojos oliváceos se enfrentaron en el silencio de la noche, pero al ver la expresión de su hermano menor, Jenrya aflojó su agarre.

.- Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, Jen.

Ella le observó apesadumbrada; la tristeza ensombreciendo sus rasgos.

.- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Andrei continuó con su trabajo, sin responder. Resignada, Jenrya permaneció a la entrada del establo, sin hacer más preguntas, limitándose a escuchar el sonido del viento al colarse entre las ramas de los árboles. Se estremeció. Presentía la llegada de problemas, imposibles de evitar. Su vida, lejos del reino Antonovich y lejos de su madre, era tranquila y apacible. Durante esos diez años, olvidaron que la calma solo puede ser el preludio de la tormenta. Y entre mayor sea la calma, más violenta será la tormenta...

.- Prometiste que no intervendrías. .- susurró a la noche, sin mirarle.

.- ...lo sé. .- la expresión del joven se endureció. .- Pero con o sin mi ayuda Drigger saldrá¿por qué no apresurar lo inevitable?.

.- ¡Deja entonces que sea su amo quien se preocupe por él!. .- se giró hacia él pero su cólera se disipó al ver la tormentosa expresión de su hermano.

Sin mirarle, con voz repleta de amarga melancolía, Andrei susurró:

.- Siempre lo veo. Una y otra vez. Sueño que se consume, siempre triste, siempre perdido..., y desaparece en la nada, completamente solo. .- suspiró lentamente. .- Por favor, Jenrya, no me pidas que le abandone.

.- Nada puedes hacer por él

.- Sé que no puedo salvarle..., pero tengo la impresión de que Drigger se ha resignado a no recibir ayuda.

.- Si no la pide, tal vez es porque no la necesita.

.- Las personas que no son capaces de pedir ayuda son quienes más la necesitan.

Jenrya suspiró. .- ¿Y a dónde irás?

.- Buscare a Reiji. Sé que es a él a quien debo recurrir. Lo conocí el día que Daisuke visitó a nuestra madre, formaba parte del grupo de espiritus que le acompañaban. Tuvo la paciencia para soportar a un chiquillo de quince años que mostraba un insano interes por Drigger.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Gimió entre sueños al ser consciente del dolor en su cuerpo. Sentía la boca seca, los miembros entumecidos y la lentitud en sus pensamientos le impedía formular ideas coherentes. Quiso girarse, para aliviar el dolor en su espalda, pero el movimiento le saco un quejido desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

.- Ni medio muerto puedes estarte quieto. .- le espetó una voz que no logró reconocer.

Lucho por abrir sus parpados, lo cuál resulto agotador; la cabeza comenzó a punzarle de puro dolor. Trató de hablar y notó entonces que tenía la lengua pegada al paladar. Sentía el cerebro tan enmarañado que no alcanzaba a comprender que estaba haciendo ahí, ni recordaba lo sucedido con anterioridad. Gimió de nuevo y sintió algo duro contra sus labios. El líquido quemó su garganta y un calor imposible le nubló los sentidos. El cansacio retorcía cada parte de su cuerpo y no tuvo más opción que dejarse arrastrar por el sueño.

Vio a su madre, alta y bella, igual a como la recordaba, aunque un velo de tristeza oscurecía sus brillantes ojos azules. Se acercó con cautela, pues temía que su madre se desvaneciera en el aire. Se detuvo a su lado mientras ella atendía a un pequeño lirio azul que sobresalía de la fría tierra cubierta de nieve. Permaneció inmóvil cuando ella trazó unas líneas en la nieve, letras sin duda, que Max no logró entender; las miró fijamente sin que por ello descubriera su significado.

Una súbita meláncolia atenazó el corazón de Max al comprender que su madre sufría. Trato de confortarla, de hacerle saber que él estaba perfectamente, pero las palabras morían en sus labios, sin llegar a ser pronunciadas. Como si su voz no existiese. Como si no pudiesen comunicarse de ninguna forma.

La inesperada rafaga de aire que golpeó su rostro le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Escuchó gritos y abrió los ojos. Veía al guardian peliazul peleando. Le vio interponerse para salvarle. Le vio caer con su enemigo aferrado a él. Se escuchó a si mismo gritar. Cayó, hundiéndose en las heladas aguas del río. Sintió que la mano de su enemigo se hundía en su carne...

Gritó.

Abrió los ojos retorciéndose en su propio lecho, el movimiento le recordó lo magullado de su cuerpo. Su quejido resonó en la pequeña cueva que reconoció como el refugio donde habían acampado antes del ataque. Falborg apareció por la puerta, con su mismo expresión de siempre. Max parpadeó, esforzándose por ordenar sus ideas. Se humedeció los labios y notó que tenía la boca seca. Bryan le acercó un cuenco con agua que el rubio bebió ávidamente.

.- ¿Y bien? .- preguntó Bryan dejándose caer a su lado. .- ¿Tenemos daños permanentes?

Max ahogó un quejido.

.- Siento como si todos los huesos de mi cuerpo estuvieran rotos. .- rezongó en voz baja, aferrando la manta con ambas manos.

.- Es posible que tengas alguna fractura. Lo mejor será que no te muevas demasiado.

.- ¿Cuánto he dormido?

.- Seis días desde el ataque.

.- ¿Seis días! .- hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar su propio grito como si alguien le hubiese golpeado. En ese momento recordó a cierto guardian peliazul .- ¿Y el chico que estaba conmigo?

.- Puede que se haya muerto. .- respondió Falborg desinteresadamente, al encongerse de hombros.

Max se incorporó de prisa, pero su brazos le fallaron y quedo tendido, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado mientras su cuerpo era bombardeado por pequeñas descargas de dolor. Cerro los ojos, poniendo sus pensamientos en orden.

.- ¿Cómo me encontraste? .- preguntó suavemente.

.- Tu aroma. Con los guardianes merodeando la zona era la forma más rápida de seguir tu rastro. Revise la orilla y encontre tus pisadas. .- su rostro se torció en una mueca irónica. .- Estabas tirado bajo un árbol, llevando a un guardian a cuestas. Me gustaría saber cómo llegaron hasta allí.

Max cabeceó y pasó un buen rato hasta que finalmente habló:

.- Cuando me atacaron creí que me sería fácil perderlos en el bosque. .- musitó débilmente. .- Me persiguieron. El guardian vino trás de mí. Me salvo a costa de su propia vida y cayó por el acantilado. Al verlo caer en el río me zambullí tras él. En la orilla me asegure de que estuviera vivo. Estaba muy mal; se desangraba. Lo cargue río arriba..., y después..., no sé... me desmaye. No recuerdo más.

.- Me sorprende que no te ahogaras y en cambio sólo resultaras con un par de contusiones. .- el espiritu se cruzo de brazos, hablando con la misma sequedad que le era natural. .- Creí que hallaría tu cuerpo destrozado al fondo del acantilado.

.- Tuve suerte. .- medio sonrió.

Falborg bufó.

.- La suerte es para los necios. La próxima vez que te lances de cabeza no creas que ire tras de ti.

La sonrisa que Max esbozó fue un gesto de eterno agradecimiento; sabía perfectamente que Bryan detestaba que le dieran las gracias por algo que considerara insignificante. Trató de enderezarse, queriendo quitarle un poco de peso a su espalda, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para girarse y cada movimiento suponía un dolor insoportable. Falborg le tendio un cuenco, esta vez lleno de una sustancia oscura.

.- Bebe. .- ordenó Falborg al ver que Max arrugaba la nariz.

.- Apesta. .- el líquido le hizo toser.

.- No es tan buena como los remedios que los guardianes suelen usar, pero ayudara con las heridas. Ahora deja las quejas y bebelo o tendre que obligarte.

Max obedeció, y lentamente el cansancio adormeció sus extremedidades. Quería dormir, deshacerse de las retumbantes pulsaciones que entumecían su cerebro. Acurrucándose bajo las frazadas, Max preguntó:

.- ¿Crees que se haya salvado?

El espiritu torció el gesto al comprender de quién hablaba.

.- Seguía vivo cuando lo deje en manos de los guardianes. Lo que le pase ya no depende de ti o de mí.

Tenía razón y el asunto quedo zanjado. El rubio hizo un esfuerzo para permanecer despierto y notó entonces el hosco semblante del espiritu, algo preocupante ya que Falborg no solía dejar que sus emociones se reflejaran con tanta facilidad.

.- ¿Algún otro ataque? .- comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento y las palabras brotaron flojas y apagadas.

.- Por el momento, no. Los guardianes retrasaron la ceremonia de unión para atender a sus heridos. Han reforzado su vigilancia y es imposible que alguien que no sea guardian se acerque a la aldea.

.- ¿Qué te preocupa, entonces?.

Falborg meneó la cabeza, sin mirarle, apoyándose en la entrada de la cueva.

Dejando que sus parpados se cerraran, el último pensamiento del rubio fue su extrañeza ante el vendaje en el brazo de Bryan y la sorpresa de ver las heridas que relucían en la piel nívea. Mientras tanto, Falborg observaba las nubes oscuras provenientes del Noreste, su expresión tornándose sombría.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Despertó, sintiéndose débil y adolorido; no abrió los ojos, pero hizo un recuento de cada parte de su cuerpo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su sitio. Hizo una mueca al detectar un amargo sabor en la boca. Se humedeció los labios y pasó un buen rato tratando de mover pies y manos. Suspiró profundamente, gimiendo a la par.

_"¿Duele?"_ susurró una voz en su cabeza, como el suave tintineo de una campana cuya resonancia conocía de memoria.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó ante lo intenso de la luz. Maldijo la torturante sensación que empezaba a machacar su cabeza y enfocó su atención en la persona arrodillada a un lado de su cama.

.- Sí, duele; y mucho. .- resopló Yuriy, buscando enderezarse, pero los pinchazos de dolor le inmovilizaron en su lugar. .- y no me ayuda el que te rías de mi, Kai.

El aludido sonrió, un gesto invisible para aquellos que no conocieran al chico.

.- Es bueno ver que te sientes mejor. .- repuso el peliazul con voz práctica, aunque podían verse los destellos de humor danzando en su mirada. Yuriy le miró con mala cara.

.- Me alegra que mi estado te divierta, Hiwatari, pero arriesgas tu vida al burlarte de mí. Puedo golpearte aún estando inconsciente... y ahora ayudame. La espalda me esta matando.

.- Has pasado demasiado tiempo en cama, será mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado.

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo es demasiado?

.- Una semana.

Yuriy se mordió la lengua al sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba a causa de su involuntario movimiento para querer enderezarse, jadeó al sentir que algo se desgarraba. Gimió al mover su brazo.

.- Deja que se recupere, .- le ordenó Kai con severidad. .- la herida es profunda. Akira dice que tardara en curarse.

El pelirrojo cabeceó, temiendo gritar si abría la boca. Intentó concentrarse en el rostro de su amigo para olvidarse de su propia incomodidad. Se concentró en los moretones violáceos que resaltaban en la blanca piel, en los rasguños de ambas manos, mientras luchaba por ubicarse en el tiempo.

Sentía un ligero malestar, como si alguien hubiese exprimido su cerebro para después rellenarlo de hielo. Giró el rostro, y trató de pasar saliva, pero su boca se negaba a cooperar. Entonces se esforzó en recordar.

El campamento, la tormenta, el ataque..., las imagenes se confundían en su cerebro sin orden ni coherencia, acrecentando el malestar en su cabeza. Y entonces, por sobre todos los recuerdos distorcionados, una imagen le asaltó de manera fulminante, haciéndole estremecer. Su cuerpo gritó de puro dolor cuando se arqueó en respuesta a su propia ira. Su energía se erizó ante la imagen del espiritu altanero que le había humillado. Un regusto a derrota burbujeó en su garganta y Yuriy apretó los labios para tragar la sensación.

Inmerso en su lucha interna, no prestó atención a la ausencia de Kai, ni tampoco a su regreso en compañia de Ryoko. Tenía su atención puesta en el futon al otro lado de la habitación, aún cuando sus pensamientos cabalgaban sin control. Kai dejo la bandeja con comida a un costado de él, mientras ayudaba a que el chico se medio incorporará. El pelirrojo no emitió ni un sólo quejido, aunque Kai podía sentir que su energía ebullía ante el brusco movimiento.

Yuriy miraba el demacrado rostro del Kinomiya, sumido en un extraño mutismo sin responder a las preguntas de Ryoko sobre cómo se encontraba.

Kai tomó el cuenco con sopa y le dio de comer. Yuriy disfrutó de la deliciosa mezcla de especias y carne que calentó la garganta, aflojó el nudo en su pecho y reánimo lo entumecido de su cuerpo, y bebió un poco de té medicinal que le ayudaría con el proceso de cicatrización.

.- Perdió demasiada sangre. .- informó Ryoko en voz baja, al notar la insistente mirada del pelirrojo. .- Pasó demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia, ha tenido fiebre. Muchos creyeron que no pasaría la primer noche. Temen una recaída. Shigeru dice que es una suerte que lo encontrarán a tiempo.

El pelirrojo se recostó sobre los almohadones, disfrutando de la suave languidez que relajaba su cuerpo. Las heridas aún punzaban, pero era un dolor remoto como si su cuerpo se hubiera adormecido. Casi podía asegurar que el té contenía algún ingrediente que inducía el sueño, pues la imagen de Takao se desvanecía entre brumas grises que poblaban su visión. Escuchaba a Ryoko, lejana:

.- Nadie sabe cómo es que llegó hasta la aldea, siendo que sus heridas son de gravedad. Hay contusiones y algunas fracturas, es posible que caminará por su propio pie, huyendo de alguien. Pero la energía de un espiritu palpitaba en los alrededores cuando lo encontraron, lo que no tiene lógica.

Yuriy no respondió, en su estado de embotamiento era incapaz de hilvanar ideas concretas. Los parpados le pesaban y las palabras de la mujer se confundían con un suave y candente sonido que le invadía de un dulce sopor. Podía sentir la rojiza mirada de su amigo, pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarla, aún cuando agradecía que Kai no estuviera registrando sus pensamientos.

Ryoko hablaba, pero Yuriy dejo de prestarle atención. Se durmió, con la sensación de que nada en el mundo volvería a ser igual.

Kai predecía ese cambio, lo veía venir y Dranzer lo confirmaba. Y no era el único que compartía dicho presentimiento. Los seis guardianes solían reunirse a discutir la creciente oscuridad que provenía del Noreste. Ellos compartían su inquietud, su tensión ensombrecía el ánimo general. Esa había sido un motivo más para celebra la boda entre Michael y Hanna lo más pronto posible.

Y mientras tanto, los heridos se recuperaban.

Takao despertó dos días después de que Yuriy lograra levantarse sin azotar en el suelo. Se mostró confundido y desorientado, y le tomó tiempo recordar lo sucedido. Recordó el ataque y la persecución, pero no sabía cómo es que había llegado a la aldea si lo último que recordaba era que estaba en una orilla con el chico más guapo del mundo.

Recordaba el rostro pecoso, ligeramente brumoso, que le salvó la vida. Recordaba lo lindo de su sonrisa, lo encantador de cada gesto... Estaba seguro que no se trataba de un Kinomiya, mucho menos de un Ivanov, pero a quienes preguntó no supieron responder. Y aunque todo indicaba que se traba de una ilusión, Takao se negaba a creerlo. Y la existecia del jovencito rubio era confirmada por la pulsera tejida que Ryoko encontró atorada entre sus ropas. Takao se la puso y prometió devolverla al dueño de tan bonitos ojos azules.

Cuando finalmente todos los heridos estuvieron en condiciones de asistir, los preparativos de la fiesta estuvieron terminados. Según la costumbre entre los guardianes en todo festejo no podían faltar los duelos a espada, las competencias con arco, los combates individuales, y las bellas representaciones artisticas de canto y baile. En las ceremonias de unión lo primordiar era el intercambio de votos antes que cualquier actividad recreativa.

Max termino de alistarse, cubriendo su cuerpo con una larga y pesada capucha de color pardo. Sabía que la boda comenzaría al caer la tarde, como era la costumbre y quería tener un buen lugar para presenciarla. Hizo un gesto de dolor al intentar cubrir su rostro, pues no estaba del todo curado.

Falborg le observaba en silencio, con la pétrea expresión de siempre.

.- ¿Qué? .- preguntó el rubio no soportando más el escrutinio.

.- Voy contigo. .- replico después de un momento, enderenzándose para llegar hasta él. Los ojos turquesa se abrieron en sorpresa y le miraron con incredulidad. .- No por gusto, .- aclaró irritado. .- simple precaución.

Desde el ataque Bryan había estado hosco y taciturno. Max sabía que debía tener una razón para comportarse como lo hacía, y eso no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

.- Si algo llega a pasar, .- añadió Falborg sin mirarle. .- alejate lo más posible. Viaja hacia el Norte y busca a Reiji.

El chico le miró confuso, pero Falborg se transformó en el aguila castaña y se posó sobre el brazo que Max le tendía. Comprendiendo la muda orden, el rubio colocó su mano libre frente al pecho del ave emitiendo un destello blanquecino. Encubrió la energía de Falborg con la suya para que los guardianes no vieran más que un animal común y corriente y no un espiritu disfrazado. Después de eso se encaminó a la aldea.

Yuriy esperaba junto a Kai, inmerso en el silencio que tenía desde que despertará, y que nadie, con excepción del mismo Kai, lograba penetrar. Ayudado por Ryoko, el peliazul terminó de arreglarse. Aún seguía débil y sus heridas tardarían en desaparecer, pero tenía fuerzas para asistir a la ceremonia aunque tenía prohibido participar en cualquiera de las actividades, al igual que Yuriy.

Era un bonito día de otoño cuando Hanna y Michael se casaron; hacía viento y las nubes anunciaban tormenta. El patriarca presidía la ceremonia. Los padres de ambos conyuges se encontraban en primera fila, junto con las personas más allegadas a la pareja. La aldea entera estaba ahí, escuchando en silencio los votos de unión y contemplando el intercambio de regalos entre los prometidos. Era la tradición que los esposos intercambiarán una pulsera hecha por ellos mismos como símbolo de entrega.

Max se escabulló entre las primeras filas, ocultándose cuidadosamente para evitar que alguien se fijara en él. Sentía una dulce nostalgia al encontrarse en casa, rodeado de las personas que eran su familia. Ver a Miura de pie, recio y altivo le hizo sonreír. Su tía Megami también contemplaba la ceremonia con el porte orgulloso que le era tan propio. Y le sorprendió ver el hombre que era Michael, alto, imponente..., mientras que la juvenil belleza de Hanna hacía resaltar lo elegante de su porte.

Verles nuevamente le hacía dolorosamente consciente de la enemistad entre guardianes y espiritus, cuyas diferencias eran irreconciliables, según había dicho Falborg alguna vez. Pero en momentos como ese deseaba olvidar que era un guardian conviviendo con un espiritu y tan sólo pensar que era Max. No que lamentara su elección, disfrutaba de su vida con Falborg y trabajaba incansablemente para probarse a si mismo, pero su dicha sería aún mayor cuando finalmente Bryan fuese aceptado en su casa, cosa que de entrada resultaba imposible.

Suspirando interiormente, Max cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de sus ropas, mientras los guardianes prorrumían en aplausos por los conyuges. Su intención no era participar en la celebración, sólo había vuelto para presenciar la boda de su mejor amigo, así que se apartó esperando que Falborg acudiera a él para marcharse. Pero el aguila parda no se movió de su puesto en el techo de la casa más cercana. Extrañado, el jovencito rubio avanzó hacia él. Dentro de algunas horas se haría de noche y era mejor viajar mientras quedase luz.

Fue entonces que el cielo se oscureció.

Para Falborg carecía de interés todo lo relacionado con guardianes, pero tenía sus razones para quedarse en un lugar en donde nadie le quería. Cuando el cielo se oscureció, planeó hasta posarse cerca de Max, sus pequeños ojos escrutando los alrededores.

Tomados por sorpresa, los guardianes ordenaron la calma. Desde el principio habían notado la ligera oscuridad que crecía día con día, acercándose a la aldea, pero habían previsto su llegada para varias semanas después. El grupo de sombras apareció en la entrada de la aldea, guiados por una bonita mujer de ojos azul acero, de larga cabellera blanquecina.

Los líderes de cada clan acudieron al encuentro de los visitantes, el resto de los guardianes permaneció vigilante, a la espera de cualquier orden. Olvidando toda prudencia, Max se escabulló tras de ellos, sin prestar atención al guardian que quiso retenerlo.

La mujer, la líder del grupo, sonrió socarronamente al descubrir que la cabeza de cada clan se hallaba presente, lo cual le ahorraba la tediosa tarea de visitar cada aldea de guardianes y repetir el mismo mensaje. Mirando con evidente burla a todos aquellos que consideraba inferiores, se presentó como Yui, espiritu al servicio de Circe, la gran hechicera. Exigió, con voz rebosante de altaneria y desdeño, ser tratada con el respeto que merecia.

.- Cuida tus palabras, espiritu, pues aquí nadie reconoce tu nombre ni el de tu ama .- espetó Megami Igarashi, cabeza del clan de la Gacela, sumamente ofendida por la desfachatez de la extraña.

Ignorando la pesadez del ambiente, el espiritu continuó con la tarea que Circe le había encomendado. Ordeno la inmediata rendición de los guardianes a no ser que desearan enfrentarse contra su señora. Circe aceptaría una tregua si los guardianes le juraban fidelidad, reconociendola como reina suprema, en caso contrario declararía la guerra. Aquellos que no desearan someterse serían exterminados.

La reacción de cada guardian fue distinta. El rostro de Megami Igarashi se contrajo, reflejando el ultraje que sentía. Lizaveta Mihailovna permaneció rígida a causa de su estupefacción. La energía de Shigaliov Yegorovich onduló suavemente. Los labios de Kouji Kinomiya formaron una firme linea. Miura Mizuhara tensó la mandibula. Con expresión terrible, Shigeru Ivanov fue el primero en hablar:

.- Marchate y di a tu ama que ningún guardian se inclinara ante ella. .- su voz sonó altiva y resuelta, a pesar de su alteración.

Yui amplió su sonrisa, pues de antemano había previsto dicha reacción, pero eso no disminuía la enorme satisfacción que esa respuesta le producía. Durante diez años, desde el cautiverio de Drigger, Circe y ella habían planeado aquella guerra sin omitir ningún detalle, habían considerado todos los imprevistos posibles y habían acrecentado su ejercito, liberando a toda sombra atrapada en el Pozo de la Desesperación. Y ahora que podían disputar esa batalla, el primer paso sería destruir a los guardianes, uno a uno.

Su voz desbordó el regocijo que ese último pensamiento evocaba; sus palabras sonaron burlonas, repletas de un cinismo que mostraba la seguridad que tenía en si.

.- Lo que digas, guardian, pero te juro que te arrepentiras cuando acabemos con tu raza.

Breves murmullos de indignación brotaron de los guardianes más cercanos y la tensión en el ambiente creció. Los guerreros, puestos a varios metros detrás de sus líderes, hicieron bullir su energía, dispuestos a tomar el desafío de aquel espiritu. Una simple señal del líder Mizuhara contuvo cualquier reacción inapropiada.

Yui no cabía en sí de puro gozo.

.- Tomada su decisión, no me queda más que mostarles lo equivocado de su elección .- amenazó con voz timbrante, deleitandose con las palabras.

Hizo una seña y otros dos espiritus aparecieron junto a ella. Max los reconoció. Los recordó como los espiritus que atacaron la aldea Ivanov bajo las ordenes de Yui: Korin, el oso de profundos ojos verdes que mostraba un aire displicente que hacía imprevisible sus reacciones; y Brooklyn, el zorro pelirrojo, de ojos cual zafiros, que parecía una mezcla entre Drigger y Reiji. La fuerza que emanaba de aquel ser, el desinterés, la indiferencia, eran como un imán poderoso que hacían al rubio querer examinarlo detenidamente.

Un picotazo, peligrosamente cerca de su oreja, cortesía de Falborg, le devolvió a la realidad. Max retrocedió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La presencia del espiritu era demasiado poderosa, lo suficiente para hacer tambalear su cordura. Recordaba que de pequeño esa fuerza le paralizaba, era tan parecida a la de Reiji, ambas intimidantes, heladas en su esencia..., pero Reiji era consciente de esa frialdad mientras que Brooklyn se mostraba ignorante de su capacidad.

El rubio notó la tensión en el aire y comprendió que estaban a punto de iniciar el ataque. Una batalla en semejantes condiciones destruiría gran parte de la aldea, arriesgando la vida de todos los guardianes presentes. Apretó los labios, pensando en cómo impedir una masacre. Bien sabía que no tenía oportunidad de enfrentarse a Yui, aún no alcanzaba el nivel necesario para desafiar a un espiritu y sobrevivir, pero la única opción que tenía, si quería evitar una catastrofe, era distraer a Yui.

Y así se hizo.

Pero fue Falborg quien conjuró un ataque, impactando el rostro del espiritu. Aturdido, Max le vio alzar el vuelo justo cuando la mujer posaba sus ojos en él. Un sólo segundo basto para que ella reconociera los grandes ojos azules y el rostro pecoso. En ese segundo la mandíbula de la linda muchacha se tensó, su energía tornándose pesada y transformando su expresión en una mueca aterradora. Yui comprendió que el aguila no era otro más que Falborg, quien se atrevía a desafiarla como en el pasado.

Sonriendo fieramente, la mujer ordenó el ataque. Pero la distracción de Falborg le dio a los seis guardianes el tiempo suficiente para convocar un escudo en tornó de la aldea dejando fuera a sus adversarios. Yui se apartó de la batalla, abandó la aldea y se reunión con Falborg a la entrada del bosque, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Observó a Max de pies a cabeza, torciendo el gesto con desprecio. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Bryan, la dicha que la inundaba se esfumó a una velocidad alarmante, dejandole un simple vacío que se convirtió en un amargo rencor al contemplar el amenazante rostro de Falborg.

Libre de las ataduras de su cuerpo animal, libre del hechizo que encubría sus poderes, Falborg dio rienda suelta a su energía, mostrando la impresionante fuerza capaz de intimidar y hacer retroceder. Nada era comparable a la incendiaria mirada que el espiritu mostraba, parecía capaz de hacer estallar a todo lo que se le pusiera en frente. Yui se tensó, preparándose para un enfrentamiento.

.- Te haces de malas compañías, Falborg.

.- Las malas compañías son siempre las más interesantes. .- replicó él en tono mordaz.

.- Viniendo de ti, nada me sorprende, .- a diferencia de su anterior tono, reposado y engreído, las nuevas palabras brotaron secas y caústicas.

.- Y tu eres muy predecible, Yui .- la voz, suave como la seda y engañosamente gentil, fue más terrible que cualquier grito o imprecación. .- Te inclinas ante una bruja sólo porque ella te da libertad para ir y venir.

.- No espero que lo comprendas.

.- Temo decepcionarte, pero es bastante claro: Como no soportas que a ojos de Daisuke, Drigger sea el mejor, le has traicionado; lo que sin duda te llevara a la muerte, pero Circe te ha hecho creer que mientras retengan a su gato, Daisuke no osará hacerles daño.

Falborg esbozó una débil sonrisa mordaz. El rostro de Yui no expresó ni enfado ni sorpresa, pero su mirada se endureció.

.- Dudo que vengas a suplicar clemencia para los guardianes, así que di lo que sea que tengas que decir.

.- ¿Y Drigger?

.- Muerto.

Bryan soltó un resoplido de incredulidad. .- ¿Dónde está? .- preguntó de nuevo.

.- Se fue. Desapareció. .- Yui se encogió de hombros. .- No sé donde está. Y poco me importa lo que haya sido de él.

A lo lejos se oían los intentos por atravesar el escudo en tornó a la aldea, pero el hechizo era poderoso y las sombras se estrellaban contra él como olas que golpean un peñasco.

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome atravesar ese escudo? .- preguntó Yui en tono ligero, recuperando su buen humor.

.- Subestimas a tus adversarios, Yui. Por muy tenaces que sean tus amiguitos, será imposible que destrocen un muro de ese tipo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, tremendamente divertida por la situación.

.- Tú no sabes de lo que son capaces. Son invencibles, no tienen limitaciones. Su naturaleza los hace ajenos dolor y tampoco muestran piedad. Se alimentan de la energía. .- con la cabeza señalo la venda que Falborg llevaba alrededor del brazo cubriendo la herida que aún sangraba .- y cómo podras ver nuestra capacidad de regeneración no funciona con heridas que nos hayan inflingido. Contra ellos, los espiritus no tienen oportunidad. Y los guardianes tampoco.

Miró a Max, y éste le devolvió un gesto altivo y sereno, aunque por dentro tuviera deseos de gritar.

.- La guerra es inminente, Falborg, y a mi parecer te encuentras en el bando equivocado .- aseguró Yui, volviendo sus ojos hacia él. Bryan le miró largamente antes de soltarse a reír.

Fue una carcajada limpia y seca, sin pizca de humor; un sonido que resonó en lo alto de los árboles. Max tembló al escucharle, pues aquella risa no auguraba nada bueno. Ofendida, Yui apretó los dientes. Cuando las orbes lavanda se fijaron en ella, vio el fuego, tan peligrosamente palpable que un escalofrío la recorrió.

.- Me parece que confías demasiado en cosas que no comprendes, .- confió Bryan al dejar de reír. .- tus pequeñas bestias tienen puntos débiles, aunque te esfuerces en pensar lo contrario. Tal vez posean habilidades excepcionales y una magia capaz de destruir espiritus, pero no son invulnerables. Los he visto retroceder ante el fuego y creo que tú también lo harás.

Yui esbozó una mueca terrible, saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque y respondió con fiereza. Una barrera de fuego detuvo el poderoso golpe de viento que pretendía desgarrar la carne del guardian. Falborg se posicionó frente a él y respondió al ataque. Max se cubrió los ojos, percibiendo el despliegue de poder.

El estallido entre ambas energias le lanzó al piso.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

En algún lugar, tras dos semanas de viaje, Andrei soñaba.

_Miró a su alrededor, siendo deslumbrado por la intensidad de la luz que se reflejaba en la superficie del río. Bajó la vista al sentir un suave roce en sus pies descalzos. Observó sorprendido como pequeñas tortugas se arrastraban por la orilla, alejandose del río. Se respiraba un aire engañosamente apacible, pero el silencio sólo reforzaba la sensación de intromisión..._

_Se escuchó el trinido de un ave y casi al instante las apacibles aguas se agitaron y las olas alcanzaron la orilla, inundando la tierra hasta tocar sus pies desnudos. Se estremeción ante el simple contacto con el agua fría. _

_Cuando el agua se retiró de la orilla, alcanzo a ver, moldeada en la arena, la delicada huella de un animal, que desapareció cuando otra ola engulló a las pequeños tortugas que se alejaban del agua. _

_Un viejo tronco le golpeo las pantorillas. Vio las marcas hechas por una bestia antes que el tronco se hundiera con la tercer embestida del agua, que cubrió por completo la tierra._

_Intentó avanzar, pero el nivel del agua creció hasta alcanzar su cadera. Dio otro paso y el piso acabó para él. Fue como si una fuerza le atrajera hacia el fondo. Tragó agua sin poder evitarlo y un amargo sabor se instalo en su garganta. _

_La presión aumentaba mientras se veía a si mismo descender a una profundidad terrorifica. En el fondo una oscuridad absoluta le esperaba. Se horrorizo al sentir que alguien le arrastraba, como si tentaculos invisibles le aferraran el cuerpo, dominandolo por completo._

_Gritó, y creyó que sus pulmones se ahogarían bajo el peso del agua, agria y vizcosa. Intentó nadar, volver a la superficie, pero sus fuerzas se agotaban. Pataleó y agito brazos, luchando por alcanzar la luz que se distinguía sobre su cabeza. Pero era demasiado tarde, se sumía en las tinieblas sin que nadie pudiera ayudarle..._

_"Andrei..." la voz le paralizó y miró hacia la superficie donde una silueta se recortaba contra la luz del sol. Una silueta a cuatro patas, que miraba hacia él... "Si no cuidas tus sueños, puedes morir en uno de ellos."_

_Y sólo podía ver los ojos de oro derretido que le observaban fijamente. _

En su interior, Andrei comprendía que aquella visión le devoraría por completo, así que concentró su poder para abandonar el sueño. Respiró profundamente al contemplar la vasta negrura, infinita y silenciosa, que tenía frente a él.

**_"Creí que me dejarías en paz"_**

Sonrió, triste, al escuchar la voz amarga, las palabras tensas y ácidas. Se giró para encarar a Drigger que lucía la misma frialdad de siempre, ocultando la tormenta que se escondía trás sus ojos.

**_"Tuve un sueño"_** dijo Andrei yendo al grano, el dolor de cabeza amenazaba con dejarle inconsciente. Recordaba el sueño con la suficiente nitidez que le hacía estremecer, pero no era nada comparado con la sensación de angustia al pensar en su significado. **_"Un sueño que deseo evitar."_**

**_"¿Y por qué vienes aquí," _**agonia que se esconde tras la furia**_"¿por qué supones que me interesa?"_**

**_"Pensé que valorabas la vida humana." _**Andrei le miró con tristeza**_ "Tú has dicho que nadie merece morir por capricho de nadie. Por eso creí que te importaría saber que el futuro inminente es la ruina del Clan Mizuhara..."_**

Hubo un largo y pesado silencio:

_**"Muestrame el sueño"**_

**_"Imposible. En este lugar semejante recuerdo nos tragará."_** Andrei se concentró en evocar el significado. Tres olas...**_ "Puedo decirte que tres personas guían el ataque contra los Mizuhara."_** que destruyeron un mundo,**_ "Madre los ha enviado con ordenes de arrasar la aldea por completo."_** Aguas que se agitan, aguas frías, **_"Una de ellas es de corazón frío,"_** un ave que canta **_"orgullosa y altanera."_** Una huella, casi imperceptible de aquel que ataca sin titubear **_"la otra es insensible, sin lazos que le aten a este mundo."_** Un tronco, **_"hay fuerza en el tercero"_** ferozmente marcado, **_"una fuerza peligrosa, que brota sin control. Ellos son la cabeza del ataque, pero más peligrosas son las sombras que los acompañan."_**

Drigger se apartó de él, sin apenas hacer una mueca.

_**"¿Quiéres que lo impida, a eso has venido?"**_

_**"Vine aquí porque aún cuando exista otro futuro para el Clan Mizuhara no sé que hacer para llegar a él y no tengo poder para invocarlo, sólo sé que eres el único que sabe cómo pelear contra los guerreros oscuros que Madre ha enviado. Lo he visto en mi sueño."**_

**_"¿Y qué esperas que yo haga?." _**la indignación brotó en cada palabra, la voz era amarga y mordaz, pero Andrei detectó un ligero matiz melancolico que resonó en los confines del mundo.**_ "Bien sabes que no tengo poder más allá de este lugar."_**

Andrei era ignorante del violento torbellino emocional que rugía bajo la capa de aplomo tan propia del gato, tan sólo veía la rígidez de su cuerpo y percibía la tristeza en sus palabras.

_**"¿A qué le temes?"**_

Drigger meneó la cabeza, no hubo respuesta ni reacción, pero basto con mirar el abatido semblante para que Andrei se arrepintiera de su pregunta.

**_"Daisuke las creó através del dolor y la agonía." _**respondió Drigger en voz baja.**_ "Desprecian el fuego porque fueron torturados con él y temen al agua porque representa la pureza. Son invulnerables a los ataques de energía, se alimentan de ella, así que los guardianes se encuentran en desventaja. Cualquier otro elemento puede contenerlas por un corto tiempo. Si quieres desvanecer a un espiritu necesitas torturarlo para que abandone su existencia." _**la sonrisa del gato fue amarga**_ "La tortura es tu única salida."_**

El joven Antonovich asintió en respuesta y permaneció en silencio.

**_"¿Qué harás?" _**preguntó Drigger después de un rato.

_**"Enviar una visión y esperar que alguien la capte... aunque temo que los guardianes se muestren menos receptivos a mi poder."**_

**_"Si se trata de llevar un mensaje a los Mizuhara, tal vez deberías pedir ayuda a un Mizuhara..." _**Andrei le miró, extrañado. **_"Sé de alguien que puede ayudar, sólo que no será fácil encontrarla."_**

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Aunque los guardianes procuraban mantener su defensa, no podían saber que las sombras devoraban la energía que alimentaba el escudo. En consecuencia la barrera que protegía la aldea se debilitaba mientras los enemigos se fortalecían. Max se enderezó, buscando a Falborg en la lejanía.

Quedó sentado en el suelo repleto de hojas húmedas, sosteniendo su cabeza en un vano intento por recuperar el equilibrio. Percibía el choque de poderes como una brisa espesa y caliente, que le golpeaba el rostro y cubría su cuerpo. Un aplastar de hojas llamó su atención, giró la cabeza y encontró un par de piernas a escasa distancia suya. Alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos grises. Tembló al reconocer el rostro del espiritu que acompañaba a Yui.

Esquivó a tiempo el ataque y las hojas revolotearon cuando Max y Korin se enfrentaron. Un poco atrás, Brooklyn esperaba en silencio, indiferente a la lucha que estaba por desarrollarse. Había algo en su pasividad, algo atemorizante y siniestro que le hizo estremecer. Max miró a uno y a otro, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, pero incluso en aquel momento, mientras temblaba, el chico notó una bruma en sus ojos como un manto transparente que los cubría.

Y comprendió que la voluntad de ambos espiritus había sido anulada.

Max rehuyó los ataques como un animalillo escapando del cazador. Sabía que de enfrentarse directamente contra un espiritu como aquel estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte; Max era tan sólo un chiquillo de quince años, le faltaba madurez, capacidad y poder para hacerle frente en iguales condiciones. Cansado, el rubio permaneció quieto, respirando entrecortadamente y con gotas de sudor perlando su frente. Buscó desesperadamente una salida, por un lado la batalla de Falborg y Yui, del otro el infranqueable muro de los guardianes, enfrente Korin y detrás Brooklyn.

El chico Mizuhara apretó los dientes.

Korin se lanzó contra él, pero el chiquillo logró escurrirse una y otra vez sin que ningún golpe alcanzara su blanco. Comenzaron a retroceder, pasando a un costado de Brooklyn sin que este se moviese para atajar la retirada del rubio. Pronto alcanzaron la zona principal del ataque, donde las sombras comenzaron a rodearlos.

Se detuvo, titubeante, y eso fue suficiente para que Korin alcanzara a herir la palma de su mano. Fue un rasguño solamente, suficiente para que las sombras cerraran más el cerco y contemplaran impacientes el desenlace de la batalla. La agilidad de Max era asombrosa, su elasticidad y flexión le ofrecían la ventaja al momento de esquivar los ataques, pero no podría aguantar indefinidamente.

Vaciló al sentir que la energía de Falborg estallaba como un mar de lava que le golpeo el rostro. Ese titubeo fue aprovechado por su enemigo para aferrarle por el cuello y empotrarlo contra la pared invisible que protegía la aldea Mizuhara. Como si fuera una tenaza de hierro, la mano oprimió su garganta. Max pataleó pero ninguno de sus golpes pareció surtir efecto.

Su cuerpo fue separado y segundos después volvía a estrellarse contra el muro. Max jadeó, sus pies no rozaban el suelo y la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle; aún asi hizo un esfuerzo por golpear el brazo del enemigo. Pero todo intentó resulto en vano, pues cada golpe era contestado con otra brutal sacudidad que finalmente le hizo lanzar un gemido.

Destellos de furia y decisión se asomaron tras los ojos de Max. Una de sus manos sujetó el codo de su captor y la otra cubrió su muñeca, enterro sus uñas y sin pensarlo dos veces utilizo un ataque de energía. La tenaza que le aprisionaba cedió un poco, Max aumentó la energía y utilizando todas sus fuerzas intentó liberarse. Estaba seguro de que lograría soltarse cuando una sombra apareció en su campo de visión y tendió un brazo hacia él. Su cuerpo relució mientras la energía pasaba a su cuerpo siendo asimilada a una rápidez asombrosa.

Max se horrorizó al comprender que estaba comiendo su energía y mudo de asombro, el rubio detuvo su ataque. La sombra le tomó de la muñeca y la apartó del espiritu. Max se retorció cuando la sombra pegó sus labios sobre la palma de su mano donde relucía el pequeño rasguño hecho minutos antes. La sombra tendió su otro brazo hacia el escudo y presionó con fuerza.

Sangre de un guardian, un manjar exquisito para los guerreros oscuros. Cuando las primeras gotas cayeron dentro de su boca, la impaciencia le llevo a la locura y mordió la tierna y suave carne esperando recibir más de aquella delicia. Max gritó, se agitó y atacó. Pero su lucha sólo avivó el deseo del enemigo. Pronto se encontró devorando la vida del guardian y la energía del escudo. El resto de las sombras se acercaron y tendieron sus brazos hacia el muro.

Max se aferró a la consciencia, aunque su brazo escocía y el malestar se incrementaba. Y notó, con creciente terror, que el muro iba cediendo hasta que finalmente desapareció. Pero entonces la sombra apresuro la succión y Max simplemente gritó de dolor. Un dolor, puro y simple, como si alguien tratara de meterse en sus venas hasta exprimir su corazón, llenandolo de tormento, odio y desesperación. Gritó hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta agotar sus fuerzas y quedar exhausto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos ciegos, perdido en el mar de angustia que comenzaba a rodearle.

Veía figuras retorciéndose y suplicando misericordia con voces mudas. Lo sentía dentro de sí, algo que desgarraba su alma, que gritaba en su cabeza, que laceraba su piel. Y su gritó resonó en toda la aldea. Un grito agonico y terrible.

Gracias al escudo los guardianes no habían sentido el incandescente despliegue de energia, pero sabían que una poderosa lucha se desarrollaba en lo profundo del bosque. Había una intensidad inusitada en la lejanía; la energía se calentaba y varios guardianes miraron hacia donde sentían vibrar la tierra. Sin embargo lo más preocupante era la pequeña llama que poco a poco se extinguía.

Kai tuvo que buscar apoyo al sentir el desdoblamiento de una vida y una creciente oscuridad que la cubría. Dranzer pareció tensarse dentro de su propio espacio.

_"Puedo destruirlas sólo si quieres convertirte en alguien igual a Daisuke."_respondió Daisuke después de un momento. "_Sólo si estas dispuesto a permitir la tortura. Estan advertidas sobre mí y no van a retirarse como lo hicieron aquella vez. Si quieres someterlas deberas olvidar la compasión. De otra forma lo más que puedo hacer es ganar tiempo para que los guardianes se organicen."_

.- ¿Qué pasa? .- la preocupada voz de otro chiquillo de su edad llamó su atención. Takao y Yuriy miraban en la misma dirección, ambos con iguales expresiones de intensa concentración.

.- Alguien muere. .- respondió Takao con voz tremula.

Continuara

**"Entiende que sólo te digo la verdad,  
****que miras en mí nada más que tristeza.  
****Es un dolor que no puedo compartir  
****Estoy condenado."**

_n/a_

__

Pobre Max, no era mi intención hacerlo sufrir. Juró que lo compensare en el futuro... (jo)

Lamento si el encuentro entre Yuriy y Bryan no era lo esperado, pero apenas iniciamos con ese pequeño asunto. Es una pareja que da para mucho. Drigger volverá a la carga, muy pronto, pues ha pasado demasiado tiempo inactivo. Y mientras tanto Kai y Dranzer estan aprendiendo a convivir, pero va siendo hora de que tomen un papel más activo.

Me tarde, lo siento, y yo que pensaba que actualizaría pronto. Lo cierto es que si fue un poquitin rápido, jeje, conociendo mis estandares de actualizacion. Eh¿creen que debería recortar el largo de los capitulos para subir más pronto la actualización?... Espero verles pronto. Agradezco sus comentarios. Besos y hasta pronto.

Me alegra que la duda sobre los matrimonios haya quedado clara, **aliosha**. Y sobre la canción que mencionas, no la conozco, pero tratare de buscarla. Y gracias por recomendarmela. Tengo curiosidad por lo que me has dicho.

Mi cuenta está mal... y tuve un montón de problemas para subir el capitulo, pero aquí está. Así que dare respuesta a los comentarios en cuanto no haya problemas. Gracias


	12. Victoria

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
****Por Roquel**

**Capitulo 12  
****VICTORIA**

En un principio contempló con asombro la magnificencia de los árboles de flores blancas y rosas, imposibles de encontrar en el mundo real. Aquel sitio le resultaba desconocido. Su propio cansancio y angustia se perdían entre el dulce aroma que emanaba de la tierra. Un verde y reluciente pasto se agitaba bajo la agradable brisa que impulsaba el movimiento de las hojas.

Andrei se miró. Todo él, desde la punta del pie hasta el último de sus cabellos, tenía la transparencia de un fantasma, uno cuyos bordes se encuentran difuminados. Drigger jamás menciono un paisaje tan hermoso, sólo escucho advertencias y consejos, pero ese lugar no resultaba amenazante.

.- Esto no es un sueño. .- afirmó, mirando sus manos. .- ¿Qué es este lugar?

.- Un lugar creado por la magia, oculto a ojos humanos.

La voz femenina, ligeramente aterciopelada, le sobresaltó. Se giró para toparse con dos orbes azules que le miraban con franca curiosidad. Tomado por sorpresa, Andrei olvidó la cortesía y los buenos modales. Tan sólo fue capaz de articular:

.- ¿Guardian Mizuhara?

.- Ya no más. .- replico con tristeza. .- Hace tiempo que perdí mi linaje..., pero quién eres tú y cómo has entrado.

Tenía una bonita sonrisa y una preciosa expresión, que resaltaban la belleza y gracia de su porte.

.- Andrei Antonovich. .- se presentó apresuradamente. .- Soy hechicero, hijo de Circe, y mi poder me permite viajar entre las dimensiones.

Judy frunció el entrecejo.

.- Seas hechicero o guardian, es peligroso que entres aquí. Vete antes que Daisuke te encuentre.

.- Primero habla conmigo.

.- No hay nada de que hablar.

.- Es necesario que me escuches. Tengo noticias de tu aldea y tu familia.

.- No digas nada.

.- Deja que te explique…

Las palabras se perdieron en el viento cuando la mujer le tomo del brazo y lo arrastro lejos de ahí. Se desvanecieron en el aire, huyendo al mundo del sueño. Cuando finalmente logro soltarse, Andrei preguntó:

.- ¿A dónde me has traído?

.- Lejos del poder de Daisuke, lejos de donde puedan escucharme¿quién te dijo cómo entrar en ese mundo?

.- Drigger. Me envió a buscarte. Mi madre planea un ataque contra los Mizuhara.

El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció.

.- Lo sé, Daisuke lo ha previsto, pero no tengo poder para ayudar y él ha dicho que dejara que Circe se divierta. Sólo entrara en la guerra cuando Drigger esté a su lado.

.- Por esa razón Drigger no hace nada por salir, .- comprendió Andrei con súbita amargura, .- si él escapa será Daisuke quien se libere.

.- Es Drigger quien debe preocuparse por eso.

.- ¿Cómo podría abandonarlo a su suerte?

.- Él no escuchara ninguna opinión más que la suya. Durante años Drigger ha vivido al servicio del guardian, está encadenado a su amo, el tiempo le ha vuelto frío y desconfiado. Ya no espera nada de nadie.

.- Pero él pide ayuda.

.- Y aún así no aceptara a quien se la ofrezca, no creo que busque personas con ese fin. No eres el primero ni el último que se preocupa por él, es sólo que Drigger ha dejado de creer en las personas. .- vaciló y finalmente posó sus ojos en él. .- ¿No has pensando que tal vez lo que él espera de un ser humano no sea ayuda sino compañía?

Andrei apartó la mirada, las palabras clavándose en su corazón. En aquel momento notó que conforme se alejaban su cuerpo recuperaba la nitidez y consistencia propia de él. Había dejado de ser el fantasma nubloso e impreciso. Judy, al ver su desconcierto, le aclaró:

.- Nadie más que Daisuke gobierna aquella tierra, su poder es absoluto sobre ella. Es el único lugar en el mundo donde nadie puede encontrarle, su magia se palpa en el aire, por esa razón tu imagen se debilito. Tus poderes tal vez te hayan llevado allá, pero no habrías entrado de no contar con la ayuda de Drigger.

.- ¿Qué era ese lugar?

Judy se detuvo y su corazón dio un vuelto.

.- Es hora..., .- musito angustiadamente.

Andrei miró en tornó suyo, oía el ruido de un cristal al romperse.

.- Debemos irnos, la batalla ha comenzado. .- la tomó de los brazos, mirando fijamente sus ojos. .- Mi poder nos llevara hasta tu aldea. Drigger cree que los guardianes te escucharan: Debes advertirles, ellos no deben utilizar la energía contra sus enemigos y tampoco deben intentar desvanecerlos, sólo los harán más fuertes. Son débiles al fuego y al agua, y pueden ser contenidos con conjuros mágicos. No pierdas el tiempo dando explicaciones porque no podré mantener nuestra imagen por mucho tiempo.

.- ¿Podrán verme?

.- Sé que no tengo el poder de Daisuke para convocarte un cuerpo, pero puedo esbozar un pálido recuerdo de tu imagen pasada. Tendrás que concentrarte en tu antigua apariencia, no seremos más que fantasmas que hablan y caminan así que procura pensar en alguien que este dispuesto a escucharte. .- su expresión se ensombreció. .- Quizá nuestra intervención no cambie el futuro, pero es mejor que no hacer nada.

Hubo una rápida sucesión de imágenes, colores y sonidos mientras un torbellino de energía los absorbía. Judy enfocó sus pensamientos en una imagen, un lugar y una persona. Andrei concentró su poder sin detenerse ante lo agotador que resultaba el esfuerzo.

Un segundo después se encontraban en medio de una feroz batalla. Guardianes defendiendo y atacando por doquier, rayos de energía disparados en todas direcciones y unas cuantas casas hechas ruinas. Voces llamándose, cuerpos esquivando y embistiendo a una velocidad pasmosa. Había decisión en cada rostro, fiereza en cada ataque... Nadie reparó en los fantasmas venidos de la nada.

Andrei permaneció quieto, concentrado en mantener el hechizo, mientras Judy buscaba afanosamente un rostro conocido. Se alejo con decisión, sin volver la vista atrás.

Una explosión de energía llamó su atención. Miró en derredor, buscando al dueño de aquel poder que extrañamente le era familiar. Creyó equivocarse cuando encontró que un jovencito peliazul era quien irradiaba semejante energía. Frunció el entrecejo, olvidando momentáneamente su tarea. Tal vez era por el extraño color de su cabello, dividido en dos tonalidades de azul, o posiblemente fuera que el perfil le era vagamente conocido, pero Andrei sentía curiosidad por la identidad de ese muchachito.

Había algo familiar en él.

En ese instante el chiquillo se giro, esquivando un ataque, y su rostro fue expuesto. Con un estremecimiento, Andrei comprendió de quien se trataba. Recordó la recta nariz, el fuego líquido que eran sus ojos..., pero sobre todo el par de triangulos en cada mejilla que lo convertían en alguien inconfundible.

Su grito se perdió entre los sonidos de la batalla, sin que nadie lo escuchara; y lo único que logro fue que Andrei se olvidara mantener su conjuro, con lo cual, tanto él como Judy desaparecieron de la aldea.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Dolor..., puro y simple.

Un dolor que carcome las entrañas, que parece infinito y terrible, como un vasto manto que cubre por completo el universo. Es capaz de ahogarte y hundirte en la locura...

Cuando comprendes que estás muriendo dejas de sentirse abrumado. El mundo gris, nubloso, con extrañas formas que se dibujan ante el mundo, ya no causan terror. Se pierde la fuerza para gritar aunque dudas que tu voz se escuche de nuevo.

Incluso durante lo embrollado de sus pensamientos, Max se pregunta si aquello es estar muerto, porque tiene frío, mucho frío, y nota un punzante latido en la cabeza. Miles de manos acarician su cuerpo, arrastrándolo hasta el más profundo abismo. Se deja llevar, sin fuerzas para protestar, presa de una angustia que no le pertenece pero que brotaba de la tierra misma y se incrustaba en su alma.

Piensa en sus padres, aquellos que le dieron la vida. Sus padres muertos hace tanto, pero vivos en su corazón.

Piensa en Drigger, quien le salvo de la muerte y le consoló como si fuera su familia. El gato desaparecido, presente en cada pensamiento.

Piensa en Miura y Megami, los únicos que le aman por sobre todo. Los tíos que no volverían.

Y piensa en Falborg..., aquel que le enseño a vivir.

Sabiendo que jamás podra despedirse de él, Max lamenta no haberse despedido. Fue su maestro y compañero, aún cuando era un guardian. Temiendo un final sin agradecerle antes, se despide del aire, deseando que éste lleve el mensaje a su destinatario...

_"Deja de hacer el idiota"_ se imagino escuchar una voz que curiosamente tenía el mismo timbre que el de Bryan. _"Ni creas que cargare con tu inútil cuerpo."_

Casi rió de no haber olvidado como hacerlo.

Va cayendo, lentamente, evocando cada momento feliz y amargo. Se hunde en las aguas negras de la nada, mientras un lejano latido detiene su avance. Voces que le dan la bienvenida, seres aterradores listos para saltar en cualquier momento.

Fue en aquel momento que una gentil y cálida mano atravesó la densa superficie de oscuridad; asió su mano y le alzó, lejos de aquellas formas amenazantes. El lazo de energía lo mantiene despierto, consciente; un lazo que tira de su persona, guiándolo hacia una presencia en particular que le es conocida.

Cuando deja atrás aquel mundo de tinieblas, se permite descansar. Si muere al menos no lo hará en la completa oscuridad, ya no habrá lamentos apagados y gritos mudos, sólo existe el silencio y la espera. Y aunque el mundo sigue sin color y su corazón va cubierto por el dolor que devoraba cada pedazo de su alma, todo es mejor que la desesperación y la nada anterior. Hay _vida_ palpitando a su alrededor, puede sentirla, pequeña pero irremisiblemente presente.

Ciego, sin poder mirar más que niebla, sordo, sin oír más que siseos... débil y agónico, al menos no está solo. La presencia esta cerca, lo envuelve, lo cuida. Puede sentir su espesura, su calidez, su poder... y sin importar nada, esta ahí. Y es todo lo que él necesitaba.

Puede morir tranquilo sabiendo que lo hara en brazos familiares.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Triste fue la victoria de los guardianes Mizuhara sobre las sombras enviadas por la hechicera Circe. En leyendas posteriores se hablaría de cómo la aldea fue atacada en una mañana de otoño, durante la boda del primogénito. Hablarían del inmenso poder de sus adversarios y de cómo parecían inmunes a cualquier tipo de ataque.

Se contaría que por consejo de un fantasma, Miura Mizuhara había dado la orden de abstenerse de convocar su poder sobre la energía, y a cambio se conjuraron hechizos de protección, de dominio y ataque, se utilizaron los elementos como defensa hasta que finalmente expulsaron a los invasores.

Sin demora, cada líder envió mensajes para advertir sobre la guerra que les amenaza directamente. Y mientras tanto los Mizuhara tienen como principal preocupación dar entierro a sus muertos y curar a sus heridos.

Circe les observa desde las profundidades del abismo, y sonríe pues para ella el juego apenas comienza. Sumida en las tinieblas aún es capaz de ordenar y hacerse obedecer; siendo la señora absoluta del abismo no hay sombra que se rebele ante ella, no hay nadie que se oponga. Y cuando decide convocar a Yui, utiliza un poder que no le pertenece pero que ahora controla.

Yui es la bonita muchacha de ojos azul acero que no siente aprecio por vidas ajenas. Sólo profesa una lealtad absoluta al que fue su amo en esa vida; sin embargo, ella sabe que Daisuke la matara por haber atentando contra su gato. Y ha decidido obedecer a la bruja con la única esperanza de acabar con Drigger.

Y en ese momento le ordenan buscar al único espiritu leal a Daisuke.

.- Tráeme a Reiji, - ordena Circe sin voz, transmitiendo sus deseos a través de pensamientos directos.

.- Quiero a Falborg. .- pide Yui con obstinación, sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas al evocar la sonrisa burlona del espiritu.

.- Y lo tendrás, no antes de enfrentar a Reiji.

Ella se inclina y obedece, mientras Circe se desvanece en el aire. Es cierto que no puede escapar del abismo, pero el lugar a donde va no se encuentra fuera de ese espacio.

Su destino es una vasta negrura, completamente silenciosa, capaz de enloquecerte, donde las ilusiones se crean con el pensamiento y viven por el deseo. Ella, que carece de cuerpo, puede imaginar uno a voluntad y recobrar la imagen que tuvo en su pasado. Vuelve a ser la hechicera de las Tierras del Norte y Señora del Reino Antonovich.

El espacio se estremece ante el sonido del agua que se estrella contra una superficie cristalina, aunque no hay señales de que exista en aquel espacio. Ecos que resuenan en el infinito, que se pierden en la nada y que no dejan recuerdos tras de si; un sonido que no proviene de ninguna parte y se concentra dentro de ti. Cuando el ruido vuelve a repetirse y se expande hasta los limites del abismo, ella los hace callar con un ademán de impaciencia. Observa con infinito desprecio la silueta que ha tomado forma frente a ella.

**_"¿Qué buscas?" _**pregunta Drigger, con su voz carente de inflexiones.

Circe no responde, avanza con paso decidido hasta atravesar la imagen que Drigger proyecta en el espacio, ésta se disuelve apenas la bruja se aleja hacia la nada. Los ecos que resuenan en la negrura van incrementando su tono, pero Circe no se detiene a escuchar; imágenes del pasado la rodean, pero ella las ignora.

Hace callar los gritos de terror que empiezan a rodearla y utilizando todo su poder abre una brecha en la dimensión. Detrás se esconde la más completa oscuridad, donde no hay voces ni susurros pero el silencio te hace estremecer. Sus pasos no resuenan en la espesa noche, no hay viento, ni luz, no hay forma de ubicarse en aquella inmensidad; sin embargo ella sabe a donde ir, pues avanza con paso decidido a pesar de que sus ojos no la guían.

Con su pensamiento invoca la luz que ilumina la estancia; su rostro muestra la complacencia de contemplar a un gato atrapado en su jaula. Como en una telaraña, hilos de un color plateado cuelgan de un techo inexistente y aprisionan a Drigger en su seno con ataduras más fuertes que cualquier cadena. Pequeñas marcas sanguinolentas cubren el cuerpo del chico ahí donde los hilos tocan la piel.

Circe le sonríe, altaneramente, disfrutando de la visión del pequeño gusano que se retuerce en el anzuelo. Sin libertad de pies o manos, lo único que Rei puede hacer es alzar la cabeza y mirar a la bruja con una expresión vacía de temor o ansiedad, nunca mostrando su incomodidad. El desafío brilla en sus pupilas, algo que ni la agonía ni el dolor han logrado apagar; es demasiado orgulloso para rendirse. Es demasiado insensato para permanecer con vida.

**_"¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hijo?" _**sus palabras son huecas aunque un ligero matiz inquisitivo se asoma tras ellas.

En respuesta Drigger conjura la imagen que tiene libertad de moverse por el espacio y mostrarse ante los intrusos que entran en su jaula.

**_"No recuerdo a ningún hijo tuyo"._** la voz de aquel Drigger mantiene el timbre aterciopelado que le es característico, sin embargo la sonrisa muestra un atisbo de rebeldía.

Circe no siente deseos de hablar con una ilusión que se muestra libre de sus ataduras, desea enfrentarse al verdadero Drigger, aquel que se halla bajo su poder. Haciendo uso de su energía se deshace de la imagen que el gato le ha mostrado y con voz dura espeta:

_**"Mi hijo Andrei es el único capaz de entrar aquí y quiero saber qué tratos tienes con él".**_

Sin amilanarse Drigger conjura una vez más la imagen que se amolda a su voluntad y es ella quien responde a la pregunta. Circe sabe que es una manera de desafiarla. Siempre ha sido así; el verdadero Drigger jamás pronuncia palabra en su presencia.

_**"Sólo trajo un mensaje para mí".**_

_**"¿Cuál?"**_

_**"Me dijo que planeas declarar la guerra a los guardianes".**_

_**"¿Y por qué eso habría de importarte?"**_

_**"Porque estarás haciendo lo que Daisuke quiere. Si te enfrentas a los guardianes no tienes asegurada la victoria..."**_

_**"Y deseas que los deje en paz¿no?. Muy poco sutil de tu parte sugerirlo". **_

_**"A Daisuke no le importa quien gane, dejara que se maten entre sí para después destruir al vencedor. Crees que las sombras te siguen, pero ellas obedecerán a su amo si él a sí lo quiere". **_

_**"Confías demasiado en él".**_

Drigger meneó la cabeza y fue su imagen quién respondió:

_**"Daisuke hará lo que sea por terminar con lo que ha empezado. Sus deseos están por encima de cualquier persona. Si representas un estorbo te aniquilara. Te deja vivir porque sirves a su propósito pero en el momento en que dejes de ser útil te destruirá". **_

Circe esbozo una desdeñosa sonrisa.

_**"Jamás entenderé como es que tu amo te ha soportado, en su lugar yo te hubiese asesinado".**_

_**"Entonces hazlo".**_

_**"¿Y perder al favorito de Daisuke?. Nunca. No por nada sigues bajo mi poder, tengo una ventaja que no voy a desperdiciar. Una vez que los guardianes no existan, Daisuke aceptara tratar conmigo si es que quiere verte de nuevo. Eres el único por quien daría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Ofrecería oro y vida sólo por recuperarte. Y seré yo quien te devuelva a él". **_

La furia brillo en los ojos del gato.

_**"¡Eres tan estupida como todos los demás!. Daisuke esta un paso delante de ti, pequeña bruja ciega, y te matara una vez que termines con su trabajo. Me equivoque al creer que alguien como tú comprendería que él no puede sentir afecto por nadie. Pero oye esto: No eres la primera que trata de utilizarme. Otros han muerto por ser tan ingenuos en creer que Daisuke inclinara la cabeza por mí".**_

Circe se alejo, sin escucharle.

Drigger guardo silencio cuando los recuerdos acudieron a su cabeza sin que pudiera evitarlo. Y como era natural en aquel espacio los recuerdos tomaron vida y escaparon de sus pensamientos para proyectarse a su alrededor. Rostros familiares, olvidados hace tiempo, emergieron de sus memorias y tomaron forma frente a él. Una en particular atrajo toda su atención: Rostro ovalado, ancha sonrisa, ojos claros, guapo y galante...

La imagen pinto de la más honda tristeza el bonito rostro felino. Rei cerró los ojos para despejar su mente, pero no podía apartar la dulce voz que susurraba en su oído afectuosas palabras. Un lamento ahogado escapo de sus labios bajo el nombre de _Otsuki_.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Diez años después de la batalla en la aldea Ivanov, cuando Drigger desapareció del mundo y su amo se esfumo en la nada, el gran ejercito de Daisuke se disolvió. Ahora viven como cazadores, cazarecompensas o ladrones; se esconden en montañas, lejos de toda civilización; vagan errantes, sin hogar fijo ni destino que alcanzar. Se desperdigaron por el mundo y sólo su amo, con la ayuda de Drigger, puede reunirlos de nuevo.

Pero saben que si Reiji los convoca ellos volveran.

Porque Reiji es el líder, aunque sea Drigger la mano derecha del guardian, la cadena que los une a todos y aquel capaz de vencerlos, nadie representa más autoridad que Reiji, el espiritu más fiel a Daisuke. Y en diez años Reiji jamás ha dejado de buscar a Drigger y nadie le ha visto desde entonces. Tampoco saben que fue de Falborg, pero corren rumores; dicen que viaja con un guardian, aunque nadie lo ha confirmado. Los espiritus saben que a falta de ellos dos pueden recurrir a Tenshi o incluso a Garland.

Es fácil localizar a Tenshi aún cuando viaje constantemente. Junto con Youko, Altha y Anku, prefieren los lugares altos, montañas o acantilados; lugares de poca accesibilidad. Tenshi, la loba blanca, se mantiene a la espera, pues presiente que tiempos dificiles se avecinan. Youko disfruta de la caza y en compañia de Altha visitan las aldeas, pasean entre los humanos, a veces robando o entrando en las cantinas para apostar. En ese tipo de lugares es frecuente encontrase con algun otro espiritu que se encuentre de visita en el pueblo.

Y es Munai, el halcón, quien se encuentra con ellos en una fría tarde de Otoño. Es quien les informa sobre el ataque contra los Mizuhara. Lo sabe porque estaba de paso cuando sucedió, lo sabe porque fue a ver la caída de los guardianes. Les habla sobre las nuevas lealtades de Yui, aquella que guia el ejercito de la hechicera. Sonrié maliciosamente cuando añade:

.- Y Falborg defiende a los guardianes.

Altha frunce el ceño y Youko protesta, no aceptaran ninguna acusación sin pruebas, pero Munai no tiene razones para mentir. Tenshi tampoco cree la historia cuando esa misma noche la oye; todos saben que aún guarda cierto interés por Falborg y le es fiel hasta la muerte. Munai se encoge de hombros ante su escepticismo y decide quedarse con ellos por un tiempo, solo porque espera encontrarse con Falborg.

Pero son Yasha y Ritze quienes vuelven para saludar. Han pasado años viviendo en las Costas del Sur; el antiguo hogar de Yasha, quien disfruta de la brisa marina y la sensación de la arena en sus pies. Es ella quien siente nostalgia por su hogar, quien desea volver para charlar con amigos y cuando emprende el viaje de regreso Ritze la acompaña. Porque el hogar de Yasha es el hogar de Ritze. Porque son seres afines, que se conocieron después de la muerte. La Gacela y el Ocelote.

.- ¿Y piensas que Falborg vendrá? .- le pregunta Yasha a Munai una vez que escucha su historia.

El chico se encoge de hombros, no sabe con certeza pero por alguna razón lo cree; a partir de ese momento otean el horizonte con más frecuencia, rastrean la energía y buscan la presencia de todo espiritu, sin embargo es Yui quien aparece en su montaña, mostrandose altanera y engreída, con esa actitud que destila antipatía por todos los seres del mundo. Ella no pierde tiempo festejando la reunión con antiguos camaradas, tiene cosas que hacer. Sus intenciones son claras cuando ordena:

.- Reune a todos los espiritus, Tenshi. Que todos busquen a Reiji, ordenes de Circe.

La respuesta de Tenshi es soltarse a reír. El sonido es contagioso, libre, amplio y repleto de ironía. Le brillan los ojos cuando finalmente logra controlarse, una sonrisa rebelde se asoma en sus labios. Rezuma poder, encanto y vida, como cada espiritu que tiene un pasado, como es natural en un espiritu de su calibre. Muy diferente de la fuerza primitiva que se reconoce en Falborg, o de la apabullante energía que rodea a Drigger. Cuando Tenshi habla, hace gala de su autoridad:

.- Ve y di a tu ama que Reiji esta fuera de su alcance.

.- Harás lo que te digo o arrasaremos a cada espiritu existente. .- al terminar un grupo de sombras aparece en la entrada de la cueva, permanecen quietos pero la tensión en su energía indica peligro.

Yui sonrié y Tenshi pierde su paciencia. Jamás ha simpatizado con Yui y el que ella quiera mandarla es una afrenta demasiado grande.

.- ¿Es una declaración de guerra?.

.- Sólo si así lo quieres.

Tenshi espera el ataque, responde con igual fiereza y en la oscuridad de la noche breves destellos iluminan el paisaje. Youko alterna su forma humana y su transformación en cuervo para defenderse. Anku utiliza su poder sobre el agua para rechazar a sus enemigos. Altha y Munai se cubren las espaldas. Ritze y Yasha hacen gala de su poder y su inmejorable sincronía.

Es una batalla sangrienta, ningún oponente teme morir. Las sombras atacan con precisión, no sienten piedad o misericoridad, no hay miedo. Cada espiritu se entrega sin amedrentarse por las heridas que poco a poco van cubriendo su cuerpo. Sangre, aliento, sudor que se entremezcla con los elementos que cada espiritu domina. Tierra. Viento. Fuego. Agua.

Yui embiste contra Tenshi y logra un corte profundo en su abdomen. Su habilidad en batalla ha mejorado, ahora que el poder de Circe la protege su fuerza es densa y apabullante. Tenshi no puede predecir sus movimientos, sólo esquiva ataques cada vez más feroces. Cuando tropieza logra girar en el aire, torciendo su tobillo sin evitar el golpe que Yui dirige a su corazón.

Y es entonces cuando el fuego aparece de la nada para protegerla. Yui tuerce su gesto al encontrarse con su nuevo oponente. Falborg sonrié, con ese gesto animal que presagia dolor y amenaza, esta desafiándola en silencio, sin perder su maravillosa calma.

.- Tienes dos opciones: Venir y terminar nuestra pelea o correr por tu vida.

El primer pensamiento de Yui es atacar, desea borrar la estupida sonrisa de su rostro, pero recuerda las indicaciones de Circe, debe esperar antes de disfrutar su venganza. Ordena un alto en el ataque y tras repetir su encomienda el grupo se retira.

Sin preocuparse por los recientes acontecimientos los espiritus ofrecen una calurosa bienvenida al recién llegado. El cuerpo de Falborg aún luce los moretones y arañazos de su última batalla, su poder curativo es ineficiente con las heridas inflingidas por seres inhumanos. Y los demás lo descubren cuando su cuerpo se niega a curarse. Deben hacerlo al modo antiguo, limpiando heridas y dejando cicatrizar.

.- ¿Por qué has vuelto Falborg? .- es la pregunta que hace Youko después de comentar la batalla.

Bryan suelta un bufido y mira la pequeña fogata que ha encendido.

.- Necesito hablar con Yasha, creí que Tenshi sabría donde encontrarla; pero veo que ella volvió antes de tiempo. .- clavó la mirada en la mujer de verde cabellera.

Yasha le miro interrogante, evaluando sus palabras; hay algo fascinante en su forma de fruncir el ceño.

.- Drigger me dijo que tenías el don de sanar, que tu poder inspiró el miedo de tu pueblo, dijo que fueron ellos quienes te asesinaron. Por esa razón Daisuke te otorgó la forma de una Gacela, no eres guerrera..

Ella le miro largamente antes de responder:

.- Daisuke siempre se esfuerza en conocer el pasado de cada uno, no me sorprende que lo comparta con Drigger o incluso con Reiji. El gato no te mintió, pero él debió recordarte que una vez que mueres pierdes el don que te dieron en vida. No es algo que sobreviva a tu fin.

.- Eso no importa. Con don o sin él eres la única que sabe como tratar heridas no humanas. Posiblemente no puedas curar pero sabes más que cualquier otro...

.- Olvide que no sabes pedir las cosas Falborg, si quieres que te ayude lo haré. Sólo dime de que se trata.

Hay un breve silencio antes de que Falborg hable. Jamás ha suplicado por nada, tampoco sabe lo que es pedir cortesmente, siempre toma lo que desea, siempre hace lo que quiere, nadie se lo ha impedido, nadie se atreve a intentarlo. Fue un principe consentido y rebelde, y aún después de la muerte sabe imponer su voluntad. Le dice lo que busca y si Yasha no puede hacerlo buscara quien lo haga.

.- ¡Jamás!

Es Tenshi quien salta horrorizada al escucharle. Resulta inaudito que sea Falborg, el mayor enemigo de los guardianes, quien trate de salvar a uno. Desconcierto, ira, confusión, todo se mezcla haciendo imposible comprender el por qué, y nada puede hacer cuando Yasha accede a cooperar. Les acompaña cuando bajan por la ladera hasta las faldas de la montaña dándose cuenta de que nada hará que Falborg abandone semejante empresa.

Siete espiritus contemplan el cuerpo moribundo de un muchachito de quince años; su piel tiene un ligero tono amoratado, el cuerpo suda frío y sus miembros se mantienen rígidos. No hay movimientos bruscos, no hay balbuceos incoherentes, permanece inerte como si estuviera muerto, y sólo su respiración desmiente ese hecho; la vida se escapa entre estertores y jadeos, una pequeña luz que se extingue poco a poco.

Cuando Yasha intenta tocarlo un destello de energía la obliga a retirar la mano.

.- Quien lo haya tocado maldijo su sangre, enveneno su cuerpo y lo abandono en las tinieblas. Es posible que jamás vuelva a _vivir_, tal vez se pierda para siempre. No puedo decirlo. Depende de su fuerza de voluntad, de su deseo de vivir... .- sus manos volaron por el cuerpo de Max. .- Usaste tu poder para llamar a su espiritu, lo mantienes con vida aunque eso mina tu fuerza... ¿cómo se llama este jovencito que tanto interés tiene para ti?

.- Max Mizuhara.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Hay mucho trabajo por hacer en la aldea Mizuhara, y son los jóvenes quienes toman parte activa en el cuidado de los más pequeños. Y todos procuran hacer una estancia más confortable para los guardianes heridos, muchos de ellos casi agonicos.

Esa noche, tres semanas después del ataque, es el primer día de invierno. En aquella región el frío es intenso aunque no hay hielo; los guardianes se calientan alrededor de grandes fogatas hechas y conservadas con magia, el cansancio se mezcla con la tristeza ante el recuerdo de aquellos que se han ido.

Kai duerme..., sueña con recuerdos que le son ajenos como si fuera un espectador silencioso cuya presencia pasa desapercibida. Imagenes que nublan su juicio y le llevan a lugares lejanos donde todo es gris y opaco. Sueños que parecen reales, imposiblemente reales...

_Arboles frondosos se erigen a su vista, tierra blanda y firme bajo sus pies; viento y calor, aunque el sol empiece a decaer. Hay un aroma, no dulce, tal vez intenso y picante que molesta. Y las voces, como murmullos apagados que luchan por escapar, te atrapan en un torbellino devorando tu sentido. _

_Ha soñado con aquel paisaje infinidad de veces, pero siempre es envuelto por el zumbido de las voces que le engullen; se pierde entre los árboles hasta que alguien le despierta. Esa noche es distinto. Reconoce el panorama. Descubre el camino. La claridad del sueño le abruma. Como si alguien corriera un velo, cada piedra, cada árbol, cada silueta se dibuja ante sus ojos con asombrosa precisión._

_Hay fuego devorando la madera, humo que se eleva en espirales. Lo que antes fue una aldea ahora no quedan más que escombros y siluetas que se pierden en las sombras. Ruina. Miseria. Y Muerte. Personas que gritan con voces desesperadas, que piden clemencia y ruegan por su vida. Lamentos al borde de las lagrimas, en carne viva, con la sangre roja y caliente._

_Pero esas voces carecen de importancia comparadas con aquella que se alza y se oculta entre ellas. Llama, grita, llora. Y en su desesperación suena tan nitida y brillante que es imposible ignorarla. Vibra y palpita, retorciendo su corazón. Es urgente ir en su ayuda, se esta muriendo¿acaso nadie la escucha?. Hay furia y dolor por igual, tanta fuerza y tristeza, todo proveniente de su agonía._

_Esta suplicando, ordenando, gimiendo, las palabras se pierden en el aire pero su sonido permanece flotando, guiandole hasta el corazón. Pasea entre las ruinas, sin ver cuerpos, sin toparse con ningún ser vivo, pero sin duda existen; nadie más podría sollozar de esa forma. _

_Ahi, a lo lejos, descubre siluetas que forcejean. _

_Le cuesta identificarlas. Hay tanta energía emanando de ellas que de ser real sentiría el calor, el sofoco, el apabullante poder que brota sin control. Detecta cierta paranoia en una de ellas. Su poder no brota con orden, es como lava. Intensa, poderosa, terrible y destructora. Bulle, gira, se expande. Y por ello su fuerza se pierde, se desvanece. _

_Daisuke, con su siempre sonrisa, con su fría calma, domina. Usa su poder con un fin, mientras Drigger, histerico, ciego a su amo, lucha encarnizadamente por alcanzar algo que tiene frente a él. El primero retiene al segundo, sin perder un ápice de serenidad, sin preocuparse por la obvia inestabilidad del chico. El guardian lo sujeta por la cintura, apresando uno de sus brazos mientras aferra la muñeca libre que trata de extenderse._

_Drigger conserva su belleza, casi étera, presente. Parece incluso más joven, más ingenuo, más atractivo, sin importar que en ese momento su rostro este pintado de la más honda desesperación. Se debate feroz, incansable, pero Kai descubre que sus movimientos son guiados por el miedo. Lo ciega la ira y se consume en su dolor. _

_Sus palabras piden._

_"Detenlo"._

_Sus gestos ordenan_

_"Basta"._

_Sus ojos súplican._

_"...por favor"._

_Es el tono, su mirada, lo que quiebra la estoica apariencia de Kai, desea hacer algo -_lo que sea-_ para no verle vulnerable. Quiere borrar esa expresión de su rostro, protegerle; daría incluso la vida. _

_Daisuke no se muestra afectado, sonrié dulcemente, rezumando poder y encanto. En su rostro hay expresiones de gentileza y dulzura, todo él brilla afable, engañosamente afable, porque detrás se esconde un resplandor peligroso que anuncia destrucción. Pero a Drigger no le importa si le amenaza. Ruge, muerde, aúlla..., parece una bestia salvaje que defiende su territorio. _

_El guardian le habla con voz tierna y baja como si explicara algo de fácil compresión pero de vital importancia. Susurra en su oído mientras Drigger se debate feroz. Hace enfasis en la lealtad que le debe. Una lección, dice, que jamás olvidará. Y hay una frase en particular que es recalcada con fuego._

_.- Recuerda, Drigger, que no puedes acabar con algo que no te pertenece. Y tu vida es mía._

_Y en respueta, un lamento._

_.- ...has que pare..., Daisuke..., hazlo..., por favor..._

_Una señal y todo termina._

_Hay un pequeño destello, como una luz que estalla y se disuelve. Drigger cesa en su áfan por liberarse. Tiene los ojos fijos, la expresión rígida como si la vida se le escapara. Todo él parece de piedra. Es posible que incluso no respire, que la sangre ya no fluya... tal vez no vuelva a sentirlo jamás. _

_Se escucha un golpe sordo. Un cuerpo que cae para no moverse más. Tan cerca que puedes tocarlo, aún caliente. Es entonces que Daisuke cede en su abrazo y Drigger cae de rodillas con los miembros flacidos, incapaz de procesar pensamiento alguno. Mira con ojos ausentes. Le tiemblan las manos... _

_...puede que el corazón._

_Permanece inmóvil, durante un minuto, una eternidad. Sólo mira el cadaver que yace a unos pasos, aún caliente mientras la vida se escapa. Si se mueve el tiempo será tiempo y nada volvera a ser igual. Lo sabe, lo siente, porque tendrá que desmoronarse pero no podrá morir..._

_"Mi culpa". Contempla con gesto mecanico las gotas de agua que caen al suelo. "Mi culpa". Tarda en comprender que son suyas, que sus ojos arden y que algo le moja las mejillas. "Mi culpa". Logra inclinarse pero duda antes de tocar lo que sea que hay frente a él. "Mi culpa". Esta muerto, es una confirmación que siente en las entrañas. "Mi culpa". Y esa verdad la guardara en su corazón con la esperanza de ahogarse con ella._

_.- Por supuesto que es tu culpa, Drigger. _

_"Lo siento". Lo acerca, lo abraza, lo aferra, y se aferra a si mismo. "Lo siento". Hace tiempo que no llora, que se ha prometido no hacerlo, esa noche olvida promesas y juramentos. "Lo siento". Lagrimas que afloran, calientes, saladas, infinitas; es un llanto mudo que desgarra y asfixia. "Lo siento". Se lamenta sin voz, tratando de expiar sus culpas. Todo en vano, porque él merece morir. Lo pide y nadie lo escucha._

_Cuando Drigger se lamenta el mundo entero se estremece de agonía, todo tiembla, todo llora, porque nadie debe sufrir de esa manera estando solo. Sollozos entrecortados que afloran de su boca, preciosa y suave, destrozando el corazón. Drigger sufre, se despedaza, y no muere... un dolor que se expande sin control._

_Es "Otsuki" un lamento ahogado que martillea en el aire con dolorosa insistencia y deja el alma en carne viva. Es "Otsuki" una disculpa y un perdon... Cuando Drigger dice "Otsuki" todo se vuelve espeso, negro, duro... _

Despierta sudando, sin aire, con el corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Parece afiebrado, con el cuerpo débil y tembloroso. Siente la boca seca y toma, casi por inercia, el vaso con agua que le ofrecen. Jadea hasta normalizar su respiración, pero la cabeza pulsa de tal modo que tiene ganas de vomitar.

Esquiva los ojos inquisitivos cuando le agradece escuetamente por el agua. Se siente enfermo y por la forma como Yuriy le mira es seguro que él así lo piensa. Necesita caminar, despejarse, pero cuando logra ponerse de pie nota el cuerpo adolorido y cansado. Hace tiempo que los sueños le agotan, casi siempre le dejan como si no hubiese dormido, pero esa noche siente que va a morirse. Parece que le embotaron el cerebro, vaciaron sus venas, le arrancaron las entrañas...

Se acerca el alba, el rocío impregna la suave hierba. Yuriy se frota los ojos mientras Kai despereza sus músculos, el fuego de la hoguera calienta la pequeña choza improvisada. Ambos contemplan el amanecer que llega; son los últimos días de su estancia en la aldea, los grupos Ivanov y Kinomiya volveran a sus hogares en menos de una semana.

.- Diselo a mi padre.

.- No.

Yuriy se adelanta, le corta el paso. Es feroz, incluso sin proponerselo; todos coinciden en que será un excelente líder cuando llegue la hora. Y aún con quince años, siendo impulsivo, tan tenaz como cabezota, tiene la fuerza y el ingenio para mandar. Y en ese momento siente la necesidad de hacerlo, después de todo se trata de su mejor amigo.

.- No me importa si son recuerdos, visiones o alucinaciones, deben parar. Despiertas cansado, te pierdes; así que o me dices qué rayos te pasa o no descansare hasta averiguarlo.

Pero Kai no cede. Drigger es un tema que no se discute, ni siquiera con Yuriy. Es privado porque no son recuerdos suyos, porque él mismo se siente un intruso, alguien sucio que husmea. Porque el dolor del gato es palpable y no tiene derecho a divulgarlo. Hablar de ellos los hará reales, los harán inevitables. Y lo que en verdad desea es escucharlos de Drigger, conocerlos de él.

Se aleja, hasta los primeros árboles donde la sombra le oculta de miradas indiscretas. Yuriy le sigue, porque es terco, porque se preocupa; pero no insiste, sólo le acompaña. Es relajante encontrarse en medio del bosque cada mañana, cuando el mundo empieza a despertar, cuando escuchas que la vida vuelve al salir el sol. Tiene encanto y ellos saben distinguirlo.

.- ¿Podrías al menos confíar en mí?

Kai respira, disfruta del alba, de la sensación de inicio, pero es _Dranzer_ quien la siente, quien vibra con ella. _Dranzer_ calla mientras Kai responde:

.- Me marchare antes que acabe el invierno.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Debo hacerlo.

.- ¡Con un demonio, Kai, por qué!. Deja las ambigüedades, deja el misterio y dime por qué rayos no he de impedirlo.

.- Porque _necesito_ hablar con Drigger.

Yuriy menea la cabeza, con demasiadas cosas para decir pero ninguna que sea sensata. Siente que el mundo va demasiado aprisa, que esta por hundirse en el hielo. Está por perder a un hermano, que tal vez no comparta su sangre, pero forma parte de su familia. Creció y aprendió con él, ha forjado lazos invisibles reacios a romperse. Es imposible dejarlo tan fácil.

.- ¿Mi padre lo sabe?

.- Sé que lo acepta.

.- No hablo de haber husmeado en sus pensamientos, te pregunto si lo hablaste con él.

Una negación, simple y contundente. Una palabra cuyo significado varía según quién la pronuncie.

Cuando Yuriy dice _no_ es como ver el mundo temblar, porque a veces su negación va teñida de obstinación y muchas veces es puro empecinamiento; cuando Kai dice _no_ es no, no hay opciones, no hay alternativas, no hay cambios de opinión, es un hecho más que una elección.

.- Me iré antes que emprendamos el regreso a las montañas.

Esta dicho, no hay marcha atrás.

Cuando Yuriy toma una decisión se aferra a ella con uñas y dientes, no mide consecuencias, es impulsivo y reacciona según se presenten los acontecimientos; cuando Kai decide, simplemente lo decide y es una regla inviolable, mide posibilidades y elige la más conveniente.

.- Me iré, sin despedidas ni alboroto.

El oírlo hace a Yuriy querer zarandearle, tiene ganas de gritarle y darle de bofetadas hasta hacerle reaccionar. Quiere hacerle entender que el mundo esta en guerra, que apenas tiene quince años, que es una locura, pero es inútil. Y lo sabe.

Cuando Yuriy se empeña en algo sangra y suda por lograrlo, es necio hasta decir _basta_ y lo hace porque tiene convicción en lo que hace; cuando Kai se empeña da el alma por alcanzarlo, si es necesario luchara hasta la muerte porque no entiende lo que es abandonar.

Pero se equivoca si cree que lo dejara ir así como así. Yuriy no sabe dejarlo estar.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Cuando Andrei trata de encontrarse con Drigger, se topa con las puertas cerradas y la única explicación posible es que su madre le ha prohibido la entrada. No tiene forma de engañarla, tampoco tiene el poder para entrar en la tierra de Daisuke. En su mente persiste la idea de seguir su viaje hacia el norte, pero a cada momento evoca la imagen del rostro esculpido y bello que se encuentra en la aldea Mizuhara, ha memorizado los triangulos azules y los ojos rojizos, profundos, que dicen todo y nada.

Han pasado seis semanas después del Gran Ataque, hace frío y nieva, y mientras aviva el fuego de la hoguera piensa en la decisión que ha tomado. Para liberar a Drigger de la prisión en la que Circe le retiene necesita de Reiji. Le ha llamado cada día, dejando un rastro de energía y asegurandose de ir en la dirección correcta, pero casi cuarenta y cinco días sin respuesta le hacen dudar de su elección.

Es probable que Reiji no desee ser encontrado y sin embargo él tampoco se dará por vencido. Los días se tornan insoportablemente fríos mientras nota que la presencia de un espiritu se desvanece en el aire. Hace tiempo que ha evitado mirar en el futuro porque su madre podría encontrarle, pero esa noche mira el cielo hasta que todo lo demás se hunde en la nada.

Hay ríos que se alimentan de la lluvia espesa y roja que cae del cielo negro. Sin dirección, sin destino. Siluetas oscuras que se perfilan en la noche, bebiendo de aquel manantial. Y es entonces que percibe una ondulación en la suavidad de la noche, allá, a lo lejos del mundo. Descubre, con cierto asombro, la imagen de un hombre joven.

Varonil, picante; intenso y presente. Un bello rostro, simetrico y finamente perfilado, que induce confianza. De pronto, sin razón alguna, se siente amenazado, porque todo es tan dulce y encantador que le hace sentir recelo inmediato.

_¿Quién eres?._

_Has hablado de mí con tu hermana._

Incluso su voz, grave, tentadora, hace juego con los ojos cobalto.

_La noche en que Drigger fue encerrado yo te vi mirandome. _

Andrei lo recuerda. Recuerda el momento justo cuando toco a Daisuke, recuerda el fuego, recuerda el rostro de su hermana y recuerda la visión que le impulso a elegir el camino que ahora recorre.

_Eres Dranzer, la sombra de Daisuke, la fuente de su poder..., _

_Protego a Daisuke y cuido de Drigger, y mi destino esta unido al de ellos. Soy el mediador. Daisuke debe respetar las decisiones de Drigger y viceversa. _

_¿Y qué pasa si ambas se contraponen?_

_Siempre existe una tercer salida. Complacer a uno para no afectar al otro._

_Pero hubo algo¿cierto?, algo que no te permite ofrecer una solución para ambas partes. Por eso has dejado de ser un sólo ser. _

_Daisuke desea con todo su ser la muerte del último heredero Hiwatari. Drigger desea con toda su alma proteger a ese linaje. Es un deseo que no puedo cumplir, debe existir un Dranzer para cada uno. El _Dranzer _que hará hasta lo imposible por cumplir el deseo de Daisuke y el _Dranzer _que dará la vida por proteger a Kai Hiwatari. _

_Ese eres tú... pero no entiendo por qué Drigger te eligió a ti._

_Él no lo hizo. Le otorgó al heredero Hiwatari poderes para defenderse, lo marco para hacerle saber a Daisuke que el chico estaba bajo su cuidado. Incluso Drigger moriría por defenderle. Pero no puedo permitir que eso pase. Desde entonces he cuidado del chico como Drigger quería. Y es hora que ambos se encuentren._

_¿Por qué?...¿por qué has esperando tanto para mostrarte?._

_Porque no era tiempo. Kai Hiwatari desconoce su poder, los guardianes no pueden enseñarle más de lo que ellos saben. Tiene preguntas. Tiene dudas. Necesita de Drigger._

_Y qué esperas de mí._

_Que lo lleves a él. Tienes el don para viajar por las dimensiones y él tiene el poder para traer de vuelta a Drigger. _

_Drigger volverá aunque yo no haga nada. Lo he visto suplicar ayuda y morir solo, pero nada de lo que diga le hará cambiar de opinión. Y aunque tenga la opción de evitar el dolor que le espera al volver a este mundo, él no la tomara. _

_Es el destino de Drigger volver. Desea proteger la vida de las personas que le son preciadas. _

_Más preciadas que su propia vida._ Andrei suspiró._ Si no puedo salvarle haré lo posible por evitar que se hunda en el fuego._

_Tal vez puedas ver el futuro. Tal vez comprendas que nuestro destino se entrelaza con el destino de las personas que nos rodean, que una simple intervención, una palabra puede alterar un equilibrio. Pero Drigger decidió su futuro cuando decidió marcar al heredero Hiwatari. Decidió que yo protegería a ese niño del destino que Daisuke le predijo en el pasado. _

_¿De qué hablas?_

_Para Drigger sólo existe un camino._

_Hay dos futuros para él._

_Todos sus actos estan encaminados a un único destino. _

_¿Cuál?_

_Dímelo tú. _

_El fuego... siempre el fuego, pero qué tiene que ver con Kai._

_Si Kai fracasa, Daisuke vencerá. Y es el futuro que Drigger desea evitar a toda costa._

_¿Fracasar?...¿en qué? l_os ojos de Andrei se abrieron de forma infinitesimal ante una revelación _¿Drigger morirá a manos del heredero Hiwatari?._

Cuando Dranzer sonríe todo parece perfecto, brillante y cálido. El mundo se aclara, una visión es conjurada ante sus ojos. La pradera se extiende, infinita y vasta, suave y cálida. Como un paisaje cualquiera, sólo que hay un silencioso sobrenatural, casi aterrador. Le sorprende escuchar a Dranzer porque su voz destaca con sorprendente claridad.

_Debes hacer que Kai Hiwatari se encuentre con Drigger. _

Cuando Andrei despierta no le sorprende encontrarse con un hombre encapuchado que esperaba a unos pasos de él. Vio en él a un espiritu, vio su experiencia combinada con un ligero matiz de tristeza; la modesta expresión de su rostro no augura nada. Pero reconoce al instante el rostro atezado y los ojos claros. Es sorprendente ver como el tiempo no marca el atractivo rostro que conociera diez años antes.

Reiji, el espiritu perdido.

Es Reiji quien le mira, el espiritu a quien ha buscado.

Continuara

**"El frío pasado llegará a ser cálido,  
****la niebla se disipa, y tus temores se alejan.  
****Una simple sonrisa,  
****rescata un sueño de la oscuridad."**

_n/a_

_Para quienes extrañen al gato debo decir que pronto volvera. Para quienes deseen ver a Bryan y a Yuriy tardara un poco más. Y para quienes esperan que Kai tome un papel más activo espero no defraudarles. Y mientras tanto sabemos un poco más del pasado de Drigger, nos enteramos que Daisuke espera en alguna parte, y lamentablemente se avecina una guerra. _

_Por cierto para quienes pregunten por el verso que aparece al final de cada capitulo la cosa es así: Se trata de una pequeña conversación, algo rara lo admito pero adelanta cosas del futuro y pasado si sabes leer cuidadosamente. Iniciando en el capitulo tres quien habla es Rei, en el cuatro es de Kai, y se alternan una y otra apartir de ahí. _

_Besos y suerte. Estoy escribiendo a toda prisa antes de entrar a clases. Agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, es por ustedes por lo que esto sigue, lento pero sigue. **Gracias a Cloy Ivanov. Samael Bene Elohim. ****Shiroi Tsuki. BRIGHID ANGEL. GabZ. Galy. Kanna-Neko-jin. Kaiasecas. Y Navleu que entra de nuevo a la escuela. **_


	13. Primer Paso

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
****Por Roquel**

**Capitulo 13  
****PRIMER PASO**

Es posible que Max no despierte nunca, que su existencia transcurra en una cama incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo, alimentándose de lo que Yasha prepara para él. Y aunque permanece ajeno a la guerra que se disputa fuera de la montaña, teme por la vida de sus parientes. Porque sueña, a veces con su madre, a veces con Drigger, y ambos le previenen del mundo. Espiritus van y vienen sin enterarse de su presencia. Espiritus que buscan el consejo de Tenshi. Espiritus que buscan protección una vez que se niegan servir a Circe. Sus guerreros, sombras inmortales, se ocultan en el día y atacan por la noche, y ningún espiritu parece inmune; la bruja es implacable.

El invierno se niega a retirarse, la comida escasea y los guardianes hacen lo posible por defender sus tierras. Por esa razón los Kinomiya e Ivanov se preparan para partir tan pronto sea posible. Cada guardian tiene una tarea que cumplir: Kouji Kinomiya se encarga de las provisiones, Shigeru Ivanov procura que las monturas estén listas. Y entre ellos nadie nota el secretismo de Yuriy, sólo Daichi, el primo de Takao, lo observa con franco interés. Es obvio, incluso para él, que esconde algo pero no logra precisar nada. El chico puede ser una tumba cuando lo quiere.

Esa noche, dos días antes de partir, escucha sin proponérselo una conversación entre Yuriy y su padre.

.- ¿Es lo que quieres?

.- Sí.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Porque no dejare que vaya solo.

.- Es su decisión, no la tuya.

Yuriy se muerde los labios, indeciso, no sabe cómo explicarse. Quiere decirle a su padre que puede ser un capricho, que aunque sea una locura, no puede dejarlo estar porque si Kai va él no se quedará atrás.

.- Es mi decisión ir con él.

Su padre entiende lo que no dice y le basta mirarle a la cara para saber cuan comprometido esta. Y de cierta forma comprende cuál será el resultado final.

.- Te seré franco, Yuriy. Un oscuro presagio se cierne en el destino de Kai. Y aunque vayas, eso no garantiza que ambos vuelvan. Este viaje es algo que él tiene que hacer, pero no hay razón para que tú lo acompañes.

.- ¿Por qué?..., .- la pregunta es violenta, a Yuriy le molesta su ignorancia. .- él dice que debe hablar con Drigger pero _**por qué**_.

Shigeru suspira, no sabe como explicarse.

.- Quiere respuestas. .- responde al fin en un breve susurro. .- Respuestas que ningún guardian puede darle. El espíritu que lo marcó tal vez no lo hizo con un propósito pero si tuvo un motivo para hacerlo. Es algo que Kai necesita saber.

.- Y necesitara de alguien que cuide su espalda.

Hay firmeza en sus palabras, firmeza y cabezonería.

.- La búsqueda de Kai puede tomar años, le llevara a lugares donde los guardianes no son bienvenidos. Es un viaje peligroso y no hay éxito garantizado.

.- Con mayor razón no puede ir solo.

.- Tus obligaciones son otras, Yuriy. Como próximo líder del Clan, no tienes tiempo para viajar por el mundo. Y mucho menos cuando hay una guerra sobre nosotros.

.- No reniego de mi rango, pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras mi mejor amigo se larga a cumplir su destino. No te pido tu permiso, quiero tu aprobación.

.- ¿Y si no la doy?

.- Me iré sin ella.

Daichi no puede ver la sonrisa confianzuda y amistosa que el padre dedica a su hijo. Y tampoco puede notar el asombroso parecido entre ambos cuando el mayor menea la cabeza.

.- Sé que iras aunque Kai no lo quiera. Iras aunque me oponga. Iras aun cuando sabes que el destino de Kai no es tu destino. No por nada eres mi hijo. Tienes mi aprobación, Yuriy, aunque no consienta el destino que has elegido.

.- Me gusta ir contra las reglas.

Shigeru se ríe, pero Daichi se aleja sin escuchar su respuesta. El corazón le late desenfrenadamente y pensamientos fugaces le nublan la cabeza. Una idea fija brilla desde el fondo de su mente. Esta decidido. Se sobresalta cuando mano amistosa se posa en su hombro y le hace volverse.

Ojos azul noche, piel oscura. Takao le observa con el entrecejo fruncido.

.- ¿Qué haces?

Daichi parece contrariado cuando trata de explicarse.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Cobijada bajo un árbol de flores rosáceas, los ojos de Judy están fijos en el estanque de agua cristalina que hay a sus pies. Observa el lento movimiento de los peces que se arremolinan en el fondo, escucha a los pájaros trinar sobre su cabeza. Es un bello día estival, fresco y dulzón, y la suave brisa le acaricia la piel. El paisaje es ideal para descansar. Ella no descansa, esta alerta. Espera. Y su espera se ve recompensada cuando la silueta de Daisuke aparece en su campo de visión. Si no le conociera, admiraría la suavidad que su energía despide, contemplaría con agrado el delicado rostro simétrico, y aceptaría sin queja la encantadora cortesía que siempre derrocha, pero le desprecia y no existe poder humano que le haga cambiar de opinión. En silencio el guardian ordena y ella obedece. Judy se disuelve en el aire y lleva a su amo hasta el sueño que ella misma ha creado. La imagen habla de silencio y expectación, cosa que agrada a Daisuke.

Lejos de ahí, Jenrya duerme con la esperanza de ver a su hermano. De pronto el sueño que tiene, sobre la gran familia Mizuhara, se esfuma dando paso a un bosque nocturno que esconde una pequeña cabaña. Duda en entrar, pero comprende que alejarse del sueño es retrasar lo inevitable. Una vez que franquea la puerta entiende que su destino esta por cumplirse.

Sentado tranquilamente junto a la mesa, alguien le invita a entrar. Jenrya acepta el asiento que le ofrecen y bebe del té que aparece frente a ella. Lo intenso del sabor le resulta familiar, pero no se permite tomar confianza. Y cuando reúne valor para enfrentarse a su anfitrión mira por primera vez en su vida a los ojos de Daisuke.

.- Sé que no tienes el poder para conjurar sueños. .- declara con franqueza sin perder tiempo en formalismos. .- Mi hermano me hablo de un guardian muerto por tu beneficio, atado a tu voluntad. ¿Es ella quien conjura esta visión?.

.- En la muerte los guardianes adquieren poderes excepcionales. Judy Mizuhara puede viajar por el Mundo del Sueño.

.- ¿Le has traído?

.- Tiene un hijo a quien cuidar. Y está conversación no le incumbe.

Jenrya tiene frío y si le sorprende el fuego que brota de la chimenea, caldeando el ambiente hasta convertirlo en una bella imagen hogareña, se guarda en mostrarlo. Su larga cabellera le cubre los hombros desnudos y el borde de su camisón le roza las pantorrillas. Todo le hace ver como una niña. Inocente y frágil. Pero su voz desmiente esa fragilidad, sabe cuidar de sí misma. Su dedo índice recorre el borde de la taza y no le sorprende que la taza se llene de nuevo.

.- Andrei siempre lo dijo. Nuestro futuro dependerá del tuyo. Nuestra familia esta ligada a ti. Inconscientemente mi madre peleara tu guerra. Y sin saberlo mi hermano te devolverá a Drigger. .- ojos que se elevan. .- ¿Y yo qué haré por ti?

.- Tal vez ya lo has hecho.

.- No tendríamos esta conversación de ser así. Estas aquí porque Circe declaro la guerra que tu esperabas y porque Andrei ha tomado parte en el futuro. Tu visita era inevitable.

.- Y sin embargo tu hermano jamás la predijo.

.- Lo que Andrei ve es una telaraña gigantesca, donde cada hilo es un futuro posible. Cuando tomas una decisión debes elegir entre dos caminos, y cada uno puede llevarte a un sinfín de posibilidades; no sólo para ti. Mi hermano no puede predecir la elección de cada uno. Necesita de mi ayuda para elegir el futuro correcto, para ver el camino de cada uno.

.- ¿Entonces por qué le niegas tu poder?

.- Si Andrei quiere alterar la decisión de Drigger y salvarle, no necesita ver el pasado y ver que el gato esta condenado; necesita esperanza.

.- Es muy noble de tu parte proporcionársela.

.- Si es su voluntad yo haré lo que sea por cumplirla.

.- ¿Aunque eso lo lleve a su muerte?

La expresión de Jenrya se endurece.

.- ¿Siempre amenazas la vida de las personas que se acercan a Drigger?

.- Por supuesto que no. No hace falta que ahuyente a los interesados en mi gato, él siempre termina por perderlos. Es parte de su encanto.

.- Siempre existirán personas que harán todo lo posible por no verle sufrir. Personas que se atrevan a desafiarte.

Daisuke se ríe, esta totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

.- No puedo evitar que Drigger sea el centro de atención, como tampoco puedo evitar que quienes llegan a tratarlo queden prendados con él. Pero no existe persona que le ayude. Nadie que lo ame puede salvarlo y nadie que lo odie va a intentarlo. Es mío, sin importar qué.

.- Un sirviente con voluntad propia, que te desafía y atenta contra tu vida. Fue él quien te despojo de tu cuerpo y quien se permite violar tu ley. Un espiritu que sólo vive para matarte. ¿Qué puedes ganar con él?

.- La existencia de Drigger garantiza mi victoria.

.- ¿Le has encerrado para mantenerlo a salvo?

.- Es el poder de Circe el que lo retiene.

.- No, es tu poder a manos de Circe. Ella no lo capturo.

.- Drigger se dejo capturar. Escogió ir con Circe antes que volver a mí.

.- Y tú lo permitiste. Salvaste su vida para después abandonarlo en manos de mi madre. Le has hecho creer que el mérito fue de ella, cuando en realidad eres tú quien lo entrego.

Daisuke se ríe, se muestra encantado con la perspicacia de Jenrya.

.- Circe cometió un error, un error que Drigger aprovecho para mantener con vida al pequeño Hiwatari. Mi gato renunció a su libertad en espera de que el Hiwatari se fortalezca y sea capaz de vivir por si mismo. .- Daisuke se inclina, le mira a través de sus ojos violetas. .- Le deje marchar porque sé que volverá, con más dolor y más agonía, incapaz de pegar los pedazos rotos. Entonces ajustaremos cuentas.

.- Puede volver, puede no hacerlo. Es una opción que sigue sujeta a la intervención de aquellos que le rodean.

.- Pero incluso ellos actúan según su ignorancia.

.- Drigger no, él tiene la opción de elegir.

.- La intervención de Drigger siempre es un factor inesperado, pero nada de lo que haga puede cambiar el futuro. Su regreso _es_ inevitable, del mismo modo que lo es mi victoria.

Jenrya se aleja hasta apoyarse en la ventana de la pared opuesta y mira el cielo tachonado de estrellas, envuelto en un silencio sepulcral. La voz le tiembla cuando habla:

.- No voy a traicionarlo.

.- Lo harás; aún si tienes intención de ayudarlo.

.- No puedes manipularme.

.- Y no necesito hacerlo. Tienes varios caminos a elegir, como todo ser humano, y cuando sea el momento harás lo que otros han hecho: Elegir aquel futuro que preserve o mejore su existencia o elegir aquel que evite la muerte de un ser amado.

.- De todas formas será una decisión que aprovecharas en tu beneficio. .- Jenrya no espera confirmación, no la necesita. El futuro de su familia esta ligado al de ese hombre y puede ver que Daisuke es impredecible. .- Admito que tienes una ventaja sobre mí, la misma ventaja que tienes sobre los demás. Conoces el pasado de cada espiritu que te sirve, conoces tú pasado, algo que tal vez sólo Drigger conoce dado que parece haber vivido tanto como tú. Y has vivido lo suficiente para conocer el pasado de todos los involucrados en esta guerra. Construyes el futuro, no necesitas predecirlo.

Jenrya se aparta, acercándose al fuego para calentarse los pies.

.- El tiempo te ofrece la ventaja de manipular el futuro sin tomar parte de él. No decides, no avanzas, permaneces inmóvil a la espera de que ellos actúen según lo has previsto. .- se gira para enfrentar a Daisuke y en sus ojos se lee el desafío. .- Pero el tiempo es la esperanza de Drigger. Y el futuro puede cambiar si decide pedir ayuda.

.- Pero Drigger ha olvidado lo que es confiar en las personas.

.- Porque le has hecho sangrar hasta dejarle agonizante, porque le has obligado a ocultar sus heridas.

Daisuke niega la afirmación, la verdad es mucho más simple que eso:

.- Drigger se esconde porque teme encariñarse, .- sonríe, suave y encantadoramente, cuando añade. .- porque sabe que matare a quien ose pretenderlo.

Jenrya se endereza, sus facciones se torna amargas.

.- Sé que no le amas y veo en tus ojos que no le odias. Sin embargo lo atas a ti, lo llevas contigo, le concedes una preferencia sobre la vida de cualquiera; no permites que nadie lo ame, y te esfuerzas en hacer que los demás le desprecien; es el único por quien ofrecerías todo. ¿Qué lazo te une a él?

Daisuke rezuma un encanto capaz de intimidar, se acerca a ella sin alterar su esencia, como si flotara en el aire. Pero Jenrya se atraganta y retrocede, porque en los ojos del guardian un breve destello le anuncia el peligro. Cuando se ve acorralada lucha frenéticamente por dominar el pánico.

.- Es muy inteligente, jovencita Antonovich, sabrá entonces que esa pregunta no tiene respuesta. Drigger vive porque así lo quiero, existe por mí y para mí. Es y será siempre; no existe forma de ahuyentar su dolor.

.- ¿Por qué? .- la interrogante es un breve susurro que Jenrya no puede evitar. Un sonido que se pierde en el aire.

Imposible decir si Daisuke le ha escuchado.

.- Esta conversación ha terminado. .- responde él, encaminándose a la puerta. .- Te veré de nuevo cuando decidas si la vida de Drigger es más importante para ti que la de cualquiera. Tienes tiempo para pensar, decisión tuya es guardar el secreto o hablar con tu hermano.

El bosque se agita cuando Jenrya descubre la presencia de Andrei rondando los alrededores. Y sin pensarlo se esconde, alza un muro para evitar que alguien entre en el sueño. Daisuke sonríe y se difumina en el aire como una estela de humo al ser golpeada por el viento.

Justo en ese momento Jenrya despierta en su cama, envuelta en sabanas y bañada en sudor. Suspira, casi con desaliento, y tiene que abrazarse para calmar su confusión. Sólo hasta que levanta los ojos sus lágrimas se desbordan.

.- Tres destinos para Drigger y en ninguno hay vida para él… ¿por qué?.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Es noche cerrada cuando Kai abandona su cama pues ha llegado la hora de irse. Quienes deben saber que se irá han sido informados, se ha despedido y no ve necesidad de avisar su partida. Se encamina a los establos para ensillar su caballo y no le sorprende encontrar que Akira ha hecho el trabajo por él, pero no espera encontrarlo en compañía de cierto pelirrojo bullicioso.

Miente. Espera ver al pelirrojo bullicioso.

Yuriy viste como todo un humano, desde las botas de piel hasta el sombrero de ala ancha, todo en colores oscuros, resultando una visión muy peculiar. Lleva su espada colgando de la cintura, oculta bajo la ropa. Y cuando se vuelve para mirarle, Kai entiende que nada de lo que diga lograra que el pelirrojo se quede atrás.

.- Será peligroso. .- le dice una vez que se acerca.

.- Entonces te cuidare la espalda.

.- Puede tardar años.

.- Si lo quieres, lo conseguiremos.

.- ¿Irás aunque debas aliarte con seres que te desagradan?

El aguamarina en los ojos de Yuriy sólo muestra determinación. .- Aún así iré contigo.

.- Me temo que no serás el único.

Es Shigeru, con paquetes de comida, mantas y ropa; acompañado por las dos personas menos favoritas de Yuriy.

.- Esto no es un viaje de placer, .- reclama el chico Ivanov al verlos llegar cargando su propio equipaje.

.- ¿Y entonces a qué vas? .- Takao se planta ante él, con los brazos en jarras, y su eterna expresión de "_soy el mejor". _Corta en seco la replica de Yuriy con una sonrisa y una verdad: .- Cuidarás la espalda de Kai, me sé el discurso de memoria, la cuestión es, quién cuidara la tuya.

.- Te aseguro que no necesito un pegoste.

.- Seguro, pero alguien debe asegurarse que no metas la pata.

.- ¡Qué bonito! .- ironiza Yuriy de mal modo .- Supongo que vienes a ofrecerte¿no?. Lastima que no acepte consejos del necio que sólo tiene la mitad de cerebro, .- y señala de mal modo a Daichi que observa la discusión con alegre expresión.

.- Aunque fuera decisión tuya, Yuriy, .- replica Daichi sin amilanarse, .- lo haría de todos modos y te diría que dejes de ser un estirado.

Akira, el sensei del pelirrojo, trata de intervenir. Kai simplemente lo deja estar.

.- ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes? .- Shigeru se acerca para ayudarle a empacar.

.- Hace tiempo, una semana tal vez. .- responde sin vacilar, aceptando el paquete de comida sin protestar. .- Kouji me lo confirmo. Quise irme entonces, pero _Dranzer_ considero apropiado esperar hasta hoy.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Un presentimiento, tal vez.

Mira con intención hacia la recién acabada discusión. Los chicos se dan la espalda, rumiando su propio disgusto, con Akira ayudando a cargar con todo. Shigeru comprende que de cierta forma _Dranzer_ no desea que Kai viaje solo. Es posible, incluso, que escogiera compañeros de viaje que aborrecen a los espiritus: Yuriy desde que atacaron la aldea hace diez años y Takao desde que uno de ellos asesino a su madre. O tal vez _Dranzer_ entiende que no puede impedir que los amigos de su protegido le acompañen en su destino y acepta su presencia como algo inevitable. Quién puede saberlo.

Cuando su equipaje esta listo, Kai no tiene más razón para retrasarse. Shigeru no piensa decirle que se cuide, que regrese a salvo, que no arriesgue su vida, porque sabe que Kai jamás se arrepentirá de lo que haga.

.- Una vez fuera, sabes a dónde ir.

.- Eso creo. .- los ojos color sangre saben transmitir calidez cuando lo quiere, Shigeru lo abraza con toda la ternura de la que es capaz y se siente como un padre que esta por despedir a su hijo.

Akira le palmea la espalda. Kai no necesita decirle que va a extrañarlo o agradecerle por todo, basta con mirarle para que Akira lo entienda; no necesita hurgar en sus pensamientos para saber en qué piensa. Lo sabe y punto. Y su conexión se debe al afecto desmedido, aunque muy reservado, que siente por Akira y Matsui. El mismo que ellos le profesan, y con el cual pueden adivinar el estado anímico de Kai.

Le hace entrega de una espada, un par de cuchillos y un arco de madera, todo con breves recomendaciones.

.- La comida durará un par de semanas, o más si saben cuidarla, y no tienes oro suficiente para malgastarlo. Si tu viaje se prolonga demasiado tendrás que procurarte dinero de alguna forma. Recuerda pasar desapercibido, no uses ningún tipo de magia y sobre todo esconde tu presencia de los espiritus. Puedes pedir asilo si te encuentras en dificultades.

Un apretón de manos y cada quien emprende la marcha. Akira y Shigeru les miran alejarse, y Kai lamenta dejarlos atrás. Lamenta que Matsui este lejos, lamenta no poder despedirse de él. Y sólo espera que ellos vuelvan sanos y salvos a casa. En el fondo de su corazón espera verlos de nuevo. El invierno esta por terminar. Quizá la primavera los proteja de las inclemencias de su viaje, tal vez en primavera encuentren esperanza; pues al cruzar la barrera que protege la aldea Mizuhara, hay la sensación de que el mundo es negro y terrible.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY

De noche el desierto se convierte en una imagen de belleza indescriptible. Cuando la luna brilla tenuemente, el suelo parece de color gris, azul, o algo de igual nostalgia. Ser un espiritu sólo intensifica la sensación de completo abandono que se mete en los huesos al estar de pie en medio de la nada. Sentir que el mundo es tan vasto, tan infinito que no existe posibilidad de abarcarlo jamás, sentir que hay lugares tan inviolables, tan inalcanzables para seres humanos, que es posible que exista un hogar para cada uno, es lo que incrementa el deseo de libertad, tan arraigado en un espiritu como él.

Le gusta, no puede explicarlo. Y lamenta no poder disfrutarlo.

Brooklyn pasa horas contemplando esa inmensidad, oteando el horizonte, aunque en el fondo desee tumbarse a mirar el cielo. Se queda sin aire al correr en su forma de zorro con su pelaje cubierto de arena, porque debe ir y venir obedeciendo ordenes cuando en realidad desea correr libre, sin destino, hasta que todo sea difuso y pesado. De tener conciencia echaría en falta su libertad, extrañaría tener voluntad para salir al exterior sin pedir permiso. Pero bajo el hechizo que la bruja mantiene sobre él, es imposible que dé un solo paso sin que se lo manden. Existe para servir a otra voluntad que no es la suya, obedece a Circe, que no siente reparos en enjaularle. En el fondo Brooklyn llora esa condena. Extraña a su amo, a Daisuke, aunque no pueda hacer nada por ir a buscarle. Fue atado, al igual que Korin, y no tiene poder para liberarse del maleficio. Es así y así será. Y no hay forma de escapar.

Esa noche, mientras Brooklyn cumple su guardia, Yui vuelve de su largo viaje. El Pozo de la Desesperación, como Circe le ha dicho que se llama, no es visible a simple vista. Debe concentrar su fuerza, y un poco más, para llamar a las sombras si quiere abrir el enorme abismo que mantiene a la bruja prisionera. Bajo la arena, oculto de los humanos, hay un mundo _vivo_, helado, oscuro, del que nadie escapa. Sin embargo, Circe lo gobierna con el poder de Daisuke. Es ella quien puede librarle de la muerte y darle el poder para destruir a Drigger. Espera librarse de ese gato y obtener el favor de Daisuke. Es lo único que le importa.

Descender al abismo no es grato. Sus habitantes detestan a los espiritus y sólo el poder de Circe evita que se lancen contra Yui cuando ella entra en su mundo. Se limitan a rondarla, amenazarla, sin dar un paso más. Son órdenes de la bruja. Circe existe, sin cuerpo o esencia, en el centro del todo. Su poder es como luz, una fuerza que los revive, que aleja el dolor e incluso les permite salir. Es el Dios dentro de ellos. A diferencia del resto, que carecen de voluntad por si mismos, Circe tiene el don de hacerse obedecer. Fue poderosa antes de morir y lo es aún en la muerte.

Yui, el único cuerpo en aquel mundo etéreo, se arrodilla en lo que parece suelo firme y habla, a la nada, con voz firme y monocorde.

"_Logramos emboscar al grupo de guardianes que viajaba de regreso a la montaña Kinomiya, pero no contamos con la intervención del grupo Ivanov. Una vez que los guardianes creyeron nuestra retirada reagrupe a mis hombres y ordene un ataque. La mitad de guardianes fue muerta, el resto se salvo gracias a la oportuna intervención del Patriarca Kinomiya."_

Circe le responde, su voz resuena en la negrura infinita.

"_Si el anciano muere será fácil entrar en la barrera que protege al Clan Kinomiya"_

"_Fue herido de gravedad, pero la barrera ya no depende únicamente del Patriarca. Después de que los Hitose fueran abatidos por Daisuke, cada guardian que este en edad de pelear mantiene la protección en torno a su aldea. Los líderes lo han dispuesto así. Se protegen entre sí. "_

"_¿Qué has hecho al respecto?"_

"_Sitiar cada aldea de guardianes y cortar el suministro..."_

"_Un pedazo de tierra es todo lo que un guardian necesita para sobrevivir"_

"_Estoy actuando con precaución. Daisuke prestó más atención al Clan Kinomiya por su fuerza de ataque, a los Ivanov por su capacidad de lucha, y a los Mizuhara por su talento en la magia. Los Clanes Igarashi, Mihailovna, y Yegorovich quedaron fuera de su interés. Sé que los dos primeros son clanes Matriarcales, grandes guerreros entre los guardianes. Pero desconozco por completo al Clan Yegorovich"_

"_Deja que alguien se ocupe de ellos. Es de vital importancia que encuentres a Reiji"_

"_Kisetsu me informará en cuanto descubra su paradero. Yo tengo guardianes de los que ocuparme"_

"_¿Kisetsu?" _

"_Me encontró después de que ordene cazar a todos los espiritus. Sabe que no puede volver después de traicionar a Daisuke, y se ofreció a trabajar conmigo a cambio de protección. Es el único. El resto se esconde tras las faldas de Tenshi"_

"_¿Todos?"_

"_Sin excepción. Falborg va en busca del resto, Tenshi procura mantenernos a raya"_

"_¿Te causan problemas?" _

"_Claro que no"_ mascullo Yui un poco molesta por el tono jocoso en la voz de la bruja. _"Korin tiene ordenes de vigilar"_

"A qué has venido, entonces" 

"_Después de la emboscada se me informó de cuatro guardianes que abandonaron la aldea Mizuhara veinte días atrás. Me dicen que tomaron el camino con dirección a los puertos. Poco sé de sus intenciones y quiero enviar a un Rastreador tras ellos."_

"_¿Por qué supones es importante?"_

"_Se fueron sin escolta, cosa extraña en los guardianes que cuidan de sus cachorros con extremado celo. Imposible que sean mensajeros, no alcanzan la mayoría de edad, pero me inquieta su actitud furtiva. Ordene su inmediata aniquilación pero las sombras se rehusaron afirmando que uno de ellos tiene el poder para hacerles frente. No logre más detalles." _

"_Lleva a tu Rastreador entonces; si es verdad lo que dices, tráeme al guardian. Y apresura la búsqueda de Reiji." _

Yui se aleja cuando la voz de Circe se apaga en las profundidades del mundo. Una vez fuera, el pequeño ser, muy parecido a una hiena, se acerca a ella y espera ordenes. Su cuerpo, hecho de humo negro, le confiere una movilidad poco vista en seres vivos. El rojo de su mirar reluce en la oscuridad de la noche. Sin perder tiempo sale disparado hacia el horizonte cuando se le encomienda su tarea, es tan ágil que en cuestión de segundos se pierde de vista. Yui permanece de pie, mirando la luna, hasta que decide prestarle atención a Brooklyn.

Lejos de sentir pena por ese espiritu sin voluntad, Yui se felicita por lo acertado de sus decisiones. Atentar contra Drigger significa la muerte, pero ella vive sin mencionar que tiene en su poder al Señor Gato Engreído. Tiene el control de todo un ejército para demostrar que no es ninguna inútil. Sólo ella. Brooklyn y Korin, encadenados a Circe, son incapaces de rebelarse. Kisetsu, que tiene miedo de volver con el resto, no va a desafiarla. Y las Sombras la obedecen ciegamente. Su autoridad es superada únicamente por la bruja, pero incluso ella está confinada en su cárcel. Yui tiene libertad para moverse por el mundo.

Y demostrara a todos que es mejor que Drigger.

Se acerca a Brooklyn. Espiritu fiel a Daisuke, gran guerrero que incluso puso en aprietos a Drigger. Siempre bajo el ala de Garland, perfecto asesino. Deseoso siempre de libertad, incapaz de vivir encadenado. Decide entonces que lo llevará de paseo. Quizá visiten la Montaña de Falborg. Quizá le ordene traer la cabeza de Tenshi. Será divertido.

.- Vamos.

Brooklyn obedece, no es más que una marioneta.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Ha escapado del mundo de dolor y desesperación. Todo es ahora blanco y nubloso. Su corazón late, su alma emite ese resplandor que le permite existir. Porque existe de alguna forma, aunque no entiende cuál. Sabe que no ha muerto, porque incluso duele, siempre. Y sabe que no esta completamente vivo porque su cuerpo no es más que niebla. Vaga por el tiempo, asaltado por brisas nocturnas que le hacen temblar. Recuerda con precisión la tortura de su alma a manos de la infinita oscuridad. En ocasiones le parece escuchar los lamentos, súplicas y maldiciones de aquellos que se quedaron atrás. Y le aterra pensar en volver ahí.

_Pero no esta solo. Hay una pequeña calidez, una presencia que le rodea y le guía. La sigue a través de la vasta nada. Hay momentos en que la pierde, momentos en que deja de sentirse, pero siempre vuelve. Esta ahí cuando se echa a llorar por el terror que le desgarra el alma. Le acompaña cuando se deja vencer, completamente exhausto de tanto andar, aunque no parece avanzar. Le protege cuando alguien trata de regresarle a donde antes estuvo._

_Y esa calidez, esa _vida _que vibra junto con él, es todo lo que tiene y todo lo que guarda. En ocasiones escucha la voz de Drigger, a lo lejos, guiándole, ahuyentando a las sombras. Hay momentos en que siente a su madre con él, dándole apoyo para mantenerse firme. Ellos le piden que vuelva, pero también le advierten sobre los caminos qué debe tomar._

_Max, lo que es ahora, en lo que se ha convertido, permanece muerto y lucha por vivir. Y es Falborg, o al menos su esencia, su lazo con la vida, esa pequeña calidez que le muestra el camino a seguir. En ocasiones hay otra pizca de calor que le da fuerzas. Es cálida y dulce, como el amor de una madre. Se ha vuelto frecuente que ella le guíe, pero en ocasiones Max no tiene deseos de seguirle. Es agotador, un poco más a cada momento. Podría decirse que años han pasado desde que vaga por ese mundo. Quiere dormir, quiere quedarse donde está, quiere morir. Lo que sea para terminar con esa sensación de eternidad que le desgarra las entrañas. Duda que algún día pueda escapar. Y esa idea, casi certeza, le hace enmudecer y temblar. En ocasiones grita de pura frustración, hasta quedarse con la garganta en carne viva; no quiere seguir, no puede hacerlo. _

_Es uno de esos momentos. Todo le empuja a seguir, pero duele demasiado. Quema. Y Max está exhausto para luchar contra la pesadez que le oprime. Se deja caer y le toma eternidades comprender que el mundo brilla. Es entonces que lo siente. Una pequeña palpitación, tan cerca que puede tocarla. Se arrastra reuniendo hasta el último gramo de fuerza, y en el último segundo el piso desaparece. __Max se encuentra cayendo hacia la nada. Grita hasta quedarse sin voz._

_Agua fría le espera abajo; el golpe le aturde y tarda tiempo en darse cuenta de que la corriente le lleva. Es casi un alivio dejar su cuerpo a merced del río, el cuál parece interminable. Una vez que recupera un poco de fuerza consigue aferrarse a una piedra que encuentra a mitad de camino. Examina con curiosidad el paisaje a ambos lados del río. A mano derecha un bosque de grandes árboles frondosos y de todo tipo. Le extraña ver que cuando la brisa sopla el hermoso tono de verde empieza cambiar. Dorado. Amarillo. Café. El paisaje se oscurece con la visión de un bosque muerto, sin hojas o pasto, que le llena de melancolía. A mano izquierda el paisaje no es tan tétrico. Un grupo de árboles rosáceos se alzan en todas partes, imponentes y magníficos, y cada vez que la brisa sopla el mundo permanece intacto. Transmite paz y dulzura y Max siente deseos de perderse en él. Desearía dormir bajo los árboles y descansar._

_.- No lo hagas._

_Cálida y aterciopelada, la voz derrocha dulzura; que desaparece cuando descubre que hay un precioso gato blanco sentado sobre pasto de color rosáceo. De inmediato reconoce las orejas manchadas de negro y los ojos color ámbar. Se siente feliz y a salvo, pero la emoción se deshace de inmediato._

_.- ¿Rei?_

La respuesta que recibe es el perezoso balanceo de la cola que se eleva en el aire. Pero no es el gato quien habla, sino la bella mujer que de pie a su lado le observa en la orilla. Hermosa y joven, como la recuerda. La misma imagen de hace diez años:.

.- ¿Madre? .- incredulidad, alegría..., tristeza. Tres metros lejos de ella y más que nunca desea llegar a la orilla y abrazarle.

.- No. .- la negación es terminante, su madre parece profundamente acongojada. Su tristeza es contagiosa. .- Debes irte, Max.

.- ¿Por qué?...

.- Fuiste herido por una sombra cuando atacaron la aldea Mizuhara; te arrastraron a su mundo y te abandonaron en él. Ibas a desaparecer cuando Falborg evito tu muerte, se niega a dejarte ir y espera verte de nuevo, pero carece del conocimiento para llevarte de vuelta y quedaste atrapado en una dimensión intermedia. Su poder evita que vuelvas al abismo pero el cuerpo no puede vivir sin el alma; no puede salvarte si no quieres que lo haga. Decide. ¿Quieres volver o quieres seguir?...

.- ¿Seguir a dónde?

.- Estamos en el Río de la no Existencia. Si te dejas llevar por su corriente no hay forma de regresar, y será la muerte. Es el camino que todo espíritu sigue, y algún día tú tendrás que hacerlo, pero hoy puedes elegir. Cruza el río, entra en el Bosque Gris y hallarás el camino de vuelta.

.- Pero quiero ir contigo.

.- Esta tierra es gobernada a Daisuke. Entrar en ella significa pertenecerle. Serás esclavo, inmortal atado a su voluntad.

.- Ven conmigo, entonces. Rei no dejará que Daisuke te haga daño.

.- Es imposible abandonar esta tierra. Y aunque Drigger pueda enfrentar a su amo, es un dolor que prefiero evitarle; se encuentra lejos y cuando vuelva tendrá problemas que no espera.

.- Pero Drigger está ahí. Junto a ti.

.- Es el gato que cuida de esta tierra, representa la parte de Drigger que es gobernada por Daisuke. Y bajo esa forma Rei no puede rebelarse.

El viento se mece mientras el Bosque Gris vuelve a la vida y las flores renacen de nuevo logrando que el aire se impregne del aroma a primavera. La visión está llena de vida, efímera, rebosante de calor y dulzura. Reaviva el ánimo y la esperanza, hasta que ese brillo comienza a opacarse. La tristeza te invade y ves al mundo perecer. Un círculo sin fin. Siempre al soplo de la brisa. Vida y muerte, superadas por el tiempo, siempre eterno. Él estará ahí cuando no quede nada.

.- Duele. .- la voz de su madre le alivia el corazón. .- Siempre. Lo que ves, es el mundo. Siempre cambiante, en movimiento sin detenerse. Muere, en silencio, ajeno a quienes lo contemplan. Y renace más hermoso y vistoso que antes, pero incluso entonces duele porque es breve y jamás volverá.

.- Drigger siempre lo dice. .- la voz de Max es apenas un susurro opaco. .- Dice que la vida duele, que eso nos recuerda lo fugaz de nuestra existencia.

.- El dolor que has padecido seguirá, inevitablemente, depende de ti aprender de él. Puedes hacerle frente, puedes ignorarlo, puedes padecerlo y seguir adelante, nadie va a reprocharte nada. Si eliges seguir, será tu deseo y estaremos contigo. Si eliges volver, estaremos ahí.

Su madre se inclina y por un breve segundo Max se siente envuelto en sus brazos, como antes cuando se acurrucaba con ella bajo las mantas. El saber que no puede quedarse a su lado le hace apreciar el segundo que dura su encuentro. Inestimable. Una ternura que recordara por el resto de su vida.

.- Sé que la suerte de Drigger está escrita, todo lo que hace esta encaminado a un futuro único, y nadie más que Rei puede cambiarlo. Ten paciencia, volverá cuando sea tiempo.

.- Tiempo de qué

Cuando su madre le suelta, Max trata de aferrarla pero su imagen se desvanece hasta que pierde solidez.

.- Cada quien escoge su futuro, y nadie merece ser juzgado por ello. Di a Drigger que por fin entiendo su deseo; di a Reiji que aún tiene oportunidad de enmendarse; y di a Falborg que desde el fondo de mi corazón le ofrezco una disculpa y un perdón.

El mundo se agita cuando la vaporosa imagen de Judy le sonríe antes de esfumarse.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY

La primavera se encuentra lejana, esparciendo su aroma en las regiones del sur, sin prisa por adueñarse de la vasta pradera. Por esa razón viajan al norte, adentrándose en cuevas que Andrei no conoce, pues Reiji, un espiritu de hielo, tiene mayor poder en lo alto de la montaña, donde la nieve tarda más tiempo en derretirse. Es ahí donde se esconde, lejos del mundo y lejos de todo, a la espera del regreso de Drigger. Años atrás, cuando decide separarse de Falborg y éste vuelve para buscar al pequeño Mizuhara, Reiji se mantiene fiel en la búsqueda de Drigger hasta que la madre del mocos se le aparece en sueños para pedirle paciencia: _Drigger se dejo atrapar, él sabrá cuando volver._

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Es una pregunta que sólo Drigger puede responder.

.- Entonces es algo que nunca sabré.

Reiji no le mira, prepara un fuego que no necesita para mostrar un poco de cortesía. Hace diez años que no le ve, pero el único cambio es el desgaste en sus ropas y el hielo en su mirar, Reiji permanece joven y ágil como hace diez años, mientras que Andrei ha dejado de ser el chiquillo ingenuo que se creía capaz de cambiar el mundo.

.- ¿Por qué tu interés en el gato de Daisuke? .- suave, carente de inflexiones, la pregunta le toma por sorpresa.

Es difícil tratar con alguien como Reiji, tan práctico, tan directo, sin engaños, sin deseo aparente. Tiene vida, no hay duda, sólo que carece de la voluntad para vivirla. Andrei casi puede sentir el abismo que existe en él. Pregunta no para saber, ni para ofrecer ayuda, ni siquiera por curiosidad, pregunta porque es su deber conocer a los posibles participantes en el juego, porque Daisuke le encomendó la tarea de vigilar a su gato. Y por esa razón Andrei le ofrece la única respuesta que tiene.

.- Quisiera salvarlo.

.- De qué o de quién, y por qué.

.- Lo he visto morir. .- la certeza en su voz no altera la expresión de Reiji, Andrei no comprende si es porque Drigger no importa o porque de cierta manera lo espera. Imposible decirlo. .- Drigger se niega a permitir que alguien le acompañe; no pide ayuda, cree no necesitarla o teme pedirla, no lo sé, pero aún sabiendo que todo futuro le traerá dolor está dispuesto a terminar con todo. Muy el fondo una parte de él pertenece a Daisuke, y aunque Drigger trata de erradicarla, cada batalla, cada enfrentamiento con su amo lo debilita. Llegará un momento en que no pueda oponerse más. Se quebrará. Y cuando eso suceda Daisuke tendrá poder absoluto sobre el resto, y Drigger vivirá condenado.

Andrei le mira, esperando tal vez un poco de comprensión. Lo único que recibe es la atención de Reiji y estás palabras:

.- Si te empeñas en ayudar al gato sólo le harás daño. Cometes el mismo error que todos. Drigger no puede ser salvado.

.- Aunque así sea, no me quedare de brazos cruzados viéndolo padecer agonía.

.- Y si Drigger se rinde¿lo aceptarás?; si le ofrece su lealtad a Daisuke o si decide aceptar su derrota...

.- Drigger no va a rendirse.

.- Eso no lo sabes. Agoniza¿le pedirás que luche aunque ya no pueda o te rendirás con él?. Quieres pelear, salvar a Drigger¿y si él no quiere ser salvado?; en realidad no sabes lo que el gato quiere. Lo que tu ves, lo que persigues es un espiritu agónico. Mientras Daisuke existía sin cuerpo, Drigger utilizo su poder para evitar que el resto se rebelara, que se mataran entre sí o que hicieran daño. Daisuke pierde fuerza pero se alimenta de Drigger, es él quien se hizo cargo del chico Hiwatari, quien hace posible nuestra existencia. Se fue para salvarnos porque no puede enfrentarse a Daisuke ahora que vuelve a tener poder. Se fue porque está esperando que el chico pueda defenderse sin ayuda. Y cuando suceda se enfrentará a su amo por última vez.

.- ¿Y vas a dejarlo morir?

.- Drigger no morirá. Aceptará que no puede vencer y todo terminará.

Andrei no puede aceptar semejante verdad. Le toma tiempo reaccionar, pero de inmediato se levanta presa de la indignación.

.- Te escondes mientras el resto debe enfrentar a mi madre. Permaneces a la sombra mientras Daisuke gobierna. Esperas que Drigger se rinda sin hacer nada. Yo en tu lugar pelearía y haría lo que fuera por cambiar el futuro.

.- Eres ingenuo. .- la voz de Reiji le detiene en la entrada, es profunda y nasal, no hay rencor ni amargura. .- En mi lugar harías exactamente lo mismo. Tu madre me busca porque yo sé lo que Drigger se niega a decirle. Y es algo que nadie nunca debe saber. Esperaré que Drigger vuelva porque mi deber para con Daisuke es mantener con vida al gato y es lo que pretendo hacer.

.- Tenemos algo en común entonces.

.- Es ahí donde está tu error.

Reiji no dice más, pero no hace falta, Andrei nota que el corazón le tiembla.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY

_Apreciar la belleza de una noche sin luna es un arte que los espiritus perfeccionan con el transcurrir del tiempo: Deleitarse con el ulular de las aves nocturnas hasta que forma parte de ti; sentir la caricia del viento helado cuando mece el follaje de los árboles y convertirse en un ser completo; sincronizar los latidos del corazón como si fueras parte del todo. Momentos así los aprovecha para dormitar sobre la rama más alta que pueda encontrar. Esa noche, sin embargo, la paz que respira no logra calmarle. Está furioso. Y la persona culpable de su enfado se acerca. Lo siente venir. De pies ligeros, el visitante se acerca sigilosamente, pero Drigger lo percibe como algo real y tangible. Son años de practica, alguien como él debe cuidarse, sobre todo si cada dos de tres intentan matarlo._

_.- Todos hablan de ti, de la forma como evitaste la masacre. .- la voz monocorde se desliza entre la hierba, familiar y confiada, invitando a la confidencia._

_.- Te advertí que no hicieras daño a los humanos._

_.- El chico nuevo quería probar su poder antes de aceptar cualquier ofrecimiento mío. Y todo salió según lo esperado. Le hiciste retroceder, y ahora no puede esperar para enfrentarse contigo. Llamaste muchísimo su atención; está preparándose, reúne información sobre ti, tus puntos débiles y ataques más comunes. Será un duro oponente._

_Drigger se acerca; el dorado de sus pupilas es como oro líquido. Está verdaderamente furioso y a Daisuke no parece importarle._

_.- ¡Basta ya!. .- su ira es firme, pero en el fondo se adivina un animal herido. .- No habrá más tratos ni engaños. Se acabo. _

_.- No es algo sobre lo que tú puedas decidir. _

_.- No pelearé más._

_.- Si no peleas, ellos mueren y tú serás culpable. Si peleas y te dejas ganar, ellos pagarán el precio._

_Drigger retrocede, pero lejos de rendirse se rebela. _

_.- Ganen o pierdan nunca serán libres._

_.- Viven con la esperanza, y eso los convierte en seres manipulables._

_.- Su ingenuidad no te da derecho de convertirlos en marionetas._

_.- Eres el único que se siente responsable._

_.- Ellos me hacen responsable._

_.-Pero tu victoria les garantiza una existencia. _

_.- Son esclavos._

_.- Eres pesimista. Disfrutan de una vida mejor de la que pueden desear. Sin errores o dolor. Tú lo sabes._

_Drigger se ríe en su cara. _

_.- Prefiero sufrir mi error que vivir para complacer a un amo._

_.- Te recuerdo que esto es por culpa de tu error. Disfrútalo._

_.- Lo haré, pero nadie más debería sufrir._

_.- Es imposible evitar la agonía del mundo. Dolerá si lo intentas. Necesites un amigo, alguien que alivie tu pena y te diga que no puede salvar a todos. Puedo ser tu amigo. _

_.- Sé que no necesito de ti, no necesito tu compasión._

_Daisuke lo deja marchar, apenas un soplo de energía cuando el pequeño gato blanco se esfuma entre los matorrales. Siempre es divertido charlar con él._

_.- Tendrás que volver. Mañana te enfrentarás al chico nuevo. _

_.- No será fácil._

_Reiji le espera, como siempre, lo más cerca posible para escuchar su conversación y lo suficientemente lejos para que Drigger le ignoré. Es joven y fiel, la mano derecha del guardian._

_.- Todos hablan del chico nuevo. Es fuerte y astuto, tiene habilidad. _

_.- Lo sé. Creo que hasta podría sacar a Drigger de su antipatía._

_.- Dudo que Drigger le permita acercarse._

_.- El gato necesita alguien con quien charlar. Tal vez sea el más indicado, tal vez no. Ya veremos._

_.- ¿Cuál será su nombre?_

_.- Falborg._

Kai despierta a medianoche aunque tarda un rato en abrir los ojos. Cuando es plenamente consciente del sueño y de su realidad descubre la misma presencia que observa desde la distancia, agazapada en las sombras; no hace más que esperar y a Kai le sorprende su paciencia y constancia. Ciertamente le inquieta su compañía pero debe tolerarla si quiere averiguar quién la envía y por qué.

Es una bella noche de primavera, cálida y confortable. Perfecta para remojarse los pies en el río que corre a través del bosque. Han pasado tres meses desde que abandonara la aldea Mizuhara, y ocho desde el Gran ataque. Es casi el mismo tiempo desde que comenzaron las pesadillas. Antes tan sólo una vaga imagen perdida en el tiempo, tal vez una emoción de rabia o dolor que no comprende, muchas veces resulta ser un escenario en negro mientras escuchaba voces gritar o simplemente morir; ahora todo es a color y en vivo; puede sentir la emoción del recuerdo y duele como si fuera su dueño. Cada uno es distinto, pero se repiten sin orden o concierto; ese recuerdo, en particular, lo tiene desde hace un mes y no logra sacárselo de la cabeza. Si son los recuerdos de Drigger deben decirle a dónde ir, y aunque todavía no entiende su significado muy posiblemente sean la pista que necesita.

.- ¿Qué pasa?

Es Yuriy, por supuesto. Le mira desde la orilla del río, más despierto que nunca, jugueteando con la bufanda que el peliazul lleva a todas partes. Tiene cara de estar dispuesto a discutir toda la noche si Kai se atreve a evadir el asunto. Y es su determinación lo que hace a Kai decidirse. Es en el desayuno cuando les informa:

.- Tenemos compañía.

.- ¿Quién? .- pregunta Takao de inmediato, olvidadas sus protestas sobre el mal desayuno.

.- No lo sé. Hace nueve semanas se apareció de la nada; nos vigila desde entonces. No me di cuenta por qué sabe ocultar su presencia, pero sé con certeza que no se trata de un guardian.

.- ¿Un espiritu?. .- supone Yuriy ignorando a Daichi que no deja de comer. .- Tal vez una sombra.

.- Es posible.

.- Supongo que tienes un plan. .- Takao suena incrédulo mientras mira disimuladamente en todas direcciones.

.- Averiguar quién lo envía, por qué y para qué. Por ahora lo dejaremos en paz.

.- Bueno, eso me hace sentir muchísimo mejor. Si tenemos un enemigo pisando nuestros talones me reconforta saber que no harás nada por capturarlo.

Ignorando el sarcasmo del pelirrojo, Kai se recuesta sobre el tronco caído, las imágenes del sueño flotando muy cerca de él. Trata de capturar el significado, mucho más complicado que atrapar a una mariposa en pleno vuelo sin dañarla. Una vez que Daichi termina con su desayuno se aclara la garganta y pasa por alto la advertencia en los ojos de Yuriy. Entonces dice:

.- De acuerdo: Dejamos al extraño en paz, seguimos nuestro camino fingiendo que no sabemos que está ahí y esperamos a descubrir sus intenciones. Me queda clarísimo. Buen plan, me gusta. Sólo quiero saber, y espero no lo consideres como una queja, no me estoy quejando, .- ignora el mordaz ¡_nunca jamás!_ de Yuriy, y continua: .- si piensas vagar por el bosque el resto de la primavera. Es decir hemos andado de aquí para allá sin rumbo aparentemente, no tengo problemas con seguirte y todo eso, pero, bueno, quiero saber a dónde vamos.

El silencio que sigue indica que Daichi no es el único que se pregunta lo mismo. A Yuriy le interesa saber si van dando pasos ciegos, y Takao cree que no importa no saber pero tampoco es malo saber. Independientemente de su respuesta irán con él, sólo que nadie se espera la verdad que reciben.

Cuando decide emprender su viaje Kai es consciente de que no sabe a dónde ir. Sabe que Drigger es tal vez una meta inalcanzable, es posible que jamás encuentre respuesta, y que su vida termine sin llegar a comprender. Nada de eso importa. Cuando decide buscar a Drigger es mayormente porque siente la nostalgia en _Dranzer_ cuando los recuerdos acuden a él. Cada memoria que entra en su cabeza, sin pertenecerle, le impulsa a seguir para averiguar el por qué. Deben ser la guía. El sueño que lleva un mes repitiéndose en su cabeza es el primer paso para encontrar a Drigger. Kai decide que es hora de avanzar y se los hace saber:

.- Buscaremos a Falborg, el protector de Drigger.

Continuara

**"Sueños y deseos se pierden entre las aguas.**

**Se habla de ellos, pero ninguno existe ya.**

**No tengo un lugar a donde volver.**

**El tiempo se termina,**

**la vida estalla en llamas."**

_n/a_

_Mil disculpas. Como he dicho la historia está escrita, con alguna excepción, es decir eventos no planeados que aparecen a lo largo de la historia. Escenas que tuvieron que alargarse para encajar con el ritmo de la historia. Para terminar este fic necesito sentarme, con tiempo ilimitado, sin interrupciones. Lo demás es coser y cantar. Obviamente solo puede hacerse en vacaciones, cuando tengo computadora propia. _

_No tengo la capacidad de escribir una escena a medias y terminarla después. En primera porque la emoción de plasmar una escena completa debe ser la misma, o al menos en mi caso porque luego me cuesta recuperarla. Y segundo porque tengo la manía de corregir y entonces en lugar de escribir termino corrigiendo y no avanzo._

_Respondiendo la pregunta de por qué estoy alargando tanto el regreso de Drigger, siendo el protagonista en sí. Porque primero necesito establecer la relación entre Yuriy y Bryan. Y necesito un poco de interacción de Takao y Max._

_¿Por qué?_

_Si Drigger vuelve ahora: Primero olvídense que Falborg coopere con los guardianes, cero acercamiento con Yuriy. Segundo, Max irá con él y Takao no, es decir nada de nada. Tercero Daisuke volverá a meter su cuchara. Es decir, querrá que el gato vaya con él, cosa que no puede evitarse, excepto si Kai se opone. Lastima que el chico no pueda enfrentarlo._

_Cualquier pregunta, estoy a sus ordenes._

_Gracias a Shiori por mencionarme el error en el capitulo pasado. Kai, Takao y Yuriy tiene 16 años, Max tiene quince. Es todo. Besos y hasta la próxima. _


	14. Encuentro

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
****Por Roquel**

**CAPITULO 14  
****ENCUENTRO**

La discordia entre guardianes y humanos se extiende por toda la tierra.

Guiados por el rey Hiwatari se crean leyes de prohibición para el trato y el comercio con los traidores. Existen cazadores, hechiceros, brujos, contratados para encontrar y capturar a cualquier invasor. El miedo y el odio se dispersan como agua que corre veloz cuando el dique se rompe. Los guardianes se ven obligados a exiliarse, a crear barreras y escudos para delimitar su hogar y evitar a los intrusos. Ellos también deben lidiar con las sombras, que son invisibles para los humanos, deben protegerse de los espiritus, algunos contratados para matarles.

Kai y los demás viajan durante meses a la busca de Falborg, enfrentando el viento y los largos días soleados. La primavera termina para dar paso al verano, que trae consigo la peor sequía en cincuenta años. Cuando su comida escasea y no consiguen aprovisionarse en ningún pueblo, se dedican a cazar y pescar; para conseguir dinero, venden las pieles y la carne sobrante. Les toma cerca de nueve meses cubrir toda la parte Sur de la tierra de Ubanta, pero no encuentran señal alguna de espiritus y ninguna relacionada con Falborg. Son cuatro forasteros, apenas jóvenes, que buscan sin saber a dónde ir.

Ninguno se queja, aunque las condiciones de su viaje se deterioren día a día. Muy en el fondo Yuriy prefiere vagar otros diez años antes de encontrarse con un espiritu. Takao se muerde la lengua cada vez que alguna falsa pista los hace pensar en un espiritu. Daichi sólo se preocupa por la evidente falta de comida. Y Kai sólo atiende al extraño espía que no les pierde el rastro ni se deja ver. Los sueños no han vuelto a él desde que decidiera buscar a Falborg y eso le hace suponer que está por buen camino aunque parezcan perdidos. El otoño está por empezar cuando Takao sugiere que visiten las tierras de Aidama para conseguir provisiones y buscar noticias sobre los guardianes.

La capital Aincore es considerada una de las mejores ciudades humanas, esplendorosa y exótica, que reúne a lo mejor y peor de toda clase. Situada en el extremo sureste de la segunda cadena montañosa más grande de esa tierra se protege por la gran muralla que en tiempos antiguos sirvió como defensa contra la invasión de los demonios. La única entrada es custodiada por una veintena de soldados, entre ellos algún que otro hechicero, cuyas ordenes incluyen arrestar a cualquier guardian que se presente y requisitar todo tipo de arma.

Cuando Kai y los demás arriban a Aincore no tienen problemas para entrar, Daichi entrega una espada y Yuriy cede su arco, responden las preguntas sobre sus intenciones en la ciudad y sobre el tiempo de su estadía. Una vez libres se dan cuenta de que las calles están vacías y que grandes carteles anuncian toque de queda. Sin perder tiempo Kai organiza y reparte obligaciones. Así, mientras Daichi busca alojamiento, Yuriy se encarga de los caballos, Takao consigue dinero y Kai se aleja para averiguar lo que sucede.

YYY

Los días son tediosos cuando no tienes con quien hablar. Ser espiritu puede ser asfixiante si no sabes acoplarte a la vida; debes moverte y aprender. Hay cosas que ver y contemplar. Falborg vagó por el mundo durante años hasta que Daisuke se le apareció de la nada, conocer a Drigger fue como la luz en medio de la tempestad, pues el gato es vida, fuerza y voluntad; ahora que no está, cosas como asegurar el perímetro y cuidar que nadie pierda la cabeza en las pequeñas incursiones que hacen, son lo único que le distrae. En ocasiones se pregunta como Drigger soporta tanta necedad, como vive a sabiendas de que es despreciado por el mundo y no hace nada por remediarlo. Tiene que reconocerlo, extraña al gato y el pensamiento lo pone de mal humor.

Siendo espiritu no hay lazos emocionales con otros seres. Un poco de nostalgia, tal vez, un poco de culpa, tristeza o dolor. Entre los espiritus hay respeto, indiferencia, camaradería, jugueteo, tal vez amistad, pero su relación con Drigger es un poco más profunda y entrañable; por supuesto que no para el gato, que tuvo la osadía de marcharse sin dar explicaciones, y en su lugar dejo a un mocoso rubio que casi se muere en una de las cavernas al fondo de la montaña. Pero Max ha vuelto y lo quiera o no debe honrar su promesa de cuidarlo.

Y ahora esta ahí, viviendo con ellos, entre espiritus, maltratado como si fuera una paria o algo peor. Nueve meses conviviendo con ellos ha logrado que algunos le traten bien y que otros le muestren su antipatía. Max actúa desenfadado, casi cortés, pero en ocasiones no puede evitar sentirse amenazado, como esa mañana en particular. Mientras recoge sus cosas, aún bostezando, una voz aparentemente desconocida le paraliza en su lugar. El tono de voz le recuerda que en ese lugar no todos le miran con buenos ojos.

.- ¿Los guardianes son siempre tan perezosos?.

Deteniéndose abruptamente, e ignorando valientemente el escalofrío de su espina dorsal, Max se gira lentamente, casi con recelo; pensamientos frenéticos ahogando su cabeza.

.- Déjale en paz, Altha. .- intervino otra voz.

.- Y ahora Anku sale en defensa de los guardianes, ¡epidemia!. .- la chica morena resopla y se aleja del pequeño rubio.

Tenshi tuerce el gesto examinándole con ojos escrutadores.

Max se muerde la lengua, tragándose las ganas de retorcerse. No le extraña encontrarse con mal disimuladas expresiones de intensa desaprobación y mucho menos le sorprende que los compañeros de Falborg no dejen de verle con lo que parece una mueca de profundo desprecio, es lo que uno puede esperar de un grupo de espiritus que lo reconocen como persona indeseable. Lo que si le desconcierta, en ocasiones, es el hecho de tenerlos frente a frente después de años de no verlos, vivir con ellos es completamente diferente a vivir con Falborg o con Drigger. Son tan distintos.

.- ¿Has decidido qué haremos? .- Tenshi es directa, casi amenazadora, cuando toma el control.

.- Alguien debe salir de la montaña; .- responde Bryan ante la silenciosa pregunta que el rubio le hace .- dormías tan profundamente que no te diste por enterado. Yui ha enviado un ultimátum. Dice que nos arrasara.

.- Siempre dice eso. .- la incredulidad de Max es evidente.

.- Al parecer exterminaron al clan Kinomiya y seguimos nosotros.

.- Basta de explicaciones, Falborg, .- espetó Tenshi de mal humor .- nuestro asunto no es con él...

.- El asunto que me interesa es averiguar sobre las intenciones de Circe y conseguir información de los guardianes. Si es cierto lo que dice estaremos en problemas.

.- Yui es una mentirosa.

.- Pero Circe no es estúpida.

.- ¿Y qué pretendes conseguir yendo al pueblo?

.- En su disputa con los guardianes, los humanos conocerán su situación. Si algún clan ha sido exterminado, ellos lo sabrán.

.- Entonces tendrás que esperar. La ciudad está desquiciada. Las sombras se alimentan de los humanos sin que ellos se enteren. Se ha declarado una epidemia y hay toque de queda. En semejantes condiciones cualquiera de nosotros sería una presa fácil.

.- Yo iré, .- la voz de Max es apenas un susurro, perfectamente claro para dos espiritus como ellos.

Falborg ni siquiera parpadea.

.- Si quieres morirte dímelo ahora y la próxima vez evitaré meter las manos.

.- Es peligroso que cualquiera de ustedes vaya pero ellos no sabrán que estoy ahí, no he usado magia en más de un mes, no podrán diferenciarme de los humanos. Estaré bien. Y no, no llevaré a Drael, .- advierte anticipándose a la petición de Falborg. .- es aún muy pequeño para que pueda cuidarme.

Pese a que las protestas de Falborg se elevan de tono hasta ser capaz de hacer retroceder a cualquiera, Max no cede en su decisión. Es la opción más sensata y Falborg lo sabe, aunque eso no mejora su humor. Max se alista y antes de mediodía está en camino hacia la ciudad de Aincore, la más cercana a la montaña. Le toma cerca de cinco días llegar, claro está porque tiene que dar un larguísimo rodeo para despistar a las sombras que mantienen vigilada la montaña y porque no quiere dar la impresión de tener prisa.

Pasar a los guardias es relativamente fácil, no necesita desprenderse de sus armas que esconde entre sus ropas y basta con decir que va en busca de las pertenencias de su abuela que acaba de morir. Le dejan pasar porque sonríe y es simpático y nadie con dos dedos de frente podría verle alguna intención peligrosa aunque tratase. Max reparte encanto cada vez que se encuentra en problemas, es algo que Falborg le ha enseñado bastante bien. Finge ignorancia y atrapa el pez.

Su primer parada es la taberna donde se propone conseguir dinero y de paso hablar con los forasteros. El entrechocar del cristal, el correr del alcohol, y el humo de los puros ascendiendo en espiral hasta el techo, es cosa común y nadie presta atención al ir y venir de los extranjeros. Risas, voces, gritos, todo el ambiente hierve de excitación natural. Cuando el posadero pregunta a Max por su edad él afirma con toda convicción que es mayor de edad, no importando que su estatura, su rostro y sus modales sean de un chico de no más de dieciséis años. Cuando el hombre le interroga por sus motivos para visitar el reino, Max asegura que tiene negocios que atender, nada que puedan discutir. Y cuando finalmente el inquisitivo dueño le advierte que si causa problemas le echará fuera, Max le sonríe y le dice que no está ahí para eso.

Sin otra palabra el rubio se envuelve en su capa de viaje, procurando ocultar su rostro y sus armas. Observa con cuidado a los ocupantes de la taberna y se decide por una de las pequeñas mesas en el fondo donde tres hombres barbudos ríen y discuten acerca de nimiedades. Reconoce la ropa del sur, el acento extranjero y tiene claro que son cazadores, seguramente a la busca de algún guardian; nadie mejor para conseguir información. Por la expresión en el rostro de sus acompañantes resulta claro que no es bienvenido, pero Max no se inmuta y les muestra un pequeño puñal con incrustaciones de oro y piedras preciosas que carga para ese tipo de ocasiones. Como es de esperar los hombres se relajan cuando Max, en lo que parece un descuido, deja entrever su joven e ingenuo rostro, y creyéndolo una presa fácil le ofrecen jugar. Lo demás es coser y cantar. Después de cinco rondas tiene dinero suficiente para pagar un cuarto y dar de comer a su caballo.

.- Eres muy bueno en esto, forastero. .- el hombre que está a su izquierda le mira con tal intensidad como si deseara quitarle la ropa. Acostumbrado, Max finge no sentirse amenazado.- Tal vez demasiado.

.- Tuve un buen maestro.

.- ¿Y ese maestro viene contigo?

.- Esta cerca, pero sé cuidarme solo. Y no me gustan los impertinentes.

Le toma tres días ganarse la confianza de sus nuevos amigos. Les hace reír, le coquetea al pelirrojo que muestra su abierto interés en él y finge interés por convertirse en cazador de guardianes. Cuando no está con ellos vagabundea por el pueblo visitando el resto de las tabernas, apostando y conociendo a más gente, busca entre las calles cualquier señal de las sombras y procura que su presencia pase lo más desapercibida. Al quinto día como se ha hecho costumbre se reúne con el trío por la tarde, pide una ronda para todos, pierde unas cuantas manos, gana otras y se asegura de embriagarlos lo suficiente para entrar en el tema que tanto le interesa. La conversación se desvía a temas menos incómodos. Hablan sobre la situación del reino, la epidemia, las viejas costumbres y cuando Max empieza a creer que será otro día perdido surge el tema que tanto espera.

.- Atacaron la aldea Kinomiya.

A Max se le acelera el corazón.

.- ¿Y quién se atrevería? .- pregunta Max repartiendo la próxima mano. .- Es difícil de creer que nadie diga nada cuando todos mueren por adjudicarse esa victoria. ¿Cuántos guardianes heridos, cuántos capturados?. Si no hay detalles ni pruebas no puedes garantizar que sea verdad.

El pelirrojo le habla mientras le ofrece otro vaso de cerveza:

.- Hace tres semanas una mujer estuvo en la taberna al otro lado de la ciudad alardeando que esos traidores han muerto. Aunque tenía el cabello blanco se veía joven y desquiciada. Se reía mientras contaba los detalles.

.- ¿Y harás caso de lo que cuenta una vieja loca? .- aunque las palabras de Max rebozan escepticismo se esfuerza por mantener su tono despreocupado pues la certeza de que Yui este cerca le da náuseas.

Y éstas aumentan cuando escucha sobre los detalles de la batalla. El estómago se cierra en un puño y el rencor que siente crece. El relato dura una eternidad, cuando termina Max tiene ganas de alejarse para meter la cabeza en agua fría.

.- Hey, .- grita el pelirrojo entre un trago y otro. .- cuéntale al rubiecito que les paso a los extranjeros que la llamaron mentirosa y se rieron en su cara.

El tipo que Max tiene enfrente se ríe y se acerca, como si deseara hacerle una confesión. Muy reticentemente el chico se inclina.

.- A uno lo asesino, lo destrozo como si fuera una rama seca, a los otros se contento con dejarlos medio muertos. Escuche decir que es una especie de demonio.

.- Y si es un demonio no tendrá problemas para enfrentarse con un guardian, .- el pelirrojo se ríe en la cara de Max. .- Ah, recuerdo cuando mi banda capturo a un Kinomiya. Éramos quince y el bastardo nos hizo correr. Lo cual me sorprende porque esos Kinomiya son la peor basura que pueda existir...

No termina su frase. Alguien se abalanza sobre él y le golpea la cabeza. Sus dos acompañantes tardan en levantarse, tomados por sorpresa, pero inmediatamente intervienen para defender al caído. Casi del mismo modo en toda la taberna se levanta el revuelo, las sillas vuelan y las mesas caen. Daichi golpea con tanto ímpetu al tipo que osó blasfemar contra su familia que no logra esquivar a los dos que le atacan por los costados. Una patada le rompe el labio y cae hacia atrás, alguien más le sujeta el cabello antes que un puño se estrelle contra su rostro. Es instintivo cuando levanta la mano y ésta refulge para contraatacar, pero jamás logra terminarla porque una férrea mano se cierra en torno a su muñeca y le sacude.

.- Pero qué rayos haces.

Y cuando Daichi le mira dispuesto a presentar batalla y tirarle la cabeza, se encuentra con los ojos más azules que jamás haya conocido. Son preciosos. Claros. Brillantes. Como las mañanas de primavera barridas por el viento. Cálidos. Como las hogueras en invierno. Encantadores. Hipnotizantes. El estómago le salta, su corazón se hunde y en un segundo Daichi se enamora; de forma fulminante como la caída de un rayo en una tierra ignota.

Apenas tiene tiempo de procesarlo. El caído escupe sangre y le señala.

.- ¡Un guardian!

El chico de ojos azules reacciona primero: le aparta y antes de que el pelirrojo ebrio le embista, el chico saca la espada que lleva escondida bloqueando el golpe que le amenaza. Ataca y la sorpresa del cazador es todo lo que Max necesita. Tironea de Daichi y entre empujones y golpes logran salir de la taberna. Daichi no lo piensa dos veces y enfila por la calle hasta la posada dónde se hospedan él y sus amigos. Max no tiene otro remedio que seguirle preocupado por la turba que seguramente empieza a formarse.

La posada no queda muy lejos y cuando Daichi encuentra su habitación vacía enfila hasta la última donde encuentra a un pelirrojo malhumorado que descansa en la cama. Yuriy gruñe cuando lo ve.

.- ¿Has vuelto ya? Tardaste toda la mañana en ir y comprar comida.

.- ¿Y Kai y Takao?

.- Fuera. .- y es cuando Yuriy repara en el extraño encapuchado que se ha quedado cerca de la ventana sin mirarle. .- ¿Quién es?

Daichi le responde en la lengua que sólo los guardianes conocen y le explica lo sucedido en la taberna además de preguntar una vez más por Kai y Takao.

_.- Con los caballos. _.- responde pelirrojo en la misma lengua.

.- Nos han visto venir, .- las palabras de Max les devuelve a la realidad. .- tenemos que salir.

.- Hay una puerta trasera. .- le informa Daichi y carga con sus pertenencias antes de seguirle.

Yuriy va con ellos y lo tres caminan sin prisa por la calle hasta la caballeriza a dos calles de ahí. La gente corre y se llama a gritos pero nadie les mira ni los detiene. Encuentran a Takao dando de comer a los caballos y a Kai cepillando a su yegua. Yuriy les informa de lo sucedido y la opinión de Takao no se hace esperar.

_.- No podemos quedarnos. _.- declara hablando confiadamente en el lenguaje de los guardianes con la certeza de que el extraño no puede entenderles. .- _Si encuentran a Daichi estaremos en problemas, debemos irnos ahora. _

_.- Habrán cerrado las puertas, será mejor encontrar otra salida. _.- afirma Kai

_.- Primero tenemos que encargarnos del problema que tenemos aquí. _.- Yuriy señala disimuladamente a Max que se pasea sin prestarles atención mientras cierra las puertas de los establos.

_.- Nos ayudara._

_.- Dudo que sea por gentileza._

Cuando Daichi está por replicar Kai interviene.

.- _Sospecharan si nos vamos después de escucharse la alarma. Necesitaremos algunas cosas para salir. _.- Kai se vuelve y para hablar con Max emplea el idioma común. .- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

.- Les ayudaré.

.- No confió en él. .- le espeta Yuriy de mal genio.

Max le mira de mal modo.

.- Entonces no lo hagas. Me evitarás la tarea de salvar tu trasero lleno de ego.

Daichi se ríe entre dientes y Takao concede una sonrisa, pero Yuriy no cede.

.- Nadie te pide que lo hagas.

.- Eso es claro, sólo que ahora estoy tan embarrado en esto como ustedes.

.- Si tanto te molesta eres libre de marcharte.

.- Lo haré una vez que estemos fuera.

.- Podemos lidiar con unos cuantos humanos, no tienes razón para quedarte.

.- No son los humanos quienes me preocupan.

.- ¿De qué hablas? .- pregunta Takao sin permitirle a Yuriy replicar.

Pero Max no responde, esta absorto mirando por la calle, buscando algún indicio de Yui o de las sombras a su cargo. Justo en ese momento se escucha a un guardia vocear por todo el pueblo.

.- Uno de los guardianes es pelirrojo y el otro lleva una capucha negra que le cubre el rostro. Cualquiera que les preste ayuda será considerado traidor...

.- Han cerrado las salidas. .- informa Max atrincherándose dentro del establo. .- Los cazadores deben estar registrando las posadas y las tabernas. Será mejor esperar hasta que anochezca, no falta mucho, después saldremos por la muralla Este y una vez que estemos en el bosque no habrá de qué preocuparse.

.- ¿A dónde vas? .- pregunta Daichi cuando le ve dispuesto a salir.

.- Por mis cosas y mi caballo, no están lejos de aquí.

.- Es peligroso.

.- Nadie me verá. .- y sin otra palabra se aleja.

.- _Seguro ira a decirles a todos que estamos aquí_. .- resopla Yuriy

.- _No es un soplón_. .- salta Daichi de inmediato.

.- _Y tu lo defiendes mucho; no sabes si lo único que le importa a él es cobrar recompensa por tu cabeza. Podría ser un enemigo y tú no dejas de preocuparte por él._

.- _No me parece amenazador_. .- replica Kai sin tono alguno mientras ensilla su caballo. .- _Realmente quiere ayudarnos, no miente en cuanto a eso, pero es claro que está a la defensiva._

Eso basta para Daichi y de cierta forma Yuriy deja el tema en paz.

Apenas anochece cuando Max vuelve con un paquete bajo el brazo, llevando las riendas de su montura con total tranquilidad. Ya sin su capucha sus formas se aprecian a toda vista y se revela un rostro joven y bello coronado por una mata de cabello rubio. Es delgado, casi de la misma complexión que Yuriy, aunque más pequeño. Y a diferencia de ellos que llevan pantalones de algodón y camisolas para mantenerlos calientes, ostenta con todo orgullo unos pantalones de cuero ajustadísimos, que le hacen ver más flexible y da la impresión de tener unas piernas interminables; una pequeña camisa de piel sin mangas ni cuello es todo lo que cubre su pecho y deja ver unos brazos torneados y de piel blanca. Lleva unas botas de piel de zorro, suaves y de punta redonda, muy diferentes del calzado de cuero que ellos cargan. En la mano derecha exhibe un guante de piel y para rematar su extraña indumentaria lleva puesto un pendiente largo, como si fuera un colmillo, en su oreja izquierda. Al cuello cuelga una cadena que se oculta bajo la camisa. Sus armas son una espada plana que carga a la espalda, otra que cuelga de su costado derecho, un par de cuchillos en sus botas y una daga en su cincho.

Daichi apenas si puede apartar la vista, las mejillas le enrojecen y la garganta se le seca. Su salvador es precioso, simpático y lindo, no hay nada más que pueda pedir. Le gusta, y mucho.

.- Están evacuando a la gente del pueblo, .- habla Max sin reparar en la expresión que aparece en los rostros de los guardianes. .- Los llevan a la parte Sur mientras buscan dentro de las casas. Hay varios cazadores y uno que otro forastero, algunos de ellos están tratando de hacer un conjuro para encontrar guardianes pero dudo que resulte. Hay demasiadas sombras alrededor y eso los retrasará un poco.

.- ¿Qué sombras?

La repentina pregunta de Kai hace alertar al rubio; acaba de meter la pata, lo sabe. Como supuesto humano él tampoco debería ver a las sombras ni saber de su existencia.

.- ¿De qué hablas? .- pregunta sin entonación alguna. .- Quiero decir que está muy oscuro y les costará trabajo encontrarnos.

Kai lo nota, puede ver como miente. El rápido pestañeo es el primer indicio que tiene.

.- _Miente_. .- es Yuriy quien lo afirma. Ha visto la expresión de Kai y no necesita de nada más para saberlo.

.- _Debe tener una buena razón. .- _asegura Takao con incertidumbre.

.- _Hablamos de él en su cara. .- _espeta Daichi con vehemencia. .- _Tal vez no miente, tal vez sólo siente recelo y desconfianza. Yo la sentiría. Dejémosle en paz. _

_.- El que te guste no es razón suficiente para que seas idiota. _.- replica Yuriy con ironía. .- _Será bonito y lo que quieras, pero puede ser un traidor._

Max hace una mueca cuando cree que nadie lo ve.

Es el segundo indicio que Kai tiene.

.- Vamos. .- habla Max como si no acabara de escucharlos. .- Saldremos ahora. He pagado a un mozo para que lleve a nuestros caballos al bosque, tenemos suerte porque un grupo saldrá en dos horas y nadie se extrañará de ellos. Los encontraremos una vez que estemos fuera.

Al abrigo de la noche los cinco se internan en las callejuelas de la ciudad siempre evitando los grupos de humanos que llevando antorchas patrullan y escombran las casas. Se alejan de las salidas hasta la parte más rica de la ciudad donde el alboroto disminuye.

.- ¿A dónde vamos? .- pregunta Yuriy en voz baja.

.- Te lo dije, saldremos por el muro Este.

.- Ahí no hay ninguna puerta.

.- Entonces construiremos una.

Hay una fuente con forma de _no me olvides _cuyo gorgoteo les acompaña mientras cruzan. Sus zapatos repiquetean en las piedras y cuando van a la mitad de camino Max nota un frío que le sube por la espina dorsal. Se detiene y casi al mismo tiempo lo hace Kai. Cuando buscan al propietario de aquella presencia lo encuentran a un par de metros, al otro lado de la fuente, luciendo una sonrisa y una espesa cabellera blanca.

.- Pequeños bichos que corren por la noche, que se esconden en el lodo; pequeños guardianes traicioneros.

Detrás de Yui las Sombras cubren los techos y los frentes de las casas, como un insecto gigante que amenaza con engullirlos. Los gritos humanos se escuchan cada vez más lejos abandonándoles a su suerte; el pequeño grupo de guardianes es apenas una mancha entre toda aquella multitud.

Max desenfunda su espada e inmediatamente se posiciona frente al grupo.

.- Muy valiente. .- Yui ríe como si encontrara que la situación es divertidísima y para ella lo es. .- ¿Amigos tuyos?... porque me encantaría destrozarlos frente a tus ojos.

.- Déjalos ir, ninguno de ellos te interesa.

.- Eso no lo sabes. Tal vez alguno de ellos sea la razón por la cual estoy aquí. Tal vez tú solo seas un añadido; uno muy bueno, por cierto.

Junto a ella aparece una sombra tipo felino, con ojos rojos, que les mira fijamente, como una estatua sin vida. Kai inmediatamente reconoce la presencia.

.- ¿Eres tú quien envío una sombra tras nosotros? .- pregunta, en voz baja, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado.

.- Yo no. .- la mujer tuerce el gesto .- pero soy quien te llevará con Circe, ella quiere verte.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- ¿No lo sabes?

.- No.

.- En ese caso bastará con decir que tienes el honor de que Circe se interese en ti.

.- ¿Quién es Circe?

Yui resopla, cansada del interrogatorio.

.- Una hechicera, que importa, la conocerás en persona.

.- ¿Y ella que quiere de él? .- Yuriy es violento siempre que se lo propone, aunque a ese espiritu no logra intimidarlo.

.- Pensé que era obvio. Tan sólo charlar.

Max se ríe, en su cara, limpiamente.

.- Y después robara su poder, lo usara en su beneficio, o lo destruirá para no tener que preocuparse de él.

.- Nadie habla contigo pequeño gusano.

.- Y nadie cree tus mentiras.

.- Eres un insolente.

.- Y tu una vieja amargada. Ninguno de ellos irá contigo.

.- No los necesito a todos, sólo a uno. Aún no decido que haré con el resto.

Yui sonríe antes de atacar y en su intento por defenderse Max crea una barrera de agua que no logra detener el golpe. Ella se ríe cuando el guante que Max lleva en la mano derecha se deshace revelando la mancha negra que Max carga como recordatorio de su tiempo inconsciente.

.- Soy más fuerte de lo que era antes, gusano. .- de pie sobre la fuente, Yui les observa victoriosa.

.- ¿Qué hiciste con los Kinomiya? .- Max retrocede un paso, apenas perceptible, prepara su arma y sin que Yui lo note aprieta la cadena que lleva en el cuello. Es un frasco apenas del tamaño de un dedo y cuando lo deja a la vista Kai voltea a verle porque la energía que reside en él pertenece a un espiritu.

.- Los extermine. .- El espiritu se ríe cuando Takao y Daichi se enfadan, incrédulos y violentos. Yui se relame. .- Robe su poder y destruí su pueblo. No queda nada.

.- Mientes. .- Takao gruñe pero antes de que reaccione una sombra se adelanta a Yui y habla con Max.

.- Te conozco. .- su voz es gutural, casi como un gruñido; mira fijamente la marca negra que el rubio tiene en la mano y parece ansiosa y atormentada. .- Has estado ahí. Con nosotros. Lo has visto. Nuestro mundo. ¿Por qué has vuelto?. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?. ¿Cómo sobreviviste a las tinieblas? .- su entonación crece hasta convertirse en un chillido desesperado. .- Debes regresar. Debes sufrir lo que nosotros. Debes padecer igual que nosotros. Debes ser como nosotros.

Y con un rugido las Sombras reconocen a Max como alguien que ha visto su mundo y ha escapado de él. Todas vociferan a un tiempo. .- ¡Debes volver a la nada!

Max tiembla cuando recuerda el mundo vacío donde ellas existen, apenas si reacciona a tiempo. Todo pasa demasiado a prisa, el rubio arranca su collar, lo lanza al suelo y conjura un hechizo que ordena al fuego salir. Inmediatamente después grandes llamas estallan en la tierra y se elevan infinitas hacia el cielo. El fuego de color rojo y amarillo es suficiente para que las sombras retrocedan, y cuando Yui se aparta, Max aprovecha para empujar a Kai y decirles a los demás que corran. Saltan sobre los tejados de las casas y se alejan, ligeros, hacia el muro Este. Una vez ahí Max utiliza otro conjuro, muy parecido al anterior, donde ordena a las rocas apartarse. Uno a uno traspasan el muro por el pequeño hueco que Max ha creado y que vuelve a cerrar una vez que todos están fuera.

Cuando el fuego empieza a remitir las sombras se lanzan tras ellos, como una jauría de perros tras un cebo de caza. Los guardianes alcanzan sus caballos justo cuando las primeras sombras llegan a la cima del muro. Max azuza su caballo sin piedad y el resto lo sigue cuando se interna en el bosque. Escuchan a Max silbar, una y otra vez, como un mochuelo herido. Durante la noche entera los guardianes huyen, con su enemigo pisándole los talones.

Casi al alba, cuando los caballos dan signos de cansancio, otro grupo de sombras les alcanza en el pequeño claro que hay junto al río. Derriban a Takao y a Daichi de sus monturas lo cual obliga al resto a detenerse y pelear. Una vez que logran liberar a sus compañeros la cuestión es escapar. Yui les da alcance flanqueada por dos espiritus sin voluntad que Max reconoce: Brooklyn y Korin. Los guardianes se preparan, desenfundan sus espadas. Yui les sonríe con cierta condescendencia.

.- Me encantará hacerlos trizas.

Los guardianes forman un círculo dispuestos a defenderse. Max empuña una espada y silba.

YYY

El aroma de los lirios se esparce allá donde el viento sopla. Azules y blancos, los pétalos cubren la tierra, mientras su aroma embriaga a quien descansa entre ellos. Es Rei quien disfruta de la ilusión que han traído para él; por primera vez en paz, saboreando la delicada esencia del mundo sin temor o agonía. Y quién le mira se deleita con la suave sonrisa que brevemente se muestra, de forma tan íntima que resulta un poco vergonzoso mirarla de frente. Hay un encanto en la escena. Suave y deliciosa.

Rei absorbe esa dulzura, tratando de prolongar lo inevitable. Imposible hacerlo cuando el corazón le tiembla de esa forma. Guarda paciencia, busca relajarse, de ser uno con el mundo. Y cuando está listo habla:

.- Tu paciencia es admirable.

.- Si quieres algo debes esforzarte por obtenerlo.

El visitante del gato es alto y guapo, dueño de unos alegres ojos azul cobalto, de fácil sonrisa y un encanto natural. Lastima que Drigger se niegue a dejarse tentar. _Dranzer_, con su forma humana, simplemente es apetecible.

.- ¿A qué has venido?

.- La oferta sigue en pie.

.- Te dije que no haré tratos con Daisuke.

.- Entonces haz un trato conmigo. Prometo que el chico estará a salvo, ningún espiritu será destruido. Sólo tienes que venir conmigo.

.- Si consigues que Daisuke renuncie a su deseo lo haré. Iré.

_Dranzer_ sonríe con encanto.

.- Diez años, Rei. ¿Cuántos más antes de aceptar que nadie te sacará de aquí?.

.- Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

.- Perderás cosas importantes. Circe ha encontrado la forma de duplicar el poder de sus tropas. Aniquilo a la mitad de los Kinomiya y utilizo un antiguo hechizo para apropiarse de sus poderes. Ahora los espiritus y sombras que están con ellas son invencibles. Tu pequeño rubio, tu protegido, tu mejor amigo, todos están en peligro mientras tu te esfuerzas en contradecir a Daisuke.

.- No le daré la victoria que él desea.

.- Entonces sacrificarás a todos. .- _Dranzer _se acerca pero la expresión de Drigger le congela en su lugar. .- Existen dos futuros probables. Si vienes conmigo tendrás lo que quieras, si te niegas todos tus seres amados morirán.

.- Existe un tercer futuro.

.- Está fuera de tus posibilidades.

.- Tal vez ahora, pero el tiempo me dará la ventaja.

.- El chico no sobrevivirá para hacerlo realidad.

.- Daisuke no puede hacerle daño.

.- Lo sé, tu deseabas protegerlo, mi hermano lo quería muerto. Y para cumplir ambos deseos dividiste mi esencia en dos.

.- No era parte del plan. Tan sólo quería evitar que Daisuke le asesinara, nunca pensé que hicieras caso de mi deseo. Creo que muy en el fondo tampoco quieres hacerle daño.

.- Sólo porque es importante para ti. Tan importante que incluso estas dispuesto a exiliarte durante diez años.

.- De haber vuelto al mundo el chico no tendría oportunidad de vivir. Debo esperar hasta que crezca, que sea fuerte, que sea capaz de sobrevivir a Daisuke. Entonces ya no tendré que preocuparme por él.

.- Su vida está amenazada. Las sombras le han advertido a la hechicera que alguien con poder para detenerla vive entre los guardianes. Si descubre que no sólo ostenta la mitad del poder de Daisuke sino que es además tu protegido le asesinara o enviará a alguien a que lo haga. Yui tiene órdenes de llevarlo y me temo que ya sabe dónde está. ¿Lo dejarás morir?

.- No morirá.

_Dranzer_ le sonríe con cariño.

.- A pesar de todo aún conservas la esperanza.

Drigger le mira con ferocidad. Se aparta y su expresión se torno amenazadora; deja que su rabia le inunde en la misma proporción que se niega a permitir que el dolor le atenace.

.- Vete.

_Dranzer _le extiende su mano.

.- Que todo sea como antes, Rei. .- se atreve a tomar su mano, no importando que este fría y áspera, y le mira a los ojos con ternura. .- Ven conmigo, por favor. Deja este sufrimiento. Deja de pelear con mi hermano. Deja de preocuparte por el mundo. Ven. Seamos felices.

Le atrae suavemente hacia él pero Drigger resiste como una torre de hierro. Y cuando habla lo hace con voz amargada y rabiosa, negándose a sentir dolor.

.- No puede ser como antes, jamás será como antes. Estas muerto, _Minoru_. Eres _Dranzer,_ el protector de Daisuke. .- Drigger retrocede, como si el contacto le quemara; no se permite sentir tristeza ni dolor, no frente a él. .- Jure sobre tu tumba y la tumba de mi familia que le destruiría así tuvieran que pasar siglos de agonía. Destruyo mi mundo. Me asesino. No puedo perdonarle. No puedo permitir que destruya a más gente. No iré contigo_. _Di a tu hermano, a tu querido Hatori, que no importa cuantas veces pida perdón, cuantas veces te pida venir a verme, no me rendiré. Siempre será Daisuke, no importa lo que haga, y yo jure asesinarle.

El gato le da la espalda y el mundo de los lirios desaparece abandónales en el mundo de negrura y soledad. Drigger ya no le mira pero su voz mantiene el tono furioso que él mismo se impone.

.- Ve y dile que no hay recompensa, ni promesa, que pueda hacerme confiar en él. Ve y dile que arreglaremos cuentas cuando vuelva y entonces cobrare mi venganza.

Se esfuma en apenas un parpadeo y _Dranzer _sonríe casi con tristeza y amargura. En lo profundo del mundo escucha al gato llorar.

YYY

La paciencia de Daisuke siempre es recompensada, no importa el tiempo o la espera, siempre es beneficiosa. Ese día mientras _Dranzer_ charla con Drigger, él aguarda la aparición de Judy. Ella aparece envuelta entre brumas hasta que su cuerpo adquiere solidez y forma. La expresión de la guardian es tensa y dolida.

.- Tenías razón. El gemelo Andrei tuvo un sueño sobre el futuro. Fue inconsciente. Una vez que lo vi lo oculte en el fondo de su mente, lo mejor que pude, como ordenaste. Tal vez nunca lo vea, pero si sucediera sería demasiado tarde.

.- ¿Qué viste?

Judy quiere mentirle, quiere obviar detalles pero su persona pertenece a Daisuke y aunque trate de engañarlo él lo sabría. Le pertenece, por más que lo odie.

.- Un extraño se alza en el futuro. Protegido por el heredero Hiwatari y atado al espiritu Falborg por lazos que no logro comprender. Esa persona será decisiva en el regreso de Drigger. Su existencia amenaza tu secreto. Ella dará ventaja a tu enemigo.

.- ¿Quién?

.- El hermano no lo sabe, aunque viera el sueño no lo vería con certeza. Tan sólo es una imagen difusa de lo que será en un futuro próximo; alguien a quién él no conoce y por tanto no puede ver ahora.

.- Entonces lleva el sueño a la hermana. Lleva la imagen a Jenrya sin que ella lo sepa. Puede ver lo que esa persona es antes de convertirse en lo que será. Verá el pasado y me dirá de quién se trata, porque representa una amenaza. Vamos, llévame contigo.

Judy no tiene otra opción más que obedecer. Sujeta el espiritu de su amo y lo arrastra hasta las profundidades del mundo del sueño donde todo es caótico y sin sentido. Ahí, mientras viajan en silencio, muy lejos de todo, encuentran la mente de Jenrya, limpia y cálida, libre del dolor o la agonía. Judy utiliza su poder y poco a poco le muestra el sueño que su hermano tuvo, sin que ella se de cuenta, sin que lo recuerde. Y el poder de Jenrya actúa de inmediato, sin que su duella sea advertida.

En poco tiempo la imagen difusa adquiere contornos y rostro; es alto y guapo, rejuvenece mientras viajan al pasado del extraño que tanto interesa a Daisuke. Su rostro les mira desde la nada. Ojos azules cual zafiros. Cabello rojo como el fuego.

.- Sólo es un niño. .- la exclamación de Judy resuena en el espacio sin que nadie haga caso.

El joven pelirrojo se empequeñece mientras el tiempo retrocede. Pasa de ser un joven a un adolescente y después a un niño. Le ven a la edad de seis años, dulce y encantador como sólo puede serlo un pequeño.

.- ¿Quién es?

Daisuke no responde. Trata de comprender como un chiquillo puede amenazar su futuro.

Y entonces lo ve. Casi invisible a sus ojos comprende la razón de ese peligro: El pequeño estuvo presente cuando Drigger fue capturado, estuvo ahí cuando Daisuke llego a salvarlo, fue testigo durante aquel fatídico momento en que el gato se rebelo contra su amo. El chiquillo conoce la verdad. Es la amenaza. Tiene el secreto, dentro de él.

Judy no lo comprende y es lo mejor. Daisuke debe ocultar esa verdad aunque para ello deba destruir al recipiente que la contiene. Ahora ya sabe qué hacer; mientras espera el regreso de Drigger buscará a ese chico, a ese pelirrojo de ojos azules. Y le destruirá.

Le ordena a Judy volver, mantenerse pendiente de los gemelos mientras él busca encontrarse con _Dranzer_, cuya expresión sólo le confirma la necedad del gato.

.- Sigue negándose. Te retará las veces que hagan falta.

.- Pero las oportunidades se agotan. Él lo sabe. No puede renegar de mi por siempre.

.- Lo hará mientras pueda.

Daisuke menea la cabeza. .- Dejémosle por ahora. Tengo otro asunto que atender.

_Dranzer_ recibe la imagen mental del chico pelirrojo junto con la importancia de su persona y Daisuke le advierte.

.- Es un peligro. Si la hechicera lo encuentra descubrirá la forma de asesinar a Drigger.

.- Sé donde esta. Reconozco el rostro. La parte de _Dranzer_ que protege al heredero Hiwatari tiene su imagen siempre presente. Es un Ivanov, el heredero de su familia.

.- Entonces ve y búscalo. Lo quiero muerto.

Continuará.

_**"El dolor te persigue y te atormenta.  
**__**Tus palabras son confusas;  
**__**pero recuerda que a pesar de todo  
**__**siempre existe esperanza."**_

_--_

_Para entender más algunas cosas recomiendo leer la escena 3 y 4 de "La Tierra de Ubanta". Recuerden que ahí publico pequeñas notas que explican cosas sobre la historia. El capitulo 3 habla sobre la leyenda de los hermanos Himura, tal vez comprendan un poco más la conversación de Drigger y Dranzer una vez que la lean. En el capitulo 4 hablamos sobre el despertar de Max después de encontrarse con su madre en el capitulo anterior, aquí no lo mencionamos pero hay algunas cosas que se entenderán si lo leen._

_Por otro lado gracias por la paciencia. Sigo con el servicio social, que terminó en este mes. Mi tesis por ahí va, pero como verán me apure y publique un capitulo de "Dulces Espiritus" con sus dos respectivas notas en "La Tierra de Ubanta" y otro capitulo de "Ambivalencia". En total 4 capítulos que tal vez no sea mucho pero espero les guste. Estamos en contacto. Besos. _


	15. Alianza

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
****Por Roquel**

**Notas: **Los mejores deseos para este año que inicia, paz y bienestar para su familia. Una disculpa, he tardado demasiado en actualizar, no tengo excusa, sin embargo hay siete personas que me han instado a seguir.

_**Kea Langrey**_

_**Shiori Tsuki**_

_**Kanna Neko-jin**_

_**Nekot**_

_**Galy**_

_**Navleu**_

_**Nameless Anami**_

El capitulo esta dedicada a ustedes, muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y valga la pena la espera.

**Capitulo 15  
****ALIANZA**

Los Hiwatari inician la cruzada contra los guardianes, acusando a su estirpe de mantener pactos con los demonios y usar sus poderes en beneficio propio. Muchas familias, celosas y temerosas del poder que ostentan, se unen a la causa. Es así que se instaura la ley contra guardianes, y contra aquellos que los apoyen. Durante meses los guardianes que han vivido entre humanos se ven obligados a retirarse, los clanes se organizan para esconderse, al tiempo que surgen cazadores y hechiceros en busca de sus secretos. Y mientras los humanos se sumen en la ignorancia, Circe, la hechicera, ha levantado al ejército sombra, los antiguos esclavos de Daisuke, prometiendo libertad y gloria, una vez que destruyan al tirano. Circe divide sus esfuerzos en exterminar a los espiritus que no acepten servirla, localizar a Daisuke y tortura a Drigger para conocer los secretos del guardian. Su mano derecha es Yui, la mujer águila, cuyo único deseo es ver la sangre de Drigger derramada.

Dada la capacidad que tiene los _Sombra_ para asesinarlos, los espíritus se ven en la necesidad de reagruparse, omitiendo su libertad en _pro_ de la supervivencia. El gobierno recae entre Falborg, Tenshi y Garland, quienes se turnan para tomar decisiones a la espera de que Daisuke vuelva. Con ellos vive el guardian Mizuhara, quien ha sobrevivido al ataque de una sombra y ha renunciado a su ascendencia; y aunque son pocos quienes le aceptan, el chiquillo ha logrado hacerse respetar. Son ellos quienes se esconden en las montañas de la tierra de Aidama, lejos de cualquier clan de guardianes pero atentos a cualquier noticia sobre ellos.

Y es ahí a donde el grupo de Kai ha llegado. Impulsado por su deseo de encontrar a Drigger, el heredero Hiwatari emprende un viaje en compañía de Yuriy, su amigo de la infancia, y dos compañeros inesperados. Va en busca de Drigger y el destino lo ha llevado a la capital Aincore, donde su grupo se encuentra con Max, que sin pensarlo los salva de la turba humana. No obstante, no es el único que los encuentra. Yui obedece las órdenes de su ama, quien ha descubierto que Kai es poseedor de un poder inexplicable y que es además la razón entre las discordias de Daisuke y Drigger. Circe busca averiguar porque un chiquillo resulta tan importante para ellos, así que manda por él.

La situación se torna difícil. Max ha sido marcado por las sombras, como una presa, y cuando alguna de ellas vea la señal en la palma de su mano no se detendrán hasta capturarle de nuevo. Kai y el resto no son lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a Yui, pues la mujer ha utilizado uno de los conjuros de Circe para hacerse con el poder de unos cuantos Kinomiya. Es así que logran acorralarlos, cerca de la montaña: Cinco jóvenes guardianes contra un ejército de sombras. El final parece cerca.

Y mientras tanto Drigger se niega a volver, asegurando que no es tiempo; Daisuke observa impasible los acontecimientos, presintiendo un pronto desenlace, y extrañado por la inesperada presencia de un pelirrojo que amenaza sus planes; Jenrya debe decidir entre aceptar el trato que Daisuke le ofrece o seguir sola para salvar a su hermano, mientras que Andrei ha encontrado a Reiji.

Así que es tiempo de ver hacia dónde conduce el final.

YYYY

En la espesura del mundo infinito, repleto de abismos y hondonadas, Circe se mueve decidida, dispuesta a no ceder en la presión de la vasta negrura y soledad. Sonríe con la confianza que inspira no tener límites y ser capaz de escoger tu destino; la imagen que Drigger proyecta de sí mismo le devuelve el gesto con altanería.

.- _**Pensé que estabas harta de**_ _**mí.**_ .- su burla es un desafío pero la mujer le ignora.

Con un ademán espanta la ilusión que se presenta ante ella y decide enfrentarse con el Drigger capturado, aquel que yace envuelto en hilos plateados, los mismos que desgarran su carne y le hacen sangrar. Verle débil, inútil, mudo, le llena de confianza y valor. La mascota de Daisuke no tiene poder lejos de su amo.

_.- Quiero hablar contigo._

La ilusión, el Rei falso, la imagen que Drigger proyecta, aparece a su lado con una sonrisa satisfecha.

_**.- Tú dirás.**_

Circe hace gala de su poder cuando la imagen se difumina como humo en el viento.

_.- Quiero hablar contigo, no con imitaciones._

Drigger se ríe..., o mejor dicho cientos de ellos lo hacen. Aparecen de la nada, conjurados por el poder del gato. Todos con expresiones indescifrables, algunos de pie, otros sentados, o recostados, flotando a su alrededor…, es una visión interminable. Y todos le sonríen a la mujer, le ofrecen una palabra y sus voces resuenan como un eco maldito.

**.- **_**Seré tu prisionero…**_**.-** replica el Rei que observa a Drigger con inmensa curiosidad. Le toca la frente pero su verdadero yo duerme y no siente la caricia.

**.-**_**…pero en este lugar tu poder no puede compararse al mío. **_**.-** afirma otro de ellos.

**.- **_**En este mundo donde los recuerdos te devoran…**_

_**.-… ser un espíritu te condena al sufrimiento…**_

_**.-…pero te da ventaja sobre aquellos que no lo son.**_

**.- **_**Habla, si eso quieres…**_

_**.-…**__**nosotros te escuchamos**_**. **

El eco de sus voces se prolonga hasta que Circe se harta y los manda a callar, no quiere perder tiempo.

_.- Quiero hacer un trato contigo._

En cada rostro la expresión se endurece y a una sola voz todos replican, con fuerza bruta.

_**.- Te equivocas**__** de persona. Conmigo no habrá tratos de ninguna forma.**_

Circe sonríe.

_.- __Tengo en mi mano la vida del heredero Hiwatari._

Hay un Rei recostado en una roca invisible, que al girarse le mira directamente a los ojos y en ellos se detecta el poder del abismo.

_.- Yui le tiene acorralado__._

**.- **_**¿Por qué habría de importarme su destino?**_

_.- __Porque le has marcado como tu protegido._

**.- **_**El chico no representa una amenaza para ti. **_

_.- __Daisuke lo quiere para él._

**.- **_**Entonces deja que Daisuke se haga cargo**_**. **

_.- __En su interior habita un poder que las Sombras no comprenden. Tal vez por eso Daisuke lo busca. Tal vez representa una amenaza para mí. Se mi esclavo y no le haré daño._

**.- **_**Si lo tocas tendré que matarte**__. _.- el Rei a su izquierda se acerca y le sonríe.

Circe se aparta con el corazón desbocado porque nota la advertencia y el poder que la amenaza. Cuando Drigger habla el mundo tiembla, uno tras otro se turnan la palabra para dar a conocer su opinión.

**.- **_**Es bastante simple de entender, Circe. El chico debe vivir. **_

_**.- Si pretendes entregarlo a Daisuke, como muestra de buena fe, te hundiré en el abismo. **_

_**.- Si quieres su poder para tu beneficio, te destruiré. **_

_**.- **__**El heredero Hiwatari no será tocado mientras yo exista. **_

Con cierta dificultad la mujer recupera la confianza y con desprecio le recuerda:

_.- Eres mío. Tus amenazas son cascaras vacías. Te doy la oportunidad de ser libre siempre que cedas tu poder y me hables de los secretos de Daisuke._

.- _**Eres necia**__._ .- uno de ellos se ríe y es otro quien replica. **.- **_**Mucho más de lo que Daisuke jamás será.**_

Circe quiere hacerles callar pero la voz de los gatos se eleva sobre la suya sin interrumpir sus advertencias.

_**.- Él es consciente de cada paso que da. **_

_**.- Tú, en cambio, te afanas en destruir algo que no comprendes.**_

_**.- No tratas con un estúpido.**_

_**.- No soy como Yui, que tiene aires de grandeza;**_

_**.-…ni como Kisetsu, cuyo miedo es mayor que su prudencia.**_

_**.- Y tampoco soy Brooklyn o Korin, a quienes has secuestrado.**_

_**.- Te hago una advertencia porque me eres útil.**_

_**.- Si entras en la batalla que tengo con Daisuke, si pretendes ofrecerle al Hiwatari, olvidaré el aprecio que siento por tu vida…**_

_.- __¡Calla! .- _la expresión de Circe amenaza con aplastar vidas. .-_ Eres absurdo. ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme? Puedo destruirte._

Drigger se muestra confiado, casi desdeñoso.

_**.- De tener el poder hace mucho que te habrías desecho de mí.**_

**.- **_**Pero todos tus intentos han fracasado. **_

_**.- Sin importar las torturas que me infrinjas, ni las artes que conozcas, nada ha logrado hacer mella en mí.**_

_**.- Y eso te llena de temor.**_

_**.- Porque comprendes que el poder de Daisuke es mucho mayor del que pensabas. **_

_**.- Sabes que sólo con mi ayuda podrás enfrentarlo.**_

_**.- Y yo te digo que no. Me quedare aquí hasta que sea tiempo de volver. **_

_**.- Me quedare aquí mientras presentes batalla y ofrezcas una distracción, pero:**_

_**.- Haz daño al Hiwatari y esparciré tus restos por el mundo.**_

**.- **_**Entrégalo a Daisuke y clamare sobre ti el derramamiento de sangre.**_

_.- Si el chico representa tanto para ti o para Daisuke es obvio que necesito tratarle._

Drigger se ríe.

**.- **_**Daisuke haría caso de mi advertencia. Sabe que nunca hablo en vano. **_

_.- __No puedes intimidarme. Traeré al chico a este mundo y entonces tú me dirás porque su persona es tan importante para ti y para tu amo._

.- _**Estás siendo manipulada**__, __**pero, adelante, sigue tu camino. Y yo haré lo que tenga que hacer.**_

Circe se marcha, confiada y dispuesta a seguir. Cierra tras de si las puertas de ese mundo de penumbras y coloca los candados y los hechizos pertinentes. Nadie puede entrar, nadie puede salir. Excepto que Drigger no es como los otros. Fue él quien accedió a entrar en ese tormento, es por voluntad propia que fue a caer en manos de Circe, y cierto es que no puede salir pero tiene poder para hacer su voluntad. Y es momento de que intervenga en la batalla.

Cuando la mujer se marcha, Drigger abre los ojos dorados que brillan en la oscuridad, destellan con la determinación y el poder, a pesar de los ríos de sangre que le enmarcan el rostro. Cuando nadie le ve se agita, causando más dolor a sus heridas e infringiendo en su cuerpo algunas más. La sangre cae a chorros, las heridas se hacen profundas, y cuando los hilos que le sujetan por el cuello amenazan con estrangularle Drigger libera su mano derecha y la utiliza para convocar su poder.

Muy lejos de ahí, en la cima de una montaña, Andrei dormita después de un intenso día de entrenamiento. Tiene las defensas bajas y por esa razón a Drigger no le cuesta trabajo colarse en su mente con inusitada rapidez. Lejos de sobresaltarse Andrei lo recibe gustoso y con alegría, pero una duda ensombrece su rostro.

"_Como has llegado aquí."_

La imagen del pequeño gato vibra a cada palabra como si fuera cuestión de tiempo antes de apagarse por completo. Andrei le reconoce de inmediato porque sólo conoce a un ser con ojos tan vacíos; le escucha hablar aunque no mueva los labios.

"_Debes irte"_.

"_¿A dónde?"_

"_Debes buscarlo_" y le muestra el rostro del joven peliazul, con marcas en la cara.

"_Lo he visto"_ afirma Andrei convencido. "_Estuvo presente en el ataque a la aldea Mizuhara, cuando Judy me ayudo a repelear a las sombras. Creo que es un guardian. Y si no me equivoco es el chico que puede liberarte. ¿Acaso debo llevarlo contigo?"_

"_Aún no es tiempo. Debes mantenerlo a salvo hasta que sea la hora."_

"_Y cuándo lo será"_

"_Cuándo sea capaz de sobrevivir"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Hazlo. Búscalo. Mantelo alejado de Circe."_

"_¿Mi madre?"_

Pero no hay respuesta porque la imagen del gato se desvanece como la niebla en una mañana soleada. Y en el mismo instante, casi con la precisión del reloj, Reiji recibe un mensaje de su amo que le ordena marchar en busca de cierto pelirrojo amigo del heredero Hiwatari.

Andrei salta de su manta y enfrenta el rostro inexpresivo del espíritu.

.- He de volver.

Se apresura a recoger sus cosas sin dar mayor explicación.

.- ¿Has tenido una visión?

Andrei vacila antes de responder.

.- He de buscar al chico Hiwatari.

.- Entonces iré contigo.

La sorpresa le inmoviliza.

.- Dijiste que no era tiempo.

.- Ya lo es.

Andrei desecha las preguntas dada la emoción que le inunda y Reiji sólo puede pensar en cumplir la voluntad de Daisuke.

YYYY

.- El tiempo vuelve a moverse.

Daisuke sonríe mientras Jenrya tiembla.

.- Todo ocurre según mis predicciones. Te dije que Kai Hiwatari abandonaría a los guardianes, cualquiera que conozca al gato querrá salvarle.

Jenrya intenta aferrarse a una esperanza, intenta engañar al guardian.

.- Pero no podías asegurar que mi madre iría tras él.

.- Tu madre es mucho más simple que cualquier persona que haya conocido. En cuánto la vi supe que fijaría su atención en aquello que fuera poderoso. Y el chico lo es, representa un enigma para ella, tiene interés en averiguar porque es tan importante para nosotros.

.- Si tanto sabes sobre ella, debiste predecir su traición. Pudiste evitarla.

.- Y hubiese sido estúpido.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Jenrya quiere tiempo para escabullirse, así que lo fuerza a seguir hablando.

.- Responde o me marcharé.

A Daisuke le complace la audacia de la chica.

.- Drigger tiene un plan, uno que le ha llevado casi un siglo poner en marcha. Lo ha hecho de tal forma que nadie sabe con precisión de que se trata, ni siquiera yo. Sé lo que busca, pero no la forma como lo conseguirá. Tiene que ver con ese mocoso: Renunció a su libertad por él, para darle la oportunidad de vivir; está esperando por él.

.- Y tú esperas a Drigger.

.- Debo averiguar lo que planea, evitar que lo cumpla, y para ello te necesito.

.- No lo haré.

.- Lo pensarás dos veces ahora que sabes lo que vendrá.

.- Quiero tiempo…

.- El tiempo se agota. Tu ayuda me facilitará las cosas pero tengo planes de contingencia para cualquier eventualidad, en cambio tu estas atada a mí. Decide: La vida de tu hermano o la victoria de Drigger. Escoge antes que sea demasiado tarde. Las piezas se han puesto en movimiento, Drigger ha enviado a tu hermano a proteger al chico y Reiji irá con él.

Jenrya entra en pánico.

.- Pero no importa lo que escoja.

.- Te doy la oportunidad de salvar a tu hermano. Eres tú quien afirma que el gato esta condenado, que tu hermano no tiene posibilidad de salvarle. Recuerda tus palabras y piensa en si deseas perseguir una quimera.

.- Andrei puede prevenir su muerte.

.- Tu hermano está ciego a lo que vendrá, Judy utilizó su poder para contener sus visiones. Si me ayudas mi victoria será inmediata, si te niegas tendré que esperar diez años hasta que se dé el momento, pero ese momento vendrá y ganaré de igual forma.

.- Puede que no se dé nunca. Puedo ir hasta Drigger y arruinar tus planes.

.- Inténtalo. Eso sólo acelerará las cosas, todo sucederá como está previsto: Reiji asesinará al chico pelirrojo, tu hermano intervendrá y morirá. Solo entonces Kai Hiwatari decidirá darme caza, perderá diez años buscándome y cuando lo haga, será Reiji quien deba matarle. Drigger volverá para evitar la masacre y tendrá que escoger a uno y dejar morir al otro. Sea cual sea su decisión, se derrumbará con el corazón destrozado y yo venceré.

Jenrya tiembla ante la visión de su hermano muerto. Las palabras vacilan cuando las pronuncia.

.- En ese futuro Drigger está condenado al fracaso, pero existen dos futuros más para él.

.- El otro es que accedas a ayudarme, salvarás a tu hermano y Drigger continuará siendo mío.

.- ¿Qué debo hacer?

.- Asegurar que el Hiwatari se acerque a mi gato, que este ahí para él. Te daré un año, al término de este volveré y para entonces todo habrá acabado.

.- ¿Y qué evita que vaya a traicionarte?

.- Hazlo y condenarás a tu hermano a una eternidad de sufrimiento bajo mi poder.

Mantendré a tu hermano con vida si haces lo que te he dicho, paso por paso. Si fallas, si te arrepientes, si escapas, si alteras el futuro de cualquier forma, entonces tu precioso hermano será mi esclavo y te aseguro que vivirás para ver lo que sucede con él.

Daisuke extiende una mano que brilla con una luminiscencia propia. Jenrya solo puede pensar en Andrei y en lo aterradora que es la idea de perderle. Por un instante su mente se rebela contra la idea de ser un verdugo, siente el deseo de ayudar a Drigger, casi lo considera, casi piensa en engañar a Daisuke, pero entonces le mira a los ojos y comprende que el guardián lo sabe, y que cualquier treta condenará a su hermano a una vida miserable. Se derrumba y no puede evitar que sus lágrimas le mojen las mejillas; algo peor que sentir odio por Daisuke, es la visión de traición y engaño que ella tejerá. Pero no puede dejar morir a su hermano, es como una parte de sí misma, irremplazable, así que decide:

.- Mi madre peleará tu guerra, mi hermano te devolverá al gato y yo le traicionaré. Esto es lo que mi familia hará por ti. La sangre que nos ata a tu destino ha decidido el futuro.

.- Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora: El ser humano siempre hace su elección basándose en el camino que preserve su existencia o el que conserve la vida de un ser amado, sin importar la desgracia que traiga consigo. Si gano ustedes prevalecerán, si pierdo su estirpe se esfumará.

Jenrya acepta su mano, temblorosa y afligida.

.- Para salvar a mi hermano, te entregaré a Drigger.

La expresión de Daisuke, de completo regocijo, apuñala a la muchacha. Ella le suelta y es veneno puro el que destilan sus ojos.

.- Aún no celebres tu victoria, porque Drigger existe y peleará. Y es posible que exista un futuro donde tu victoria sea ilusoria. Un futuro donde aún haya esperanza.

YYY

La batalla se desarrolla sin pausas, ni titubeos. Las sombras tienen órdenes de matar y los guardianes se ven superados en número. Daichi es herido en el abdomen poco después de caer del caballo, la sangre brota sin control y aunque trata de curarla, sus intentos resultan inútiles y no puede evitar que la sangre fluya. Kai y Yuriy defienden su retaguardia, mientras Max y Takao cubren el frente. Las sombras han encarnizado el ataque después de notar la marca que el rubio lleva en la mano, Yui observa desde las alturas, deleitándose con el predicamento de los guardianes. Dejará que las sombras destruyan a los cuatro estorbos y entonces llevará al Hiwatari con su ama.

Lo que ninguno espera es la súbita aparición de refuerzos.

Sucede de repente. Una nube de fuego les envuelve, algunas sombras huyen ante la sola visión de las llamas elevándose entre los árboles. Yui se ve en la necesidad de intervenir para mantener el orden. Takao grita "_Espíritus_", y se repliega hacia Daichi, dónde Kai y Yuriy han hecho cerco. El único que no se mueve es Max; mira hacia las llamas y pronto descubre a su creador.

Desde algún sitio tras la barrera, Yui grita.

.- ¿Desde cuando salvas guardianes, Falborg?

El corazón de Kai se sobresalta al tiempo que escucha una voz divertida replicar.

.- Lo que sea para hacerte rabiar, Yui.

Y lo ven, de pie, entre las llamas, con una mueca terrible. Es tal y como Yuriy lo recuerda. Alto, fuerte, _masculino,_ con su rostro cincelado en alabastro. La imagen es impactante, un ser sobrenatural envuelto en llamas, intocable, inalcanzable, eterno y divino, que arrebata el aliento mientras esparce el terror. Max se apresura a cargar con Daichi. Le ayuda a levantarse y trata de hacerlos entrar en la abertura que recién aparece en la sólida pared de piedra.

.- No.

Yuriy se muestra tajante. Max no tiene tiempo para discutir.

.- Tu amigo necesita ayuda.

.- De ellos no. .- Takao sujeta a Daichi y casi pareciera dispuesto a quedarse ahí a merced de las sombras, que adentrarse en la montaña.. .- Son espíritus. .- y lo pronuncia como si fuera sentencia suficiente.

Max tiene deseos de pegarle, está a punto de hacerlo cuando Kai, sin decir palabra, toma a Daichi del otro brazo y se dispone a seguirle; mira a Yuriy, mira a Takao, y su sola expresión es suficiente para hacerles recapacitar. Yuriy cierra la boca, se traga su repulsión y entra. Takao duda apenas un instante. Tras ellos Yui escupe bilis.

.- Eres escoria, Falborg.

.- Igual que tú, igual que tu ama, la única diferencia es que yo no tengo problemas con ello. Vete, Yui, los guardianes me pertenecen ahora. Yo decido si entregarlos o no.

El fuego calienta hasta las mismas rocas, las sombras retroceden ante el recuerdo del fuego que una vez los torturó. Yui no puede evitar que su ejército se disperse, la cantidad de poder de la que Falborg hace gala es demasiada. La mujer se niega a retirarse.

.- Dame al muchacho o destruiré está montaña, y le arrancaré los ojos a ese chico tuyo.

.- Ven e inténtalo. Será divertido.

.- Me encantará hacerlo, veremos si mantienes la ironía cuando esté desollando al Mizuhara.

El fuego quema, Falborg lo nota en la piel que empieza a escocer. Ha utilizado demasiado poder, más de lo recomendable; y aunque no se compara con el tipo de fuego que utilizó cuando peleó contra Drigger, si es de la clase que dejará llagas a la mañana siguiente. Sonríe, disfrutando de la pequeña victoria, sosteniendo la potencia del fuego para ahuyentar al resto de las sombras y evitar que husmeen en la montaña. Piensa que podría inmolarse a sí mismo, dejar que el fuego le consuma y cargarse a Yui de una buena vez, aunque claro es probable que no muera, no inmediatamente; cuando lo medita decide que Yui no vale semejante sacrificio. Si se tratara de Daisuke, entonces quizá se lo plantee seriamente.

Dentro de la montaña, los cuatro guardianes recorren el pasadizo cavernoso, notando que hay ojos que observan expectantes su paso. Apresuran la marcha y sólo se detienen cuando Max se los ordena. Hay una mujer bonita, esperando junto al fuego, su cabellera verde se mece suavemente cuando se levanta con la clara intención de acercarse. La expresión de Yuriy y Takao se endurece, casi parecen dispuestos a sacar sus armas para alejar al espíritu, pero dejan de prestarle atención cuando Max se inclina junto a Daichi y comienza a limpiar la herida de su abdomen. El corte ha tomado un color parduzco y hay una especie de baba que la cubre, Daichi respinga cuando el rubio la toca.

.- No está mal. .- Max sonríe y casi de inmediato Daichi se siente mejor. .- Un poco más arriba y te hubiera dañado de verdad. Te pondré un emplasto de hierbas que ayudaran con la cicatrización y evitarán que escosa demasiado, pero este tipo de heridas tardan en sanar por lo que tendrás que descansar antes de intentar moverte. Una semana o dos, tal vez. Si empieza a molestarte, o notas que tus manos se ponen rígidas, avísame de inmediato.

Yuriy frunce el ceño y Takao agria el gesto, pero Max les ignora. Kai abre la boca para hablar pero es el justo momento cuando Falborg entra. Su ropa se cae a pedazos, dejando a la vista la piel enrojecida, cubierta de llagas como si acabaran de sumergirse en agua hirviendo; curiosamente sonríe y es el gesto lo que aligera la visión, que de otro modo resultaría violenta. Max se levanta sin despedirse, los abandona y se apresura hacia el recién llegado. Lo ven inclinarse junto al espíritu mientras le dedica sonrisas, palabras, risillas y le prodiga un cuidado suave, íntimo y familiar. Provoca mirar hacia otro lado y hacer oídos sordos a los murmullos que llegan hasta ellos.

Cuando Max termina por quitar la ropa de Falborg, los guardianes apartan la vista y procuran acurrucarse en un rincón para descansar. En ocasiones se turnan para mirarlos por sobre el hombro. Daichi se resiste ante la visión del rubio, pero cuando lo mira siente la necesidad de hacer algo grandioso, divino, para que el chico se digne a mirarlo. Takao se siente violento ante la visión del rubio aplicando crema sobre la piel del espíritu, con tanta ternura como si temiera provocarle daño. Yuriy se tensa ante la presencia del espíritu que una vez lo humilló. Kai es el único que medita sobre el futuro y piensa en Drigger.

Esa noche Daichi es el único que se anima a dormir, Kai teme a las pesadillas por lo que procura mantenerse alerta. Takao y Yuriy se niegan a cerrar los ojos por temor a un ataque sorpresivo, y porque no pueden dejar de mirar de vez en vez a la pareja que descansa al otro lado de la cueva. Cuando amanece un jovencito aparece con el desayuno de Falborg, y mientras platican Max aprovecha para llevarles de comer a sus invitados.

Daichi no puede evitar atragantarse con el pan de miel al intentar agradecer mientras tiene la boca llena, el rubio le sonríe y le ofrece té pero el pelirrojo lo derrama porque es incapaz de apartar los ojos de la bonita boca. Tiembla y tartamudea pero se muestra simpático y es definitivamente mejor que la acidez que los otros dos miembros del equipo le ofrecen. Max siente ganas de soltarles un puñetazo, pero se contiene por que Daichi se esfuerza por agradar; trata que su voz suene lo más indiferente posible cuando les informa:

.- Hay un camino que alcanza el bosque del Clan Yegorovich lejos del campamento de las sombras. Estarán a salvo en cuanto se marchen de aquí. Francamente, me extraña que visiten uno de los reinos que se ha declarado como enemigo de guardianes, sobre todo siendo que ustedes son muy jóvenes.

.- No más que tú.

Takao no puede evitar ser desagradable, como tampoco puede evitar la culpa inmediatamente después de pronunciar su agresión.

.- Puedo cuidarme solo, gracias; y no olvides que no fui yo quien ayer ocasionó una cacería de brujas en la ciudad.

Yuriy abre la boca pero Kai le hace callar con un ademán, mientras trata de no mostrarse nervioso cuando habla.

.- Me gustaría hablar con Falborg.

Si a Max le extraña la petición, se guarda de mostrarlo. Permanece en silencio durante un rato antes de emitir su opinión.

.- Espera hasta que el mal humor se le vaya. De lo contrario te negará cualquier cosa que trates de consultarle.

_.- Demonio_

La expresión sobresalta a los guardianes, más no a Max que sonríe antes de levantarse para atender al espíritu que le llama desde el otro lado de la habitación. Daichi le mira alejarse sin poder ocultar su expresión de tristeza, Takao muestra su desaprobación y Yuriy se siente violento. Lo ven ayudarlo a trasladarse a otra cámara, lejos de ellos. Los guardianes permanecen ajenos a los espíritus, y de cierta forma lo agradecen, son capaces de dormir, descansar y comer sin sentir miradas que juzguen sus actos.

No vuelven a encontrarse con Max, quien seguramente se encuentra demasiado ocupado atendiendo a Falborg, así que reciben la comida de manos de la chica de cabellera verde que sin emitir palabra se asegura de mantenerlos cómodos y de cuidar a Daichi. Sin embargo los guardianes pronto se aburren, los días se suceden sin mayor contratiempo, tediosos y largos, sin mayor satisfacción.

Quince días después de su última conversación Max reaparece con un aspecto cansado pero satisfecho. Les lleva el desayuno, que devoran con entusiasmo, y sólo entonces Daichi se anima a preguntar porque no ha ido a visitarle para cuidar de su herida. Max le obsequia una sonrisa de disculpa que basta para que el pelirrojo le perdone.

.- Era mi turno para la guardia del lado Oeste y me fue imposible volver antes. Las sombras intentaron una emboscada y tuvimos problemas para rechazarlas antes de que penetraran las defensas. Por suerte nadie salió herido, así que el camino hacia el bosque Yegorovich se encuentra despejado y así se mantendrá por ahora. Pero ya que estoy aquí me gustaría echarle un vistazo a tu herida para verificar su progreso.

Por supuesto que Daichi accede, le gusta sentir los dedos largos y suaves tratándole con especial devoción. Max retira el emplasto de hierba y observa aliviado que sólo queda una tenue cicatriz, el recuerdo de su aventura.

.- Ha sanado mejor de lo que cabría esperar.

.- ¿Significa que puedo levantarme?

.- Por supuesto.

Mientras Daichi parlotea acerca de lo aburrido que es quedarse recostado durante días y lo gratificante que resulta la perspectiva de salir, el rubio se vuelve hacia Kai con una expresión seca.

.- He hablado con Falborg. No fue fácil lograr que te conceda una audiencia, y ten por seguro que no habrá otra, así que te aconsejo que pienses cuidadosamente lo que vayas a decir, que seas absolutamente franco y que no te atrevas a retarlo. Falborg carece de paciencia, y si se enfada no insistas sobre el asunto.

.- ¿Qué me recomiendas hacer?

Max se enfada ante el tono irónico.

.- No ser estúpido. .- el rubio se dispone a marcharse. .- nos vemos al mediodía.

La mañana transcurre en una espera silenciosa. Kai insiste en que se marchen y le dejen charlar a solas, pero Yuriy se niega a moverse y en consecuencia Takao se le une. Es difícil medir el tiempo cuando te encuentras atrapado en una caverna sin posibilidad de avanzar, es por ello que todos sufren un sobresalto cuando el espíritu llega. Es una visión de fuerza y apatía; alto y desgarbado, aún recuperándose de sus heridas hechas por fuego. Lleva la punta de sus dedos de color negro carbón, la cara marcada y los ojos enrojecidos, pero nada puedo ocultar la sutil belleza inhumana que se esconde bajo ese cuerpo maltrecho.

Falborg intenta no torcer el gesto al ver al grupito de guardianes apiñados en una esquina, sin embargo no puede evitar la expresión de hostilidad que aparece en cuanto los tiene cerca. Los aborrece, los desprecia, preferiría mil veces padecer una condena de fuego que tener un trato con ellos, sin embargo Max ha insistido en la reunión durante quince malditos días amenazando con hace un berrinche. Se sienta a una distancia prudencial, indicándole a Max que tome lugar a su lado, como corresponde. Nadie parece dispuesto a tomar la palabra, por lo que el rubio trata de improvisar, comienza a balbucear sobre el último ataque de los sombra y de la participación de Falborg en la emboscada. Finalmente es el espíritu quien pierde la paciencia.

.- ¿Quién de estos niñatos ha pedido hablar conmigo?

Nervioso Max se aturulla, sin embargo es Kai quien toma la palabra para hablar.

.- Mi nombre es Kai y he venido en busca de Falborg pues es el único que puede responder mis preguntas sobre Drigger.

.- Entonces tu viaje ha sido en vano, mocoso, porque no es un tema que yo vaya a discutir contigo.

.- Pero eres su protector.

A Falborg le sorprende la afirmación, pero se asegura de mantener su semblante impávido.

.- Drigger tiene la fuerza suficiente para vencer a cualquiera de los espíritus que se encuentran en esta montaña, no necesita de nadie que le cuide las espaldas.

.- Y sin embargo Daisuke te ha designado a ti como su guardián, que significa permanecer con él, alejarlo de la soledad, ser su conexión con el mundo.

El desconcierto no se hace esperar, Falborg tuerce el gesto con enfado, indicando que el tema no es de su agrado pero Kai le ignora. No piensa callarse.

.- Daisuke designo a Reiji como el segundo escudo de Drigger, el que evita que se dañe a si mismo, aquel que lo preserva de sus propios impulsos.

Hay algo en el chico, algo en su fuerza, algo en su testarudez que le resulta terriblemente familiar.

.- Es Drigger la cadena que los une a su amo y la razón de que tenga poder sobre ustedes.

Cuesta trabajo identificar que no se trata de un guardian, pues aunque viste, habla y se conduce como ellos, existe una sutil diferencia en su energía. Se debe mirar fijamente para descubrirla.

.- Eres el protegido del gato.

Eso explica el aura de baja frecuencia que rodea al chico, la que señala a Drigger como dueño. Una advertencia vedada para aquel que pretenda hacerle daño.

.- He tenido sueños, visiones acerca de un pasado que no me pertenece, imágenes de terror y abandono. He venido aquí porque Drigger necesita ayuda y sé que te preocupas por él.

Falborg se muestra despectivo cuando responde.

.- Eres un mocoso…, uno muy estúpido. Cuando Drigger te grabó su marca, te concedió voluntariamente parte de su poder, e involuntariamente cargas con parte de sus recuerdos. Cualquier guardian te lo habría dicho. Vislumbras el pasado del gato porque llevas su fuerza en ti, pero no tienes derecho de husmear en él, ni tampoco airarlo a los cuatro vientos.

.- Drigger pide ayuda.

.- ¿Y por eso estás aquí?..., ¿te crees capaz de ayudar?

.- He venido a hablar con él.

.- Has llegado tarde, no se encuentra aquí.

.- Pero vendrá.

.- ¿Sus recuerdos te lo han dicho?

Falborg no oculta la ironía y Max teme que la conversación no llegue a buen puerto.

.- Dranzer ha dicho…

.- ¿Quién es Dranzer?

Kai duda, qué puede decir, ¿qué representa el poder de Daisuke?, ni siquiera él mismo lo comprende. Sin embargo se niega a darse por vencido, no ahora que está tan cerca.

.- Me quedaré a esperarlo.

.- Pierdes tu tiempo. El gato podría tardar años en volver. Siglos. Podrías estar muerto cuando él decida regresar.

.- Pero debo hablar con él.

.- ¿Y decirle qué?..., ¿qué quieres salvarlo?, ¿qué le tienes lástima?

.- Lo que diga será asunto mío.

.- Haz lo que quieras, pero no en mi montaña. .- Falborg se levanta dejando claro que la conversación se ha terminado. .- Tienen siete días para sacar su asquerosa humanidad de mi territorio o los abandonare en manos de Yui.

.- Me quedare.

.- No tientes tu suerte, chico. Este no es lugar de guardianes y no pienso tolerar a ninguno.

.- ¿Y entonces porque vives con uno?, .- señala a Max, que de repente parece incómodo.

La afirmación acelera el corazón de Daichi, la esperanza aletea en su pecho ahora que el chico se encuentra dentro de lo _posible_. La reacción de Takao y Yuriy es similar, ambos piensan _"Traidor" _y se preguntan como es posible que no lo descubrieran antes. Aunque no es fácil adivinarlo. El chico huele a espíritu, posee una esencia que no es humana, su energía es casi salvaje, está lejos de poseer la racionalidad que impregna la voluntad de los guardianes, sin olvidar que sus hechizos están salpicados por la fuerza de los espiritus.

.- ¿Eres un guardian?

El tono aburrido de Falborg los hace reaccionar, ciertamente detesta que le recuerden que el rubio pertenece a una familia de guardianes por lo que siente la imperiosa necesidad de recordarles que el chico es suyo.

Max formula a Kai la única pregunta que se le ocurre.

.- ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

.- Hablas nuestro idioma porque entendiste lo que dijimos de ti en los establos. .- Daichi se sonroja y Yuriy se revuelve incómodo. .- Solo un guardian habría reaccionado a tiempo para saber que Daichi estaba a punto de hacer trizas la cabeza de ese hombre, y aun así te aseguraste de arrastrarnos fuera.

Max sonríe, pero no hay alegría en la mueca. Sabe que ellos intentaran hacerlo elegir y la perspectiva le aflige. Puede ver en sus rostros la desaprobación y en Falborg la impaciencia, pero no importa porque hace mucho que hizo su elección.

.- Por sangre y ascendencia mi lealtad pertenece al Clan Mizuhara, nací y viví como un guardian pero ya no más. Puedes llamarme traidor, pero lo cierto es que pertenezco a este lugar, mi corazón le es leal a Falborg, mi hogar es a su lado, a donde sea que vaya, iré.

Takao se enfurece

.- ¿Renuncias a tu familia por un espíritu?

.- Falborg _es_ mi familia

Yuriy no puede evitar abrir la boca.

.- ¿Lo prefieres sobre nosotros que somos parte de tu raza?

Como única respuesta Max da un paso hacia atrás, retrocede hasta quedar junto a Falborg, quien sonríe antes de marcharse. Los deja solos, a los cinco, y es tal la incomodidad que el rubio siente deseos de salir a correr. Sin embargo se obliga a serenarse y permanece quieto a la espera que las palabras que tiene atoradas en la garganta logren fluir libremente.

.- En cuanto estén listos los llevaré por el bosque hasta el Clan Yegorovich.

.- ¿Qué es esto? .- Takao suena resentido mientras se levanta .- Primero nos desdeñas y después te ofreces a guiarnos, ¿qué clase de imbécil eres?.

Max rueda los ojos en su dirección.

.- Di mi palabra de alejarlos de las sombra y lo haré, sin importar que las personas a quienes deba ayudar sean unos completos idiotas.

.- No queremos tu apoyo.

.- Lo necesitan si quieren salir de aquí con vida.

.- Podemos cuidarnos perfectamente, gracias.

.- Sí, ya he visto lo que pueden hacer, además de atraer turbas furiosas.

.- Pues perdóname por no ser un espíritu mal encarado, engreído, y grosero, si es lo que se necesita hoy en día para que un guardian traicione a su estirpe…

.- Escogería mil veces a cualquier espíritu, animal o persona, sobre de ti.

Takao quiere pegarle y es tal vez su expresión la que instiga a Kai a intervenir.

.- Basta, los dos. .- se acerca al rubio y duda antes de expresar su petición. .- ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

.- Falborg es terco como una mula, y una vez que ha tomado una decisión no se retracta, así que lo siento pero no dará su consentimiento para quedarse.

.- Necesito encontrar a Drigger.

.- Pero nadie sabe dónde está. Lo único que puedo prometerte es que si vuelve le diré que has venido y será el quien te busque.

No hay nada más que decir, Max se marcha dejando atrás el corazón triste de Daichi, la ira de Takao, la desaprobación de Yuriy, y la desesperanza de Kai.

Han llegado tan lejos sólo para descubrir que ha sido en vano.

YYY

.- ¿Por qué la mala cara, Falborg?

Youko disfruta de la vista que la cima de la montaña le ofrece, mientras acompaña a su jefe en su mal humor.

.- Creí que estarías feliz de que los guardianes por fin se fueran, ¿o es que acaso te molesta que Max los acompañe?..., ¿temes que no quiera volver?

.- Si quisiera escuchar idioteces estaría con Yui, así que haz el favor de callarte y dejarme en paz. Y para tu información el demonio ha dejado en claro que prefiere quedarse conmigo que volver con su apestosa familia.

.- ¡Qué vehemencia para alguien que no esta preocupado por el rubiecito!

.- Es mi última advertencia, Youko, la próxima sentirás que te empujan por el borde del acantilado.

El chico se ríe mientras contemplan a las figuritas que se mueven por una de las laderas de la montaña. Max encabeza la marcha y los otros le siguen a una prudencial distancia. Falborg quiere gruñir, le fastidia que el rubio haya insistido en acompañarlos cuando se nota que los chicos le tienen manía; aunque si es franco consigo mismo lo que le fastidia en realidad es que los estúpidos hagan sentir mal al mocoso.

.- ¿Acaso Falborg está celoso de un puñado de guardianes?

Se espera el golpe que viene a continuación, pero eso no lo insta a quedarse callado. Sigue pinchando aquí y allá, con la certeza de que Falborg se enfada porque tiene razón.

.- Falborg está siendo infantil, queriendo a Maxin para él solo.

Se asegura de agacharse para evitar el puño del otro, pero sigue riendo o lo hace hasta que distingue el movimiento frenético que hay más allá de los límites del bosque. Falborg también lo ha visto y permanece rígido en su lugar.

.- ¿Qué es eso, Falborg?

.- Un grupo de sombras ha penetrado las defensas de Munai. .- gruñe, .- Maldito bastardo, le ordene que mantuviera a Yui y su panda de inútiles lejos de aquí.

.- ¿Crees que haya sido a propósito?

.- Sabemos que odia a los guardianes.

Youko observa con atención y distingue de inmediato que el grupo de sombras camina directamente hacia Max. Falborg no duda y remonta el vuelo, seguido muy de cerca por Youko. Descienden hasta la altura de los guardianes e inmediatamente Bryan les ordena retroceder. Es el momento que Yui escoge para aparecer. Salta sobre Falborg con una gracia felina y una fuerza que promete romper huesos.

.- Tan oportuna como siempre, Yui.

.- Solo que esta vez alguien me acompaña.

Korin y Brooklyn aparecen a sus costados. Max retrocede para acudir en su auxilio pero Youko le retiene y trata de arrastrarlo fuera de la contienda. El rubio se enfada.

.- Falborg necesita ayuda.

.- Falborg necesita que te vayas, necesita que estés a salvo, dejará de preocuparse por ti y podrá romperle la cara a esa vieja bruja.

.- Me iré si vas y busca ayuda.

Youko le cree y se transforma para buscar a Tenshi, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que en cuanto lo deja Max salta hacia el cuello de Korin e intenta un conjuro para derribarle. Daichi no duda ni un segundo en seguirle, no se deja amilanar por el hecho de que el espíritu es mucho más grande que él. Golpea al espíritu justo en el momento en que el rubio pierde el equilibrio y resbala por la pendiente. El grito que emite Daichi se confunde con el de Falborg que se deshace de sus adversarios y se adelante para salvar al rubio.

Cuando Max nota que el piso se le acaba piensa _Diablos _e instintivamente se hace pelotita para evitar el golpe. No se espera los brazos que le recogen en el aire y mucho menos la voz, ligeramente aterciopelada que le susurra al oído.

.- Has crecido, Max.

Le congela la familiaridad del tono. Levanta la vista para toparse con los ojos oliváceos de su salvador. La última vez que lo viera tenía cinco años y se encontraba moribundo en la casa de su tía. Lo recuerda como un chico serio y confiable, aunque excesivamente reservado, alguien a quien los espiritus obedecen, alguien a quien Drigger tiene en gran estima.

.- ¡Reiji! .- verlo nuevamente le produce una intensa alegría.

Yui refunfuña pero ordena el repliegue, pues sabe por experiencia propia que necesita algo más que un puñado de sombras para enfrentarse a Falborg y a Reiji en iguales condiciones. Maldice entre dientes y desaparece a la espera de otra oportunidad.

.- Has tardado años en volver, .- Falborg se acerca y aunque su expresión no es de bienvenida tampoco se muestra violento. .- Sólo espero que tu visita no sea motivo de malas noticias.

.- No sé como lo consideres, Falborg, pero tendrás que esperar a que hable con todos para enterarte de la razón.

.- Tan predecible.

.- Tú, sin embargo, has cambiado; aún cuidas del chico Mizuhara como si fuera parte de ti.

Max es devuelto al piso con una suavidad que le sorprende e incluso le abochorna; francamente recuerda pocas cosas de Reiji, el timbre de su voz, su gentileza y dulzura, son apenas unas cuantas.

.- ¿Por qué has vuelto, Reiji? .- se atreve a preguntar y procura no retorcerse bajo la mirada olivácea que el espíritu le dirige.

Cuando lo mira, Reiji recuerda al chiquillo del que Drigger se encariñó, una viva imagen de inocencia y afecto, la pequeña luz que le concedió al gato una pizca de esperanza. Le es imposible negarle nada.

.- Estoy aquí para preparar el regreso de Drigger.

El corazón de Kai se hunde.

Piensa _por fin_ y las manos le tiemblan ante la idea.

_Continuara_

"**De mi cuerpo brotan capullos  
****de tristeza y de dolor.  
****Ha llegado el fin,  
****¿qué es lo que esperas?" **

_n/a_

_Junto a este capitulo, publico la Escena V y VI de la Tierra de Ubanta, donde se habla de otro__ pedacito en el pasado de Rei. Conoceremos a Otsuki, cuyo nombre menciona Daisuke en el capitulo 3, y sabremos por qué es importante para el gato._

_Por otro lado, __Jenrya no quiere ver morir a su hermano así que hará lo que sea por impedirlo. __Andrei anda a ciegas. Drigger y Daisuke traman planes secretos, de los que nadie más conoce. Max ha escogido a Falborg por sobre su sangre y los guardianes tendrán que decidir su propio destino. Reiji ha vuelto bajo ordenes de Daisuke, para traer a Drigger de vuelta y asesinar al pelirrojo que conoce el secreto. _

_Mil perdones y gracias. _


	16. Secreto

**DULCES ESPIRITUS  
****Por Roquel**

**Dedicatoria**: Mil gracias por su comentario:

Kanna Neko-jin

Navleu.

Shiroi Tsuki

Nameless Anami

Serket Girgam

Contestare sus reviews lo más pronto posible.  
Mil gracias también para:

Shia Azakami

Nekot

Kea Langrey

Leran 70

Hydeist

Y aunque no tengo su correo ni forma para contestarles sus comentarios, les agradezco de corazón la paciencia que han tenido para este fic. Espero que el capitulo sea del agrado de todos. dejo con la historia.

**Aclaraciones: **Recomiendo leer primero los capítulos 9 y 10 de la Tierra de Ubanta porque hay algunas cosillas aquí que resultan más comprensibles una vez que saben del pasado del gato.

**Capitulo 16  
****SECRETO**

Cuando Judy se materializa junto a él, Daisuke se deleita con su expresión, se ríe de su censura.

.- ¿Qué te molesta?

.- Nada.

.- Le mientes a tu amo, mujer, no tienes la edad suficiente, ni me conoces bastante para poder engañarme.

Judy oculta su sobresalto al verse descubierta; se rinde, como siempre ha hecho, y procura que su voz suene inexpresiva cuando replica.

.- ¿Tu plan arriesga la vida de mi hijo?

Daisuke se burla de su miedo. .- Dependerá de él y de su capacidad de entendimiento. Por lo que has visto seguirá a Falborg a donde sea, y si nada cambia es posible que llegue a formar parte de mi ejercito.

.- Odiaría ese destino para Max.

El bastardo se atreve a reír.

.- Olvida el asunto, Drigger no me dejará reclutarlo, tu chico no entra dentro de mis planes.

.- No me tildes de ingenua, Daisuke, he pasado contigo los suficientes años para saber que cualquier persona involucrada con Drigger representa una posible ventaja para ti, ¿qué harás con mi hijo?

La mirada de Daisuke se torna maliciosa, se adivinan en ella oscuros secretos.

.- Tu hijo será carnada, en caso de que Jenrya falle. Si no quieres verlo envuelto en nuestra discordia asegúrate que Drigger no conquiste la victoria.

.- Eres despreciable.

.- Guarda los halagos para después, busca de Jenrya y mátenla vigilada. Siento que no puedas espiar a tu hijo, pero ahora que Reiji está con ellos, él me informará personalmente.

La despide sin mayor ceremonia y ella no duda antes de acudir con Drigger. Ya no tiene caso evitarlo pues el guardian conoce su poder. Procura que sus visitas sean breves, con la única finalidad de mantener informado al gato sobre las acciones de su amo.

"_**Muéstrate, Drigger"**_ convoca y la imagen de Rei aparece ante sus ojos, como una ilusión difusa.

"_**Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, guardian Judy"**_

"_**Daisuke me mantuvo ocupada vigilando la montaña de espíritus y averiguando la posición del resto de los clanes. Envió a Reiji de vuelta y ha hecho un trato con Jenrya, la hija de Circe, para mantener a su hermano con vida." **_

"_**Ha comenzado a moverse, ¿qué le ha hecho salir?"**_

"_**La última visión que el hijo de Circe tuvo antes de que Daisuke me ordenara cegar su poder fue una advertencia para él. Existe alguien que conoce el secreto"**_

El rostro de Drigger adquiere un tono sombrío cuando inquiere: _**"¿Quién?"**_

"_**No quiso decirlo frente a mí, pero vi a un pelirrojo, de ojos azules, protegido por el chico Hiwatari."**_

Drigger se muerde los labios, comienza a dar vueltas como si no lograra contener la energía que bulle dentro de él. Cualquiera diría que está nervioso, pero lo cierto es que trata de que su mente alcance el poder de previsión del guadian. Es tal su concentración que el mundo negro comienza a desdoblarse hasta adquirir tonalidades rojizas y pardas; vagamente Judy escucha lamentos y llantos desenfrenados. Finalmente todo se queda quieto cuando Drigger llega a una conclusión; mira a Judy sin realmente verla.

"_**Si en verdad conoce el secreto, Daisuke querrá hablar con él, no le asesinará de inmediato, tratará de averiguar cómo lo descubrió, si alguien más lo sabe o si el chico puede resultar beneficioso para él. Para manejar el asunto necesita alguien de confianza y nadie mejor que Reiji para hacerlo"**_

Judy se guarda de preguntarle cómo es que puede estar seguro acerca de lo que dice, pero ha sido testigo de que tanto amo como esclavo se conocen. En ocasiones le asusta la forma como Drigger pareciera anticiparse a Daisuke, y viceversa, pero ellos han participado en el mismo juego durante años: Cada uno lucha por mantener sus planes ocultos, cuando en realidad el otro se mueve como si le previera.

"_**¿Dónde está Reiji?"**_

"_**En la montaña, con Falborg y el resto. Tal vez puedas hablar con él"**_

Hay algo en la sonrisa de Drigger que resulta temible. _**"Reiji está fuera de todo convencimiento. Su obediencia le pertenece a Daisuke, es imposible de doblegar, tiene que haber otra forma de averiguar lo que vendrá"**_

Intenta imaginarse un posible escenario, abarcar todas las posibilidades de acción. Quiere predecir lo que Daisuke está pensando, lo que Reiji hará para cumplir su trabajo. Habla en voz alta para aclarar pensamientos.

"_**Reiji tiene ordenes de buscar al chico sin ayuda, pero no puede empezar a moverse o de lo contrario Circe notaría de inmediato su presencia" **_se muerde los nudillos, impaciente _**"Así que vuelve para encontrase con los demás y después… ¿qué?..., Busca a un chico que no conoce, lo primero es averiguar sobre él..., ¿has dicho que es protegido de Hiwatari?"**_

"_**Hay una conexión, sin duda"**_

"_**Entonces es probable que el pelirrojo sea un guardian que se encuentre viajando con él"**_

"_**Encontrar al Hiwatari tampoco será fácil"**_

"_**Gracias a Circe, lo es, pues al parecer Yui le ha visto."**_

"_**Pero Yui se encuentra al mando de las sombras que asedian la montaña" **_

"_**Exactamente" **_quiere reírse de su ceguera; su mueca destila sarcasmo cuando añade _**"Daisuke sabe con precisión dónde está el chico, Dranzer se lo ha dicho, así que Reiji ha ido a encontrarse con él"**_

"_**¿Significa que es demasiado tarde?"**_

"_**Todavía no"**_ el mundo vuelve a girar mientras el gato medita de prisa _**"Si el chico se encuentra fuera de la montaña, Reiji se las ingeniará para buscarle y llevarlo ante Daisuke sin que nadie se entere; pero si se encuentra dentro Reiji no puede llegar y arrastrar al pelirrojo con él, ocasionaría preguntas sobre su repentina aparición y posterior huída, y lo que Daisuke menos quiere es que se suscite interés por el asunto. Tampoco puede esperar que el chico se quede con ellos por mucho tiempo, ya que conocemos la opinión de Falborg con respecto a los guardianes. Reiji tendrá que ingeniárselas para retenerlo, lo cuál le llevara tiempo"**_

"_**¿Cuánto?"**_

"_**No lo sé…"**_ la voz le tiembla mientras piensa en Falborg y su manía con los guardianes, de inmediato recuerda su desconfianza y sin pensarlo se pregunta en voz alta, _**"¿Cuál es su excusa?..., aparece un día sin razón alguna, sabe que Falborg y el resto harán preguntas, así que Reiji debe preparar una respuesta. ¿Cuál es el motivo que le hace volver? Tiene que ser importante, tiene que ser grande, una simple orden no basta, no para Falborg. Reiji lo sabe. Tampoco puede mentir, es demasiado peligroso si llega a descubrirse. ¿Qué dirá cuando le pregunte del por qué de su regreso?"**_

"_**Espera, Drigger, ¿por qué esto es importante?"**_

Judy no puede seguir el pensamiento del gato que de pronto se ha puesto en movimiento, es frenético su ir y venir. El oscuro horizonte se agita con las ideas que alteran la estabilidad del gato, como si la realidad estuviera a punto de fragmentarse.

"_**Drigger, para"**_ suplica en voz baja y al parecer el gato le escucha porque se detiene.

"_**Daisuke, bastardo, te mueves a prisa" **_Una sonrisa cínica ilumina su rostro. _**"Has enviado a Reiji directamente con Falborg, el único que no se conformara con una excusa barata para justificar su regreso." **_trata de reprimir su furia mientras habla_** "De tener oportunidad Reiji detendrá al pelirrojo, pero de no ser posible tendrá ordenes de vigilarlo y de retenerlo evitando que nadie sospeche de él. Esperará hasta que vuelva para solucionar el problema. Y esa es la excusa que Reiji necesita, no existe mejor justificación para su repentino regreso que proclamar mi retorno"**_

"_**Eso suscitará un centenar de preguntas, dónde, cuándo, cómo, y si se cumple el plazo que anuncia y aún no vuelves entonces no tendrá forma de mantener su farsa"**_

"_**No lo entiendes, Daisuke se ha puesto en marcha. Me obligará a salir. Envió a Reiji con órdenes de esperar puesto que alguien más se encargara de liberarme, la pregunta es cómo… ¿y con ayuda de quién? Si no es Reiji, tiene que ser alguien inesperado, alguien difícil de ver…"**_ piensa con la fría calma que le ha tomado años perfeccionar _**"Tal vez uno de los gemelos, has dicho que hizo un trato con la hermana, ¿o no?"**_

"_**Desconozco los detalles del mismo pero la hizo llamar, ¿crees que ella sea el otro peón que va a utilizar?"**_

"_**Es arriesgado ya que Daisuke no conoce a ninguno y por tanto no puede anticipar sus movimientos. Conociéndole podría decir que es dudoso que deje semejante propósito en las manos de alguien a quien no puede predecir con seguridad, simplemente por ello la descartaría, pero es demasiado fácil de ignorar. Tal vez es lo que Daisuke quiere, que la deje a un lado para que pueda moverse con libertad. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco puedo predecirla, así que estamos en iguales condiciones"**_

"_**Habla con ella"**_

"_**Demasiado fácil. Daisuke manipula a la gente amenazando aquello que es preciado para cada uno; si cualquiera de los hermanos ha sido engañado será fácil de usar y por tanto no puedo acercarme con libertad a ninguno."**_

"_**¿Qué harás?"**_

"_**Retrasaré mi regreso lo más que se pueda, aunque es imposible evitarlo ahora que Daisuke ha iniciado los preparativos"**_

Judy no contiene la pregunta que ha rondado su cabeza desde el principio.

"_**Después de años de permanecer a la espera... ¿por qué ha dado el primer paso?"**_

"_**Está siendo cauto. Es cierto que el pelirrojo es una amenaza inesperada, más no requiere tanta atención. Si fuera tan simple Daisuke se limitaría a eliminarlo, pero está preparando un gran escenario, lo que significa que necesita crear una distracción. La pregunta es quién merece tan elaborado plan, y la respuesta es fácil. La conexión que el pelirrojo tiene con Hiwatari es una amenaza que no puede ignorar. Daisuke está intentando que la noticia de mi regreso sea lo suficientemente interesante para que Hiwatari y el resto centre toda su atención en ella y que no exista forma de que el secreto se sepa. Para cuando muestre su interés por el chico ya estaré de vuelta y entonces no habrá forma de salvarlo."**_

"_**¿Ordenará a Reiji que lo mate?"**_

Drigger aprieta la boca y refunfuña. _**"Seré yo quien deba hacerlo" **_Judy quiere gritar pero la voz se le escapa, y es tal su expresión de angustia que el gato intenta tranquilizarla _**"Es lo que sucederá en el peor de los casos, pero debe haber una forma de mantenerlo a salvo"**_

"_**Envíalo de vuelta con los guardianes"**_

"_**En cuanto vuelva Daisuke movilizará a su ejército y comenzará el asedio contra los guardianes. Si el chico busca refugio en cualquiera de ellos, ocasionará que sea el primer blanco de ataque…, tiene que haber una solución, una manera de mantenerlo con vida y asegurarse de que Daisuke no pueda tocarlo" **_Medita largamente la respuesta y su conclusión es tan simple que le dan ganas de reír _**"Vete, Judy, tengo cosas que hacer"**_

"_**Aún tengo tiempo, Daisuke no me echará en falta todavía"**_

"_**Daisuke sabe que estás aquí y cuando vuelvas sabrá lo que hemos dicho, es imposible de evitar ya que te encuentras demasiado cerca de él. Consiente que vengas porque puede vigilarme, e intentará predecirme con todo lo que escucha de ti. Es por eso que no te diré lo que pienso hacer, no quiero que el guardian lo sepa, lo descubrirá eventualmente, pero el tiempo que permanezca ciego ayudará en mis planes. Así que márchate ahora y vuelve en cuanto tengas noticias de los gemelos"**_

"_**Espera, Drigger"**_ el gato se gira hacia ella con el rostro serio y determinado_** "Si sabes que te observa a través de mí porque sigues recibiéndome"**_

"_**Porque es la única manera en que yo lo espíe a él"**_

La mujer rubia se esfuma sin decir palabra y Drigger se apresura a navegar hasta el fondo mismo del abismo, un vacío que normalmente procura evitar pero que resulta útil si se quiere evadir a los espías. Sólo entonces se dispone a llamar a la bruja, quien responde materializándose al instante con su figura pequeña y esbelta que contrasta con el fuego que hay en sus ojos.

"_**Tenía pensado visitarte más tarde, Drigger, para retomar nuestra discusión sobre el Hiwatari y mi propuesta de mantenerle con vida a cambio de tu lealtad. Espero estés reconsiderando tu respuesta y que está reunión sea para declarar tu juramento de devoción"**_

"_**Lamentablemente mi amenaza sobre desollar tu cuerpo si insistes en ir tras Hiwatari sigue en pie, pero ciertos sucesos recientes me obligan a tomar partido desde ahora, por lo que necesitaré de alguien que no se encuentre bajo la influencia de Daisuke y sea capaz de hacerle frente, así que te propongo un trato. Harás exactamente lo que yo te diga y a cambio te entregaré un secreto"**_

"_**Dímelo ahora"**_

"_**Con tantos interrogatorios creí que había quedado claro, Circe, tengo prohibido revelarte nada"**_

"_**¿A qué juegas, gato maldito?"**_

"_**Estás entendiendo mal, bruja. He dicho que te entregaré el secreto, no que vaya a decirte nada, significa que te daré a la persona que lo sabe. Y para ello tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga"**_

"_**No me convences"**_

"_**Entonces escucha con atención. Daisuke ha comenzado a moverse, envió a Reiji con los espíritus, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?" **_

No lo sabe y le extraña que Yui no reportara nada sobre el asunto.

"_**Desestimó el hecho porque para ella no es de importancia"**_ Drigger adivina sus pensamientos, se anticipa a ellos como un conocedor _**"Pero Reiji es la mano que moverá al ejercito, y en cuánto lo haga buscará un enfrentamiento directo contigo"**_

"_**Que lo haga, es lo que estoy esperando"**_

"_**Lo sé y Daisuke también. Tu deseo por enfrentar a los espíritus pronto se cumplirá. Es curioso ver como esperaste por años hasta que por fin el guardian parece dispuesto a presentarte batalla. Demasiado repentino, a mi parecer"**_

"_**Di lo que tengas que decir"**_

"_**Daisuke planea una distracción y utiliza a Reiji como cebo, ¿sabes por qué?" **_la sonrisa de Drigger es casi predadora. _**"Para que tu hija pueda apropiarse de mi jaula."**_

"_**Jenrya jamás me traicionará"**_

"_**¿Ni para salvar a su hermano?"**_

Hay una leve vacilación que Drigger aprovecha.

"_**Supongo que ella se ha puesto en contacto contigo, ¿no es así? Está buscándote, ¿qué excusa ha dado para verte?"**_

Circe no responde. Evoca la urgencia de Jenrya por transmitirle un mensaje de parte de Andrei_, una visión del futuro, _ha dicho**.**

"_**Si no me crees, entonces dale la bienvenida"**_ el gato insiste, no le permite el tiempo para dudar _**"Cuando menos lo esperes Daisuke tocará la puerta"**_

En un arranque de ira Circe sujeta la imagen del gato y le sacude. Drigger se desvanece como si fuera humo, lo cual no alivia su enfado por lo que le persigue hasta su prisión donde permanece quieto, atado con hilos que destrozan su carne inmortal, como la perfecta efigie de dolor y sufrimiento. Jala su cabeza sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo, provocando que las heridas en su cuello se profundicen.

"_**No puedes engañarme, gato estúpido, no soy tan tolerante como tu amo"**_

La figura de Drigger se forma detrás de ella y le habla sin rastro de humor

"_**Precisamente por eso tengo la intención de advertirte que estás a punto de caer en su trampa."**_

"_**Si tanto quieres ayudarme me darás el secreto o tu preciado Hiwatari vendrá a hacerte compañía"**_

Drigger finge meditarlo, parece molesto como si le obligarán contra su voluntad.

"_**Hay un chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules. Desconozco su rostro, su edad, su nombre, solamente sé que viaja con Hiwatari. Encuéntralo primero y reclamarás la victoria sobre Daisuke"**_

Circe se burla de él, de su debilidad, le martiriza un poco más antes de marcharse, confiando en haber doblegado al gato malcriado.

En cuanto desaparece Drigger se permite sonreír. _**"Eres más predecible de lo que cabría esperar, Circe" **_mira hacia su cuerpo, atrapado en el limbo de la inconsciencia. _**"Esperemos que las cosas no se apresuren demasiado"**_

Cuando la rabia de la mujer se esfuma se percata de la vaga presencia que se materializa justo detrás de él. Permanece quieta, en silencio, dispuesta a conducirle hasta el abismo. Sin poder evitarlo se tensa y su decisión se tambalea mientras la sensación de terror brota en la boca del estomago.

"_**Te arriesgas demasiado Rei"**_ la voz surge de la penumbra de sus recuerdos, la conoce demasiado bien.

El tono dulce y las palabras cargadas de afecto le resultan insoportables.

"_**¿Crees que me equivoco?"**_ intenta hacer tiempo, recuperar fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que vendrá.

"_**Si Daisuke pretende mantener al chico oculto es lógico que tú quieras atraer la atención sobre él, pero las cosas pueden salirse de control" **_el sonido se acerca, como si intentara tocarle. _**"El pelirrojo es ignorante de la amenaza que existe sobre su cabeza. No puedes prevenirlo y tampoco ayudar. Daisuke y Circe enviarán por él, y si no reaccionas a tiempo vas a perder" **_

"_**Lo sé."**_ el mundo se agita, una advertencia de lo que vendrá.

"_**¿Qué pasará ahora?"**_ la voz intenta seducirle, susurra caricias en su oído.

Drigger trata de resistir, hace un intento por aclarar su mente, pero se encuentra demasiado débil para obligar a la voz a desaparecer. Quiere dormir, pero teme que las pesadillas comiencen de nuevo.

"_**Circe está advertida" **_cierra los ojos para no ver el mundo que gira _**"Jenrya no lo tendrá tan fácil y eso me dará tiempo para prepararme."**_

"_**¿Crees que el chico estará a salvo?" **_está ahí, a un paso de él. Nota la sensación caliente que le sube a la cara y le produce vértigo. Se siente caer pero la voz le sostiene antes de alcanzar el suelo. Brazos fuertes que le rodean.

"_**Circe no puede alcanzarlo y Daisuke no se atreverá a llamar su atención, estará bien" **_Traga saliva, incapaz de moverse. La presencia es demasiado fuerte para él.

"_**Rei, mírame"**_

Obedece sin dudar. Abre los ojos y se topa con el rostro moreno de ojos oliváceos, que le observa con una expresión de infinita tristeza. Su dolor le apuñala el corazón; se siente enfermo mientras le ve en agonía. Basta inclinarse para tocarlo, para rozar el apuesto rostro que intenta sonreír. Tal vez tocarlo logre aliviar su soledad. Estira la mano y apenas acaricia la suave mandíbula cuando el mundo estalla en pequeños pedazos de cristal dejándole herido y abandonado, envuelto en recuerdos que no es capaz de enfrentar. Intenta replegarse hacia el olvido, pero es demasiado tarde, está cansado y ha bajado la guardia. Se levanta, tambaleante, y todo pensamiento se esfuma cuando observa el bosque familiar que en otro tiempo fuera su casa.

Drigger retrocede, hasta que oye la voz susurrando en su oído, _¿De que tienes miedo?_

No se gira, por temor a lo que vendrá, sin embargo le ordena -¡Vete!- aunque la fuerza de su resolución se tambalea al escuchar el sonido titubeante que resulta ser su voz.

_¿Por qué te niegas tu propia felicidad?_

Drigger se eriza. Huye cual cervatillo herido, con la voz persiguiéndole, repitiendo las palabras que acongojan su corazón.

_Te quiero._

YYY

Reiji es considerado como el esclavo fiel.

Incapaz de la traición, imposibilitado ante la insubordinación, Reiji cumple con las órdenes que recibe sin necesidad de escuchar una repetición. Cuando Daisuke le ordena ir en busca de un pelirrojo, protegido de Hiwatari, ni siquiera pierde el tiempo en pedir más detalles. Lleva al gemelo consigo, pues tiene orden de vigilarlo pero se asegura de perderlo en el pueblo más cercano.

Al llegar, lo menos que espera es encontrarse a ese pelirrojo en la mismísima montaña bajo la atención de todos los espiritus. Su primer impulso es arrastrarlo lejos hasta el momento en que Drigger aparezca, pero la presencia de Falborg lo obliga a revelar el regreso del gato en un intento por distraer la atención del resto.

Youko, Garland y Tenshi llegan a tiempo para escucharle, pero Reiji se limita a eludir las preguntas que inevitablemente brotan. Es entonces que su vista se fija en los cuatro guardianes que se esconden tras de Falborg; la atención que les brinda resulta espontanea, como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia.

.- ¿Ahora cuidas guardianes?

.- No te preocupes por ellos. Estaban por irse.

.- Temo que no será posible. Ese de ahí es el heredero Hiwatari. Daisuke se enfadará si sabe que lo dejas marchar.

.- No va saberlo. Son mis prisioneros, yo decido dejarlos ir.

.- Lo siento, Falborg, pero eso no depende de ti...

Max protesta de inmediato, para sorpresa de Takao le planta cara al recién llegado y lo obliga a retroceder.

.- Dejalos, nada tienen que ver contigo.

.- La voluntad de Daisuke está sobre la tuya, chico. Me veo obligado a retener a Hiwatari por órdenes de mi amo, en cuanto al resto, no me interesa, si así lo quieren pueden emprender hoy mismo la marcha.

La respuesta de los guardianes es exactamente aquella que Daisuke ha previsto. _"Nos quedaremos"_. Si tuviera capacidad de asombro, Reiji sentiría emoción de advertir que su amo una vez más lleva ventaja.

YYY

La noticia sobre el regreso de Reiji corre como pólvora. En pocos minutos los espiritus se congregan en una de las cámaras principales, emocionados ante la perspectiva de recibir noticias de su general. Los guardianes son escoltados de vuelta al interminable laberinto de cuevas interiores, ya no como huéspedes sino como prisioneros. Max se apoya en Falborg, un tanto aturdido por el desenlace de los acontecimientos. Bryan le zarandea la cabeza de forma brusca y le empuja para avanzar. El mensaje es claro: _No inclines la cabeza, no bajes la guardia._

Los espíritus se pelean por conseguir la atención de Reiji, tratan de sonsacarle detalles de su paradero los últimos años, sus misiones secretas. Hay preguntas sobre Daisuke, sobre los planes futuros, sobre Circe y su ejército, pero Reiji se mantiene en silencio hasta que Tenshi pierde la paciencia y manda a todos a callar. Una vez que consigue ser el centro de atención, le concede una pequeña sonrisa displicente, repleta de malas intenciones.

.- Años de no verte, Reiji, apareces y desapareces según se te da la gana; todos creímos que habías marchado en busca de tu amo y que a su lado seguirías.

.- Es Daisuke quién me envía de vuelta.

.- ¿Y a qué debemos el maravilloso placer de tu visita?

.- Drigger está por volver.

Sabiendo que el tema del gato no es del agrado de nadie, es de esperarse que la afirmación produzca un silencio sepulcral. El rostro de Altha no es el único que se tuerce ante el nombre que escuchan. De inmediato las quejas se alzan con un zumbido amenazador.

.- Todos coinciden en que el carcelero está muerto, .- espeta Tenshi con frialdad

.- Maldición, Reiji, .- inquiere Youko apenas conteniendo su exaltación. .- ¿Has vuelto por ese gato?

.- Se ha pasado los últimos diez años haciendo el imbécil, .- Kura escupe la queja mientras otros le hacen coro. .- ¿qué te hace creer que ahora piensa volver?

.- Daisuke se encargará de que suceda, nuestras órdenes son volver a las tierras Hiwatari. Falborg se encargara de asedio contra Circe. Garland deberá averiguar la posición de los guardianes, sus defensas, sus posibilidades de asalto. Tenshi tomara la delantera en el viaje, eliminará las trampas que los guardianes han puesto para nosotros. Munai quedara a cargo de nuestros prisioneros. Si todo está claro, hoy mismo deberán ponerse en marcha.

Munai es el primero en renegar.

.- Si tanto quieres reencontrarte con el gato, ve solo, .- los murmullos de sorpresa alientan a Munai para defender su posición .- ¿por qué deberíamos seguirte? Su regreso significa la pérdida de nuestra libertad. Hemos pasado diez años a salvo, conociendo el mundo, tomando nuestras propias decisiones, ¿por qué renunciar a ello? El gato se largó porque quiso y Daisuke nos abandonó por él. Si quieres ser esclavo, hazlo, pero yo no iré.

Recibe aprobación y aplausos a partes iguales. Las protestas contra Drigger y su desaparición se tornan violentas, murmullos rencorosos que evocan el odio por el gato. Cuando la euforia se calma, todos se vuelven para enfrentar a Reiji, quien no parece afectado en lo absoluto.

.- Si quieres quedarte hazlo. .- su voz carece de inflexiones, es un sonido impersonal, que se limita a entregar un mensaje que no le afecta en lo más mínimo. .- Daisuke te permite escoger: Tu vida o tu libertad. .- se asegura de mirar a cada uno cuando transmite su mensaje. .- Nadie te detendrá si decides huir, pero recuerda que no habrá clemencia para los traidores. Si creen que pueden huir de Daisuke, bien, inténtalo, pero nadie escapa de Drigger.

Hay estremecimiento general, la mayoría evoca el aspecto fiero e inmisericorde del gato. El recuerdo de su indiferencia, de su incapacidad para mostrar piedad resulta un golpe duro de asumir. Todos saben que de proponérselo Drigger será capaz de darles caza, uno a uno, por la eternidad.

.- Aclarado esto, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Daisuke tal vez sea el amo, Drigger sin duda es el capataz, Reiji, en cambio, es el líder indiscutible. Tiene la confianza del amo y es el único capaz de pararle los pies al gato. Nadie necesita que el chico repita dos veces su orden. Ni siquiera Munai.

YYY

.- Los espiritus son seres traicioneros.

Yuriy, Takao y Daichi forcejean con sus ataduras pero sólo consiguen irritarse la piel de las muñecas. Kai en cambio permanece quietecito en su lugar, como si el hecho de ser prisionero de un montón de espiritus violentos no fuera el mayor de sus problemas.

.- Se mueven.

Su afirmación provoca que los chicos dejen de pelear y presten atención a la repentina oscilación en la energía. En apenas un segundo la montaña se vacía cuando varios grupos de espiritus se movilizan. Una hora más tarde, reciben visita. Sin decir perder tiempo Max les entrega provisiones, sus pertenencias y está listo para cortar sus ligaduras cuando la voz de Kai le detiene.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- No podrás escapar de Reiji.

.- Entonces iremos con él.

.- Si te quedas, tarde o temprano te encontrarás con Daisuke, y esa es una batalla que no puedes ganar. Tienen que irse ya, ahora. Reiji se encuentra averiguando los movimientos de Circe, no habrá otra oportunidad. Si alcanzan a los Yegorovich, estarán a salvo.

Daichi procura no sonar esperanzado al formular su pregunta. .- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

La respuesta de Max es una sonrisa triste que les recuerda dónde se encuentra su lealtad.

.- Te meterás en problemas si nos ayudas.

.- Estaré bien.

.- Van a destrozarte.

Si Max se sorprende de que el chico Takao se preocupe por su futuro, se guarda de mostrarlo. Le sonríe de vuelta y desecha sus preocupaciones. Takao simplemente no puede dejarlo estar.

.- ¿Tienes la seguridad de que tu espíritu va a protegerte?

.- Falborg no es el único que los quiere fuera de aquí, muchos no confían en los guardianes y ellos estarán felices de verlos marcharse; no habrá problema, deja ya de preocuparte… Tienen que salir de aquí, ahora.

.- Yo creo que no.

Munai se encuentra justo detrás de él, observando la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. Max se vuelve con lentitud, como si un movimiento brusco fuera capaz de provocar una avalancha. La voz de Bryan susurra desde el fondo de sus recuerdos, "_Hay espiritus que disfrutan del terror, procura no ser tan estúpido como para alimentarlos"_

.- ¿Qué quieres, Munai?

.- Reiji me confió a mí la vigilancia de los gusanos.

.- Recuerdo que estabas renegando de ello. Querías quedarte y pelear contra Yui…, así que en realidad, te estoy haciendo un favor.

.- Ellos no pueden salir.

.- ¡No!, ¿en serio? Huh, y yo que pensaba llevarlos de paseo.

.- No me trates como imbécil.

.- Entonces no te portes como uno.

.- Cuida tu boca, mocoso, que sigas aquí se debe a la gracia de Falborg, nada más, pero no te garantiza la inmunidad.

.- Trata de ponerme las manos encima y veremos quien le pega a quién.

.- Si quieres jugar, adelante.

Max ha estudiado durante años las destrezas de cada espíritu, sus debilidades, sus técnicas, es por ello que el ataque de Munai no le resulta difícil de enfrentar. Es ágil de nacimiento y está adiestrado en la velocidad. Sin embargo por muy bueno que sea aún le falta entrenamiento para desafiar a un espíritu en un combate de igualdad. Cuando el chico es alcanzado por un puñetazo de energía pura, le resulta imposible escapar.

.- Creo que voy a marcar esa bonita cara que tienes, .- le sujeta del cabello y le inclina con fuerza contra el suelo. Satisfecho por su victoria se olvida de cuidarse la espalda y por ello el sorpresivo ataque lo toma desprevenido.

.- Suéltalo.- no hay nada más aterrador que un Falborg furioso, el mismo Munai tiene la prudencia de retroceder.

.- Sólo charlábamos.

.- Si le tocas de nuevo…

.- Maldición, Falborg, el mocoso iba soltar a los prisioneros

.- Me importa una mierda si trata de destruir el mundo, armar una guerra, o asesinar a Dios, nunca te atrevas a ponerle la mano encima.

.- Esto no te incumbe, Falborg.

.- Me hartas con tu palabrería, lárgate.

Le empuja con fuerza y Munai retrocede, no sin antes advertirle.

.- Si los guardianes escapan me asegurare de que todos sepan que fue él quien lo ocasionó. Daisuke lo sabrá.

Cuando Munai se marcha, Falborg se limita a frotarse la nariz; no pierde el tiempo con preguntas cuya respuesta ya conoce. Max intenta aproximase, quiere disculparse por su error, pero la voz de peliazul le detiene.

.- Yo no pienso escapar.

Falborg le suelta una grosería y esta apunto de mandarle a callar cuando se percata del sutil cambio en la apariencia del Hiwatari. Cuando lo mira de frente no comprende porque el chico hace sonar las alarmas en su cabeza pese a que su apariencia es de lo más inofensiva. Se aproxima a él y le resulta perturbador no encontrar la máscara del muchacho ansioso por buscar a Drigger.

Lejos ha quedado el guardian ingenuo y dócil.

.- ¿Quién eres?

Kai le sonríe y su expresión desentona por completo con las facciones aniñadas del chico.

.- ¿Hablas conmigo? Porque hace unos días preferías ignorarme.

.- Es que ya no pareces un chiquillo caprichoso: _Busco a Drigger…, Drigger pide ayuda… quiero hablar con Drigger_.

.- No miento en mi interés de hablar con él.

.- Y sin embargo no me has dicho toda la verdad.

Es sutil el cambio en su energía, ya no es el crío buscando el tesoro al final del arcoíris.

.- Vine para hablar con el protector de Drigger.

.- El gato no necesita de nadie que lo cuide.

.- Puedes mentirle a cualquiera menos a mí.

_Algo me dice que te estoy subestimando_, el pensamiento es fugaz pero es curioso como el chico le replica.

.- Igual que todos.

.- Si te portas como un mocoso malcriado nadie va a tomarte en serio.

.- Y eso es precisamente lo que quiero: Que nadie se fije en mí.

.- ¿Y tú idea de pasar desapercibido es venir a una montaña repleta de espiritus?

.- Entre más te exhibas menos te ven.

.- Explícate.

.- Primero contesta, ¿eres o no el protector de Drigger?

Falborg gruñe. .- No soy protector de nadie.

.- No sabes que lo eres.

.- ¿Y qué sabes tú acerca de nada?

.- Sé que aunque Drigger niega las órdenes de Daisuke jamás desecha las peticiones de Reiji. Sé que rehúsa a pedir ayuda o entablar amistad con nadie, y sin embargo, permite tú compañía. Ustedes dos son su conexión con el mundo.

.- Me haces perder el tiempo, repites lo mismo una y otra vez.

.- Porque necesito que lo entiendas. Eres una de las dos personas con influencia en Drigger, la única que no es marioneta de Daisuke. Reiji es fiel a su amo, no conoce otra lealtad. Ha sido enviado aquí con un propósito, ¿cuál? Ni yo mismo puedo predecirlo, te ha ordenado quedarte atrás para evitar que puedas ayudar, está aquí para controlar a Drigger.

.- El gato siempre hace lo que le place.

.- Siempre que Reiji no se encuentre cerca.

.- Él no tiene poder sobre el gato.

.- En eso te equivocas. El gato es la cadena que mantiene a todos bajo el yugo de su amo, pero Reiji es el lazo que aprisiona a Drigger.

.- ¿Por qué él?

.- Hay cosas que no puedo discutir contigo, respuestas que sólo conciernen a Drigger.

.- Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, mocoso, ¿a qué has venido?

.- Para hablar con Drigger. He tenido sueños que me hablan de él, recuerdos de su pasado y de las heridas que ha sufrido… cierto es que me cedió parte de él cuando marcó mi existencia, pero hay otras imágenes que no pertenecen a su pasado. Me tomo tiempo entender, pero finalmente lo he hecho. Para salvarme, Drigger renunció a su libertad, su sacrificio despertó el alma de Minoru y fue él quien provocó que Dranzer se dividiera en dos. Dos partes de un todo. Un Dranzer que sirve a su amo, aquel que busca destruirme, y otro Dranzer que vive para cumplir el deseo de Drigger, el de mantenerme con vida.

.- Espera, niñato, explica ¿quién es Minoru, quién es Dranzer?

.- De Minoru no me corresponde hablar…, de Dranzer en cambio… ¿Qué tanto sabes de historia, Falborg?

.- No pierdas el tiempo, mocoso.

.- Hace años, cuando los clanes comenzaron a establecerse, un grupo de ancianos formulo un conjuro de contención. Si un guardian utiliza su poder para destruir o dañar eventualmente perderá su magia, de esa forma se evita que exista tiranía por parte de los guardianes renegados. Sin embargo, Daisuke no pierde poder. Cuando los guardianes Ivanov se lo arrebataron no dejo de existir como tendría que suceder con aquellos que violan el Pacto, permaneció como un mortal hasta que su magia volvió. Y la razón de ello es Dranzer… Dranzer es la sombra de su poder, la fuente de toda su magia. Ha estado con él desde el principio, desde que se convirtiera en Daisuke. Lo que trato de decirte es que así como poseo los recuerdos de Drigger, el Dranzer que me protege me permite el acceso a los recuerdos de tu amo.

.- Qué demonios…

.- Escucha con atención, Falborg, se nos acaba el tiempo. Durante años amo y esclavo han luchado para interponerse en el camino del otro; han desarrollado una habilidad para conspirar en secreto, cada uno a su manera. Eventualmente ellos consiguen prever el ataque del otro y lo detienen o al menos consiguen minimizar el daño del mismo. Drigger es la razón por la cuál los guardianes aún existen, es su voluntad lo que evita que su amo se alce con su ejército y los destruya, una vez que Drigger pierda no habrá nada que impida a Daisuke conquistar la victoria. Por esa razón Drigger decidió entregarse a Circe, para evitar enfrentarse a un Daisuke renovado. Sin embargo, por mucho esfuerzo que haga Drigger, aún se encuentra en desventaja. Toda su lucha está condenada al fracaso.

.- Subestimas al gato.

.- Drigger estuvo apartado de su amo durante años, cuando aún era joven Daisuke lo mando lejos mientras él concebía planes para el futuro. Tejió con cuidado los hilos de un futuro que podía prevenir, se hizo de grandes aliados, algunos de los cuales Drigger consiguió asesinar, pero aún queda el principal apoyo de Daisuke, uno que permanece a la sombra, uno a quien jamás mencionó, alguien destinado a inclinar la balanza a favor de tu amo. Para eso he venido, para advertirle a Drigger sobre el muro que ellos ha comenzado a hilar a su alrededor.

.- ¿Quién?

.- No puedo decírtelo, de hacerlo te estaría poniendo en peligro. Ahora mismo estoy corriendo el riesgo de que Daisuke sepa de mí. Hasta ahora me ha considerado un chiquillo obsesionado con Drigger, un simple objeto que planea utilizar para conseguir su victoria.

.- Entonces dime cómo traerá al gato de vuelta, si podemos llegar antes a él.

.- Imposible. Los recuerdos que me son accesibles son aquellos que Daisuke no se molesta en esconder, hay otros que permanecen ocultos bajo candados de oscuridad, no puedo llegar a ellos sin que el guardian sepa de mí. Si eso sucede entonces Drigger perderá la única ventaja que puede llegar a tener. Debo quedarme y esperar hasta que el gato esté cerca. No hay más opción. Si quieres ayudar debes asegurarte de estar ahí para él.

Falborg tiene mil preguntas que hacer, dudas que resolver, pero el repentino movimiento en la energía le alerta.

.- Reiji ya viene. .- el chico confirma sus sospechas, la máscara se rehace ante los ojos de todos, poco a poco la expresión del chico se torna infantil, como si acabará de rejuvenecer cien años y estuviera lleno de ilusiones nuevamente.

.- Dame una prueba de que eres quien dices ser.

Kai reclina la cabeza contra la fría roca, las palabras que profiere son débiles como si le costará pronunciarlas. Luce terriblemente cansado.

.- Tú chico estuvo a punto de morir y mientras estuvo inconsciente se encontró con su madre. El guardian que Daisuke mantiene bajo su poder tiene la habilidad para viajar por el mundo del sueño y aunque no lo sepa, todo lo que oye, ve y siente es transmitido a su amo. ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas? _Di a Drigger que por fin entiendo su deseo; di a Reiji que aún tiene oportunidad de enmendarse; y di a Falborg que desde el fondo de mi corazón le ofrezco una disculpa y un perdón._

.- ¿Cómo…? .- Max intenta acercarse pero Falborg le sujeta y le arrastra fuera poco antes de que Reiji llegue.

YYY

Hay un joven viajero en la posada de "Arena Roja" que lleva algunos meses ocupando un cuarto. Es un suceso fuera de lo común pues los forasteros que visitan la región de Ioma rara vez permanecen demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar. El desierto atrae a toda clase de gente, pero ninguno tan particular como él: Viste con ropas gastadas pero luce demasiado aristocrático para ser un simple trotamundos, su rostro ovalado es fino y casi demasiado agraciado, nunca baja de su habitación después de las siete y pasa todo el día vagabundeando por el desierto. Varios creen que se trata de un conde o un marqués desterrado por su rey, algunos más especulan que es un noble fugitivo de la ley.

La verdad es mucho más simple.

Cuando Jenrya decide ir a ver a su madre, sabe que tendrá que eludir a los espías que su progenitora ha puesto en torno a su escondite. Cortar su cabello no le causa ninguna aflicción, pero mirarse en el espejo es contemplar el rostro de su hermano y su decisión de salvarle a costa de lo que sea se vuelve un peso en el corazón. Y será la imagen de ese rostro lo que sin duda le exhorte a cumplir la voluntad de Daisuke.

Pasa los meses en la posada inventado rumores sobre si misma mientras medita las órdenes de Daisuke. Traicionar a Drigger tal vez no sea la única manera de salvar a su hermano, pero es la única forma que ella tiene de asegurarle un futuro. Carece de la fuerza y la voluntad para enfrentar al guardian; y ofrecerle ayuda al gato sería condenar a su familia. Sin embargo tiene tiempo, todo un año para evitar el destino que está escrito para ella.

Cuando finalmente decide dar el primer paso las ruedas del destino comienzan a girar.

Encontrarse de nuevo con su madre le resulta completamente aterrador. Ya no es la mujer que mandaba las tierras Antonovich con mano de hierro, ahora es tan solo una sombra oscura que se alza en la noche del desierto repleta de magia negra. Jenrya evita temblar, debe poner todo su empeño para vencer a su madre.

_¿Qué mensaje traes, hija mía?_ Es curioso que aún sin cuerpo, Circe consiga transmitir terror. Jenrya no puede mentir y lo sabe, su madre tiene una habilidad especial para detectar todo tipo de farsas.

.- Andrei tuvo un sueño, madre, un sueño que habla de nuestra familia. Ha dicho que nuestro destino está ligado al de Daisuke, si él vence nosotros prevaleceremos, si pierde, será la ruina de nuestra estirpe. Somos peones del demonio aunque no actuemos como tales. Tú, madre, pelearás su guerra, Andrei le devolverá a su gato y yo le traicionaré.

Jenrya trastabilla cuando una feroz ventisca le golpea en pleno rostro_, _la voz de su madre resuena en la noche. _Mientes._

.- Repito lo que mi hermano ha visto, ¿te atreves a negar sus predicciones?

_¿Dónde está él?_

.- Partió en busca de Reiji y no he vuelto a verlo desde entonces. Pero no necesitas interrogarlo, basta ver que su predicción ha comenzado a cumplirse: El propio Andrei la ha hecho realidad al ir en busca de Drigger, mientras que tú, madre, te has encargado de apartar a los guardianes del mundo. Todo se cumple como está predicho.

_El futuro puede cambiarse._

.- No, madre. Estamos atados, obedecemos los designios que él ha escrito para nosotros. Fuiste enviada aquí no por atentar contra Drigger, sino por permitir que el gato huyera de su amo y consiguiera salvar a Hiwatari. Sin embargo, aún trabajas para él. Te concede libertad para atacar a los guardianes, para infundir terror entre los humanos; ahora mismo las sombras arrasan campos y destruyen ciudades, pero no es tu nombre, madre, el que inspira pavor. No es tu nombre el que hará inclinar cabezas. Una vez que Daisuke lo ordené, tus sombras se unirán a él y deberás aceptar su gobierno.

_¡Jamás!. Soy yo quien las manda. Soy yo quien ha lanzado una guerra contra los espiritus de Daisuke, soy yo quién tiene el poder para destruir a su ejército. _

.- Basta, madre, no eres más que un peón ciego.

_¿Y acaso tú no?_

.- Andrei tiene el poder de predicción, puede contemplar el sinfín de caminos que existen, pero no puede mirar más allá de lo que sus sueños le muestran. Yo soy capaz de hurgar en el pasado, de ver lo inevitable de un futuro. Nuestro destino es claro, no hay forma de evitarlo. Daisuke ha venido a confirmármelo. Sabe lo que estas haciendo, sabe lo que Andrei busca, y no le importa, porque eso es precisamente lo que quiere. Está contando los días para tomar el control, ha enviado a Reiji para alertar a los espiritus. Ha comenzado a planear el regreso de su gato.

_Entonces es cierto, lo que el gato ha dicho es cierto. ¡Has venido a robarme!_

.- Debes dejar a Drigger, madre, o Andrei morirá.

_¡No lo permitiré!_

El mundo comienza a desdoblarse como si la realidad fuera tan solo gelatina. La furia de Circe corta la delicada piel de Jenrya, pero ella no se inmuta, permanece quieta frente a la gran sombra negra que se alza contra ella. Cuando la sombra intenta golpearla hay una especie de burbuja que lo impide.

Es demasiado tarde, madre, está hecho. Cuento con la protección de Daisuke, si acato su voluntad tendré el poder para salvar a mi hermano, grandes ráfagas de energía chocan contra la protección de Jenrya, sin causar daño alguno. Por ser mí madre puedo interceder a tu favor, puedo anular tu castigo, sólo si aceptas obedecer mis órdenes.

_¡Hija estúpida!, ¡No voy a inclinarme ante ti!_

.- Daisuke olvidará tu error si entregas a Drigger.

_Soy yo quien va a corregir el error de haberte criado. _

El pozo negro abre sus fauces y cientos de sombras reptan hacia la superficie anhelando la libertad. El poder de Circe los convoca, los aguijonea con una ira ciega para obligarlos a moverse. Hay lamentos siniestros que se alzan desde el abismo mientras se empujan por alcanzar el cielo.

Jenrya no retrocede ni tiembla ante la visión de un ejército oscuro rodeando su pequeña burbuja de aire. Cuando les ve acercarse, comprende que no hay forma de dar marcha atrás. Ver a su madre rebosante de orgullo y complacencia le destroza el corazón.

.- ¡Madre, por favor, escucha! Ya has hecho todo lo que tenías que hacer, ya no le eres útil. Daisuke quiere deshacerse de ti.

_Soy yo quien gobierna mi futuro._

.- Estás actuando como Daisuke predijo que lo harías.

_¡Pobre hija mía, has sido engañada por un falso profeta!_

Las sombras se encuentran tan cerca que Jenrya puede tocarles si estira los brazos. Ellos murmuran furiosos reclamos, palabras en lenguas extrañas que irradian veneno y furia, pero basta que ella extienda la mano para que todo quede en silencio. El viento deja de soplar y la luna desaparece tras un manto oscuro. Es un silencio sepulcral, como si acabaran de apagar el mundo.

.- Lo siento madre, .- su voz recuerda el suave repiqueteo del viento contra el cristal.

_¿Qué…?_

.- Daisuke te retira tu poder sobre las sombras, madre. Le satisface que fueras capaz de sacarlas de aquí y te agradece el que reunieras a sus espiritus ahora que Drigger no se encuentra para cumplir con su trabajo. Has quebrantado la confianza de humanos y guardianes, has conseguido que los propios guardianes escogieran sus tumbas, pero una vez hecho ya no hay razón para que continúes gobernando.

_Voy a matarte._

Cuando intenta atacar, Circe se da cuenta de que su poder ya no existe. La inmensa sombra negra capaz de devorar el mundo se derrumba dejando al descubierto su frágil esencia. Y sin poder no tiene posibilidades para escapar de la oscuridad que acecha tras ella.

Aterrada, Circe es testigo de cómo su propio cuerpo comienza a difuminarse en las sombras.

_Soy tu madre._

.- Y es Andrei quien se encuentra en peligro.

_Puedo protegerlo, puedo protegerlos a ambos. _

.- Yo lo haré, madre, yo me encargaré de mantener a mi hermano con vida.

Cuando resulta evidente su derrota, Circe pierde la paciencia.

_Chica tonta, a Daisuke no le importas…, va a traicionarte cuando menos lo esperes._

.- No te preocupes por eso, madre, ahora soy yo quien gobierna a las sombras y no cometeré el error de subestimar a Daisuke.

_¡No!_

Pero las advertencias y las blasfemias se pierden cuando la imagen de Circe desaparece. Jenrya se queda sola, en la inmensidad del desierto, acompañada de sombras violentas que retroceden como si temieran ser víctimas de la furia de un amo particularmente cruel.

_¿Qué has hecho con ella? _la voz de Judith provoca ecos en su cabeza y Jenrya agradece el sonido que resulta ser su voz.

.- Sumirla en un sueño profundo, de esa forma no tendrá que sufrir la tortura que representa el pozo.

_Lamento que tuvieras que enfrentar a tu madre._

.- No tengo tiempo para llorar. Daisuke me dio un año para terminar mi trabajo.

_¿Y qué harás ahora?_

.- Yui vendrá al amanecer. Si muestra un poco de sentido común debo obligarla a expiar sus pecados.

_¿Qué quiere Daisuke de ti?_

Jenrya sonríe, pero el gesto no resulta amable.

.- Tú debes saberlo mejor que yo. Estoy aquí para obligar a Drigger a dar el primer paso, debo obligarlo a mostrar sus cartas.

_¿Por qué haces esto?_

.- Intento salvar a mi familia. Si me quedo de brazos cruzados mi madre se hundirá en las tinieblas y mi hermano conocerá la tortura. ¿Qué harías tú para salvar a tu hijo de un destino funesto?

_Si crees que Drigger no tiene oportunidad… _

.- En eso te equivocas. Creo que Drigger es el único capaz de enfrentar a Daisuke. Y aunque he visto el futuro que le depara pienso que aún existe esperanza, pero no me corresponde a mí hacer nada por él. Drigger se niega a recibir ayuda; sabe que no puede exhibir debilidad, que cualquier apoyo puede ser un engaño de Daisuke para destruirle. Somos marionetas en manos del guardian, ¿quién dice que su intención no es dejar que nos acerquemos a Drigger? Daisuke alienta que su mascota establezca lazos con la gente, pero Drigger no lo consciente, porque es el gato quién entiende a su amo. Drigger nos dará la espalda porque acercarse a nosotros involucra permitir que Daisuke esté cerca y eso sólo traerá desgracias. Nosotros no podemos ayudar, y cuando lo intentemos, ¿no estaremos en realidad interfiriendo?...

_Drigger no puede avanzar a ciegas._

.- Y no lo hace. Es el oponente a vencer, es la valla que impide a Daisuke avanzar. Ha pasado años puliendo sus habilidades, siempre tratando de frustrar los planes de su amo. Él sabrá que hacer.

_Puedes advertirlo._

.- Y será obligarlo a dar el primer paso. ¿Qué sucederá entonces? Si aún no esta listo cometerá un error y será el fin. No podemos permitirlo, debemos dejar que las cosas tomen su curso. Si quieres ayudar te abstendrás de hablar con él, de indicarle el camino. Tal vez se encuentre en desventaja pero evitaremos que Daisuke sepa lo que hace.

_¿Qué harás tú?_

.- Organizar al ejército de sombras y mantener rota la comunicación entre guardianes y humanos. Si Yui acepta ser mi mensajera, ella llevará la caja de Drigger de vuelta, de negarse, encontraré a quien lo haga. El resto dependerá de Reiji, su trabajo será asegurarse que el gato esté libre.

_¿Cuál es la trampa?_

_.- _Daisuke se negó a hablar de ello, quiere evitar a toda cosa que Drigger pueda sospecharlo. Sólo me queda rezar porque él sepa evitar lo que vendrá a continuación.

_¿De verdad crees que lo más apropiado es dejarlo solo?_

.- Drigger no puede cometer más errores. Lo que tenga que hacer, lo hará, y si en algún momento necesita ayuda sabrá de gente a quién recurrir. Será él quien se acerque a las personas. Sólo Drigger puede evitar el desastre.

Continuara

"**Por abrazar a quien amo,  
****sacrificare incluso está vida.  
****Por retener tu mirada,  
****congelare mi corazón.  
****Por cuidar de ti, me quedare a tu lado."**

_n/a_

_¿Hola?_

_¿Todavía hay alguien por aquí? XD_

_Como pueden ver hay pequeños detalles que aparecen en la tierra de Ubanta y explican porque el comportamiento de Drigger con respecto a ciertas cuestiones. Hasta ahorita no han visto el comportamiento del gato cuando hay más gente, lo han visto preocuparse por Max, o por Kai o siendo amigable con Falborg, pero no es así con todos. Recuerden que todos los espíritus lo odian y por una razón. _

_Drigger se hace odiar. _

_Si leyeron la Tierra de Ubanta ya sabrán el por qué. Drigger está por volver así que francamente me emociona escribir sobre la personalidad que llevo años (literalmente) imaginando. Espero no defraudarlos. _

_Una aclaración ahora que estamos aquí. Todos los recuerdos que aparecen en la tierra de Ubanta, con excepción del primer capitulo, son los recuerdos de Kai. El chico no es tan sólo una pieza de decoración. Kai sabe lo que sucedió con Drigger, las cosas que Daisuke planea, pero hay ciertos eventos que no puede ver. Asi que habrá ciertos momentos en que sea incapaz de evitar las tragedias. _

_Aún así veremos que tal le va ahora que se reencuentre con el gato. Si quieren saber como continua, un comentario. Para saber quién sigue por aquí._


	17. Sombras del Futuro

**DULCES ESPÍ****RITUS  
****Por Roquel**

Me he tardado, lo se. He tenido muchísimo trabajo y por eso espero con ansias un descanso. Me ha costado encontrar la forma de continuar este fic, pero en ningun momento he pensado abandonarlo. Finalmente esta listo, aunque un poco tarde.

Agradezco a las personas que estan aquí, cuyos comentarios fueron animos necesrios para ayudarme a seguir. Mil gracias, infinitamente. Esto es para ustedes...

_Bermellon_

_Hanna H. Darko_

_Enesita_

_Galy_

_Kaizer Kon_

_Kanna Neko-jin_

_Tak_

_Leran 70_

_Marie'Rox_

_Nameless-Anami_

_Navleu_

_Raven Ivanov_

_Serket Girgam_

_Shiroi Tsuki_

_Shia Azakami_

_YYY_

**Capitulo 17  
****SOMBRAS DEL FUTURO**

Cuando la comitiva de Reiji parte, Falborg cuenta pacientemente hasta un millón antes de buscar a su mocoso; y no le sorprende encontrar al chico preparando maletas mientras su zorro mascota le mira desde un rincón. El animal percibe a Falborg y se arrastra hasta él en un claro intento de conseguir que alguien le rasque las orejas.

– ¡Reiji no tiene derecho de tomar prisioneros!

Falborg finge no oír el estallido del rubio, entretenido como está con el zorro Drael.

– Nadie más que Daisuke manda a Reiji y nadie le dice lo que no puede hacer.

– ¡Drigger no lo aprobaría!

– Eso no lo sabes.

– ¡Él haría algo por evitarlo!

– Es una lástima que no está aquí.

– ¡No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada!

– Tú no tienes la fuerza para enfrentarte al general.

– Eso ya lo sé.

– ¿Cuál es el plan, entonces?

– Iré tras el grupo de Reiji y esperaré que bajen la guardia.

– ¿Y luego?

– Planeo llevar a los guardianes hasta el clan Yegorovich.

– De acuerdo. Es un plan. No un buen plan, pero es mejor que nada.

– ¿Cuál es el problema?

Falborg se encoge de hombros con evidente desgana.

– _Falborg, ¿cuál es el problema?_

…

– ¿Eres consciente de que una vez que llegues ahí, no puedes volver?

– ¿Por qué no?

Falborg podría reírse de esa ingenuidad, pero se limita a explicar lo que para él resulta fácil de entender.

– Si Reiji no te asesina por tu insubordinación, Daisuke le ordenará a Drigger que lo haga.

– Drigger nunca…

– Eso no importa, si desafías a Daisuke no puedes quedarte aquí.

– Pero…

– Todo en esta vida cuesta algo, chico. El costo por liberar a los guardianes es volver a casa con ellos.

– _¡No!_... Tu casa es mi casa, yo…, yo no quiero irme…

Suena espantosamente triste, algo que provoca retortijones en el pecho de Bryan.

– Entonces olvídate de ellos.

– No puedo hacer eso.

– No son tu familia.

– Pero son de mi sangre.

Bryan se decide a mirarle y termina ahogándose en la tristeza visible de esos ojos azules.

– _No quiero que ellos mueran._

Sabe que terminara accediendo a toda locura que el rubio le pida. Le resulta imposible ignorar esa expresión, hay algo en ella… algo que provoca retorcer el cuello de Reiji por ser un idiota.

YYY

Drigger ha pasado tantos años tratando de anticiparse a Daisuke, tratando por cualquier medio de engañarlo, que la paranoia se ha convertido en un estado permanente en él. Con mucho dolor aprendió que Daisuke no actúa de forma casual o espontánea, jamás apresura sus pasos y tampoco muestra sus cartas. Es por ello que Drigger debe sospechar que cualquiera puede convertirse en peón y jamás permitir que nadie se acerque; no pasa un día sin que sienta los ojos del guardian sobre su nuca, un momento en que no tema que cualquier movimiento lo conducirá a una trampa.

Es por ello que sus alarmas se disparan inmediatamente después de que la energía de Circe se tambalea, no importa que en seguida todo vuelva a la normalidad, ese pequeño momento desata su paranoia. La suspicacia lo lleva a sondear el abismo en un intento por establecer contacto con la bruja, pero su falta de respuesta lo obliga a retroceder. Drigger no pierde tiempo tratando de encontrar justificaciones, sabe que algo acaba de torcerse y eso sólo puede significar problemas para él.

Sin nadie a quien recurrir, Drigger se hunde en las profundidades del abismo en un intento por despejar su mente y predecir las acciones del guardian. Se atreve a conjurar otra imagen de sí mismo, dos de él que puedan descifrar lo que sea que ha pasado. Drigger discute consigo mismo, buscando desentrañar ese misterio.

_Sólo Daisuke tiene el poder para enfrentarse a Circe__, sólo él puede arrebatarle su autoridad.  
__¿Entonces se ha deshecho de la bruja?  
_… _sí  
__¿Por qué?  
_… _s__irvió a su propósito.  
__¿Cuál era su propósito?  
_…_c__rear distracción mientras él esté lejos.  
__¿Significa que es tiempo de volver?  
_…_a__ún no, aún estamos aquí, aún necesita tener a las sombras activas  
__¿Y por qué deshacerse de la persona que las maneja?  
_…_porque tiene a un peón mucho más adecuado para el trabajo.  
__¿Quién?  
_…_alguien fácil de manipular.  
__¿Acaso Circe no lo es?  
_…_ella es demasiado predecible.  
__¿Incluso para nosotros?  
_…_sí  
__¿Es por eso que se ha vuelto inútil?  
_…_no  
__¿__Y por qué deshacerse de ella entonces?  
_…_se ha vuelto peligrosa.  
__¿Qué la vuelve peligrosa?  
_…  
_¿Por qué ahora y no antes?  
_…  
_¿Qué ha cambiado?  
_…

No es fácil de encontrar las respuestas, pero Drigger no se rinde. Se sumerge en un estado de trance y es tal su concentración que hace caso omiso del abismo que se desdibuja a su alrededor. Anticipar las acciones del guardian requiere tiempo, esfuerzo y una pizca de suerte; años y años de entrenamiento consiguen elaborar una respuesta, construir un escenario que se abre paso por su mente.

"_Yo envíe a la bruja tras el secreto, y es por ello que Daisuke se deshizo de ella. El guardián tiene sus ojos puestos en el chico, está moviendo sus piezas…, es demasiado tarde para intentar apartarlo de su camino. Daisuke está decidido a que el chico debe morir"_

Saber que su esfuerzo resulta inútil y ser consciente de que el guardian vuelve a encontrarse por delante de él le provoca tal sensación de rabia, que Drigger estalla en un grito que resuena en los confines de su jaula.

_– El destino de ese guardián está trazado, nada puede salvarlo ya._

El gato reacciona mal ante la visión del Dranzer que se materializa a unos pasos de él. Retrocede con el rostro tenso de ira y la intención de morder si el invitado se acerca.

– _¿Qué haces aquí? _

– _Quiero hablar contigo… _

– _No me interesa…, no quiero verte. Márchate._

– _Encerrado aquí no puedes hacer nada, Drigger. Enviaste a la bruja tras el chico creyendo que ella tendría la fuerza para descubrir el secreto, pero no fue así. Ella era otro peón y Daisuke lo inutilizó sin esfuerzo alguno._

– _¿Has venido aquí para lamentarte de mi posición?_

– _He venido para ponerle fin a esto…, estás arrinconado Drigger, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. _

– _¿Daisuke te lo ha dicho? Porque eso no lo decide él._

– _Por favor, Drigger, mira a tú alrededor. ¿Quién queda con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a Daisuke?... Los guardianes tienen demasiados problemas intentando retomar sus lazos con los humanos, tienen preocupaciones más inmediatas que unirse a tu cruzada. Ellos no van a ayudarte; ¿En quién más puedes confiar?..., ¿Quién queda que no este bajo la influencia de tu amo? Reiji controla los movimientos de Andrei, Jenrya ha hecho un trato con Daisuke, la guardian Judy le sirve aún contra su voluntad, la propia Circe ya no tiene poder en este lugar…, No tienes más opción que rendirte a lo evidente: no puedes ganar, nunca has estado cerca de hacerlo._

Aunque Drigger es consciente de lo débil de su posición, las palabras de Dranzer son ecos de su miedo, un miedo que late en el fondo de su corazón y que emerge junto con los recuerdos de todas sus derrotas…, pero cuando alza los ojos y mira el rostro del que antes fuera Minoru, siente que la ira es un nudo de plomo que le desgarra el corazón y le obliga a seguir.

– _¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?_

– _Habla conmigo. Hay dudas que nadie más puede responderte. Si tienes preguntas que hacer, hazlas…, o caminarás a ciegas mientras Daisuke se prepara. _

– _Mejor ciego que caminar con los consejos de un peón. No caeré en la trampa de tu amo, no jugaré con sus reglas. No permitiré que me manipule. ¡Vete, Dranzer!…, no quiero tu ayuda, no quiero nada que provenga de Daisuke._

– _No estoy aquí por él… soy yo quien no quiere verte sufrir._

– _Eso ya no depende de ti._

– _Rei…_

– _¡No!... este asunto no te incumbe. _

– _¡Tampoco a ti! El pelirrojo no puede salvarse, ¿Lo entiendes? No hay nada que puedas hacer por él._

– _Vete._

– _Escúchame…_

– _¡No quiero oírte! No quiero escuchar las mentiras que Daisuke te ha contado. No quiero oír sobre su falsa compasión por mí. No quiero saber sobre el inapreciable interés que tiene por mí bienestar. ¡No me interesa!_

– _Solo quiero lo mejor para ti._

– _Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, y nada de lo que yo haga puede hacerte ver la verdad, así que no tiene caso prolongar ésta charla. Vete, Dranzer, no quiero seguir con esto._

– _Por favor escucha, Rei. Si tratas de salvar al pelirrojo…_

– _¡Cállate! Ya sé lo que vas a decir y no quiero escucharlo de ti. _

– _¿Lo sabes?_

– _Lo sé. El que estés aquí lo confirma. Si no asesino al pelirrojo cuando Daisuke lo ordene, entonces Reiji lo hará, algo que simplemente no puede ser..., pero salvar al chico significaría enfrentarme a Reiji…, y eso… eso… no…_

– _Daisuke te ofrece una oportunidad de evitar el dolor. _

La risa de Drigger carece por completo de humor, es un sonido hueco cuya única intención es transmitir su ironía.

– _Daisuke pretende deshacerse del secreto al tiempo que consigue su victoria sobre mí. _

– _Por favor, Rei…, _

– _Es demasiado tarde para intentar ser indiferente. Daisuke me fuerza a participar en una pelea que no puedo ganar y que perderla equivale a mi derrota. Pues bien, veremos quien ríe al último. _

– _No tienes porque pelear; si te rindes ahora no tendrás que hacerlo. _

– _¡Basta, Dranzer, eso no sucederá!_

– _¿Hasta cuando prolongarás ésta estúpida lucha, Drigger?_

– _¡Hasta que Daisuke se convierta en polvo y su recuerdo se esfume de este mundo! ¡Le arrancaré el corazón del mismo modo que él lo hizo conmigo, lo hundiré en las tinieblas, así como él ha hecho con tantos otros! ¡Pararé cuando consiga aplastar su deseo y no quede nada!_

– _¿Crees que eso borrará la ira que te consume? _

– _Eso no me importa…, cuando él muera todo terminará._

– _Pero no encontrarás alivio ni felicidad._

– _No hay felicidad esperando por mí._

– _Si te rindes ahora, todo será diferente. No más recuerdos amargos, no más dolor. _

Hay una emoción tormentosa en los ojos del gato, la emoción de alguien que quiere gritar de pura desesperación, pero la ilusión se desvanece apenas mira a Minoru.

– _¡No renunciaré!_

– _No tienes más opciones, ¿cómo puedo hacerte entender que cualquiera que sea tu plan, no hay forma de que puedas vencer? _

– _No vas a intimidarme. No voy a rendirme. No voy a someterme a la voluntad de ese bastardo._

– _La derrota está escrita en tu destino, Drigger, así como la muerte de ese guardián. _

Drigger sacude la cabeza y retrocede, intentando dejar clara su posición. Cuando levanta el rostro la determinación brilla en él, la misma fiereza de alguien que prefiere la muerte al fracaso.

– _Se honesto, Rei… se honesto contigo mismo y admite la verdad: el chico debe morir, salvar su vida no es una opción. Tendrás que enfrentarte a Reiji para eso, ¿Te crees capaz de hacerlo? _

– …

– _El guardián morirá, por tu mano o por la de Reiji, en eso puedes escoger. _

Drigger retrocede con un súbito escalofrío.

– _El destino puede cambiarse._

– _¿A costa de quién?..., ¿Qué preció pagarás por hacer tu voluntad?_

– _El precio no importa._

– _Escucha lo que dices… si tu voluntad es tan importante, entonces tal vez no seas tan diferente de Daisuke como quieres creer._

– _¡No me compares a él, no nos parecemos en nada, no somos iguales!_

– _Juzgas muy duramente, Rei; Daisuke tiene la convicción para luchar por lo que quiere y la fuerza suficiente para sobreponerse a la desgracia. Lo repudias porque no se detiene ante nada con tal de cumplir su deseo. _

– _Tienes razón…tal vez Daisuke es más fuerte que nadie…, tal vez es más listo…, tal vez sea capaz de sobrevivir a pesar de todo, pero lo cierto es que depende de nosotros para avanzar, nos necesita para cumplir su deseo... Y yo me aseguraré de que eso nunca suceda._

Drigger se evapora en el aire sin detenerse a escuchar la réplica que Dranzer tiene para él.

YYY

Las instrucciones de Daisuke son claras.

Mantener el asedio contra los guardianes.  
Mantener a Falborg ocupado en la montaña.  
Comprobar la lealtad y la utilidad de Yui.  
Enviar la caja de Drigger de vuelta a Reiji.

Sentada bajo el sol del desierto, a unos cuantos metros del abismo, Jenrya lucha con la necesidad de ir con Drigger y contarle la verdad; pero está convencida que hablar con el gato es un error y sus miedos se confirman cuando siente la presencia de Dranzer en el abismo.

Siendo la señora del pozo le resulta fácil acercar sus oídos para escuchar la conversación sin que nadie se percate de ello, o al menos es lo que cree hasta el momento en que Judy la contacta.

– Daisuke quiere hablar contigo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Judy la arrastra hasta el sueño donde Daisuke aguarda. El guardián no parece dispuesto a prolongar su visita, pues inmediatamente le replica:

– ¿Has escuchado la conversación con Drigger? Y antes de mentirme considera que los poderes que te he dado te atan irremediablemente a mí. Lo que tú sabes, yo lo sé, pero no sucede en sentido contrario.

– En ese caso no tiene sentido preguntar algo que ya sabes.

– Tiene sentido si quiero averiguar qué tan dispuesta estas a colaborar conmigo.

– ¿Por qué no me dices lo qué quieres, Daisuke?

– De acuerdo…, dime entonces ¿Qué opinas de mi gato?

Jenrya titubea un segundo, pero basta mirar el rostro de Dranzer y el de Judy para saber que ambos padecieron el mismo interrogatorio.

– Drigger es fuerte.

– Su fortaleza es encantadora pero terriblemente frágil, si sabes dónde golpear puedes destrozarle el corazón… ¿Algo más?

– Drigger se esconde.

– Lo sé… huye de la gente, huye de la amabilidad y la gentileza. Desconfía de todo aquel que camine y se acerque, ¿Qué más?

– Drigger no renuncia.

– Eso es. Sin importar las derrotas, sin importar el dolor, el gato es capaz de levantar su cabeza y avanzar. Excelente, Jenrya…, has caracterizado estupendamente a mi gato; y ahora dime, ¿Qué hará Drigger?

– No lo sé.

– Vamos, Jenrya, un poco de esfuerzo. Has presenciado la última derrota de Drigger, la inutilidad de su esfuerzo por apartar al guardián de su destino. Le has visto siendo acorralado por la lógica de Dranzer pero incapaz de someterse a ella. Conoces ahora la fuerza de su convicción, así que déjame escuchar la impresión que Drigger marcó en ti… quiero saber lo que el gato te ha hecho creer.

Jenrya retrocede, temerosa de responder, pero no hace falta que pronuncie palabra pues el guardián sabe lo que ella está pensando.

Daisuke contempla con embeleso el mundo de árboles rosas que le rodea mientras su mente vaga por el vasto futuro.

– ¿Puedes predecir lo que Drigger hará?

Daisuke le sonríe a una temblorosa Judy:

– Dranzer piensa que el gato intentará retrasar su regreso. Jenrya lo cree capaz de enfrentarse a Reiji, y tú sugieres que encontrará la forma de advertir al muchacho. Todos son caminos posibles, pero el Drigger que conozco, a quien he forjado, sabe que tratar de contactar a un tercero para advertir al muchacho pondría en peligro a esa persona, sabe que ya no puede retrasar su regreso y sabe que nunca será capaz de enfrentar a Reiji… eso nos deja una sola pregunta: ¿Por qué caminar a ciegas aún sabiendo que yo me preparo?

– …

– La respuesta es fácil y nos conduce al único camino posible. _Drigger no hará nada._ Se quedará sentado esperando volver, esperando que yo me mueva. Permanecerá en el abismo hasta que sea el momento.

– ¿Dejará al chico morir?

– No parece ser algo que el gato haría, ¿Cierto, Judy? Pero el Drigger que está dispuesto a pagar el precio que sea con tal de vencer tal vez no se sienta atado a esa vida.

– Drigger nunca dejaría…

– No conoces a mi gato, Jenrya, lo que tu hermano te haya dicho de él no representa la verdad absoluta. Si Drigger prepara fuerzas para nuestro combate final no tendrá tiempo que dedicar al muchacho.

– Quizá tú seas capaz de sacrificar al guardián, pero Drigger no es así. ¡Tratará de salvar a ese chico!

Daisuke la mira con una expresión de intensa concentración, como si acabará de encajar la última pieza del rompecabezas.

– Tienes razón, Jenrya… Drigger _**no**_ renunciará. Y gracias a ti, ahora sé lo que está planeando hacer…

YYY

El viaje que un espíritu puede terminar en horas se vuelve largo y tedioso cuando cargan con prisioneros. Reiji ordena que la comitiva viaje a pie y se encarga personalmente de mantener al joven Hiwatari cerca, sabedor de que sus amigos no irán a ninguna parte sin él.

Siendo Takao y Yuriy los más propensos a la cólera, Reiji le encomienda a Yasha su cuidado, previniendo de esa forma sucesos impredecibles para Daisuke. Todo lo demás avanza según las predicciones de su amo: Falborg se ha quedado atrás, Hiwatari marcha hacia la montaña del espíritu, y el chico pelirrojo es ignorante de su destino. Las piezas han sido cuidadosamente elegidas, y de cumplir Jenrya con su tarea, será el fin de todo…

Toda esa perfección se arruina cuando Falborg aparece en medio de la noche, desobedeciendo por completo las órdenes de quedarse atrás.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Falborg sonríe cuando le replica.

– El mocoso siente inquietud por el destino que sus guardianes van a tener. Creyó adecuado el venir a vigilar que todo estuviera bajo control.

– ¿Y cuál es tu excusa para acompañarlo?

– No voy a dejarlo sin supervisión, tiene facilidad para meterse en problemas.

– Sin embargo tu tarea es entretener a Circe.

– La bruja no ha hecho movimiento alguno desde que te fuiste y Anku se asegurará de enfrentarla en caso de que decida atacar. Creo que con los guardianes aquí necesitarás ayuda extra para evitar perderlos en el camino.

Reiji se guarda las protestas porque entiende que sólo levantara sospechas si insiste en obligarle a marchar.

– Es la primera vez que me desobedeces.

– Algún día tenía que pasar.

– ¿Es por el chico?

Falborg se ríe de la pregunta, pero Reiji nota que sólo es una forma de eludir la respuesta.

– Tu chico es capaz de ganarse el corazón de las personas.

La mirada de Reiji revela un ligero reproche y una verdad que Bryan rechaza.

– Quiero hablar con Drigger, es todo, tiene algunas cosas que explicar. Por eso estoy aquí y nada más.

– Si eso quieres creer, está bien… ¿Dónde está el chico?

– Con los guardianes.

– Entonces tienes tiempo libre, así que ve a reemplazar a Youko en su guardia, ya que parece no estar haciendo su trabajo; y asegúrate de que no recibiremos más sorpresas como la tuya en el futuro.

– Lo que digas.

Una vez que se marcha, Reiji se apresura a informar a Daisuke sobre el cambio de planes.

YYY

Cuando Kai sueña, las imágenes suelen poseer tal nitidez que en ocasiones cuesta trabajo identificar la realidad de la ficción. Cada visión representa un recuerdo; de Drigger, de Dranzer, del propio Daisuke…

Todos ellos se entrelazan para contar una historia que transmite una visión general sobre esos trescientos años de vida conjunta. El propio Kai dedicó diez años al estudio meticuloso de cada recuerdo hasta convertir esas visiones en propias.

Hay sueños particularmente difíciles, recuerdos cargados de dolor que nublan su mente y le provocan malestar. Hay otros en cambio que deslumbran felicidad... como el sueño que tiene esa noche sobre el chico llamado Otsuki.

**[**_Es imposible de ignorar la emoción de Otsuki al entrar en el bosque que fue su hogar durante años. Rei se siente feliz de verle resplandecer mientras descifra los intrincados pasillos que pertenecen al laberinto. Y mientras avanzan, Otsuki le confía su deseo de establecerse. "Quiero construir una casa junto al estanque". Y en respuesta Rei le sonríe con una ternura devastadora._**]**

Es indescriptiblemente bella la sonrisa que se dibuja en el sueño. Es preciosa y cálida, cargada de un afecto sincero. La imagen resulta tan fascinante que Kai ha decidido grabarla a fuego en su corazón.

Le basta cerrar los ojos para contemplar esa sonrisa de felicidad.

De niño soñaba con esa sonrisa, se imaginaba a Drigger sonriendo para él y fantaseaba con la idea de ser él la razón de su felicidad; ahora que ya es grande, comprende que esa sonrisa es un tesoro perdido en los confines del tiempo, y que posiblemente no vuelva a existir jamás. Es entonces que maldice su capacidad para soñar con el pasado y se imagina cómo sería pensar en el futuro como algo incierto y lejano…

– _¿Estás despierto?_

La voz de Yuriy flota hasta él devolviéndolo a la realidad.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– _¡¿Hablas en serio?_ – el susurro furioso del pelirrojo le divierte, pero procura esconder la sonrisa que provocaría la ira del chico – Pues mira, Kai, pasa que soy un prisionero. Pasa que un grupo de espíritus nos arrastra a quién sabe dónde. Pasa que por alguna loca razón no tienes intenciones de evitarlo.

– Tranquilo, Yuriy.

– No voy a calmarme hasta que seas completamente honesto conmigo y me expliques lo que pasa por esa maldita cabeza tuya… _¿A dónde vamos?_

– Ellos planean encontrarse con Daisuke.

– ¡¿Y por que estamos aquí?

– Confía en mí.

El pelirrojo suspira mientras su ira se desvanece.

– _Por favor,_ Kai – ojos azules que le miran con infinita pena – Habla conmigo.

Kai titubea. Nunca ha sido capaz de negarle nada a Yuriy pero sabe que necesita permanecer oculto para asegurar una posible victoria. Nadie debe sospechar de él, nadie debe ver más allá de la máscara del chiquillo obsesionado con Drigger…

Pero Yuriy es su hermano, la única persona en todo el mundo que le conoce y le aprecia, el chico que abandono a su clan para acompañarle en su viaje. Kai no puede decirle que no.

– Debes prometer, que no repetirás nada de lo que te diga.

– ¿Por qué?

– Es importante… necesito asegurarme que no cometo un error al hablarte de esto. O tal vez prometer no sirva de nada, es posible que Daisuke se entere de todas formas y entonces todo será inútil.

– Kai… _háblame_.

Kai resopla, se enfada, y finalmente se rinde. Se aproxima a Yuriy todo lo que sus ataduras lo permiten y le habla en voz baja.

– Debo encontrar a Drigger…

– Eso lo sé, lo has repetido desde que tengo memoria.

– Debo encontrar a Drigger porque él es la razón de que los guardianes aún existan. Él representa la última defensa, sin él nada impedirá el exterminio de los guardianes. Daisuke acabará con todos, sin excepción.

– ¿Por qué?

– Necesita la magia que habita en su sangre.

– ¿Para qué?

– Eso no te lo diré, no necesitas saberlo. Lo que puedo decirte es que durante años Drigger y Daisuke se han desafiado, siempre con el cuidado de que nadie más lo note. Los espíritus creen que Drigger es orgulloso y engreído y el guardian los deja pensar que el gato malcriado es su favorito, pero la verdadera razón es que Daisuke no puede asesinar a Drigger, así que ambos están luchando para subyugar a su oponente. Si Drigger gana, el guardián muere, pero si pierde, entonces será esclavo sin voluntad y no tendrá poder para evitar la masacre.

– ¿Cómo sabes…?

– Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que Drigger está en desventaja. Daisuke adquirió un nuevo cuerpo, renació con toda su fuerza, pero Drigger no lo hizo… De haberse enfrentado en ese momento, Drigger habría perdido. Así que Drigger se retiró, no sé a dónde fue, no sé que hizo, pero se marcho y por alguna razón que escapa a mi comprensión, Daisuke decidió esconderse y desde ahí planea su guerra.

– ¿Sabes dónde está?

– Sé que está preparando el regreso del gato, pero no sé cómo. Sé que planea utilizarme para vencer a Drigger, pero no sé de qué forma. Hay cosas que no sé, pero creo que Drigger puede ayudarme a descubrirlas. Si consigo que hable conmigo, entonces tal vez podamos anticiparnos a Daisuke; pero no queda tiempo, una vez que Daisuke le obligue a volver no tendré oportunidad para acercarme, debo encontrarlo lo más pronto posible. Por eso estamos aquí.

Los ojos aguamarina le escrutan con tal afecto que Kai entiende que no fue un error sincerarse con él.

– _Debiste haber dicho eso desde un principio. _

La voz es apenas un susurro que sobresalta a Kai por su cercanía, más aún cuando sabe que Yuriy no ha dicho nada. Cuando distingue al rubio Max oculto en los matorrales cercanos, su corazón se paraliza.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – sisea Kai con ese tono violento que pone incómodo a sus compañeros.

Max se limita a encogerse de hombros haciendo caso omiso del tono amenazante.

– No iba a dejarlos así, pero si tú hubieras dicho eso que acabas de decir, me habrías evitado la pena de arrastrarme entre los arbustos para venir a verlos. Hace un segundo planeaba como sacarlos de aquí, pero ahora es obvio que debemos esperar a Drigger… oh, diablos, Falborg se enfadará por el repentino cambio de planes.

– ¡No!... no puedes decirle a él.

Max le mira como si acabara de decir la cosa más absurda del mundo.

– Es Falborg… no voy a mentirle ni a esconderle cosas; él sabrá que hacer con Drigger.

YYY

Yui no se toma nada bien la desaparición de Circe; la incredulidad de encontrarse con la hija de la bruja en su lugar le provoca un ataque de rabia. Jenrya guarda silencio mientras la mujer maldice al mundo.

– ¿Dónde está ella?

"Decidí liberarla de sus obligaciones. Circe ya no sirve a mis propósitos,"

El rostro de Yui palidece al escuchar la voz que pertenece a Daisuke brotando de la boca de esa chica. Yui aprendió a temer ese tono ligero que anuncia desgracias, así que sin dudarlo se arrodilla frente a la chica con la sumisión de un buen esclavo.

– Nunca quise hacerte daño, mi amo, pero mi desprecio por Drigger…

"Lo sé, Yui. Sientes un rencor especial por el gato, lo comprendo y no me afecta la antipatía que sientas por él. Puedes odiarlo si quieres, puedes despreciarlo, el asunto me resulta indiferente. Quieres retarlo a muerte, entonces hazlo; pero lo que no puedes hacer es aliarte con terceros para conjurar contra mí."

– Yo nunca…

"¿Niegas entonces que Circe intento destruir a mi ejército?"

– Ella no…

"¿Niegas que no fuiste tú quien guió a las sombras contra Reiji y el resto?"

– ¡Ellos violaron sus votos! Huyeron cuando el amo se marchó, mi obligación era reunirlos de nuevo. Y lo conseguí. Gracias a mí, todos los espíritus están de vuelta. Incluido Falborg.

"Ah, Yui… Tu insubordinación ha sido una falta muy grave, ha sido la peor decisión que pudieras tomar, pero soy comprensivo y como hija mía te permito volver, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

– Sí

"Entonces debes prometer que no le causarás más problemas a Drigger. Y que no volverás a intentar sobresalir por tu cuenta, ¿Ha quedado claro?"

– Sí

"Entonces todo está olvidado, así que de pie y mírame. Tengo un trabajo para ti, ¿Estás lista para volver a servirme?"

– Con todo gusto, Daisuke.

"Entonces sal ahora mismo, lleva la jaula de Drigger, y encuentra a Reiji en la montaña _Rei_ de las tierras Hiwatari. Una vez que estés allí esperarás hasta que Drigger aparezca y en ese momento asesinarás al heredero Hiwatari, ¿Lo has entendido?"

– Completamente.

"Esto es importante Yui. El chico debe morir cuando Drigger esté de vuelta, no antes, si fallas en esto entonces te sugiero que huyas tan lejos como puedas y te escondas bajo la tierra porque enviare al gato tras de ti y no mostrará piedad por tu vida."

Yui obedece sin titubear, Daisuke también se marcha. Judy lo espera sentada a los pies del árbol donde Dranzer dormita.

– Ese es tu plan entonces, ¿Provocar el movimiento de Drigger?

– La espera favorece a mi gato; mientras aguarda con infinita paciencia a que yo mueva mis piezas, él permanece quieto prediciendo el futuro. El tiempo es una ventaja que no puedo permitirle, debo forzarlo a moverse.

– Sea cual sea su elección, tú ganarás.

– El final se acerca… la derrota de Drigger debe ser absoluta. Cuando vuelva tendrá el poder de elegir, pero su elección está condenada al fracaso. Cada paso, cada palabra, cada decisión que haga, lo acercan a su destino… Mi victoria no puede evitarse.

YYY

La aparición de Max en el campamento trae consigo varias reacciones: Daichi no consigue ocultar la sonrisa que inunda su expresión cuando sus ojos se topan con la delicada imagen del rubio llevando su comida; Takao se muestra receloso de su presencia y Yuriy, en cambio, le muestra un franco desprecio.

El rubio se asegura de responder sus miradas llenas de prejuicio con sonrisas que derriten el corazón de Daichi, éste último no para de invitarlo a comer con ellos bajo la desaprobadora mirada de los otros dos. Max les ignora y se pasa todas las tardes escuchando las historias de Daichi y sumergiéndose en largas disertaciones sobre porque Falborg es genial.

– Es toda la familia que tengo.

Para Takao, semejante declaración agita su bilis; ver que ese bello rostro se enternece mientras habla de un espíritu provoca que su ira despierte y endurece su sangre.

– Si es tan genial, – le suelta sin pensarlo – ¿Por qué no te vas con él y nos dejas en paz?

– ¿Cuál es tu problema?

– Tu insoportable charla sobre _Falborg_. – escupe el nombre como si fuera la peor maldición del mundo – me enferma. Deberías saber que los espíritus son seres abominables que no tendrían que existir.

– Pero existen y no es culpa suya el que estén aquí.

– Han muerto guardianes por su culpa.

– Ellos también mueren.

– ¡Ellos deberían estar muertos!

– Pero viven atados a este mundo. Tú no sabes lo que es estar al borde de la muerte y pensar en alguien a quien dejas atrás o en personas a quienes deseas proteger. Es fácil creer que la muerte sucede sin más, pero hay personas que sufren en ese momento y son ellos quienes por miedo, amor o desesperación, desean durante un momento, un terriblemente momento, quedarse. Y su deseo se cumple aún cuando no fuera su intención. Ahora son esclavos de un guardián, alguien de tu misma sangre, y es él, no los espíritus que están bajo su mando, el culpable de todo este odio.

– ¡Ellos no son inocentes!

– No lo son, pero los guardianes tampoco carecen de culpa… La aversión entre guardianes y espíritus es el pilar sobre el cual el poder de Daisuke se erige.

– La existencia de un espíritu es una alteración al mundo, el cuerpo que ahora exhiben viola toda ley natural. Nuestro trabajo es mantener el equilibro… y un espíritu corpóreo es una abominación que no debe existir. Nuestra familia, la mía y la tuya, tiene por obligación asegurarse que la armonía se mantiene...

– Mi linaje es parte de mí y no reniego de él; pero Falborg es mi familia, es todo lo que tengo… me cuidó desde que era un niño pese a su repulsión por los guardianes, así que te pido como un favor que no hables, en ese tono, de cosas que no conoces.

Se marcha sin esperar la réplica del peliazul, y se sorprende al encontrarse con Falborg esperando por él.

– ¿Me has escuchado?

– Algo. Ustedes los guardianes son demasiado ruidosos para mi gusto… tienes mala cara, ¿Te sientes bien?

– Me enfada que sea tan idiota.

– Entonces deja de discutir con él.

– No puedo. Cada vez que abre la boca y te insulta tengo ganas de pegarle.

– No hagas caso.

– No lo entiendes, Bryan… Quiero que ellos te vean como _yo _lo hago.

– ¡Aaah!, _rubiecito_, intentar que ellos acepten nuestra existencia no es fácil… tal vez ni siquiera sea posible.

– Debo intentarlo.

– Entonces te gusta toparte de cabeza con los muros. Los guardianes como ellos nunca darán su aprobación a un espíritu.

– No es justo…

– Estás haciendo un berrinche al respecto, ¿Te das cuenta?

– Quiero que entiendan que tú estás de su parte y que no les harás daño.

– Eso es suponer demasiado: Ellos tampoco me gustan a mí…

– Bryan, por favor, sé serio, sabes lo que quiero decir… necesito que lo entienda.

– Eres un todo un caso, mocoso… y por mucho que me pese el admitirlo creo que el guardián tiene un punto.

– ¿Lo estás defendiendo?

– Lo que digo es que para ti es fácil no tener prejuicio, vives con nosotros y sabes lo que pasa aquí; pero ellos han crecido toda su vida oyendo sobre espíritus asesinos.

– Los espíritus no tienen la culpa de ésta guerra.

– No mitigues nuestra responsabilidad. Tal vez Daisuke ordena y conspira contra los clanes, pero nosotros somos los ejecutores. Somos egoístas con nuestra vida. Queremos vivir, pese a que nuestro tiempo ya no es nuestro.

– …

– Borra esa cara de borrego triste; no te corresponde limar asperezas.

– Pero quiero hacer algo…

– Ellos nos odian y no puedes reprocharles que lo hagan. Nosotros cargamos con la culpa de todas esas muertes, no tú, y salvar a esos guardianes no significa que los convertirás en amigos nuestros… así son las cosas y necesitas adaptarte a ellas.

YYY

Vigilando desde una distancia prudente, sin que nadie se percate de su presencia, Reiji sigue muy de cerca la interacción entre los guardianes mientras mantiene su atención en Falborg. Daisuke no se ha mostrado afectado por su repentina insubordinación.

_Deja que vaya si su intención es ver a Drigger, tal __vez sea útil que en mi victoria corte sus lazos con mi gato…, vigila especialmente que Falborg no ceda ante los ruegos del Mizuhara e intente salvar a los guardianes._

Ahora que les ha escuchado sabe que tendrá que encontrar una distracción para Falborg antes de ejecutar el plan de su amo.

**Continuará**

**"No te quiero cerca.  
****No deseo que la historia se repita.  
****Eres igual que todos,  
****mis recuerdos me lo confirman"**

_n/a_

_Al leer el capítulo mi hermana me ha dicho que está cortito, así que para compensarlo también publico el capítulo 11 de la Tierra de Ubanta, donde se desarrolla la amistad de Falborg y Drigger._

_Por suerte ya tengo el borrador del que sigue y como se acercan un par de días libres (mis "vacaciones" de verano), espero pulirlo en ese tiempo. Por fin el gato vuelve, no puede evitarse… _

_Muchas gracias para quienes siguen aquí. Y espero verlos para el que sigue._


End file.
